Al Estilo del Mal
by Lugarth3
Summary: La Asociación Hunter toco fondo. Ahora decidieron mandar a la guerra a sus peores cazadores para salvar al mundo de las Hormigas Quimera.
1. Prologo

**Al estilo del Mal**

 **.**

 _ **Sinopsis:**_ La Asociación Hunter toco fondo. Ahora decidieron mandar a la guerra a sus peores cazadores para salvar al mundo de las Hormigas Quimera.

.

.

* * *

Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia que promete...Un momento, ¿Qué es lo que esperan ustedes? Yo escribí un AU de aventura, acción, mis parejas favoritas juntas en una misión suicida de dramatismo; o sea, lo normal. De todos modos, el fic se explica solo y ya no introduzco más antes de hacerme spoiler propio. ¡Aun así, gracias por entrar a échale un vistazo a este prologo!

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Debido a problemas técnicos, esta historia será publicada tanto en Wattpad como en Fanfic, bajo el seudónimo "Lugarth8" y "Lugarth3" respectivamente.

Me sucedió una vez que una historia que estaba actualizando quedo imposibilitada para subir más capítulos y tuve que republicarlo todo (¡Un horror!) así que para evitar ese tipo de inconvenientes decidí subir el fic en dos usuarios diferentes por si las moscas.

Dejo constancia que este fic me pertenece y no permito plagios. Si leen esta obra en otro usuario que no sea _"Lugarth8/Lugarth3"_ háganmelo saber, se los pido. Dicho esto, empecemos con lo que nos importa:

.

* * *

.

 **Prologo** : La reunión.

.

.

.

Hasta a estas alturas, todos en la Asociación de Cazadores se preguntan cómo es posible que una Hormiga Quimera haya sobrepasado su propia proporción, tomando una altura mayor a la de un hombre y se hiciera tan peligrosa como para comer seres humanos de un bocado. El descubrimiento de la uña gigante de esas criaturas solo sirvo para poner de los nervios a los investigadores, a los arqueólogos, a la seguridad nacional y a todo quien supiera la noticia.

Pero eso no era lo importante.

Lo realmente preocupante era que la Hormiga Quimera estaba evolucionando a un ritmo inquietante y no tardaría mucho en multiplicarse como la peor plaga desesperante que la Humanidad hubiera conocido.

 _"¿Qué hacer con estas bestias?"_

La Asociación Hunter, los Zodiacos en especial, debían dar respuesta a esa pregunta.

La reunión para discutir el tema se llevaría a cabo el martes muy temprano… Pero alguien pensó en una solución antes que los Zodiacos y decidió hacer gala de el cuanto antes.

\- Tengo un plan.

Si fuera cualquier otro, no habría podido decir eso con tanta tranquilidad. Por fortuna o no, se trataba del décimo segundo presidente, Isaac Netero, el supremo eslabón de la asociación y dueño absoluto de los Zodiacos.

Como se trataba de una reunión de emergencia , Netero mando a llamar a su vicepresidente, Pariston Hill, y a un Zodiaco de confianza llamado Ging Freecs. Como testigo, estaba el siempre leal secretario; Beep.

\- Les agradezco que vinieran a escucharme- Empezó el anciano, más calmo que nadie mientras bebía su té de la tarde.

Su secretario se tocaba nerviosamente los dedos, en medio de los dos cazadores rivales.

Rara vez se podía ver a Pariston así de profesional; tenía el rostro marcado por la gravedad de la situación y Ging, que siempre fue conocido como un vago despreocupado, se encontraba cruzado de brazos, muy atento a lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, presidente?- Quiso saber el primero.

\- En realidad, siempre he pensado en esta estrategia como un plan de contingencia. ¡Lo he estado guardando tanto tiempo! Beep se ha tomado la libertad de copiarles una serie de documentos que, verán ustedes, son muy interesantes.

\- ¿Que documentos?

El pequeño hombre supo que era su momento de actuar y repartió dos carpetas a los invitados.

En cuanto Pariston abrió su carpeta sus ojos se abrieron de asombro, mientras el Freecs, como quien se espera cualquier cosa de la mente de un viejo loco, solo entrecerró los ojos de mala gana.

\- Disculpe, presidente, ¿Qué significa esto?- El rubio enseño su mejor sonrisa, nadie sabría decir si lo hacía a causa de la emoción o de los nervios. Seguro, lo primero.

\- Mi estrategia, diría yo, es infalible- Netero tomo el archivo del pelinegro, desplegando sus hojas delante de sus ojos mientras hablaba- He decidido, no hace mucho, mandar a etiquetar a los peores cazadores, ex-cazadores y aspirantes de los que nuestros Examinadores dieron su mejor opinión. Por supuesto, yo también interferí en los resultados. He aquí, a los cazadores degradados.

\- Déjeme intervenir- Hablo Pariston, apoyando sus codos en la mesa para descansar el mentón sobre sus manos cruzadas- ¿Está diciendo que, en vez de cazadores confiables y cualificados, quiere mandar al ataque a nuestros peores cazadores?

\- Así es.

\- ¿De qué tipo?

\- De Lista Negra, de Criaturas Mágicas,… En fin, de todas las clasificaciones. Uno no sabe cuánto puede ayudar del que menos se espera. Pueden dar batalla o simplemente investigar al enemigo, servir de apoyo o ser espías.

\- Es un plan arriesgado- cuestiono Pariston, sorprendiendo a más de uno, porque usualmente él estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que decía el presidente- ¿Dejar la seguridad del mundo a los renegados? Cheadle dará un grito al cielo cuando se entere. No todos verán esta decisión con buenos ojos.

\- No es una decisión de ética, Pariston- Replico el viejo, terminándose su té sin más demora- Es cuestión de defensa. He elegido a cada uno de estos muchachos, en esta lista que ven, para que empiecen a trabajar para nosotros como aliados de la asociación.

\- ¿Cuantos son, exactamente?

\- Cerca de cincuenta y tres cazadores- respondió Beep, ya que su jefe miro hacia el para que contestara a los pormenores.

\- Vaya, ¿Mandaremos a cincuenta y tres cazadores a la batalla? Me parece muy poco.

Pariston y Ging se puseron de acuerdo y lo miraron fijamente, esperando una buena y mejor argumentación. Claro que sabían que esta reunión salida de la nada era porque el Presidente ya tenía una decisión tomada y únicamente les estaba avisando como serían las cosas.

\- Si este asunto de las Hormigas Quimera avanza hasta lo irremediable no tenemos otra opción. He tomado mi decisión como presidente. Al fin al cabo, todos en esta lista son Hunter, poseen un Nen respetable y cada uno vale por un talento que lo hará indispensable en su equipo.

\- ¿Equipo?- repitió Pariston, mientras el Cazador Arqueólogo permanecía en silencio.

\- Así como yo los elegí como los Zodiacos Rata y Jabalí, ustedes también podrán elegir a estos muchachos. Exijo que cada equipo este formado por cuatro integrantes, un líder de escuadrón y un guardián.

\- Aguarde, Presidente. Nos citó para discutir si su plan era factible, no para ultimar los detalles de su proyecto.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- Netero casi ríe, complacido- Los cite precisamente porque los dos pueden influir dentro de los Zodiacos y persuadirlos de participar en mi campaña.

\- Buena movida, viejo- Por primera vez en lo que iba de la reunión, Ging abrió la boca. Sin disimular la gran sonrisa de diversión que adornaba su rostro.

Beep comenzó a temblar de miedo y Pariston, que parecía que de un momento iría a fruncir el ceño por la desfachatez de su rival, decidió sonreír.

\- Muy bien, si usted lo dice- Acepto, sin verle más remedio- Después de todo, usted es el Presidente. No somos más que peones que deben obedecer- insinuó, con tanto ácido que hasta Beep trago duro.

Contrario a lo que cualquier persona pudiera pensar, Netero no se ofendió, ni siquiera se molestó, simplemente esbozo una simpática sonrisa y rió con ganas.

\- ¡Sí, sí, así es!- reconoció, contento.

Pariston estaba que echaba chispas de Nen rabioso desde su lugar, mientras Ging se acomodaba en su asiento, comiéndose las galletas sobre la mesa sin más interés.

Ciertamente Pariston era capaz de convencer al mundo que el cielo era verde, era un manipulador muy sagaz y engañoso, su sonrisa significaba cientos de cosas distintas, nunca una sonrisa sincera. Por su parte, Ging Freecs era un nómade sin nada que perder pero de ingenio admirable, nadie podía negarlo, y si los otros Zodiacos no estaban de acuerdo con el jefe, contra Pariston y Ging no tardarían en caer, aceptando la situación tal como es. Ese era el poder de la influencia.

\- Díganos como iniciar esta estrategia.

El vicepresidente si se encontraba molesto ni se le notaba por lo calmado de su voz y la quietud de sus músculos. Solo Ging, que sabía ver más de la gente, se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en deseos de proponer algo mucho más retorcido a la causa de Netero.

\- Decidido, entonces. Los Zodiacos elegirán a un equipo de cazadores renegados, que serán nuestra carta contra esas hormigas monstruosas.

\- Es decir, debemos elegir ahora- Interrumpió Ging, viendo que la conversación daba vueltas sobre lo mismo.

\- Si gustan ir primeros.

El presidente sonrió, encantado porque cedieran con esa facilidad, aunque de muy mala gana.

\- ¿Podemos elegir a quienes queramos? ¿Solo a cuatro?- Pariston quiso asegurarse, abriendo nuevamente la carpeta con toda la información pertinente de los individuos.

\- Sí, excepto que yo elegiré al líder del grupo y a un guardián, por si acaso.

\- En otras palabras...- Ging maneo la cabeza, comenzando a aburrirse- ¿Quiere un escuadrón suicida?

Pariston se enojó. Esa pregunta la quería hacer el.

Beep sudo la gota gorda.

Netero hizo una curva graciosa con la boca para después levantar la mano y mostrarles una "V" formada con sus dedos.

\- ¡Exactamente!

Sin lugar a dudas, el presidente de los cazadores del mundo estaba muy mal de la cabeza.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Nota:_** Desde ya, aviso que esto será para rato.

Los personajes principales aparecerán uno tras otro en esta versión alternativa de la saga de las Hormigas Quimera.

Es muy posible que añada un segmento de preguntas y respuestas, porque este es el fic más largo que he escrito y quiero aprovecharlo. Si les interesa seguir la historia, actualizo el miércoles semanal. De lo contrario, igualmente agradezco que hayan leído este prologo.

Nos leemos pronto.

.

.


	2. El Cazador de los Ojos Rojos

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:** _El Cazador de los Ojos Rojos_

.

.

.

Cuando mandaron a despertar a Kurapika Kuruta para que iniciara sus trabajos forzados de la mañana, lo encontraron ya despierto, inerte y obediente.

Se lo llevaron con las manos prisioneras en pequeñas cajas mecánicas, puesto que los grilletes comunes no funcionaban con él. Una vez llegaron a la intemperie, lo tiraron al pasto para que comenzara la labor. Sin decir nada, el rubio de ojos grises quito la maleza del jardín (A duras penas era un jardín con frutos, después de todo, estaba en la cárcel) y ayudo a recolectar pequeñas hierbas para usar en la cena.

Más tarde, lo mandarían a lavar la ropa de los reos a mano.

Durante toda la semana, hubo quien hizo apuestas sobre el misterio más grande de la prisión.

Kurapika, en su interior, gritaba de indignación.

Consiguió la oportunidad de descargar su rabia cuando le buscaron pelea en el recreo de los guardias. Prácticamente hizo que los reos vieran las estrellas con solo usar dos palos de madera, imitando a las espadas cortas. Recogiendo la basura, encontró otro aberrante cartel en el muro.

 _"¿El nuevo preso "Ojos Rojos" será mujer? ¡Quien lo descubra, será recompensado!"_

Una broma espantosa.

¿No era suficiente con estar en una cárcel virtual, en la sección de hombres para que quedara en claro? Pareciese que no. La primera vez que llego a la isla, sus nuevos compañeros le gritaron aberraciones subidas de tono, mirándolo descaradamente, no faltó quien murmurase "una nena entre nosotros".

Llevaba dos meses encerrado y nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo dejaba de molestar con eso. Cada sujeto que se le acercaba venía con esas intenciones, tratando de quitarle la ropa y mirándole de más la zona de su pecho. Más de media docena de veces lo quisieron someter con brutalidad y Kurapika se defendió, dejándolos inconscientes.

Solo una persona estaba fuera de esa indecencia sin nombre y ese era su compañero de celda Pokkle, un quinceañero con talento para la arquería, acusado de espionaje ilegal en un estado llamado NGL y por obstrucción de la ley de la Unidad Mitene. Con el tiempo se habían hecho amigos. Pero eso no compensaba la angustia y dolor que se respiraba dentro de ese calvario de cuatro paredes.

Era un milagro si Kurapika no debía pelear con ningún baboso un solo día. Desde que entro a ese lugar, no tuvo ni un instante de paz.

Lo peor, lo más odioso de todo, no era el ambiente de la prisión, el acoso constante o las tares que lo mandaban a hacer apenas apuntaba el sol.

No. Lo que más odiaba de la cárcel era a _esa_ persona.

Cada jueves le tocaba participar de la invención de la cena junto a otro grupo de presos. Cuando acababa, los guardias lo llevaban por otra vía, de vuelta a su celda. Este camino era el que más detestaba.

Los guardias lo sabían y más de uno quería ver su reacción. Kurapika podía jurar que apostaban en secreto cuanta emoción revivía en sus ojos cuando veía a ese...

\- Maldita sea- mascullo, viéndose nuevamente en el pasillo que lo haría cruzarse, quisiera o no, con esa odiosa existencia.

Durante el camino, Kurapika rezaba no ver su rostro, no respirar su mismo aire, no escucharle pronunciar ni una palabra, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

\- ¡Hey!- Una voz femenina le llamo la atención y la odio, en serio, la repudiaba- ¡Bastardo de la cadena!

Ese apodo tan desagradable. Esa voz era una tortura. ¿Porque hablaba, porque lo miraba? ¡Diablos, ¿Porque seguía viva?!

\- Buenas noches- Se restó a decir, sin voltearse a mirarla, conteniéndose.

\- Me gusta ver ese rojo en tus ojos- murmuro ella, sin perder su expresión indiferente- Siéntelo, consúmete en el odio. Si no puedo matarte, ver tu miseria será suficiente.

Kurapika se mordió los labios, la odiaba como nunca. Si pudiera, la mataría con gusto allí mismo.

 _"No insultes a una mujer...Por más que quiera, debo mantenerme integro. No debo dejar que me afecte",_ se dijo a sí mismo, en busca de paz interior.

Desanimados que no hubiera acción, los guardias se llevaron a Kurapika de regreso a su habitación/celda conjunta. Cuando ellos se retiraron, Kurapika exploto y tiro una silla a la pared, colérico.

\- ¡Kurapika, no otra vez!- Reclamo Pokkle, medio resignado a verlo así y medio asustado por el nivel de su odio. Tal vez sucediera todos los jueves, más la rabia de su compañero era tan intensa que era imposible ignorarla.

\- ¡La odio, la odio!

 _"Esa mujer...debió morir"_

Sí, Machi debió morir. Debió irse al infierno junto a todos los miembros del Genei Ryodan, Kurapika confió que acabo con cada una de sus miserables vidas. Pero no fue así.

 _"-Vine porque me entere que te entregaste-_ Se burló, dándole la bienvenida- _Mejor tener a los enemigos cerca, ya que tú me quitaste a mis amigos."_

Machi era la única sobreviviente del Genei Ryodan. Todos estaban fascinados con ella. Con su reputación se decidió encerrarla en Green Island, puesto que su cárcel tenía mejor seguridad y muchos usuarios de Nen decentes en su lista de guardias. De este modo, no faltó quien se aprovechara del desdén palpitante que existía entre ella y el asesino de la Araña.

Para Kurapika, era un fracaso. Volver a ver a esa mujer, viva y con esa mirada fría...Si hubiera sabido que ella seguía respirando no se hubiera dejado arrestar y la habría buscado para acabar con su existencia de una buena vez.

Sus ojos, consumidos en el rojo de la venganza, amenazaban con sangre.

\- Ya, ya...- Pokkle trato de calmarlo, sin éxito.

Otro día en la cárcel, otro jueves que no podría dormir con Kurapika hablando entre dientes.

.

.

 _"Kurapika Kuruta._

 _Cazador de Listas Negras._

 _Con el objetivo de exterminar al Genei Ryodan ha iniciado su vida como cazador, aprobado por el Presidente Netero y los Examinadores del año._

 _Según informes, es el último sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta, un clan fascinante que poseía los ojos rojos más hermosos del mundo. Su familia fue exterminada por la banda de asesinos ya nombrada._

 _Habiendo cumplido su objetivo, fue ascendido a Cazador de Dos Estrellas. Lamentablemente, su proceder fue juzgado por la Asociación de Cazadores y ahora permanece prisionero en Green Island._

 _Usuario de Nen: Sí._

 _Especialización: Materialización de Cadenas."_

 _._

 _._

\- ¿Eliges ese?- pregunto Ging, quien había leído un poco del documento que Pariston tenía entre manos.

\- Una vida joven y prometedora, corrompida por la venganza…El expediente apunta que tiene un gran intelecto táctico. Me gusta la gente inteligente.

\- Sera la gente perversa- Agrego Ging, ceñudo- ¿Acaso nuestras reglas no dicen que los Cazadores de Listas Negras son libres de cazar a cualquier criminal y no recibirán castigo por eso? ¿Porque este chico está preso?

\- Oh, eso es porque lo hizo en el lugar equivocado- Ging arqueo las cejas, sin entender- Se cargó a la Araña en un territorio no autorizado por la Asociación, por eso su arresto se hizo público.

\- Ya entiendo, lo hizo fuera de los límites de un cazador.

\- Antes de elegirlo, quisiera saber cómo lo atraparon.

Durante el cuarto de hora, Netero se la paso comiendo galletas hasta Pariston le hizo la cuestión y le hizo un gesto de manos a Beep para que respondiera por él.

\- No fue capturado por nosotros. Fue la policía local. El joven Kuruta se entregó.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Se entregó? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo?

\- Yo me habría suicidado- comento Ging, sin darle importancia. Todos en la mesa se giraron a verlo, incrédulos- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Porque lo dices, Ging? Eso es muy pesimista.

Hasta Pariston estaba atónito.

\- ¿Y porque no? Cuando cumples tu misión en la vida, solo queda una cosa por hacer. ¿O acaso el chico tenía otras opciones? ¿Amigos, una novia, otra visión de la vida?

\- Es verdad- El presidente tiro la bolsa de galletas vacía sobre la mesa- Si vas a elegirlo, Pariston, te advierto que el chico es un genio, no lo pongo en duda. No obstante, podemos decir que es algo... inestable.

\- Ya veo- Pariston se sobo el mentón, fingiendo que lo pensaba a profundidad- Pero usted sabe que a mí me encantan las personas con problemas- Sonrió de felicidad. Ging rodó los ojos, asqueado- Elijo a Kurapika Kuruta como parte de mi equipo. ¿Y tú, Ging?

\- Se lo dejo al viejo- Ging se desentendió, poniéndose de pie- Tome mi lugar y ponga a la gente que quiera a mi nombre, no me importa.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Netero, con tranquilidad.

Solo Beep quedo atónito por la osadía de Ging. El presidente y Pariston lo conocían mejor, porque no hicieron nada por impedirle irse.

\- Sí. A mí no me moleste.

\- ¿Yo también puedo elegir un equipo bajo tu nombre, Ging?- Sugirió Pariston, con acento meloso. Si usaba ese tono significaba problemas.

\- Haz lo que quieras- Ging se encogió de hombros y salió del salón, con toda la insolencia de la que era capaz.

\- Que divertido sujeto- comento el rubio.

\- Me puedo imaginar los que vas a elegir...- Hablo el anciano, escarbándose la oreja con un dedo.

\- Oh, claro- La Rata sonrió con gran satisfacción- Quiero pasar a Kurapika Kuruta al equipo de Ging Freecs y a un par de cazadores muy interesantes.

\- Bien, entonces te aviso que para líder de ese escuadrón me gustaría mandar a buscar a Kite, el Cazador de Contratos, y a Gon Freecs, en calidad de guardián.

\- ¡¿Gon Freecs?!- Exclamo Beep, perplejo.

Conocía a ese joven, era un niño de apenas doce años, enérgico y muy sociable, que se ganó el corazón de todos en el examen del año pasado. Su personalidad era completamente diferente a la de su padre, el hombre que acababa de abandonar la sala.

\- Sí, quiero ver cuánto ha progresado.

\- ¡Pero no está en la lista!

\- ¿Y que con eso? Tenga la edad que tenga, es un cazador. No olvidemos que es el hijo de Ging, no tengo dudas que hará un gran trabajo.

Pariston se acarició los nudillos, con gran emoción.

Mientras el presidente se estiraba para admirar la bandera de la Asociación Hunter y su eslogan, su secretario no podía creerse la calma con la que se tomaba esa locura. ¡Entregarían a un inocente al matadero!

.

.

.

 _El Presidente Netero poniendo en peligro a todos. Pobre Beep, lo que debe aguantar._

 _Las cosas van de bien a mejor, ¿A qué no?_

.

.


	3. Cazador Zoldyck

Es 20 de Enero y lo celebramos con otro capítulo.

 **Aviso:** Hasta el veintitrés de febrero seguiré subiendo también los domingos (¡Viva!), oh, y antes del capítulo 7 se abrirá la _Sección de Preguntas y Respuestas_ sobre el fic. Hagan sus cuentas y escriban respetuosamente sus criticas/comentarios sobre el avance de la historia, los personajes, si la trama va mal o que más se puede mejorar. Será válido tanto en Fanfiction como en WattPad. Mientras tanto, a leer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:** _Cazador Zoldyck_

.

.

.

Cuando Kurapika se ofreció participar para la empresa farmacéutica que arribo la cárcel nunca se imaginó que su vida, a partir de ese momento, cambiaría para siempre.

Para dejar atrás a sus acosadores recurrentes y hacer algo de provecho, Kurapika decidió ir con los doctores de la Asociación mandados por la Cazadora Sanbika Norton, que circulaban pasillo por pasillo, que pedían colaboración a los reos para una medicina que estaban probando.

Kurapika dio sus datos pertinentes y se formó en la fila, para después ser llevado a un salón donde le hicieron los análisis correspondientes. La nariz comenzó a picarle. Algo en el ambiente, en el aire podrido de esa pequeña sala, no se le antojaba propicio.

\- ¿Para qué es la prueba?

\- Una droga experimental.

\- ¿Cura contra el cáncer?

\- Haces muchas preguntas.

El enfermero abandono su brazo y tomo la jeringa cuidadosamente, el tubo lleno con la sangre Kuruta.

\- Ya puedes retirarte.

Todavía con esa sensación inquietante en el pecho, Kurapika asintió y cruzo la puerta, solo para volver a entrar cuando nadie lo veía. Si su instinto no le fallaba, algo andaba terriblemente mal y quería averiguar porque. Decidió que investigar donde se guardaban las muestras médicas sería conveniente y se encamino para allá. Tuvo mucha cautela para que nadie le llamara la atención, bajo las prendas grises de la prisión.

Guiado por un cartel de "Acceso a Personal Médico" entro a un pequeño cuarto, que tenía el tamaño de un armario muy estrecho, encontrando la razón de su inquietud.

Kurapika encendió la luz y casi pega un grito de asombro.

Vio una silla de metal y a un niño sobre esta, atado de manos y pies con cuerdas de cuero, pinzas grandes y gasas sucias, inclusive su cabeza estaba firmemente levantada a causa de un dispositivo adherido al asiento. Por un momento, Kurapika se preguntó si no se trataría de esos pacientes que se vuelven violentos a la hora de recibir una inyección pero no podía ser posible. ¡El niño apenas tenía doce años!

Patitieso, analizo la sala entera para sacar un buen motivo a todo eso. Los doctores no podían someter de ese modo a un menor. A primera vista se lo veía con buena complexión con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido.

\- Disculpa...

Quiso tocarlo. En especial, a esa cabellera blanca como el alba que le tapaba el rostro. Se veía sano, vivo y de un vigor muy hermoso. Acerco su mano y lo primero que sintió fue una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo retirarse al instante.

El niño comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo miro con dos curiosas estrellas de zafiro.

Kurapika temió otra descarga eléctrica y cogió un bolígrafo de uno de los estantes que allí había para quitarle la venda que le impedía hablar. Una vez libre, pudo oírlo perfectamente.

\- Hola...- Sonó vago, como recién despertado- ¿Eres mi nuevo celador?

\- ¿Celador?

Atento, Kurapika se fijó que el extraño joven, en vez de asustarse o intentar escapar, simplemente permaneció allí, despreocupado.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Killua.

\- Mucho gusto, Killua. Me llamo Kurapika.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Tú, ¿Reconoces la posición en la que te encuentras? Estas atado y amordazado.

\- Lo hacen todo el tiempo. Es para que los efectos de las drogas me consuman y pueden examinar mejor los efectos que tienen en mí.

\- ¿Que dijiste?

\- ¿No ves? Soy un sujeto de prueba.

\- Eso no puede ser- Kurapika se espantó, pensando en lo peor- La compañía que vino a esta cárcel solo pidió sangre a los presos.

\- ¿Sangre? Debe ser por si las cosas resultan mal- Comento, desinteresado. Kurapika no lo podía creer, le resultaba inaudito- Oye, no me mires así. Soy inmune a las drogas y los venenos, por eso me necesitan.

\- No entiendo nada de lo que dices. Explícame para que pueda comprender esto.

\- Si insistes- El dio un suspiro desganado- Ellos necesitan mi cuerpo. Todos los doctores son codiciosos, quieren implantarme drogas y químicos fuertes para ver que tanto resisto, al mismo tiempo comparan los resultados con sujetos de prueba comunes.

\- No. Algo así de cruel…

\- Soy el juguete de la medicina- Bromeo, juguetón.

Kurapika se atraganto con su propia saliva, asqueado.

El albino miro detrás de Kurapika y ladeo la cabeza con descontento. Inmediatamente supo lo que significaba.

\- ¡Oiga, este es lugar restringido!

Sin demora, Kurapika invoco sus cadenas y el cuello de un medico fue firmemente apretado.

Killua dio un silbido divertido.

" _Este chico… ¿Puede ver mi Nen?"_

\- ¿Que le han hecho a este niño?- Acuso con fiera mirada.

No falto mucho para que el resto de enfermeros y un par de guardias se percataran del escándalo y entraran en escena. Kurapika no les prestó atención, ya no le importaba seguir órdenes o recibir un castigo. Solo quería gritar de rabia, esta vez no por él, sino por el inocente al que maltrataban con esas pruebas inhumanas.

\- He preguntado... ¡¿Que le han hecho?!

\- Es nuestro prototipo- explico un hombre, el jefe de los enfermeros- Con él, analizamos los pros y los contras de las drogas que salen a la venta.

\- No puede ser legal, es menor de edad.

\- No es un niño normal- Enfatizo el, perdiendo la paciencia- Nadie lo reclama, nadie sabe de él, nadie lo busca. A nadie le importa. ¡Es perfecto! Con un organismo inmune a cualquier agente toxico o infeccioso, es nuestra carta ganadora para el Nobel de Medicina. Si podemos recrear sus poderosas células en una droga tendremos la cura para todas las enfermedades del mundo.

Kurapika repudio esa justificación, tuvo nauseas de tanta palabrería manchada de arrogancia y egoísmo.

\- El bien no justifica los medios.

\- No necesito que un criminal me diga cómo proceder. Míralo bien, está en esa silla de seguridad solo porque es escurridizo. Nuestra compañía le da un techo y todas las comodidades, solo debe dejarse inyectar y es todo.

\- ¿Usan drogas experimentales con él?- Kurapika no podía concebir ese absurdo. Algo tan irresponsable no podía ser factible, era estúpido.

\- No pierdas tu tiempo. Así son las cosas.

El Kuruta deshizo su Nen, sin cambiar su mirar asombrosamente brillante.

\- Es un niño y se merece libertad.

Killua dio un respingo en la silla, aturdido por esa palabra.

 _Libertad_.

\- ¡Ya basta!- grito, súbitamente enojado- Dejen de pelear por mí, viejos pretenciosos. No necesito que me protejan.

\- Killua, entiende.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Interpelo, mirándolo de mal modo- Olvidaste mencionar que eres un reo de la prisión, Kurapika. No necesito tu lastima. Déjame en paz.

\- ¡No puedo!- Kurapika se sorprendió a si mismo por su declaración- No puedo dejarte cuando sé que sufres. Deberías estar afuera con niños de tu edad. No aquí, no así.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Estoy bien.

\- ¡Lo que te hacen es monstruoso!

\- ¡Quieto!

Antes que le pusieran las manos encima, Kurapika los desalmo en cinco segundos. Jamás había usado su Nen en contra de los guardias hasta ese momento porque decidió redimirse. Había aceptado su destino pero ser testigo de esa injusticia, ver a Killua en esa silla de pruebas escalofriantes era un acto imperdonable para su moral. Ninguno de los guardias sabia del verdadero potencial de su Nen porque fue la primera vez que se rebeló ante ellos.

Pequeños vestigios de Nen chispearon sobre el suelo y de ellos, brotaron tres seres enmascarados de gris.

 _"Diablos",_ Kurapika se impaciento, no tenía previsto que vendrían tan rápido. _"Los demonios de Reiza"_

Killua lo vio todo en cámara lenta. Tres apariciones lucharon contra Kurapika y le ganaron sin demasiada dificultad.

No tuvo dudas que se trataba del director de la cárcel cuando el usuario de toda esa potencia Nen se presentó en ropa deportiva.

\- Estas violando las reglas- Aviso a Kurapika, capturado por sus copias y fuertemente retenido.

\- ¡Deja ir a ese niño! No merece estar aquí.

\- Por supuesto que se lo merece- Kurapika parpadeo, incomprendido- No defiendas a nadie sin conocer su posición, cuatrocientos cuatro.

\- ¡Explícamelo!- Rugió, odiaba que lo tuteara por el número de su uniforme.

\- ¡Cállense ya!- escupió Killua, la cara ensombrecida debajo de sus mechones blancos- Déjalo, Reiza. Es un iluso que quiere salvarme, ¿O acaso castigas a tus reos por tener humanidad?

Todos guardaron silencio, e incluso el maestro de la prisión se lo pensó antes de contestar.

\- De acuerdo- Cada quien mostró su incredulidad. Era muy raro, por no decir imposible, que Reiza perdonara a alguien que iba contra sus normas- Solo porque es la primera infracción de cuatrocientos cuatro.

Kurapika miro a Killua, apremiante.

\- Sálvate, huye lejos.

\- ¿Eres idiota?

Kurapika sintió un nudo en la garganta. La voz del albino se volvió tenebrosa. Este hizo un gesto aburrido, destrozando con sus propios brazos aquello que limitaba su libertad. ¿Siempre pudo huir?

\- Aquí me tratan mejor que en mi casa- Killua se froto los hematomas y rastros de sangre que caían de sus brazos- Me ofrecí a su causa porque no tenía nada más que hacer.

El Materializador de Cadenas trago duro.

\- ¿Quién eres?

El director chasqueo la lengua, como burlándose de ese espectáculo raro e ilógico. El Kuruta jamás le causó problemas es más, era un ejemplo de reo obediente y sumiso, y este incidente...Esperaba que fuera cosa de una vez. Cualquier ser humano con un poco de piedad habría hecho lo que Kurapika tramaba. Él todavía conservaba un corazón bondadoso, lo supo en cuanto lo vio dedicarse a todas sus tareas forzadas sin quejarse. Por desgracia, este Killua...Siempre que venía, empezaban los problemas.

\- ¿Yo?- Killua esbozo una sonrisa amarga. Se fijó en Kurapika con falsa condescendencia y contesto fríamente:- Soy el Cazador Asesino, Killua Zoldyck.

El rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, iba a decir algo cuando lo golpearon detrás del cuello y todo fue oscuridad.

 _"No, Killua, tú...",_ lo último que pudo ver antes de caer al suelo fue el rostro triste de Killua, diciéndole adiós con la mano _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando despertó dos horas después, estaba de regreso en su celda.

Pokkle estaba a su lado de la cama, soplándole las moscas. Era de noche.

\- ¿Estas bien?- El pelirosado le miro con preocupación- Cuando el Director te trajo pensé lo peor.

\- Si me hubieran matado no me habrían devuelto a la celda- razono Kurapika, sentándose al respaldo del camastro.

Pokkle dejo la revista, observando su expresión.

\- ¿Que paso? Por cómo te trajeron los Diablos, creí que te rebelaste- Bromeo, pues eso era improbable. Kurapika actuaba como el perfecto invitado en una casa ajena.

Kurapika le dijo la verdad.

\- Sí, me rebele.

Le platico lo que había pasado. En cada silaba, sonó indignado y enojado.

\- Vaya...- Pokkle estaba conmocionado- ¿Dijiste que se llama Zoldyck? ¡Entonces pertenece a una familia asesina!- Kurapika lo miro con curiosidad- Se cuenta que los Zoldyck son inmunes a los venenos y la electricidad, si está aquí será porque sabe lo que hace.

\- Debiste verlo. Sea un asesino o no, ese niño no se lo merece.

Pokkle sonrió a medias, al fin veía una mirada distinta en su compañero de celda. El rubio siempre fue distante y reservado, por primera vez le estaba hablando desde el corazón y era sincero, natural y hasta sentimental. Era nuevo verlo así.

\- Odio esto.

Era una injusticia, pero lo más abominable era que lo hacían a aras de la medicina moderna como su defensa.

 _"Si pudiera hacer algo .Si este mundo no estuviera tan podrido podría salvarte, Killua."_

Él se sobo la cara, cansado.

\- Descansa- Su amigo se dio cuenta que estaba pensando muy lejos de él y quiso cortar por lo sano, ya era un milagro que Reiza lo dejara ileso después del escándalo que protagonizo.

\- Si Killua vino como individuo de prueba, debería seguir aquí- Hablo en voz alta, meditabundo- Si puedo encontrarlo antes que se vaya…

\- A ti te gusta hacerlo todo por tu cuenta, ¿verdad?- Pokkle estaba por tener un tic nervioso, sin entender como alguien tan centrado y equilibrado como su compañero podía meterse en tantos líos y estar cómodo en el peligro.

.

.

.

Nos leemos el miércoles nuevamente (Eso espero)

Gracias por leer.


	4. Master Reiza y el Arquero del Arco Iris

**Capítulo 3:** _Master Reiza y el Arquero del Arco Iris_

.

.

.

Comprobado.

A Killua lo tenían cautivo en el depósito de mercancía pesada, aislado de la zona de Reiza. Antes de marcharse, los doctores planeaban hacer un experimento con alucinógenos para probar la resistencia del albino.

Kurapika halló una manera de entrar por una abertura escondida.

Allí lo encontró atado y amordazado como la primera vez; el Cazador Asesino sometido a una máquina que operaban los doctores, un par escribía informes de la investigación, sin olvidar quien filmaba lo que ocurría. Killua lo vio infiltrarse, le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza para después ponerse de pie con todo y operativos encendidos pegados a su piel. Kurapika no pudo evitar comparar los cables de tortura con telas de araña repartidas todo su cuerpo.

\- Vete de aquí.

\- ¿Killua?- Vio rojo y blanco, el rojo sangre hirviendo a través de sus ojos y a Killua mirándolo con prudencia.

\- ¿Qué tanto te quedas viendo? Aléjate, esto no te concierne- Kurapika parpadeó y vio a diez doctores inconscientes, sacudiéndose en convulsiones. De entre los dedos de Killua brotaba una chispa electrizante- ¡Vete! ¿Por qué has vuelto, si ya me iba?

\- Quería hacerte unas preguntas.

\- Deberías irte.

\- No sin ti.

\- Estoy aquí porque quiero.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Esto es lo que quieres, ser una marioneta de esta gente? Tienes otras opciones.

\- ¿Por qué hablas como si me conocieras? Si es porque soy un niño, deja tu discurso. No me importa.

\- No hablo por tu juventud, hablo de lo que veo en tus ojos- Killua estaba por darle la espalda cuando oyó eso y regreso de sus pasos, con ansias de electrocutarlo- ¿Te estas castigando por algo?

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás aquí para castigarte, Kurapika?

\- La verdad no. No me arrepiento de ninguna cosa que he hecho- Declaró serio. El Zoldyck frunció el ceño con fiereza, pues vio algo en esos ojos rojos grises que clamaba violencia- Pero sé lo que es perder la libertad de ser uno mismo.

\- Otra vez con esa palabra. _Libertad._

\- ¿No sabes el significado de esa palabra?

\- ¡No me interesa lo que sea que signifique!

\- Yo creo que sí, porque no sabes qué hacer con esa libertad- Kurapika dio un paso adelante, nadie podía decir que no era valiente. Killua dio un paso atrás, extrañado por su cercanía- Créeme, este no es el lugar donde debes estar.

\- ¿Y en mi casa estaría bien? ¿Con los sádicos Zoldyck y mi legado maldito?

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que puedes elegir quién ser?- Esta pregunta bajó las defensas del albino y miró a Kurapika con mil preguntas- Ya veo, estás pasando el rato con las torturas que te hacen.

\- No estoy "pasando el rato"- Replicó indignado- Solo probaba un experimento que prometía ser interesante, ¿Y tú qué te traes, porque sigues aquí?

\- Quisiera saber una cosa. ¿Quién comanda a estos doctores? ¿Quién está detrás de esta inmunda experimentación?

\- Mucha gente.

\- ¿La Asociación la financia?

\- Sí.

\- Dame un nombre- Killua viro los ojos, hastiado- Si piensas que hablar no cambiará nada te equivocas. Como Hunter degradados conservamos el derecho de alegar a la Asociación, aún tenemos poder sin nuestra Licencia o sus estrellas.

\- Eso no servirá- Dijo Killua fríamente.

\- Intentémoslo, Killua- Él lo miro sonrojado porque dijera su nombre naturalmente y con ese énfasis- Yo estoy condenado pero tú puedes vivir todos los deseos que tengas allá afuera. No encontrarás nada aquí, sé libre de toda esta calamidad y encuentra tu lugar en este mundo.

Killua no lo sabía, pero fue testigo de la primera sonrisa sincera de Kurapika.

\- ¿Por qué?- El albino lo miro a los ojos, desconfiado- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

\- Eres muy encantador para estar en prisión.

Al instante, su cabeza hizo cortocircuito y su rostro ardió.

\- Ahora, dime. ¿Quién está detrás de esto? ¿Son solo los Hunter de medicina, la Asociación, el Presidente Netero o tal vez...?

Iba a seguir de no ser porque un cristal de ventanal se rompió en pedazos muy cerca de él.

\- ¡Kurapika, sal de allí ahora!- Se oyó un grito de lejos, con el estruendo de los vidrios quebrándose al tocar el suelo.

Kurapika vio un indicio de Nen desapareciendo en forma de flecha bañada en colores difusos.

\- ¿Pokkle?- Corrió a la ventana, preocupado- ¿Qué haces?

\- Dándote el aviso.

\- ¿Rompiendo una ventana?

\- Los Diablos esta al acecho, me vieron y no se andarán con poco.

\- Te meterás en problemas si te ven aquí.

\- Gracias por invitarme a la misión de rescate del Zoldyck. ¿Acaso no entendiste cuando dije que siempre te empeñas en hacerlo todo en solitario? Eres mi amigo, debo ayudarte como tú lo hiciste.

\- Aun así no debes…

Un rapidísimo proyectil impactó en la frente de un Diablo escondido y luego se consumió en llamas de colores.

\- ¡¿Qué no dije que Reiza viene por ti?! Pues, ya estas avisado- Pokkle intentó fugarse muy tarde, temiendo un castigo peor que el aislamiento. Como el obligado juego de pelota de Nen que Reiza mandaba a hacer a los rebeldes, esos ejercicios que mataban al primer intento.

El rubio trago duro, sabiéndose acorralado.

\- Killua, debo retirarme. Piensa en lo que te dije, la libertad que estás buscando es tu elección. Tu vida es tu vida, si la dedicas a otros…- Kurapika ensombreció su mirada- Al final, descubrirás que ya no tienes nada tuyo y no podrás reconocerte en un espejo.

Con ese consejo amargo, Kurapika lo dejo para socorrer a su amigo. Killua no lo detuvo, mordiéndose los labios.

Dos Diablos se fusionaron para enfrentar al arquero.

\- Lo reconozco, tengo miedo- Pokkle se puso en posición de ataque- Pero sí para sobrevivir aquí hay que convertirse en un monstruo, ¡Bien puede matarme, Reiza!

 _._

 _._

 _._

El coro de prisión se acentuó en groseras y maliciosas palabras cuando los reos fueron testigos de quienes eran llevados al gimnasio por los Diablos de Reiza.

Kurapika escupió sangre al piso, sintiendo la mirada oscura del Maestro de Green Island.

\- Killua- Rompió el silencio, fino como una cuchilla- ¿Que harán con él?

\- El número noventa y nueve se quedara un rato más por aquí, para que no ocurra otro motín lo deje en aislamiento.

Al oír eso, lo entendió. Si llamaba a Killua por un número significaba que era otro prisionero, solo que con beneficios por ser el juguete de esos doctores.

\- Deje ir a Pokkle- Pidió, sin intentar pararse con las Bestias a su alrededor. Su amigo no se movió por los moretones y el pavor de estar ante el jefe- Fue mi idea ir contra usted, castígueme a mí.

\- ¿Te atreves a decirme que hacer? Sin embargo, esta semana tienen suerte.

Reiza camino por el salón, meditando lo próximo que iba a decir.

\- Supongo que habrán oído sobre la conmoción a causa de las Hormigas Quimera- La voz suave y amable de Reiza los asusto.

\- ¿Que tiene ver con nosotros?

\- Hace dos horas, me llamaron de la Asociación. Necesitan refuerzos y quieren llevarse a varios de mis presos para ponerlos a trabajar en el campo de batalla- Pokkle dejó caer su mandíbula y Kurapika abrió mucho los ojos- Los Zodiacos han elegido a veintiún residentes de mi cárcel para luchar en aras del salvamiento de la humanidad.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- ¡No bromee!

\- Número cincuenta y tres- Pokkle trago duro- Felicitaciones, no te castigaré por lo que acabas de hacer porque he decidido que voy a entregarlos a ti y a tu amigo.

Pokkle puso cara de horror.

Kurapika pensó a toda velocidad. ¿La Asociación estaba haciendo algo tan descabellado? El Presidente era un demente, ¿Tan rápido evolucionó el problema con esas hormigas para tomar medidas extremas? ¿Negociar con cazadores amorales? No solo abusan de los niños para probar métodos atroces, sino que ahora quieren emplear criminales para defender un mundo contaminado.

\- No me agradezcan mirándome así…- Reiza tomo y tiro bruscamente la cabeza de Pokkle para atrás, al tiempo que se hincaba hacia él y sonreía con los ojos cerrados- Ustedes son una oferta decente. El Vengador del Genei Ryodan, un hábil arquero y un Zoldyck, ¡Que combinación!

\- ¿Killua también…?

\- ¿Ese será nuestro castigo?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Es su oportunidad- Con presión, la gran mano en el cabello rosado hizo que gimiera de dolor- Hagan algo de provecho con sus vidas.

Con la cara pegada en el piso, Pokkle masculló dolor, miedo y rabia.

\- ¿Te estas quejando?

Temblado de los nervios, Pokkle vio la sombra amenazante de una de las zapatillas de Reiza y temió porque quisiera pisarlo, quizás patearle.

\- Reiza, gracias.

La amenaza se detuvo y Pokkle abrió incredulamente los ojos.

\- Qu... ¡Qué haces, Kurapika!

\- Repítelo, cuatrocientos cuatro.

\- Muchas gracias- Reiza no vio su expresión, tapada por la caída de sus mechones dorados- Perdone nuestra insolencia, le estamos muy agradecidos por tenernos en cuenta y aceptamos el trabajo sin poner pegas. Nos pondremos a disposición de la Asociación cuando usted mande.

El Master analizó a Kurapika por encima, ceñudo.

\- Bien, prepárense para el viaje. Enséñenle al mundo que los cazadores degradados, siempre tratados de paria, tienen su propio valor.

Dicho esto, Reiza mandó a sus Diablos llevarse a los muchachos donde pertenecían. El pelirosado no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó. Solo cuando reconoció que estaba de regreso en su cuarto y con vida tangible luego de su encontronazo con el Master Game, estalló en preguntas.

\- ¡¿Que has hecho?!

\- Fue la mejor decisión.

\- ¡Nos mataran! Nos harán sufrir del mismo modo que a ese Zoldyck o peor.

\- Es nuestra vía de escape.

\- Te equivocas, el Master eligió nuestro cementerio.

\- No, Reiza nos dio opciones.

Algo en el tono de su amigo se sintió extraño, tal vez nuevo. No lo oía como el compañero abnegado y melancólico que hablaba odios hasta en sueños, tampoco le sonaba al obstinado Kuruta que quería salvar a un inocente, ¿Acaso estaba oyendo al verdadero Kurapika Kuruta, el genio táctico?

Kurapika se sentó en la cama, pidiéndole que tomara asiento frente a el para explicarse.

\- Él nos dijo la verdad. La Asociación necesita ayuda, ayuda extraordinaria. Apuesto que fue idea de nuestro pirado presidente. Para cumplir su absurdo deseo y tener garantía en la batalla, los Zodiacos deben estar eligiendo gente entre los expedientes de los ex Hunter.

Pokkle comenzó a planteárselo, a decir verdad tenía mucho sentido si lo ponía desde esa perspectiva.

\- Es nuestra oportunidad para salir de aquí, si él quisiera torturarnos le habría dicho a la Asociación de Cazadores que estábamos indispuestos o muertos, cualquier excusa le hubiera servido.

\- Sí, para castigarnos.

Pokkle y su pesimismo, le restaban ingenio al tema.

\- Te asusto, ¿eh? No te confundas. Él nos estima, ha hecho esto por nosotros. Piensa con cuidado, ¿Porque querría entregarnos sin consultar con la Asociación? ¿Nuestras faltas no podían castigarse de otro modo? Estoy seguro que Master Reiza esperaba que fuéramos elegidos, estaba en sus planes…Tal vez por eso Killua sigue aquí- Kurapika pensó en voz alta, tocándose el pendiente de su oreja derecha.

\- Hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Porque necesitan cazadores renegados?

\- Los auténticos cazadores del mundo poseen Nen- Pokkle perdió el aliento- ¿Y si el enemigo, las Hormigas Quimera, tiene Nen?

\- ¿Hormigas Quimera? ¿Con Nen…? ¡Imposible, lo que dices sería un desastre biológico!

\- No he terminado la idea- Kurapika estaba serio, como si estuviera viendo aquello con sus propios ojos en ese mismo momento- Si consideramos los estudios sobre la especie, una Hormiga Quimera mutada es capaz de crecer a gran altura y comer carne humana para ampliar su menú.

Pokkle negó con las manos, conmocionado.

\- No es posible, no.

\- ¿Porque más la asociación está inquieta? Tú estuviste en NGL, sabes que existen cosas que el gobierno quiere esconder y solo llama a la Asociación Hunter para limpiar el desastre. Es la verdad. Las Hormigas poseen Nen, Pokkle.

\- Es ilógico, no me lo creo.

\- Entonces, rebáteme. Si no estoy equivocado, vidas humanas serán usadas para crear monstruos y por eso nos han elegido a nosotros, profesionales con práctica del Nen, para combatir ese mal. No veo otro motivo que este.

\- No, no.

El arquero se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y paseó por la pequeña habitación con agitación, tratando de concentrarse, de encontrar una réplica, una respuesta alternativa. No podía ser cierto.

\- Sí, puede ser…- Su voz le salió como un lamento.

\- Discúlpame por ser brusco, Pokkle- Sabía que era difícil digerir la información y aceptar los hechos de esa realidad doliente- Quería que entendieras porque le di las gracias. La asociación obligo a Reiza a entregarnos pero nosotros podemos sacar provecho de eso, confía en mí. Haré un plan.

El pelirosa quedó impresionado ante el razonamiento de su compañero. Increíble, ni él pudo habérselo planteado de ese modo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar tanto?

\- La verdad…hace tiempo que no lo hago- Kurapika se fijó en la pared, meditabundo- Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pienso de este modo, es extraño.

\- No es extraño. Si lo piensas mucho es porque te importa, Kurapika.

\- Eso…- Trato de desviar el tema, el otro chico no se lo permitió.

\- Te importa. No lo justifiques, es la primera vez que te veo y oigo con energía desde que nos encerraron juntos.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, veo muchas cosas nuevas en ti ahora- Pokkle le sonrió ampliamente- Este es el Kurapika que yo quería ver, no a un criminal cumpliendo obedientemente su sentencia.

Kurapika esbozo una pequeña sonrisa simpática.

\- Eres un gran compañero también, Pokkle.

Ambos amigos pasaron la noche como de costumbre, sin saber que mañana temprano dejarían Green Island para no volver nunca más.

.

.

.


	5. Gon conoce al Mago

**Capítulo 4**

Gon conoce al Mago

.

.

.

\- De comer, me gustarían los dulces de la marca Bungee. Si es posible, quisiera comerlos todos los días.

Fue la primera cosa que dijo Hisoka Morow, alias "el Mago", un cazador degenerado y famoso psicópata, cuando los jueces le preguntaron si se arrepentía de algo para reducir su sentencia.

El reciente cazador Gon Freecs nunca vio una protección tan feroz y cuantiosa para un solo hombre. Hisoka debía ser tremendo criminal. Admitía que su mirada era de temer, su aura peligrosísima aun cuando se lo veía tranquilo y que decir de su vestuario, llamativo y atiborrado de colores.

Pero no era un delincuente cualquiera, Hisoka fue un cazador que violó todas las reglas conocidas de la Asociación de Cazadores y tenía una lista de antecedentes que superaba la medida de lo tolerable. Mientras la gente a su alrededor no quería verlo ni en pintura, para Gon ese villano repelido por todos era un curioso personaje.

\- Oímos suficiente. Esta Corte ha decidido enviarlo a Green Island.

Nadie se sorprendió: era obvio. Todos los cazadores que el público no debía conocer eran llevados allí.

Hisoka no mostró ninguna expresión y siguió a los guardias, más por inercia que por interés.

Su maestro Kite ojeo al pelirrojo de soslayo, secretamente fascinado por el poder macabro que emanaba.

\- Creo que dice la verdad.

\- ¿Que dices, Gon?

\- Él dijo la verdad.

Kite lo miró con ceja alzada. Gon podía ser joven y ser bastante simple aunque su potencial era increíble, sin mencionar de su férrea determinación. Su única falla era la ingenuidad, digna de un inocente.

\- Si con verdad te refieres a que no se arrepiente de matar gente y destruir vidas, es cierto- Se cruzó de brazos, esperando que el bullicio abandonará pronto la sala para poder moverse con libertad.

 _"No me refería a eso",_ pensó el Freecs frunciendo el ceño.

\- Gon, tengo una reunión de emergencia con unos compañeros. Por hoy, suspenderemos tu entrenamiento.

\- Esta bien- El niño hubiera insistido, pero la faz de su maestro delataba la gravedad del asunto- ¿Sucedió algo malo, Kite?

Él no se acostumbraba a llamarlo "sensei," era mucho más simpático llamarlo por su nombre y Kite tampoco daba señales de disgusto.

\- Un incidente con una Hormiga Quimera.

\- ¿Hormiga Quimera?

Se confundió, ¿Una hormiga podía ser una quimera? ¿Las quimeras no eran como los dragones o esos seres mitológicos? Quería preguntarle a Kite muchas cosas pero no era el momento de curiosear.

\- Será por un rato- Él le revolvió el cabello, pidiéndole que no se preocupara demasiado- Espérame y no te metas en líos.

\- ¡Sí, te espero!

El Cazador de cabellos platinados se retiró de la sala de juicios. Al momento que se despidió de su pupilo, este no perdió tiempo en corretear por allí. No tenía remedio. Estaban en una de las sedes principales de la Asociación de Cazadores, para Gon todo era muy interesante.

Kite fue al encuentro de sus colegas, defensores de la naturaleza, para llevarse una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida (Una Hormiga Quimera mutante se comía seres humanos) al mismo tiempo que su hiperactivo estudiante inició su propia aventura, que cualquiera con buen juicio hubiera catalogado de insensata y estúpida.

Con decisión, bajo al sector más reservado de la sede. Gon nunca había enseñado su licencia tantas veces como esa mañana, pues en cada esquina alguien lo interceptó, incapaz de tragarse que él también era un Cazador hecho y derecho. Impaciente, apresuró el paso y llegó a un pasillo altamente protegido con multiplicidad de guardias, todos cazadores.

\- ¡Niño!

\- Me llamo Gon Freecs- Grito, pues ya había escuchado eso más de siete veces y contestado lo mismo otras diez- Soy un Hunter como ustedes, déjenme pasar.

\- Es zona resguardada.

\- Quiero ver al señor Hisoka Morrow.

\- ¿Verlo a ese? Debe ser una broma, chiquillo.

\- Tengo un mensaje para él.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí, le pidieron la licencia y reflexionaron. El pelinegro casi pierde la paciencia pues mientras más lo examinaban, menos creían en la fidelidad de la tarjeta y le hacían preguntas trampa sobre las pruebas de Cazador. Una vez se convencieron de la franqueza del menor, le permitieron pasar.

Gon anduvo por un pasillo recto y armado de rudos guardias en las esquinas que lo miraban con ferviente curiosidad, hasta el final del recorrido.

Una jaula de metal blindado.

No dudo de que estaba en la dirección correcta cuando el aura envolvente y maligna de Hisoka atacó sus sentidos. Con paso valiente, se presentó ante un par de centinelas de turno y les enseñó su licencia antes que hicieran preguntas innecesarias.

\- ¿Asunto?

\- Un mensaje.

\- ¿De parte tuya?

\- Kite. Soy su aprendiz.

Los vigilantes se mostraron más colaboradores. A veces, mencionar el nombre de Kite aligeraba las cosas y las hacía más fáciles. Ellos tomaron distancia y Gon se acercó a la jaula, que por seguridad solo tenía un pequeño resquicio para la provisión de bandejas de comida.

El aire se le hacía pesado a medida que se acercaba a esa fortaleza. Poniéndose de puntillas, Gon asomo la cabeza por ella.

\- ¿Hola?

Dentro era oscuridad total. Oía pequeñas ráfagas de viento más eso era imposible, el mago debía estar moviendo mucho los brazos o tocando algo que se mecía en el aire. Dándose coraje, subió la voz.

\- ¿Señor Mago?

\- Llámame Hisoka.

Gon supo que no hubo ningún golpe de poder y aun así, comenzó a sentir nervios.

\- Hisoka. Hola. Yo soy Gon.

\- Suenas muy simpático- Él no podía verlo pero las voces delataban a ojo ciego- Vaya, ¿Eres un niño?

\- ¡No soy un niño, soy un cazador!

\- Ya veo.

La voz de Hisoka era calmada, armoniosa, increíblemente suave. No sonaba a un criminal de malas palabras y acento rasposo, todo lo contrario, hablaba con una tranquilidad muy inquietante, controlada y ansiosa, una voz capaz de estremecer por la delicadeza de su fino tono enigmático.

\- Te traje de comer.

\- ¿Tú serás mi cena?

\- ¿Que dices? Eres raro.

Gon pidió permiso para abrir el resquicio y depositar en él una bolsa que traía de su mochila. No solo la vio desaparecer en la negrura, también la escuchó siendo arrastrada hacia Hisoka, a quien en ningún momento escucho moverse. ¿Tendría algo adentro para tirar de la bolsa? Lo dudaba, probablemente tuviera alguna habilidad para eso.

\- ¡Woh, que sorpresa!

De repente, Hisoka cambio su tono por uno más emotivo y sincero.

El pelinegro sonrió para sus adentros.

\- En la sentencia dijiste que te gustaban esos dulces. Hasta el peor de los pecadores merece un último deseo- Declaró, tratando de ver a Hisoka, su rostro, quizás su sonrisa, tal vez una mano, acabando en fracaso por la penumbra del interior.

\- Eres muy amable. Nadie me hizo caso.

\- Sabia que no mentías- Se vanaglorio Gon, orgulloso de si por saber juzgar a la gente- Siento no darte más, me dijeron que estarás encerrado un tiempo.

\- ¿Gon, dijiste que te llamabas?- El niño afirmó, teniendo el extraño presentimiento que Hisoka si podía verlo, que se veían a los ojos justo ahora- Para mí, es muy raro ser agradecido pero esto lo vale.

\- No debes darme las gracias, me conformo con que te guste. Bueno, me voy.

\- Gon.

\- ¿Sí?

\- También me gustan las frutas sin madurar.

Esta declaración de Hisoka, con la que podía sentir su sonrisa lasciva en la oreja, lo descolocó por completo. Durante un tiempo pensó que fue un comentario extraño,… después entendió una cosa. Estaba hablando exclusivamente para él y Gon no tenía idea de cómo encajar esa frase con algo importante.

Ahora, seis meses después, Gon recordó vivamente su primer encuentro con el Mago cuando oyó a su maestro.

\- Todos aceptaron la idea del loco de nuestro presidente- Se quejó el Cazador Biólogo, decepcionado porque la Asociación aceptara tamaña decisión y resentido con los Zodiacos por no haber parado el carro cuando debían- Y esto sucede cuando el Mago Hisoka escapa de camino a la prisión...Que coraje, al final todo pasa por algo.

Todos enloquecieron cuando Hisoka se fugó antes de llegar a Green Island y el país estuvo en alerta por él. No obstante, de haber estado preso, el presidente Netero no habría dudado en incluirlo a la lista de personajes poderosos que irían a combatir contra las Hormigas Quimera.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Gon?

\- Nada, nada.

En su interior, Gon estaba intrigado. Si llegaba a encontrarse con Hisoka en el futuro le preguntaría sobre el significado de su extraño enunciado. No podía dejar de pensar que era un mensaje para él, que estaba hablando de él.

\- El mundo está conmocionado por las Hormigas Quimera. Cualquier otro asunto es insignificante, según parece- Kite chasqueo la lengua, disconforme con el avance de los hechos- Todas las misiones de los Hunter se cancelaron por ellos.

\- ¿La búsqueda de Hiso...digo, el Mago también?

Kite ladeo la cabeza hacia su pupilo, extrañado.

\- Todas las misiones.

\- Vaya- Gon supo que se delató a sí mismo y quiso dar vuelta la situación-...Las Hormigas Quimera y todo eso, debe ser un asunto muy serio, ¿verdad?- Repitió lo que escucho, nervioso.

Su maestro se puso de pie.

\- Lo que importa son esos sujetos que quieren que custodiemos- Miro la ventana, a espaldas de Gon- Sé que eres muy amistoso, Gon, pero recuerda que tus futuros compañeros son presos hunter. No te fíes de ellos. Nuestro trabajo será llevarlos a la batalla para que participen de este enfrentamiento entre monstruos y humanos.

\- Entiendo.

Kite pudo ver que no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Eres mi aprendiz, así que tienes ventaja sobre ellos: no dejes que lo sepan. Quiero un grupo imparcial, neutral.

\- Sí… _Comandante_.

\- ¿Cuento contigo? ¿Estás listo para esto?

\- ¡Sí!

El pelinegro se postró firme cual soldado, reflejando a su superior con grandes ojos de decisión y emoción.

\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás- suspiro Kite, fastidiado.

Mucho más lejos de la base de Kite y compañía, a bordo de un globo aviador, el mayor de los criminales fugitivos terminaba un castillo de naipes, con la motivación de un recuerdo grabado a fuego en su mente. Esa vocecita dulce colándose por los barrotes, temeraria y confiada; ese regalo increíble. Tres cajas de goma de mascar de su marca favorita. Ese joven cazador debió haber estado entusiasmado para entregárselos porque hasta dejo el ticket en la bolsa, que registraba la compra apenas media hora antes de su encuentro, considerando que pasó por toda esa seguridad. Sí que se había tomado muchas molestias para entregarle eso ¡A él!

En la sentencia quiso dejar en claro que no se lamentaba de nada y usó una broma, un comentario sarcástico que un jovencito pudo descifrar. Una tierna criatura volátil, un cazador en camino, un prometedor adversario... Como le encantaban las frutas inmaduras.

Su mano tembló de excitación y la carta que sostenía chocó con el castillo de naipes, un simple movimiento que provocó el derrumbe de decenas de colores y figuras.

Esbozando una sonrisa de gran emoción, se imaginó cómo sería volver a encontrar esa luz llamada Gon Freecs. Por él había escapado de su destino como prisionero. El caos de las Hormigas Quimera lo obligó a tomar otra ruta y era lo mejor para Hisoka. Porque mientras más ocupado estuviera el mundo con esas raras criaturas, más cerca estaría de tener a Gon.

Sí... Quería ver esa mirada de montaña y escuchar aquella cantarina voz inocente, ahogándose en gritos de horror y jadeos eróticos.

\- Ya no puedo esperar para jugar contigo.

Con toda seguridad, su próximo encuentro sería muy divertido.

.

.

.


	6. Comando Indeseable

**Capítulo 5:** Comando Indeseable

.

.

* * *

.

Pese su experiencia como biólogo y explorador activo nunca se sintió obligado a lidiar con gente nueva como ahora. En su carrera siempre fue necesario entablar una relación laboral con quienes investigaría o diera colaboración pero en este caso...

\- No sé si he caído bajo...- murmuro Kite, apretando los dientes. Su discípulo lo miro raro porque soltara una frase así de repente.

Vaya broma de mal gusto. Precisamente a él lo eligieron para comandar a un grupo conformado de criminales indisciplinados, que nada tenía que ver con su estilo de trabajo. ¿Porque lo asignaron en primer lugar y como comandante, además?

 _"Confiamos en tu capacidad"_

¡Jodido Pariston! Con su sonrisa psicótica y su voz de doble significado, seguro que lo eligió con otro motivo.

Pero allí estaba, en el puerto de Green Island, una isla olvidada de Dios que un hombre llamado Reiza sacó provecho para construir una prisión de alta seguridad. Para Kite, esta tenía mejor presentación e imponencia que la Torre de Trampas del Cazador Lippo.

En cuanto llego, seguido de un Gon listo con su mochila de viaje y su inolvidable caña de pescar, se encontraron a Reiza y un número de gente esperando.

Cinco personas en total, algunos se destacaban gracias a la expresión de sus ojos, otros eran llamativos por su apariencia y el difuso recuerdo de sus rostros en carteles de recompensa.

\- ¿Porque están encadenados?

La pregunta era obvia y casi podía pasar de una broma si no fuera por seriedad de Kite.

El Master ni intento sonreír.

\- Por las dudas.

Por el rabino del ojo, Kite miro disimuladamente a los Demonios de Reiza, reteniendo a esos cinco personajes misteriosos, seguramente complejos y llenos de secretos. Algo le decía que estaba próximo a ver un volcán en erupción, no sabía porque, el sentimiento era tan fuerte que le erizaba los vellos.

\- ¿Son todos?

\- Sí- Reiza comenzó a señalar a sus presos, viendo que ninguno quería presentarse- Dos son nuevos, te los regalo- Señalo a un moreno de risos negros y a una mujer de peinado fucsia.

Kite quedo perplejo. ¿"Se los regalaba", dijo? Que falta de profesionalismo.

De la nada, el Master chasqueo los dedos y las esposas en las manos, pies y cintura de los presos cayeron al suelo.

Un silencio sepulcral sacudió a todos.

Kite no se lo podía creer.

Los presos estaban atónitos.

Gon no entendió nada.

\- ¿Uh, que paso?- Pregunto inocentemente, sin darse cuenta que los elegidos por los Zodiacos estaban en libertad en pleno puerto, capaces de hacer lo que quisieran ante la restricción de Nen anulada.

Sin perder tiempo, Kurapika dio un gruñido feroz y materializo sus cadenas.

\- Trate de contenerme pero no lo puedo soportar- Rugió, dando un salto hacia atrás para imponer distancia y manejar mejor sus instrumentos- ¡Tu vida me enferma!

Kite dio un suspiro, ¿Que les pasaba a esos locos? Gon miro de un lado a otro, sin entender ni ápice de lo que sucedía. Su atención se fijó en un niño de cabellos blancos, tan desconcertado como el, de su misma edad y que inspiraba un sentimiento de soledad a su alrededor. ¿Quién sería él?

Killua miro a Kurapika, el rubio que lo ayudo dos veces, enfrentándose a esa mujer de mirada estoica. Los otros le eran aburridos. El moreno a su lado olía a perro mojado, el enano con flechas temblaba de miedo y la fémina con pretensiones de coqueta no le hacía gracia.

\- Ya veo- La pelirosa también reacciono, severa- ¡Muestra tu verdadera cara, Bastardo de la Cadena!

Usando Gyo, todos pudieron ver las manos de Machi, la archiconocida doctora del extinto Genei Ryodan, desenvolviendo hilos afilados al igual que un titiritero. ¿Quién diría que el hilo era peligroso?

\- Ya, ya, cálmense, chicas.

Reiza los miro con intensidad, recordándoles en un solo gesto que él todavía mandaba y que si ocasionaban problemas, pagarían.

\- ¡No soy una chica!- Aclaro Kurapika, un poco descolocado.

\- A mí no me importa- Machi pareció reflexionar y desactivo su Nen- Puedo matarte cuando quiera, hacerlo aquí sería un desperdicio.

\- Tu miserable existencia es un desperdicio.

Killua se asombró, ¿Era idea suya o esos ojos de plomo se volvieron rojos como el fuego? Gon también lo noto, temiéndose lo peor.

\- ¡Basta!

Gon se arrojó sobre Kurapika, cerrando sus pequeñas manos alrededor de la cintura, buscando detenerlo. El irascible Kuruta apenas lo noto, agitado y descontrolado por las ganas de liquidar a esa mujer infame.

\- Déjame, niño.

\- ¡No se peleen! ¿No tuvimos suficiente violencia? ¡No sean como las Hormigas!

Kite estaba a punto de apartar a su aprendiz de ese rubio sediento de sangre cuando la voz conciliadora de Gon logro llegar al corazón de ese extraño y todo quedo en silencio.

Kurapika parpadeo, abandonando el rojo, y exhalo un suspiro.

\- Yo...- Miro el suelo, miro a todos, a Killua, al niño abrazando su cintura. Qué vergüenza. La prisión sí que le paso fractura para actuar de ese modo tan irresponsable y con ese impulso imprudente- Me disculpo.

Al oír esa sincera disculpa, Kite volvió a confirmarlo. No había elegido a Gon por nada, ni fue forzado a hacerlo por petición de su padre. No. Gon tenía un poder para apaciguar el amargor en el corazón de la gente.

Killua miro impresionado a Gon. ¿Eso fue instinto, sinceridad o manipulación? ¿Que se traía?

Machi no dijo nada.

El comandante decidió dejar las vueltas e ir al grano.

\- ¡Óiganme, todos! De aquí iremos a un buque y de este a un jet, directos a territorio enemigo- Anuncio firme para que lo oyeran y le prestaran la debida atención- A partir de ese momento serán compañeros de armas. Recuérdenlo bien. No quiero trampas, traiciones o líos internos- Observo a Kurapika de reojo y este bajo la mirada- Quiero gente que luche a costa de sus vidas. Si no cumplen con mis demandas son libres de quedarse con Reiza, para venir conmigo deben obedecerme.

\- ¿Cómo asegurara nuestra obediencia?- Hablo Killua de la nada.

Kite lo hubiera reprendido, viendo que era tan joven como Gon. A tiempo supo que el fin de su pregunta era de pura curiosidad, no para causar alboroto, por lo que respondió con calma.

\- A donde iremos es un nuevo mundo de monstruos y horrores impensables. Déjenme decirles que el único modo de escape que tienen soy yo, pues mi comunicación con el exterior nos ayudara a abandonar el lugar de ser necesario o una vez acabemos la misión.

\- Sabia que la promesa de dejar la prisión no tenía validez- dijo la mujer de pelo fucsia, identificada como Baise.

\- ¿Puedo llevar a mis perros?- Quiso saber Squala, el moreno- Los necesito, mi Nen se basa en ellos.

\- ¿Perros?- Kite se preguntó cuanto más podía soportar- Entiendo. De todas formas los necesitaremos para buscar víctimas.

\- Tengo una pregunta.

Diablos, todos tenían algo que decir. Hasta Reiza se veía divertido, atormentándolo en silencio con esa especialidad de reos que le trajo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Iremos como observadores o como parte de una misión de ataque? Debemos ponerle un nombre a las cosas, especialmente a las prioridades que nos demandan- Explico Kurapika, con una elocuencia que pecaba de intelectual.

 _"Vaya, no es tan impulsivo como pensé en un principio",_ pensó Kite, pues había creído que ese muchacho le daría problemas.

\- Es una misión de ataque, así es. Fijar el objetivo, atacar y destruir.

Sin disimulo, Killua se echó a reír.

\- ¡No pretenda engañarnos!

Kurapika se sorprendió de su osadía, aunque tuviera razón.

\- ¿Que dijiste?- A Kite no le gusto que un niñato lo acusara de mentiroso frente a su nueva compañía.

\- No está aquí para llevarnos a cumplir un trabajo comunitario de pasada. Díganos la verdad. Seremos sus "soldaditos", no sus peones, téngalo claro.

\- Tú eres...

Killua sonrió gatuno, había provocado al adulto y estaba listo para desprestigiarlo frente de todos. Para su decepción, Kurapika tomo cartas en el asunto y lo detuvo antes de ir más lejos.

\- No se olvide que sabemos la verdad.

\- ¿La verdad?

\- Puede amenazarnos tanto como quiera, somos el desecho de la Asociación pero usted debe saber que hay una razón oscura detrás de esto.

\- La razón es conveniente, entre las Hormiga Quimera y nosotros, los Hunter malos…- Killua alzo un dedo y le dio vueltas- Los Zodiacos y la Asociación quieren enseñar su poder al mundo enviándonos en su nombre.

De todos allí reunidos el único que no hablo fue Pokkle, profundamente temeroso por hallarse en medio de personajes mucho más fuertes que él. Maduros y expertos. Quiso creer que estaban esperando una oportunidad para escapar cuando Kurapika y Killua, sincronizados y brutales, atacaron al peliblanco con sola una frase.

\- Nos eligieron para eliminarnos, ¿Verdad, Comandante?

Kite entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

Los temores de Pokkle se confirmaron.

\- Sí, así es.

La afirmación de Kite fue absoluta y cada quien reacciono por la revelación que cayó sobre ellos.

Killua entorno los ojos.

Kurapika se mordió el labio inferior.

Pokkle se encogió en sí mismo, asustado.

Gon agacho la mirada, apenado.

Machi se cruzó de brazos, indiferente.

Baise chasqueo la lengua, despectiva.

Squala apretó los puños, resignado.

Reiza sonrió animosamente.

Kite tomo aire y volvió a hablar.

\- Si luchan por la Humanidad podrán ser recordados como algo más que unos simples rufianes usados de carnada, lo siento, es la verdad- Admitió incomodo- Pero yo me asegurare de hacer valer su memoria y agallas en esta contienda, si quieren merecerlo esfuércense y serán respetados. Por eso, ¡Den batalla! Encerrados en prisión y consumidos por el rencor y ansias de regresar al exterior, les recuerdo que este mundo ya no es el que conocieron. Si se esfuerzan pueden cambiarlo, cualquier pequeña cosa hace su diferencia. Por el mismo motivo, ¡Luchen con coraje y den su vida por algo honorable que el mundo recuerde!

Ese discurso era motivo de un aplauso y Gon golpeo sus palmas con entusiasmo, mientras los nuevos reclutas analizaban de arriba abajo a su superior al mando.

 _"Este hombre sabe de lo que habla",_ coincidieron todos.

\- Dicho esto, espero que me den su lealtad y trabajen debidamente a mi lado. ¿Aceptan mi propuesta?

Cada quien se lo pensó, mirando a la nada y a sí mismos.

Kurapika miro a Machi con odio puro, preguntándose porque tenían que estar juntos en el mismo equipo, era como una broma del destino. El acabo en la cárcel por destruir al Genei Ryodan, todo sea para vengarse y que nadie pasara por lo que él tuvo que sufrir… Ahora que el mundo padecía una crisis mundial no tenía sentido negarse a un cambio. Seria hipócrita abandonar la chance cuando él tuvo que matar para salvar a otros y todavía podía usar su poder para el bien, si Machi seguía vivía sus Cadenas podían ser usadas libremente. Sí, debía intentarlo.

Entre miradas fugaces, Killua tuvo un presentimiento sobre Gon. Quería conocerlo. Sabía que no podía ser un criminal, pues su olor era puro y silvestre, de ojos inocentes y honestos, seguro era el guardián. Con esa idea, pensó que no estaría mal divertirse otro tanto y de paso conocer un poco más al rubio de ojos grises, al que le guardaba un tremendo interés, más ahora que fue testigo de su carácter más temible a causa de esa mujer de mirada fría. ¿Cuánta diversión podría tener de ellos?

Pokkle tembló de nerviosismo y Reiza lo palmeo en el hombro en un gesto de apoyo, como si supiera lo que pensaba y en lo aterrado que estaba. Pokkle se sorprendió tanto de esto que perdió el miedo y pensó que sí, que si podía hacer algo por alguien, para ayudar a la raza humana, podía olvidar sus propias inseguridades.

Gon y Kite no necesitaron esperar una respuesta. Las caras resueltas de los prisioneros de Reiza hablaron antes de abrir la boca:

\- Aceptamos.

Un "sí" general era un hecho muy raro que acababa de suceder de milagro.

Con esto, Kite se acomodó la gorra y se dijo a sí mismo paciencia, apoyo, comunicación, debería enseñarles bastante pues tampoco eran soldados. En otras palabras, tendría mucho trabajo. ¿Cómo acabó aceptando ese trato tan malo?, se repitió con tedio.

\- Muy bien- Kite los miro a todos y cada uno con intensidad- Mi nombre es Kite y seré su comandante. Cuidemos la espalda del otro, avancemos para adelante y demos una memorable batalla, codo a codo. O mueran en el intento.

Killua sintió sus labios temblar de una risita.

\- Por favor, cuide de nosotros- pico con travesura.

Kurapika giro hacia él, a punto de regañarlo por buscapleitos pero cuando los dos se vieron a los ojos quedo perplejo ante el color de sus ojos, mucho más azules que el propio cielo sobre su cabeza.

El albino fingió no darle importancia.

\- No te enojes, me quedare siempre que me entretengan.

Kurapika esbozo una sonrisa, pequeña y diminuta, que sorprendió a Machi de lejos.

\- ¡Gracias por unirse!- exclamo Gon, feliz como si fueran a irse al parque por una vuelta- Mi nombre es Gon Freecs.

\- ¿Porque estás aquí?- Interpelo Kurapika, curioso. Por donde mirara, el pelinegro no encajaba en el perfil de un delincuente juvenil.

\- Pues, yo... ¿"Soy como ustedes"?- Gon repitió lo que su maestro pidió que dijera cuando le preguntaran eso pero no le salió.

Nadie le creyó ni una letra.

\- Vaya que eres tonto...- Se rió Killua.

Gon quedo patitieso, ¡lo habían descubierto a la primera!

Kite se masajeo la frente, resignado.

 _"Me pregunto cuanto me durara este dolor de cabeza"_

.

.

.


	7. Vale por un beso

El capítulo siguiente será, como ya anticipe, la _Sección de Preguntas y Respuestas_. ¡Aún hay tiempo para el miércoles! Cuéntenme su opinión, críticas, teorías, y ¿Por qué no? Tal vez un debate. Cada cierto tiempo abriré esa Sección pero como sería la primera del fic quisiera dejarles unas cuantas cosas claras, por lo que empezare con lo básico para explicar. Es válido en Fanfic y WattPad, así que siéntase libres de dejar sus ideas en la página que les sea más fácil. Todo comentario respetuoso será bienvenido.

Sin otro aviso que estorbe, a leer.

.

.

 **Capítulo 6**

Vale por un beso

.

.

Para ser justos, la primera operación como guerrillero para Kite se sentía a un tropiezo tras otro. Para empezar, se suponía que debía llevarse a cinco presos, sin embargo, Reiza tuvo el descaro de "regalarle" dos por ser nuevos. Siguiendo el protocolo, Kite pidió sus antecedentes para saber que esperar pero como el Master quería olvidarse del asunto y echarlos lo más pronto posible le resumió lo importante.

\- El rubio es un vengador con Caderas, la ladrona es una doctora de hilos. El albino es peligroso, no te metas mucho con él ni tu niño- Advirtió, viendo que Gon y Killua entablaban una amistosa conversación de dos niños normales y hasta reían entre ellos- El mafioso es un adiestrador de perros, el de gorra es un arquero de Nen y la otra mujer usa besos como trampa.

\- ¿Besos?

\- Ya lo entenderás.

\- No me gusta tu tono.

\- A mí no me mires. Solo sé su expediente.

Sin verle más remedio, Kite se los llevo a todos al barco en el que había venido con Gon. Al principio tuvo dudas de que alguien quisiera pasarse de listo y empezaran los líos, asombrosamente no pasó nada que mencionar y avanzaron igual que una tropa de patriotas con cara de mártires.

Después de un rato, el jet prometido arribo en cubierta.

\- Yo soy Baise, mucho gusto- Se presentó de súbito, haciendo gala de sus encantos al despeinarse con las manos.

\- Hola, yo me llamo Gon.

\- Yo Killua y no te me acerques.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeño? ¿Les temes a las chicas?

\- Para nada, es que tú apestas.

Gon lo miro con censura.

\- ¡Killua, eso no se le dice a una dama!

\- Sí, niño, cuida tu lengua.

\- Cuídala tú,… "señorita".

\- Killua, respeta a las mujeres- Intervino Kurapika, pues no toleraba la falta de modales- Y a tus mayores- Agrego, refiriéndose a Kite. No quería un roce con ese hombre de nuevo, tampoco quería que el Zoldyck se enemistara con nadie tan pronto.

\- Sí, sí.

\- Oh, al fin, un caballero.

Baise tomo la mano de Kurapika y paso los dedos por su dorso con gesto insinuante. El rubio quiso apartar su mano educadamente cuando ella se lanzó a sus labios.

\- Una dama debe respetarse a sí misma.

No llego a tocarlo.

Kurapika bajo el libro de mano, _"Viaje al Nuevo Mundo por Don Freecs",_ de su cara, la huella del labial de Baise impregnada en la portada.

Baise se encogió de hombros, sonriendo en su interior por haber encontrado una presa difícil.

\- Como dije, un caballero.

Killua hizo un gesto odioso con la lengua. Gon no sabía dónde mirar, nervioso.

\- Es idea mía o es muy melindroso- murmuro Squala, sin entender porque alguien rechazaría a una preciosidad como aquella.

Baise contemplo a su nuevo equipo, no, el grupo, ellos no eran un equipo, lo supo desde el principio y como buena manipuladora observaba auras dignas para convertirlos en sus esclavos. Considerando el aumento abrupto de aura que mostró en el puerto, Kurapika era su mejor opción. Con la fama de Machi, ni en sueños se acercaría. Dudaba mucho encontrar una oportunidad con el comandante sin que este advirtiera sus intenciones, en especial si leyó sus antecedentes. Tampoco es como si quisiera rebajarse a besar niños, el albino lucia atemorizante de a ratos y el pelinegro se veía tan inocente que le daba pena robarle un beso.

Si lo encontraba desprevenido, sabía que podía atrapar a Kurapika en su encanto. Este podía cuidarse de ella todo lo que quisiera pero los hombres como el eran así; de tan serios siempre se pierden algo.

\- La Asociación de Cazadores nos proporcionó equipamiento especializado para este tipo de batalla. Aprovechen esta generosidad y tomen lo que necesiten, que nos bastaremos con eso.

Todos acataron las órdenes del comandante. Nadie se inclinó por usar un traje especial, exceptuando accesorios como fajas, protectores de ojos, artículos de infantería ligera y zapatos hechos para el espionaje silencioso. Aun con Nen, sabían que podían necesitar armamento.

Después de media hora de preparación, Kite dio la orden de subir al jet.

\- ¿Y tú, no llevaras nada?

\- Solo esto- Killua le enseño las manos, que de la nada se transformaron en garras.

Eran contadas las veces que a Kite lograban sorprenderlo. Un asesino de cuna maldita. Un Zoldyck de cuidado.

\- Muy bien- Cedió.

No falto mucho para que Gon le preguntara a su nuevo amigo como logro ese truco con sus manos, fascinado por su macabro poder.

Como era una obligación llevárselo con sus mascotas, Kite abrió las compuertas para abordar a los perros de Squala que, según el reporte, estaban con el cuándo fue capturado por la policía.

Con una pasividad de lo más amenazante, Machi se introdujo en el jet y se sentó en el primer lugar que hallo libre, sin mirar a nadie ni hablar. Sin lugar a dudas ella sería la antipática asocial del equipo y con razón, porque Kurapika la miraba con una cautela preocupante, sentado al lado de su amigo Pokkle, quien había cogido un arco y flechas de verdad, una navaja multiuso y pequeñas armas semiautomáticas.

Los que si sabían de armas eran Baise y Squala por su pasado criminal. Baise se trajo una escopeta y un cinturón lleno de pistolas al estilo de los vaqueros, en tanto Squala sufría de la espalda por una mochila que pesaba como si cargara ladrillos.

\- ¿Llevas bombas allí?- Apunto Kite, precavido.

\- Eso, y comida para perros.

\- Que considerado.

Bailándole una risa entre los labios, Baise miro sugestivamente al morocho.

\- Un hombre dedicado a sus mascotas. Ya no se consiguen así. Dime, Squala, ¿Eres tan fiel como los perros?

Él se detuvo cuando estaba buscando un sitio entre sus caninos para acomodarse y la miro sonrojado.

\- A decir verdad, tengo novia.

\- Rayos. Los buenos ya están liados.

\- ¿Es un halago? Si lo es, gracias.

Era un espectáculo patético a ojos de Killua. Se notaba a leguas que la pelirroja estaba jugando con él y el muy bobo se dejaba. Con pereza se hundió en su asiento, oyendo como caía el orgullo masculino por una sonrisa engañosa de mujer.

\- Cuéntame, ¿Te gusta que te sometan como a los perros? ¿Tu novia lo hace?

Kurapika emitió un suspiro, muy disgustado. Solo eso faltaba, conversaciones fuera de tono en un momento serio como ese.

\- Hablemos de las acciones a tomar.

Kite cortó el absurdo y todos, menos Baise, se lo agradecieron.

\- Debo saber si su Nen puede beneficiarnos para un análisis previo a la batalla. Como saben, haremos trabajo de exploración. Una vez toquemos tierra, nos desplazaremos por el terreno y avanzaremos todo lo posible hacia nuestro objetivo: la Reina Quimera… Para tal misión, necesito que me hablen de su Nen en términos de combate.

\- Lo entendemos y debo decir que es injusto hablar de nuestras probabilidades de éxito cuando usted tiene el mayor conocimiento, comandante Kite- El Kuruta trato de ser lo más respetuoso posible, aun oponiéndose a el- Entiendo su punto de que no podemos ir a tientas pero la Asociación reconoció nuestro poder y debe confiar en su criterio.

Baise levanto la mano como si estuviera en una clase.

\- A mí también me gustaría saber el potencial que tenemos todos, ya saben, para actuar correctamente en casos especiales.

\- No veo la necesidad de exponer nuestras habilidades individuales a pos de una batalla sin cuartel. En vez de iniciar una unidad de confianza, nos pondríamos en una desventaja peligrosa.

Kite miro a Kurapika de pies a cabeza. _"Él es un estratega"_

Antes de poder abrir la boca, Kite fue interrumpido.

\- A mí me parece que sí. ¿Qué opinas, Squala?- Ella le paso sus inquietas manos por los hombros- Es más que evidente que tienes un poder con los perros, tú mismo te delatas. ¿No quieres saber cómo valerte de los otros?

\- Por favor, señorita- Kurapika intento ser cortes- No querremos debates internos. Eso sería un problema- Miro hacia Kite, quien les había dicho desde el principio que no quería ese tipo de conflictos.

\- Yo quiero saber. Díganme, niños, ¿Que habilidades tienen ustedes que nos puedan servir? ¿Podemos confiar en ustedes y entregarles nuestras vidas? Quiero saber qué clase de persona me cubrirá la espalda y a quien yo se la cuidare.

Kurapika trago duro.

Kite se cruzó de brazos, apretándose el brazo con recelo.

Tedioso, Killua admiro todo el interior del avión sin verle lo interesante a pesar de estar bien equipado, ser extremadamente complejo y lujoso, en contraste a un jet propio del ejército. La Asociación sí sabía derrochar dinero cuando la situación lo requería.

\- Si eso sucede...- Gon hablo a favor de la paz- Solo debes gritar y vendremos a ayudarte. Eres nuestra compañera.

Igual que paso en el puerto, Gon conmovía hasta al más rígido.

Killua miro sus zapatos, meditabundo. Compañeros, amigos, ¿Existía algo así en el nuevo mundo? Miro a Gon y pensó que podía ser verdad, que era capaz de hacerlo realidad. ¿Ser amigo de Gon estaría mal?

Kurapika agradeció infinitamente a ese niño, que siempre lograba cortar la tensión, diciendo no solo lo más sensato, también lo más acertado para la causa. Ese debía ser su deber, serenar la situación, calmar los corazones, inspirar esperanza. Sus palabras eran simples y a la vez profundas.

Por primera vez en su vida, Baise sintió vergüenza de haber hablado de más.

\- Supongo...- Balbuceo, en shock.

\- Puedo aceptarlo- Kite sonrió a medias.

\- Como dijo el rubio, no hay necesidad. Nos eligieron por algo y por eso estamos aquí- Agrego Squala, sin intenciones de quebrar el ambiente.

\- ¡Ya, ya! De acuerdo, me disculpo- Ella cerro los ojos resentida- Solo quería estar segura.

Killua tuvo una ocurrencia y se dirigió a ella.

\- Esa disculpa no basta. Ya que insistes tanto en conocernos, ¿Porque no empiezas y nos muestras tu poder?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Ahora que decidimos que no lo haríamos?

\- Oye, yo no soy quien trae fornituras para largas distancias. Actúas muy segura de ti misma pero insistes mucho en saber que talento tenemos nosotros, como si quisieras aliarte al más apto- El comentario de Killua puso tensos a todos- No veo nada malo en eso. Jugar sabiendo que vas a ganar está muy bien, especialmente cuando te acompaña un verdadero ganador. ¿Eso busca, "señorita"?

Baise se vio acorralada.

Vio en Killua a una serpiente de ojos afilados que, antes que lo supiera, la estaba sofocando con su ingenio.

A pesar de las circunstancias, a Kite le agrado que en el escuadrón hubiera gente valiosa que sabía cómo destacar. _"Él también es bueno. Es veloz para las deducciones. No es inteligente por recolectar información o por hacer conjeturas acertadas, es brillante porque su astucia es innata. Se da cuenta de lo que anda mal, a pesar de jamás haber tratado con gente diferente a su entorno. Él se adapta a cualquier situación, es un privilegiado"_

\- Me estoy comenzando a cansar de ti, niño.

\- Señorita, enséñeme algo. Porque yo tampoco quiero cuidar su inútil trasero por nada y pedirte ayuda si no me sirves.

\- ¡Killua, basta!- Kurapika lo amonesto- Eso fue despiadado, compórtate.

\- Solo estoy diciendo lo que piensan todos.

\- ¡Muy bien!- Llena de coraje, Baise golpeo el asiento con los puños, encendida de rabia.

\- Momento, momento, cálmense por favor- rogó Gon, asustado.

Baise volteo hacia Squala y lo miro decidida. Sin perder tiempo y con toda la osadía posible, tomo el rostro del mafioso entre sus manos, reteniéndolo para que no escapara. Relamiéndose los labios, se inclinó hacia él y lo beso apasionadamente frente a todos.

Killua no creyó que en serio fuera a funcionar.

A Gon se le encendió la cara y Kite se golpeó el rostro.

Pokkle parpadeo, impresionado a no poder, y Kurapika se preguntó dónde quedo la decencia.

Después de unos segundos cargados de sensualidad, Baise soltó a Squala ahora con los ojos hechos corazones, sacando la lengua.

\- Este es mi poder- Baise se paró y el moreno se arrodillo a sus pies. Ella le piso la columna con su tacón- Mis besos someten a cualquiera. No existe distinción. ¿Qué les parece?

Squala comenzó a ladrar descontroladamente, cada vez más extasiado cuando Baise lo pisoteaba sin piedad.

\- Que aterrador- susurro Kite, perturbado por ese nuevo nivel de manipulación en una mujer.

\- Ya veo- Killua no le veía nada malo, hasta le interesaba el método- Servirás muy bien como cebo.

\- ¡T-tú, ¿Quién dijo que me rebajare a ser un cebo?!

\- Otra utilidad no tienes.

Kurapika se quejó internamente. ¿No fue el quien la engaño para que mostrara su habilidad y ahora la desacreditaba? Él era muy diferente de Gon, quien lucía consternado de ver a Squala comportándose igual que sus amigos peludos.

\- Dejen el show de circo para después- pidió Kite, harto de ver ese drama- Devuélvelo a la normalidad.

\- No puedo. Será mi esclavo por un tiempo. Ya sé, le pediré que me pinte las uñas.

Sin el mayor recato, Baise se sentó en el lugar de Squala y este inmediatamente se inclinó a sus manos, listo para cumplir el mandado.

\- Como si no fuera suficiente con humillar a un hombre- murmuro Pokkle, incrédulo.

Kurapika se tocó los labios delicadamente.

\- Que cerca estuve del peligro- Dijo para sí, orgulloso de su buen trato con las mujeres para no haber caído en esa trampa.

Pasado el mal rato – Pese que Squala seguía dando pena– todos se pusieron en posición cuando Kite dio la orden de despegar y el jet entro en campo aéreo. Con el paso de los minutos, la tensión se volvió punzante, tanta que Pokkle creyó que se desmayaría de los nervios. Baise se entretuvo con su nueva víctima, sacándole jugosos datos de su Nen y todo lo que sabía de armas. Solo el discípulo del comandante Kite y el hijo de Silva Zoldyck estaban en el apogeo de una nueva emoción: el entusiasmo por la acción. Todo esto mientras Kurapika formulaba un plan en su cabeza, fingiendo demencia cuando su mirada chocaba con la de Machi, pues sabía que tendría que lidiar con ella de ahora en adelante.

\- Yo, Kurapika.

\- ¿Uh?- Despistado, se encontró con la mirada azulina de Killua.

\- ¿Que te traes con esa mujer? Déjame decirte que estas como caja de explosivos. Una chispa y explotas.

\- Es asunto mío.

\- ¿Tanto la odias?

Kurapika reprimió sus ansias de gritar.

\- No tienes idea.

Killua lo miro de costado, queriendo sonsacarle más pero no es como si luciera muy comunicativo al respecto.

\- ¿Tu estas bien?- Esta contrapregunta lo tomo por sorpresa- No puedo imaginarme como te trataron en esa sala de pruebas médicas. ¿Cuánto tiempo experimentaron contigo?

\- Estoy bien, siempre estoy bien- La frase sonó forzada- Gracias por ayudarme esa vez.

\- No me agradezcas, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

\- No. Fuiste el primero.

\- ¿Nadie vino por ti? ¿Alguien sabe lo que te hacen en Green Island?

\- Aunque supieran, me dejarían pudrirme allí- Killua miro el techo del jet, desanimado.

\- No entiendo para dónde vas con esas palabras.

\- Yo tampoco sé mucho de ti para interpretar lo que me dices en código.

Kurapika sonrió de lado.

Sí, tenía razón, paso muchos años refugiándose y escondiéndose, tantos secretos y mentiras que decir. Irónicamente, en la cárcel encontró la oportunidad de liberarse de todo ese encierro emocional y pudo ser más abierto. Hallo una amistad en Pokkle, quien ya estaba verde de los mareos y preocupaba a Kite de que fuera a vomitar.

\- Lo siento, es mi costumbre.

\- Te entiendo. Es mejor cuando no saben demasiado- Haciendo un gesto hacia Baise, Kurapika entendió lo que quiso decir.

\- Eres terrible, la timaste completamente.

\- Tengo mis trucos psicológicos al día.

Kurapika no supo si tomárselo a chiste o en serio. El ojiazul era demasiado espontaneo.

\- ¿Tienes otra habilidad? No lo digo por dudar de ti, solo quería hacerme una idea para un plan por las dudas. Todo puede suceder y no sabemos con qué nos encontraremos cuando lleguemos a destino.

\- Deberías disfrutar del viaje.

\- Vamos a una masacre, Killua.

\- Lo sé, ¿no es emocionante?- Él le enseño todos sus dientes en una sonrisa abierta y Kurapika negó con la cabeza, escandalizado- Si de verdad quieres saberlo, te contare sobre mi habilidad para compensar lo que hiciste por mí.

\- No te sientas forzado a hacerlo, no hice mucho después de todo.

\- Tú…- Killua balbuceo por un momento, sintiéndose estúpidamente avergonzado- Lo que dijiste sobre la libertad,...

\- Oh, ¿Qué vivir por otros es un error?

\- No eso- Cara a cara, lo miro con cierta timidez- Sobre elegir, dijiste que puedo elegir. ¿Pero de verdad puedo ser más que esto, un Zoldyck que vive para matar?

\- Por supuesto que puedes- Articulo susurrante para que el resto no escuchara- Mira esto, todos estamos arriesgándonos por gente inocente que no conocemos. Si vale la pena y te sientes capaz de todo, seguro de ti mismo y tus propias decisiones, allí tienes tu respuesta. Killua, puedes ser tan libre como tú desees.

\- ¿Libre…como yo quiera?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Tú también?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Está...Está sangre ardiendo, me pregunto porque será- Hizo su mano un puño, murmurando para sí mismo. Encaro los ojos de Kurapika buscando una respuesta- Me estoy emocionando mucho. ¿Tú sabes lo que es esta sensación?

Kurapika estaba por preguntarle que le pasaba por la cabeza cuando lo vio pararse a la velocidad del sonido y golpear su boca con la suya, igual que un rayo electrizante. Fue un ataque que duro un instante, una imagen que parecía un sueño.

En el instante que Killua se alejó, el mundo dejo de emitir chispas de fantasía.

La sonrisa traviesa del Zoldyck lo dejo sin aliento, pero al siguiente instante lo vio recostado y asegurado en su asiento.

Desconcertado, Kurapika indago a su alrededor. El escuadrón lo ignoraba como si nada. ¿Se estaría imaginando cosas?

\- ¡Entramos en zona enemiga! ¡Prepárense todos!

El grito del comandante fue un despertar a la realidad.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. La continuación será para la semana próxima, ¡Saludos!


	8. PreguntasyRespuesta - CuriosidadesyExtra

**Sección de Preguntas y Respuestas**

 **Curiosidades y Extras**

 **.**

* * *

.

Me costó un año entero crear esta historia y cada capítulo me exprimió la cabeza e hizo sufrir mis dedos, por lo tanto es la historia más HunterX que he escrito y he aquí, un pequeño recopilatorio de curiosidades y preguntas que resuelvo desde ya para aclaraciones futuras.

 **\- ¿Cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic?**

Los que necesite tener.

 **\- ¿Por qué la mezcla entre las sagas Hormigas Quimera y la Elección del Presidente para este fic?**

Para jugar. Quería usar un poco de ambas y hacerlo diverso.

 **\- ¿Green Island es una prisión virtual?**

Sí, solo que los huéspedes de Reiza viven en una isla autentica que es muy difícil de encontrar y tan difícil de escapar como el Alcatraz.

 **\- ¿Por qué Gon es guardián y no Killua?**

Al principio, me plantee que Killua sería un guardián muy capaz dadas sus habilidades y, ¿Por qué no? Un Zoldyck sirviendo a la Asociación no sería raro si recordamos que el presidente Netero y el sabio Zeno mantienen contacto.

Pero hacer eso habría sido problemático y pondría en ventaja a Killua sobre el resto, por no decir que si nuestro neko fuese el guardián Gon no tendría como aparecer por otro medio y excusa.

 **\- De todos los miembros del Genei Ryodan, ¿Por qué elegí a Machi como la única sobreviviente?**

Fácil, el personaje es enigmático y atractivo. No toda la Banda Fantasma podía aparecer y si incluía a más de uno, la trama se me saldría de las manos y Kurapika andaría con los ojos rojos todo el día pensando en eso.

 **\- ¿Por qué usar a estos personajes de Hunter X?** _(Se entiende que hablo de los personajes menos desarrollados, de corta aparición o ya fallecidos en el original que aquí tienen un papel)_

Por añoranza y ganas de desarrollarlos a mi manera, para probarme que podía personificarlos aun siendo una historia alternativa. (Si no lo logre, avisenme)

 **\- ¿KuraKillu y HisoGon?**

¡Absolutamente! Y una sorpresa en medio.

 **\- ¿Donde esta Leorio y que está haciendo?**

En el capítulo siguiente se responde la pregunta.

 **\- ¿Las experimentaciones humanas que organiza la Asociación tendrán relevancia más adelante?**

Muchísima importancia.

 **\- Si el fic sigue la trama de las sagas más complejas que eliminaron a tantos personajes, ¿Es justo advertir que un personaje importante morirá?**

Avisar seria spoiler pero si…Habrán muertos.

 **\- Curiosidad:** ¿ _Escuadrón Suicida?_

Más que inspiración, la película de 2016 fue una perspectiva nueva para HunterX, al menos en mi cabeza y de allí el desarrollo de esta historia, aunque trato de respetar los caracteres de los personajes y ser fiel a la obra de Togashi tanto como puedo.

Como curiosidad extra, el capítulo cuatro fue un guiño a la promoción de la movie. ¿Quién no fue al cine para ver al Joker y luego se sintió timado a la salida? Hisoka si iba a formar parte del plan del Netero pero al final, la oportunidad no se dio. ¡Pero si va a tener muchas apariencias especiales aquí!

 **\- Curiosidad** : _Placas numéricas_

Hasta ahora, los personajes que aparecieron tenían un número para identificarse como prisioneros de Green Island. Reiza llamo por números a Kurapika, Killua y Pokkle (404, 99, 53) que son exactamente los mismos que tenían cuando participaron del Examen del Cazador en el original.

 ** _-_** **Curiosidad** _: El verdadero capitulo tres._

En "Master Reiza y el Arquero Arcoíris" las cosas iban a darse muy diferentes: Reiza si iría a castigar a Kurapika, obligándolo a ver en directo como drogaban y experimentaban con Killua (Muy gore) pero antes de poder hacer algo, Pokkle aparece para ayudar. El evento termina igual: Pokkle y Kurapika son sentenciados a luchar contra las Hormigas Quimera, mientras Killua es puesto en aislamiento por intento de fuga.

.

(EXTRA: _Lo que hablaban Gon y Killua en el capítulo anterior_ )

.

\- Cuando Kite hable, no lo dudes. Tan pronto empiece la operación, te protegeré y tú cuidaras de mi espalda, ¿de acuerdo?

Killua giro su cabeza hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No hagas ese tipo de promesa.

\- No es una promesa- Gon sonrió de modo radiante- Es una seguridad.

\- ¿No dudas de mí?

\- ¿Porque debería?

\- Si yo te ayudara, a ti o a cualquiera…- Al joven le tembló el labio inferior, formando un puño a la vez que su mente se ahogaba en recuerdos llenos de resentimiento- Acabarías mal, también ellos. Como todos.

\- Confía un poco más en ti- Gon era un as para las frases conciliadoras.

\- A mí no me criaron para confiar, sino para obedecer el instinto.

\- Ah, conque es nuevo para ti- Gon se lo tomo con calma, viendo en Killua a un animal arisco adorable- ¡Es perfecto! Ahora mismo, es la oportunidad de desenvolverte y ver de lo que eres capaz, no solo para ellos, sino por ti.

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Cuándo estamos a punto de ir a la guerra?- Cuestiono, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

\- No lo digo por eso... También, lo digo porque es mi primera vez en una misión importante para la Asociación.

\- ¿Tu...y te eligieron como guardián?

\- Sí.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, mirándose fijo. Al rato, se echaron a reír.

\- Ya decía que eras nuevo hasta para ser cazador- Dijo Killua con sinceridad. No veía en los ojos de Gon ningún dolor o pesar, sino un puro amor hacia el mundo que jamas había visto en nadie- ¿Porque estás aquí?

\- Me gustan las aventuras y quería seguir aprendiendo de Kite.

Killua se mordió el labio, vaya respuesta más impulsiva. A leguas podía ver que el joven frente a él no se preocupaba por las pequeñas preguntas del porque o con que motivo. Gon era natural, hasta con sus propias decisiones que lo llevaban a compartir una misión suicida con criminales de renombre.

\- Me alegro que estés aquí, Killua- Sorprendiéndolo en grande, Killua le devolvió la mirada- Me alegra mucho, veo algo en ti...- El albino se sonrojo ligeramente pero Gon decidió cortar el rollo antes que Kite lo mirara con ese gesto de "no simpatices con extraños" que le lanzaba a cada rato- Espero que podamos ser buenos compañeros.

\- Compañeros...

\- Sí, tu y todos- Declaro Gon, alegre- Es muy emocionante, ¿no crees? Pero aún más lo es estar con personas tan interesantes y grandiosas como tú.

Killua lo decidió, este tonto hablador tenía algo especial. ¿Podía compartir con él, si eran compañeros? Esperaba que sí, porque comenzaba a congeniar demasiado con él.

.

.

¡Gracias por pasar y curiosear, nos leemos!


	9. Nuestros ojos en el mundo

**Capítulo 7**

 _Nuestros ojos en el mundo_

.

.

.

El campo de batalla era un infierno.

Ni siquiera pudieron aterrizar, prácticamente se lanzaron fuera del avión instantes antes que fuera derribado por el ataque sorpresa de unas Hormigas Quimera en forma de aves monstruosas.

Los paracaídas también sufrieron daños, aunque no es que fuera muy importante.

\- ¡Yahoo, vamos, el escenario central!- Prorrumpió Killua, emocionado.

\- ¡Sí que lo es!- Apoyo Gon, feliz mientras caía en picada.

\- ¡Niños locos!- Sollozo Squala, compitiendo con Pokkle por la cara más aterrada en caída libre.

\- No fue una salida estratégica- Se quejó el comandante.

Mientras algunos imaginaban como quedarían sus caras estampadas en el suelo, hubo gente que si pensó como salvarse.

\- Oigan- Machi llamo la atención gracias a su voz de parca- Sujétense de mis hilos.

Fue como ver a Spiderman en acción.

Cientos de fibras formaron una red de telaraña con tan solo un impulso de las muñecas de Machi, a solo tres metros del suelo de tierra. Por fuerza de la gravedad, el batallón aterrizo en el urdimbre, asombrosamente resistente dado el impacto de la caída y el peso acumulado.

El don de Machi formo una red de auxilio que nadie se esperó nunca.

Kurapika aborrecía su presencia, más no su ayuda para el escuadrón. Killua y Gon reían entre sí. Squala y Pokkle quedaron con repelús. Tan pronto se desprendió elegantemente de los hilos, el comandante ojeo el terreno devastado y arruinado al que habían ido a parar.

\- Vienen por nosotros- Su grupo dejo atrás sus impresiones al escucharle- Es su hora, demuestren lo que valen.

Durante cinco horas, no hicieron otra cosa que defenderse y atacar. Tanto alboroto llamo la atención de los Soldados y Comandantes, que hicieron su entrada en tropel. Cada monstruo lucia hambriento, incontrolable y descaradamente violento. Para gratificar la gracia de la lucha, ¡Todos tenían Nen!

Kaito busco la oportunidad de emplear su Payaso Loco entre el caos, en tanto su pequeño estudiante luchaba espalda a espalda con Killua. Gon demostró estar a un nivel superior al que le había enseñado, a veces sacudiendo su caña de pescar para atrapar fenómenos voladores y dárselos a Killua, quien cambio su modo operandi al arrancar cabezas y no corazones, pues las Hormigas no necesitaban de ese órgano para vivir.

\- Con cuidado- Kurapika fue uno de los primeros en ver Hormigas Topo escarbando en la tierra, protegidos por zorros mutantes- Si tienen genes de aves, no dudo que la Reina se haya comido insectos excavadores y bestias con peste para crear a estos híbridos.

\- ¿Que propones?

No hacía falta hacerlo oficial. Kurapika se ganó el título de estratega para Kite.

\- Opino que nos separemos mientras buscamos un refugio que no llame la atención. Podemos mantenernos comunicados con los perros de Squala.

\- Bien pensado. ¡Gon, ven conmigo!

\- No- Kurapika lo paro, sorprendiéndolo- Llévese a Killua con usted.

\- No necesito a dos cazadores tras mío.

\- Con el poder de Killua le ira mejor. Deje a Gon con nosotros, su estilo de pelea es frontal y si seguimos atacando así nuestras armas se estropearan por el exceso.

\- ¿Me dices que debo dejar a mi aprendiz con ustedes?

\- Yo me haré cargo de él. Si Gon sufre algún daño es libre de matarme, comandante Kite.

El Comandante no necesito pensarlo dos veces. Kurapika era impresionante como táctico y sonaba más seguro que confiado de sus ventajas.

\- Muy bien- Gon estaba por llegar a su lado cuando le hizo un gesto de manos, ordenándole quedarse donde estaba- Que reciba daños es inevitable pero si me entero que lo abandonaron...

\- Me responsabilizare por él.

Kite llamo a Killua.

\- Ven conmigo para despistarlos, buscaremos un refugio.

\- ¡Pero si ya venía lo bueno!

\- Sígueme, Zoldyck.

Refunfuñando, ambos peliblancos tomaron un rumbo a distancia de la lucha.

\- Pokkle- Exclamo Kurapika- Ataca al tiempo de Gon.

Su amigo y el Freecs tenían mucho potencial. Con su caña, el pelinegro podía lanzar explosivos y diminutas bombas sorpresa bastante lejos y las flechas Nen mantenían su durabilidad aun a metros de separación de su usuario.

\- Yo los cubriré- Kurapika saco sus armas adicionales: las espadas de bokken.

El que tenía la peor suerte era Squala, cuyo poder se basaba en el control canino. Sus fieles seguidores gruñían al enemigo, claro que con la intervención a puños duros de su amo, mas todo comenzaba a tornarse demasiado violento y crudo para su gusto. Los perros sangraban, cojeaban y aullaban de dolor. A Squala le revolvía el estómago. Trataba en lo posible de defender a sus perros hasta que Kurapika le pidió que los dispersara para su plan.

Baise demostró que no era una mujer dependiente de su poder. Su talento con las armas daba pavor. Apenas se quedaba sin balas o municiones llenaba los cartuchos a una velocidad y experiencia admirables.

Machi no necesito socorro alguno mientras se balanceaba como trapecista entre hilos invisibles, eliminando a sus oponentes sin asco.

Uno de los perros aulló enérgicamente. Squala lo interpreto y confirmo que ya podían retirarse por orden de su superior.

\- ¡Cada uno tome un perro y corra!- Kurapika también hizo su suyo, dando órdenes claras- ¡Retirada!

Ni siquiera Gon pudo negarse a su repentina autoridad.

\- Baise, Pokkle, vayan juntos.

\- ¿Porque tengo que ir con él?- Señalo Baise.

A Pokkle le recorrió un escalofrío.

\- Sí, ¿Porque?

\- No discutan y háganlo- Díctamo Kurapika, mandón- Gon, ven conmigo.

\- Si es por los perros, yo puedo ir solo.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Tengo un olfato muy bueno. Puedo seguirlos a todos sin problema. Ya me memorice sus olores.

\- No me lo creo...- En ese escuadrón, sí que había gente peculiar- Igual, le prometí al comandante que te mantendría a salvo- Tomándolo del brazo, lo insto a correr tras el perro guía.

En plena división, Machi se adelantó al dúo de Baise y el arquero arcoíris, sin molestarse en parar cuando estos fueron agredidos por bichos en el aire. Pokkle se esforzó al máximo por vencerlos, hasta caer rendido. Estaban a pocos segundos de ser devorados cuando la Controladora comprendo por qué Kurapika quiso que estuvieran juntos.

\- No hay de otra. Ven, mocoso.

Exhausto, Pokkle ni siquiera pudo empezar a temer por su vida. Sus piernas le dolían de tanto correr y sus manos le temblaban por el abuso de Nen. Apenas pudo sentir el roce de las manos de Baise, hasta que su viciosa lengua le toco el paladar.

\- ¡N-no, bruja!

Baise rio, separándose del rostro sudoroso del chico.

\- Mata a esos insectos por mí, ¿Quieres?

Kurapika supo aprovechar el poder oculto de Baise, deduciendo que si ella podía dominar a su víctima fuera de su voluntad, ellos serían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa como el sacar fuerzas de donde no había.

Pokkle se puso de pie, lleno de vitalidad.

\- ¡Como diga, ama!

Ella no se quedó atrás, le robo una escopeta a una Hormiga y dio inicio a una secuencia continua de disparos.

Machi se quedó a observarlos, profundamente interesada en la manera que usaban sus malos hábitos para triunfar.

.

.

.

Kurapika perdió el rastro del canino… O eso es lo que hubiera preferido que pasara.

Ante sus ojos, un perro gemía al ritmo que era devorado por cinco Hormigas Quimera. Habría ayudado al can de no ser porque oyó a Gon dar un grito furioso.

\- ¡Ya basta!

Kurapika lo vio todo.

En ese momento supo que el pupilo de Kite se estaba contaminando de la maldad del mundo e intento pararlo cuando estaba a punto de matar a esas criaturas. Milagrosamente, Gon se detuvo a si mismo antes de dar el golpe final, dejando a las bestias moribundas. Kurapika estaba enterado que era un Intensificador pero aquel poder fue demasiado abrumador, increíblemente superior para un niño, tanto que el rubio tuvo precaución al acercarse a él.

\- No quiero...- La voz de Gon y su cara; todo indicaba que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar- ¡No quiero creer que este es el mundo que las Hormigas quieren!

Kurapika no resistió verlo tan perdido en sí mismo y quiso decir algo. La imagen le recordó a él cuándo descubrió la masacre Kuruta en su tierna infancia y lo abrazo con fuerza. Un impulso que jamás hubiera llevado a cabo si no hubiera simpatizado con el agobio del joven cazador.

\- Tranquilo, aguanta un poco más.

\- Una vez Mito-san me dijo que la naturaleza suele ser despiadada y maravillosa, pero que debemos amarla como a la vida misma. A veces no lo entiendo…Al ver esto solo pienso en sus palabras. ¿Se puede amar a este mundo como está ahora? ¡Lo intento, lo intento! Ahora, yo…-

Poco a poco, Gon regulo su respiración y miro al rubio con un ardor lastimoso en sus iris.

\- Tus ojos están rojos. ¿Acaso tú…ves el mundo de rojo?

\- No siempre, hay veces en que se ve hermoso- Consoló en un esfuerzo por calmar sus humores- Lamento que hayas presenciado este horror.

\- Me pregunto como lo hace Killua- Dijo avergonzado, deshaciendo el abrazo y sintiéndose un tonto por hacer esa escena- Él tiene ojos muy bonitos, audaces, como si siempre estuviera buscando algo. A mí me gustan porque son auténticos, no te mienten.

Kurapika no sabía cómo abordar esas cuestiones emocionales. En su vida solo existieron el odio y la venganza que consumar. Cuando menciono a Killua, no pudo sino estar de acuerdo con él.

Gon se sobo la cara, mejorando su aspecto para ver a Kurapika con media sonrisa.

\- Tú también te diste cuenta, me alegro.

\- Gon, sigue pensando cómo te dijo esa mujer. Porque tú tienes un modo radiante de ver el mundo que jamás debes perder- Gon parpadeo, sorprendido por el comentario y la mirada triste del Materializador- Créeme, yo sé porque te lo digo.

.

.

.

La verdad, no pudo haber pedido nada mejor.

Desde que la mismísima cazadora de virus Sanbika Noton lo recomendó para una importante misión de la Asociación, Leorio Paladiknight casi brinca de su silla por la emoción.

Pero lo malo llego demasiado pronto para su salud.

\- El día que el Presidente Netero ordene, el equipo médico elegido por Noton viajara para ayudar a los heridos y tratar a los civiles. Por supuesto, el paquete incluye a los criminales elegidos por los Zodiacos- Hablo Cheadle, Zodiaco Perro, a quien no le hacia ninguna gracia lo que estaba haciendo.

Leorio no supo si estaba enojada porque la forzaron a elegir entre sus colegas para usarlos de cebo o porque la doctora Noton no prestaba voz a la reunión. Ella solo traía un cartón escrito con su nombre y respuestas ocasionales como "Sí", "Perdón", "Lo haré con seguridad", "Sin comentarios".

Sea como sea, todo era un gran atropello.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos ir ahora?

\- ¡Leorio-san! Primero levanta la mano para pedir permiso.

\- Ni que estuviéramos en la escuela, ¿Por qué el equipo médico no tiene permiso de partir, sino hasta que ese chiflado senil quiera?

\- Cuida tu lenguaje- Amenazo la Zodiaco, apuntándolo con un bolígrafo- Tenemos que cumplir órdenes. Leorio-san, veo que aun estas aprendiendo como funciona nuestro sistema. Te recuerdo que no eres un cazador por completo dada tu falta de dominio Nen y que tampoco eres un medico aprobado, dado que solo rendiste los primeros estudios. Estas presente por petición de la doctora, no porque seas apto para este tipo de trabajo.

El recordatorio hizo que Leorio se sonrojara, a la vez que sus compañeros se reían o lo miraban rencorosos. ¿Por qué un simple estudiante estaba entre ellos, verdaderos profesionales?, se preguntaban.

La Cazadora de Virus levanto un letrero en el que decía: "Perdón". Leorio rechino los dientes, ¿Qué no tenía una frase mejor para defenderlo? Media sala comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

\- ¿Y eso qué diablos importa?- Haciendo valer su opinión al pararse, confronto a Cheadle- Sea doctor o enfermero, especialista o no, hacemos nuestra parte. Es lo mismo que con esa gente que mandaron a luchar… Cazadores buenos, cazadores malos, siguen siendo personas. ¿Vamos a quedarnos sentados a esperar que el desastre de las Hormigas siga arrasando hasta que no quede nada que hacer, excepto llenar planillas de muertos? En vez de camillas e insumos medicinales deberíamos llevar palas y placas para adornar sus tumbas.

\- ¡Ya basta, siéntate!

\- No me sentare a escuchar estas tonterías y tampoco esperare a que el presidente decida cuando un doctor, no, un ser humano, tiene permiso para salvar vidas.

La habitación quedo en un silencio de ultratumba.

Leorio no quiso soltar esas barbaridades, que hasta a él le dolían y le pesaban en la garganta, pero le molestaba la hipocresía de aquellos que preferían cerrar los ojos a la crisis y verla solo cuando acabase y no hubiera nada que salvar. Leorio elegía actuar ya, antes de que se agravase el problema.

Cheadle tomo aire pesadamente, recelosa por la osadía del moreno y sentida por lo que acaba de expresar.

\- Te entiendo pero esto no se trata de emociones sino de hechos. Estos son los hechos. Tenemos que ayudar en el momento que nos ordenen, de lo contrario seremos un estorbo. Debemos dejar a los renegados hacer su trabajo y cuando aseguren un terreno viable para iniciar nuestras operaciones…

\- ¿Y lo harán? ¿Confía que esos renegados de Green Island actuaran mansamente para expiarse?- Leorio no lo dijo con dudas, sino con mucha rabia encima- Han mandado a esos pobres diablos para morir de la peor manera. Me pregunto si la Asociación los considerara suicidas para no darles el respeto que se merecen.

\- Esta es mi primera orden de Zodiaco. Nadie ira a ningún lado hasta que el Presidente lo autorice- Cheadle hablo gravemente y Leorio la enfrento tozudamente- Este no es el momento, Leorio-san. Por favor, guarda silencio y siéntate.

A Leorio lo mandaron a sentar entre sus compañeros de campo, al final hubo que postrarlo a la fuerza.

\- Hasta entonces, ¿Que se supone que haremos ahora?

\- Entrenar como un equipo médico militar para actuar eficientemente a la hora de la verdad. Con la confianza y seguridad de estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Estén preparados, equipados y bien despiertos cuando el Presidente los llame. ¡Seriedad, compromiso, honestidad! Ese será nuestro lema, estén listos para lo que se viene porque…Señores míos, no será nada agradable- Cheadle puso manos detrás de su espalda y los observo a cada uno con tanta seriedad que acabo por opacar las dudas y las risas.

Lejos de seguir a los licenciados fuera del salón, Leorio se quedó oculto y estiro la oreja para oír a Cheadle y a la otra cazadora hablando. O más bien, a una subiendo la voz mientras Noton le enseñaba su pizarra.

\- ¡Tendrán habilidades pero no la actitud! No es que quiera que sean insensibles, es solo que…Esta causa es demasiado para cualquiera, esa Reina Hormiga me tiene los pelos de punta. Su reproducción es veloz como ninguna.

\- "Te entiendo"

\- Viendo las caras de esos muchachos, creo que cometimos un error al elegirlos. Los míos son los serios y los tuyos, los sentimentales.

\- "¡No seas malo/mala!"

\- Dime, ¿Qué pretendes con un grupo tan imparcial? Ese estudiante tuyo estaba agitando la reunión y solo era un ensayo.

\- "Perdón"

Cheadle suspiro sonoramente, acomodándose los lentes sobre su nariz de plástico. Su compañera le enseño otro letrero, esta vez de colores.

\- "¡Cree en mí!"

\- Espero que tus elecciones sean las correctas.

Noton dejo los carteles a un lado y tomo las manos de Cheadle, sorprendiéndola por el contacto físico.

\- Sí, confió en ti- La peliverde entendió lo que ella intentaba decirle, a pesar de sus balbuceos tímidos- Solo nos queda esperar lo mejor.

Ambas se soltaron y Noton le enseño el cartel "¡Peligro, peligro!" en vez de usar el que decía "Todo irá bien"

Cheadle sonrió tristemente.

Al rato, ambas se retiraron. Leorio también abandono la sala, decidido a dar lo mejor de sí cuando llegara su turno de actuar. Porque él era un doctor, siendo principiante o enfermero, daba lo mismo.

El también ayudaría a parar esa guerra a su manera.

Para empezar, investigaría sobre las investigaciones médicas no autorizadas en Green Island. Leorio estaba seguro que la cazadora de virus fue timada y le probaría a Cheadle que tenían que actuar pronto, pues los secretos de los batallones elegidos por los Zodiacos eran una máscara de lo que realmente se estaba tramando a espaldas de la Asociación Hunter.

.

.

.


	10. Métodos de riesgo

**Capítulo 8**

 _Métodos de riesgo_

.

.

Después de tantas vueltas y búsquedas de refugio viable, el escuadrón de Kite decidió refugiarse temporalmente en una tienda de deportes abandonada. El espacio iba ataviado por lanchas, un ring de boxeo y hasta canchas de tenis con sus accesorios correspondientes, todos destrozados e inservibles.

Gon y Kurapika llegaron de últimos. Squala los recibió con una esperanza tan dolorosa que el pelinegro le hizo una reverencia.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Donde esta Yuki?

\- Lo siento mucho.

Squala sintió arder la cara, no, no podía llorar. Fue guardaespaldas de mafiosos y ahora soldado de guerra, era absurdo lamentarse sobre cosas predecibles, como la muerte de sus amigos.

\- Fuimos emboscados, de verdad lo sentimos- Agrego Kurapika, tratando que su voz sonara emotiva pero no le salió.

Squala lo ignoro, tragándose las lágrimas. Después de aguantarse tanto como pudo, se perdió en otro cuarto del comercio.

\- ¿Puedo...?- Gon pidió permiso a su maestro y el acepto, sabiendo que el niño quería consolar al hombre.

Gon decidió ir tras Squala, dejando al grupo.

\- Sus perros fueron muy útiles- Comento Kite para romper la tensión- Gracias a ellos, nos encontramos.

\- Un momento- Killua miro al Kuruta- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí si mataron a su guía?

\- Gon tiene una nariz asombrosa.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?- Hablo Baise, incomoda al moverse entre maquinaria sucia y rota.

\- Ahórrense las quejas. Se vine la noche y hay que estar atentos- Ordeno el jefe, pensando en que hacer mientras hablaba- Por el momento, defenderemos este lugar. No podemos separarnos todo el tiempo para evitar que nos persigan pero tampoco podemos andar divididos.

\- ¿Para evitar traiciones?- Cuestiono Baise.

A nadie le gusto como lo dijo.

\- Por estrategia- Mascullo Kite, cansado- Debemos seguir activos para ubicar el paradero de la Reina.

Pokkle sintió tiritar los dientes del miedo.

\- Apenas pudimos con esas bestias allá afuera, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar a la Reina Hormiga?

\- ¿Rubio?- Kurapika frunció el entrecejo ante el llamado de Baise- El comandante te nombro el cerebro del grupo, haz lo tuyo.

El descaro de esa mujer lo cabreaba. No obstante, acepto el cargo y comenzó a indagar. Expuso ideas, planes de contingencia, algún que otro punto lógico a tener en cuenta en una pelea con animales evolucionados, dejando impresionados a sus compañeros.

\- No lo pienso así- Killua fue el primero en verle el error a la ecuación- Ahora mismo, nos buscan para darnos de comer a su ama. Deberíamos ir tras los Comandantes y sus allegados, que según el orden de clase vendrían primeros por nosotros.

\- Ah, Kurapika, mientras no estabas yo les explique ese punto- Aporto Pokkle, mirando de soslayo a Kite, que también conocía la estructura de categorías de las Hormigas pero a el lo dejo explicárselos a los demás- Y sinceramente creo que es buena idea empezar con eso.

\- ¿Para qué nos encuentren y pelear a lo bruto?

\- No, por supuesto que no. Aprovechar que somos su foco de atención para averiguar cómo operan.

\- ¿Sugieres una emboscada para recolectar información, Killua?- Kurapika había pensado en lo mismo, aunque fuera muy arriesgado.

\- Esas Hormigas tendrán Nen pero eso no es lo importante- Cada quien quedó atónito, Killua se explicó:- Con sus nuevas cualidades humanas en conjunto a sus instintos animales no tardara en ocurrir un quiebre en el equilibrio. Debemos actuar mientras aún siguen las reglas de la clase obrera. Piénsenlo, cuando un soldado consigue un poder increíble busca superarse. Según pude ver, esas Hormigas pasaron de la clase básica y están letrados en las clasificaciones del Nen. ¿Quién dice que no estarán perfeccionando sus habilidades para subir de rango y ser más fuertes, rompiendo el esquema de jerarquía? Hoy un enclenque soldado podría convertirse en un Guardia Real si se dedica lo suficiente.

\- No si las Hormigas deciden ser leales- Rebatió Pokkle- No dejaran su puesto por más que crean merecer más.

\- ¿Acaso las emociones humanas no son inestables?- Killua fue especialmente provocador.

\- Necesitamos atenernos a todo- Puntualizo Kurapika, centrado- Yo también conozco un poco la psiquis de esas Hormigas por los libros que leí. Si contamos con la emoción humana que Killua sugirió,... Si es verdad que conocen las bases del Nen y la practican, aparecerán Hormigas Quimera con habilidades especiales que nos darán problemas. Todo puede salirse de control.

\- Investigar al enemigo- Kite dejo fluir su voz en la charla- Es lo principal para poder tomar una decisión en el futuro.

\- ¿Pero será una buena decisión?- Baise siempre poniendo un pero- No podemos ir a ciegas. Si tienen escondido a un usuario de Especialización estamos perdidos.

El pavor de Pokkle se superó al oír eso. Todavía se sentía muy humillado, no recordaba lo que había hecho como su esclavo y ni se atrevía a verla a la cara.

\- Cierto, pero incluso una habilidad así debe tener condiciones a la hora de un duelo.

\- Deja las vueltas y dilo, rubio.

Kurapika tuvo la impresión de que estaba deliberando únicamente con Killua. Su velocidad mental y medidas de prevención eran inesperados rivales para todos los planes e ideas audaces que Kurapika pudiera tener. Sus brillantes argumentos iban y venían como si estuvieran enfrentándose en un partido de tenis a gran velocidad. Sus compañeros los veían a uno y al otro, escuchándolos con expectante mutismo.

Al final, el Comandante rompió el debate.

\- Sin información no tenemos bases para realizar ningún movimiento. En nuestra próxima salida, investigaremos todo cuanto podamos.

\- Hagamos un poco de ruido- Killua se tocó los nudillos, animado- ¡Tengo una idea!

\- Yo tengo un plan- Dijo Kurapika.

Hablando a la vez, ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Lejos de molestarse porque tomaran protagonismo en su turno, Kite se contentó por ese intercambio de ideas bien pensadas. Hasta Machi se sintió inclinada a escuchar lo que irían a decir cuando Gon apareció, seguido de Squala, ya más tranquilo.

\- Volvimos…- La sensación de ser observado por docenas de ojos hizo titubear a Gon- ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

El chillido de un animal sobre sus cabezas les puso la piel de gallina.

\- Un murciélago- Identifico Gon al instante- Esto es malo.

\- ¿Uh, y eso porque?- Killua estaba cada vez más curioso de sus habilidades salvajes- ¿Tienes miedo que te chupen la sangre?

\- Los murciélagos no se alimentan de la sangre, es una confusión común- Informo Pokkle, quien quería ser biólogo.

El sonido de unas alas meciéndose al viento puso en alerta a todos. Kite hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio, buscado una abertura segura por la que ver el cielo.

\- Se acercan dos.

\- ¿También un búho? ¡Es terrible, son un murciélago y un búho!

Sus palabras hicieron brotar la ansiedad a cada uno, menos a Gon que estaba absorto sus instintos.

\- El aire ha cambiado. Esta por llover.

\- El clima esta bárbaro- Contradijo Squala, quien no creía en esa ridiculez- Con esas cosas el aire se siente pesado, es todo.

\- No es el aire, sino el clima- repitió Gon, seguro- Va a llover y mucho.

Squala frunció el entrecejo, fastidiado porque a esas alturas de su vida tuviera que hacer caso a unos niños.

\- Aunque digas que va a llover pronto, ¿Cuál es el problema? Si llueve, esas aves no andarán molestando.

\- ¡Sí que es un gran problema!

\- Gon tiene razón- Pokkle tomo la palabra- Los murciélagos son estructuralmente más ágiles y esbeltos que los búhos, pueden manipular su vuelo en climas extremos. Los búhos también tienen la capacidad de volar en la peor tormenta. En tiempos de guerra se los usaba como mensajeros que podían transportar paquetes hasta su destino cruzando fronteras.

\- ¿Cuántos datos curiosos tienes en la bolsa?- Blaise se peinó un mechón, aburrida.

\- Esos bichos nos encontraran pronto, ¿Tenemos que encargarnos de ellos antes que se ponga a llover?- El mafioso maldijo su suerte.

\- Tengo una idea para quitarlos del radar- Pokkle los dejo ojiabiertos por su novedosa valentía- Gon, ¿Me acompañas?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Gon...

\- Ki-,digo Comandante Kite, ¿Puedo ir?

\- Ve. Te lo encargo, Pokkle.

El arquero y el guardián salieron de la tienda, con cuidado de no ser descubiertos. Verlos perderse en la lejanía hizo pensar a Kite en todos los eventos que ocurrieron apenas tocaron tierra. Admitía que su batallón estaba compuesto por gente valerosa e interesante, pese a que algunos eran bastante problemáticos.

\- Kurapika.

\- ¿Comandante?

\- Háblame de tu plan.

\- Se lo contare en privado.

\- ¿Porque? ¿Es riesgoso?

\- Depende de usted. Yo propongo un proyecto de mutua colaboración en el que todos tengamos chance de cumplir nuestro objetivo. Usted elige si aceptar mi plan.

\- Dime, ¿Ese plan tiene en cuenta a tus compañeros después de su aporte?

\- Por supuesto, ¿Por qué pregunta?

\- Los estrategas suelen tener más en cuenta las bajas que al progreso.

\- Comandante, yo-

\- ¿Pretendes actuar bajo tus propios intereses?

Frente a frente, Kite lucia intimidante. Kurapika no necesitaba su agresión, había llegado a respetarlo lo suficiente para no ocultarle sus intenciones.

\- No, pienso por mis compañeros.

\- Bien. Habla con ellos y luego dime que decidieron.

\- ¿Disculpe?- Kurapika se sorprendió en grande, ¿no quería oír su plan de primeras?

\- No pienses que no sé cuál es el _verdadero objetivo_ de los despreciados por la Asociación- Miro a Kurapika suavemente, con una pizca de simpatía- Está bien que piensen en su libertad, porque esa es su motivación para triunfar aquí.

\- ¿Esta seguro? ¿Me dará esa libertad?

\- Sí.

\- Con su permiso, antes de comunicárselo al batallón quisiera hablar con alguien de confianza para no caer en malentendidos. No quiero exponer mis métodos tan pronto.

\- Hazlo.

\- Se lo agradezco.

Después de su primera lucha en equipo, Kurapika le tenía un concepto de comandante leal y solidario. Kite tenía un agudo sentido de la responsabilidad y, aunque sospechaba lo que tramaba, le daba permiso de buena fe. No iba a desperdiciar eso.

Volvió de sus pasos y observo a los personajes que lo acompañaban en esa aventura de locos, sin tardarse nada en decidir a quién confiarle sus secretos.

\- Killua, ¿Me acompañas un momento?

.

* * *

.

Gracias a una estrategia maestra, el pupilo de Kite y Pokkle regresaron sanos y salvos. Ambos lograron derrotar a las criaturas de la noche antes del amanecer y pese al alivio general, fueron mandados a dormir para reponer fuerzas.

Kite quedo a vigilar el perímetro, acariciando la cabeza de Gon en su regazo, cuyo rostro durmiente mostraba una tranquilidad que contrastaba con el cuadro desolado y arruinado al frente.

Una de las ventajas de los perros de Squala era su reconocimiento hacia lo que era comestible y lo que no, restándole el trabajo de Baise al recoger alimento.

Quien no movía un dedo por nadie era Machi, recostada en el suelo, comiendo una manzana, a la espera de la tormenta que predijo el niño de la caña pesquera. Comprándolo con ella, Gon Freecs poseía un instinto altamente desarrollado, por lo que estaba inclinada a confiar en su pronóstico climático. Igualmente, ella estaba segura que pasaría algo tremendo en cualquier momento. Así se lo decía su instinto y nunca se equivocaba.

.

* * *

.

Dentro de un sucio deposito, Killua parpadeo estupefacto, enfocando al estratega ante sus ojos.

Kurapika entrecerró los ojos, un poco mareado. Una sensación extraña en el estómago comenzaba a molestarle, no era hambre ni nervios, hablar con Killua comenzaba a ser estimulante.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo? Es una idea,...bastante temeraria. La neta no me lo esperaba.

\- Quería hablarlo contigo antes de decidir- Aclaro el rubio, después de un rato de titubeos mentales. Jamás tuvo ocasión de compartir sus planes con nadie. Killua no podía saber cómo le costaba ser así de comunicativo y permisivo con el- ¿Qué piensas?

Él lo miro atentamente, como analizando sus movimientos y la expresión de su cara para entender que iba en serio.

\- Por mí, estoy de acuerdo con arriesgar. Te doy mi voto. ¿Pero crees que el comandante se lo tomara a bien?

\- El me dio permiso para actuar.

\- ¿De verdad? Muy halagador empezar por mí pero no soy consejero de guerra, ¿Sabes?

\- Es cierto que todos debemos estar de acuerdo pero no es el momento de hablarles de esto.

\- ¿Por eso elegiste al sicario con cara de shota? ¿Y tu amigo, el amante de los sustos?

Sus ocurrencias hicieron que en los labios del Kuruta se formara una sonrisa sencilla.

\- Pokke es listo pero él no sigue mi línea de pensamiento como tú.

\- Ya sé que soy un genio- Se llevó las manos a la espalda, en una pose de falsa vanidad.

\- Veo que acerté al elegirte.

\- No pierdes, yo te apoyo.

Kurapika admiro su confianza, tenacidad e ingenio a la hora de hablar. Ambos podían tener perspectivas distintas pero a la vez coincidentes y seguir de acuerdo con sus propios métodos.

Recordó la ilusión que tuvo antes de saltar del avión y su pulso se aceleró. Estar a solas con él le daba la oportunidad de saber si aquello realmente paso o no.

\- Killua, una última cosa.

Él estaba de espaldas, a punto de salir.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ...Gracias por escuchar- Cambio de opinión, intranquilo. La sola pregunta era embarazosa, tal vez estaba desvariando por nada. Ante todo, Killua era su compañero y debía tratarlo como tal, no caer en ridiculeces- Antes de tomar una resolución, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, ¿Te importa?

El niño lo miro fijamente, sonriendo de lado.

\- Cuando quieras. Tienes ideas bravas.

\- ¿No tienes más dudas?

\- Sí, una. He estado esperando todo el día a que me contaras que te pareció el beso que te robe.

Una especie de ansiedad cruzada con pensamientos que salían de algún lado de su cabeza lo paralizo. De repente, se le seco la garganta y un picor extraño le provino en la piel.

\- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

\- Quiero saber algo- Su evasiva no le gusto a Killua por como frunció las cejas y le quedo viendo molesto- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No puedes besar a alguien que apenas conoces solo porque sí.

El joven se cruzó de brazos, en actitud socarrona a la vez que daba un paso de regreso a su lado.

\- Eres de esos que quieren razones para todo. Existen muchas, elige una razón- Antes de dejarlo abrir la boca, ataco:- Te ves nervioso, ¿Acaso si te gusto?

Dándose cuenta que las trampas de Killua lo arrinconaban a la incomodidad, opto por cerrar el tema antes que se le saliera de las manos.

\- No tengo porque darte una respuesta.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

\- No.

\- Si lo estás- Killua rodó los ojos, decepcionado- Que poco sincero eres.

\- ¿Aceptar que me perdí por tus encantos te divierte? Eso es muy irritante de tu parte.

\- Bendito Stephen King- Los ojos de Killua quedaron abiertos de par en par- ¿Acabas de decir que te encanto? Cielos, viéndote tan tieso y reservado no me lo creo.

Kurapika le devolvió la mirada para negar sus afirmaciones, mas eso hizo a Killua jactarse de su éxito en avergonzarlo.

\- ¿Te he ganado como quería?- Ronroneo, tierno.

Calor, calidez, fuego. Una sensación desconocida arraso en forma de llama dentro de su ser, concentrándose en su rostro como estallidos de calor, y todo quedo en blanco. Por primera vez en la historia, a Kurapika Kuruta lo asaltaron con una simple frase.

\- Ese rojo si te queda bien.

Killua sonrió juguetón, alejándose. Se dio la vuelta y atino a abrir la puerta. Se propuso irse, no sin antes dar la última palabra.

\- La próxima te gustara más.

La oscuridad absorbió el perfil de Zoldyck después que salió.

Kurapika quedo solitario otra vez, perdido como pocas veces estuvo en la vida. Nadie lo había sorprendido tanto.

Ahora lo sabía, ese beso fue real y precisamente porque lo confirmo, el gusto sabroso y fresco de esos labios ya no lo dejaría en paz.

.

* * *

.

De regreso, el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Shh- Pokkle pidió que callaran- El comandante está usando En.

\- ¿"En"?

En cuanto le dijeron eso, Kurapika sintió un aura envolvente analizando el terreno y alrededores. El comandante sí que era competente, ¿Cuánto podía extenderlo? El silencio reinante pesaba de inseguro, no quería perturbarlo aunque también le incomodase.

\- No hace falta que estén en silencio, puedo concentrarme en mi En por más que hablen.

\- ¿De verdad? Pensé que se necesitaba mucha concentración para eso- Dijo Squala, impresionado. Hasta Baise lo miro como si quisiera besarlo y convertirlo en su esclavo por siempre.

\- Eso se aplica a gente nerviosa y distraída. Yo me mantengo integro.

\- ¡Ese es nuestro comandante!- Gon se tomó a la ligera el permiso para hablar- Kite es genial, ¿no creen?

\- La verdad, yo pensaba que "comandante" y "guardián" estaban de título- Confeso Killua- Pero no nos han abandonado o se quedaron en el jet cuando saltamos. ¿Así serán los comandantes de los otros escuadrones?

A Kite le provino una sensación de frialdad.

\- No puedo hablar por ellos, no los conozco.

\- Deben serlo, aunque yo opino que Kite es especial- Gon comenzó a contar anécdotas heroicas- Desde esa vez que Kite mato a ese oso zorro yo lo he seguido para…

\- He encontrado dos vestigios de Nen.

\- ¡¿Las Hormigas?!- Grito Pokkle.

\- No. Son…humanos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Siguen habiendo humanos vivos allá afuera?- El trió reticente a pelear conformado por Squala, Pokkle y Baise se negaron a creerlo.

\- Recuerden que hay más desafortunados como nosotros. A esta hora, los Zodiacos habrán elegido su propio ejército y estarán al caer. Con ellos, quien sabe cuánto podremos mantener la discreción antes de nuestro turno… Squala.

\- ¿Sí, Comandante?

\- Llama a tus perros para que le den aviso a esas personas. Escribe un mensaje de que mantengan distancia y no peleen. No tengo la responsabilidad de hacer esto pero es necesario para no perder más gente.

\- ¿No deberíamos reclutarlos?- Gon sugirió otro método gentil, pero imprudente.

\- No quiero hacerme cargo de otra tropa. Lo saben, ¿no es así? Solo en emergencias podemos unificar las unidades de combate. Hacerlo antes de conocer nuestra propia situación es un riesgo absoluto.

Kurapika arqueo las cejas, receloso de esa decisión.

\- Comandante, si me disculpa…Dudo mucho que estemos en este campo de guerra meramente para servir de distracción o de refuerzos, debía suponer que pasaría esto. ¿Porque los grupos están incomunicados entre sí? ¿Es para evitar una disputa entre los Zodiacos? Esto es una guerra a muerte, esas cuestiones superficiales deberían olvidarse.

\- No reclutare a nadie más, me bastan ustedes.

\- Incluso si no es para reclutarlos, ¿Porque no nos deja acercarnos a otro escuadrón? ¿Piensa que nos rebelaremos si somos más?

Kurapika comenzó a agitarse, su intriga estaba hambrienta de información y necesitaba una respuesta. A ojos del resto, estas preguntas significaban una clara desconfianza en el proceder de su comandante y un paso a la anarquía. Hasta entonces, nadie pensó montar un motín. Solo creían en pelear, hacer lo que tenían que hacer y con suerte escapar.

Ante la osadía del rubio, Kite suspiro cansino. Estaba a punto de revelarles la verdad cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

\- Las Hormigas volvieron por aire, ¡Salgan!

Segundos después, el comercio fue víctima de una ventisca de fuego y repetitivos disparos. No falto mucho para que el local acabara por desmoronarse en piezas irreconocibles de lo que fue.

Una libélula gigante descendió a tierra y llamo a un zombie humano que un pulpo manipulaba desde su interior para confirmar el impacto y ver muertos. No hallaron ni rastro de nadie, ni siquiera un pelo. ¿Se habrían equivocado de lugar? Confundidos, el humo negro subió a cielo abierto y tapo los primeros rayos del sol.

Ese fue el amanecer oscuro en el nuevo mundo.

.

.

.


	11. En la guerra no hay arcas

**Capítulo 9**

 _En la guerra no hay arcas_

.

.

.

En un día, ocurrió fenómeno tras fenómeno.

Las Hormigas soldado y obreras estaban dividas, ya no por clase o por calidad de Nen, sino por ideología. Tal como Killua insinuó, las hormigas se rebelaron contra su propia naturaleza y hasta hubieron comentarios que un soldado de nombre Rammot quería autodeclararse Guardia Real. Pero esta próxima revolución con tintes de pensamiento humano se olvidó tan pronto la primera Guardia Real nació una mañana gris.

Con genes de gato y un Nen de horror, Neferpitou se ganó el miedo de todos por su juguetona y cruel forma de ser.

\- Es muy interesante- Decía, moviendo cuidosamente las agujas dentro de la carne- ¿Conque vendrán más humanos raros? Esa Asociación colaborara con la comida de la reina muy bien…

\- Si son enemigos no deberías estar contenta- La voz de una nueva hormiga con alas de mariposa, cargando un violín, resonó en la cueva- Es irresponsable.

\- No lo es- Neferpitou dejo de juguetear con ese entretenido cerebro para mirar a su interlocutor de costado- Han mandado "basura que no merece llamarse Hunter" a por la Reina. Al principio, pensé que serían gente sin valor pero otro humano me ha dicho que poseen poderes especiales.

Ella se puso de pie. Su cola y orejas blancas se sacudían de entusiasmo, acorde a la sonrisa macabra que presentaba. Sus ojos eran lo único que delataba el verdadero sentimiento detrás de su diversión; un rubí lleno de maldad.

\- Sigues viéndote muy animada.

\- No hay problema- Ella hizo un ademan despreocupado con sus garras, proporcionalmente grandes y ágiles- Serán comida para la Reina. Está a punto de dar a luz y los necesitara, suele decir que le duele mucho últimamente...

\- Como debe ser- El violín fue puesto en posición y la música lleno el aire, vibrante de energía- ¡Que nazca un guerrero, no, un rey a través del sufrimiento y la dura espera es lo ideal! La mejor obra es aquella que se desarrolla entre angustias y placeres, no cuando concluye bien. Por eso, la Reina está haciendo un buen trabajo al agobiarse tanto.

\- Es un buen argumento- Opino Neferpitou, quien prefería evitar las filosofías- ¿Y tú, quién eres?

\- Shaiapouf. ¿He nacido en buen momento para comandar a las tropas? Siento que están un poco agitados- El sintió claramente como las ideas de opresión, miedo y confusión envolvían las mentes de los soldados- ¿Te importa que tome el mando?

\- Por mí, quédatelos. Voy a jugar afuera.

Antes de salir, ambos guardias reales previnieron un aura potente acercándose. También, oyeron las sonoras pisadas de una criatura extraña.

\- ¡Ya llego el tercero!- Neferpitou se jacto, perfecto, podía dejar a sus hermanos con el trabajo mientras ella se la pasaba a la intemperie- ¿Por qué no volaste para llegar aquí?- Inquirido, observando las alas del Tercer Guardia Real, un enorme monstruo fornido de color rojo.

\- No sabrá volar aun- Juzgo el rubio, sonriendo de lado- Bienvenido, Menthuthuyoupi.

El recién llegado frunció sus gruesos labios, hastiado.

\- Tengo hambre.

\- Deberás esperar, falta poco para que la Reina cumpla su propósito y debemos darle lo mejor.

El Tercer Guardia gruño malhumorado y la Primera se desintereso de el para ver el cielo, olfateando una humedad característica en el aire.

\- Lloverá pronto.

\- ¿Tenemos complicaciones tan pronto? Habrá que traer comida pronto, se nos está acabando la reserva. ¿Es verdad que vendrán humanos raros, Pitou? Necesitamos esa garantía.

\- Vendrán- Ella agudizo sus sentidos y miro más allá de las montañas- Algunos están cerca, iré por ellos y…

\- No- Pouf la paro, serio- Si son pocos no nos sirven. Esperemos que lleguen más. He escuchado de un tal Colt, líder de escuadrón, que algunos egoístas se quedan con las presas. Nosotros debemos quedarnos para recibir al Rey.

\- Uuh…- A Pitou no le simpatizo que tomase la directiva, ella era capaz de ir y venir, traer humanos raros y divertirse un rato a largas distancias si quisiera, todo en treinta segundos- ¿Y cómo cazaremos la comida, si no nos movemos?

\- Me alegra que preguntes, tengo una habilidad para hipnotizar mentes inferiores que…

Un zumbido sacudió las mentes de todas las Hormigas a la redonda.

El irritante y lastimoso ruido era un aviso.

Apenas anochecía cuando la Reina dio un alarido que alerto a todos, reuniéndose donde ella estaba. Sufriendo espantosamente por un parto inesperado, un Rey impaciente que no tuvo dudas de salir del vientre materno, desgarrando a su madre desde el interior.

Así, con el perfil más solemne, digno y majestuoso de un verdadero Rey, apareció en persona el sueño de la Reina y toda su raza.

.

* * *

.

Tal como Gon predijo, apenas amaneció la lluvia hizo acto de presencia.

No fue una llovizna común, sino un diluvio torrencial. Este inesperado fenómeno del cielo no fue nada comparado con el aura monstruosa que arraso por el aire.

El peor mal para Kite se había cumplido.

El Rey Quimera llego al mundo.

Su misión primordial fracaso,... Aun así, cabía la posibilidad que la Reina diera luz a más hijos y eso sí que era de temer. ¿Debería seguir allí, aun sabiendo que la razón por la que estaba en esa situación acababa de manifestarse con tremenda influencia?

\- Kite, cúbrete.

Gon le paso una hoja gigante que consiguió de algún lado, imitando la apariencia de una sombrilla, para protegerse del agua caída a montones.

\- Gracias, Gon.

El niño lucia nervioso, hacia horas que no veían a ningún miembro de su equipo en lo que llevaban caminando. Kite sentía igual, ¿Dónde estarían sus muchachos y que andaban haciendo, en semejante momento crítico como ese?

Gon vio y refugio a una abeja perdida, mimándola entre sus manos.

\- Kite, mira esto.

Entre las patas del insecto, el comandante Kite identifico un trozo de papel, arrugado y mojado.

Un mensaje de ayuda.

El niño se asustó de la expresión que puso su maestro.

\- ¿Malas noticias, Kite?

\- El enemigo nos ganó terreno. Han eliminado dos escuadrones- El dejo que el mensaje se deshiciera en su palma, mientras la abeja volaba de regreso a Gon.

\- ¡¿De verdad?!- El pelinegro grito espantado.

\- Debemos encontrar a los nuestros pronto, ¿Puedes rastrearlos?

\- No con toda esta destrucción.

Él no podía hacer mucho con esa mezcla de olores penetrantes, esto lo hacía sentir impotente y desesperado. No podía dejar de preocuparse por la suerte de Killua, su nuevo amigo. A pesar que el aroma de Killua se basaba en puro dulce y chocolate no podía captarlo por ningún lado y temía que le hubiera sucedido algo. También lo ponía ansioso no saber que le paso a la señorita Baise, cuyo perfume caro no estaba en su sistema ni el de Squala, que al estar siempre rodeado de perros le dificultaba identificar su olor real.

Sobre todas las cosas, Gon tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Tenemos que movernos, recuerda, Gon, siempre en movimiento. Sígueme.

\- Sí.

Sintieron los golpes de la lluvia intensificándose, si no se apresuraban en encontrar un lugar alto el barro les dificultaría el paso. Kite tomo la delantera y un fuerte escalofrío, un presentimiento palpitante, hizo a Gon darse la vuelta para fijarse en un árbol demacrado. Dudando, se acercó para observarlo mejor y encontró un hueco en este. Con timidez, metió la mano y sus dedos tocaron algo.

Gon saco la mano del agujero y en su agarre vio algo que lo dejo boquiabierto.

 _Cuarenta y cuatro._

Una placa que llevaba el número cuarenta y cuatro, nada menos que el identificador de Hisoka Morow. Gon perfectamente recordaba que vio a Hisoka usándolo durante el juicio.

Ahogando una exclamación de asombro puro, miro atentamente el objeto en su mano, profundamente temeroso de levantar la cara y encontrar al asesino frente suyo.

\- ¡Gon, apúrate!

El llamado de Kite recobro su coraje y se guardó el prendedor en el bolsillo de sus pantaloncillos.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué te pasa con el Zoldyck?

Pokkle se sorprendió cuando el rubio se detuvo abruptamente. No era su estilo ser impertinente pero el caso le estaba dando mucha curiosidad y le urgía saberlo de boca de Kurapika.

\- ¿Por qué razón preguntas?

" _Porque veo una silenciosa atracción entre ustedes dos",_ ¿Si se lo decía reaccionaria mal?

\- Si es por lo paso ayer, discutí con el de algunas cosas que no me convencían. Eso es todo- Se explicó, aludiendo la vez que se encerró con el albino para hablar de estrategias.

Pokkle supo que había algo más.

\- ¿Porque no hablas de esas cosas que no te convencen conmigo?

\- Tu dejas que las emociones te dominen- Se excusó Kurapika, intentando ser lo más suave posible. Al pelirosado no le sonó.

\- Mira quien lo dice.

\- Obre mal esa vez pero debes entender que no le falte el respeto al jefe a propósito. Tengo la mala costumbre de querer saber lo que no debería saber.

\- Al menos reconoces tu mala costumbre.

\- El comandante me ha demostrado ser de confianza. Respetemos su trabajo haciendo el nuestro.

\- Para luego huir.

Kurapika no podía negar eso, la mayoría había elegido estar allí solo para poder escapar más tarde.

\- Sé que el tema te afecta, ¿Pero cómo te sientes con-?

\- Deja a Killua fuera de tus preguntas.

\- No iba a hablar de él, sino de...esa "vil mujer" como la llamas.

\- No me hables de ella.

\- Sé que la odias con toda el alma y ahora...

\- Es muy temprano para hablar de cosas desagradables.

Cuando tocaba el tema, Kurapika siempre reaccionaba de ese modo.

\- Deberás tomar una decisión sobre eso tarde o temprano, mejor hazlo pronto. Después del Comandante, dependemos de ti.

Kurapika no quería ni en sus peores pesadillas hacer una alianza con Machi; era un acto impensable y deplorable para su orgullo.

Su amigo suspiro rendido ante lo testarudo que era.

\- Mira, me alegra ver emociones en ti. Así te ves más vivo pero no podemos actuar como un verdadero equipo si por un lado sientes rencor y por el otro simpatía.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Por esa mujer no siento ni una pizca de simpatía.

\- No ella, lo decía por el Zoldyck.

Kurapika volvió a detenerse, pidiéndole que se explicara.

Pokkle no lo se pudo creer. Miro a su amigo y no consiguió tragarse que fuera tan despistado.

\- ¿No te diste cuenta? Caray, Kurapika. Tú y él están...

Un disparo interrumpió la charla.

Ambos corrieron donde escucharon el impacto. En cuanto llegaron donde se originó el ruido, encontraron a una Hormiga Escarabajo agrediendo a punta de pistola a una quinceañera de cabello verde y una pierna herida, sangrando copiosamente. De la nada, Pokkle salió a su rescate.

Kurapika no se molestó en interferir, sino en dar auxilio a la pobre chica. Apenas se acercó, un montón de abejas salieron de su gigantesco gorro para evitar que la tocase. Por fortuna, su dueña abrió lentamente los ojos y las abejas bajaron sus defensas.

\- Ayuda... – Balbuceo, tocando la inconsciencia por la hemorragia.

El cuerpo del escarabajo cayó al suelo, atravesado por tres flechas mágicas.

\- Debemos llevarla, no podemos dejarla aquí- Pokkle fue practico. No espero respuesta y busco por dónde agarrar a la chica para cargarla en sus brazos con cuidado.

\- El comandante nos dijo que…

\- ¡No somos soldados, somos humanos!- Exploto el pelirrosado, cabreado- Tu ayudaste a Killua, yo la ayudare a ella.

De pronto, las pequeñas defensoras regresaron al interior del sombrero. Pokkle se alivió y toco la cara femenina gentilmente para comprobar su temperatura.

\- Me llamo Pokkle, ¿Y tú?

Ella viro los ojos, desorientada.

\- Ponzu...Ponzu.

.

* * *

.

\- Estoy segura que está feliz por haber cumplido su cometido y no le importara que nos vayamos- Pitou fue cínica- El servicio del Rey debe dedicarse exclusivamente a él.

\- ¡¿Pero y la Reina?!

\- Un sacrificio digno para un perfecto final- Prorrumpió Pouf, inspirado- Es una tragedia y a la vez una victoria. Dejémosla ser el mártir que debe ser.

Nadie pudo quejarse, ni siquiera el mejor soldado de la división, Colt. Los tres guardias reales tomaron la brutal decisión de dejar varada a la reina, siguiendo al Rey Hormiga que tampoco le dedico una atención a su madre moribunda.

\- Esta cueva es un asco, usted merece un sitio mejor- Insinuó Pouf, encantado con su puesto- Me he tomado la libertad de buscar un lugar perfecto para su comodidad. Espacioso, ostentoso y de buena vista.

Pitou se resignó a aceptar las propuestas de su compañero, que en su mente declaro como todo un lamebotas imperial.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya?

En secreto, Youpi tenía vergüenza de no aprender a volar a tiempo. Sus hermanos se mofaban de él.

\- Andando.

La orden del Rey Meruem fue absoluta y la acataron, yéndose ese mismo día. Despreocupados y sin interés alguno por el futuro de los otros soldados o de la mismísima reina hormiga, ni siquiera se molestaron en mirar atrás cuando, una hora después, Pitou sintió un repentino cumulo de gente situándose en la cueva que acababan de abandonar.

\- Aah- Pitou se quedó a la par de Youpi mientras este aprendía a volar torpemente en un campo verde, viendo a Pouf llevándose al Rey por los cielos- Quiero volver.

\- Pues ve, si sabes que los humanos raros están…

\- Seria improductivo- Pitou extendió los brazos, recibiendo el nuevo sol del día- El Rey merece mejores presas.

Youpi estuvo de acuerdo, aunque su intelecto era bajo para entender lo que su compañera quiso decir. Solo Pitou sabía que estaba aconteciendo una emboscada en la guarida de la reina pero eso le importaba menos que pensar en una habilidad que le fuera útil para servir al rey. A ver…Pouf era táctica analítica mientras Youpi era fuerza bruta, ¿Y ella, que era? ¿Qué debería ser?

\- Encontré comida.

El tercer guardia no tuvo reparos en asolar un campo de arroz para alimentarse de su gente, desde jóvenes a ancianos.

Pitou se quedó pensando. Su respuesta llego cuando vio el piso ensangrentado bajo sus pies y encontró una muñeca de proporciones exageradas. Una etiqueta empapada de sustancia roja le impidió saber lo que ponía. Pitou la fregó en la ropa de una niña muerta y pudo leer el nombre.

\- ¿Muñeca Blythe?

.

* * *

.

\- No dejaron ni a los pobres osos...

Pokkle estaba especialmente sensible.

No solo había encontrado refugio en una madriguera sino que cuando entro, esta estaba ataviada de sangre, viseras y ropa sucia. Un montón de órganos estaban apilados en cuatros esquinas.

\- Las Hormigas Quimera debieron coleccionar gente aquí para comérsela a gusto.

Pokkle lo miro con repugnancia. Admitía que Kurapika era un intelectual con los pies en la tierra pero su falta de tacto lograba asustarlo.

\- Aguanta, lo necesitamos para cuidar de ella- Dijo el Kuruta, acostando a la chica en un improvisado suelo de hierbas secas y prendas desgarradas.

\- ¿De verdad vas hacerlo? ¿Te crees capaz de sacarle la bala de la pierna?

\- Seria mi primera vez.

\- Kurapika, si no crees que…

\- Alguien debe hacerlo.

Acto seguido, revisaron las heridas de una Ponzu desmayada, tratándola con los instrumentos más improvisados y rudimentarios que hallaron en el camino. Al acabar de operar la pierna de Ponzu, Kurapika desecho las piezas y Pokkle fue a vigilar la entrada por un rato.

\- Estaban a punto de comérsela...- balbuceo el vigilante, incapaz de olvidar esa escena de su mente.

\- Tranquilo, está fuera de peligro.

Kurapika estrujo sus mechones dorados, la humedad pesaba en su ropa y su cuerpo.

\- ¿Aun no has visto a nadie? ¿A su escuadrón o al nuestro? ¿Algún sobreviviente?

\- No.

\- ¿Seguro que no viste a Killua? Él es muy rápido, pudiste haberlo pasado.

\- Te dije que no, ¿Estas preocupado?

\- ...No- A pesar del frió, le provino un pequeño golpe de calor al hablar del albino.

\- Cuidado, tu favoritismo hacia Killua Zoldyck te está costando tu papel de chico serio.

El Materializador subió la vista de sus manos recién lavadas en la lluvia para encarar a Pokkle, pero él le dio la espalda para acostarse al lado de la chica.

\- Despiértame si algo pasa- Aviso antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

Kurapika se molestó, pero se lo aguardo. Si estaba preocupado y por todos, ya que todo iba de mal en peor. Aun no veían a nadie en lo que duraba el diluvio y desconfiaba de los avances que podría estar haciendo el enemigo en esos momentos. A pesar de todo eso, solo podía preguntarse, ¿Dónde estaba Killua?

.

* * *

.

El suelo era frió y arenoso, bastante incómodo y con olor a pescado.

Hubiera preferido recostarse en un sitio más grato pero sus piernas ya no le respondían y sus nervios quedaron destrozados por el dolor.

Al menos, hizo lo que pudo.

Acabo con unos cuantos enemigos. Ya no habrían más mosquitos acosadores, ni peces con la habilidad de matar gente dentro de un juego sádico.

Con la sensación doliente perfumada de sangre, comprendió que no iba a poder escapar de esa. El hedor a agua podrida y a sangre le nublaban los sentidos. Era asombroso cuantos litros iba perdiendo a través de sus numerosas perforaciones abiertas, apenas podía sentir sus propias manos inertes.

Killua estaba furioso.

 _"No ahora..."._ Se maldijo, buscando que su cuerpo se moviera sin éxito. _"Todavía quiero aprender más, conocer el mundo. ¿Porque la diversión duro tan poco? No quería ser libre para esto..."_

El aliento se le iba, bañándose en una tibia laguna de color rojo.

 _"Gon dijo que quería ser mi amigo. De verdad hubiera querido ser amigo de alguien...Comer Chocorobot y patinar otra vez... Discúlpenme, Comandante Kite, Gon, Kurapika. Oh, rayos, si quería besarte"_

Entrecerró los ojos, exhausto.

 _"Alluka, lamento no poder cumplir con mi promesa. Quería llevarte a muchas partes, verte feliz. Yo...siento no ser de ayuda para nadie"_

Entendió que el mundo seguía su curso sin él cuando una sombra le dio en la cara. Él no iba a dejarse vencer sin dar la última palabra y por eso, encaro con ojos retadores a la sombra hasta que vio de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Pulpo?

.

.

.


	12. ¡Larga vida a la Reina!

**Capítulo 10**

 _¡Larga vida a la Reina!_

.

.

.

El secretario Beep iba de un lado a otro ultimando informes y actualizaciones de los reportes que llegaban. Cada vez que recibía noticias de los comandantes de los escuadrones elegidos por los Zodiacos, solo leía malas noticias.

Hasta el momento, recibió reportes de tres equipos cuyos integrantes o el mismo comandante habían muerto o fueron asesinados, ya fuera por el enemigo o por sus propios compañeros, incluyendo varios desertores.

Desconsolado por estas noticias, Beep se lo informo al presidente.

\- Dales tiempo, Beep, dales tiempo.

\- Señor presidente, han pasado dos días. Hemos perdido la comunicación. Dos escuadrones se dieron de baja de manera oficial.

\- ¿Los de Geru y Kobayakawa? _(Zodiacos Serpiente y Caballo)_

\- Así es.

\- ¿El grupo de Ging Freccs y Pariston está en vigencia todavía?

\- No sabemos lo que está sucediendo. El Comandante Kite está desinformado de nosotros.

\- Que problema...- suspiro el presidente, sereno.

\- ¿Que sugiere hacer, señor?- El secretario estaba ansioso por oír una respuesta estratégica.

\- Llevemos gente nueva. Que estén listos los batallones elegidos por Cluck (Gallina), Piyon (Liebre) y Saiyu (Mono).

El hombre verde habría entendido si ordenaba emplear al escuadrón seleccionado por Botobai Gigante, alias "el Dragón". Sus conocimientos militares lo calificaban como alguien perfecto para la causa,…pero no.

\- ¡Señor presidente!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Entre más gente inexperta llevemos a Gordeau del Este estaremos sacrificando gente. Por favor, reconsidérelo.

No era respetuoso contradecirlo pero alguien debía razonar con esa cabeza hueca.

\- Muy bien...- El anciano se acarició su barba blanca, pensativo- ¿Qué tal esto? Llamaré a unos excelentísimos asesinos para ayudar.

Beep lo miro hito a hito, aterrado por sus ideas dementes.

.

* * *

.

Hacia un buen rato que noto que Gon andaba distraído. Bastante distraído. Cuando le dijo que tuviera cuidado con las enredaderas vivientes del bosque, Gon paso de su advertencia y ahora estaba en algún lado, seguramente en una lucha vegetal.

Kaito suspiro, sin verle más remedio.

Activo su En y se propuso a buscar no solo a su pupilo, sino a su equipo. La lluvia tomó un descanso unos minutos y quiso aprovechar, pensando que su escuadrón también se detuvo en algún sitio.

Discreto, investigó y amplió su radar de búsqueda.

En eso, encontró a alguien muy familiar.

Y no solo eso, la sensación de que existía una presencia más lo estaba molestando desde hacía rato. Sucedió lo mismo en esa tienda de deportes y ahora, otra vez. En esa ocasión le restó importancia porque los estaban persiguiendo pero ahora no iba a dejarlo pasar con calma.

Kite tomó una decisión.

A gran velocidad, se dirigió donde esa persona se encontraba. Aunque delató su presencia, dejo que Kite le encontrara.

Frente a frente, Kite trato de empezar una charla de la manera más amena para no levantar sospechas.

\- Contigo quería hablar.

Al mismo tiempo, Gon quedó atrapado en un embrollo de plantas pero eso dejaría de ser problema en seguida. Un montón de insectos se estaban comiendo las raíces y faltaba poco para que su prisión se debilitara y pudiera salir por obra de la gravedad. Sí, porque estaba tendido de un árbol carnívoro a medio quemar y esos gusanos comeraiz eran su mejor método de escape, en especial porque Gon no quería lastimar al árbol por más sanguinario que fuera.

Colgado de bastante alto, su instinto captó algo.

Encontró al comandante a lo lejos y no estaba solo.

\- Dejemos la formalidad, usted me tiene tanto miedo como yo le tengo interés a su equipo. Hable, comandante.

\- Si no me tienes respeto a mi o a mi autoridad, no tiene sentido hablar contigo.

Kaito se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse y dejar el tema aunque le pesara.

\- Si respeto su poder.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se diera media vuelta, no muy seguro.

\- Entonces, contéstame una cosa. ¿Me estas escondiendo algo importante?

\- Nada que importe.

\- Contéstame o seré yo quien te pierda el respeto.

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo.

Se sorprendió en grande cuando Kite se le puso en frente y sintió sus ojos de intenso gris sobre su rostro.

\- Dímelo, si debo llamar a la Asociación Hunter para que te devuelvan donde perteneces es el momento.

\- ¿Haría eso por mí?

\- Deja de ser cínica- Él se acercó para demostrarle que no le temía al peligro que representaba estar cerca de la maestra de hilos, que supiera que no estaba jugando- ¿Lo que sentí con mi En aquella vez fue real? Una presencia muy curiosa alrededor de mi escuadrón, no... Alrededor de ti, Machi del Genei Ryodan.

La mujer le devolvió la mirada, soberbia y obstinada. Su bello rostro se endureció en fracciones rudas, fijándose en el comandante.

\- ¿Hará alguna diferencia si se lo cuento? A sus jefes no les importara.

\- A mi si- Kite fue atrevido, observando por completo a la mujer- No intentes engañarme, tienes muchas cualidades pero la oscuridad dentro de ti no me es nueva.

Machi entorno los ojos, fiera.

\- ¿Quiere hablar de lo que hay dentro de mí? Lo reto a seguir molestándome.

Cada segundo, Gon se volvió ansioso _._

Su maestro y Machi estaban enfrentados, a punto de pelearse.

 _¿Kite, que está pasando que tu…?_ Su pensamiento quedó corto cuando los gusanos terminaron de comer y la liana se rompió, dejando caer al hijo de Ging desde las alturas. Por supuesto, en el aire intentó aplacar el impacto de su caída moviéndose entre los árboles. Pero acabó golpeándose por la débil estructura de los troncos y ramas frágiles, obligándolo a aterrizar donde no se esperaba.

Kaito lo previno y se apartó.

La instintiva Machi también se hizo a un lado pero no considero el montón de hojas y rizoma en el que su compañero estaba envuelto. El resultado: Gon y Machi en el fango, el niño encima de la asesina y ella sentada, pues cruzo sus piernas a tiempo. _(¿Quien esperaba una caída loca sugerente?)_

\- Niño, ten cuidado.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón!- Apenado, el Freecs intentó apartarse inmediatamente pero sus manos se embarraron y le fue difícil. De pronto, sintió algo sumamente extraño- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Gon, levántate- Ordenó el comandante para salvar su vida, viendo que Machi estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello con unos hilos mortales.

\- S-sí…- Él se paró, vergonzosamente sucio- Creo que escuche algo.

\- ¿Qué escuchaste?- El hombre se inclinó hacia Gon para quitarle parte del barro en su cabello.

\- Algo como una presencia- Susurro Gon, fijándose en Machi- Viene de…

Antes de seguir, llovieron ranas negras de los árboles.

\- Espero que tus compañeros no sean muy selectos- Decía Kite, veinte minutos después. Llevaba una bolsa hecha de raíces y colmada de insectos saltarines- Con el eco de la garganta de estas ranas, llamaremos la atención. Sigamos derecho.

\- Sí- Cedió Gon, un tanto preocupado por la mirada de asco que traía Machi, que ni remotamente los ayudó a recolectar comida- Por aquí huele a químicos…

\- Me sorprende que puedas olfatear algo con la humedad que quedó, bien, Gon. Toma la delantera.

Acato la orden pero la duda quedó. El sonido que Gon escuchó antes no se comparaba con el croar de las ranas, sino a un corazón palpitando igual que varios tambores a la vez. ¿Por qué Machi traía ese sonido?

.

* * *

.

La lluvia finalmente terminó.

Entre nubes grises, el sol salió y ofreció calor al maltratado reino.

En esa mañana de luz húmeda, Kurapika fue el primero en salir de la madriguera, seguido de su amigo Pookle y de la recién recuperada Ponzu, quien se hacía llamar una Cazadora Bióloga, cuya habilidad era el control de las abejas que llevaba en su gran gorro. Ella formó parte de un batallón que fue masacrado, siendo la única sobreviviente. Al principio desconfiada y reservada, inició una amistad instantánea con Pokkle. Con Kurapika era otro cantar. Para Ponzu era un mandón sabelotodo y Kurapika prefería mantener distancia, sospechando que después de su horrible experiencia intentaría convencer a Pokkle de abandonar la misión.

Así fue, tan pronto recobró la conciencia y pudo caminar con libertad.

\- Deberíamos escapar- Sugirió Ponzu, decidida.

\- Que no. Tenemos un compromiso, lo sabíamos antes de venir aquí- replicó el ojigris, harto de la discusión.

\- ¡Sabíamos que éramos simple carnada! Nos echaron a esta tierra de monstruos para darle tiempo a la Asociación de pensar en un plan mejor. Nos usaron como quisieron, debemos huir de este "compromiso" ahora mismo.

\- En una guerra contra bestias híbridas, ¿A dónde podrías escapar?

\- A cualquier lado. Nadie lo sabrá con este caos.

\- ¡El mundo nos necesita! ¿No quieres hacer algo positivo por el mundo?

\- Como si la Asociación nos fuera a dar un reconocimiento a nosotros, los rechazados que el mundo no debe conocer para no manchar la reputación de los Hunter.

\- Ponzu, por favor...- Pokkle subió las manos, pidiendo paz.

\- Dile a tu amigo que está muy equivocado. ¿Qué hizo la Asociación por ti para confiar en ellos?

\- Yo creo en mi comandante, no en la Asociación. Te aviso otra cosa. Soy un criminal rechazado de la Asociación porque toda mi vida he respirado de la venganza y los malos sentimientos, desviviendome para matar mi odio...Pero alguien me dio la oportunidad de cambiar. ¡No quiero volver a ver el mundo de rojo, todos los días! Es mi momento de hacer las cosas bien. Piensa lo que quieras, esta es mi expiación.

Pokkle tomo a la chica de la mano, rogándole silencio. Él sabía lo que le costaba al rubio expresarse de ese modo, nunca antes lo había oído usar la palabra "expiación".

\- ¿No piensan que podemos cambiar algo? ¿Devolverle la seguridad a la gente que lastimamos?

Pokkle estaba pasmado por esa sinceridad. No obstante, Ponzu se soltó de su mano y confronto al Kuruta, tocada en su orgullo.

\- No lo adornes, no me engañaras. Esta es la verdad sin poesía; ¡Nos trajeron para morir, no hay nada glorioso en eso!

Ella espero que le discutiera, que le gritara para así poder descargar su propia rabia y su tristeza, más Kurapika le dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

\- ¡Espera, no me dejes con...!

Pokkle la paro, repitiendole que dejara de insistir, ir contra Kurapika era inútil.

Ella refunfuño, más los siguió. No quería estar sola de nuevo.

Anduvieron viajando a pie por varios minutos, atentos a cualquier imprevisto. Kurapika estaba listo para todo luego de pasar dos días inactivos en una cueva, en especial con la compañía que se traía.

Un penetrante aroma le llegó a la nariz y corrió en dirección a ese hedor. No le costó encontrar la fuente. A medida que se acercaba, Kurapika ralentizó sus pasos y sus compañeros lo siguieron con palpitante temor.

Kurapika se detuvo, sobrecogido.

Pokkle quedó paralizado del asco.

Ponzu dio un grito aterrada.

Los tres conmocionados por ese olor repugnante, esa escena terrible.

En esa tierra infértil y manchada de negro, encontraron a Squala decapitado y desgarrado a mordidas. A su lado, los restos de la hermosa Baise se repartían en un pantano de órganos, con la columna vertebral abierta y desechada. A juzgar por los que hongos crecientes y la sangre hecha pintura, sus destrozados cuerpos llevaban allí muchas horas.

\- ¿Lo ven? Háganme caso, ¡Nadie vendrá a salvarnos!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El equipo de científicos y bioquímicos de la Zodiaco Cheadle Yorkshire, recién llegados de su viaje de investigación, nunca vieron a su capitana más enfurecida e indignada.

\- ¡Miserable rastrero!

Ahora mismo, ella estaba que rabiaba como un verdadero perro.

\- ¡Bastardo sin ley, ya me va a escuchar esa rata!

A paso veloz, la mujer salió maldiciendo por los pasillos, ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros.

Cheadle no podía concebir tanta osadía, ¡Que tremenda falta de respeto!, estaba tan consumida en la ira que no era capaz de ordenar los insultos que mascullaba entre dientes, superada por la situación.

Al llegar a su objetivo, penetro en la oficina del Zodiaco de cabello rubio sin presentarse, tocar o haciendo nada remotamente educado. Estaba tan enojada que los modales no cabían en su proceder.

\- ¡Eres un abusador!- grito a primeras, con su pequeño dedo señalando a Pariston detrás de un escritorio, solo en su puesto como siempre, actuando como un trabajador cuando todos sabían que se tomaba su rutinario descanso de siete horas.

\- Una dama no debería levantar ese tipo de acusaciones a lo alto- El zodiaco la recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Tú sí que has caído! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto? ¿Quitarme mi trabajo te parece ético? No te creas con más autoridad por ser la mano derecha del Presidente, ¡No estás en el derecho de mandarnos y usarnos como te plazca!

Unos guardias quisieron pararla pero Pariston ordenó que cerraran la puerta y los dejaran solos con su discusión.

\- Lo único que considero digno de ti, Pariston, es tu título. ¡Eres una rata con todas las letras!

Pariston la miró largamente, sin reaccionar. Al final, sonrío alegremente como siempre.

Y Pariston sabía cuánto ella odiaba su sonrisa.

\- No hagas eso...- Musito con voz conciliadora- Estas muy exaltada, mi querida colega. Necesitas un descanso.

\- No, necesito que te vayas de aquí en una bolsa.

\- ¿Porque me señalas como el responsable de tus rabietas?

\- ¿Rabietas?- repitió, temblando de rabia- ¡Estoy en mi derecho! Me robaste mi trabajo. ¿No recuerdas el trato que hicimos? Mi escuadrón iría a Gordeau del Este en exclusiva calidad de investigadores, recogería información sobre las Hormigas Quimera evolucionadas y regresarían para confirmar las averiguaciones.

\- ¿Acaso no volvieron vivos?

Este desgraciado...Seguro que lo sabía y solo quería hacerle perder el tiempo.

\- Perdimos a dos compañeros.

\- Mi sentido pésame.

\- ¡Cállate, tú bien sabes eso!- Volvió a acusarlo, sorprendida de sí misma por gritar tanto por su culpa- ¡Y yo fui una imbécil por decirte que teníamos a la Reina Hormiga en nuestro laboratorio!

\- Debiste decírmelo de todos modos, todos debíamos saberlo...- refuto el zodiaco, gozando de verla mal y sedienta de una venganza inútil- ¿Cuál es el problema? Deberías estar feliz de que tu gente haya sobrevivido a ese viaje. Hasta te trajeron a la Reina. ¿Porque escupes sobre el sacrificio que dieron tus compañeros?

Cheadle estaba incrédula. Este tipo...malvado, horrible, despreciable. ¡Vil rata!

\- Déjame que te recuerde algo.

Pariston abandonó el refugio de su escritorio y se enfrentó a ella, cara a cara, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Tu laboratorio y tus experimentos están en jurisdicción de la Asociación, por lo tanto, debes informarnos de tus hallazgos y fracasos, sean cuales sean. Claro que fue una sorpresa que tu equipo de investigadores regresará con un motín de guerra tan valioso.

\- ¡No me tomes por tonta! Entraste a mi laboratorio y te llevaste a la Reina. Interrogue a los guardias, ellos juran que tú les dijiste que yo te di permiso para llevártela. Cuando no te creyeron los amenazaste con despedirlos, ¡Mentiroso embustero!

\- Debes entender que la decisión de cambiar a la Reina Quimera de lugar no fue solamente mía.

\- ¿Me tildas por ingenua? Dime, ¿El Presidente Netero sabe de esto? ¿Los otros Zodiacos lo saben?- Ella no se imaginaba que fueran a cederle semejante tesoro a Pariston así como así.

\- Las noticias vuelan...

La Zodiaco Perro apretó sus puños, ansiosa por borrarle esa sonrisa de un buen golpe.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con la Reina Hormiga?

\- Lo mismo que tú.

Ahora, esa sonrisa brillo de perversas intenciones.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No eres capaz... ¿Vas a experimentar con un espécimen evolucionado? ¡Ese es mi trabajo! Quedamos en que cualquier hallazgo del viaje sería mi materia. Has violado nuestro acuerdo robándome a la criatura.

\- No te robe nada.

Cheadle comenzaba a hartarse de su cinismo. Estaba a punto de lanzarle un improperio del más bajo cuando volvió a hablar.

\- No te agites. La Reina estará bien cuidada en mi laboratorio personal.

\- ¿Tienes un laboratorio?

Cheadle no supo porque le dieron escalofríos en la espalda, un tipo como ese con un laboratorio secreto...No podía imaginarse nada sano ni legal saliendo de allí.

\- Así es- Admitió, como si le acabara de preguntar si le gustaba el café negro- También tengo mi propio equipo de investigación.

\- No me lo creo. ¿Qué pretendes?

\- No estés tan tensa, te regresare a la Reina en cuanto termine mi trabajo. Es por el bien de la Asociación.

\- ¿Que estas...?- Tembló, ya no estaba segura si por ira, odio o miedo hacia todo lo que Pariston representaba para ella- ¿Que buscas? ¿Qué puedes hacer tú y tu supuesto equipo de no sé qué, que no puede hacer mi equipo y yo?

\- Es un secreto. Por favor, mantente alejada de esto.

\- ¡No me des órdenes, rata! ¡No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya! Me saboteaste, ahora entiendo porque sugeriste a mi equipo de investigación salir antes que el resto.

De pronto, recordó las palabras de Leorio. El novato de medicina se lo había advertido. Todo estaba mal, irremediablemente mal.

\- Mis compañeros encontraron de milagro la colina de las Hormigas Quimera y trajeron a su Reina aquí para investigarla y saber que esperar de su descendencia, ¡No para usarla a tu provecho! Doy por hecho que todo este tiempo lo tuviste planeado. Dime la verdad, a estas alturas me creo cualquier cosa de tu enferma y podrida cabeza.

\- ¡Que tremendo, Cheadle! No sabía que podías gritar con ese júbilo tan negativo.

\- Te lo has ganado.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, avergonzada de sí misma por caer ante él. Era indigno. Ese hombre se reía secretamente de sus esfuerzos y nobles intenciones.

\- Si te dijera la verdad...No, mejor esperemos a que el presidente deje las instalaciones.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿No te has enterado? Un comandante de escuadrón nos ha avisado del nacimiento prematuro del Rey Hormiga. Así es, Cheadle, el miedo ha nacido.

Ella no pudo dar crédito a lo que oía, debía ser una mentira.

Por la mirada complacida y alegre de Pariston, supo que era cierto. Solo este loco podía estar feliz con esas calamidades.

\- Por fortuna, siguen en la zona de Gordeau del Este. Enviaremos cuatro batallones nuevos. Sugiero que te preocupes por la selección de los cazadores que irán allá. Yo me enfocare en otorgarles todos los recursos, armamento y equipo de emergencia que pueda.

Él le abrió la puerta de salida, sabiendo que había ganado el pleito. Sin embargo, Cheadle no deseaba rendirse.

\- Todavía no me has contestado. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con la Reina Quimera? ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- Eres escandalosa, Cheadle.

\- ¡Dime!

\- Te juro que la Reina Hormiga recibirá un trato muy especial- Su sonrisa demoniaca hizo dudar a Cheadle, completamente desconfiada de el- Déjamelo a mí, te la devolveré pronto.

\- No te creo.

Pariston flaqueo, no por temor a ella o a lo que pudiera descubrir, sino por lo divertido que se estaba volviendo discutir con la Zodiaco.

\- Escucha. Cuando el Presidente Netero se vea forzado a enfrentar este problema y vaya a por todas...- Comento, dejando la puerta abierta para volver a su escritorio- Y deje que pasear por aquí, te diré todo lo que quieres saber.

\- ¡Pariston! ¿Que estas planeando?

\- Por favor, no me hagas una escena. Haz tu trabajo.

Rata volvió a su asiento, ignorándola por completo.

Cheadle se quedó un tiempo allí, ardiendo en coraje. Entendió que no conseguiría nada del hombre y se retiró con pies de plomo, dando un portazo resentido.

 _"¡Maldito!",_ insulto en su mente. Respiro aire otra vez porque en la oficina de esa rata le fue imposible respirar sin sentirse mal. _"Tú solo juegas,...Ging tenía razón. Yo no puedo ganarte",_ se lamentó.

Sin dejarse deprimir por una derrota así de humillante, Cheadle decidió que también actuaria. Buscaría a Noton, la cazadora de virus, y trataría de convencerla de iniciar un plan. Tenían que hacer algo pero ya.

Si lo encontraba por el camino, convocaría también a Leorio. El si era de confianza y lo necesitaría si quería que la Asociación no se contaminara más de la perversión de Pariston.

.

* * *

.

Pariston fue maquiavélico.

El cálculo todo, hasta los métodos del escuadrón de Cheadle. Nunca se le escapaba nada.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, él sabía que no podía ganar siempre. Y eso le animaba. Ganar o perder, ¿Que importa? El valoraba ante todo el progreso, el desarrollo de una fuerza arrasadora, una trama interesante. Para el, era un gozo constante.

\- Lo lamentamos mucho, amo Pariston.

Los siete cazadores que para la Asociación estaban desaparecidos, veían a Pariston como gallinas a punto de ser empleadas para el asado. Ellos conocían el alcance de su poder y la oscuridad oculta detrás de su sonrisa destellante.

Pariston les pidió que se apartaran para ir al fondo de la sala, el "laboratorio privado" que le mencionó a la peliverde, que tenía más aspecto de cobertizo y cuarto de torturas que otra cosa.

Al fondo, encontró el cadáver de la Reina Quimera.

Su labio inferior apenas hizo un gesto despreciable, silbando.

\- Vaya decepción. Quería jugar un poco más- Suspiro quejoso, admirando con escrutinio aquel cuerpo monstruoso- ¿Ahora que excusa le daré a Cheadle?

Riéndose de sí mismo por pensar en ella, Pariston decidió dejar de preocuparse. Pateo a la Reina, lo suficientemente fuerte para decapitarla y así comprobar que estuviera realmente muerta para no darle sorpresas.

\- Ya no me sirve ni para una autopsia.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, amo?

\- No podemos tirarla a la basura. Quemenla.

\- Como ordene.

\- Cuentenme la causa del deceso, estoy impaciente.

Una mujer con bata procedió a explicarle lo sucedido.

\- ¿Dice que las pruebas que mande a realizar en los prisioneros de Green Island están relacionados con la muerte de la Reina?

\- Estimo que sí.

\- Gracias, eso me llena de orgullo. Mis experimentos si funcionaron.

\- Es una sorpresa, señor Pariston. Con mis colegas llevamos el registro de los efectos de sus productos experimentales y los presos no perecieron, como sucedió con este espécimen único.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que cree algo que logró matar a una Reina Quimera?- Pariston se enterneció, eso era demasiado maravilloso para ser cierto.

\- Que pudo influir- Corrigió la doctora- He de recordarle que cuando llegó, la Reina estaba en peligro de muerte. Es una verdadera suerte que haya sobrevivido a un viaje hasta aquí.

\- Una suerte, ¿eh?- Pariston se fijó en el cadáver que sus hombres llevaban en un carro, rumbo al incinerador- Si no mal recuerdo, hubo alguien que era inmune a mis métodos en Green Island.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Un tal Máster Reiza no nos dejó regresar.

\- Me descubrió, ¿eh?- Pariston se frotó la barbilla, emocionado- Solo espero que el sujeto de pruebas siga vivo, tengo muchos nuevos juegos que quiero usar. Me he aburrido de los venenos, ese es terreno de Cheadle y podría sospechar si mete mucho la nariz.

Frente a sus ojos, la Reina Hormiga que se consumió en llamas.

Para Pariston, saber de qué pronto todo se haría más peligroso provocaba que una gran sonrisa se le resbalara, todo sea por una alegre e insana diversión.

.

.

.


	13. Fallas Inesperadas

**Capítulo 11**

 _Fallas Inesperadas_

.

.

.

Cuando Kaito no veía, el Freecs se alejaba lo suficiente para escalar el cerro más alto y buscar a Hisoka desde allí, seguro que andaba cerca.

El deseo de encontrarse con Hisoka era tan peligroso como emocionante, una decisión que seguro le costaría caro y prefería mantener en secreto del resto. O eso intento, cuando vio que lo estaban esperando de regreso.

Machi abrió levemente los ojos, revelando sorpresa. Como si encontrar a Gon en su camino no estuviera en sus planes.

\- Con que es a ti a quien persigue.

\- ¿Señorita Machi, que hace por aquí?

\- No pretendas ser prudente conmigo, que yo sé lo que haces.

Ella se encaminó hacia el niño, su expresión neutral como siempre. Gon no se asustó de ella, acostumbrado a su rostro inexpresable y sus fríos ojos.

\- Por favor, no lo cuente a Kite. Él ya tiene muchos problemas.

\- Sea cual sea la razón, deberías hacerte a un lado. Dime, ¿Tienes idea de la amenaza que está detrás de nosotros?

A ella no podía importarle menos si la curiosidad de Gon lo estaba poniendo en peligro, simplemente no podía entender porque Hisoka iba tras él. Desde que lo sintió en la zona supuso que la estaba acosando a ella, no obstante, los movimientos del Mago coincidían con los de Gon. ¿Por qué lo eligió a él como presa? A primera vista, el Freecs estaba por debajo de los estándares para ser alguien de valor para Hisoka.

\- Sí, lo sé. Se llama Hisoka y es un criminal prófugo buscado.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué le sigues el juego, esperas encontrarlo o qué?

Un cosquilleo amotino la boca de su estómago al tener que contestar el difícil "porque".

\- Yo solo…- Bajó la voz, avergonzado de su propia respuesta.

\- ¿Uuh?- Machi le miro extrañada, no esperaba que vacilara- Debes imaginar de lo que es capaz ese loco, si le das oportunidad…

\- ¡Exacto, si quisiera lo hubiera hecho!- Gon alzó la voz inesperadamente- Si hubiera querido hacer algo, tuvo docenas de oportunidades para ello- Gon se fijó en un árbol con nerviosismo, mordiéndose los labios- Pero no lo hace aún…

De un segundo a otro, Machi quedó impactada. Analizando las palabras de Gon, no importaba como lo racionalizara, el niño era un bobo. ¿Por qué ponía esa mirada? Era tan… _raro_. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Acaso este niño…?

Gon y Machi dudaban si seguir la charla, comenzaban a nadar en marea peligrosa. Exactamente al mismo tiempo, sus pies retrocedieron de un salto y movieron sus cabezas al norte.

Una presencia abrumadora les llamó la atención.

Cinco cadenas se balanceaban serpentinas en el aire a partir de la mano diestra de Kurapika, cuyos ojos echaban llamas de odio puro.

\- ¡Kurap…!- Gon se trabo, impresionado. Nunca vio tanta saña en una mirada.

\- Aléjate de él- Ordeno el rubio de saludo. Se puso por delante de Gon. Por la izquierda, Pokkle participó con arco en mano- No te dejare contaminar la única bondad que queda.

Machi le devolvió el mismo sentimiento, solo que con menos exhibición de energía.

De un momento a otro, Kite apareció en escena.

\- ¿No dije que no quería peleas internas?

Él ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar qué pasaba. Machi y Kurapika enfrentados, Gon y Pokkle nerviosos tras ellos. Una nueva presencia de género femenino escondida en los arbustos. Su En la detectó con facilidad.

\- Les recuerdo que no vine a hacer de niñera, despejen su Nen.

Gon se tragó lo que quería contarle a Kite, dándose cuenta que el desprecio entre el Kuruta y la mujer de los hilos era más profundo de lo que pensaba, mejor evitar pleitos escondiendo lo que sabía. Kurapika se moderó, especialmente cuando le preguntaron sobre lo qué pasó con los otros miembros del escuadrón y quien era la niña que se negaba a mostrar la cara.

\- …Sentimos tomar esa decisión sin su permiso, comandante, pero dadas las circunstancias, estimo que ha sido lo mejor.

Kite supo que le quería decir algo más y sonrió de lado.

\- No lo mejor, ha sido lo correcto. Dile que la aceptó como miembro, que venga con nosotros.

\- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

Animado por la autorización del jefe, Pokkle corrió a los arbustos para traer a Ponzu.

\- Debió haber sido horrible pero me alegro que hayan encontrado a otra persona que necesitaba ayuda- Dijo Gon, cabizbajo por la trágica noticia.

\- Fue una odisea solo llegar tan lejos. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Killua, Gon?

\- Pensé que estaba con ustedes.

\- De modo que nos falta el.

No hubo un especial tono de inquietud por la suerte de albino, él era muy competente y audaz, Kurapika podía apostar a que estaba a salvo y haciendo de las suyas, aunque la preocupación hacia mella en él como sucedía con Gon, quien encontró a un amigo en el asesino del grupo.

\- Estará bien- Dijeron a la vez, sin dudar un segundo.

\- Con que comienzan a pensar como un verdadero equipo- Kite los sorprendió con su voz suave- El problema es que sus sentimientos se interponen.

\- Comandante, no lo vea como insubordinación. Estaba respaldando a nuestro guardián de esa mujer infame que pudo haber…

\- Guarda tus excusas.

\- Discúlpeme, comandante.

\- No te disculpes por odiar a alguien- Kite paso de ellos, regresando a su puesto de vigilancia- O por encariñarte con ellos.

Entre sus labios, Gon hizo un mohín desorientado ante lo último que oyó decir a su maestro. Los únicos que parecían saberlo eran Kurapika, su rostro color pena, y Pokkle, que disimulo rascándose una mejilla sin dejar de ver a Ponzu, la chica nueva que veía con cautela todo y a todos.

\- ¿Ya ves? Hasta el comandante se dio cuenta.

Pokkle dejo fluir la frase para que su amigo se incomodara más si cabe.

\- Si me disculpan, voy a explorar el territorio para saber en qué posición de vulnerabilidad estamos, de ahí ideare un plan de apoyo porque aparte de sobrevivir, alguien debe hacer su trabajo- Evadió el Kuruta, serio- Tomaré provisiones por si acaso.

\- Te queda ser el estratega, Kurapika, eres muy dedicado- Halago Gon.

\- Pues sí que le sacó provecho a sus noches de insomnio.

\- ¡¿Él tampoco duerme?!

Una vez más, Gon subió la voz. Con su maestro se turnaban para cuidar el terreno pero desde que se enteró que dos iris dorados lo perseguían, no pudo pegar ojo en casi dos días.

\- No se echa ni una siesta desde que nos cruzamos a un ninja calvo que nos dijo que vio a un niño de cabello blanco meterse a una cueva muy tenebrosa, antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿No suena a Killua? Me pregunto si no se estará excediendo.

\- Él está bien- Repitió Kurapika, como un mantra- No tenemos por qué dudar, estaríamos insultando a Killua si lo hacemos- Todos le quedaron viendo fijamente- Como sea, hagamos nuestro trabajo.

Cogiendo una bolsa, Kurapika se alejó bastante rápido. Para Gon, estaba muy presionado; Kurapika era demasiado serio para su salud.

Ponzu se rió ligeramente.

\- Sí que le dio fuerte.

Gon la miró sin entender.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Ella sonrió burlonamente, viendo al estratega de lejos.

\- Ya sabía que era todo un tsundere.

.

* * *

.

Ya no pudo soportar la curiosidad.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no quería perturbar a Kite o distraer a Kurapika en su trabajo.

Antes de hacer de vigía esa noche, fue casualidad que se encontrara a la nueva integrada. Una chica sensible, bueno, al menos conversacional y con más tacto que Machi. Ella podía ser una desconocida, sin embargo la pregunta no dejaba de darle vueltas a Gon, poniéndolo ansioso y dispuesto a buscar respuestas donde fuera.

\- Siendo honesta, desde la horrible masacre de mis compañeros no he podido dormir bien…pero ahora, el sueño es llevadero y agradable, ya no tengo pesadillas…Sí, podría decirse que me siento a salvo con ustedes- Confesó Ponzu a la educada pregunta de Gon sobre si iba dormir temprano.

\- Me alegra mucho y, eh… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- Señorita Ponzu, ¿Que significa cuando alguien que acabas de conocer quiere volver a verte y hace de todo para lograrlo?- La chica quedó atónita, a Gon le brotó la pena- No sé si sucede entre extraños o si es justo, digo, Killua y yo somos unidos, si él tuviera que alejarse por cualquier motivo yo iría tras por qué sé que él me dejaría hacerlo, pero si fuera otra persona…

Ponzu asintió, creyendo saber a dónde iba con la incógnita.

\- No hay nada de malo con querer ver a alguien otra vez, tampoco si se le tiene un interés en particular.

\- ¿Interés?

\- Que te llama la atención. Porque te simpatiza, deseas conocerle más, al final puede que acabes descubriendo que te gusta esa persona tal y como es.

\- ¿Gustar…?- A Gon se le hacía conocida esa palabra, sonaba a una charla bastante extraña que tuvo con su tía Mito y que no acabo de entender del todo- Eso suena a… ¿"Tener un romance"?

\- No siempre pero sí. Conocer a alguien y querer volver a encontrarse…- Ponzu colocó las manos sobre su pecho y habló inspirada- Nunca sabes exactamente cuándo pasó o cómo comenzó, es un momento increíble que te atrae.

Cavilando, Gon comenzó a comparar todo lo que sabía y le contaron con los dichos de la chica, más no podía asimilar del todo esos conceptos.

Viéndolo nervioso y oyéndolo tartamudear, Ponzu se imaginó que hablaba de la actitud del soberbio sabelotodo con ese niño llamado Killua, no del propio Gon con un acosador. Divertida, Ponzu decidió abordar el tema de forma fácil para el entendimiento del menor.

\- También, hay algo llamado enamoramiento.

\- ¿Hay más?

\- Sí, el enamorarse es como morirse de miedo y aun así no dejas de buscar esa emoción, ¿Me sigues?

Gon quedó en shock, ¿No sonaba a como él se sentía? Era inaudito, la sola idea le incendio la cabeza y se le amontaron varios pensamientos, recuerdos y voces que lo dejaban todavía más confundido.

Ponzu vio que le salía humo de las orejas y optó por dejar el tema antes de una sobrecarga.

\- En fin, todo depende de la correspondencia- Ella ojeo a Kurapika, investigando dentro de los límites del En de su comandante.

Gon no contesto, pensando para sí. ¿Era posible que Hisoka tuviera un interés en él que no veía, de ser así qué tipo de interés sería? Él era un luchador, ¿Querría pelear con él? Eso no tenía sentido. Se acababan de conocer hace unos meses y que recordara no le dio ningún motivo para justificar la violencia. ¿Qué querría Hisoka para estar en el mismo sitio que él? Pensando profusamente, tarde se dio cuenta que Ponzu seguía esperándolo. Se sintió un maleducado.

\- ¡Gracias por aclarármelo, buenas noches!- Grito de la nada, echándose a correr donde Kurapika para serle de ayuda en algo.

Ponzu le vio irse, confundida al principio. Luego, sonrió graciosamente.

\- Es un niño divertido.

Compartiendo la vigía esa noche, Kurapika también tuvo una interesante conversación sobre fascinación y melancolía con Gon, sin entrar en detalles de quien se las inspiraba a los dos, hasta que la voz de Kite los cortó en seco.

\- Todos, reúnanse.

Asombrosamente, Machi fue la primera en obedecer. El aire cobro peso cuando Gon se esforzó por poner una cara tensa, como quien pretende esconder sus emociones y retenerlas dentro, haciendo aún más sospechosa la reunión de rutina cuando Kite empezó a hablar.

\- Debo informarles de algo muy importante. En primer lugar, no lo hago porque necesite hacerlo sino porque es lo indicado a hacer. Por otro lado, tiene que ver con un aspecto personal de uno de ustedes. O dos de ustedes- Profesional, Kite no dejó que sus ojos se enfocaran en nadie para delatar identidades tempranamente- Deben saber que no solo estoy aquí para enseñarles a comportarse como verdaderos guerreros, limar asperezas de enemigos o cuidar de su integridad siempre que me sea posible…

A Ponzu se le puso la piel de gallina al pensar que iban a echarla del equipo. Pokkle tomo su mano, igual o más nervioso que ella. La voz grave de su comandante le daba mala espina. El Kuruta no entendía a qué venía el repentino cambio de ánimos, siendo el más desorientado por lo que estaba pasando ya que odiaba cuando una situación se le escapaba de las manos.

\- Fuera de la justicia, estoy a favor de la vida- Kite tomó una bocanada de aire serenamente, sintiendo los ojos fieros de Machi sobre el- Y por eso, deben saber esto.

Cinco segundos y una sola frase lo cambiaron todo igual que una bomba, dejando un humo oscuro del que apenas podía verse el futuro del caos.

.

* * *

.

En el corazón de la Asociación Hunter, se llevaba a cabo un hecho secreto. No, no se trataba de Pariston maniobrando sus atrocidades, del presidente Netero usando grandes salones para entrenarse con hormigas quimera transportadas de algún lugar. Ni siquiera habían noticias de Ging, nuevamente desaparecido.

Se trataba ni más ni menos que de una táctica rebelde totalmente en contra de la orden de Netero sobre enviar criminales a la batalla y sobretodo, un movimiento de gente anónima que prefería salvar vidas a jugar con feroces monstruos como sus líderes.

\- No puedo creer que tomaran mi idea en serio…

Leorio no sabía por dónde mirar. El solo dijo una broma, una tontería que no pensó que nadie seguiría y ante sus ojos estaba el resultado de su boca suelta: una multitud reunida en la terminal Hunter. Dos aviones principales listos para abordar.

\- Solo dije "¿Por qué no tomamos un aventón y vamos a salvar a esos chicos?", no fue adrede para que hicieras…

\- Sigo siendo tu jefa.

\- Cheadle, por favor- Leorio la ignoro, porque era imposible ser formal en esa revuelta encubierta- ¿Estas segura de esto? Eres una Zodiaco, obrando a espaldas del presidente harás que…

\- No soy la única.

La peliverde le hizo un gesto mudo hacia una cabina en donde alguien- en opinión de Leorio- un hombre vestido de toro domesticado con cara de abogado acabado, estaba deliberando con sombras de otros personajes.

\- Aun así, ¿Vas a hacerlo de verdad?

\- Pensé que estarías contento porque te hice caso y reuní a esta gente.

\- ¡Fue una broma por Kami! Me hacen caso cuando no deberían. Esta gente puede perder sus licencias y peor la vida, piénsalo bien.

\- Al presidente no le importan los conflictos de la Asociación si no lo rascan lo suficiente- Cheadle se mordió los labios, recordando malos eventos.

\- Cheadle, tu…- Leorio iba a decirle que debajo de su perfil irritante y mandón, también era decidida y muy consciente. Ella no quiso ver el mal que Leorio descubrió cuando todo se fue al diablo, por lo que actuar pronto era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- ¡Fórmense todos, quiero cinco líneas!

Una preciosa niña de coletas doradas comenzó a farfullar órdenes a lo alto como militante experta, su uniforme nada menos que un vestido de muñeca.

Hasta Leorio se sintió tentado a formarse. A tiempo recapacito, en tanto el resto de cazadores fue tras ella. En la pista de aterrizaje, todos se distribuyeron igual que en un ensayo del ejército.

El estudiante de medicina no sabía si lo que estaba viendo era real o no.

\- Ella es Biscuit Krueger- Informó Cheadle, que conocía el terrible poder que existía dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo- Es una cazadora de joyas muy competente, también una grandiosa maestra de Nen.

\- ¡Maestra de Nen! Si es una…

\- Tiene cincuenta y siete años.

\- ¡Que cosa!

\- Hacen mucho escándalo por aquí- Un hombre de patillas y cejas extrañas dejó fluir su fiera voz- ¿Quién es este, que no parece ni conocer a los cazadores famosos que hay por aquí?

El susodicho ojeo atentamente a Leorio, evaluándolo y descartándolo de entrada. A Leorio tampoco le cayó bien, estar frente a ese hombre lo hacía sentir igual que en un examen parcial.

\- No lo intimides, Tsezugera.

Leorio no iba a dejarse defender por la Zodíaco sin luchar.

\- ¡Soy un cazador y también un doctor!

\- Con ese carácter tuyo, dudo que sobrevivían allá afuera.

\- ¡Repita eso!

\- Ya, ya- Biscuit los separó anteponiendo sus manos en los pechos de ambos. A Leorio lo sorprendió en demasía que un solo toque de esa niñita le doliera, si hubiera querido lo habría echado a volar de un roce- ¿Por qué no se forman como indique? No estamos para pelear, necesitamos a todos los aliados que podamos.

\- Como si no existiera nadie que odie a Pariston o esté de acuerdo con los escuadrones suicidas para ser nuestros simpatizantes- Apelo Tsezugera, juicioso.

\- Muy cierto- Razono Biscuit, con un dedo en el labio- Como también es cierto que hay muchas personas que le tienen miedo a esa máscara de sonrisas y al presidente de la Asociación. ¿Ves cuánta gente valiente vino a pesar de ese pavor? Tómalos en consideración, que son pocos.

Ante este argumento, Tsezugera dio un largo suspiro.

\- Conducir gente innecesaria a la guerra es repetir la misma estrategia del presidente al pie. Sacrificar para ganar.

\- ¡No se te ocurra decir eso!

\- Hay personas que no saben el alcance de esta lucha.

\- Disculpen- Leorio no sonó ni remotamente culpable en interrumpir, más interesado en averiguar qué carajos pasaba allí- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? No los veo disfrazados de animales ni con adornos raros.

\- No somos Zodiacos- Habló la mujer con aspecto de niña- Somos ex líderes de escuadrones, asignados por el presidente Netero.

\- ¡Con que ustedes siguen a ese pirado!

\- De ningún modo- Biscuit se desanimó por la opinión de Leorio, él no merecía llamarla Bisky. No quería ser quien diera las explicaciones pero la Zodiaco Perro se había ido con el Zodíaco Buey y estaban charlando a lo lejos- Nosotros nos negamos y por eso ese anciano caprichoso nos envió a otras misiones para quitarnos del camino. Apenas las acabamos, oímos sobre el plan para viajar a Gorteau del Este y venimos a unirnos.

\- Estamos aquí para finalizar el conflicto de hormigas y humanos con verdaderos profesionales de buena moral- Tsezugera fue severo, se hizo obvio que a él no le gustaban los presos Hunter- Sea yendo contra la voluntad del presidente o no, lo haremos si eso significa dejar de darle ofrendas al enemigo. Esas alimañas de Green Island y la Torre de Lippo serán la peor versión de la especie humana pero usados como tributo a la Reina Hormiga podrían renacerán en algo más malvado. Villanos creando más pestilencia.

\- ¡Oiga, esos villanos también son seres humanos!

\- ¿Estás seguro?- El soldado, también conocido como Cazador Jackpor en su medio, sonrió escuetamente- ¿Y si te contara que entre esos "villanos elegidos" hay tres sociópatas llamados Bombarderos que crean bombas de Nen y someten a sus víctimas a la tortura para obtener lo que quieren, para finalmente eliminarlos por mero placer…? ¿Qué me dices de esos "seres humanos"?

Más cabreado que asustado por los ojos feroces de Tsezugera sobre él, Leorio no decidió que gritar primero.

Biscuit se impuso antes que las cosas se salieran de control.

\- ¿Comandaste a esos muchachos, Tsezugera?

\- Por desgracia- El hombre se cruzó de brazos, impasible- Al rato, se cargaron a todo el escuadrón y escaparon a su propia destrucción. No sé si se convirtieron en comida o si se aliaron a esos monstruos por diversión, a mí me da lo mismo- Su tono seco no encajaba con ninguna connotativa emotiva ante la pérdida de sus hombres.

Mordiéndose los dientes, Leorio solo oyó a un soldado que hablaba de la humillación de servir al mundo con personas que consideraba alimañas. El y el cazador Jackpot se observaron retadoramente, como dos olas chocando en la misma tierra.

\- Yo no tuve la oportunidad de comandar a nadie- Hablo Biscuit, sin que le preguntaran- Dicen que soy muy demandante y exigente, ¡Mg, serán todos quejosos! Verán, yo prefiero enseñar y probar la voluntad de aquellos que quiero como mi compañía. ¡Y qué clase de joyas puedo encontrar en cada uno, todos en bruto esperando por una buena pulida de mano dura!

Los ojos de Biscuit eran el reflejo de varios diamantes, como un tesoro pirata queriendo ser encontrado.

\- ¿Has oído?- Tsezugera seguía metiéndose con el moreno- ¿Qué tienes tú que ofrecer, que tienes en ti para aportar a la causa? Debes tener una razón.

\- No la necesito.

Biscuit y Tsezugera quedaron perplejos.

Contrario a lo que se esperaban, Leorio les dirigió una sonrisa decidida.

\- Soy doctor y un ser humano, ¿Hace falta otra razón?

Ellos también sorprendieron a Leorio, quien no esperaba que Biscuit se tapara la boca con las manos para evitar reírse. Tsezugera cerró los ojos tediosamente, hastiado.

\- Eres un gran tonto- Opinaron al unísono.

\- ¡Oigan!

\- Señores- La Zodiaco Perro reapareció con cara de pocos amigos, la muchedumbre apiñada en la zona se irguió llena de tensión- Tenemos el tiempo en el bolsillo. Al parecer, los espías de Pariston le vendieron el rumor de la fuga. Deben salir ahora o esperar la próxima semana, no olviden que también deben llevar suministros y equipo que es lo que más tarda en organizarse.

\- ¿Capacidad del transporte?

\- Con los dos aviones equipados, setenta y siete personas en total. Te los encargo, Tsezugera.

\- ¿No quiere que la lleve conmigo, en el avión?

\- No, no me puedo ir- comentó Cheadle de la nada, dejando a más de uno aturdido- Debo quedarme con Mizaistom y despistar la atención.

\- Es razonable, si dos Zodiacos se ausentan será tomado como traición al presidente y a la Asociación misma.

\- Así es- De acuerdo con la idea de Tsezugera, Cheadle los despidió con la nota optimista que se merecía la causa- Vayan y hagan lo que puedan, no se sobreesfuercen. Leorio, ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tú te quedas.

\- ¡Pero si la idea era mía! Además, tú me arrastraste para venir.

\- Para que vieras que tan importante es lo que hacemos aquí. Es cierto que tú aportaste bastante pero no creas que porque tuviste suerte en una tendrás algún tipo de autoridad- Cheadle lo miro directo a los ojos, asustándolo por un momento- Te cambiare a mi sector y serás mi asistente. Conmigo, llegaras lejos. Tienes actitud de buen enfermero, gentil y confiable. Sin duda, serás grande.

\- Oye, oye, no vayas hablando cosas raras de mí tan de pronto…

\- ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Además, por todo lo que ha pasado tengo plena confianza en ti.

El trago duro, sin saber qué decir exactamente ante tremenda muestra de fe.

\- Sí…Lo haré, lo haré si es por ayudar.

\- Perfecto, si no fuera a irme yo, tú tomarías mi lugar- Ella apoyó su mano en el hombro de él, mucho más optimista y enérgica- Eres el indicado para el trabajo, creo en ti.

Leorio parpadeo repetidamente, Biscuit volvió a reírse bajo sus palmas, a Tsezugera le dio un tic en la ceja.

\- No me digas, ¿Este bruto fue el descubridor de las tretas de Pariston?

\- Así es, Tsezugera. Maestra Krueger, ¿Porque me mira con esa sonrisa? Me incomoda.

\- Perdón, pensaba en lo lindos que son los cachorros cuando encuentran su primer hueso.

\- ¿Qué rayo…?

\- ¿Me sigue usted, maestra Krueger?- Tsezugera salvó la situación sin darse cuenta, tomando su equipaje para irse con sus hombres.

\- Yo también me quedo- Biscuit sonrió anchamente, poniendo cara de inocente- Debo preparar a otros chicos que también quieren irse.

\- Entiendo- Tsezugera se adelantó, a punto de subir al avión. A último momento, se dio la vuelta para hablar con Leorio- Si las cosas empeoran, aprende a pilotear. No siempre tendremos esta terminal con Pariston metiendo sus sucias manos en todo.

Leorio le hubiera discutido, reclamarle que no tenía por qué aconsejarle nada pero luego recapacito. Tsezugera se lo decía por algo. Acepto la sugerencia con respeto.

\- Asegúrate de volver con vida para cerrar la boca, bastardo miserable.

O no tanto respeto.

Por otro lado, la maestra Krueger se acercó a su superior, Yorkshire.

\- Y yo que pensaba que los perros eran fieles hasta el final.

\- Uuh- Cheadle agito su nariz, disgustada- Guardar fidelidad depende del dueño y ya no reconozco a uno en este pozo de corrupción.

\- Grandes palabras, dime. ¿Qué te hizo hacer esto? No creo que Nana fuera el único preocupado por…

\- El presidente ha contratado a los Zoldyck para cargarse a la Guardia Real de las Hormigas Quimera- Esta revelación hizo flaquear el equilibrio de Biscuit, dejándola patitiesa- Si esa no es una locura, entonces mi traición será un pequeño obstáculo para él.

\- Conque eso paso…- Biscuit cruzó los brazos tras su espalda, confirmando una vez más que el desastre estaba en su auge.

 _"¿Para esto entrene obstinadamente a Gon, para hundirse y ser parte de esta calamidad?_ , Biscuit pensó con pesadez y profunda angustia. " _Él es un niño tan bueno, ¿Que será de él cuando vea en lo que el mundo se ha convertido?"_

Nerviosa por el avance de los acontecimientos y como quedaría afectada la inocencia de su estudiante más enérgico, no sintió cuando un espeluznante personaje bajo del techo. Este cogió un móvil de su traje y marcó rápidamente, iniciando una llamada.

\- Padre, lo he confirmado.

A partir de su mano izquierda, releyó el informe secreto que guardaba los nombres y fotografías de los presos de Reiza. Un valioso documento que "encontró tirado por ahí" gracias a ese Zodiaco que se lo dejo a mano.

\- ¿Cómo procedemos? ¿Voy contigo al Palacio del Rey?

Ya cumplido su propósito, tiró la carpeta a la basura. Con mano libre, empezó la lastimosa tarea de quitarse los pernos que adornaban su cabeza y vestuario, sin dejar de oír la voz patriarca a través de la línea.

\- Entiendo- Corto la comunicación y se frotó la cara con ambas manos, ponerse y quitarse disfraces faciales era especialmente doloroso aunque no lo demostrara.

Siendo honestos, si la cara de Gittarackur daba escalofríos, la estoica y frívola expresión de Illumi Zoldyck te congelaba del miedo.

Admirando el cielo por el que un avión de la Asociación rompía el aire, Illumi se frustro al oír que no tenía permiso de salvar a Killua de convertirse en la marioneta de otros.

\- Kill, Kill, sabes que no puedes ganar, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, Illumi pensó en lo impredecible que su hermano menor se estaba comportando. Cuando descubrió que se convirtió en Hunter a espaldas de la familia le dio a elegir entre ser castigado en casa o convertirse en títere de experimentos, ¿A dónde se fueron esos días en los que sabía lo que iba a hacer o pensar? Killua se estaba poniendo muy rebelde últimamente y eso le costaría su rol en la familia, debía preservarlo. Por desgracia, si Killua no estaba cerca para persuadirlo no lo lograría fácil.

 _"Si cambias el objetivo de la misión lo cambias todo, deberías saberlo, Kill…No olvides quien eres",_ observó el punto luminoso en el que se había convertido el avión. Los refuerzos iban con todo. Ahora, tocaba llamar a su infiltrado en Gourteau del Este para ponerlo al corriente de las novedades.

Llamo nuevamente por el móvil, oculto de ojos curiosos como experto asesino en las sombras. Tan pronto le aceptaron la llamada, fue directo al asunto.

\- Hisoka, ha habido un brusco cambio de planes.

.

.

.


	14. Ella es la sorpresa

A partir de aquí, las cosas se pondrán a la medida de la historia original y con un poco/más cambios.

Hay escenas que no hacen falta incluir porque suceden fielmente dentro del mundo Hunter, este capítulo tiene un poco de todo eso.

Hecho el aviso, confió en que la línea no se altere y sigamos con el fic.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 _Ella es la sorpresa_

.

.

.

\- Lo he confirmado- Empezó Shaiapouf, arrodillado frente al rey Meruem- La Reina ha muerto.

El aire de Gorteau del Este no había cambiado mucho desde que Meruem y sus guardias reales lo invadieron, matando al gobernante y usurpando su puesto ante el mundo. También, usaron el palacio para concentrar a todas las Hormigas Quimera que decidieron seguirlo, pues hubieron varias que prefirieron ampliar horizontes, guiadas por el sentimiento de identidad e individualismo que heredaron de los humanos, otras abandonaron la colonia cuando la Reina Quimera desapareció.

Fuera de eso, el Rey que nació prematuro acabo reconociendo que lo único que veía con malos ojos era la supervivencia de su madre.

\- Me hiciste esperar mucho para saber eso- Se quejó, malhumorado.

\- Ruego su perdón, la próxima seré más rápido y eficaz.

Meruem apenas lo miro, concentrado en el libro que sostenía.

Pouf se sintió frustrado y decepcionado de sí mismo. El Rey, ser supremo y magnifico, le había encomendado averiguar sobre la suerte de su madre, la Reina, y se tardó más de la cuenta para confirmar la información. La hormiga mariposa se odiaba en esos momentos. _"Qué vergüenza de lacayo soy"._

\- Si usted lo quiere, averiguare más sobre el hecho.

\- No, déjalo.

Quería su atención, no su reconocimiento ni que lo mirara, mucho menos que lo felicitara o se lo agradeciera. El no esperaba esos lujos, solo quería su atención.

\- Si mi madre está muerta, es muy conveniente- Pouf espero a que continuara, sin atreverse a subir la cabeza del suelo- No necesito hermanos, ni una madre débil que no puede concebir soldados.

Sus desalmadas palabras eran un poema para Pouf.

 _"Por supuesto que no, ¿Hermanos, madre? ¿Qué Rey necesita familia? Solo súbditos, admiradores y guardias fieles, nada más",_ pensaba en el silencio de la reverencia.

\- Hablando de soldados...- Meruem hablo con tedio, dejando el libro para mirar fugazmente a su guardia- ¿Ya empezaron con la Selección? Ayer Pitou estaba dando saltos de alegría, supongo que progresaron.

A lo lejos, la guardia Neferpitou estornudo.

\- Así es- Contesto el rubio, solemne- Estamos avanzando a pasos agigantados, le agradara saber que el espía que capturemos nos ha sido de gran utilidad. Déjeme repetirle lo sagaz que ha sido, mi rey, sin su brillante astucia no habríamos podido idear el método de la Selección- Halago, más el mérito realmente era de su colega.

Sobre la cúspide de una torre, Pitou volvió a estornudar, preguntándose qué pasaba.

\- No quise deshacerme de algo con tanto potencial y la idea de Pitou de emplearla como sujeto de pruebas me pareció muy acertada- opino Meruem, sin importarle demasiado cómo iba la cosa.

Pouf se agacho más si podía, su rey no lo consideraba a él en el proyecto.

\- Ha acertado, sin duda. "Ella" nos ha servido de mucho. Sera la debutante de nuestras pruebas al final de la semana.

\- Más vale, quiero resultados. Solo por ese proyecto estamos inactivos, esperando para mostrarnos al mundo… ¿Una semana, eh? Háganlo rápido.

\- Sí, le aseguro que en poco tiempo todos los ciudadanos de este país rendirán honor a sus pies. Se convertirán en soldados que solo existirán para complacerlo.

Meruem pensó vagamente en lo irónico que eso era. Humanos convertidos en esclavos que servirían a las Hormigas Quimera, la nueva y revolucionaria raza superior sobre la tierra. Ahora sí, las Hormigas conquistarían y dominarían, los humanos quedarían donde debían estar, debajo de sus pies. Petulante, cerró el libro de reglas de juego.

\- Pouf. Trae a todos los campeones de juegos de mesa. Que estén vivos, quiero jugar contra ellos.

Pouf enterneció al oír el tono cruel de su voz, no obstante, la curiosidad habría sido una falta enorme y asintió respetuosamente.

\- Existen muchos tipos de fuerza. Si no pudiera superar el intelecto de un simple humano antes de dominarlo en fuerza física seria humillante- Hablo más para el que para su sirviente- Los venceré a todos para que después no quede nada que vencer.

Tiro el libro al olvido, habiéndose memorizado hasta las comas, dispuesto a empezar ya mismo con otra guerra entre humanos.

 _"Yo los derrotare en todos sentidos, no dudare en destrozarlos a todos"_

.

* * *

.

Estar en los zapatos de Kite no era sencillo.

En sus expediciones para capturar Bestias Mágicas salvajes o en sus hallazgos para la biología, cada tarea prefería realizarla solo y sin distracciones.

Ahora, gracias al diabólico Pariston estaba comprometido con un escuadrón que además de obligarlo a cambiar su estilo de trabajo, también debía tratar con cada uno de estos selectos pendencieros para lograr -por muy difícil que sonase- que se llevaran bien.

En su rutinaria caminata a altas horas de la mañana, a Kite se le hizo rara la falta de enemigos a lo largo del perímetro. ¿Estarían tomándose un descanso o era una trampa? Sea como fuera, un mal presentimiento comenzaba a picarle en la garganta.

\- El aire ha cambiado.

El olor a vida estaba muerto y la batalla iba estancada, esta sensación solo significaba una cosa…

\- Tú también lo sientes, ¿No es así?

\- No- Una voz le hablo desde el cielo- Me lo decía mi intuición desde hace rato.

\- Eres muy perceptiva- Kite subió sus ojos hacia Machi, que de costumbre estaba separada de todos y apenas le dirigía la palabra a alguien. Kite sabía que sería la más difícil de todos, pero no por ello insoportable.

\- ¿Me busca para darme ordenes, comandante?

Ella hablo reacia y apática, por dentro respetaba a Kite, era un hombre poderoso, pero la idea de obedecer y seguir a un líder que no fuera Kuroro la resentía a colaborar con el grupo, más si el Bastardo de la Cadena entraba en la ecuación.

\- ¿Para qué? Ningún oficio aplica contigo.

Machi lo miro desde la copa del árbol, curiosa.

\- Solo no te aproveches de tu condición para pasarte de lista, Machi del Genei Ryodan.

Dándole este aviso, el comandante siguió investigando. Machi quedo donde estaba, los ojos muy abiertos y vibrando de coraje.

\- ¡Sí que fuiste grosero con la chica!- Apareció el Payaso para romperle los tímpanos.

\- No te aparezcas de la nada, juguete roto.

\- ¡¿A quién llamaste roto?!

Al rato, vio pasar a Pokkle con la nueva integrante de la mano, no lo notaron pues hablaban de toda cuanta cosa hubiera por el monte.

\- Ten cuidado con estos. Cuando son agredidos, los hongos Claymore liberan una gran cantidad de esporas, estas paralizan a cualquier criatura cercana. Originalmente, son de los pantanos Numelle como el Frog-In-Waiting.

Una manada de Monos Cara de Hombre paso sobre sus cabezas a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Mira, el mono de Sommy sobrevivió!

\- ¿Quién?

\- Un chico de mi escuadrón, supongo que debió ser libre a la fuerza- Ella observo a la tribu con un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Acto seguido, apareció una hermosa mariposa roja frente sus ojos jade.

\- No intentes seguir a las mariposas hemofílicas, van tras la sangre y no te gustara lo que encontraras.

\- ¿Qué no son originarias de la Isla Zevil?

\- Sí, pero tal parece que todas las especies animales se han desplazado a cualquier parte. La influencia de las Hormigas Quimera rompiendo el esquema, supongo.

A Kite le simpatizaba el muchacho, distaba mucho de Gon sobre temas de biología y zoología. Si no fuera por lo extremadamente prudente que era, delatando sus inseguridades y dudas, Kite le hubiera enseñado sobre las nuevas clases de animales que existían gracias a sus aventuras. Además, el arquero lo sorprendió con nueva actitud al llegar la chica nueva. A su lado, Pokkle lucia confiado y valiente.

\- Y aquel que va es el Pájaro Estafador, imita voces humanas por lo que no debemos hablar mucho.

\- Ya veo- Asentía Ponzu a cada explicación, como una dedicada aprendiz.

\- ¡Ves que no interesa donde estemos, lo que importa es el amor!

\- ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

\- Eh, el pájaro…- Pokkle se rasco la nuca, incomodo.

Kite se acomodó la gorra sobre su cabeza, gestando una mirada de odio a su arma viva.

\- Tu escuadrón rebosante de juventud te hace ver como un viejo triste- Siguió burlándose el Payaso, sin disimulo.

\- Desaparece, cosa inútil.

Payaso Loco se esfumo como ordeno. Kite le dedico una última mirada al dúo de exploradores y tomo rumbo de regreso, ya había visto lo que tenía que ver.

\- Para ser una fruta sin madurar, me emocionas demasiado.

\- ¡Pokkle, eso sonó raro!

\- Fue otro remedo del Pájaro Estafador.

Al volver, encontró a su estratega en el mismo lugar de antes, moviendo ramas y piedras sobre tierra húmeda, haciendo un cuadro de estrategia simple pero elegante. A Kurapika no tenía que mandarlo a hacer nada, él nació para el papel de táctico y dejarlo a solas, pensando y analizando acciones era su labor. Kite conocía sus antecedentes y no le sorprendía que fuera reservado, no obstante, su secretismo le inspiraba una idea oscura sobre lo que estaba pensando hacer el Kuruta.

\- Kurapika si que trabaja duro- Una vocecilla hablo a su izquierda, con las manos llenas de leña para prender fuego- Piensa en cada uno de nosotros, por eso le cuesta hacer sus cálculos.

\- ¿Él te lo dijo?

\- Sí, ¡Sin dudas está pensando en un plan ganador!

\- No te emociones mucho- A Kite no le importó recordarle que estaban hablando de criminales cautivos bajo su supervisión- Vinimos por un trabajo y lo mejor es verlo como es.

\- Para mí, ellos no son un trabajo- Gon era un soplo de aire fresco, su sinceridad era contundente- Todos son interesantes, geniales a su manera. Me duele haber perdido a Squala y Baise pero debemos creer en nuestros compañeros para avanzar. A veces no lo entiendo, Kite, ¿Cómo puedes ser su jefe si no confías en ellos? Haz el intento, te sorprenderás.

Fantasía, esa era una fantasía bonita que solo Gon podía creer posible.

\- No son tan malos, Kite- Siguió el pelinegro, animado- Ahora están un poco a la defensiva porque están nerviosos pero pronto se abrirán y seremos el equipo que deseas.

\- Te has encariñado con ellos. Con Killua, en especial.

\- Sí. Él es fantástico pero Kurapika también lo es. Pokkle igual, aunque pase todo su rato libre con Ponzu y no pueda conocerla mucho, sé que es buena persona- De soslayo, Gon hizo un gesto hacia un árbol lejano- Y la señorita Machi sigue de nuestro lado, ¿No significa eso que está haciendo el intento?

\- Diría que es más por tener a cierta persona en la mira.

\- Eres un líder increíble, Kite- Halago el niño, sorprendiéndolo- Sin ti, estoy seguro que todos estaríamos perdidos. Ponzu nunca se nos hubiera unido, la señorita Machi y Kurapika se hubieran puesto violentos hace mucho. Killua me dijo que te respeta y eso no es algo que cualquiera logra a la primera- Rio, repitiendo las palabras del albino- Yo no habría conocido a estas personas, de no ser por ti.

Kite afilo su mirar, esto era problemático.

\- Gon, dime. ¿Qué tanto confías en ellos?

\- Tanto como confió en ti.

Kite refunfuño por dentro, esa confianza era peligrosa. Y dudosa, teniendo en cuenta que su pupilo le estaba escondiendo un secreto, un secreto que tenía que ver con el objeto que cargaba en su bolsillo.

\- Hablas como un verdadero líder. Serias mejor como comandante, yo no tengo tanta fe.

\- ¡Kite, no digas eso! Ya verás que cuando tú digas, todos te apoyaran. Yo lo sé.

\- Dime lo que esperas al finalizar nuestro trabajo, Gon. Me interesa.

\- No lo sé, me gustaría que cuando la misión acabe todos seamos amigos- Bajo la cabeza, tímidamente- Killua es el primer amigo que he tenido, quisiera que el resto también lo fuera.

El mayor atino a despeinar a Gon en un gesto cariñoso. Esos sentimientos bondadosos no tenían cabida en una guerra, Gon era demasiado blando y sensible para ser un verdadero soldado. Temía que, de suceder peor, su aprendiz no pudiera tomar el mando cuando tuviera que hacerlo.

\- Yo no tengo esa percepción, sin embargo. Si de verdad crees en ellos, te doy permiso para guiarlos a cumplir esa meta.

\- ¿Guiarlos?- El niño parpadeo, sin entenderlo bien.

\- Estas tierras están muy pacíficas- Kite cambio el tema, ya fue suficiente platica- Avisa a todos que avanzaremos, apresúrate.

\- ¡A la orden! Si seguimos así, podremos hallar a Killua pronto.

Con esta motivación, Gon se echó a correr para reunir a los demás. Muy fácil de leer, pensó Kite.

\- Este aire…me pregunto que nos traerá.

.

* * *

.

Imposible que estar al borde de la muerte cambiara su actitud, no señor.

Killua Zoldyck estaba vivo y fuera de peligro. Luego de pasar dos días inconsciente, que para él fueron una "siesta forzada", acabo despertándose en una clínica médica clandestina. Al abrir los ojos, reconoció a la hormiga quimera pulpo que lo salvo de desangrarse, traicionado a los suyos.

\- Gracias por todo- le dijo a su salvador, poniéndose sus ropas con apuro para ir a la salida- La próxima vez, ninguno de los dos deberá dar las gracias.

\- ¿Porque?- Su nombre era Ikalgo. Para el, dar las gracias era tan natural como lo fue ayudar al Zoldyck cuando le dijo que era "un pulpo genial".

\- Porque los amigos no hacen eso- Aclaro, en cuanto dijo eso juraba que su nuevo amigo estuvo a punto de llorar. Incomodo, agrego:- Es estúpido dar las gracias por todo.

\- Entiendo, Killua.

\- Ven conmigo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Traicionaste a tu especie por mí. Te descubrirán tarde o temprano, no tienes opción.

\- Perdóname.

Killua no imagino que fuera a rechazarlo tan rápido.

\- Todavía tengo asuntos pendientes aquí. No te preocupes por mí, diré que te eliminaron los hermanos Ortho, así tardaran en descubrir mi traición. Hasta entonces, hare lo que pueda para ayudarte desde mi puesto.

Killua si tenía prisa por irse pero no deseaba dejarlo, sabía lo que podía ocurrir si lo hacía. Probablemente no se volverían a ver y no quería irse en esos términos, sería como abandonarlo.

\- Piénsalo otra vez, si vienes conmigo…

\- No, esta es una batalla personal- Hizo un gesto noble, una sonrisa triste y decidida que el joven entendió a la perfección.

Ya vestido, decidió no insistir más.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad- El pulpo se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, como si estar cerca de Killua fuera demasiado para él- Ahora, vete. Mucha suerte.

\- A ti también.

Killua se marchó.

.

* * *

.

Regreso a la base de operaciones del modo más sigiloso que pudo, temiendo que alguien pudiese notarlo. Flutter fue asesinado, su habilidad para espiar a través de su Súper Ojo también se fue, no tenía que preocuparse pero…

\- ¡Sal de aquí!

Ikalgo casi deja caer su tinta.

Deteniéndose, vio a su alrededor y reconoció un paisaje deplorable, un hedor pestilente para su nariz y a un líder de escuadrón devastado.

Se asustó de encontrárselo allí. Ikalgo recordó que el gran olfato de esa hormiga con genes de lobo era extraordinaria pero gracias a que su piel de pulpo era resbalosa y fácil de limpiar estaba seguro que Welfin era incapaz de detectar la esencia de Killua en su fibra.

Al instante, noto otra cosa en el ambiente.

Un silencioso sentimiento de aprensión y dolor.

\- Perdón, me retiro- Se disculpó, titubeante. Él no sabía lo que estaba viendo Welfin ni quería saberlo. Solo pasaba por el bosque y el lobo le grita, típico de jefes.

\- ¿Crees que los humanos aman a los animales?

Ikalgo quedo helado ante la pregunta. ¿Por qué no le hablaba de frente, porque estaba de espaldas…viendo algo que seguramente debía ser grotesco por las manchas de sangre y viseras que estaban esparcidas por la maleza? No podía ser humano, sino Welfin estaría riéndose.

\- Mi rabia no me permitió detenerme- Siguió Welfin, como si tratara de justificarse- Ellos hablaban de un humano que amaban y él los amaba…que chiste, eran puros masoquistas.

Sigilosamente, se aproximó a Welfin y lo vio. Con razón estaba raro, ¡Mato a uno de su especie!

\- Lobos, tigres, lagartos, perros, todos reducidos a mascotas de los humanos. ¡Y se creen que son amados por ellos!

\- ¿Tanto te molesta que tu raza adore a un humano?

\- ¡Se acabó el tema!- Welfin odio a Ikalgo por contestarle. Su amenaza no funciono y jamás lo haría porque su cara temblaba hasta las pestañas, producto de la indecisión y del pesar que sentía. El pulpo estaba incrédulo, nunca había visto llorar a un líder de escuadrón y menos a ese individuo- Los humanos son comida, así como nosotros lo éramos para ellos.

\- No todos los humanos son así- Aporto Ikalgo, ganándose una mala mirada de su superior- Digo, ¿Un perro que confía en su amo es degradante para ti?

\- Cállate, cállate, me va a reventar la cabeza.

Preso de la rabia, Welfin abandono del lugar en cuatro patas.

Por un instante Ikalgo pensó que iba a descargar su ira con él, que bueno que no fue así. Con pena, les dedico un minuto de silencio a los perros muertos.

\- Las lágrimas que diste por ellos hablan de tu humanidad, Welfin.

Quizás esa humanidad latente dentro de ellos, además de hereditaria podía ser beneficiosa en el futuro. No eran monstruos, aun había esperanza para ellos. ¿Tener esa sensibilidad sería buena señal? A Ikalgo se le ocurrió que sí y se le ocurrió un plan brillante para explotar esa materia.

.

* * *

.

El aroma a cadáveres inundaba el lugar; encontró restos de hormigas quimera de todo tipo y muchos humanos, charcos de sangre seca, huesos irregulares, órganos desparramados por todos lados.

Era desalentador.

Tuvo cuidado de no encontrarse con ningún enemigo. Su mayor dilema era que no traía electricidad consigo, por ende no podía usar Velocidad de Dios. Buscando en sus bolsillos, hallo sus armas de repuesto; sus yo-yos. Con su habilidad asesina y sus instintos sobrehumanos era capaz de sobrevivir por meses pero en un campo atestado de Hormigas Quimera lo mejor era andarse con cuidado.

Durante horas, busco algún alma en pie. Montañas de mugre y sangre de cuerpos, miembros y órganos amontonados exceptuando el cerebro, tantos seres que vivieron su último instante de la peor forma imaginable. A Killua no lo detuvieron estas visiones horrorosas, solo le hicieron saber lo grave que se volvió la situación mientras reposaba en el hospital.

A puro instinto, sus manos atraparon una flecha de Nen en el aire.

\- ¡Si es él, es él!

La voz de Pokkle atrajo a varias figuras escondidas por el sendero.

Abandonado el modo Zetsu, el escuadrón del comandante Kite apareció ante sus ojos.

El primero en recibirlo fue Gon Freecs a toda velocidad, que se traía la ropa sucia y la caña de pescar maltratada.

\- ¡Te tardaste!- Acuso entre gritos, abrazando a Killua en un arrebato de alegría.

Killua sonrió abiertamente.

\- No tienes idea de cuánta sangre me costó, menzo. ¡No mereces quejarte de mí!

El comandante se acercó a ellos, precavido.

\- Has vuelto, Killua. Es extraño que te ausentaras tanto. ¿Tuviste problemas?

\- Nah, solo un par de locos con dardos.

Estaba por revelarles su alianza con una hormiga quimera cuando vio a Kurapika, específicamente a una de sus cadenas apuntándolo directamente.

\- ¿Y tú, que te traes?

\- Disculpa por esto- El desasió el hechizo, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa- Tenia que confirmarlo. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que alguna hormiga quimera con Nen pueda tomar tu apariencia y engañarnos. Para confirmarlo, Pokkle te lanzo esa flecha rápida.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Nadie se compara conmigo. Yo soy original.

Su comentario hizo aflorar sonrisas fáciles. De cierto modo, estar de regreso era estimulante. Pokkle le dio un codazo amistoso y Killua lo dejo pasar porque, para él, solo habían pasado unas horas, pero para el equipo fueron días enteros sin saber nada de él. Gon, Kurapika y Kite lucían aliviados con su regreso, Machi no estaba a la vista y una chica que nunca había visto también participo del momento. No lucia muy importante, aunque Pokkle insistía que se acercara a saludar.

\- Perdona la paranoia de Kurapika, en estos días ha estado un poco...

\- Pokkle, déjalo.

\- Tenemos mucho que contarte, lo principal es…

\- ¿Me harías el favor de callarte o te debo callar yo?

La voz del rubio se endureció.

Killua no supo porque el aire comenzaba a darle mala espina, hasta el Comandante Kite se puso a la defensiva.

\- ¿Paso algo?- Fue directo al grano, como era su especialidad.

El hijo de Ging pudo ser el primer voluntario para esclarecer sus dudas de no ser porque Kurapika retomo la palabra, menos frio.

\- Nos alegramos que estés bien, te esperábamos- El albino aun estaba confundido ante su cambio de actitud pero podía ver que Kurapika si era sincero- ¿Tienes hambre? Encontramos un rio limpio por estos lares, donde Gon ha pescado muchos peces para nuestro sustento.

\- ¿Peces? No, otra vez no.

Killua saco la lengua, asqueado al imaginarse comer algo sacado del agua luego de su experiencia con esos hermanos acuáticos.

\- ¿No quieres? Entonces, ten esto- De sus bolsillos, saco una barra de chocolate que le tendió a Killua, cuyos ojos brillaron de absoluta felicidad- Está un poco aplastado y se mojó por la lluvia, si no lo quieres puede...

\- ¡Bárbaro, gracias!- Animado cogió el dulce y lo miro como si fuera el tesoro más grande del universo.

\- No hay de qué.

\- Como no- Pokkle soltó un silbido irónico- Siendo el encargado de la comida, Kurapika te guardo todos los dulces- revelo, jactándose de su amigo que a esas horas se le encendía la cara.

\- Fue por precaución. No sabía en qué condiciones volverías, Killua, y resguardaba el azúcar para momentos importantes.

\- ¿Ya ves? Tiene argumentos para todo.

\- Que conste, no tengo ningún favoritismo por nadie.

\- ¿Te cayó mal lo que dije antes? Si era broma.

\- Déjalo, Pokkle, lo avergüenzas- Ponzu se carcajeo con ánimo- Deja que se arreglen ellos, seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar.

\- Así es- Asombrosamente, Kite opinaba lo mismo- Solo le compete a ellos.

\- ¡La juventud está llena de momentos vigorizantes! ¡Aprende tú también, antes que te oxides!

\- No seas impertinente, Payaso Loco.

Kurapika suspiro malhumorado, todos bofándose de él.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- A Killua solo le costó comerse la mitad de su chocolate para hacer la pregunta al fin.

\- Ah, lo siento, no me presente. Me llamo Ponzu, soy una Hunter renegada que también fue arrojada aquí.

\- ¿Y tú escuadrón?

\- Eliminado.

\- Diablos.

\- Compañía. Con Killua de vuelta, estamos completos- Kite se puso su abrigo sobre los hombros- Regresemos al refugio para actualizarnos.

Todos le siguieron sin chiscar, pero Killua sabía que algo extraño persistía entre los miembros.

El refugio actual era un templo que se partía a pedazos, al que habían resguardado con Nen y bloqueado sus accesos con madera y otros elementos por si las dudas.

Sin resignarse a no saber que diantres pasaba, Killua decidió esperar a estar a solas con Gon para sacarle respuestas. El solía mirarlo de reojo, ansioso de decirle algo que moría en su boca cuando estaban acompañados. Cuando creyó que sucedería, la niña de la gran gorra y el arquero se pusieron en la labor de buscar agua potable, con el secreto de que ella practicaba tiro con las armas que profano del cadáver de Baise.

\- Ellos murieron, ¿verdad?

Pese a estar sentado, Gon dio un salto de la sorpresa e incluso Kurapika perdió el ritmo de su conversación con Kaito para entrecerrar los ojos, tocado en el recuerdo.

\- Sí, Blaise y Squala.

\- ¿Cómo murieron?

\- Prefiero ahorrarte los morbosos detalles.

Killua evito decirle que era un consuelo inútil, el mismo había visto a varios de los perros del usuario de control muertos en su camino. Aun viendo eso, no quiso creer que todo había terminado tan rápido, que sus compañeros perecieron en un parpadeo…Por la expresión de Kurapika y la mirada de Gon así fue, y de la peor manera. Ellos habían muerto separados del grupo y el hecho no le caía nada bien a Kurapika, que desde entonces se reprochaba a si mismo no haber prevenido algo así antes y formular un plan para ellos. Kite también padecía esa culpa.

\- Entiendo.

Un corto minuto de silencio le siguió a la noticia, como un voto de respeto a los que habían caído mucho antes de que empezara la verdadera batalla.

\- ¿Algo más que deba saber?

No se dirigió a nadie en especial y eso hizo que todos se pusieran nerviosos. Excepto el comandante Kite, quien llevo la plática a la dirección correcta.

\- He sido informado que vendrán más batallones de los Zodiacos para echarnos una mano. Mientras no estabas, con Kurapika ideamos una táctica de ataque contra el Rey Meruem.

\- ¿El Rey?- Soltó Killua, atónito- ¿Cómo que el "Rey"?

\- Sí, el Rey ya nació- Aviso Kurapika, con todo el desamparo que requería la frase.

\- No puede ser... ¡Si para eso vinimos, para impedir que naciera! ¿Y ahora que, cual es el plan?

\- Estaba por contártelo- Continuo el líder- Me he puesto en contacto con la Asociación de Cazadores y los Zodiacos, al igual que con el Presidente- Killua cambiaba de expresión ante cada dato nuevo, ¿Tan lejos habían llegado? ¿Su vago presidente iba a involucrarse? Era inimaginable- Se ha decidido que ataquemos inmediatamente. Los elegidos por los Zodiacos llegaran pronto y deberemos reunirnos con ellos, acordar un día para el ataque y hacer nuestro trabajo.

Cerrando las manos con dureza, Killua se enfadó como pocas veces. Se había perdido mucho.

\- ¿Qué tipo de plan es ese? Esto se volvió una partida de ajedrez- musito Killua, mordiéndose los dientes- Todos los peones, en otras palabras, nosotros, atacando a mansalva mientras las grandes piezas aprovechan para acercarse al Rey e intentar hacerle Jaque Mate. Kurapika, ¿Cómo aceptaste esto?

El rubio de mirada grisea quedo impresionado porque usara ese tono con él. Mas impactado quedo porque supo identificar que esa estrategia tan simple y ordinaria no fue su idea en absoluto.

\- Son órdenes del presidente.

\- ¡Qué diablos!- Killua no podía creérselo, ¿El equipo cedió tan fácil a la calamidad? Era absurdo siquiera considerar esa miseria de plan- ¿Desde cuándo obedecemos sumisamente a la Asociación o a sus líderes? Somos cazadores renegados. Ustedes también lo ven, ¿no? Quieren usarnos de señuelo para que los grandes pilares de la Asociación se pongan por delante.

\- ¡Tal y como yo decía!

Ponzu aprovecho para echar su grano de arena.

\- Para ellos somos un escalón por el que subir para que hagan su gran entrada, nos tachan de suicidas por el solo hecho de aceptar estar aquí. ¡Como si hubiéramos tenido otra opción sino entrar a esta jungla! Estoy segura que muchos de nosotros cedimos solo para buscar un hueco hacia la libertad y olvidar todo este asunto.

\- ¡No podemos hacer eso!- Reto Kurapika, como previniendo que algo como esto iría a suceder- No ahora. Tenemos un deber, no todos aceptamos venir por nuestro propio egoísmo. Quiero pensar que seguimos adelante como equipo para enfrentar de cara al enemigo, el Rey Quimera.

\- Mira, yo no sé a qué habrás venido tú pero estas siendo muy pasivo. Si eres nuestro estratega, piensa en algo para librarnos de esta porque…Con todo respeto, comandante, usted bien sabe que no podemos ganar.

Ponzu supo activar el pánico. Sus palabras hicieron mella en todos. Hasta Gon, de ideas optimistas y positivas, dudo por primera vez en el potencial de su deseo y la idea de salir victoriosos.

\- Es cierto.

Kite entrecerró los ojos, restándole importancia al debate.

\- Podemos no ganar la guerra, pero luchar por ustedes mismos es una batalla ganada.

Killua negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Pelear y no ganar? Estoy seguro que ni el viejo Netero estará contento con algo así, por más honorable que sea para usted.

\- No voy a quedarme a escuchar las quejas de un niño con miedo.

\- ¡Yo no tengo miedo!- Killua se paró, ofendido y acalorado- Tengo cautela y respeto mi vida, y la de mis compañeros. Esto es nuevo para mí, comandante. Soy un asesino y me criaron con una sola fe. Que la Muerte lo es todo; esta es la forma en la que crecí.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificarte por nosotros?

\- No pida mucho- Admitió, fue tan honesto que Gon tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar reírse- No voy a mentirle. Estoy harto de seguir órdenes. Si va a darme una, hágalo con una razón que me convenza.

\- ¿No te importa este mundo y su futuro?

\- No hablo de eso- Kite alzo una ceja, confundido- Quiero que me dé una razón para confiar. No quiero discursos de honor y sacrificio, no adorne esas patrañas.

Dando un largo suspiro, Kite también se puso de pie y hablo para todos.

\- Yo confió en ustedes. En cada uno de ustedes.

El escuadrón quedo conmovido por su voto de fe.

\- Esta no es una orden, sino un favor. Míralo de este modo, Killua, si yo te confió mi vida o la de cualquiera, tú también debes dar la tuya pero que te quede claro que aquí están luchando para marcar quienes son y que fueron para el mundo. Un objetivo mucho más allá de todo y absolutamente más grande que cualquier sueño que hayan tenido, ¡Esa es la cruz tras su espalda, recuérdenlo!

Gon se asustó del impacto de la voz de su maestro, muy raras veces lo oía gritar.

Kurapika guardo silencio y Killua, como dándose cuenta de algo, volvió a sentarse. Dentro de su cabeza, la fugaz imagen de una criatura apareció. Vio a su hermana, a Alluka Zoldyck, hermosa y sonriente, pidiéndole que regresara a su lado.

Kite noto el cambio de ánimo en sus muchachos, comprendiendo que había tocado demasiado hondo en ellos sin querer.

\- El plan es esperar al resto de los Zodiacos y al presidente Netero. Mientras tanto, rodearemos el palacio del Rey.

Kurapika fue el primero en romper el tenso mutismo.

\- ¿Cómo nos acercamos a su fortaleza?

\- Un cazador con la habilidad de teletransportarse nos fue de gran ayuda. El y una espía adivina entraron al palacio del Rey hace poco. Por desgracia, el cazador solo logro llegar hasta el patio, pues la protección de En era colosal y muy oscura. La adivina desapareció, presumimos que la asesinaron.

\- ¿Nos transportaremos al palacio? ¿Ese es el plan?

\- Es lo más cerca que podemos estar del enemigo y lo mejor que tenemos, por el momento.

Guardándose comentarios, Killua quiso hablar en privado con el Kuruta, sabía que él no estaba de acuerdo, que tenía otras ideas en mente que se guardaba para el mismo.

Un par de avisos sobre lo que harían en la noche, quien haría de vigía y los planes para mañana, y el comandante se fue del refugio, excusándose con que iba a seguir una pista, dejando a los jóvenes. Ponzu también se fue, acompañada del pelirosado.

Ya sin gente que pudiera poner presión, Kurapika encaro a Killua.

\- ¿Que sucede contigo? Te rebelaste osadamente. ¿Acaso no confías en el comandante?

\- Todo lo contrario. Porque confió en él, no sé qué esperar.

Su respuesta fue tan espontánea y sincera que no supo cómo abordarla. Solo Gon estaba feliz porque se opinara tan bien de su maestro.

\- ¡Confiemos en él, no lo duden!- Gon extendió los brazos, buscando cambiar las caras largas.

Killua echo la cabeza entre las piernas, nada conforme con los hechos que sucedían. ¿Se podía tener tan mala racha?

\- No se te ve muy confiado.

\- Perdón, solo me intriga saber lo que piensa hacer nuestro piadoso presidente y su animalada del calendario con nosotros.

Kurapika y Gon rieron por su elección de palabras.

\- ¿Han notado como se visten, intentado lucir como su signo? No hay quien los entienda.

\- Mi padre es un Zodiaco pero él no viste como un jabalí.

\- ¡Primera noticia que tengo de eso! ¿Tu padre es un Zodiaco?

\- Bueno, se supone que es un secreto.

\- Sí que sabes cómo dar suspenso, Gon.

\- La verdad no tengo idea de lo que puedan estar pensando los Zodiacos, menos el presidente.

\- Yo ya me creo cualquier cosa, de ese viejo lo peor.

\- Opino que no debemos adelantarlos a lo que nuestros superiores tengan pensando para nosotros. Sean los planes cuales sean, debemos avanzar y seguir con vida.

\- ¡Tiene razon, Kurapika ha pensado en muchos planes por si las cosas salen mal!

\- Es mi trabajo- A Kurapika le cautivo la confianza inmediata de Gon hacia él, fijándose en Killua con dejo de duda- No tienes por qué seguirnos si no quieres. Como te dije antes, eres libre de elegir.

El albino sonrió de lado.

\- No tengo muchas opciones ahora, ¿O sí, señor estratega?

Gon los miro a ambos sin saber de qué hablaban, sonaba a que se traían algo personal. Sentía que sobraba.

\- Si puedo elegir…- Killua aparto la vista de sus manos, que recordaba haber visto manchadas de su propia sangre cuando pensó que iba a morir. Reuniendo coraje, miro a Kurapika a los ojos- Confiare en ti, en cualquier plan que tengas.

\- Pensé que ya tenía tu voto- El rubio recordaba la última conversación que tuvieron, en la que Killua le confirmo su apoyo.

\- Te dije eso cuando fuiste elegido como cerebro del equipo pero veo que tus ideas han cambiado. Realmente estás pensando salvarnos a todos de esta, ¿no es cierto?

Kurapika abrió indecorosamente la boca, tomado por sorpresa. Este niño era más audaz que nadie.

\- Sí, así es. Prometo que los llevare de regreso a la civilización- Declaro, seguro de si- ¿Qué hay de ti, nos acompañaras en la batalla?

Los ojos grises de él y un par de iris chocolate acorralaron a Killua.

\- Supongo que si…- respondió cohibido pero sonriente.

\- ¡Genial!- Gon aplaudió de pura alegría.

\- Me complace oírlo- Kurapika fue más formal.

Killua sintió las mejillas arder. Algo más grande que él, algo por lo que luchar...Solo podía pensar en el tierno e inocente rostro de su hermana, que corría a su lado con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa que derretía corazones, pidiéndole que se quedara con ella a jugar.

\- Yo si tengo algo- murmuro bajito.

\- Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Nada, ¿Tú también iras hasta el final?

\- ¿Uuh? Claro que si- A Kurapika le extraño que le preguntara algo tan obvio.

\- ¿Aunque no estés de acuerdo?

\- ¿Estar de acuerdo con qué?

\- No vas a salvar a "todos" en el escuadrón, supongo yo.

Oír eso hizo que sus tripas se contrajeran, similar a la sensación que tienes cuando estas a punto de vomitar. Gon no tardo en notar el cambio de ambiente.

\- Debo hacerlo- respondió, ahora con tosquedad. Levantándose, les dio la espalda- Nos vemos después.

\- Qu, espera… ¿Kurapika?- Llamo una vez, completamente perdido ahora.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Y esta actitud reacia y evasiva? ¿Otra vez?

Ya, se acabó. Esta vez, lo iba a escuchar.

\- ¡Contéstame! ¿Tu plan de "Salvar a todos" incluye a esa mujer que tanto odias?

Kurapika ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada.

Gon casi le tapó la boca a Killua, si no fuera porque este lo empujo. Ambos sintieron que el aura de Kurapika se acentuaba en un Nen odioso de proporciones anormales.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no me están contando? Me voy unos días y todos están raros.

\- Killua, yo te lo contare todo, solo no hables así delante de el…

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué bicho les ha picado a todos?- Aparto a Gon del camino para enfrentar al último Kuruta, tieso como una estatua- Di la verdad, puedo oler tu odio a kilómetros. Kite debió haberte dicho lo mismo, ¿Lucharas a su lado y después no la ayudaras a escapar de aquí? Se sinceró, a mi puedes contarme.

La voz de Kurapika salió ronca y desagradable.

\- Por más que lo deteste, voy a ayudarla también.

\- ¿La ayudaras?- Cielos, esa no se la esperaba- ¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres hacer?

\- No me preguntes eso, es suficiente con escucharlo en mi cabeza- farfullo, con desdén en cada silaba- Lo único que quiero es no arrepentirme de tomar esta maldita decisión.

Killua insistió.

\- ¡De esto hablo! ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

\- Déjenme solo, por favor.

\- No te entiendo, estas fuera de ti.

\- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es vivir por venganza!- Se giró y le enseño sus ojos, joyas de rojo hermoso ardiendo en coraje. Sus labios temblaban de la cólera, igual que el resto de su cuerpo- Cada segundo de mi vida es un tormento, una pesadilla sin fin. Todos mis esfuerzos y mi habilidad basadas en un solo objetivo, repitiéndome que al matarlos a todos, a esos ladrones desalmados, podía volver a vivir, ¡Creí ser libre y solo fue una farsa! Ella regreso para enloquecerme. Ahora, todo lo que he hecho ha sido en vano. ¡Aun si quisiera, no puedo tocarla! No sabes nada de mí, no me conoces.

Killua lo vio irse, bufando como toro cabreado.

Estaba incrédulo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El Kurapika que recordaba, el que le dio ese chocolate y le sonría con calidez no se comparaba a ese extraño con ansias de violencia quemándole en los ojos.

Harto de no saber nada, salió al exterior para ser recibido por los rayos de sol del nuevo día.

Vaya día espantoso.

Como si estuviera esperando su momento, el pelinegro fue tras él.

\- Dímelo todo.

Gon tomo aire, preparándose para hablar.

Se tomó su tiempo para buscar las palabras que explicaran el estado nervioso de todos, la actitud inestable de Kurapika, todo era demasiado complicado.

Su amigo estaba por exigirle a gritos que le escupiera de una vez por todas lo que ocultaba hasta que Gon, asustado de él, dijo lo más increíble.

\- La señorita Machi…

\- Tenía que ser ella.

\- Descubrimos que,-

\- Ve al grano, lerdo.

\- Está embarazada.

.

.

.

Saludos al giro inesperado.

Aquí, el titulo jugo con dos partes importantes; "Ella", refiriéndose tanto a Machi como de quien hablaba Pouf al principio del capítulo. Como tengo de costumbre, todos los títulos tienen un doble sentido para el argumento.

Gracias por leer, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	15. Una cruel apuesta

**Capítulo 13**

 **Una cruel apuesta**

Inspirado en la canción de **Bea Miller, "Enemy Fire"**

.

.

.

\- El rumor de una guerra ha llegado a la ciudad Yorkshin, su gente está alterándose.

\- Siempre han sido de nervios de cristal y eso que reciben a la Mafia cada año.

\- Tocando el tema, la Mafia ha enfocado su interés en esas criaturas llamadas Hormigas Quimera. ¿Adivinas lo que están pensando hacer?

\- ¿Apostar? Solo para eso se ponen de acuerdo.

\- Apostar, sí, pero con resultados.

\- ¿Resultados de qué?

\- La Mafia ha puesto su ojo en las Hormigas Quimera, como te dije pero más allá de eso, los Diez Dons han hecho un movimiento interesante.

\- ¡Repite eso! ¿Los Diez Capos de la Mafia, que rayos…? ¿Qué interés podrían tener en unos bichos evolucionados?

\- Tranquilo, es solo un rumor. Se dice que los Diez Dons quieren a una Hormiga Quimera entre sus Bestias Sombrías.

\- ¡Como si fuera a ser posible!

Disimuladamente, el hombre dio una risa nerviosa para callar súbitamente, secretamente horrorizado.

Luego de despedirse, el guardaespaldas Dalzollene fue al aeropuerto Ringon a esperar a su jefe, que recién arribaba a la ciudad al concluir sus negocios. Ambos se dirigieron en limusina al hotel Beitacle.

\- Las malas noticias están sacudiendo todo el continente- comenzó el jefe Nostrade ya dentro del cuarto de lujo, encendiendo un puro.

\- Sin duda, el chisme sobre lo que intentan hacer los Diez Dons también está circulando.

\- Lo que faltaba.

Light Nostrade estaba por quejarse del lío en el que estaba el mundo cuando tocaron la puerta cuidadosamente, oyendo chillidos animados.

Dalzollene reviso por la retina de seguridad, quito los seguros y cedió la entrada a dos mujeres. Una de ellas era baja, menuda y de aspecto sereno, su ropa humilde desentonaba con su trabajo pero lo importante era el disimulo. La otra, una quinceañera de cabello azul y terminaciones de cascabel, se precipito al cuarto con toda intención de ponerse el nuevo vestido que cargaba en su bolso de mano.

\- Bienvenidas, Senritsu. Señorita Nostrade.

\- ¡Aah, viniste!

Neon no presto atención al saludo ni a quien le abrió la puerta. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de alegría y dio saltitos de conejo poco antes de lanzarse al pecho de su padre, abrazándolo al punto de asfixiarlo.

\- ¡Finalmente apareces, papa!

\- Yo también me alegro de verte.

De pronto, la efusividad de la muchacha se reemplazó por un mohín de enfado y distancia.

\- ¡Dijiste que vendrías ayer, mentiroso!

\- Ya, ya, lo que sucede…

\- ¡Nada de excusas! Solo te apuras en venir a verme cuando quieres a Lovely Ghostwriter.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, altanera.

Sus guardaespaldas sabían lo que se venía ahora; otra triste escena.

\- Neon, escúchame por un momento.

\- No te escucho, yo te esperaba para ir al mercado negro contigo y ni sombra tuya. Soy tu única hija y me tratas de menos- Se quejó, haciendo un berrinche clásico de un niño de cinco años.

\- Eso no es cierto, lo sabes…

Cuarenta minutos después y la promesa de darle otra tarjeta de crédito de cuantioso ingreso, Neon finalmente se relajó y pregunto porque tanto jaleo porque estuviera en ciudad Yorkshin.

\- ¿No pudiste darme los datos de los Diez Dons por correo para escribir su fortuna en casa?- Ella se recostó en el sofá, agotada luego de un intenso día de compras mientras bebía agua mineral- ¿Para qué tuve que venir? Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso de "Hormigas Quimera conquistando el mundo"? Suena estúpido, cuando hay bichos solo hay que llamar al exterminador.

\- No quiero aburrirte con los detalles, el caso es que los Diez Capos de la Mafia están en medio de una apuesta en particular.

\- ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

\- Apostar quién morirá.

\- ¿Aah? ¿Es todo?

\- Hay muchos jefes poderosos que han mandado a sus mejores hombres a pelear en su nombre para parar la expansión de esos bichos, y como el tiempo corre quieren una garantía. Ellos desean que tú les des un ganador.

\- ¡Conque sí! Yo soy la jueza de la Mafia- Festejo Neon, encantada con su puesto- Oh, pero Lovely Ghostwriter solo predice el futuro del mes. ¿Qué tal si no les da la respuesta que quieren?

\- A medida que pase el tiempo, apostaran más.

\- ¿Y eso en que me ayuda a mí?

\- Nos pagaran mucho si tu habilidad les da indicaciones para ganar. Toda la Mafia está interesada en el final de esta guerra.

\- ¿Guerra? Suena espantosamente aburrido.

Ella bostezo, como si la palabra guerra le recordara a sus clases privadas de historia que mejor olvidar.

\- Neon, si pudieras hacerles este favor…

Ella le miro de reojo, su padre lucía ansioso y eso le convenía. Podía hacerlo suplicar más y de paso obtener otros beneficios.

\- Antes, dime una cosa. ¿Solo tengo que hacerlo una vez al mes?

\- Si te sientes cansada podemos postergarlo.

\- No, lo haré- Ella se paró, emprendedora. A todos les sorprendió su cambio de actitud- Con una condición.

Light Nostrade sudo frió. Su hija solía tener ideas siniestras y ocurrentes para jugar con él y doblegarlo, a veces se le dificultaba mucho complacerla para que usara su poder a pos de la Mafia y de este modo, acrecentar su propia reputación en la organización.

\- Dime, Neon.

El padre decidió no darle el si tan descuidadamente, por la sonrisa bobalicona de Neon se esperaba algo gordo.

\- ¡Quiero a una Hormiga Quimera en un frasco!- Brinco de energía, imaginándome la escena- Vi a una de esas bestias en la televisión ayer, la verdad es no sé de qué van esas cosas pero parecen tener partes humanas y me interesa mucho tener una en mi colección. ¡Papa, quiero su esqueleto! O si no, sus hígados, su corazón o su cerebro. ¿Me los darás, cierto?

Contra esta ilógica propuesta, su padre sonrió contento porque su deseo fuese así de simple. El guardia Dalzollene suspiro para sus adentros, agradecido porque no pidiera un viaje alrededor del mundo y a todas sus tiendas de ropa.

Solo Senritsu, asustada de las emociones sinceras y perversas del corazón de Neon, supo que esto no era una buena idea.

\- Mientras tus predicciones otorguen esa oportunidad, no hay problema.

\- ¡Sí!- Chilló ella, poniendo manos a la obra. Específicamente, abandonando su conciencia para dejar que su mano fantasmagórica hiciera todo el trabajo.

Una hora después, Senritsu dedicó su horario de almuerzo a buscar un latido de corazón en particular. Pudo escuchar los pasos de un hombre acercándose detrás de ella antes de saludarle.

\- ¿Senritsu-san? Lamento si llego tarde.

\- No hay cuidado.

Ella se dio la vuelta para verse cara a cara con Wing, el experto en Nen de la escuela Shingen Ryu Kung Fu.

\- Estaré en Yorkshin poco tiempo, debo ir con un nuevo alumno pronto- comentó el hombre de lentes- ¿Uh, porque me miras así?

\- Su ropa esta desprolija.

\- Ah, perdón, perdón.

Poniendo los bordes de la camisa dentro de sus pantalones negros, Wing rió tontamente de su descuido. Él tenía un corazón tierno, calmo pero intenso y vigorizante.

\- Antes que me alcanzaras, hice fotocopias. Toma, estas son las predicciones de Neon Nostrade para los Diez Dons.

\- Conque los rumores eran verdaderos- Un sentimiento de duda lo hizo flaquear antes de tomar la carpeta que la mujer le tendía- ¿Segura que quieres darme esto? Los látigos de mi corazón deben darte mucha confianza, me halagas.

\- Sé que tienes fe en el presidente- Senritsu le contestó con la verdad, porque con hombres como él no quería dar malentendidos ni detalles a medias- También, sé que es posible que vayas con la Asociación y les enseñes esto pero está bien. Quiero que la gente sepa lo grave que es la situación y de ser posible, que tomen precauciones. Las predicciones de Neon son para personas específicas, pero si las comparamos unas con las otras, todas tienen una conexión y el punto medio es el nuestro.

\- Los escuadrones de los Zodiacos.

\- Nadie apuesta por ellos pero es evidente que interfieren. Esta información puede usarse como prueba, los Zodiacos deben retirar a sus agentes de Gourteau del Este.

\- No creo que sea sencillo.

\- Han pensado en contratar a las Bestias Sombrías para combatir.

\- No creo que logren alcanzar a un Líder de Escuadrón- Hablo Wing, serio- Mi maestra Biscuit me comunico que las Hormigas tienen un estándar de fuerza y que simples aficionados son carnada. Las Bestias Sombrías serán eliminadas, si no son lo suficientemente resistentes o capaces de lidiar con esto.

\- Entonces, yo intentare hablar con la Mafia para que…

\- Sabes que no puedes- Wing se impresionó de su afán y pidió que se sentara junto a él en una banca del parque. Pese a que estaba corta de tiempo, ella cedió con los puños cerrados- Senritsu-san, sabes que no puedes salvar a esa gente.

\- Esto está sobrepasando los límites, la Mafia insiste en involucrarse para probar su valía, sacrificaran mucha más gente y estoy harta, me duele…El ruido tomo lugar en los corazones de la gente, su miedo y paranoia me marean.

\- Veré que puedo hacer. Primero, informare a mi maestra. El presidente ha estado entrenando y no se nos permite molestarlo, pero intentaré que sepa esto.

\- Tú…- Ella levantó la vista y le dio una sonrisa rota- Tu sabes que es inútil, que estas vidas están perdidas.

\- ¿No puedes oír la esperanza? Yo aún la tengo.

\- ¿En quién la depositas?- Senritsu examinó su rostro, analizo sus latidos, observo la manera que su sonrisa se torcía lentamente- No es en la Asociación, ¿verdad?

\- El presidente y la Asociación han tocado fondo- Se sinceró, cohibido por ella y su habilidad para leerlo- Quisiera creer en otra cosa, por muy lunático que suene.

\- No me digas…- La Cazadora Musical se sorprendió por segunda vez en el día- ¿Confías en los degradados?

\- Sí- admitió Wing, sin tapujos- Mi maestra y yo compartimos un alumno en común que está allá ahora, siendo el guardián de un escuadrón. Tú no lo conoces pero estoy seguro que estando allá, él hará más que todos nosotros juntos. No es exagerado decir que él será la melodía que tranquilizara los corazones de esa gente, similar a lo tuyo con la flauta.

\- Tu fe…me agrada, gracias por darme algo en lo que creer también.

\- De nada- Ambos compartieron una mirada de reconforte- Debo apresurarme. Si no tienes nada más, iré donde mi maestra y le daré esto. Será un largo viaje, porque debo volver con mi nuevo aprendiz pronto.

\- ¿Cómo es el? Tu corazón suena con entusiasmo otra vez.

\- Es un buen chico, se llama Zushi. Algún día te lo presentaré con mi otro alumno, Gon Freecs.

\- Eso espero.

Por dentro, Senritsu deseo que pronto se supieran sobre los presagios de Neon que, aun por poéticos y limitantes, señalaban un resultado catastrófico.

.

* * *

.

Siendo honesto, sabía que este momento llegaría y precisamente porque sabía que era inevitable, le molestaba bastante.

\- Kurapika, tenemos que hablar contigo.

Gon Freecs fue el primer valiente, seguido del resto del grupo, obviando a Machi por supuesto.

\- Te agradezco sinceramente tu interés en mí, pero no hace falta.

\- Siento que nos estamos separando por algo que no es culpa de nadie y me es injusto.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo, Gon, pero te recuerdo que mis conflictos personales no son relevantes para la misión.

\- Hablemos con la verdad, Kurapika, ¿Estas bien con esto?- Puntualizó Pokkle, corajudo- Todos los jueves te he visto y oído en la prisión, gritando ofensas y golpeando la pared por lo mismo, ¿Y de la nada vas a ceder a esta nueva situación? Te conozco, no es sano lo que haces. No lo fue antes ni lo es ahora.

\- ¿Qué más puedo hacer, sino aguantarme? En esta guerra están en juego muchas cosas a parte de mi salud mental.

\- Solo queremos saber si te encuentras bien.

\- Estaré bien cuando esta estúpida misión termine.

\- Kurapika…- Pokkle y Gon se asustaron de su mirar, parpadeante de rojo- Intentemos hablar y llegar a un acuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué? No importan mis sentimientos ni los suyos, a nadie realmente le importa lo que hacemos aquí. Ustedes pueden dejarse engañar pero yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

Pokkle quedo callado ante el ácido que le escupieron, igual que Gon, atónito por su dialecto. Bien pudo apelar a su posición como guardián para exigir respeto pero no se atrevió, no con esos humores inestables. Killua no dejaba de sorber líquido de una lata que un tal Tonpa dejo tirados por ahí antes de desaparecer.

\- Yo no sé ustedes, ¿Pero quién nos asegura que Machi este encinta?

\- Killua, por favor.

\- Bueno- Al pelinegro le costó hablar, no era su tema fuerte- Yo me di cuenta.

Killua escupió su jugo caliente.

\- ¡¿Como que fuiste tú?!

\- Yo nací en el bosque y puedo intuir cuándo los mamíferos están esperando crías.

\- ¡Estamos hablando de una mujer humana! Dime exactamente como lo supiste- Insistió Killua, sumamente interesado.

\- Una vez caí sobre ella y sentí una presencia que...

\- ¿Qué importancia tiene? También existen otras incógnitas como; ¿Desde cuando nos ha engañado? ¿Que pretendía al salir de Green Island en su condición?...¿Quién es el padre? ¿Su líder o sera uno de sus camaradas caídos? Da igual, a mí no me importa a quien le abrió las piernas, solo quiero que se acabe.

\- Escúchate, que lenguaje más mordaz tienes. Señor estratega, ¿Dónde quedo su educación?

\- Donde murió tu sutileza, Killua.

\- Todos podrán ser unos hipócritas pero tu eres el peor- Señalo la peliverde, dejando anonadados a sus compañeros- Te crees un intelectual con los pies en la tierra pero estas perdido, mas perdido que cualquiera de nosotros. Entiende, tu solo no serás capaz de manejar un sentimiento tan difícil como el que tienes ahora. Yo tenía mis sospechas de que eras un bipolar pero esto es cruzar la línea. Intentamos hablar contigo, no hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Killua levanto una mano en aprobación.

\- Concuerdo con la chica salsa.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Ponzu!

\- Mira, Kurapika. No vinimos a hacerte una intervención, ni que fueras el único que la está pasando mal. Se considerado con el resto.

El rubio no le devolvió la mirada, estaba cansado y harto de lo mismo. Dentro de su cabeza debía estar hecho un campo minado.

\- Díganme, ¿Qué quieren de mí para dejarme en paz y acabar rápido con esto?

\- Queremos asegurarnos- Empezo Pokkle, dándose cuenta que a Gon le era difícil hablar puntualmente con ellos sin el comandante- ¿Tú vas…vas a salvarla, también?

\- ¿Importa eso?

\- Somos un equipo- El coraje de Gon se hizo oír- Quiero que nos ayudes como a un compañero a todos, que apoyes a la señorita Machi. Digo, no te pido que la perdones por lo que sea que te hizo o que la trates bien, solo intento que…

Los ojos de ultratumba de Kurapika no le permitieron seguir. Ponzu sintió la necesidad de huir y tomó la mano del pelirosado para hacerle saber su incomodidad, que él también padecía.

Solo Killua, el único aburrido de esa charla, dijo lo que había que decir.

\- No puedes perdonarte a ti mismo, ¿eh?- Todas las miradas se enfocaron en el, totalmente impactados- Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa matar, genocida novato.

Pokkle y Ponzu se alejaron asustados de la velocidad ultrasónica de Killua y la danza de las cadenas de Kurapika chocando en el aire. Solo el hijo de Ging se alejó lo suficiente para no ser rozado por los golpes y seguir observando.

Kurapika estaba impresionado ante la velocidad del peliblanco, acorralándolo a base de imágenes residuales de si mismo.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Tu odio te está cegando y alguien te debe despertar.

\- ¿Un Zoldyck me dará un sermón?

Sonrió sarcásticamente, deslizando las cadenas de sus dedos para atrapar a Killua, este lo eludió usando protección y les desvió su curso usando un yoyo salido de la nada.

\- Si es lo que necesitas, lo haré.

\- Inténtalo, no entenderías ni un céntimo por lo que estoy pasando.

\- Estás aquí para disculparte con el mundo. Quieres hacer lo correcto y te carcome el ansia de lastimar. Estas muy encerrado en ti mismo para notarlo, tus ideas chocan y te estas volviendo loco, ¿Me lo vas a negar?

\- Tú no sabes nada.

Kurapika afilo su mirar, frió y duro. Paradójicamente, una marea de coraje lo golpeo por dentro al verse descubierto. Su mano flaqueo. El joven frente a él no era solo un niño astuto, Killua pudo ver a través de él en un segundo. No quería reconocerlo, la frustración lo obligaba a seguir agrediéndolo.

\- Por supuesto que sé, soy un asesino profesional.

Killua permitió que las cadenas cruzaran su espacio personal, aprovechando un microsegundo para atraparlas, todo con el fin de impulsarse hacia su dueño. Esperando un impacto doloroso, Kurapika no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque Killua se detuvo antes de tocarlo y le sonrió victorioso bajo su arete. Cuando quiso contraatacar, unas uñas afiladas en su yugular se lo impidieron. Para asegurarse que no hiciera nada temerario, Killua le cortó dos mechones cerca de su cuello.

\- Sé exactamente cómo te sientes. Nadie te entiende más que yo.

\- ¡Déjame!- Rugió con coraje- ¿Piensas que me gusta esto? ¿Quedarme callado y ceder? ¡Todo por esa maldita mujer! Ahora mismo, mi sentido del honor, mi valía como hombre y la última prueba de mi humanidad están en ese bebe que espera. Quiera o no, debo protegerla de estos monstruos que nos rodean y que esperan devorarnos a gusto, sí, ríete si quieres. Estoy condenado.

Killua lo miró de una manera que le crispó los nervios.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer?

Esa era la verdadera pregunta. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué pensar cuando tu compañera es tu enemigo? ¿Qué esperar cuando tu enemigo te atormenta con el recuerdo de tus culpas, de las vidas a las que diste caza y muerte? ¿Qué hacer cuando tú presa, esa mujer tan odiosa, lleva en su vientre, el futuro del Genei Ryodan, el hijo de la Araña, un nuevo enemigo que repudiar?

No podía. No era lo correcto y se sentía incapaz.

\- Cualquier cosa que digas ahora te definirá. Piénsalo con cuidado.

\- Yo...- Quería llorar de rabia, de coraje, del odio más puro que existía. Al final, tomo una bocana de aire y articulo con rencor:- Quiero ver un mundo nuevo con ustedes...Si para lograrlo debo ayudarla a ella también, que así sea.

Un aire de alivio sin igual enterneció al escuadrón. Gon se golpeo ambas manos, contento. Ponzu y Pokkle no se lo creían, todavía asustados por el evento.

Killua agarro aquella mano aun materializada de cadenas violentas, dándole un ligero apretón.

\- Ya está bien.

\- No lo haré por ella, ni por su cría- El Kuruta se justificó inmediatamente- Lo hago por mí.

\- He visto esa mirada antes. No sientes odio, sino miedo. ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia Killua. Se apoyó en su frente fría y sin pensarlo demasiado aspiro su olor, que extrañamente lo tranquilizó y dejó de respirar por la boca.

\- Quizás no sea mucho decirte esto pero… Al igual que ellos, yo también me preocupo por ti.

Una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho, viendo de cerca el rostro de Killua, cuya hermosura era un encanto. No pudo resistirse y confesó.

\- Nunca le he tenido miedo a la muerte, Killua. El único miedo que tengo es que todo mi enojo desaparezca por completo...Ahora, en este momento yo…

\- Entiendo.

La discordia se despejo y pudo haber concluido con la paz retornando pero no fue así.

\- ¿Hablaban de mí?- Se presento Machi, con una mano en su cintura- No necesito que unos críos me defiendan. Si tienes algo que decir habla de frente, Bastardo de la Cadena.

Podían estar en medio de un monte desolado y seco pero el aire cambió como si estuvieran en la cima de un volcán a punto de explotar. Kurapika y Machi se observaron con un fervor de rivales capaz de quemar al contacto, echando para el olvido las reconciliaciones.

De ningún modo se auguraba algo bueno, y contra cualquier pronóstico, Killua soltó al Vengador, dejando ir hacia Machi con una mala sensación.

Habrá sido su compañera apenas tres días pero Ponzu no necesitaba conocer a esos dos para intuir que allí se estaba por armar tremenda batalla si no se la detenía pronto.

\- ¿No harás nada, Gon?

\- Mi tía Mito me dijo una vez que cuando conoces a alguien, debes averiguar qué es lo que más lo hace enojar. Dejemos que lo resuelvan solos.

\- ¡Por favor, eso no!- Pokkle se puso histérico- Esto no puede pasar. Gon, eres el guardián, páralos.

\- Pero Kurapika y la señorita tienen que aprender a comprenderse.

\- ¿Y la única forma es pelearse hasta quedar satisfechos?- La chica abeja se indignó- No me quedare para verlo. Me voy.

\- Espera un poco, Ponzu…- No le hizo caso, tampoco Gon. Chasqueo la lengua, disgustado- Cielos, mejor busco al comandante Kite. Killua, ¿Me acompañas?

\- ¿Para qué? Kurapika no le hará daño.

Oír a Killua, seguro de sus palabras, lo hizo retroceder.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- El arquero creyó que la mandíbula se le caería de la sorpresa, ¿Qué podía saber ese niño, saber más que él, quien fue su compañero de celda, para predecir lo que haría Kurapika?

\- Porque lo prometió- Dijeron ambos niños al unísono.

El albino sonrió a medias. Gon igual.

\- Porque por más que odie a alguien, el prometió salvarnos y eso hará. Esa es la clase de persona que es Kurapika, ¿No piensas igual, Pokkle? Tú lo conoces.

Pokkle estaba a punto de responder cuando una poderosa presencia azotó el cielo y los colores azul y blanco se convirtieron en humo, sangre y un grito aterrado de Ponzu.

.

.

.


	16. Cruce Revelador

**Aviso.**

\- El próximo capítulo estará dedicando a la Sección de Preguntas y Respuestas.

\- Los capítulos semanales ya no serán tan semanales, tal vez un capitulo cada dos semanas o menos. Solo estén pendientes de las actualizaciones.

\- Hasta ahora, ¿Qué tal vamos? Con este capítulo, vamos a la mitad del fic y me da curiosidad como lo esperan para el final pero mientras tanto aquí lo tienen.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 _Cruce revelador_

.

* * *

.

El escuadrón de Kite comenzó a creer que Ponzu tenía una percepción del peligro bastante curiosa cuando la oyeron gritar espantada, señalando frenéticamente una bandera de la Asociación Hunter, igual que los prendedores y uniformes estampados con el emblema que vestían varios personajes que se aparecieron de la nada.

\- Llegamos bien- Tsezugera dio el visto bueno al terreno- Ni muy lejos de la ciudad ni tan cerca para que nos localicen. Compañía, inspección.

\- ¡Jefe, hay un intruso molestando!

\- ¡Con cuidado! Soy un turista inocente.

\- Aguarda, yo te conozco. Te vi el año pasado. ¿No eres ese aspirante que fallo treinta seis veces el Examen del Cazador? ¿Cómo te llamaban…Derrota novatos?

\- ¡Es triturador de novatos, alto calvito!

\- ¡Con orgullo!

\- ¿Qué hace un civil aquí?- Tsezugera no estaba para juegos- ¿Robando provisiones?

\- ¿No se acuerda, comandante? Yo le mande un informe del área, advirtiéndole de este embustero.

\- ¿Este es el descarado que llevo a los habitantes de este país al cedro de las alucinaciones?

\- El mismo.

\- ¡Mentira, yo solo andaba de curioso! Perdónenme la vida, los admiro tanto que quiero estar cerca de ustedes…

El supuesto turista se identificó como Tonpa, que desde ya hacía un mes se encontraba en el país. Les ofreció bebidas como muestra de disculpa.

\- ¿El mismo truco, señor Tonpa?- Un elegante hombre de oscuro negó rotundamente con la cabeza- La verdad, no entiendo porque tanta perseverancia. Consiga otro motivo para su vida.

\- Ver a los cazadores quebrados en su moral, sin esperanza y desesperados, durante esta guerra tiene mejor sabor que ver perder a los bisoños del examen.

\- Más sabor que sus zumos, sí, no me cabe duda.

\- Oiga, viejo Satotz, no me menosprecie. Ayer lo vi caminar mucho, iba muy rápido también, ¿No quiere un trago para hidratarse? Uno pequeño no le hará daño, creo.

\- No, se lo agradezco. Me gusta caminar y prefiero el té Royal sin drogas.

\- Yo tampoco tomo- En vez de avisar al resto sobre la bebida contaminante, el ninja Hanzo se hinco de orgullo para hablar de sus hábitos- Como ninja, no puedo aceptar gentilezas de extraños.

\- ¿Esta en tu código ninja o eres retrasado?- A Tsezugera le resultaba desconcertante que un hombre del arte marcial como Hanzo fuera ridículamente vacuo- Sácalo de aquí, ¿No te lo ordene la semana pasada?

\- Siempre regresa y me canse de echar a la bola de grasa.

\- ¡Sigo aquí!

\- Sea como sea es un civil, que alguien se lo lleve.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, todo su escuadrón excepto Hanzo estaba incapacitado para continuar. ¿En serio bebieron esos jugos sospechosos? Que desperdicio de personal.

\- ¿Porque a mí, por Kami?

\- Ellos son tu responsabilidad. Aun no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué elegiste a la gente de la Torre de Nippo para acompañarnos?

\- Si somos muchos usuarios de Nen llamaríamos la atención, mira esto. Me doblaron el trabajo con sus idioteces.

\- Te lo advertí.

Un hombre en traje de karate y sandalias le dio un codazo amistoso, sin soltar la bolsa en su espalda.

\- Somos Hunter profesionales, nos mandaron a liderar cazadores que se respeten y usted eligió a los inválidos del Nen. ¿No se lo mencione antes, cazador Jackpor, que ellos no tenían un buen potencial para empezar?

\- Hablando irresponsablemente otra vez, Izunavi. También existe gente que vale por su propio esfuerzo.

\- No lo niego pero algunos no se esfuerzan lo suficiente para darme confianza.

\- ¿Es lo mismo con los renegados?

\- Donde usted ve utilidad, yo veo genialidad.

\- Tonterías.

Ambos estaban a una palabra de debatir sobre quien merecía ser cazador por saber usar Nen o por tener la aptitud necesaria - el típico desacuerdo de los veteranos con experiencia- cuando las sombras de cinco desconocidos los encontraron.

El silencio reino por varios segundos, tensos y expectantes segundos.

Como tenía de costumbre, Gon rompió el hielo primero.

\- ¡Señor Satotz!

El niño corrió en dirección al hombre de traje, contento de encontrar una cara conocida después de tanto tiempo.

\- Joven Gon, está usted bien, me alegro mucho.

\- ¿Ese es el niño del que todos hablan?- Tsezugera chasqueo la lengua, incrédulo- Hanzo, si te pedí investigar esta zona y a quienes se encontraban en ella fue para que…

\- ¡Pokkle, estas en una pieza!- Hanzo dejo hablando solo al comandante, yendo donde el arquero de cabello rosado- Veo que no perdiste el tiempo y conseguiste una damisela.

\- Nada de eso. Ella es mi compañera, Ponzu.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita. Pokkle, no te apenes que yo te entiendo aunque déjame recordarte que primero está el trabajo, luego las relaciones personales.

\- Hanzo…- Artículo Pokkle, incomodo.

Ponzu veía con recelo a todo el mundo.

Tsezugera sintió un tic nervioso sobre su ojo izquierdo, detestando ser ignorado.

\- ¿Qué es esto, una reunión social? ¿Qué tipo de compañía seria son ustedes, que lucen para la escuela media? Izuvari, por esto te decía que los jefes están muy equivocados al elegir…

\- Increíble.

El dejo caer su gran bolsa al suelo, sus ojos café estaban muy abiertos como si acabase de ver a un fantasma.

\- ¿Kurapika Kuruta?- Balbuceo, soltando una risa enérgica- Yo lo sabía, ¡Mi mejor alumno sigue en pie!

\- Cielos, tú también…- Harto, el comandante Tsezugera fue a refunfuñar a otro sitio y de paso, regañar a los estreñidos.

\- ¿Usted?- Kurapika fue el segundo en acercarse a los recién llegados- ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Nos vemos después de tanto tiempo y así me saludas.

\- ¿Qué esperaba, un abrazo de oso?

\- Viniendo de ti, malos ojos y gruñidos.

El rubio rodo sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, igual que un adolescente rebelde.

\- Veo que mejoraste tus saludos.

\- ¿Uuh? ¿Ese no es…?- Killua apunto al regordete rufián que aprovecho el cruce de bandas para huir cuando Hanzo no vigilaba- ¡Si es! El señor del jugo sigue por aquí.

\- ¡Válgame! ¡Es ese niño loco otra vez!

\- Aun tengo sed, ¡deme una lata señor!

Mentía pero quería jugar. Hábil, saco sus yoyos para atrapar al hombre de sus cortas piernas e imprimir la forma de su cara en el suelo arenoso.

\- ¿Qué no me oyó? Quiero otra de sus deliciosas bebidas.

Killua no le permitió pararse ni moverse, pisoteando su centro de gravedad. Tonpa dejo de insistir cuando vio su mirada de terror, marca registrada Zoldyck, y le cedió toda su mercancía.

\- Sí que hay inútiles que se aprovechan de todo, peores que las cucarachas- Agradeció a Tonpa con una sonrisa, derramándole el contenido de la lata en la cara- A ver si te quedan ganas de lucrar con la guerra después de esto.

\- ¿Él es tu amigo?- Apunto un atónito Satotz, el usualmente era un hombre tranquilo que raras veces se mostraba tan escéptico.

Gon asintió nerviosamente, vaya momento eligió Killua para sacar a lucir su maldad.

\- Sí, mi mejor amigo.

\- Su elección de amistades es cuestionable, sin ofender.

\- Sí…bueno…- Gon no supo cómo refutar aquello, ni defensas tenia para Killua, que seguía presionando a Tonpa a beber sus laxantes.

\- No veo a Kite por el área.

\- El salió a investigar y aún no ha vuelto, ¿Lo han visto de camino? Me preocupa.

\- Lo siento, no lo hemos visto pero tengo un mensaje de su padre para usted, joven Gon.

\- ¿Mi padre?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Absolutamente.

\- Eso es rarísimo.

\- Él me encargo decirle que al acabar su entrenamiento con Kite, quiere verlo personalmente en la cima del Árbol del Mundo.

\- ¡¿Mi padre quiere reunirse conmigo?!

La idea era de no creer, y eso le hacía mucha ilusión.

\- Sí, pero recuerde " _personalmente_ ". Nadie más, aparte de usted.

\- ¿Hnn, porque? ¡Yo quería presentarle a mis amigos!

\- A su padre no le gustan las multitudes.

Gon inflo sus cachetes, haciendo un puchero.

\- Me dio su licencia- Satotz le enseño una tarjeta especial- Como garantía de su promesa.

\- ¿Mi padre te la dejo? ¡Gracias, señor Satotz! Cuando la misión acabe, iré a buscarlo.

\- Esto es raro- Kurapika miro fiero a su ex maestro, que no dejaba de mirarlo de pies a cabeza- Te recuerdo bien y esto me desorienta. Tu mirada ha cambiado, veo, pero no tu actitud.

\- ¿Atribuye esa sensación de rareza al hecho que su mejor estudiante se ha convertido en un criminal, gracias a sus lecciones?

\- Siempre tocando mi punto sensible, Kurapika.

\- ¿Punto sensible? Bien sabía lo que yo buscaba cuando quise aprender Nen, no me venga con el cuento que le perturba verme entre los villanos de moda.

\- Tosco y directo como siempre.

Un atisbo de resentimiento cruzo por su faz, pero lo dejo mermar. No quería sentirse así, evocando pesares y tormentos. En su interior, admitió que le debía mucho a ese hombre y debía actuar acorde.

Suavizo su rudeza, intentando sonreír. Esto sobresalto en grande a Izunavi.

\- Yo, a mí…

\- ¿Te alegra verme?

\- Me irrita que aún no cambie su indecente apariencia.

Su sonrisa se torció.

A primera vista, no lucían como el típico tutor formal y el típico alumno obediente, y eso se debía enteramente a Kurapika, quien quería hacérselas de autoritario más que él.

\- ¿Me lo dice el que viste como bailarín de carnaval?

\- ¡Ese chiste ya está viejo!

Izunavi se echó a reír, esos arranques suyos eran como retroceder en el tiempo.

\- Conque te volviste el estratega de un grupo criminal que trabaja para salvar al mundo…Otra vez, no, siempre me dejas dudando sobre lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué deduce que soy el estratega? Tengo otros talentos.

\- Lo sé bien pero el título "maestro de la estrategia" te queda como anillo al dedo. Por más riesgos que hubiera o hasta los límites que tú mismo te impusiste, siempre buscabas ir más allá con gran astucia. Constantemente has sido de ese modo.

Kurapika gruño entre dientes, si eso era un halago su maestro era pésimo para darlos.

\- No me lo recuerde, me da grima.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Te molesta recordar?

\- No hay necesidad de recordar en este momento.

\- Cierto, estas en una misión y dentro de un escuadrón curioso. ¿Sabes? Me asombra muchísimo que estés en compañía. Nunca te gusto hacer las cosas con otros, ¡Ni querías que yo tuviera otro pupilo para concentrarme en tu entrenamiento! Decías que el compromiso de un compañero y la confusión de tus prioridades te distraerían de tus objetivos.

\- Eso pensaba- Kurapika empuño su mano, aun sin estar allí podía sentir las cadenas evitando que cerrara su mano- Ellos me convencieron para seguirlos y aquí estoy, persistiendo con ellos.

\- Estoy anonadado, ¿Esos son tus compañeros? ¿No son muy pubertos para estar aquí?

\- No se deje engañar. En mi círculo, estoy rodeado de personajes altamente interesantes.

\- No lo dudo, hay que ser muy persuasivos para hacer cambiar de idea a un hueso duro de roer como tú.

Kurapika prefirió ignorar el comentario y hablar, antes que le hiciera preguntas innecesarias.

\- Cada uno es competente en su puesto. Nuestro comandante es un individuo de voluntad férrea y un ejemplo de guía. Tenemos a un niño de bondad infinita que personifica nuestra esperanza, un amigo que hice en prisión está cambiando como persona junto a otra chica muy obstinada y Kil…Conocí a un igual que me complementa y que cumple el rol de ser nuestro factor sorpresa. Voy a quedarme con ellos hasta el final, me lo he impuesto como deber. Mis tácticas servirán para combatir y conducirlos a la libertad. Quiero hacerlo.

\- Jamás creí que llegaría a oír algo así de tus labios.

Su maestro jamás le enseño esa cara, ¿Era orgullo, tal vez satisfacción porque hablaba de algo que no estaba relacionado con la venganza ni atado a ningún egoísmo? Izanuvi estaba feliz, enseñándole una gran sonrisa.

\- Al fin, encontraste algo que te importa más que tu odio.

El Kuruta se calló, prefiriendo fijarse en las sandalias gastadas de su antiguo tutor y quejarse de ellas en su mente.

\- Dime, ¿Quién te convenció de ser un héroe? ¿Fue tu jefe?

\- Sí, mi superior Kite.

\- Debe ser un gran hombre.

\- Lo es.

\- Un comandante increíble para aceptarte con todas tus condiciones- Por poco Kurapika materializo sus cadenas para cerrarle la boca- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada.

\- Sí que pasa algo, tus deseos por golpearme me asustaron por un momento.

\- No es nada.

\- Kurapika, si aún me tienes algo de respeto como tu maestro dime que te esta…

\- Ellos no lo saben.

\- ¿Qué no saben?

Izunavi se concentró en Kurapika, buscado una explicación que sabía no iba a darle y lo forzó a adivinar, aunque conociéndolo no le costó demasiado.

\- No me digas que...

\- Si aún me tiene respeto como su estudiante, no se los comenté.

\- ¡Kurapika, ¿Qué has hecho?! No puedes lanzarte a una batalla con tus límites de Nen. Tu voto te ata.

\- Cazadores con más habilidad y experiencia que yo han muerto. Yo uso lo que tengo para seguir en la lucha, es todo.

\- Estás jugando con fuego, de nuevo. Kurapika, tu comandante debe saber que tienes una promesa de Nen, por más que el objetivo de la promesa ya no exista.

\- Si existe- Recalco, frio- Una Araña aún vive y por tanto, mi Nen de Especialización también.

\- ¿Qué…?

Comparando la cara pasmada de Izunavi, no hay duda que Gon estaba tan o más consternado que nadie.

\- No- Gon negó con la cabeza, nervioso- Eso no puede ser… Señor Satotz, tiene que haber un error.

\- No lo creo, joven Gon. Hanzo lo ha confirmado, ha visto a Hisoka Morow por estos lares y hace menos de treinta horas, el presidente Netero le negó la demanda al comandante Kite.

\- ¿Kite le hizo una demanda al presidente? No sabía.

\- Kite pidió que la delincuente Machi Komachine fuera absuelta de su deber como soldado de los Zodiacos- Revelo, para mayor incredulidad del niño- Si me perdona la impertinencia, ¿Es cierto lo que apelo en su pedido? ¿La mujer del Genei Ryodan está embarazada?

\- Sí, lo está. ¡Pero no sabía que Kite llamo a la Asociación! ¿Por qué no lo me dijo?

\- Tal vez no quería que se preocupara- Defendió el hombre.

\- No comprendo, ¿Qué relación tienen la señorita Machi y el Mago Hisoka? ¿Por qué Kite los menciono a los dos?

\- Veo que usted no se ha sido debidamente informado de los hechos, joven Gon.

\- No, Kite me lo habría dicho. Si él sabía algo, seguro que…

Gon se atraganto, recordando que él tampoco le fue muy fiel a su maestro para merecer ser retribuido de la misma manera, ¿Y si Kite sabía que le escondía cosas y le estaba pasando fractura? No, Kite no era así. ¿Ya no confiaba en él, lo decepciono?

¿Qué estaba pasando, porque la cabeza le daba vueltas y su garganta se le cerraba a medida que respiraba?

\- Kite tomo la decisión correcta. Estos no son temas que deban discutirse con alguien de su edad- Satotz quiso contener a Gon y toda su confusión, de manera amena y calmada- Por no decir que este es un asunto clasificado y que solo los cazadores de confianza conocen, como yo.

\- ¿Kite dijo algo más?

\- Debería preguntárselo usted.

\- Yo quiero…necesito saber de qué me está protegiendo, Porque está protegiéndome, ¿cierto? Me siento excluido.

\- Joven Gon, entienda que...

\- ¿Hay algo más? Lo presiento, eso no es todo.

El adulto se rindió ante su insistencia y hablo sincero:

\- El Comandante Kite pidió al presidente Netero excluir a Machi Komachine de la misión por el imprevisto de su nueva condición de salud y una cosa más. Ella y el Mago pueden poner en peligro la operación de la invasión al Palacio del Rey Hormiga.

\- ¿Hisoka y por qué él?

\- De todos modos, el presidente rechazo su pedido. Olvide este asunto.

\- Señor Satotz, por favor, dígamelo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Hisoka con esto?

\- Se sospecha que él es el padre del hijo que espera. Ambos fueron compañeros de armas en la Brigada Fantasma. Sin mencionar que la fuga del Mago ocurrió días antes a que la Ultima Araña se convirtiera en prisionera de Green Island. No encuentran otro motivo para que esté presente en Gourteau del Este.

Satotz imagino que dijo demasiado cuando Gon no le respondió, los pensamientos se le hicieron errantes y sus ojos quedaron absortos en la nada.

¿Qué Machi…estaba preñada del hijo de Hisoka?

\- Gon,… ¿Gon? ¡Gon!

\- ¿Cómo, cuándo?- Cerro y abrió los ojos rápidamente. En vez del señor Satotz, su mejor amigo estaba frente suyo- ¿Killua?

\- Te ves bien perdido, igual que mi hermano con sus videojuegos.

\- Yo…- El albino le propino tremenda bofeteada, que por poco lo hizo girar la cabeza- ¡Eso dolió!

\- Tenia que asegurarme.

Sobándose el cachete, Gon si quedo más espabilado pero menos tranquilo. El señor Satotz seguía a su lado, de tener boca habría quedado claro que no le gusto la agresividad del peliblanco para con el mejor niño que pudo conocer.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te puso así?

Le conto lo que acababa de descubrir, con Satotz ultimando los detalles.

Oyéndolo todo, Killua se rasco la nariz pensativamente.

\- Esto se está complicando demasiado. Si antes me sentía pesado de tanta información, ahora estoy reventado.

\- Debo hablar con Kite, pronto.

\- Luego iremos a buscarlo, bájate los humos.

Killua no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta pero intuía que el cambio emocional de Gon se debía a otra cosa a parte de las decisiones secretas de su comandante

\- Usted, hombre culto, ¿Cuál es su trabajo aquí?

\- Vinimos con la expresa resolución de evacuar a todos los ciudadanos que podamos, sin que las Hormigas Quimera se enteren. También, hacernos cargo de los cazadores caídos.

\- ¡Llévense a la señorita Machi, por favor!

\- Como ya dije, el presidente se negó.

\- ¿No que ustedes son los rebeldes, que van contra sus mandatos?- Se exaspero Killua, quien no entendía porque tantas vueltas sobre algo tan simple- ¿Qué problema habría?

\- Primero están los inocentes. No tenemos la fuerza ni los recursos para mover a la última araña siendo tan pocos y con el tiempo en una botella.

-¡¿Para que vinieron a la guerra entonces?! ¿Para llevarse un suvenir?

\- Es verdad que Machi no será fácil de llevar ni convencida, pero si lo intentan…

\- Tenemos que hacer nuestras encomiendas primero. Tampoco podemos irnos con nuevos pasajeros.

\- Dijeron que se llevarían a los caídos.

\- Sí, pero los verdaderos doctores vendrán más tarde.

\- ¡Es una estupidez! ¿Quién está a cargo?

Killua se enfadó y busco al jefe para gritarle algunas cosas.

\- Joven Gon, su amigo es un poco…

\- ¿Descarado?- El Freecs apretó los dientes, abochornado de la escena.

\- Intenso.

\- Sí, eso también.

De lejos, Ponzu se estrujaba la zona de su pecho ansiosamente.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes? Ponzu, ellos se rebelaron al presidente y no piensan en nosotros como carnada para las bestias. Podemos confiar en ellos.

\- No me importa, no quiero conocerlos. He visto la oscuridad de la Asociación Hunter y no pienso volver-Arrastro los pies a su pecho, escondiéndose del resto- No sé cómo tu habrás vivido en Green Island pero en la Torre del cazador Nippo, cada uno de nosotros es utilizado de títere durante los Exámenes de Cazador y nos quiebran el espíritu todos los días por no ser lo bastante Hunter, ya que no todos practicamos el Nen allí…Esta desventaja es aprovechada para jugar al doctor con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas experimentación humana?

\- A mí todavía no me toco pero imaginármelo me hiela la sangre. Tengo pesadillas de que ese día llegue… ¿Qué me harán? ¿Este es el castigo que merezco por matar?

\- ¿Te encarcelaron por asesinato?

\- Fue un accidente. Alguien se me acerco cuando estaba desprevenida y mis abejas salieron a defenderme, el problema es que sus toxinas desencadenaron un shock anafiláctico que fue suficiente prueba para tacharme de culpable.

\- ¿A quién mataste?

\- No importa.

Ponzu subió la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de Pokkle fijos en ella. Con el tiempo, supo que con él podía confesarse sin prejuicios y eso haría, se lo debía después de haberla salvado.

\- Lamento decirte esto pero en Green Island tienen mejor trato, yo no lo sabía y por eso le suplique a un enfermero que defendió mi caso para encarcelarme en la torre de los reos comunes, creí que allí estaría mejor porque mi Nen no era muy maduro y entre usuarios profesionales iba a acabar perdiendo.

\- Siento decirte esto pero… la verdad, eso que dices es una lástima.

Pokkle se sentó junto a ella, que le lanzo una mirada confusa.

\- Si hubieras ido a Green Island, te habría protegido. Nos pudimos haber conocido de otro modo.

Busco su mano entre la hierba y la chica lo acepto, tocando sus dedos con delicadeza. Sintiéndose atrevido, Pokkle la agarro del dorso, dibujado una figura circular invisible.

\- No importa- Ella se dejó llevar y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Pokkle, sin importarle si era lo correcto o no- Sea aquí o donde sea, me alegra haberte conocido.

Las abejas salieron del gorro y Pokkle se asustó al principio, pero estas se distribuyeron para buscar hojas donde posarse o flores para trabajar en su polen. Ambos adolescentes quedaron rodeados de pequeños seres amarillos que zumbaban una tonada extravagante.

\- Yo también me alegro, Ponzu. La verdad, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti- Ponzu lo miro fijo. Al arquero se le subieron los colores- Y sin los otros. El comandante, Kurapika, Gon, Killua, sabes…Sin ellos, no avanzamos. Tenemos que esforzarnos para seguirles el paso.

\- Aah, tienes razón- Ella coincidió, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora- Sí, tenemos que mejorar.

Con el paso de los minutos, el respaldo de los Zodiacos emitió la retirada hacia otra zona en el mapa del reino. Su grupo se transportaba a partir de portales dimensionales creados por tal Know.

Tsezugera tuvo una _pequeña conversación_ con Killua que acabo en humillación cuando él lo señalo como el menos indicado para litigar con respecto a cruzadas bélicas.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven, mocosos?

\- Para ser un viejo acabado que se dedica a contar el dinero para su retiro, me late que no debería hablarnos con tanta ligereza sobre filosofías de pelea.

Este era Killua y su gentil manera de decir las cosas.

Gon sudo frio, asustado de la cara "te voy a estrangular" del comandante Tsezugera.

Por si fuera poco, Killua le enseño su mejor y más hermosa sonrisa amable, cabreándolo.

\- Un viejo que olvido como respetar su cuerpo no tiene por qué darme consejo. Soy un verdadero profesional, porque yo sí sé lo que apuesto y me aguanto.

\- Killua, para, otra vez estás haciéndolo…- Gon suplico que se callara.

\- Hnn, es que detesto que nada más al verme me estén sermoneando. "¿Oye chico, no eres muy joven para estar haciendo estas cosas?". Estoy harto de esas miradas de lástima y su estúpida condescendencia.

\- Tienes mucho descaro acumulado en ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo tuyo.

\- ¿Delicado, dice? Siga hablado y lo hago cenizas.

\- No, no, Killua malo.

Esto ya rebaso el vaso. No iba a acabar bien.

\- El señor Tsezugera no te está juzgando o menospreciando, ¿no es cierto? Dígale.

\- Ustedes sí que son raros, niños. ¿Se piensan que es un juego domar bestias?

\- ¡Yo soy un cazador igual que usted!- Gon también se indignó.

\- ¡Izanuvi, ¿Dónde estás?! De prisa, hay que irnos antes que la cólera se me suba.

El aludido apareció, acompañado de una linda rubia.

\- ¿Estas fraternizando? Cuidado con las núbiles.

\- ¡Que no soy una mujer!

\- Kurapika, ¿Quién es el karateca?

\- Mi viejo maestro de Nen.

\- Error. Yo fui y seré siempre tu maestro.

\- Lo dices como si fuera un honor- Tsezugera bramo para sí, disgustado- Vámonos de una vez, no nos llevaremos a ninguno de ellos.

\- Por nosotros, bien- Killua no perdió oportunidad para echar leña al fuego- Nosotros haremos el trabajo que no pueden hacer los ancianos, váyase a su cama a dormir tranquilo.

Kurapika se puso por delante del albino antes que el líder del grupo opuesto perdiera la paciencia.

\- Si me permite, tengo una petición para usted. Tenemos en nuestro equipo a una mujer en delicada…

\- Lo sé, me lo contaron. Lástima, no podemos llevárnosla.

\- ¿Me hace el favor de explicarme porque?

\- Habla con tu comandante.

Kurapika pidió apoyo a Gon, pero este bajó la mirada.

\- No. Repítame sus razones a mí.

\- Serás descarado. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

\- Soy Kurapika Kuruta, el estratega del escuadrón elegido por el Zodiaco Jabalí y liderado por mi comandante Kite. Tengo mucho que decirle a usted acerca de sus mediocres métodos de operación e investigación ineficientes. Y no voy a callarme nada, le aviso.

Un nuevo pleito inicio y nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlo, porque era inútil. No importa lo terco que fuera Tsezugera, Kurapika le iba a ganar pronto.

\- Con el tiempo, afilo su lengua más de lo que pensaba…- Musito Izuvani, sin saber si agradecer porque Kurapika no hubiera cambiado realmente nada o lamentar que se haya superado en su costumbre de ganarse antipáticos.

\- ¿Usted fue su maestro?

Gon escucho un poco de la conversación de antes y quiso saber más. A su lado, Killua estiro la oreja con interés.

\- Así es, Kurapika fue mi mejor y peor estudiante.

\- ¿Se pueden ser las dos cosas?

\- Que era un genio no lo niego. Salvo por el hecho que uso las instrucciones que le di para hacer cosas…ustedes saben porque termino en la cárcel, ¿No son parte del mismo equipo?

\- Sí, yo soy Gon Freecs, el guardián, mucho gusto- Se presentó galante- Yo no considero a Kurapika un criminal. Él es grandioso, me alegra que sea mi amigo.

El maestro de Nen quedo de piedra.

\- ¿A…amigos? ¿Perdón, dijiste amigos?

\- Kurapika es amigo de todos.

Para este momento, Hanzo se despidió de Pokkle dándole su tarjeta pues la última vez no pudo por la brutalidad de los eventos. Tonpa no figuraba en el radar pero si sonaban ruidosamente los quejidos de su estómago desde un matorral. Tsezugera acabo por dar un grito de absoluta exasperación cuando Kurapika le cuestiono todo lo que no tenía como jefe militar, pidiendo que para la próxima los rebeldes trajeran a alguien más apto y dispuesto para el trabajo, finalizando con un _"No tengo porque seguir tratando con un bruto"_.

El escuadrón de Kite sí que se sabía cómo desenvolverse.

\- ¿Seguro de eso?- Izuvani se atraganto con su propia saliva, sin evitar preguntar- ¿Kurapika es su amigo?

\- ¡Sí! Mío, de Kite, de Pokkle, de Killua y de,-

\- ¿Haa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que él y yo somos amigos?

\- ¿No lo consideras tu amigo?- Gon se pasmo.

\- Ser amigo de Kurapika no está mal, pero yo busco algo más que eso.

\- ¿Hay algo mejor que la amistad?

\- Gon, adoro tu inocencia.

El pelinegro no atino a entender la razón tras su cara de gato taimado y volvió a ver al hombre que quedo hecho un tempano de hielo en su lugar.

\- ¿Señor, se siente bien?

\- Discúlpenme, es que me acabo de dar cuenta que el tiempo pasó muy rápido para mí.

Izuvani se despertó del shock, tomando aire por la nariz.

\- Realmente me agradan. La próxima con más calma, les contare historias sobre ese muchacho explosivo.

\- ¿Historias de Kurapika? Eso suena genial. Usted parece un maestro más gentil de Biscuit. Dígame, ¿No está molesto porque Kurapika se haya convertido en malhechor?

\- Para nada. Cualquiera sea la causa o el motivo que se tenga para usarlo, el Nen necesita de un guía y me gratifica haber sido su maestro sin importar el resultado.

\- Ya veo.

\- Ustedes valoran a mi aprendiz, eso lo aprecio mucho. Hoy note que recupero una chispa de vida que no había visto antes en sus ojos, que se la pasaban mirando fijo una cadena todos los días, siempre con una expresión helada y vacía en la cara…Ha cambiado para bien, gracias a ustedes.

\- No nos agradezca, el también ha hecho mucho por nosotros.

El hombre se rasco tras el cuello, recordando un pasado en el que el rubio le dio muchos dolores de cabeza.

\- Solo ténganle paciencia. Suele ser inestable, obsesivo, abrumador…

\- Guarda eso para tus memorias, Izuvani.

\- ¿Cuándo me llamaras maestro Izuvani como es debido?- El estiro el cuello hacia a su pupilo con una sonrisa cortes, que no fue correspondida- Solo decía.

\- Tu comandante te llama. Adiós.

\- Bien, eso es todo, pequeños guerreros.

\- Aah, lastima, yo quería que nos contara unas anécdotas.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para muchas historias, jovencitos Gon y…

\- Soy Killua.

Gon estaba por retarle el por qué no se presentó antes pero entonces el maestro de Nen se inclinó a su amigo mientras señalaba discretamente al estratega del grupo.

\- ¿Serás capaz de romper sus cadenas, Killua?

El ojiazul hizo un mohín, como si la pregunta sobrara.

\- ¿Y dejarlo libre? No, yo quiero atraparlo.

\- ¿En serio?- El adulto abrió mucho los ojos, dejándose la boca abierta. Estos niños lo sorprendían cada minuto- Eso es tener valor.

\- Descuide, el caerá en mis garras.

\- Te tomo la palabra.

Izuvani se convenció, su pupilo ya estaba muy lejos de su control pero al menos estaría bien. Se enderezo para dar la vuelta y partir. Un asentimiento de cabeza fue todo lo que Kurapika le ofreció como despedida.

\- Si sobreviven, los llevare a comer sushi, yo invito.

Solo Hanzo se alegró de la propuesta, el resto ni idea de que era el sushi.

Satotz se despidió del guardián, asegurándole que la próxima vez que se verían seria en una expedición arqueológica liderada por su padre.

Para Killua, toda esta entrada y salida del grupo rebelde lo tenía tremendamente aburrido. No sabía porque Gon se puso depresivo de repente, disimulándolo con una sonrisa forzada y mentirosa. Tampoco entendía a Kurapika, que miraba su mano diestra como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo sobre su poder.

Sobre todo, lo que menos entendía Killua era a esos dos.

\- ¿Que tanto se quedan viendo? ¡Muévanse!

Su llamado de atención fue lo bastante alto para alterar a Pokkle y Ponzu, que llevan varios minutos mirándose a los ojos por quien sabrá qué tontería.

\- Esto no es un shojo, maldita sea.

\- Ellos actúan como la gente de los doramas que ve mi abuela.

\- Eso es porque no entienden a los tortolos, chicos- Kurapika aprovecho para vengarse de Pokkle, resultándole muy gratificante verlo a él y a la peliverde completamente rojos al ser descubiertos- Sigamos adelante, tenemos trabajo.

Le hicieron caso, evitando preguntar quién lo dejo al mando.

De regreso al refugio, el Zodyck observo la manera en la que los cabellos del estratega se mecían al viento, cruzándose con los rayos de sol. Lucia como el oro. El arete de su oreja le era especialmente tentador para tocar, pero se guardó las ganas.

Ya tendría muchas otras oportunidades, porque en el juego de tira y afloja solo era cuestión de tiempo.

\- Killua,…

El pelinegro dudo si hablar ahora o no, pero a alguien tenía que contárselo. ¡No era posible que Hisoka fuera el padre! No poseía pruebas ni estaba al tanto de la posible relación que pudo haber tenido el mago con la ladrona pero algo dentro de él se negaba a creerlo, es más, se negaba a creerlo.

\- Tengo algo que contarte.

El momento de la verdad se opacó por culpa por la carcajada de Killua.

\- ¿Estas bien, qué te pasa?

\- Yo si se elegirlos- Sonrió entre risas- Esta es la aventura que buscaba.

Viéndolo comportarse así de natural, Gon pensó que si podía reírse de ese infierno, no cabía duda que Killua si tenía talento para adaptarse a cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

¿Opiniones?

En este episodio, las historias personales y apariciones especiales se acumulan. ¿Se siente como relleno?

Dejen cualquier tema a tratar en los comentarios para el próximo especial. Yo empiezo, _¿Qué otro personaje de HunterX esperan encontrar en el fic?_

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, saludos.


	17. 2Sección de Curiosidades y Extras

**Sección de Preguntas y Respuestas (Y 1Extra)**

 _ **(Segunda Parte)**_

.

.

.

Bienvenidos otra vez, sin obvios preámbulos empecemos con algo ligero.

 **. ¿Todos los personajes originales de HunterX tienen un papel aquí?**

Sí, mínimo un cameo.

Hasta donde puedo, introduzco a los personajes en un ambiente que sea familiar. Como Senritsu, al lado de Neon Nostrade para no perder el hielo.

Por supuesto que me tomo libertades a la hora de desarrollarlos, en especial cuando hay poca información de ellos y tengo pocas bases sobre las cuales trabajar.

Mi mayor libertad de personaje fue con Izunabi/Mizuken, el maestro Nen de Kurapika. Tanto en anime como en manga actuaba más como profesor que como individuo y fue complicado explorar como hubiera reaccionado o actuado no solo al reencontrarse con su entrañable alumno sino con otros personajes, no lo extendí con todos para no prolongar demasiado el capítulo.

Sobre Tsezugerra.

A mí, el personaje me pareció forzado para la saga de Green Island.

No sé si tendrá fanáticos o quien piense distinto, pero era uno de los tantos personajes que saltaban entre oportunidad y utilidad. Es decir, a veces encajaba perfecto en una escena y en la otra sobraba.

Un verdadero personaje debería generar algún tipo de impacto en la historia, a mi entender. Más relevancia logró su jefe, que compro todos los árcades en la subasta. Si hasta se ganó un disgusto con Gon y Killua de entrada, al rato simpatizaron y como el humo se acabó todo.

Luego, está Hanzo.

¿Qué puedo decir de Hanzo?

El señor Satotz si me caía bien.

 **. ¿Ponzu está saliendo de su personaje?**

Espero que no, aunque a veces creo que sí.

En la versión clásica, la animación del 99, durante el Examen del Cazador se aprecia mejor al personaje durante la prueba de salvar al barco en equipo. Sonará suficiente pero no lo es, y por eso el personaje suele sorprender de golpe.

Si la tildan de desconfiada e histérica, no los culpo.

De todos modos, su desdén hacia la Asociación Hunter acabará siendo un impulsor para un importante evento de la historia.

Espérenlo.

 **. ¿Por qué reabrir la herida con la muerte de tantos personajes?**

Para fundir la desesperación, upu, upu.

Nah. En una guerra, deben haber bajas.

Elegí a Squala y a Baise porque quería probar cómo serían en una misión en la que ni los perros o los besos tienen ventaja. Claramente, su talento es inútil tratándose de las Hormigas Quimera.

Su muerte es aún más grotesca en este fic, solo de eso me disculpo… _y de las que vendrán…_

. **¿Por dónde anda Hisoka?**

No querrán saber.

. **¿Pokkle x Ponzu?**

Por supuesto.

La pareja que no pudo ser ni en anime o manga, será aquí.

Noto que estoy dándoles bastante protagonismo,… me parece que estoy tocando lo hetero aquí, (¡Deshonra!), pero luego recuerdo que yo _si_ quería verlos a los dos juntos y se me pasa.

 _(También es posible que acaben como Romeo y Julieta, oigan, que sigue siendo un fic Hunter X, no nos olvidemos)_

. **¿Lime Leorio x Cheadle?**

No, no, no…bueno, sí.

 **. ¿Asociación Hunter conspirativa?**

Rayos, se dieron cuenta.

De entrada, la sinopsis del fic indica que la Asociación Hunter es la responsable de muchas decisiones que ocurren dentro en la trama y así es, solo que en este aspecto quería explorar las razones detrás de esas decisiones.

Más allá de la historia de los personajes y el tema del Nen en Hunter X, yo opino que la Asociación Hunter también tiene sus propios y grandes conflictos.

Además, la idea en sí es muy realista.

Una gran sede famosa, admirada y ambicionada por todo el mundo, que por dentro tiene gente mala y buena que puede matar libremente y entrar donde desee, presidentes locos y jefes negligentes, sin mencionar a un Pariston corrupto…Suena a cliché empresarial pero funciona.

 **\- ¿Por qué Kite no quería más miembros pero acabó aceptando a Ponzu?**

La regla de los escuadrones es simple; agruparse cuando el número de personas es reducido a tres, en especial entre los selectos del Zodiaco.

Kite no quería más gente para no tener roces con sus jefes, en su contrato el opera bajo las órdenes de Ging, el Zodiaco Jabalí, pero esta es una fachada. Todos saben que Pariston eligió dos escuadrones y que los peores candidatos se los dejo a Kite, por ello se los desprecia en la Asociación.

Si acepto a Ponzu, única sobreviviente de un escuadrón eliminado y sin permiso de nadie, fue para cambiar esa imagen que Pariston le dio.

 **. ¿Neferpitou mujer?**

Sí, para hacer la historia aún más diferente y no crear malentendidos ni confusiones.

Sé que debí avisar de esto en su capítulo debut, pero se me hizo tan natural que lo deje como estaba. Seguro hay gente a la que le sucede lo mismo.

Desde ya, aviso que Neferpitou y Alluka Zoldyck son personajes femeninos en este fic.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **He aquí,** _ **las curiosidades**_ **:**

 **. Curiosidad de Avance:** Leorio va lento pero seguro.

Desde su esperado debut disparando críticas en una asamblea, Leorio ya estaba preparando sus cimientos para alborotar a la Asociación desde sus raíces.

La Zodíaco Cheadle está agradecida con él porque descubrió cosas que ningún Zodiaco advirtió o se atrevió a denunciar.

Estimo que en la historia original, Cheadle vio en Leorio a alguien capaz de vencer a Pariston sin trucos ni trampas. Valiente y honesto, vio estas cualidades en él y por eso lo siguió. Su apoyo incondicional a él, incluso cuando Leorio renunció a las elecciones, perduró hasta la saga siguiente, gracias al impacto que produjo.

Quería plasmar cómo sería lograr todo eso sin darle ese genial puñetazo a Ging.

 **-** **Curiosidad de personaje:** Kite no tenía que ser simpático.

Interesante punto.

A mi parecer, Kite tenía que imponerse como el jefe a su manera.

Quería que su sola presencia fuera suficiente para callarlos a todos y mandarlos sin chiscar, importándole poco el tipo de hunter que tuviese a cargo.

Es más, él ni siquiera delibera cuando Kurapika lanza estrategias al aire, ¿Notaron que en los debates no interrumpe hasta el final? Decide al final qué hacer y el resto se aguanta.

" _Ella es la sorpresa"_ es bastante extenso porque vemos como Kite lidia con cada miembro del equipo a su manera. Es distante y reservado, pero siempre atento y teniendo en cuenta las opiniones de todos.

En dicho capítulo, Kite demuestra la clase de líder que es y me pareció importarle resaltarlo.

Porque por dentro, Kite confía en todos y no quiere que fallen. Si alguna vez muestra dudas, es por la situación en la que están y no por sus camaradas. Véase que se mantuvo neutral cuando la revelación de Machi salió a la luz y solo le importo como el grupo iba a actuar ante ello, no contra el problema en sí.

Neutral, estoico, de presencia autoritaria.

¿Cómo no hacerlo parte del protagónico en el fic?

 **\- El lio con "Una cruel apuesta":**

El enfrentamiento de Killua y Kurapika no iba a ocurrir como tal pero considere que el frustrado vengador tenía que fijar su rabia en alguien aparte de Machi y quien mejor que Killua, él lo entendería como el experto en el negocio de la muerte que es.

Por supuesto, este desacuerdo entre ambos no puede verse como un duelo ni por asomo.

La corta y poco impactante pelea sucedió así porque la original -que yo tenía en la mano- habría llevado varias páginas.

Por comodidad, preferí resumirla.

¿Fue una desilusión que durará poco y se terminará al párrafo siguiente?

Alguien tenía que calmar al rubio; ese era el verdadero meollo del asunto y no una lucha entre compañeros.

Si Kurapika se vio vencido muy pronto es porque así tenía que ser porque que si me hubiera puesto a ello, su lucha contra Killua habría sido larguísima y colmada de las habilidades de ambos.

 **. Dato aparte:** Kite siempre supo el secreto de Machi

Desde el principio, Kite detectó otra presencia sobre Machi a través de su En, que todos sabemos cuál fue, pero realmente no sé si es viable que alguien con En sepa exactamente cuántas presencias o qué tipo de cosas lo rodean según su extensión de Nen.

Para detectar quién entra o sale de su rango lo entiendo, pero reconocer si son enemigos o desconocidos, que llevan armas o una energía peculiar como otro En chocando con el suyo, no estoy muy segura.

El tema se me desvaría solo.

Quería comentarlo por si alguien me lo explica.

 **. Curiosidad II:** Otro Verdadero Capitulo

Hace un link atrás, nuestro escuadrón protagonista se entera de lo que ocurre dentro de la Asociación mediante un comunicador que le dejó Kite a Gon pero eso habría sido ambiguo y sin tacto, era mejor confrontar las noticias en persona y -para hacerlo jugoso- reaccionando frente a alguien conocido para ellos.

Para Kurapika, fue su maestro para recordarle como era él antes de ir a prisión. Quien le cuenta a Gon sobre Hisoka es Satotz, el Examinador que eludió una de sus cartas mortales en la historia original.

Sin desprestigiar a nadie, para Pokkle fue Hanzo por su ligerísima interacción en el Examen del Cazador y como no, Tonpa cayó para Killua, el único que podía castigarlo como quisiera y nadie iba a quejarse por ello.

 **.** **(Se supone que esto un Extra, si leyeron arriba ya saben cómo funciona esto)**

Para quienes seguro se preguntan dónde está nuestro comandante…

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _La paz de la noche y el rocío congelado no encajaba con lo que estaba ocurriendo allí._

 _El enemigo estaba sonriente, animado, podría decirse que una emoción de éxtasis lo delataba a través de sus rudos ojos, que no perdían ni palmo de su siguiente movimiento._

 _Kite probó su suerte una vez más._

 _La última vez Payaso Enojado le dio una escopeta. Una suerte inútil. Como si estuvieran en una carrera, el primer disparo inició el encuentro y las cosas comenzaron a agitarse._

 _Otra vuelta y su ruidoso compañero se transformó en una hoz. Pudo manejar el combate relativamente bien con el arma, hasta que los golpes de goma cayeron a mansalva. Sin duda, su contendiente le dio un uso macabro a un simple chicle, no podía negar que era creativo._

 _Por dentro, Hisoka se regocijaba._

 _Apenas estaba calentando. Quería que Kite lo distrajera mejor que aquellas débiles hormigas quimera que mato en su camino. Estaba seguro que lo divertiría, calificaba como peleador ducho por ser el comandante de un escuadrón elegido por los Zodiacos, su Nen con cara de payaso le mando unas indirectas y al principio dudó si era factible. Su agilidad a la hora de eludir su goma Bungee tampoco estaba mal._

 _Kite se puso a moderada distancia, calculando su próximo proceder. Hisoka no le daba buena espina para nada, sus ojos de oro le avisaban que estaba tratando con un amante de las peleas, sino hacía algo pronto ese canalla iba a insistir mucho más en serio y no tenía tiempo que perder._

 _Al principio los cadáveres de hormigas quimera en el monte llamaron su atención pero más lo hizo descubrir la causa por la que su escuadrón podía dormir sin exaltos y por qué Gon Freecs andaba distraído._

 _Hisoka se dejó encontrar, quería probar al comandante y saber si valía la pena._

 _Ambos se evaluaron, esperando._

 _Cuando Kite iba a avanzar, su instinto se prendió de alerta._

 _A Hisoka le pasó igual pero en vez de espantarse por la inmensidad de un gran poder que se avecinaba, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de Joker única y casi se ríe._

 _Antes de poder huir y correr hacia su escuadrón, ubicado no muy lejos, el peliblanco supo que ya no tenía tiempo._

 _Hisoka no se movió de su lugar, ansioso._

 _Y sucedió._

 _Los fieros ojos de la Guardia Real Neferpitou eran tan fulgurantes como la Luna sobre sus cabezas._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Que nervios.

Este es un pedazo del episodio siguiente, allí explicare que hace Pitou afuera del palacio.

Para terminar, todas las cuestiones de la sección de preguntas están revueltas y a veces me cuesta dar una buena respuesta sin usar spoiler.

Esta sección no tiene orden, eso significa que son libres de dar sus propias teorías o escribir las preguntas, críticas o evaluaciones que deseen hasta el día de subida que es, como espero siga siendo, todos los miércoles _\- ya advertí que no es muy seguro que siga el fic semanalmente-._

Igualmente, espero que les haya gustado esta sección, que puede que estorbe pero que está por algo.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego, Lugarth3.

.

.


	18. Ideal caótico

**Capítulo 15**

 _Ideal caótico_

.

.

.

El deseo de Neferpitou se cumplió.

¡Al fin podía salir del palacio y diver…! Quiero decir, hacer algo de provecho.

Pitou era la única que sabía extender su Nen por todo el palacio y otros metros más allá. La máxima productividad que podía ofrecer desde adentro era la seguridad interior y ocasionales informes sobre la operación del ejército de Gourteau, completamente domesticado por sus Títeres.

Regida por el código de hierro de un Guardia Real, era impensable que dejara al Rey. Pitou no pretendía huir de su responsabilidad, salvo por una cosa.

\- Solo quieres ir a cazar ratones como tu naturaleza exige, por amor al Rey- Empezó Pouf, el típico aguafiestas- Si las otras hormigas daban líos al recordar su pasado como humanos y desarrollar sentimientos, tú los superas al dejarte llevar por tus bajos instintos.

\- Al menos, soy un gato fiel.

\- No saldrás sin el permiso del Rey, lo sabes.

\- ¿Entonces tu ganas?- Pitou puso una de sus uñas sobre sus labios, juguetona- ¿Me robas la idea de la Selección y te quedas con "Ella"? Eso no es de caballeros.

El picante comentario logro que Pouf la fulminara, como pocas veces hacia porque siempre estaba calmado, o aparentaba estarlo. ¿Cómo se podía estar tranquilo en un cuarto con bestias que no respetaban ni su música?

\- Doy gracias a la Reina porque no soy un caballero de esa clase. Te recuerdo que no importa de quien fue la idea, Pitou, debemos obrar según los deseos y las intenciones que tenga nuestro Rey. Tú impulsaste el plan de la Selección, lo reconozco, pero todo el trabajo no fue para ti sola. Me pediste ayuda a la misma hora que el Rey te dio el visto bueno.

\- Te la deje a ti porque me dijiste que le agregarías algo distinto al prototipo.

\- Correcto, tengo mis propias pruebas que hacerle.

\- ¿Y porque no me has dado una simple tarea hasta ahora?

Ella tenía su punto. Desde el inicio, uso repetitivamente a Doctor Blythe para el experimento y hace cinco días que su hermano siguió el trabajo por su cuenta, dejándola desplazada.

\- Tú tienes otras tareas, concéntrate en proteger el palacio.

\- Desde la torre puedo oler tu vanidad.

Pitou le miro como si estuviera loca, él no se rebajaba a esos deseos egoístas.

\- No tengo nada que demostrarte a ti, sino al Rey.

\- Pero fue mi idea.

La verdad, a ella no le importaba que le robasen su creativo proyecto, solo le parecía ridículo que Pouf quisiera monopolizarlo a su modo para ganarse el crédito del rey. Eran hormigas, no deberían pedir adulaciones y no le molestaba recordárselo si lo hacía enojar.

\- Antes que nada, deberías controlar a tus orejas- Señalo la cabeza de Pitou, sus blancas y lindas orejas se movían de un lado a otro- Realmente no te molesta lo que hago, me estas importunando para entretenerte.

\- Sí, nada de eso no me importa- Admitió Pitou, ladina- Solo me molesta el hecho que "Ella" sea especial y te la quedes para ti. Yo también quiero abrir cuerpos, escudriñar cerebros y meterles cosas.

A Pouf le desagrado que hablase tan vulgar hacia su obra con esa cara alegre y los ojos brillando de gula.

\- Veo que no se puede razonar con un gato. ¿Quieres tener tu propia Selección? Pues hazlo, si te autoriza el Rey. Yo estoy a punto de terminar con mi espécimen y no dejare que tus jugarretas me lo arruinen.

\- ¡Nhya, nhya!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Significa "te gane" en el lenguaje gatuno.

Exasperado, Pouf quiso volver a su práctica de violín con la poca entereza que le quedaba luego de discutir con Pitou. Usualmente no tenían pleitos porque ambos pensaban en todo a pos del rey, pero últimamente lo hacían por las diferencias más nimias.

Increíblemente, su sarcasmo si fue tomado en serio y Pitou consulto a Meruem, aprovechando el horario de descanso de sus competidores de juego.

\- ¿Iniciar otra Selección? ¿Para qué molestarse si Pouf ya lo está haciendo?

\- No sería una repetición, mi rey. Yo tengo otra idea con respecto a la Selección y quiero llevarla a cabo, si me permite.

A Pouf no le gustó nada que usara ese tono de "Sé hacer cosas que la mariposa no", desprestigiándolo delante de su rey, y que encima le pusiera un matiz de misterio a sus palabras. Como si su plan fuera una sorpresa y no quería que Pouf, allí presente, se enterara.

\- ¿Otra idea?

\- Cambiar a los sujetos de prueba y usar mi habilidad para sumar ventaja.

\- No suena a un gran cambio.

\- Los resultados si lo serán.

\- Entiendo, haz lo que quieras.

Meruem bufo de mala gana. No deseaba entender los planes de sus guardias antes de tener resultados conclusivos.

\- Se lo agradezco infinitamente, mi Rey. No se decepcionara de mí.

\- Con permiso de hablar- Pouf le echo a perder su sensación de victoria- Sea cual sea el proyecto que mi compañera quiere realizar, necesita sujetos de prueba viables.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Que vaya a traerlos.

\- Discúlpeme otra vez, eso significaría que Pitou debe dejar el palacio y la seguridad…

\- ¿No pueden decidir quién se queda como centinela o no tienen la fuerza para defender estas paredes si falta uno?

Pitou bajo la cabeza, pesaroso.

\- De todos modos, tú En me está molestando, Pitou- Ella dio un respingo, sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano- Tienes cuarenta minutos para ir por los sujetos y volver. Supongo que no usaras a los humanos del reino.

\- No, mi rey, necesito humanos raros.

\- Si es así, será difícil encontrarlos alrededor- Meruem obvio decir que cazarlos iba a ser pan comido para su primer guardia, a quien reconocía su fuerza e ingenio- Sin embargo, no vas a dejarme sin nutrientes. Coge los cuerpos que necesites y si encuentras más, me los traes para comerlos.

\- No lo dude. Muchas gracias por su permiso, si me disculpa empezare inmediatamente.

Pitou fue solemne, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con Pouf y se burló de el con una mirada de "Puedo hacerlo mejor que tu".

Ni lerda ni perezosa salió a la caza, hambrienta con la expectativa de encontrarse a un humano con Nen para jugar un rato.

Viéndola saltar hacia la ciudad, Pouf no pudo sino menear la cabeza resignadamente. Por lo menos no le molestaría por un cuarto de hora.

Para prevenir cualquier disgusto, esparció sus esporas hipnóticas para comprobar las emociones pasivas de los soldados en guardia, evitando traiciones o ataques sorpresa. Ningún problema iba a ocurrir durante su turno, lo juraba por el Rey.

\- Oye, ya vino la maestra del Gungi.

\- Gracias, Youpi, hazla pasar.

El rubio tomo su libro de poesía y fue a la sala de juegos para esperar al próximo perdedor que el Rey, sin duda, iba a vencer en menos de una hora gracias a su creciente inteligencia.

Pouf tomo asiento elegantemente, satisfecho con la certeza de que nada extraño iba a ocurrir durante esos benditos minutos de paz.

.

.

No había pasado ni una hora y esa mujer ya había logrado que el monarca perdiera cuarenta y tres veces seguidas, sacándole una sonrisa de desafío irresistible y más que eso.

\- Recuérdalo, mi nombre es Meruem.

\- ¡Sí, rey mío!

Logro que el rey articulara más que dos palabras, que le dijera su nombre.

\- Me siento honrada de combatir con usted.

\- Deberías, humana.

¡Él le contestaba!

Eso nunca había pasado.

Él nunca hablaba con su oponente durante los juegos, tampoco es como si ellos fueran a decirle algo a su gran y maravillosa persona. ¡Oh, qué horror! Su Rey, el líder divino de las hormigas, estaba fraternizando con esa débil humana.

El juego llamado Gungi, un juego de mesa muy conocido en el país cuyo trono habían usurpado, era el nuevo solaz del Rey Meruem. Después de vencer a quince campeones mundiales en menos de cuarenta horas, le llegó el turno a la campeona del Gungi: Komugi, una niña ciega y tonta, cuyo único talento pareciera ser echar flemas a diestra y siniestra.

La impresión de victoria dio un giro inesperado cuando ambos iniciaron la partida.

La tonta resulto ser muy hábil y dejo impresionado al rey, algo que nunca había visto.

Por primera vez en su corta vida de hormiga, a Pouf lo abordaron los nervios. Sabía que algo iba a suceder, algo infinitamente desagradable y que esa niña debía morir para evitarlo.

Antes de darse cuenta, su ser urgía en ganas tremendas de asesinato. ¡Lamentable! Un guardia real deseando sangre, que desgracia, que inmundicia, pobre de Pouf, cayendo tan bajo.

Ella estaba por causar problemas, lo intuía en sus huesos. No a él, por supuesto que no, ella no le importaba. Era por el Rey. ¡Ella intentaba influir en el Rey! Debía tener alguna artimaña bajo la manga, quizás no era tan patosa como pensó en un principio. Lo peor es que el Rey estaba correspondiéndole todo, la conversación, el juego, Meruem mantenía su vista fija en ella con fría admiración. ¡Era una calamidad!

\- ¿Me perdí de algo?

Neferpitou regreso, cubierta de tierra y magulladuras. Su sonrisa de gato feliz era más grande que nunca y eso lo irrito a niveles intolerables.

\- Lo que hay que aguantar…

Shaiapouf pasó de ella al salir, obviando su lamentable imagen y a su bolsa gigante, escurriendo sangre fresca.

\- ¿Haa? ¿Le vino el cambio de clima o qué?

Youpi se encogió de hombros como respuesta, el tampoco entendía.

\- ¡He traído todo un tesoro!- Pitou celebro con ganas- Escucha, Youpi, me encontré con dos seres raros pero raros, de lo raro. Estaba un tipo alto de cabello blanco y otro sujeto muy colorido, los dos me encendieron, ve que…

\- Pitou, ven aquí- La voz de Meruem congelo su emoción- Quiero oír sobre tu nueva empresa.

\- En seguida estoy con usted.

.

.

Los peores temores de Pouf se volvieron realidad; el Rey Meruem lo impresiono a él, y a todos, esa soleada mañana.

 _Estaba trastornado._

Veía a la pequeña y menuda niña frente a él, tan débil como un mosquito y tan estúpida como analfabeta, y no podía creer que no se haya dado cuenta.

Se alteró, por un ligero instante.

Por supuesto, la mujer ciega no lo noto y siguió moviendo sus fichas, posándolas dentro de los límites del tablero que conocía de memoria.

 _"M-me llamo…perdón, ¡Mi nombre es Komugi, rey!"_

Esta balbuceante criatura acaba de despertar su Nen, un Nen especial para el juego del Gungi y aun así…

\- Te habré dado pelea para que despertaras.

\- ¿Despertar?- Ella ladeo la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y agito los pies, tratando de hacer memoria- ¿Acaso me dormí? ¡Ey, me dormí en algún momento! ¡Perdón, perdón!

\- No hablaba de eso- El Rey lo dejo pasar, intentando concentrarse en el juego que, estaba seguro, iba en serio porque fue lo bastante intenso para que esa niñata activara su verdadera habilidad. Que irónico, casi pareciera que le estaba enseñando a superarse- Apúrate y mueve.

\- ¡Sí, disculpe mi distracción! Aah…12-8-5, Peón.

Ella dejo su torpeza para dedicarse a ese momento. No, ella siempre abandonaba todo signo de indecisión o timidez cuando era hora de jugar.

¿Qué buscaba en el juego? ¿Porque lo convirtió en su habilidad? Pero sobretodo…

\- 6-10-3, Caballero.

 _¿Por qué le importaba esta mujer?_

La expectativa de jugar a todo con Komugi era interesante, atractiva y muy estimulante, sin embargo, la idea de saber que la chica se convirtió en una verdadera maestra del juego lo hizo flaquear, no porque ella se alzó con un poder absoluto sobre el tablero, sino porque si seguía jugando, tarde o temprano, descubriría su ritmo, su pulso, su modalidad que iba a cometer un error y podía derrotarla.

Podía… _derrotarla_.

\- ¿Te gusta el Gungi?

La chica levanto súbitamente la cabeza, descolocada. Al otro lado del salón, Pouf estaba dramáticamente perplejo.

\- ¿Gustar…me? ¿El Gungi?

\- Para dedicarle tanto tiempo y esmero- Por más que supiera que ella no podía ver, Meruem señalo su aura sin dejar de hablar- Debes tenerle un gran apego, te entregas como ninguno de mis otros oponentes.

\- Aah- Ella hizo un asentimiento, entendiendo lo que quiso decir.

Meruem espero.

Al final, ella no le dijo nada y empleo una voz dura.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta o no?

\- ¡Yaa!- Ella se asustó, sacudiéndose en su cojín, casi echando el cuerpo para atrás- Disculpe, rey, le pido disculpas, pensé que solo estaba comentándolo…

\- Habla.

\- ¿Qué si me gusta el Gungi?- Ella arrugo la nariz, en una pose de pensamiento intenso-Hn, haa…Ya,… La verdad no lo sé.

Meruem arqueo las cejas, cada vez más escéptico.

\- La primera vez que oí del Gungi fue durante una tarde con mi familia, yo tengo muchos hermanos, no tengo idea de cómo les gane luego de una pequeña explicación de lo que era…- Relato entre moco y agitación- Después, me hice popular y alcance el título de Campeona.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta- Meruem se fijó que el aura alrededor de ella se hacía más potente, en vez de minimizarse por su pasiva historia- Si no te gusta, ¿Por qué le pones esa pasión?

\- ¿Pasión?- Ella se ruborizo, para luego renegar con la cabeza- No, no. Es por necesidad, ¿El Rey Meruem quiere oír lo que tenga que decir una inútil como yo?

\- Sí, porque no lo comprendo- Admitió al final.

Si no amaba el juego, ¿Por qué le dedicaba su esencia? Usualmente si algo no te importa ni lo intentas, si existía necesidad de por medio buscas la manera de que encaje con tu carácter y eso con Komugi no cuadraba, porque a pesar de ser ciega era diestra en un complicado juego de mesa.

Ella le conto su historia, obviando los resoplidos del guardia Shaiapouf. El Rey la escuchó con atención y creyó que podía entenderlo, es decir, si entendía su motivación podía encontrar la manera de quebrar su pulso.

\- Estas entregada al Gungi y lo has hecho parte de tu existencia, sometiéndote a él.

Komugi estuvo largo rato en silencio.

\- ¡Discúlpeme nuevamente, el rey está diciendo palabras complicadas para mi débil y hueca cabeza!

Oyendo como ella se disculpaba infantilmente, Meruem pensó en lo extraño e inútil que era el Nen especializado en un simple juego de fichas, que no podían mutarse o diferir de lugar, que existían únicamente en un mundo tridimensional imaginario. Si se tratara de un juego dentro de la realidad, donde las piezas fueran reales o se transformaran en lo que representaban, las cosas serían más interesantes…

Pero ella desperdicio cualquier otra virtud para dejarse encasillar en un juego que le exigieron aprender.

Más que estúpida, una inútil.

\- Sé que puede ser confuso porque el Gungi es todo lo que sé hacer pero no significa que me guste, incluso si me gustara sería raro. Porque vivir del Gungi es ganar todos los partidos o mi vida no vale nada después.

\- ¿Tu vida?

A Meruem le alarmo esa palabra de repente.

 _Vida._

¿Qué ha hecho el de las vidas humanas? Desecharlas, no tenían provecho si no valían como guerreros o intelectuales, servían mejor como comida.

\- Sí- Ella alzo un dedo, sonriente- Porque si alguna vez pierdo en el Gungi, mi vida termina. Siempre apuesto a ello.

De la nada, un brote de energía emergió de los poros de Komugi, acompañando esas palabras severas y entonces lo supo, estaba tan claro…

Meruem estiro la pierna, sintiendo un calambre de pura incomodidad, rabia y frustración. _¿Qué…qué diablos?_ El acababa de despertar en Komugi algo mucho más poderoso y aterrador.

No pudo evitar pensar en que si alguna vez le ganaba, Komugi inmediatamente moriría.

Esta tonta le dio una condición a su poder, juro inconscientemente todo su ser a su triunfo eterno.

Oyéndolos lejos, Shaiapouf lo dedujo igual mas no comprendía porque su rey quedo callado, quieto y tenso como si le acabaran de decir que la comida se terminó.

\- Vete a dormir, mañana seguimos.

\- ¿Rey Meruem?

\- ¿Mi Rey?

Komugi y su guardia real no sabían lo que pasaba, tal vez ni el propio Rey Hormiga lo sabía.

\- Necesito entender esta sensación…- Murmuro para sí, yéndose sin darle explicaciones a nadie. A Komugi por dejar el partido a medias, a Pouf porque salió a buscar aire sin metiches.

Potencial, especialistas, superiores.

Esa tarde, Komugi le hizo pensar en una pregunta.

Si ella era tan especial, ¿Por qué no podía pertenecer al mundo que iba a crear? La verdad radicaba en que no era tan especial como tenía que ser, carecía de nivel para ser adecuada, pero si ella podía ganarle en un arte y a otros, pero en fuerza física o cualquier otra materia ella fuera incompetente, ¿Valía la pena conservarla?

Pensó que no, pero luego que sí.

Si ella no era buena en algo, otro humano sí pero si este no sin duda existiría alguien que sí. Entre humanos se complementaban con actos, entre animales con mutualismo. Solo el Rey era perfecto, auténticamente perfecto.

\- Pero…- Meruem se tocó la boca dura y reseca, no había comido nada en todo el día pero el hambre que le escocia no era de carne sino de conocimiento- Si ella compite con un ser como yo, ¿Eso la hace viable para la perfección?

 _No._ Algo estaba mal.

Sin darse cuenta, su mente se fragmento en cientos de ideas, muy relacionadas a la política filosófica y la ética moral, y llego a una conclusión.

\- Esta Tierra es un mundo involucionado y decadente… Tomar algo que no tiene control en sí mismo es un absurdo, ¿Para qué hacerlo mío y cambiarlo…cuando puedo crear una forma de vivir completamente nueva?

Y entonces lo supo.

Sus dudas se despejaron, sus oídos dejaron de zumbar y las turbulentas nubes dentro de su cabeza se convirtieron en luz y respuesta. Pese a que la idea resulto repulsiva y contradictoria por un momento, finalmente la acepto en toda su extensión.

En el mundo de ahora, Komugi y su juego eran reemplazables pero en el futuro serian especiales. Ella y los verdaderos humanos que merecían vivir...Pero esa idea significaba la destrucción de otra concepción que tenía, incluso antes de nacer.

Su **ideal** , de pronto, _se rompió en pedazos._

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, Pouf lo supo.

Ella debía desaparecer.

El Rey se encontraba molesto por alguna razón. Los guardias podían sentirlo, hasta los soldados que vigilaban el exterior, y pareciese que su objetivo era la habitación de la invitada de honor.

El abrió las puertas del cuarto, encontrándose a Komugi siendo atacada por un cuervo que se coló por las ventanas… Y todo cambio.

Pouf no sabía a ciencia exacta que sucedió, antes o después de que el Rey les preguntara a él y a sus hermanos el alcance de poder que podían tener las Hormigas Quimera usando o no la Selección, preguntando por el destino de la ciega inútil. Pouf pensó, deseo con fuerza, que todo acabara allí, sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas y la noche que Komugi fue agredida, entendió el Rey le tenía un profundo instinto de protección, un deseo de verla bien cuando le ordeno a Pitou que la sanara con su Doctor Blythe, a pesar de no ser un daño grave.

\- Ella no puede morir aun. Hasta que no la venza, la necesito para demostrar mi superioridad.

Esas fueron sus palabras y Pouf, frió como la noche, quiso creerle pero dudo.

Estaba seguro que había algo más, que existía algo anidando dentro del espíritu de su rey que fue sacudido por Komugi, quien ni cuenta se daba de que un grotesco muñeco gigante la estaba vendando mientras Pitou le ofrecía té caliente.

¡Bajeza, influido por una humana!

Pouf estaba confundido, intranquilo.

Esa mujer era un peligro, eso seguro.

No podía dejarla permanecer más tiempo al lado de Meruem. De modo imperceptible y sutil, su Rey se volvía pasivo y mucho más comunicativo con ella pasado el tiempo.

Una nueva faceta del rey hormiga se revelo, exclusiva para ella, a esa niña que no sabía que estaba a merced de un mundo de bestias.

Neferpitou también lo había notado.

Lo supo tan pronto el Rey Meruem la mando a llamar, preguntándole porque había dejado entrar a un bicho que acabo por hacerle daño a la campeona del Gungi. A pesar de darle una respuesta razonable, _"No me parecía necesario",_ sus instintos le avisaron que el rey estaba furioso y que se salvó de ser castigada por puro milagro. Por ese simple gesto noble hacia la humana, por preguntar cómo estaba su salud y ordenarle curarla, la guardia Neferpitou entendió que, en vez de considerarla un riesgo, Komugi era el eslabón más vulnerable de su rey y debía protegerla con su vida.

Por esta sencilla razón, confronto a su colega.

\- No la lastimaras- Sentencio, sería como demandaba la ocasión.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Si quieres, usa tu Mensaje Espiritual para leerme y saber que no miento.

Pouf dejo atrás su galantería para hablar con pronunciado enojo.

\- Ella es solo un juguete. Espero que se aburra pronto para echarla de aquí, me cansa la vista, es todo.

\- Sabes que ella es mucho más que eso.

A cada palabra que intercambiaban, ella noto que la hormiga mariposa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no cambiar su neutral semblante. Estaba alterado, podía olerlo.

\- El Rey la ha mandado a un cuarto especial, muy cerca de mí En. Si te atreves a atentar contra su integridad, me hare cargo de ti.

\- ¡Como si una humana pudiera causarme tales sentimientos deshonrosos! Soy un guardia, un peón del rey supremo, no tengo porque rebajarme.

\- Espero que sea así.

Ella sonrió, fingiendo que habían hecho la tregua. Sabía que Pouf era de fuertes pasiones y capaz de cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Porque no haces algo útil, en vez de tocar el violín a todas horas, y vas a cazar a los humanos que están destruyendo a mis marionetas?

\- Son tus marionetas, ve tú- Reto y entre ellos hubo un choque de fuerzas que, si no fuera porque el Rey estaba jugando con Komugi en el cuarto de al lado, habrían iniciado un violento enfrentamiento allí mismo.

\- No puedo dejar mi puesto- Usando su ronroneo de gata que no rompe un plato, estiro sus brazos- Youpi y tú están ansiosos por destrozar algo, váyanse… Oh, el enemigo es diestro creando soldados de humo para espiar y atacar.

\- ¿Humo?

\- Sí- Ella se inclinó hacia él, maliciosa- Ve, échales tu saña. Aquí no harás nada de eso.

El refunfuño, secretamente desconcertado del porque ella defendía a la humana.

\- ¿Porque la cuidas?

\- Deberías preguntarte porque la odias.

Pitou silbo al ver su reacción, sin entender como la sensible y exagerada hormiga no se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

\- Somos guardias reales, obedecemos al rey sin importar la orden o sus motivos. **Obedecemos** , ¿No te acuerdas? Jamás nos hacemos los tontos imaginando a un rey perfecto. ¡Nosotros sabemos que lo es, en cuanto nace! No tenemos aspiraciones más que seguirlo lealmente, no debemos ni siquiera pensar en cambiar al rey, porque él lo es todo y es suficiente.

\- Coincidió completamente.

\- No. Para ti, él es tu musa y no tu dueño. Te conviene que lo entiendas pronto, él no es una inspiración para tus cursis armónicas. Aprende cuál es tu lugar.

Deseo hacerle daño, pelear allí mismo, aun sabiendo que podía perder contra su agilidad y astucia.

Pitou no le dio tiempo a decidirse, yéndose de ahí.

 _"¿Que el Rey es mi ideal? Sí, lo es, y por eso ella es un defecto que hay que borrar. Mi maravillosa y esplendida imagen del rey es absolutamente perfecta. Esa mujer no debe estar en ella",_ pensó rencorosamente. _"Veamos por cuanto tiempo puedes cuidarla, Pitou, ya te darás cuenta tú también, ¡Ella es un estorbo para nuestro rey y pronto va a enterarse!"_

Pouf volvió por donde había venido, brillando en sus ojos una mirada psicótica.

.

.

Desaliñada.

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Su idea de perfección se turbo un poco al ver ese cabello alborotado, negro como la noche. Se fijó en el resto de su cuerpo: escamas en las pantorrillas, una esfera de cristal incrustada en la frente, casi arruinando esa piel pálida y mojada…En serio, ¿Quién diablos la dejo salir?

\- ¡Pitou! ¿Por qué la sacaste antes de tiempo?

\- Quería probar si la división entre la conciencia y los recuerdos están correctamente separadas para despejar cualquier atisbo de su anterior personalidad humana.

\- Lo dices muy seria…- El violinista la encontró hurgando en la corteza cerebral de la criatura con palillos chinos- ¡Pero te la quieres comer, quita eso!

Él le lanzo una mirada de regaño. Pitou no le hizo mucho caso.

\- No te enojes conmigo, quiero saber que alteraciones has hecho con la criatura que yo encontré.

\- Por favor, deja de usar los palillos, es asqueroso.

\- Para mí, ella esta lista- Pitou quito sus garras del cerebro- ¿Qué te falta?

\- Me lo dice la gata que quiere sonsacarme información para su propio proyecto.

\- A mí no me importa lo que hagas o lo que intentes probar- Pitou fue sincera, tan brutalmente sincera que su hermano sintió una punzada de frialdad- Quiero saber porque la pusiste en una de las habitaciones del palacio, en vez de usar el hangar de Bizeff.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ese gracioso secretario que usamos de fachada para seguir interactuando con el exterior.

\- Ah, ese vil bicho. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que tiene en ese lugar- Se refería al área subterránea, donde pillaron al tal Bizeff con un harem hace pocos días- O como lo tiene, es un depravado sin pudor. ¡Y encima osa cometer esos actos lascivos bajo el mismo techo que el Rey Meruem!

Pitou rodo los ojos, allí iba otra vez con su discurso sobre el recato.

\- Ahora sé porque no la pusiste allí, solo no entiendo porque no la dejaste afuera o en otro lugar con humedad y sombra. ¿Ves que en este cuarto se filtra la luz solar, verdad?

\- Aunque quisiera, no puedo. Debo monitorearla cada ocho horas como mucho.

\- ¿Qué le falta a este juguete?

\- Ser mi de gusto.

Pouf y Pitou enfrentaron miradas. Uno no quería contestar ni aunque le rompieran su violín, la otra intuía lo que ocultaba y eso la hacía sonreír.

Si era lo que pensaba, ambos tenían la misma idea.

 _"Esta gata metiche"_

 _"La mariposa perdió el vuelo, ¿eh?"_

Si Pouf hubiera sabido que era inútil esconder su secreto de esa neko solapada, no habría tenido que lidiar con lo que paso después.

\- Rey, he aquí el primer prototipo de la Selección conducida por su servidor. Por favor, échele un vistazo.

Meruem estaba cabreado.

Primero, en medio de un juego con Komugi, le preguntan tonterías sobre la Selección a la Republica de Gourteau del Este. Después, Youpi hace ruido al comer rebeldes y a pesar de oírlo de lejos, en vez de ordenarle que le bajara el volumen al masticar, lo golpeo con su cola.

Ahora mismo, quería darle un porrazo a Shaiapouf con el doble de fuerza.

Inexplicablemente, su ansia de violencia mermo de la nada al ver a Palm Silberia, también llamada número uno, convertida en una hormiga quimera sirena ante sus ojos.

Su aura era fuerte y hermosa.

Aunque previno una presencia nueva, se imaginó que sería otra de esas fulanas que se escapaban del secretario de Estado como paso antes,… esa chica sin vida que encontraron en el pasillo era una entidad completamente diferente.

Pouf se mordió los labios al darse cuenta que su rey quedo callado al ver a la mujer, sintiendo una caliente y molesta sensación en las tripas.

Pitou sonrió en su interior.

 _"Con que querías hacer de esta mujer nuestra nueva Reina,…Ni creas que te dejare, nuestro Rey merece algo mejor que tu intento de experimento y yo tengo la delantera"_

No tuvo que mirar dos veces a Palm Silberia para saber que Pouf le hizo más que unas modificaciones corporales. Tan confiado estaba en su fenómeno que pretendía convertirla en la nueva reina hormiga, con la desventaja de que no podría reproducirse mediante el alimento. Neferpitou no tendría ese problema, aprovecharía el hangar del secretario para probarle al Rey y principalmente a Pouf que la revolución de la especie correría por sus garras.

Impactado por esa criatura y su aura nítida, pronto Meruem recordó que estaba viendo a una humana convertida, no a una hormiga quimera natural.

\- ¿Para qué me la enseñan?

\- Para mostrarle nuestros avances.

\- ¿Pitou también?

\- Yo ayude un poco, Pouf dice que no está completa todavía.

\- ¿Por qué me haces perder el tiempo, mostrándome a un experimento sin madurar? Es un cascaron vacío, llévatela inmediatamente.

\- Sí, mi rey.

\- Disculpe la intromisión, mi rey. Aquí le traje a la niña- Anuncio Youpi, con la maestra del Gungi detrás de él.

\- ¡Perdone que llegue tarde!

Solo fueron dos minutos de retraso, pero Meruem rabio como si hubieran pasado cuarenta.

\- ¿Qué tanto hacías?

\- ¡Disculpe, disculpe! Me perdí buscando el baño.

\- Tienes tu propio baño.

\- Sí, pero se terminaron las vendas, me tarde por lo grande que es su palacio- Ella agacho la cabeza tanto como pudo para disculparse, sobándose la nariz y luciendo ridícula.

A Neferpitou le dio gracia. Todo lo contrario a Pouf, que vio esto como una aberración vergonzosa.

\- ¿Vendas, dices?

\- Soy tan torpe y descuidada…

\- Explícate.

\- Es que…esa vez que me ayudo con el cuervo, mi mano…mi mano quedo con cicatrices, ¡No es culpa de la señorita Neferpitou, ella me curo bien! Pero sentía ardor en las manos y no quería que usted viera las horrendas marcas mientras jugamos…

Meruem ojeo a su guardia primera, que explicó que las cicatrices eran un aspecto estético que no pensó que importarían y el suspiro austeramente.

\- Déjame verlo.

-¿Eh? Rey Meruem, no me avergüence pidiéndome algo tan grotesco.

\- Dame tus manos, dije.

Tímidamente, Komugi extendió sus brazos con temor de ser castigada. Meruem tomo cuidadosamente sus manos, desanudo las vendas y comprobó que olían a desinfectante, la piel estaba quebradiza y las marcas no eran profundas pero si vistosas.

Meruem la soltó, sin asco ni desprecio.

\- Si te arden puedes usar guantes, tonta. Coge unos y luego ven a jugar.

\- ¡Aah, sí! No había pensado en eso, ¡Muchas gracias!

Komugi procedió a levantarse y Neferpitou se vio en el deber de llevarla al baño para administrarle una crema y otros cuidados.

\- Pouf, te dije que sacaras a ese ser incompleto de aquí.

\- Perdone, mi rey, en seguida lo hago.

Pouf no lo podía creer. Su Rey…tocando a esa bajeza, esa mugre, hablándole tiernamente, preocupándose por su salud. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era una pesadilla en vida.

Resignado a quedarse callado, Pouf se llevó a la mujer de azul, tan absorto en la nueva actitud del Rey que no advirtió que la hormiga sirena le quedó viendo curiosa por un momento.

El primer error de Pouf fue no darse cuenta que Palm Silberia estaba totalmente consiente y, que había visto al Rey Meruem y a la invitada con sus propios ojos.

.

.

Si en algo se destacaba Menthuthuyoupi era en su gran e innata capacidad de ser discreto.

No, no en el sentido de pasar desapercibido (¿Quién no se giraba para ver a semejante masa roja caminar en sus cortas patas?) o de tener pocas palabras en su diccionario.

Su gran talento era ser tan discreto que jamás se involucraba donde no lo llamaban y acataba órdenes con un sorprendente sentido de la responsabilidad. En otras palabras, Youpi siempre estaba cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Si el rey lo mandaba, obedecía sin vacilar. Si sus compañeros querían que les hiciera un favor o que matara a los alborotadores, lo hacía sin preguntar. El cumplía con la psicología de los guardias reales; existir cuando el Rey lo llamara.

Por esto, le resulto sumamente extraño que de la noche a la mañana, Pitou y Pouf se saludaran con una palpitante rabia que rozaba la violencia.

Ellos no querían ni verse la cara.

\- No voy a arriesgar mi honor y el futuro de nuestra empresa por esa insulsa criatura- Reto Pouf a Pitou en el pasillo- ¿Qué te inquieta? Nunca haría algo en contra de los deseos del Rey.

Hasta ese momento, Youpi escuchaba con desinterés.

Al oír esa insinuación de traición, se puso de pie y estaba por preguntar qué diablos pasaba, porque se hablaban así, cuando Pitou respondió.

\- ¿Por qué te mientes? Bien sabes que ella es uno de sus deseos y eso te mortifica.

La hormiga roja se asombró de conocer al nuevo Pouf. Violento, "anti poético" y odioso, todo en un segundo. Su galante sonrisa se deformo hasta torcerse, dedicándole a Pitou una mueca de desprecio puro.

\- No me intimidas, Pouf. Mejor cuídate que el Rey no descubra a tus esporas encima de nuestra invitada.

Ella le devolvió el gesto y fue mucho más siniestro, mofándose de él. Poso una mano sobre su pecho, declarando su posición:

\- Es mi decisión. Proteger la vida de Komugi es mi trabajo.

 _¿De dónde salió eso?,_ inquirió Youpi hasta que una sensación de peligro inundo la sala.

Jamás vio a Pouf más sediento de sangre como en ese momento. Pero se calmó a tiempo, entre la desesperación y la antipatía, para darse la vuelta con falsa dignidad.

\- Pues espero que lo hagas al pie de la letra.

Pouf se retiró, a paso de plomo.

Totalmente desconcertado, Youpi fue donde Neferpitou, buscando una explicación.

Ella no le prestó atención, con lo ojos inyectados de ira.

\- ¿Que hizo el?- Se atrevió a preguntar, señalando la puerta por donde salió Pouf.

\- ¡Hn!- Ella farfullo, sumamente molesta.

Pitou troto hacia la puerta de salida, contraria a la que Pouf uso, masticando insultos para su compañero.

\- ¿Que hizo ella?- Apunto, confundido como nunca.

Al mismo tiempo, las dos puertas se cerraron ruidosamente, de milagro no se partieron ante la fuerza de ambos guardias.

Para este punto, Youpi ya no entendía nada.

\- ¿Y que hice yo?

.

.

.


	19. Quiebre

**Capítulo 16**

 _Quiebre_

.

.

.

Después de la cena, el escuadrón se fue a sus anchas.

El Freecs disimulaba su nerviosismo con barras energéticas y unas bayas que encontró, profundamente preocupado por la tardanza de su maestro. Como tenía de maña, Kurapika se alejó de todos, trazando planes en la arena. Ponzu y el arquero arcoíris continuaban recolectando frutos (para Killua, se la pasaban actuando como bobos cursis), cada uno ignorando a propósito lo que había sucedido en la tarde.

La falta de Machi no era ninguna novedad, lo que si era chocante fue que la ladrona se mandará a la fuga al mismo tiempo de la aparición de los rebeldes de la Asociación. En vez de ir tras ella, el escuadrón confió que regresaría, sin embargo pasaban las horas y ni rastro suyo.

Como no, el ideal de un equipo fuerte y unido cayó como el roció. En secreto, todos tenían los ánimos por el piso.

\- Disculpa, Killua.

Excepto Gon, casi daba pena.

\- ¿Has visto a Machi? De este lado, su olor desapareció.

\- No la vi y mejor habla más bajo, o Kurapika pondrá esos ojos ultraviolentos.

\- Nadie sabe nada, entonces.

Para Gon, que sus compañeros se pelearan era una cosa pero que sus amigos tuvieran un desacuerdo era un asunto muy distinto. Sin Kite a la vista, Gon era incapaz de lidiar con la ponzoña que se traían Machi y Kurapika.

\- Sigo esperando a Kite, quiero preguntarle sobre las llamadas a la Asociación que no me contó…

\- No dudo que estés preocupado por el comandante, pero también creo que no es lo único en lo que piensas.

Gon abrazó sus piernas, para nada sorprendido que su amigo le sacara el tema apenas le informó sobre Hisoka.

\- Dime la verdad, Gon. ¿Por qué te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer ese sujeto? Por lo que me contaste, no es de extrañar que te enteres de estas revelaciones a última hora.

No lo dijo por maldad, salvo por curiosidad. Killua realmente no lo entendía y tampoco quería que se comiera la cabeza pensando en un villano oculto entre las sombras en un momento como ese.

\- Killua, yo…no sé…

Ni intentando con todas sus ganas podía darle sentido a lo que sentía. No encontraba un nombre para ello, ni recordando los consejos de su tía Mito. Su cabeza estaba en blanco.

\- Supongo…Que yo pensé que lo conocía y ahora… siento que Hisoka está muy lejos- A Killua se le seco la boca de lo abierta que la dejo- Me enoja…que digan tantas cosas de él y yo no pueda decidir si creerlas o no,…Hay cosas que no quiero creer, quisiera entenderlo.

\- No digas eso, ni siquiera lo conoces para hablar de esta forma de él. Cielos, ¿Por qué quieres saber de él, que te importa? Solo es un tipo raro que conociste hace unos meses y ya, ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?

\- Yo también me lo pregunto.

Los ojos de Gon se concentraron en un punto lejano del monte, como si buscar entre la maleza fuera mucho más sencillo que hallar una respuesta en su cabeza.

\- ¿No es lo mismo que te pasa a ti con Kurapika?

Gon miro a su amigo, y este a él. Se miraron mutuamente por largos segundos, profundamente tensos.

\- Te lo advierto, Gon, no se te ocurra comparar mi interés por Kurapika con lo tuyo. Ni se le acerca.

\- Pero quiero saber- Insistió el pelinegro, poniéndolo en una encerrona bastante incomoda- Tu puedes acercarte a él y hablarle, yo quisiera eso con Hisoka por igual. Quiero verlo y preguntarle por todo.

\- Tu curiosidad es peligrosa.

\- Creo que es otra cosa.

La espontaneidad y sinceridad de Gon fueron el primer indicio para Killua. El Mago definitivamente tenía un poder de magnetismo sobre su amigo.

\- ¿Debería pedirle consejo a Kurapika?

\- La verdad, Gon, por mucho que me encantaría ver la cara que pondría cuando se lo cuentes, lo mejor es callar por ahora. Descubrir que un ex miembro de la Brigada Fantasma, que Kurapika tanto odia, nos estuvo vigilando toda la semana sería demasiado para su salud mental.

\- Entiendo.

Por dentro, Killua sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando pero decidió no comentar nada. Gon debía descubrirlo por sí mismo, igual que el cuándo abandonó la Mansión Zoldyck y busco una vida distinta.

\- Ojala lo descubras pronto.

Él se recostó en la hierba, mirando las estrellas. Gon le ojeo, intrigado.

\- Antes que esta guerra acabe, si es que acaba, lo mejor es tener las cosas claras, hacer cosas…

\- Yo si tengo algo claro- Abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar a Gon, sus ojos chocolate a escasos centímetros de su cara- Quiero que sigamos juntos, aun si tuvieras que volver a la cárcel o yo tenga que seguir a mi padre, me gustaría que seamos amigos en el futuro como ahora.

\- Amigos.

Pronunció la palabra como si fuera un idioma nuevo en su diccionario, intentando encajarla en su mente.

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

\- ¿Tu no?

Killua le respondió con una sonrisa tímida, sentándose.

\- Me gustaría…, ser tu amigo.

Él era un Zoldyck, un asesino, no necesitaba esto. Pero lo quería, adiós a la filosofía de su familia. A Gon tampoco parecía importarle de qué mundo venía, quienes eran sus padres o lo que era capaz de hacer.

\- Hagamos una promesa- Gon le enseñó su mano, un pulgar arriba- No importa que pase, ni siquiera si acaba la misión y nos separan.

Hipnotizado por esa mirada llena de esperanza, determinación y confianza, el albino apoyo su pulgar con el contrario, pensando en todo y en nada. No importaba si todo se torcía al final, él estaba seguro de una cosa muy importante: No se arrepentiría de ninguna decisión.

\- Tú y yo seremos siempre amigos, no importa nada.

\- ¿Un asesino y un cazador?

\- Calla, para mi eres Killua. Es todo lo que necesito saber.

Hicieron la promesa de meñiques.

\- Gra…gracias, Gon.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por ser el primero, yo también quiero seguir contigo y para eso…- Desvió la mirada, abochornado- Busquemos a Kite mañana, mientras más pronto nos movamos más rápido podremos acabar con todo y hacer lo que queremos.

\- Tienes razón, ya quería hacer algo así. Si tú me acompañas será más divertido. Huh… ¿No te vas a dormir?

\- No todavía.

\- Si no te molesta, ¿Te quedarías conmigo, un rato más?

La idea de quedarse con Gon, especialmente sensible esa noche, le caía genial. Su plan de ir por Kurapika podía esperar.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Esa noche, ambos se dieron cuenta que no hacía falta una promesa de reencuentros, porque ya se habían convertido en verdaderos amigos incondicionales.

.

.

.

\- Kurapika, ¿Me oyes?

Un cerillo encendido y trozos de rama hicieron contacto, creando fuego al tiempo que una voz suave lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Ponzu?

\- Quisiera hablarte de algo.

\- Te escucho.

Ella se puso de cuclillas a la izquierda de Kurapika, sentado en una roca húmeda que arrugaba su traje.

\- Será un gran problema si te apegas mucho a nosotros, en especial a Killua, ¿no ves que es un error?

Kurapika abandonó su visión del fuego para girarse hacia su compañera con cautela.

\- Eres listo pero quizás te has olvidado de ello, yo solo te aviso. Es peor cuando te encariñas con tus compañeros. Yo no conocía de nada a mi escuadrón y aun así me impactó mucho lo que les hicieron, me dolió como no tienes idea.

El callo, la chica se estaba desahogando. Antes reacia de él, ahora le estaba enseñando su lado más vulnerable y debía respetarla.

\- La verdad es que yo…Tengo miedo de lo siento al estar con ustedes.

Ella se fijó en su alrededor, comprobando que estuvieran solos. A Kurapika le pareció curiosa su actitud y en especial su cara, que ardía como el fuego que acababa de prender.

\- Dime, ¿No es raro que te guste alguien en esta situación?

\- ¿Gustar?

Ella se frotó las manos como si tuviera frío, inquieta y temerosa. Kurapika no pudo evitar recordar ciertas cosas. Los detalles de Pokkle para la peliverde, las conversaciones amistosas, él contándole su meta como investigador de bestias mágicas, ella explicándole la naturaleza de sus abejas y cómo usarlas para el espionaje ilegal. De la noche a la mañana, Pokkle empezó a llamarla "Princesa Abeja". Kurapika intuía que más que un mote era un detalle cariñoso hacia Ponzu.

\- Gustar de alguien que acabas de conocer y en tamañas circunstancias…Es anormal, ¿no?

Como un rayo cayendo en su cabeza, evoco a Killua, la vez que lo vio sometido en prisión, cuando intentó rescatarlo y el beso robado a bordo de la nave. Su sonrisa maliciosa, su risa melodiosa, la fría electricidad que protegía ese juvenil cuerpo de asesino letal.

\- No creo.

Ponzu alzó rápidamente la cara, pues no esperaba que le respondiera tan pronto.

\- ¿Realmente importa cómo conociste a alguien para que te guste?

Si era lo que estaba pensando, Pokkle andaba por buen camino. Ponzu podría llegar a ser más sincera consigo misma con un poco de empuje.

\- Oh- Ponzu asimilo, acabando por sonreír- Tienes razón.

La chica se puso de pie, animada de la nada.

\- Gracias, pensé que confundía las cosas.

Pues que bien porque el confundido ahora era Kurapika, que no tenía idea de que paso o como se resolvió todo. El misterio de las mujeres era una materia que ni estudiando la comprendería.

\- Me alegra haberte ayudado.

\- Ya te lo retribuiré- Ella se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa- Podría ayudarte. Dime, ¿Cuánto te gusta Killua? ¿O será que ya te enamoraste por completo de el? Si es así, podría…

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Enamorarme?- Repitió, aturdido.

Ponzu dejo de hablar rápido y mover las manos al ver la palidez del Kuruta, compadeciéndose de él.

\- Cielos, perdóname. Tu estas mas confundido que yo- Ella hizo una reverencia de disculpa- Siento sacar un tema tan personal de la nada, buenas noches.

\- …Buenas noches.

La cuestión de Ponzu lo dejo boquiabierto. Querer a alguien en esta crisis no era algo malo ni nada de lo que culparse pero, ¿Realmente era buena idea estrechar lazos más allá de la camaradería?

Observo a la chica dirigirse a su ex compañero de celda. Ella lo beso en la mejilla, poniéndolo al rojo vivo.

Kurapika se tocó los labios, recordando vagamente la textura de la boca de Killua contra la suya desde la primera vez que se tocaron.

\- No, es muy pronto para que sea algo como eso.

Esa noche, la pregunta de si lo era o no persistio hasta en sus sueños.

.

.

.

Hasta este preciso instante, Gon Freecs no se imaginó el alcance de la maldad del mundo.

No sabía lo ilimitada que era la crueldad, cuando lo más horripilante que pudo haber imaginado estaba delante de sus ojos. La prueba suprema de que todo en lo que había creído ingenuamente fue una mera fantasía estaba allí, en esa única visión.

Todo su mundo se desmorono, algo se rompió dentro de él.

Killua se le acercó cautelosamente.

\- Vámonos, Gon, vámonos- insistió, a voz queda por la impresión.

Para ser francos, Killua se preparó para algo así. Pero no de esa manera. Gon permaneció inmóvil, sin mover un solo musculo, incapaz de hablar, superado por esa imagen macabra. El brillo inocente y encantador de sus ojos marrones se desvaneció.

Ninguno esperó encontrarse con el inerte brazo derecho de Kite, su comandante y guía, en medio del bosque, atrayendo a los insectos.

A causa de la repulsión y el horror, Gon jadeo al intentar hablar.

\- ¡No, Kite, no es cierto!

Aunque no era su fuerte ser el sentimental, Killua lo habría dejado llorar mientras lo consolaba en sus hombros, por desgracia sucedió todo lo contrario. Gon comenzó a gritar, enloquecido y dolido, vibrando de un Nen aterrador y oscuro, como jamás lo había visto. El poder del niño se expulsó en grandes vestigios de Nen que quemaban el césped, rompían hojas y ahuyentaban a pequeñas criaturas inocentes.

Killua dio un paso atrás, incrédulo.

Su instinto de supervivencia le ordenó alejarse del pelinegro, pero permaneció firme. Por el comandante y su amigo.

El Intensificador solo reconocía el brazo desprendido de su mentor, recordando la última conversación que tuvo con él, su voz amable, sus ojos gentiles. ¡No quería creer que estaba muerto, jamás!

\- Gon, por favor.

Por más que trato, Killua fue ignorado.

Perdido en sí mismo, toda su capacidad mental se enfocó en una sola cosa: _¿Dónde estaba Kite?_ A la fuerza, a su mente sacudieron todas las desgracias de la misión y finalmente encontró algo que podía cambiarlo todo.

Con una fuerza que jamás había usado contra un amigo, Gon eludió los esfuerzos del Zoldyck por calmarlo y corrió a toda velocidad al centro del bosque, usando su nariz para encontrar a esa persona que sabía podía ayudarlo a encontrar a Kite.

\- ¡Gon, para, no!

Killua intento seguirlo hasta que se le perdió, más lejos de lo que hubiera creído que era capaz de correr.

Como acto de piedad, el Zoldyck decidió cavar un hoyo usando sus garras. Mejor esconder el brazo antes que algún parásito se lo comiera. Killua no sabía de religiones y se descolocó al pensar que debía decir unas palabras. Supo que hacer eso habría sido admitir que su comandante estaba muerto y no quiso aceptarlo, no aun, no así.

 _"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Acaso Gon dijo...?",_ recordó la huida de su amigo, dudando si lo escucho bien. _"¿Hisoka?"_

.

.

.

En ausencia del comandante, Kurapika Kuruta se autoimpuso la tarea de vigilar el área, por lo que él fue el primero en recibir a Killua, que regreso solo de las montañas, cargando una sombría mirada.

\- ¡Killua!- Tanto Kurapika como la pareja corrieron hacia el albino, curiosos- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Gon?

\- Se fue.

\- ¿Que dijiste?

\- Se fue- repitió, autómata.

Pokkle meneo la cabeza, sin entender nada.

\- ¿Encontraron al comandante?

Killua apenas parpadeo para mirar al estratega, como si él fuera el único allí, obviando a los demás.

\- Sí- Pokkle y Ponzu dieron un suspiro de alivio- Encontramos su brazo- Anuncio, y la esperanza se rompió en mil pedazos.

\- ¿S-su bra-azo?...- tartamudeó la chica, cubriéndose la boca.

Pokkle estaba silenciosamente espantado.

Kurapika no supo cómo respirar durante cuatro segundos.

\- ¿Algo más?

Su jefe, su gran líder,… ¿Fue vencido?

\- ¿Qué más puede haber? Hallamos su brazo sangrando en el suelo. Gon se puso como loco y corrió al campo enemigo.

\- ¿Sabes a qué dirección fue?

\- Por eso vine por ustedes. Debemos ir a buscarlo.

\- Killua, te entiendo pero ahora mismo estamos...

\- ¡Eres el jefe!- Todos quedaron mudos- Sin Kite ni Gon, yo te voto como el nuevo jefe, ya, danos la orden, vamos por Gon.

\- No te desesperes, iremos en cuanto…- Quedó a mitad de la frase.

Súbitamente, varias presencias se asomaron a su ubicación. Era el mismo efecto de los portales que sintieron antes.

Más inquietos que nunca, el escuadrón ni siquiera se movió, esperado a los aparecidos.

Killua estaba por exigir que comenzaran ya mismo una búsqueda. Vio a Gon tan desquiciado que era capaz de cualquier cosa, debían seguirle el rastro pronto. No quería perder el tiempo con otro grupo de rebeldes inútiles hasta que vio a la expresión de Kurapika cambiar radicalmente y se quedó a esperar también.

A poca distancia, aparecieron tres sombras bajo la arboleada.

Un hombre grande y fornido iba al frente, llevando una pipa gigante. A su izquierda, venía un adolescente alto vestido al estilo de los motoristas Bosozoku, acompañado de otro hombre que usaba un gran abrigo púrpura, no tenía cejas pero si una larga cola de caballo.

Killua podía asegurar que eran usuarios de Nen y, sin lugar a dudas, Cazadores también.

El hombre de lentes oscuros saludo con una sonrisa simpática.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son el escuadrón que sobrevivió?

Kurapika dio un paso al frente.

\- Díganos quienes son.

Al hombre de cabello raro no le gustó nada esa desconfianza.

\- ¿Quién es el líder, tú, niñato creído? ¡¿Cómo se atreve un mocoso a responderle así a mi maestro?!

A Pokkle le sobresaltó el grito y Ponzu se abrazó a él, despreciando más a la Asociación que a esos sujetos. Killua y Kurapika no flaquearon ni un musculo.

\- El comandante Kite no se encuentra en estos momentos.

\- ¿Seguro de eso?

El que tenía aptitud de comandante resoplo, no sería la primera vez que un grupo de rufianes querían pasarse de listos con un líder ausente.

\- Sí, me dejó su comunicador.

Kurapika les enseño un móvil estampado con el logo de la Asociación. Gon se lo había dejado poco antes de ir a buscar a su verdadero dueño, confiándoselo por si ocurría algo desafortunado. Que suerte que se lo dio.

\- ¿Es prueba suficiente para ustedes?

\- Eso no te da derecho a mirarnos como si fuéramos los malos- Repuso el hombre llamado Knuckle, ofendido.

\- En estos tiempos, donde las Hormigas Quimera han evolucionado y pueden manipular cadáveres o copiar la forma física de una persona, es de sentido común que no esté dispuesto a fiarme de unos desconocidos.

El hombre de la pipa habló antes que Knuckle empezará una riña.

\- Tienes razón, lo reconozco. Fue muy descuidado de mi parte, entiende que esta también es una prueba para nosotros.

\- Con todo respeto- Kurapika afilo la mirada, serio- Mis compañeros y yo ya hemos sufrido bastantes pruebas suyas para que quieran seguir jugando con nuestras emociones.

Sus palabras fueron hielo seco, dejando congelado a todo el mundo.

\- Lo lamentamos- Habló el portavoz del grupo, desubicado- El Presidente Netero les habrá informado el plan de acción, no se pongan a la defensiva. Estamos aquí para ser de apoyo.

Killua arqueo una ceja. _¿"Plan de acción"?_

A diferencia de él y la pareja miedosa de atrás, su estratega no se veía para nada perdido. _"...Kurapika, ¿Que estas planeando?"_

\- Repórtense- Ordeno el rubio, sin titubeos.

\- Yo soy el maestro de este par. No estamos ligados a los Zodiacos, sino a la Asociación. En pocas palabras, el presidente Netero nos asignó como fuerza inclusiva. Mi nombre es Morel.

\- He oído que es un famoso cazador marino. Supongo que sus acompañantes son los asesinos, Knuckle Bine; el cazador de la ganancia y Shoot McMahon, alias Manos Flotantes.

\- Exactamente- Convino el segundo, impresionado- Somos sus primeros aprendices.

\- Estas bien informado, me recuerdas a mi compañero Know. Fue el espía que mandaron al palacio del rey.

\- Estoy al tanto. Gracias a los portales del señor Know, podemos acechar el palacio por sus alrededores. ¿Vendrá pronto?

\- Él está fuera del combate. Fue consumido por el miedo y tuvo una crisis nerviosa. Está encerrado dentro de su propia habilidad. Chico, debo avisarte. Nosotros no venimos solo por una misión de ataque, sino de rescate.

\- Explíquese, señor.

\- Vinimos por la señorita Silberia, la adivina. No me mires así, sabemos que es probable que ya esté muerta más no podemos permitir que su cuerpo sea utilizado para la Selección.

\- ¿"Selección"?

\- Momentos antes que fuera capturada descubrió que los Guardias Reales están confeccionando un método para convertir a los humanos en hormigas.

\- Imposible, solo la Reina Quimera puede reproducir su misma especie. Hace poco nos encontramos con un grupo rebelde de la Asociación. Ellos nos informaron que la Reina esta resguardada en el laboratorio de la Zodiaco Yorkshire.

\- Pues ya no.

Kurapika demostró estar sorprendido, abrumado por la nueva información. Se controló y siguió con propiedad.

\- Hablemos del plan.

\- ¿No esperaremos al comandante Kite?

La inocente pregunta de Bine indigno hasta a Morel.

La tensión era pesada y lastimaba como un campo de espinas, imposible de no percibir. El mismo Morel supo que no era fue apropiado porque había notado, nada más al ver los rostros del juvenil equipo, que algo brutal había pasado.

\- No, hablaran conmigo.

Kurapika dominó la situación por completo.

\- ¿Tomarás la responsabilidad? Mira que un criminal suplante a un comandante en plena operación equivale a pena de muerte.

\- Estoy bastante consciente del hecho de ser un criminal- Kurapika cerró los ojos un momento, hastiado. Cuando los volvió a abrir, su mirada irradiaba decisión y coraje- Y por eso, tengo la resolución de ganarme la libertad y un buen nombre para mí y mi equipo.

Killua y la pareja asintieron, completamente de acuerdo. Si ese trío no quería confiar en ellos, que rajaran.

\- Entiendo…- Balbuceó Morel, asombrado por esa bárbara actitud. Vaya, una avenencia de villanos bastante honestos- No vinimos a pelear. Miren,-

\- Si realmente va a darnos un trabajo, estaremos de acuerdo en cooperar. Después de todo, para eso vinimos.

\- Por supuesto, necesitamos gente para el plan del presidente.

\- Síganme a nuestro refugio para continuar la charla.

\- Antes de eso…dime, muchacho, ¿Están todos contigo?- Morel hizo esta pregunta del modo más sensible que pudo, no queriendo invocar más amarguras.

\- El comandante Kite y nuestro guardián están perdidos- Reveló Kurapika, rígido- Tenemos a una mujer que tampoco está entre nosotros pero no la necesitamos. Ella se maneja por su cuenta.

\- ¿Sucede algo con ella?

\- ¿El Presidente no les contó?

\- ¿Contarnos qué?

\- Es una mujer embarazada.

Un silencio de asimilación, incredulidad y parálisis envolvió a los nuevos personajes.

\- ¡Si es así, ella no debería estar aquí! Por más villana que sea, debemos sacarla- Apelo Knuckle Bine, indignado.

\- Nuestro comandante demandó exactamente lo mismo al presidente hace pocos días- Contó Kurapika, escupiendo odio en cada frase- Él se negó.

\- ¿Quién es?- Interpelo Morel, tan sorprendido que no capto el acento detestable de Kurapika para con la mujer.

\- Machi Komachine, la última pata del Genei Ryodan.

\- ¡No digas locuras!

Kurapika se enfadó, parando en seco.

\- Por favor, hablemos de la invasión. Debemos acordar nuestras tácticas para el día del ataque.

Su tono de mando no fue ignorado por nadie y todos lo siguieron, a regañadientes.

Después de dos horas extenuantes de clases sobre estrategias, planificaciones y muchas alternativas que exhibían la astucia más admirable, Kurapika despidió al equipo de Morel, dejándolos tan atosigados y exprimidos como una clase de recursantes, pero confiados en su sabiduría y decididos a cumplir al pie de la letra su táctica maestra.

Morel estaba francamente impresionado de la mentalidad que Kurapika destacaba poseer, quizás en más amplitud y coraje que su compañero Know, que a falta de valor se dejó llevar por el miedo. Fuera de esto, noto que el rubio fue muy reservado. Morel se imaginó que discutirían los planes a seguir con los suyos pero Kurapika no los dejó participar, alegando que era una estrategia aislada. Esto no le gusto a nadie y menos a Morel, que al principio imaginó que irían a usarlos a ellos como el cebo, en venganza por enviarlos a ese campo de devastación y muerte, sin embargo Kurapika fue tan persuasivo e intelectual que desecho esas ideas. Decidió creer en su plan y se retiró con sus aprendices, que pensaban igual.

Apenas el batallón de Morel se fue, Kurapika encontró a sus compañeros esperándolo afuera del refugio.

A primera vista, se veían indignados.

\- ¿Porque?- Demandó Killua, temblandole los puños- ¿Porque no podíamos entrar y escuchar?

\- Tengo un plan diferente para nosotros.

\- ¿Y a ellos que les dijiste? ¿Formulaste planes para dos bandos?

\- He pensado mucho en esto. Lo que es lo mejor para ellos, la Asociación,… como para nosotros, la paria.

Killua se mordió los labios.

Más aliviada con la salida de los cazadores, Ponzu hizo un comentario balbuceante.

\- A esta hora, ya perdimos el rastro de Gon.

\- Gon debe estar pasando por una crisis emocional, dejémoslo solo.

\- ¡Tu sensibilidad me toca! Tú no lo viste, Kurapika, ¡Estaba fuera de sí! Mientras hablabas con los peones del viejo, el sigue sin aparecer. Todos sabemos que para Gon es imposible perderse en un bosque, el volvería si estuviera bien y no ha regresado.

El rubio se sobo la cara, cansado.

\- Ve por él, entonces.

Killua parpadeó, atónito.

\- ¿Que dijiste?

\- Ve por él. Si no confías en mí, búscalo y tráelo. Él también debe escuchar los planes que tengo para él.

Cualquier opinión que Ponzu y Pokkle pudieran tener fue opacado por las maldiciones del Zoldyck.

\- ¡¿Que carajos te pasa?! Gon y el comandante faltaran pero que no se te suba el poder a la cabeza.

\- Tú me votaste como jefe.

\- Pues, me equivoque.

Kurapika sintió esto como un golpe.

\- Yo he seguido órdenes desde el momento que nací, no sirvo para ser líder, yo elijo en quien confiar y obedezco. Pero no voy a aceptar esto. ¡Demuestra que eres confiable, Kurapika! Cuéntanos tus planes, no nos dejes de lado, somos un equipo.

\- Es cierto- Intervino Pokkle, ansioso de decir lo que tenía guardado hace tiempo- No tomes la responsabilidad tú solo, todos damos nuestra parte. Ahora mismo, debemos aliarnos con la Asociación y salir de esta.

\- Sí- Apoyo Ponzu- También odio admitirlo. Necesitamos aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para liberarnos de esta pesadilla. Por favor, solo quiero salir de aquí…te necesitamos para lograrlo….Y yo que había cambiado mi concepto de ti, solo eres un egoísta que aprovecha las ventajas que le son convenientes.

\- No hice semejante cosa.

\- ¡Pues, háblanos! ¿Cuál es tu brillante estrategia para salvarnos?- Siguió el Zoldyck, alterado.

El estratega se vio acorralado por los tres, especialmente por unos ojos azules que lo presionaban al máximo. Al final, contestó con un suspiro pesado.

\- No voy a decirles nada hasta que Gon regrese. A falta del comandante, él decide por nosotros.

Con esta excusa, Kurapika los dejo para instalarse en el refugio de la iglesia al punto del derrumbe.

Killua no iba a dejarlo ir fácil, ahora completamente furioso.

\- ¡Miserable, vuelve aquí!

Ni el arquero o la princesa abeja se atrevieron a seguirlo, intuyendo que algo ahí iba a ponerse peligroso.

Entrando violentamente al edificio, Killua observó fieramente la espalda del estratega, que en esos momentos desplegaba un mapa sobre la mesa. ¿Se lo dejo Morel? Otro pedazo de información que no compartía con ellos.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- La voz de Kurapika sonó dura, inexpresiva.

\- ¿Cómo…?- Apretó los puños, exhalando rabia y confusión- ¿Cómo pretendes que confiemos en ti, si decides todo tú solo?

 _Porque así siempre he vivido._

Solitario, pensando solo para él, no para alguien más.

Dejo el mapa, pensando que al menos a Killua le debía una explicación, ser sincero…Pero recordaba que tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre los hombros, era un estratega que no debía flaquear ante las quejas de sus compañeros.

\- Eres libre, tú y ellos. Aprovechen que ni el comandante o el guardián están viendo y váyanse. ¿Para eso vinimos, no? Vete, Killua.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Yo me quedaré, sigue tu deseo y huye, nadie te culpará si lo intentas.

Eso le dolió, peor que las puñaladas de esos peces monstruo.

\- Esta no es la libertad que yo quiero.

\- A estas alturas debemos trabajar para seguir adelante, ir codo a codo con confianza, pero si tú o ellos no confían en mí, deben retirarse.

\- Nadie va a retirarse- Repuso, terco- No sé ellos pero para mí, eres un gran estratega. Si vas a pedirnos que confiemos en ti primero debes hacerlo tú y yo voy a decirte lo que pienso. A mí me late que luchas por la razón equivocada.

\- ¡¿En qué estoy equivocado?!

Kurapika explotó, al parecer si tenía algo contenido dentro que disparó en forma de grito.

El albino no se inmuto ante su arranque, solía ser así cuando estaban solos.

\- No todos estamos aquí para ser expiados de nuestros crímenes, eres el único arrastrando sus culpas.

\- ¿Culpas? Yo no me arrepiento de nada.

Con pies ligeros se acercó a él, tan cerca que podía oír su respiración agitada y acelerada, al tiempo que veía el rubor furioso de sus mejillas.

– Ese odio tuyo te nubla el juicio.

\- ¡No, ya lo he decidido!- Declaró, con una mano sobre el pecho- Seguiré como estoy, no me dejaré absorber por estos sentimientos. Tengo que mantenerme íntegro para sobrevivir, ¡Aunque tenga que proteger a esa infame mujer!

\- No enloquezcas- Killua sabía que tocaba un tema sensible pero le urgía hacerle una pregunta- ¿Porque lo haces, porque te sacrificas?... ¿Qué es lo que sacrificas?

\- ¡Todo, lo di todo!

Killua lo miró largamente, esperando que dijera algo más, una razón que lo convenciera. El Kuruta se mantuvo tan misterioso como siempre, tanto que lo harto.

\- Gon desapareció. ¿Porque no nos acompañas a buscarlo? Yo podría ir pero quiero creer que el volverá con nosotros. Si voy solo tras su rastro, sería como decir que no confió en él.

Kurapika no considero eso. Los ideales del albino se habían hecho nobles gracias al Freecs, quizás todos cambiaron sus perspectivas gracias a él…sin embargo, no era momento de tener tan alto el espíritu.

\- Si Gon, como el nuevo comandante, cambia el rumbo de este escuadrón…No sé cómo podría abordarlo.

\- Te equivocas, Gon no cambiará nunca- Aseguró, sorprendiéndolo- Regresará pensando igual, un poco trastornado sí, pero seguirá siendo el mismo Gon Freecs que conocemos.

\- Espero que sea así.

Por su manera de decirlo, Kurapika no estaba seguro y eso fastidio al menor, que tenía que reconocer que también dudaba sobre el efecto nefasto que Gon estaría sufriendo en alguna parte. No podía dejarlo así, no era hora de derramar lágrimas y si lo hacían, debían hacerlo en equipo. Era lo que correspondía.

\- Cambie de idea, buscaré a Gon antes que se haga más daño.

\- Te has encariñado mucho con él en poco tiempo.

\- Pues claro, es el primer amigo que he tenido.

En vez en conmoverse, Kurapika endureció la cara.

\- No deberíamos tener estos lazos emocionales a merced de una guerra. Por eso nos mandaron a nosotros, los criminales, a este mundo de bestias.

Si Killua tuvo una ligera esperanza de que Kurapika se le uniera en la búsqueda, esta murió cuando lo oyó decir eso con voz de parca.

\- Habla el más exaltado de todos. ¿Acaso no puedo preocuparme por Gon o tener miedo de tus locas ideas?

\- Solo te recuerdo que, en la posición que estamos, los sentimientos son un obstáculo para la misión.

 _Los sentimientos son un obstáculo_

Un golpe de frío cayó sobre Killua. Su cuerpo se sacudió de un miedo implacable gracias al recuerdo grabado a fuego de hermano mayor, repitiéndole lo mismo durante sus sesiones de tortura diaria.

 _No cambies el objetivo del trabajo_

\- ¡¿Entonces no puedo ir a ayudarlo?!- gritó furioso- ¿No puedo aspirar a ser algo más que esto, un asesino sin deseo o emociones?

El miedo se redujo a nada al compararlo con la desesperación que estaba viviendo, no quería recordar nada y menos en esa situación. Se suponía que estaba allí para decidir por su cuenta y le venían con esto…

\- ¿No puedo tener amigos, no puedo amar?

Más preocupado por calmar al eco traicionero de su corazón que otra cosa, no supo cuando Kurapika intentó tocarlo, buscando acariciar su cabellera, cerrado la mano sin atreverse.

Apático, el blondo dijo lo peor que podía decir.

\- Lo lamento, Killua. No podemos escapar de lo que somos.

Fue brutal.

El dolor y la ira, unida a la amargura y la desilusión, se convirtieron en un ciclón de emociones dentro de su cráneo.

 _Eres un asesino sin pasión ni emociones, que no necesita amigos y que vive para matar_

Al final, Killua dejó de gruñir y apretar los puños.

Silenciosamente busco la salida, con una nueva palabra en su diccionario.

Desamparo.

Se sentía desamparado. Desde toda la movida de los escuadrones suicidas, conoció a alguien respetable que podía considerar su jefe y que de pronto podía estar muerto en alguna parte. Su primer amigo estaba perdido en la selva de las hormigas y para rematarla, la persona que le gustaba resultó ser un cínico.

Con la cabeza echa un lio, miro de soslayo a Kurapika y murmuró con rencor.

\- Estas equivocado, si podemos cambiar.

Dentro de él, estaba desmoralizado. Con Kurapika, con el escuadrón, con Gon, Gourdeau del Este, con las Hormigas Quimera, con todo y todos. Aun así, no iba a rendirse.

\- Yo sí quiero sentir.

\- Killua, no es…

-Eres tú quien no quiere cambiar- Se ahogó en su propia voz- Ni siquiera te diste cuenta encerrado en ti mismo, que yo comenzaba a quererte.

Sin perder un segundo más, dejó el refugio.

Ya solo, Kurapika contempló la puerta.

Sus pensamientos se revolvían, la hiel le subía por la garganta, las manos le sudaban y pronto entendió que todo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

 _"Yo también te quiero",_ quiso decirle pero no pudo.

No podía decirle eso a Killua, no después de su acalorada discusión. No a esos ojos de cielo, decepcionados de él, lo arruinó.

 _"Por primera vez, tengo miedo de lo que siento. Mi odio era lo único que necesitaba y ahora estoy dudando..."_

Recordó a Killua cuando lo ayudo en la cárcel y él le sonrió en agradecimiento. Esa fue la sonrisa más hermosa que vio en toda su vida. Al principio, Kurapika pensó que le tenía un instinto de protección, de un adulto a un niño, de hermano mayor, hasta que apareció Gon y descubrió con asombro que era incapaz de tratarlos de la misma forma. Porque Killua era especial.

Durante esos días en los que nadie supo nada de él, tuvo miedo de perderlo. Su espíritu que siempre se alimentó de pesadillas con la Araña y susurros de desprecio,…se mitigaron y concentraron en Killua. Desde ese momento, algo extraño y desconocido sacudió su corazón.

Quería de vuelta al niño de siniestras ideas, que le discutía sus estrategias y le hacía sentir libre, cómodo, entendido… Al final, acabó alejándolo.

La cadena alrededor de su corazón. Podía percibirla rasguñándole al dudar, por pensar que traicionaba la memoria de su gente, porque no era capaz de suprimir esos sentimientos. Al final, debía reconocerlo.

El niño Zoldyck tenía poder sobre él.

.

.

.

 _Nunca te enfrentes a alguien más fuerte que tu_

El comandante Kite era fuerte y estaba en paradero desconocido, su brazo mutilado…Era consciente que el enemigo era tremendamente fuerte pero no al grado de asustarlo tanto.

 _Se precavido, cauteloso. Si es posible que pierdas, huye. Huye y no te hagas daño_

¿Para qué carajos fue a Green Island? Para pasar el rato, ¿Por qué dejó que la Asociación Hunter lo usara para la guerra? Para probarse a sí mismo, ¿Por qué estaba en un equipo y quería seguir adelante?

" _Cuando Kite hable, no dudes. Te protegeré y tu cuidaras mi espalda, ¿De acuerdo?"_

Gon. Su amigo, su primer gran amigo, estaba sufriendo allá afuera, ¿Por qué dudaba en ir a salvarlo? ¿Tenía miedo de esos bichos?

" _Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, eres Killua y eso me basta… ¿Te quedarías conmigo, un rato más?"_

Sí, quería llegar hasta el final. Con todos. No importa que.

 _No puedes escapar de lo que eres, un Zoldyck que vive para matar_

" _Sé lo que es perder la libertad de ser uno mismo"_

Kurapika fue el primero que quiso entenderlo, que lo descifró solo mirándole y le habló de la auténtica libertad.

" _No puedo dejarte cuando sé que sufres. Puedes ser tan libre como desees, veo que acerté al elegirte"_

 _Huye_

 _No puedes ganar, huye, no luches, huye_

 _Si cambias el objetivo de la misión lo cambias todo, Kill_

" _¡Luchamos por algo más grande que nosotros! Yo confió en ustedes, en cada uno de ustedes. ¡Den batalla por algo honorable que el mundo recuerde!"_

Comandante Kite.

" _Te creo, si vuelves por mí me aguantaré. ¡Estaré lista para irme contigo cuando regreses y vivir tus sueños!"_

Alluka.

Él quería, Killua quería…

\- ¡Al diablo todo, lo haré a mi manera!

Estaba decidido.

Tomaría las provisiones que quedaban, sus yoyos y se fugaría para buscar a Gon sin ayuda de nadie pero antes…

Ponzu grito como loca.

¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?

Solo quería preguntar que hacia llevándose la comida cuando Killua, de la nada, convirtió sus manos en garras y se perforó la cabeza, salpicando sangre.

\- ¡Lo sabía!- Entre sus cuchillas, Killua examinó un objeto extraño. ¿Una Aguja? Se veía terrorífica, considerando su forma fina y minúscula- Nunca deja de fastidiarme.

Ponzu se tragó otro grito aterrado, viendo al niño loco tirar la aguja a cualquier parte. Una escena dantesca. En serio, ¿Cómo acabó metida en ese escuadrón de locos?

.

.

.

 _Nota breve._

Hola de nuevo.

Otra vez, el título tiene doble sentido.

Un **quiebre** que oscila entre Gon y Killua, ambos llevados al extremo en este capítulo. Sobre Kaito, me dolió a mí también. Infaltable la escena poderosa en la que Killua se libera de sus ataduras, en este caso de la aguja dominante, y se completa su personaje. En el fic sucede igual porque desde el principio, nuestro neko arrastra esas mismas dudas e inseguridades sobre sí mismo.

Si antes los capítulos eran largos, ahora serán más extensos pero cada escena vale la pena y desencadena otra distinta, no están por relleno.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y no duden en dejar su comentario, ya sea para mejorar la narración o aclarar alguna duda, saludos, Lugarth3.

.

.


	20. Metas en común

Y después de casi un mes, llega a ustedes el capitulo de la revelación y otras cosas.

Gracias a quienes lo estuvieron esperando y siguen ahí...¿Siguen ahí?

Estén listos o no, comencemos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17**

 _ **Metas en común**_

.

.

.

Después de correr por una hora y sudar como perro de carrera, Gon finalmente encontró a Hisoka, el Mago.

Sus temblorosas piernas iban a quedársele rígidas por el sobreesfuerzo y el cuerpo le ardía a horrores pero ante a Hisoka intento apaciguar su respiración.

El villano le quedo viendo atentamente, con gran interés. Para el, Gourdeau del Este era un parque de diversiones y Gon Freecs le daba el más grande entretenimiento. A propósito, Hisoka escapó de su desarrollada nariz para evitar encontrarse con él, todo sea para jugar. Al aburrirse paró la marcha y se sentó en una roca, a la espera del niño.

El hijo de Ging se veía exquisito.

Sudando a mares, con esa mirada de infinitos sentimientos, destacando tenacidad. Adoraba esos ojos. El cuerpo voluptuoso y sin aliento de Gon hacía que su imaginación se encendiera.

\- Ha pasado tiempo. Debo decir que me ofende que no hayas venido por mí antes- Vio que su comentario lo tomó desprevenido, que curioso- Dime, ¿Me extrañaste?

El menor tomo un largo y gran respiro, empuño sus sudadas manos y se enderezo cuál tabla para enfrentarlo.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- ¿Me negaras que no sentiste mi sed de sangre yendo tras de ti?

\- ¿De mí?- Gon parpadeo, descolocado- Eso no es cierto, yo no era tu objetivo.

\- ¿Quién más?

\- Ibas tras Kite. Tus espíritu de batalla estaba dirigido a él, gracias a que siempre voy detrás suyo el pude sentirte buscándole.

\- Así que lo sabes.

\- Kite tenía muchos problemas para darte duelo, mi deber como guardián era evitar que ambos se encontraran.

\- ¿Porque no me delataste? Habría sido más efectivo de ese modo.

\- ¿Porque lo haría? No eres nuestro enemigo- respondió con una inocencia que rayaba de ingenua y tonta.

Hisoka tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar carcajearse. ¡Que pureza! Si el supiera cuantas veces quiso perturbar a Kurapika, ese rubio tan simpático, y el número de veces que deseo acorralar al Zoldyck. Como olvidarla a ella, ¡A Machi, sí, esa criatura fascinante! Si no iba tras ellos era porque esperaba la oportunidad única de verlos a todos envueltos en una digna pelea contra las hormigas o de lo contrario, observar cómo se mataban entre sí.

La sola idea le hacía agua a la boca y Gon seguía frente a él, confiado que no lo atacaría, que risa.

\- No me conoces... para nada.

Gon dio un paso al frente, indignado.

\- ¡Me da igual! Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Hablar? Eso es aburrido, yo tenía otros planes para nosotros.

\- Sera para después, contéstame. ¿Estuviste cerca cuando sorprendieron a Kite?

Él tenía que saber, si estuvo tras sus talones todo el día. Hisoka se pasó un dedo por una mejilla maquillada de estrella, tomándose el tiempo para pensarlo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quién lo ataco?

\- Una Hormiga Quimera con forma de gato humanoide.

\- ¿Gato?

No hizo falta pensarlo demasiado. Si fue capaz de herir al comandante de gravedad debía ser uno de los Guardias del Rey.

\- Hisoka. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Los ojos dorados del mago se afilaron, acechando detalle a detalle la silueta del joven cazador. Verlo estimulaba su fantasía, saber que estaba al punto de la ira y ansioso de venganza lo provocaba a hablar con él, solo para ver sus reacciones.

\- ¿Uh? Me persigues buscando información y ahora me pides favores. No soy parte de ningún escuadrón suicida para seguir órdenes de la Asociación o de sus allegados.

\- ¡Hisoka, es importante por favor!

\- Te ves desesperado, quemándote a fuego lento- susurro, relamiéndose los labios- Que haría todo cuanto pidas pero olvidaste algo, ¿Qué ganare yo?

Gon quedo rígido, mitad impaciente mitad pensando en que contestarle. Inmerso en emociones descarriladas, dijo una barbaridad.

\- Dime todo lo que sepas, a cambio te daré lo que quieras.

El mago se tragó un gemido de éxtasis al oír esas palabras.

.

* * *

.

Después de reflexionar sus acciones y su actitud para con el escuadrón, Kurapika entendió que obro mal.

Podía hacer público que se equivocó, solo que ofrecer disculpas no era su especialidad. Salió del refugio para hallar a Killua discutiendo con la pareja del grupo.

\- ¡Ustedes no me sirven!- prorrumpió Killua, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

\- Puedo cubrirte la espalda- Ofreció Pokkle, molesto porque lo desvalorara.

\- Yo puedo usar a mis abejas para buscar a Gon- Hablo Ponzu, decidida a convencerlo.

\- Para defenderme me basto y yo buscare a Gon por mis medios, no con bichos.

\- Killua, queremos ayudar.

\- Quédense con Kurapika. El necesita que le abran los ojos.

\- ¡El no escuchara!- Pokkle sabía bien que eso era imposible, cuando su amigo tomaba una decisión era irrevocable y absoluta- Es muy testarudo.

\- Pues háganlo reaccionar. ¿Acaso nadie quiere, como yo, abrirle los ojos a madrazos?

Ponzu estuvo de acuerdo.

Pokkle dudo al principio porque poseía lealtad. Estaba por decir que sí cuando una nueva voz se hizo oír.

\- ¿Van a amotinarse?

El dúo brinco del asusto al ver a Kurapika en medio.

\- Haremos lo que hay que hacer, señor estratega.

El blondo frunció el ceño, no le gustaba cuando Killua lo nombraba así, menos con ese resentimiento.

\- ¿No piensan que sea arriesgado?

\- Querremos intentarlo- Ponzu se vio temerosa y decidida a la vez- ¿No podemos investigar al menos?

\- ¿Planean irse sin más?

\- Yo me voy. Tú quédate para adiestrar a la próxima gentuza que venga.

\- Te pasas, Killua, no lo digas de ese modo- El arquero se vio en la incómoda posición de pedir la paz- Estoy seguro de que existe una buena razón para que Kurapika haga lo que está haciendo.

\- Esta es la maldita verdad; es un egoísta. Si nuestro estratega no nos tiene confianza y jamás nos dice lo importante, ¿Para qué me molesto en seguir aquí? Me canse.

\- Déjame hablar, Killua.

Su voz sonó firme, logrando su cometido de pararle el paso. El albino apenas se dio la vuelta; seguía enojado.

\- Nadie tiene que irse. Sé que les he escondido algunas cosas, entiendo que estén confundidos y nerviosos…- Tomo aire, era difícil decirlo sin avergonzarse- Deben saber que todo lo que hago es para ustedes, quiero ganar esta guerra por ustedes. Confíen en mí, esa es la verdad.

Solo Pokkle lucia auténticamente sorprendido, será porque lo conocía desde el primer día en la celda y sabía que le costaba un mundo ser emocional. Su princesa abeja y Killua no lucían muy convencidos.

El golpe de poca fe de Killua le dolió. Él tenía razón, no tenía derecho pedir respeto cuando los trato de menos. Los planes confabuladores y sus propios secretos llevaron al escuadrón a moverse en su contra.

\- Chicos, déjenme... Déjenme ayudarlos.

Killua arqueo una ceja, dubitativo.

\- ¿Cómo nuestro jefe?

\- No.

\- ¿Como el señor estratega?

Kurapika suspiro. Sería difícil, ahora lo sabía. Si perdías la confianza de Killua una sola vez, serias castigado.

\- Como compañero, si aún me tienen ese concepto.

El silencio no fue una respuesta agradable.

\- Puedo localizar a Gon con mi poder- Alzo su mano derecha, subiendo su dedo anular, materializando una cadena colgante con una bola.

El Zoldyck chasqueo la lengua, obviando al par que inmediatamente lo acepto de nuevo.

\- Típico oportunista. ¿Siempre tienes que aprovecharte de la situación?

\- ¿Tú no lo haces, Killua?- El niño parpadeo, asombrado- Querer ir tras Gon con ese ímpetu, solo para deshacerte de lo que te molesta de mí y lo que nos está pasando. Eso es huir.

\- ¡Yo no huyo!

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

El deseo de escapar se extinguió de su mente como una idea vieja y estúpida, se esfumo junto a la aguja contaminada. Sonrió de lado, desconcertando a sus compañeros.

\- Ni que fuera a irme cuando las cosas se están poniendo interesantes… Anda, busca a Gon. Sin él, estamos perdidos.

Su orden sonó a una tregua y la acepto con gusto.

Uso el mapa de Morel y otro que le confió el comandante Kite para complementarlos, pues el terreno pudo sufrir alteraciones ante el avance de las Hormigas Quimera. Con ambos planos en el suelo, Kurapika activo su habilidad esperando que la bola mecedora se detuviera pronto en una geografía cercana a la suya.

El escuadrón quedo a la expectativa, viendo a la cadena menearse pausadamente sobre el grafico de la región. Luego de un rato en silencio, Kurapika abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados y vio debajo de su mentón.

\- Gon está allí.

\- Muy bien- Killua no necesito escuchar más y se puso de pie, listo para arrasar- Me voy.

Ponzu estaba por regañarlo por su falta de cortesía cuando el rubio le gano la palabra.

\- Podemos ir todos- Ofreció, con un tímido rubor en sus mejillas.

Aun dolido por lo sucedido en la iglesia, Killua fingió no prestarle atención.

\- Hagan lo que quieran, yo me adelanto.

No hubo tiempo para quejas porque desapareció igual que una sombra. Killua sí que había cambiado. De sicario travieso paso a convertirse en un amigo preocupado. Kurapika no lo menciono porque no le pareció el momento apropiado pero ese cambio le consolaba, de alguna manera. Quería creer que todo caería pronto en su lugar.

.

* * *

.

El impacto le vino como el disparo de una bala, penetrando la piel y destrozando todo a gran velocidad.

El pacifico silencio, el viento favorable, el cielo templado: No existía nada que pudiera romper esa engañosa paz.

Su mundo permaneció quieto por ese instante. ¡Qué ironía, salió el sol!

Todo a su paso se ilumino. La visión podía compararse con un cuadro naturalista lleno de luz, resultando en perfección. Incluso aquel cadáver mutilado y destrozado era hermoso, bailando entre las garras de ese ente de energía maligna.

Hisoka sonrió de dicha, como no experimento en años.

¿Podía ser más maravilloso? Esa expresión dolida, esa mirada hecha pedazos, el espíritu de Gon totalmente muerto, fuera de foco, impalpable y sensible a la vez. ¡Era tan excitante, no podría controlarse si seguía así!

Se felicitó a si mismo por llevar a ese niño hasta ese extremo. Por ver ese potencial despertando gracias a la furia y el coraje, un tremendo brote de fuerza inhumana se desato en medio del bosque. Rindió sus frutos. Sí que muchísimo. Era lo mejor.

El cuerpo del peliblanco sometido a los hilos del Titiritero de Neferpitou era gigantesco y atroz, hasta el mismo Hisoka admitía que conservar un cadáver para usarlo de juguete caía de perverso. Ni el Controlador del Genei Ryodan, Snalnark, era tan desquiciado. Nah, eso no importaba ahora. Lo que si importaba era que ese comandante, el hombre derrotado y humillado hasta en la muerte debía ser alguien importante para Gon, solo tenía que ver como emanaba esa energía salvaje a través de los poros de su pequeño cuerpo.

\- ¡Kite!

Esos gritos le salían de la garganta, desgarrándola dolorosamente mientras era sacudido por cientos de sentimientos contradictorios a medida que su Nen se extendía como el calor de un volcán.

Así, así...Que glorioso, así lo quería.

Gon Freecs estaba tocando la locura.

Sus ojos llorosos y fijos en la inerte existencia de su mentor. El monstruo que lo controlaba transmitía una maldad aborrecible, maquinando su ser; a esas manos que antes le enseñaron todo, las piernas que antes corrieron para salvarlo, ese rostro sin vida que alguna vez le sonrió, su suave voz... No quería creerlo. Kite, Kite.

Gon sintió su Nen desprenderse de él y no le importó.

Se imaginó a sus enemigos rodeándole y de pronto sus sentidos se activaron, más potentes que nunca. Se hizo extremadamente sensible a todo. Hasta se dio cuenta del peligro que suponía estar cerca de Hisoka, que contemplaba su espalda con hambre voraz y no tuvo miedo. Ya no.

Poniéndose de pie, Gon se volteo hacia el Mago.

Y lo vio como a un enemigo.

\- ¡Al fin!- Hisoka abrió sus brazos, encantado- Ven a mí, Ringo-chan.

Todos los ingredientes para una cena exquisita, el plato principal estaba a punto.

Gon no escuchaba, tampoco pensaba. Era imposible sentir miedo cuando la razón abandono su mente y se entregó a la insania, el dolor y la rabia.

Reducido a sentir sin pensar, Gon no tomó ninguna decisión o pensó en absoluto. Su instinto más básico lo mando a iniciar una lucha animal.

Pero Gon no ataco ni Hisoka recibió su odio.

De la nada, el pelinegro perdió las fuerzas. Antes dominado por un Nen tenebroso y oscuro, ahora cayó al suelo patéticamente.

Hisoka entrecerró la mirada, desilusionado.

Se giró de mala gana hacia el suroeste, donde había una colina a cinco kilómetros de distancia.

\- Has arruinado mi cena.

Desde la colina, una aparición se presentó con los pies apoyados en filamentos casi invisibles, deslizándose con ademanes de trapecista. Al llegar donde Hisoka, él se incrédulo al ver dos ojos duros y asesinos reflejándole.

\- Espere tanto para que me mires así. ¿Me detestas ahora?

No recibió respuesta, como era lo usual.

\- ¿Porque lo detuviste?- El mago arrastro las palabras, claramente cabreado- Estaba por disfrutar de una gran batalla después de mucho tiempo.

\- ¿En serio quieres pelear contra un niño loco, incapaz de controlar su Nen? No sabía que tuvieras esas manías.

\- Se veía muy apetitoso- admitió Hisoka, tocándose los labios con deleite.

Sin querer prestarle atención al pelirrojo, se arrodillo ante el cuerpo de Gon, verificando que no tuviera otros daños a parte del golpe que le asentó a distancia.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Machi? Me has dejado con las ganas, como siempre.

\- Trágate tus quejas. Me lo llevare, este chico es el guía de mi escuadrón.

\- Vaya traición la tuya.

La ladrona lo fulmino, más prefirió ignorarlo para recoger a Gon del césped, cargándolo en su espalda.

\- ¿Qué significa para ti, porque lo alejas de mí?

\- Más adelante hay Hormigas Quimera con las que podrás entretenerte. Pelea con ellos si quieres emociones. Deja a este mocoso en paz.

Estaba a punto de retirarse, hasta que el hablo.

\- ¿A quién estas defendiendo? Yo también te he estado observado- Hisoka esbozo una sonrisa de gran malicia- ¿Te has puesto al lado del Asesino de la Araña? ¿Olvidaste a tu querida familia, Machi?

\- Maldito infeliz.

Se giró de sus talones, aun con la carga en su espalda. Rugía como fiera lastimada y a Hisoka le pareció gracioso.

\- Te lo advierto, si te atreves a sacrificar a Gon para el beneficio de tus planes, yo tengo mucho que decir de ti a mi cliente de ojos rojos.

Solo Hisoka sabía sacarla de sus casillas, creyó que nada podía ser peor luego que este abandono al grupo al mismo tiempo que Kurapika acechaba a su gente.

\- Tu no tienes derecho de darme ordenes ni para amenazarme, bastardo.

\- ¿"Bastardo"? Me pregunto cómo llamas ahora al "bastardo de la cadena". ¿Quién te metió estas ideas de honor en la cabeza? El hombre de allá fue tu comandante, ¿le guardas respeto para salvar a su pupilo? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Machi? Ya no te reconozco.

\- Todo es parte del plan.

\- Puedo percibirlo. Aún tienes la esencia del Genei Ryodan.

Él se contuvo una risita, divirtiéndose de ponerla tensa pese a que su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción fuera de la apatía.

\- Te contare un secreto, porque veo que no nos conocemos lo suficiente para entendernos. Yo me uní a la Araña para pelear contra el Líder, que en el infierno descanse.

\- Lo sabía. ¿No te dije que mis instintos son superiores?- Contraataco, haciéndole saber que a ella nunca la engaño, que era superior a él.

Hisoka no se molestó, se estaba entreteniendo mucho.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Es curioso, tus presentimientos siempre fueron muy acertados pero fallaron conmigo. Por ejemplo, ¿Sabías que me alie al bastardo de la cadena y lo ayude a eliminar a tu querida brigada de fantasmas? Conozco a ese chico, está dispuesto a todo para… ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? Das miedo con esa cara preciosa.

Su hermoso rostro fue invadido por arrugas de desprecio y rabia. Hisoka se burló, jactándose.

\- Sigue así y dame diversión. Cuando quieras hacer las cosas más emocionantes, llámame- Dándole la espalda, sonrió maniáticamente- Devuélvelo entero que Gon es mi presa, igual que tú, ambos son mis favoritos.

El Mago desapareció.

Machi apretó los labios, despectiva. Miro a Gon y reafirmó su decisión de llevárselo a salvo. Sin él, el escuadrón no progresaría y eso no era viable para sus propios planes.

Hisoka. Traidor, vil tramposo y rufián miserable. Él no tenía cabida en ninguna lógica, mejor no pensar en el para sentirse peor. Conque fue el espía del bastardo de la cadena… ¿Y si sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo realmente allí, junto a esos mocosos y al genocida de su banda? Si la descubría y lo contaba, ella…

\- Lo que importa es conservar a la Araña- Se tocó el vientre, pensativa- Todos tenemos secretos, ¿no, Hisoka?

.

* * *

.

Hormigas Quimera y humanos armados, ahora convertidos en títeres, se presentaron como moscas para comer el azúcar. ¿Por qué atacaban a tropel? El escuadrón protagónico estaba acercándose peligrosamente a la capital, cierto, pero encontrarse con un considerable número de monstruos defendiendo las fronteras cuando durante media semana no vieron a nadie resultaba chocante.

A veces Kurapika era demasiado cauteloso, mira que arrastrarse por el suelo manchado de sangre y lágrimas para no llamar la atención. Peor que ensuciarse, el traje tradicional de los Kuruta estaba desgastándose demasiado rápido.

\- Es por aquí.

Ignorando el evidente desagrado de Killua, siguió andando. El albino suspiro resignadamente y fue tras él. Seguía resentido, por supuesto.

Encontrarse de casualidad con él después de tremendas confesiones en la noche resultaba incómodo. Kurapika prefería pensar en lo desaliñado que estaba, su última muda de ropa se convirtió en un andrajo de tierra y suciedad, entre más avanzaba más la decoraba de sangre azul y cortes.

\- Estas muy atrás, ¿Te cansaste?

Kurapika lo miro desde arriba, yendo por delante, balaceándose cuidadosamente entre raíces y cadenas sin fin, su cuerpo se movía de manera flexible e incluso elegante.

\- Para nada. Veo a una Monroe preciosa esperándome al final.

\- No perdiste tu sentido del humor.

Al rato, llegaron a lo alto del cerro para observar el terreno desde lejos. Desde la cúspide, vieron a Ponzu. Era fácilmente reconocible por su gran gorro verde. La chica corría despavorida junto a Pokkle, ambos escapando de unas bestias con forma de arañas y escorpiones.

\- ¿Ves a Gon?

\- ¿Desde aquí? ¿No trajiste un catalejo?

\- Creía que los gatos tenían gran visión- comento distraídamente, sentándose en la arena.

\- Soy otro tipo de gato, señorita de la adivinanza.

\- Mi Dowsing Chain no es de adivinación, sino de localización.

\- ¿Y porque no hemos visto ni la sombra de Gon hasta ahora?

\- No me reproches. Mi cadena apunta a esta dirección, debe andar cerca, no seas impaciente y no me llames señorita.

\- Con lo melindroso que te pones con tu ropa.

\- No puedo evitarlo, mi traje está en sus últimas.

Sin Gon a la vista, Killua se recostó sin ánimos.

\- ¿Qué crees que hará cuando lo encontremos?

\- ¿No puedes suponerlo? Vendrá con nosotros a luchar, no descansara hasta encontrar la verdad.

\- ¿Que otra verdad puede existir?- Killua empuño la tierra, recordando lo mal que lo vio- Es muy posible que el comandante este muerto, él debe asumir que...

\- Entiendo tu punto, he de confesar que mi mayor preocupación es que Gon no quiera afrontar la realidad.

\- ¿Crees que Kite está vivo?

\- Perderlo siempre fue una alta probabilidad, sin embargo… este vivo o no, debemos avanzar.

Killua noto que su estado de ánimo había cambiado.

\- Te has vuelto optimista, ¿Tanto nos cambió ese hombre?

\- _Yo confió en ustedes._ Estoy seguro de que él lo decía sinceramente, por eso sus palabras nos llegaron a todos. ¿Tú le creíste?

\- Sí...- admitió, sonrojado- Creo en él.

\- Yo también.

\- Creo en Gon.

\- Como todos.

\- No creo en los planes del presidente.

\- Nadie lo hace.

\- No me fío de nada de esto, de los Zodiacos, de la Asociación, del ataque de invasión al palacio, nada de nada.

\- Coincido completamente contigo.

La tensión entre ambos se suavizo…pero solo duro un instante porque, buscando a Gon, el ojiazul hallo una marca reveladora en un árbol medio caído.

Con la luz del sol alumbrándolo todo, a varios metros de distancia, vio algo en un roble a punto de venirse abajo; una pequeña pero notoria señal.

El escudo de la familia Zoldyck.

Dragones y serpientes enfrentadas figuraban en el tronco, lucía como si alguien lo hubiera trazado con un cuchillo. Killua sabía que no fue así. Esa marca era obra del puño poderoso de su padre, la imagen proveniente de un anillo con el emblema, el patriarca solía dejar esas pistas para advertirle a los suyos que no debían cruzar el límite de su terreno de pelea.

Su familia sabía que estaba allí.

A Killua le dio frió por toda su espina dorsal. Kami-sama, ¿Porque? ¿Qué pretendía la Asociación pidiendo ayuda de sicarios? ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo? ¡Esto era terriblemente inconveniente!

\- … ¿Me oyes?

\- Kurapika, cambia el plan para la invasión.

\- ¿Qué dices?- Tardó en reaccionar por lo insólito del pedido- Es tarde para eso.

\- ¡Debemos modificar el ataque!- Exigió, imaginándose todos los escenarios posibles que su familia podía llevar a cabo y que nadie en la Asociación podía ser capaz de considerar. Maldito Netero, ¿En que estaba pensando con tremendo apoyo pesado? Todo tenía un límite.

\- No entiendo, ¿Porque? ¿Viste algo?

\- Llama a Morel y a los otros.

\- No puedo.

\- ¡Diablos, te lo digo en serio!

\- Yo también. Al estar a pocos días de la estratagema, se decidió que dejemos los comunicadores para no interferir con los otros y hacer nuestra parte del plan. Ya se dieron las órdenes, no podemos cambiar nada.

Oír eso lo dejo abrumado, ¿No podían hacer ni una llamada para avisar? Consternado, Killua pensó con rapidez y llego a una única solución.

\- Si no podemos ayudar a los otros, cambiemos nuestro plan. ¡Ya, cámbialo todo!

\- ¿Que te está pasando?

\- Has calculado nuestra táctica hasta ahora, hazlo otra vez con mis ideas. Cuando encontremos a Gon, volvamos con los demás y hagamos algo nuevo…

\- ¿A qué viene esto, tan de repente?

\- Porque eres el único que puede modificar nuestra estrategia.

\- ¿Por qué el cambio? ¿Y porque precisamente de todos los batallones que nos hemos cruzado hasta ahora, debemos cambiar _nuestro_ plan? No juegues a la intriga conmigo.

\- ¿No te gusta solo porque tú lo juegas? ¿Quieres pruebas?

\- No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices- Kurapika hizo un gesto reflexivo- Tampoco hace falta que me pruebes nada. Por esta vez, te haré caso con la condición de que luego me lo expliques todo.

El Zoldyck lo observo fijamente, como intentando asimilar que si le hizo caso a la primera. Sus pulmones dejaron salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo con gran alivio.

\- ¿Realmente lo harás? ¿Crees en mí?

\- Si te creo. Además del comandante, tú fuiste de los primeros en creer en mis planes sin oponerte. No, no lo hago para retribuirte. Así como tú creíste en mi metodología, yo creeré en ti.

\- Vaya, vaya, al fin miras a otro lado.

\- ¿Qué dices?- Se giró hacia el horizonte, que no traía ningún cambio. Volvió su atención a Killua, desconcertado- ¿Mirar a dónde?

\- ¿A dónde más? A tu meta- Apunto su cara, como si fuera obvio- Tus ojos, sean del color que sean, siempre están fijos a esa meta. Por eso eres tan perseverante y por lo mismo nos tenías de menos a todos.

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿No es obvio?- Killua se encogió de hombros, era sencillo entenderlo si se lo pensaba un poco- Siempre estas mirando hacia adelante, Kurapika, haciendo sombra todo lo demás. Por eso te olvidas de la gente que está a tu alrededor. Es insoportable.

\- ¿Mi meta…?- Evoco todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, en su cabeza cada cosa cayo en su lugar y tuvo una epifanía- Espera un poco. ¿Nuestra discusión no era por un problema de confianza?…. Estas diciéndome que tú, que ellos, ¿Estaban preocupados por mí?

\- Eres un completo despistado.

Comenzó a darse cuenta del porqué de la confesión de Ponzu. " _Tengo miedo de lo que siento al estar con ustedes"._ Se trataba de esto.

\- Señor estratega, lo veo bastante sorprendido. ¿No sabía lo que sentían sus compañeros?

\- Tenías razón, me disculpo. Sé que no elegí las mejores palabras y la forma en la que te hable fue grosera.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, señor estratega? ¿Está admitiendo que cometió un error?

\- …Sí, pero no te acostumbres.

\- ¿Y la moraleja es?- musito, irónico.

\- Tengo la manía de ver a mi objetivo por delante de mí, es cierto. Eso es porque antes no tenía otra cosa que me importara. Ahora porque los veo a ustedes, a Gon y a ti, a todos los que están peleando, mi deseo es guiarlos y avanzar juntos hacia esa meta. Siento mucho si los hice pasar un disgusto, la verdad pensé que les hacia un favor. Quería lidiar con todo, olvidándome de apreciar sus propios esfuerzos. Al final, acabe sacando lo peor de mí y se los enseñe; es una vergüenza.

\- Eso es…,- Killua trago duro, incomodo- Muy cursi.

\- No soy un líder ideal, lo reconozco, pero ustedes son mis amigos y quiero seguir luchando a su lado.

Amigos. Esa palabra surgía con mucha recurrencia, más ahora que el recelo y la antipatía se evaporaron. Una tímida sonrisa le surgió de los labios, feliz porque alguien más entendiera el gran peso de esa única frase y la compartiera con él.

\- Si solo fueras más sincero…- Kurapika le sonrió de vuelta y esa fue, mirándola con atención, una sonrisa genuina y bonita- Ya me acorde de porque me gustas.

Kurapika puso distancia para que no notara su inmediato sonrojo. El joven asesino estiro la mano para agarrar un mechón dorado y jugar con él.

El blondo dudo sobre sus emociones. Fácilmente podía molestarse por lo descarado y arrojado que era, o sentirse halagado de esa declaración entre extraña y confiada de su parte.

Killua se le acercó sonriendo, causándole escalofríos.

\- ¿Nosotros somos solo amigos? ¿No que yo te gustaba?

\- No caeré en esa trampa- Se sobo la cara, acalorado- ¿Cuándo dejaras de jugar conmigo?

Si Pokkle o Ponzu estuvieran allí se hubieran reído de su incapacidad de respuesta. Al Zoldyck le divertía ponerlo en apuros.

\- Solo hasta verme reflejado en esos ojos rojos.

\- Mis ojos se vuelven de ese color solo frente a emociones fuertes.

\- Probemos, si te resistes.

\- ¿Probar que…?- Se arrepintió de seguirle la corriente. Killua puso esa cara de "Ya estás a medio camino de enamorarte de mí y me vale si eres muy tsundere para admitirlo".

\- ¿No quieres besarme?- Apuntó sus labios con picardía.

Estaba atento a cualquier reacción suya, todo sea para memorizarla y reírse a gusto después. Su jugarreta le salió torcida cuando Kurapika lo miro a los ojos, subió la mano de cadenas para tocar su cara y de repente, el nervioso era él.

 _"¿Lo harás?",_ quiso preguntarle con los labios trémulos y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

La mano del materializador pasó a mimarle la oreja, sin cortar el contacto con sus ojos. _"¿Va a besarme?"._ El pensamiento lo hizo estremecer y se adelantó al rostro de Kurapika para apurar el proceso. Rayos, estaba tan emocionado que su pelo chispeaba.

Bajo la luz intensa del sol, Kurapika pensó en todo y en nada, hipnotizado por los labios del Zoldyck.

Estaban seguros que tan pronto se tocaran, sería el comienzo de algo nuevo.

\- Lo sabía.

Kurapika se levantó rápidamente y el peliblanco rabio entre dientes.

\- Los dos sí que no pierden el tiempo- silbo Machi.

\- ¡Tú!

En un impulso de odio, un par de cadenas intensificadas se balancearon violentamente, mas no tuvo tiempo para asentar ningún golpe.

\- ¡Gon!- La voz alarmada de Killua lo distrajo.

Ella dejo caer la carga de su espalda, revelándose como el guía. El albino fue a su lado, tomándolo en sus brazos para comprobar su estado de salud.

\- ¿Tu lo tenías? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

\- Se los traje, Bastardo de la Cadena. ¿No lo buscaban?

\- ¿Que le has hecho, dónde estuviste? Contéstame ahora, asquerosa araña.

\- ¡Allá ustedes con sus problemas, tenemos una crisis!

.

* * *

.

Ponzu al fin hizo algo útil. Ella sabía de medicina y evaluó al pelinegro, según podía ver no traía heridas visibles y solo se encontraba desmayado.

\- Esta inconsciente- Dio la sentencia- Esperemos que despierte a su tiempo, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

\- Machi lo trajo- revelo Killua y para hacerlo rápido, resumió:- Esta con Kurapika ahora, arreglando sus asuntos.

\- ¡Ellos se van a matar!- Pokkle se paró, aterrado.

\- Déjalo.

\- No entiendes, Killua. Mi amigo la odia profundamente y esto es difícil para él.

\- Si seguimos respetando esa saña que se traen, ¿Las Hormigas Quimera no se darán cuenta que somos inestables? ¿No se aprovecharan sí saben que tenemos a dos personas que no se aguantan? No busco que se perdonen o se peleen, solo quiero que se den cuenta. No podemos seguir así.

\- Pokkle, él tiene razón- La peliverde lo tomo de la mano, deteniéndolo antes que fuera a buscar a su amigo- Déjalos, lo que debe ser será. Ellos lo necesitan.

Después de un cuarto de hora, Pokkle fue el primero en divisar al estratega y la ladrona bajando juntos de una gran colina. Se temió lo peor.

\- Hemos tomado una decisión- Declaro Kurapika. Atrás suyo, Machi se cruzó de brazos, como si todo ese asunto no le concerniera- Estamos en tregua, ahora somos iguales.

Silencio.

Pokkle abrió totalmente los ojos, el doble de perplejo que la chica _. "Otra solución no hay",_ pensó Killua amargamente.

\- Les tengo un anuncio de última hora. Cambiaremos nuestro plan de ataque.

\- ¿Q...que dices?

El arquero puso cara de mortificación, un cambio de planes a último momento no significaba algo bueno. A diferencia suya, el albino miro a Kurapika con un mensaje de gratitud que no encajaba allí. Como siempre, Machi no participo del tema.

\- Perdonen si sueno brusco pero...- Kurapika suavizo la voz, condescendiente- Debemos despertar a Gon.

Todos miraron fijo a Machi.

\- Solo le di a sus puntos de presión. Despiértenlo como quieran, no habrá problema.

Ponzu estaba a punto de ir en contra de la idea cuando Killua le gano la palabra.

\- Yo lo haré.

\- ¿Estará bien? Él puede reaccionar de un modo…

\- Como si quisiera despertarlo para que vea toda esta porquería.

Se arrodillo frente a Gon y comenzó a sacudirlo, primero con cuidado y luego con durísimas bofeteadas electrificadas.

Gon Freecs se despabilo por completo, despertándose aturdido.

\- ¿Que...que pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?- De repente, unas imágenes borrosas y detestables bailaron en sus ojos- ¡Kite! ¡Kite! ¿Dónde está Kite?

\- El comandante está muerto- Machi le corto toda esperanza, con la galantería de una empleada de funeraria.

\- ¡No, no, mentira! ¡Fue una pesadilla!

El hizo un escándalo. Furioso, confundido y dolido. Era una visión lamentable. Sospechando que pudiera liberar su Nen y este hacerse maligno como vio hace unas horas, Machi lo aprisiono usando sus hilos, obligándolo a permanecer sentado.

\- ¡Lo vengaremos, por favor, ven con nosotros!- suplico Ponzu, emotiva.

Kurapika tomó la palabra.

\- Por ciertos imprevistos, hemos organizado un nuevo plan táctico mientras no estabas. Te proponemos independizarnos del resto de los escuadrones y ejecutar nuestro propio ataque al Rey de las Hormigas Quimera. Quisiera que escuches mi plan y decidas si está bien. Eres nuestro líder de reemplazo, por favor, escucha y toma una,-

\- ¡No, no decidan nada sin Kite!

\- Debes escucharnos, cálmate.

\- ¡Basta, no asuman que está muerto! ¡Basta, basta!

Machi chasqueo la lengua, hastiada.

\- ¿Porque te engañas, niño llorón? Viste su cadáver. El jefe está acabado. Asúmelo, ¿No eres un Cazador?

Gon se mordió los labios. Él lo sabía, estaba consciente de ello, pero no podía consentir que tuvo una muerte tan cruel.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No finjan que les importa!- grito, perdiendo el control- Son asesinos, no respetan el valor de la vida. ¡No me confundan! Yo voy a seguir solo y terminare la misión. ¡Esto es algo personal!

Ponzu se mordió los labios, dolida por las duras palabras que jamás imagino oír de la boca de ese niño tan bueno.

Pokkle estaba incrédulo.

Kurapika se dijo a si mismo que se lo merecía, amonestándose por hablar con tan poco tacto en un momento tan horrible para el inocente y piadoso niño que lloro por la muerte de las hormigas quimera en su primera batalla. Gon comenzaba a teñir su alma de oscuro, igual que él.

\- Gon, respira un poco y déjanos hablar.

\- ¡Estúpido!

Killua no aguanto y Gon recibió su duro puño sin oponerse, ya que con los hilos de Machi no se podía mover.

\- ¡Baka, baka! ¡Eres un estúpido de remate!- Killua lo golpeo un par de veces más con fuerza bruta. Agarro el cuello de su chaqueta verde, enfrentando sus miradas- ¡Nada va a cambiar porque quieras que sea diferente! El comandante perdió, este es el infierno y tus amigos son asesinos. ¡Aguántate!

\- No es hora de volvernos locos, Killua, basta.

\- Cállate, abejona, este menso me va a escuchar.

\- ¡Déjame, esta pelea es mía!

\- No te hagas esto. Si quieres jugar al héroe o vengarte por tu maestro, piénsalo bien. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? Nos necesitas y nosotros a ti.

Gon guardo silencio, asimilado mucho en su cabeza.

\- Te conozco desde hace poco pero sé un par de cosas sobre ti. No eres tan noble como para sacrificarte por otra persona y tampoco tan indulgente como para dejar que te pisoteen, ¡Tú luchas por convicción! No me digas que viniste solo para apoyar a tu maestro, llorar sobre sus restos y acabar muerto a los pies del enemigo.

\- Déjalo, Killua- rogó Ponzu, asustada por la mirada que Gon estaba poniendo.

\- Yo me encargare, lo estás maltratando con tus palabras- Intento apaciguar el estratega.

\- ¡Atrás todos, déjennos! Yo soy el único con derecho de decirle todo lo que hay que escuchar y de partirlo a golpes cuando lo necesite.

Al oír esto, a Gon lo envolvió una furia incontenible.

\- ¡¿Porque haces esto?!

\- ¡Porque soy tu amigo! Te voy a marcar la cara con mis puños hasta que reacciones. ¡Despierta! Eres una decepción, ¿No te enseñaron a ser un líder? ¿No aprendiste nada? Por su memoria, por su honor, por lo que significó para nosotros, ¡Debes seguir a nuestro lado, porque Kite no lo logro!

De súbito, Gon abandono sus ojos vacíos y ardientes de cólera para ver a Killua con pasmo y calurosas lágrimas de rencor.

El hijo de Silva no sabía si con esto estaba echándole más leña al fuego hasta que vio el aura de su amigo mermarse. La respiración del pelinegro comenzó a regularizarse, al punto que los hilos de Machi, de los que fluían gotas de sangre, se aflojaron al empezar a calmarse.

En ese tenso minuto de quietud, Kurapika supo que era su hora de hablar.

\- Si no quieres el cargo, elije a un líder.

El niño quiso replicar, nombrar a Kite, fue incapaz. Era demasiado doloroso.

\- Gon, habla- insistió Killua, preparando el puño.

\- ¿Porque?- Hablo, cansado de todo- ¿Porque siguen aquí? ¿Porque pretenden seguir adelante como equipo si no lo somos, se odian y hacen a un lado?

\- Por el comandante- Kurapika uso su voz más delicada, que privatizaba para momentos como estos- Por "algo más grande que nosotros". Te necesitamos, Gon. Ya hemos perdido suficiente.

Decidieron esperar un rato hasta ver que era seguro liberarlo. Killua se separó cautelosamente del chico, dejando a Machi desprender sus hilos de Nen.

Viéndolo postrado y triste, Kurapika le tendió la mano.

\- Nos hacías mucha falta, ven.

El no quiso ponerse de pie, estaba muy debilitado. Desanimado, alzo la cabeza y vio al escuadrón, a esa combinación bizarra y anormal que nadie excepto Kite sabia liderar.

" _Si de verdad crees en ellos, te dejare guiarlos para cumplir esa meta"_

Una nueva emoción le ardió en el pecho y tomo la mano de Kurapika con afán despertado.

\- Killua, yo…

\- Ni lo menciones.

\- No iba a hacerlo- Gon apenas le sonrió- Supongo que así somos algunos amigos. Mi trabajo es decir locuras y el tuyo es permanecer calmado y detenerme. La verdad, estoy un poco feliz porque fueras tú… aunque duela muchísimo.

 _"Sin ti, realmente no lo lograremos. Quizás por eso eres el guardián"._ Recordó la tonta escena que Gon protagonizo al fingir ser de los suyos, de primeras él no encajaba con el perfil de guardián. Quizás fue elegido precisamente por ello.

\- Kite quería que persistiéramos juntos, yo también lo deseo. Sé que no soy un gran líder como el, no sé qué hacer, ni una sola idea pero… Aun así, ¿Podrían ayudarme a terminar con esto?

Ahora mismo sería un buen momento para separarse y huir, tirar por la borda la misión y olvidarse de todo pero viendo a Gon era imposible. El niño echo semillas en ellos, dando el fruto de un sentimiento noble por el que querían apostar.

\- Ni siquiera lo dudes, estamos contigo.

\- Sigamos adelante, juntos.

\- ¡Por Kite!

\- Si no hay de otra, supongo que también deberé trabajar.

\- Somos lo peor de los cazadores contra unos monstruos evolucionados; estoy seguro que ganaremos.

\- Chicos… ¡Gracias a todos!

A excepción de Machi, todos compartieron una mirada de mutuo acuerdo. Si iba a hacer algo, lo harían juntos hasta el final.

Esta reconciliación habría sido perfecta, de no ser por unos ojos asesinos que los acechaban desde lejos mientras su dueño cortaba el aire con sus cuchillas especiales.

.

.

.

 **Nota de Autora:**

Como ya se anticiparan, antes de la gran batalla pienso hacer otra sección de preguntas y respuestas pero aun no tengo otras todas las curiosidades para llenar el capitulo. Ya luego avisare si abriré la tercera sección o no, ¡Cualquier pregunta, teoría o comentario es bienvenido!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo que, la verdad espero, pueda subir la semana siguiente.

Gracias por su paciencia, Lugarth3.


	21. Fines a futuro

**Capítulo 18**

 _ **Fines a futuro**_

.

.

* * *

.

Entre prácticas y exámenes parciales, los encargos que le hacían y su persistente coraje de seguir adelante, cualquiera podía pensar que Leorio Paladiknight no tenía tiempo para sí mismo.

Pero se equivocaban.

El seguía su propia regla de salir a buscar suerte en bares nocturnos, acompañado de su mejor amigo Zepile, un comerciante de antigüedades más decente que él.

\- Yo, Leorio, no te lo vas a creer.

\- ¿Están dando rebajas en la tienda de celulares?

\- Mejor, una chica linda te busca.

\- ¡Que…! No, aguarda, no me juegues estas bromas antes de ir al bar, no he tomado nada aun para aguantar tu chiste.

\- Es en serio.

\- Zepile, no juegues con mi corazón.

\- Una chica te busca- repitió, pues él tampoco acababa de creérselo- Lo juro por mis cejas.

\- ¡¿Es de verdad?! Momento, ¿Es bonita, es joven, no es travestí? Desde que perdí esa apuesta ya no estoy seguro de nada.

\- Pude ver que era una chica autentica, vestía raro pero creo que es la moda.

\- ¡Genial! Es decir, ya era hora de que reconocieran a este galán.

Embriagado del júbilo, se peinó con las manos y corrigió su ropa para verse presentable. Seguro de su encanto, fue donde Zepile señalaba. Una figura esbelta y visiblemente femenina le esperaba, muy bien. Era hora de dar rienda suelta a su peculiar repertorio de frases para ligar.

\- ¡Señorita, ¿Me buscaba?! Yo soy Leorio-sama, conocido por ser el curandero de los corazones solitarios y le ofrezco dar una vuelta por el Mercado Bull.

La felicidad se evaporo al ver la cara de la muchacha, que lo miro furiosa y avergonzada.

\- … ¿Q-qué tal un paseo por la tienda de mascotas?

\- ¡Leorio-san, descarado sinvergüenza!

Zepile no supo que paso, pero no le sorprendió nada que su amigo terminara con media cara roja debido a una bofeteada que lo dejo tambaleante.

\- ¿Este es tu verdadero yo? ¿Tonteando como un crió hormonal? Muestra algo de seriedad.

Leorio se acomodó la mandíbula, que sintió desviada luego del golpe. Se aguantó las ganas de señalar ciertas orejas de perro que estaba viendo adelante.

\- Cheadle. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a buscarte.

\- Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Mira, reconozco que eres guapa pero nuestros polos chocan. Además eres mi jefa, mires por donde lo mires, no acabara bien.

\- Leorio-san.

\- Sé que te será difícil resistirte, después de todo soy un imán de nenas. ¡Pero podemos ser amigos!

\- Necesito hablar contigo en privado.

\- Cheadle, por favor, nuestro romance de oficina no puede ser.

\- No te ilusiones, ven por aquí.

Ella lo jalo de la oreja, igual que una madre a un niño castigado, obligándolo a seguirle a un sitio menos público. Curioso por el giro de eventos, Zepile los siguió hasta que se detuvieron y se fijó en un interesante cuchillo Ben en oferta.

\- ¿Nos puede dar privacidad?

\- Disculpe, señorita. Es la costumbre. Si le hace algo a mi amigo, después yo tengo que cargar con él.

\- No lo entiendo, pero no quiero averiguarlo tampoco… Leorio-san, debes saber una cosa muy importante.

\- Ya te dije, eres muy bonita pero mis gustos con respecto a las chicas son otras.

\- ¡D-déjate de tonterías y escúchame!- Cheadle enrojeció nerviosa. No todos los días alguien le decía bonita, mas no tenía tiempo para esto- Debo hablarte sobre Geru.

\- ¿Quién es Geru?

\- La Zodiaco Serpiente.

\- ¿La Morticia?

\- No quiero saber porque le pusiste tal nombre y con qué fin.

\- Párale, Cheadle, hoy es mi día libre y me voy de parranda. Déjame los asuntos de la Asociación y las marañas del presidente para luego, que tengo muchas mujeres hermosas esperando por mí. Los viernes con descuento del dos por uno en el gourmet del sushi están para atraer pecezuelas.

\- En serio lamento mucho interrumpir tu emocionante fin de semana. No lo haría de no ser porque tenemos un conflicto muy grave.

\- ¿No pueden estar tranquilos un rato?

Cheadle exhalo profundamente. Calma, con este hombre necesitaba tener paciencia.

\- Ya, Cheadle, te oigo, desembucha.

\- Como debes saber, nuestra Zodiaco Serpiente es una famosa cazadora de venenos y hace menos de treinta horas, nos comunicó que le robaron un objeto muy peligroso de su colección de tóxicos. Al mismo tiempo, Pariston Hill se borró del mapa. No pienso que sea casualidad. Para empeorar las cosas, Mizaistom Nana ha descubierto que nuestro informante, una Hormiga Quimera llamada Colt, está desaparecido.

\- Para el carro, ¿La Asociación tiene guardadas hormigas quimeras y no nos avisaron?

\- Colt acepto aliarse a nosotros a cambio de cierta información. Fuera de eso, me acabo de enterar que el presidente Netero ha estado entrenando con los mismos especímenes para estar en condición para el ataque definitivo- Cheadle reflejo a Leorio con sus lentes, mordazmente seria- Sí, tal como lo oyes. Los Zodiacos no tenemos poder, no nos guardan consideración. Pariston y el presidente…Todo este tiempo nos vieron la cara. ¡Ya no aguanto más! Si esto no cambia, presentare mi renuncia y la de mis compañeros, que piensan igual que yo.

\- Sigo sin entender lo del robo.

\- ¿Conoces la Rosa de los Pobres?

\- Pues claro, ¡esa cosa es brutal!

\- Geru trajo una Rosa del Pobre a mi laboratorio para comprobar su efectividad. Cuando concluí los exámenes que dieron positivo, ni ella ni yo hallamos el arma química por ningún lado- Leorio se tensó, congelado del pavor- No tenemos dudas, se la han robado para usarla en la guerra contra esas hormigas mutantes.

\- No…no se atreverían…

\- Sí lo harán- Cheadle sonó desamparada- No tengo idea de quién va a usarla o cómo van a transportarla, solo sé que esa Rosa infernal se creó para una cosa y solo una cosa: destrucción. ¡Gourteau del Este se convertirá en un país fantasma si la detonan!

\- ¡Tenemos que parar esto!

\- Yo no puedo. Lo lamento, ve tú.

Su estudiante la miro boquiabierto.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¿Por qué no puedes venir conmigo, el viejo te paro los pies? No me pidas que vaya solo, ¡¿Qué puedo hacer allá sin ti?!

Leorio la empezó a sacudir de los hombros, tocado en la desesperación. Cheadle quedo atónita ante su arrebato, pero lo dejo descargarse porque ella tampoco deseaba dejarlo solo.

\- Yo si quiero ir contigo…pero la Asociación necesita que me quede; Mizai piensa derrocar el sistema de los Hunter. Leorio, ¿No te acuerdas de lo que dije?- Ella toco el rostro del moreno con su mano enguantada- Yo te advertí que, de suceder cualquier cosa, tu tomarías mi lugar.

\- ¿Y los otros Zodiacos? ¿Ya se cansaron de pelear entre ellos?

\- En Gorteau del Este ya tienen suficientes guerreros. Ahora mismo, la guerra necesita de gente como tú.

\- Yo no…no soy un verdadero doctor, no puedo darle esperanzas a nadie.

Leorio recordó a su amigo muerto, Pietro. Su motivo para elegir la profesión, quería rendirle honor ayudando a otros pero esto era demasiado.

\- Ahora si te subestimas. No serás un doctor con título pero créeme que de muchas maneras puedes sanar.

\- ¿No lo dices solo para animarme?

\- Jamás mentiría sobre eso, creo en tus habilidades. Leorio-san, también debes creer en ti sino, ¿Cómo lo harán tus pacientes?

Su mente era un remolino de pensamientos contradictorios, oprimiendo su cráneo dolorosamente. Supo que Cheadle si le era sincera y pensó que, por más asustado que estuviera, esta también era una prueba para desafiarse a sí mismo. Su meta estaba cerca, no podía desviarse por tener miedo a lo desconocido.

\- Quiero ir.

\- Eso es. No importa que tan difícil sea, encontraras la manera de salvar muchas vidas. Estoy segura.

\- Lo que tienes que hacer tú parece igual de importante. ¿Lucharas contra la corrupción de Pariston?

\- La Asociación Hunter ya no es la misma, comienza a deteriorarse por dentro y voy a salvarla… Leorio-san, tú has hecho la diferencia y me devolviste la fe. Por favor, ve a Gourteau del Este y ayuda a cuantos puedas siendo tan alocado como solo tú puedes ser.

\- ¡Sí que lo haré!

Leorio no dudo, de lejos podía significar mucho trabajo y una tarea impropia para alguien como él, mas no quería decepcionar a Cheadle ni dejar desprotegido a nadie.

\- Zepile, guárdame unas nenas para cuando regrese. ¡Diles que fui a salvar al mundo!

La zodiaco no tuvo que decirle que fuera a la Asociación a pedir un medio privado para viajar inmediatamente a Gourteau del Este. Casi todos los rebeldes irían para allá.

\- Como no, salvar al mundo. Señorita, no cree él es un poco…- Zepile agito las manos, perplejo ante lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Cabeza dura? Precisamente por eso es bueno.

\- Iba a decir tarado, pero entiendo lo que quiere decir.

Ver a Leorio así de entregado, resultó y comprometido, con la frente en alto ante la adversidad le hizo tener una epifanía.

Si la Asociación Hunter se quedaba sin dirección, sus cazadores necesitarían de alguien para recuperar la fe. Ese alguien podía ser Leorio.

.

.

.

Siendo franco, le importaba muy poco si se perdían más vidas.

Los cazadores voluntarios, los rebeldes que no querían aceptar las órdenes de la Asociación, los regenerados que fueron forzados a combatir… Le importaba más la supervivencia del enemigo. En ellos, veía una potencia infinita de maldad que quería explorar hasta el núcleo.

\- ¡Felicitaciones por llegar a Ciudad Meteoro!

\- Es un nombre tonto- Rezongo una Hormiga Escorpión de sonrisa coqueta y atuendo muy sensual, que resaltaba sus generosos atributos humanos, pese a estar dentro de una cueva de horrores- Ya se me ocurrirá un título mejor. Humano, arrodíllate ante tu reina.

\- Y a tu rey- Agrego Rammot, sacudiendo su emplumado brazo.

\- ¡Oye, yo soy la única reina, no necesito consorte ni nada!- Reclamo Zazan, enfadada.

Una araña gigante con cara de anciano comenzó a balbucear.

\- Zazan-sama, si se vuelve reina, ¿Eso significara que ya no me necesitara más?- Pronuncio con labios fruncidos y lágrimas de tristeza cayendo por su arrugado rostro- ¡Yo necesito de usted, por favor, no me deje! Permítame seguir a su lado.

\- Allá vas otra vez- Zazan se cruzó de brazos, hastiada.

\- A algunos les gusta ser masoquistas, ¡Y a mí ningún humano me aguanta una pequeña pisada!- Se quejó Yunku, cuya lengua viperina resalía de sus dientes- Hasta ahora, no he conseguido un buen sirviente que resista en esta podrida ciudad que nos trajiste, Zazan.

\- Sera porque eres un bruto- comento una Hormiga Leopardo, superando en altura a todos allí- ¿Quién toleraría tus pezuñas sucias, peor si los dejas desnudos? Si sigues así nos quedaremos sin humanos para alimentarnos.

\- ¡Nadie te pregunto nada! Lo que yo hago con mis sirvientes es problema mío, ¿Leol, qué piensas?

\- Si seguimos discutiendo por todo, harán que el humano se nos escape- La Hormiga León prefirió enfocarse en lo importante- Por cierto, es raro que no se haya movido desde que nos vio aquí.

\- Uuh, es cierto, que extraño. ¿Te sientes con suerte, humano?- Ella deslizo cuidosamente su aguijón hacia el individuo, sonriendo ladina- ¿Quieres unirte a mí, a la Reina definitiva de las Hormigas?

\- Y a su rey.

\- De lo único que serás rey será del reino de los estúpidos, Rammot.

\- ¿Qué reina o que imperio? Se pusieron muy territoriales, ¡Hay mucho espacio para correr y viajar!- Cheetu llevó las manos a su espalda, aburriéndose rápido- ¿Por qué no conseguimos un sitio mejor? Aquí no puedo correr tanto como quiero.

\- ¿No te puedes quedar quieto? Eres molesto- Yunku demostró su desagrado sacudiendo sus patas de caballo.

\- Ciertamente, tus gritos se cuelan por mis oídos cuando oigo mi música- Leol le enseño su reproductor portátil, una de sus aficiones además de ser uno de los pocos que usaba ropa humana.

\- ¿Me están mandando a callar? Todos están tirando órdenes como Colt. En especial este gran león, por favor, primero esfuérzate por conservar vivo a tu propio escuadrón.

Eso fue un golpe bajo y Leol estaba por lanzarse a por su compañero e iniciar una pelea digna de león y leopardo que seguro acabaría en persecución por toda la cueva, de no haber sido por Rammot que, de la nada, empezó a gritar como si tuviera derecho a romper tímpanos ajenos.

\- ¡Ahora me acuerdo, fue el! Antes de irse, Colt menciono algo raro. Dijo que vendría alguien para negociar con nosotros, no me creo que lo dijera en serio. ¿Y es este humano, el negociador?

\- Sobre eso...- El humano sonrió abiertamente, saludándolos con una mano abierta- Yo soy un humano diferente, siéntanse en confianza conmigo.

\- Patrañas.

Los usurpadores de Ciudad Meteoro intercambiaron miradas, aproximándose cada uno a por el hombre, buscando por donde atacar primero porque querían arrancarle hasta los huesos y no compartir ni un retazo de carne.

No tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada.

Yunku ni siquiera pudo fanfarronear sobre sus gustos sádicos para atemorizar a su presa cuando toco el suelo cual costal de papas. Quedo tieso y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Su pérfida lengua no volvería a moverse jamás.

\- Creo que exagere un poco.

El humano se sacudió las manos, inmutable.

\- Me avisaron que serían poco cordiales, bueno, es mi culpa por tener expectativas. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿les parece?... ¡Bienaventurados, Hormigas Quimera! Un conocido en común nos ha reunido con mucho esfuerzo para hablar sobre un asunto…

\- ¿Quién rayos es este?- Zazan se enfadó muchísimo porque le robara la atención- Sonríe mucho.

\- ¡Eso fue bárbaro!- Halago Cheetu- Hizo un gran movimiento en microsegundos.

\- Yo tenía razón- Rammot escupió odio- Colt nos traiciono. Esta es una trampa.

\- No tan rápido, no lo interpreten así. Tomo mucho trabajo reunirlos en un solo lugar. Admito que gracias a esa hormiga llamada Colt fue sencillo, aunque me extraña que le hayan hecho caso. Por lo que pude ver, es el clásico líder concienzudo que se gana enemigos y ustedes no suenan muy simpáticos al mencionar su nombre.

\- ¡No digas su nombre!- Rammot era el más reacio a oír de su viejo líder- Es un arrastrado sin dignidad, tan pronto desaparece la Reina él se va a buscarla como un imbécil, en vez de vivir la nueva libertad y conquistar ciudades como hacemos nosotros. Sabía que planeaba algo cuando me lo encontré ayer y me pidió venir.

\- Yo también me lo encontré- Guardando su reproductor, Leol ojeo cautelosamente al asesino de su compañero- Naturalmente, me sorprendió que no mencionara a su adorada Reina. El Nido entero sabe que está muerta pero él es el único que no quiere creerlo. Aparte de avisarme de la muerte de Flutter, me pidió que pasara por el nuevo reino de Zazan para hablar sobre algo que me convendría.

\- ¡Oh, ¿A ti te dijo eso?! ¡Me juro que yo era el primero!- Prorrumpió Cheetu, haciendo rabietas- Yo tampoco me lo esperaba de él, siempre tan recto y aburrido…

\- Machos estúpidos- Bufo Zazan, disgustada- Debieron saber que era una trampa cuando Colt los cito a aquí, sin mi permiso como reina. ¿Qué esperaban, si él no está aquí?

\- No está porque nos vendió- Grito Ranmat, alterado.

\- No. El comandante Colt no los vendió, les ha dado una oportunidad. ¡Y esa oportunidad soy yo!

\- ¿Qué rayos estas balbuceando, humano?

\- Creo que empezamos con la pata equivocada. Déjenme presentarme como es debido. Mi nombre es Pariston Hill, soy Vicepresidente de la Asociación Hunter, ¿Recuerdan esa horda de gente que iba tras ustedes y acababa en el estómago de su Reina? Pues, yo soy uno de los jefes que mando a hacer esa operación.

\- No me creo ni uno de tus dientes- Cheetu no paraba de saltar alrededor, quería salir y correr largas distancia, no escuchar a un humano raro.

\- Lamento la pérdida del minotauro de ahí- Apunto al cadáver de Yunku sin remordimientos- Supongo que no era la gran cosa para ustedes, tampoco lo percibí muy fuerte. Señorita, usted sí tiene presencia. Se merece el título de reina.

\- Ja, ¿Lo ven, plebeyos? Hasta un humano puede reconocer la grandeza cuando la ve.

\- Si me permite, Reina Hormiga- Zazan sonrió gustosamente, cosa que a Pike no le gustó porque no era a el- Alguien tan glamorosa como usted no merece un sitio pútrido y acabado como este. Su belleza merece un verdadero palacio, un lugar confortable y superior a cualquier otro. ¡Debe estar en lo alto, no desperdicie esa asombrosa imponencia que tiene!

Ranmot estaba por bromear de lo tonto que sonaba eso cuando vio a Zazan sonriéndole al rubio.

\- Bien, humano raro. Oiré lo que tengas que decir.

¿Y ella decía que ellos eran los tontos?

Zazan desprecio por completo a Pike, que dolido se postro en una esquina para llorar amargamente. El resto de hormigas macho suspiraron; que crédula solía ser a veces.

\- Anda. Dime todo lo que me merezco.

Pariston sonrió anchamente, encantador.

\- Un reino fuera de precedente, que ni los humanos podamos tocar.

\- ¡¿Y cómo nos alimentaremos?!

\- No hará falta, rey Rammot, les enviare mucha comida deliciosa.

Leol viro los ojos, incrédulo ante ese circo. ¿Nadie veía que el humano intentaba lavarles el cerebro? Ni siendo hormigas o mitad humanas, sus compañeros caían como niños a los que prometían dulces.

\- Es un farol, solo nos quiere sacar de aquí.

\- Nada de eso. Yo quiero llevarlos a un lugar mejor para sus gustos y adecuado para sus necesidades. Ya lo tengo todo listo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Un lugar…digno para hormigas quimera?- Zazan quedo anonadada.

\- Por supuesto, ¡Quiero llevarlos de regreso a sus salvajes orígenes!

Pariston grito esto con una espontaneidad y seguridad tales que las Hormigas Quimera dudaron por un momento. Hasta Cheetu, el menos intelectual de todos juntos, estaba un poco confundido.

\- ¿Nuestros… orígenes?

\- ¿No saben?- Pariston se sorprendió un tanto, ¿No tenían noción de dónde venían? ¡Perfecto para su plan!- Las Hormigas Quimera vienen de un misterioso sitio conocido como el Continente Oscuro. Su antigua Reina vino de allí.

\- Hhn- Zazan frunció el entrecejo, desencantada- ¿Para que ir a un sitio que ya tuvo a su reina? No me gusta llevar cosas usadas. Quiero algo nuevo.

\- Sera viejo y usado pero usted puede cambiarlo para hacer lo que quiera allí, reina Zazan. Vaya y se convertirá en toda una celebridad, no obstante… ¿Ser la reina de un tercio del mundo será suficiente para usted? Yo no lo creo, ¡Ser la Reina del Continente Oscuro es lo ideal! Los humanos mediocres y enclenques como yo se arrodillaran a sus pies, para honrarle le mandaremos sacrificios humanos a diario con todo gusto.

\- Eso…eso suena tan tentador.

Zazan cayó lentamente en esa fantasía. Su cariñoso aliado Pike no pudo sino compartir la misma idea, imaginándose a sí mismo al lado de la reina del nuevo mundo.

\- También, tendrán mucho espacio por donde correr y para cazar todo tipo de criaturas- Completo Pariston, mirando de soslayo a Cheetu y Leol.

Dentro de él, Pariston agradeció al ex líder de escuadrón de las hormigas por traicionar a su especie y darle esta oportunidad de reunión.

Con tal de saber de la trágica verdad de su amada reina, Colt le contó todo lo que sabía sobre las preferencias de sus compañeros más relevantes. Pareciera tonto pero Pariston sabía que esta información le sería muy útil para cuando tuviera que hablar con estas bestias, seduciéndolos con lo que querían y forzándolos a tomar la decisión que quería que tomaran.

\- ¿Y por dónde está el tal Continente Oscuro?

 _"Ya cayeron, bichos",_ se vanaglorio Pariston.

\- Reina Zazan, déjemelo a mí. Yo la llevare a usted y a su séquito allí a la brevedad, con una sola condición.

\- ¿Haa? No me acuerdo que tuviera que deberte algo, humano.

\- Solo una pequeña cosa- Pariston extendió sus brazos y los miro a todos, contentísimo- ¡Quiero que se diviertan mucho!

Con esto, una parte de su plan estaba hecha.

.

.

.

Lento pero seguro, avanzaban a la capital gracias a un atajo apuntado por Morel en el mapa que les dejo.

Machi vendría después, diciéndoles que era suficiente con que uno de ellos tuviera un hilo suyo para seguirles el rastro más tarde. Según Kurapika, ella haría de señuelo por posibles enemigos al acecho.

Nunca se imaginaron que, en vez de una hormiga quimera, se encontrarían con algo igual de peligroso.

\- ¡Muévanse, muévanse, es un pervertido!

Como siempre, Ponzu fue la primera en gritar.

Impulsivo por el sentir de alarma, Pokkle lanzo una flecha hacia donde apuntaba la chica pero no alcanzo a oír ningún impacto excepto a los arbustos sacudiéndose.

Intuyendo peligro adelante, Gon Freecs se agacho. A su lado, Killua brinco para atrás, advirtiendo un haz de luz cortante venir hacia él, y luego a Kurapika, quien activo su habilidad para escudarse.

Apuntando al sol, un par de hojas afiladas se revelaron. Seguidas de un desordenado cabello rojo en puntas. El equipo del Freecs distinguió varios dientes de tiburón saludándolos con una sádica sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Enemigo o aliado?!

\- Un vicioso- Hablo una voz viril, su pausada respiración constataba con los músculos que lucían más huesudos que carnosos- Pensé que la chica venia sola, mala mía.

\- ¿Yo?- Ponzu se señaló, asustada.

Sin dudarlo, el arquero se puso frente a ella con flechas listas.

\- Encima con novio. ¡Esta guerra sí que enciende pasiones!

Gon y Killua intercambiaron una mirada, coincidiendo en una cosa; ese hombre era peligroso.

\- Usted se verá humano pero no me lo parece- El estratega también se dio cuenta, cauteloso- ¿Quién es y que quiere?

\- Tú tampoco estas mal, te ves de mi preferencia.

A una agilidad insólita, el sujeto salto a las ramas de un árbol cercano, de este paso a otros troncos y los pateo para que cayeran bellotas e insectos encima del escuadrón.

Ponzu llamo a sus abejas para alcanzarlo pero le jugaron en contra al caerle una colmena gigante, descargando la pegajosa sustancia en su gorro.

Antes que el pelirosado pudiera apuntarle, el enemigo corto a tiempo récord varias raíces desgastadas para atraparlo en una enredadera. Cuando Pokkle quiso darse cuenta, el rufián lo empujo a un aglomerado de piedras durísimas. Antes del impacto, Pokkle ofreció su brazo surdo para amortiguar la caída que dolió como si le hubiera roto la espina.

El enemigo si tuvo complicaciones con el heredero de los Zoldyck.

Ambos sabían balancearse a la velocidad del sonido sobre bases inestables. Iban igualados hasta que Killua se echó para atrás con una finísima mancha de sangre resbalándosele por la cuenca de un ojo.

Su contrincante se escapó antes que pudiera reaccionar al daño infligido.

Perseguirlo no fue difícil para la nariz de Gon, que lo espero para sorprenderlo por la espalda con un abrazo opresor, cerrando sus manos contra los brazos de este, impidiéndole usar su arma de doble corte. Por desgracia, no conto a esos dientes ultra afilados que le rasgaron el hombro y un pedazo de camiseta, haciendo flaquear su agarre. Cosa que el hombre aprovecho para bajar la cabeza rápidamente y tirar a Gon, que termino en el suelo con la espalda adolorida.

Antes de poder levantarse para seguir el encuentro, Gon oyó un chirrido muy conocido en medio. Previniendo que podía perseguirlo otra vez, el pelirrojo lo pateo en la nariz para después girarse a enfrentar a Kurapika, por cuyas manos danzaban un par de cadenas con aura.

\- Quieto, no se atreva a hacer ni un movimiento.

\- No pongas esa cara, eres muy bonita para eso.

\- ¡Silencio, aléjese de mi compañero!

\- No te preocupes, solo me interesan las jovencitas- Dicho esto, evaluó juguetonamente a Kurapika de pies a cabeza- ¡Con una historia entretenida!

No supo cómo lo hizo. Tal vez fue la distracción por la arena que le arrojo o la velocidad increíble con que se le acerco, pero Kurapika pudo sentir la violencia de esas tijeras malignas chocando con sus cadenas. ¿Qué rayos, no podía romperlas?

\- Imposible, estas tijeras no traen Nen- Se tomó un segundo para comprobar que efectivamente eran tijeras ordinarias- ¿Cómo puede manejar este poder?

\- Por estas cosas, soy cazador de Listas Negras.

\- ¿Cazador…?- Una luz deslumbrante le dio en los ojos.

Cegándolo con la luz solar reflejada en el dorso de las tijeras, su oponente saco una pistola y le disparo; eso fue lo de menos.

Las cadenas atraparon las balas al mismo tiempo que ese ser malicioso tiro el revólver y descubrió otra tijera escondida, teniendo éxito en cortarle un mechón y de paso raspándole una oreja.

Frente a él, el sujeto le sonría macabramente.

\- ¿Qué…que pretende?

A toda respuesta, le enseño las tijeras con restos de pelo.

\- Esta es mi habilidad, preciosura. Al comerme tu hermoso cabello lo sabré todo de ti- Sin preámbulos, se llevó la ganancia a su boca y comenzó a masticar- Mi habilidad me permite saberlo todo de mis enemigos. En esta guerra, es una estrategia altamente ventajosa que… ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Eres un chico?!

A tiempo, el escuadrón se reagrupo e hicieron un círculo alrededor de ese anormal para acorralarlo.

\- Tampoco llegas a los veinte… ¡Oh, impresionante, eres un Especialista!- Kurapika y compañía quedaron perplejos- No,… no lo eres. ¡Un advenedizo del Nen! Un Materializador con mucho en juego. Ni siquiera te corte cerca de la raíz y ya puedo sentir el poder de tu Voto en cada hebra…

\- ¿Quién…quién diablos es este?

\- Es Binolt, un Cazador de Listas Negras y sádico asesino.

\- ¿Lo conoces, Ponzu?

\- Hay una recompensa por su cabeza, a pesar de ser un Hunter. Nunca fue atrapado y no porque no lo intentaran.

\- ¿Un asesino en serie? …No, este no es como esos novatos.

Killua se limpió la sangre, profundamente impresionado. Para estar en la clase baja en materia de asesinos, ese Bilont pudo haberle cortado la cara por poco.

\- Es hábil y tiene grandes reflejos- Opino Gon, analizando al personaje.

\- Se rumorea que está a la par de Jones, el carnicero- Siguió informando Ponzu, que se conocía la nómina de los criminales por su tiempo en la Torre de Nippo- Aunque es más rápido que él y en vez de usar las manos, este pervertido se las apaña con tijeras.

\- Mis queridas amigas, que hoy usare para el condenado de aquí- Apunto a Kurapika, escupiendo el cabello amarillo- No me amenaces con esa mirada de muerte, a menos que realmente puedas hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo?- A Killua se extrañó que Kurapika quedara callado de la nada; parecía congelado.

\- Kurapika, ¿Qué significa esto, tú le entiendes?

\- No le hagan caso. Gon, Killua, no dejen que los toquen.

\- Te ves muy empoderado al frente de este grupo de jovencitos. ¿Qué clase de soldado eres? ¿Para qué viniste a la guerra, sino a morir? Un líder que se escuda en niños pequeños, lamentable.- Cambio su tono de voz, ahora estaba serio.

Se desprendió de su cinturón lleno de artilugios afilados, dejándolo caer al suelo, para ponerse en posición de combate.

\- Ven y pelea conmigo, ¿O solo sabes tirar cadenas?

\- Sera bastardo.

\- Yo también me canse de el- Rezongo Ponzu, sacando una pistola y efectuando el primer disparo.

El hombre la eludió, solo para darse cuenta que no era un disparo común sino de gas letargo. En secreto, Ponzu había perfeccionado sus habilidades en la química y las amoldo a sus nuevas técnicas de armamento. A su vez, Pokkle dejo su Emisión atrás para usar flechas de verdad. Mientras el gas se esparcía y el hombre intentaba escaparse, Pokkle le atino un tranquilizante en la pierna.

Binolt acabo rindiéndose, tan drogado que no podía mover los brazos y pies.

\- Hn, al fin hicieron algo útil ustedes dos.

\- Killua, no seas critico- pidió el guardián, extrañado porque Kurapika le quedara viendo de esa ardiente manera al hombre de las tijeras- ¿Qué hacemos con él?

\- Puede tener información, interroguémoslo. Ponzu, supongo que tienes el antídoto para su condición.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Para qué lo quieres?

\- Para negociar.

Kurapika se arrodillo ante el hombre y le enseño la jeringa.

\- Usted elige, remedo de Sweeny Todd. O responde con completa franqueza nuestras preguntas o lo dejamos varado aquí. ¿Qué elige?

\- Us…ustede…s, si, si son…viles, como…como yo.

\- ¿Sí o no? Aprenda a hablar y con respeto- Kurapika invoco una de sus cadenas, que no sorprendió ni alarmo al hombre- Supongo que sabe que esta cadena me dirá si está mintiéndome o no.

\- S-sí…lo sé, y lo…Ha-are,…pregun…ten, niños.

.

.

.


	22. Operación Celada

**Capítulo 19**

 _ **Operación Celada**_

.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Me repites lo que acabas de decir? ¿Qué pediste?

\- Pedí cinco platos de espagueti, tres botellas de cola de las grandes y el pastel chocolatero más grande que tenga el restaurante al que me vas a invitar.

\- ¡No te invitare tremendo menú!

\- Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

Una risa jovial le siguió, podía oírla perfectamente a través de la línea.

\- Con mis compañeros iremos la ciudad en un par de horas, ¿No quieres conocer a mi escuadrón?

\- ¿Estas de broma? Los títeres de Neferpitou están por doquier.

\- Nah, puedo quitarlos del radar en dos minutos.

\- Te confías demasiado.

\- No confió, sé exactamente que hacer- La voz se volvió grave de repente- Si no vas a invitarme a comer, te pediré otra cosa. ¿Puedes conseguirme un mapa de la ciudad capital?

\- ¿Quieres dártelas de turista?

\- Ikalgo, sabes que no hablo de un mapa normal.

El pulpo se sobresaltó, incrédulo porque le estuviera pidiendo esas cosas por teléfono.

\- Lo sé, Killua, ¿No te basto con conocer el hospital al que te lleve para hacerte una idea de lo difícil que es esa ruta?

\- Quiero conocerla mejor.

\- ¿Qué planeas?

\- Es un secreto. Por si las dudas, Ikalgo, ¿Ascendiste a guardia del palacio real?

\- Ni cerca- Ikalgo inmediatamente entendió a lo que su amigo se refería- Pero tengo un contacto, lo convencí de ser compañeros para la misma causa.

\- No me digas, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Gyro.

\- ¿Ese quién es?

\- Es la palabra mágica. No soy solo yo, hay otros que saben lo que significa. Las Hormigas Quimera comienzan a recordar su pasado como humanos aunque no lo admitan y Gyro es…Una memoria de un amigo que nos une.

\- Así que conseguiste gente que piensa igual como tú, me alegro. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor a tu contacto?

\- No te abuses, que bastante me costó convencer a Welfin.

\- Por favor, necesito saber unas cuantas cosas sobre el interior del palacio, ¿Me ayudas, amigo?- Sin verlo, podía imaginar a Killua sonriendo como gato persuasivo.

\- Me estas poniendo en una difícil.

\- Ikalgo, no seas mezquino que se te sube la tinta.

\- ¡Ese chiste es malísimo!

\- ¿Hay chistes de pulpos buenos?

\- ¡Que no soy un pulpo! Por la reina hormiga, ¿Por qué no renací como un calamar?

Intercambiando una que otra palabra en código para que no se filtrara la información, Killua quedó satisfecho.

\- Te llevare el bendito mapa. ¿Puedes venir al mismo lugar que nos conocimos?

Tenía que hablar con referencias para que Killua captara el mensaje sin muchos detalles. Por supuesto, el niño recordó donde y desde que distancia le disparo sus pulgas chupasangre.

\- Si puedo.

\- Te hare el favor, espero que sepas lo que haces.

\- Sí, sí, cuídate tú también para que no te hagan sopa de molusco.

\- ¡Serás Kill…!

Cortó la llamada y le devolvió el comunicador a Kurapika, que bien podía estar convencido de sus tácticas más no de sus colaboradores.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? No es por dudar de ti pero ¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en esas hormigas? La verdad es que, sin tus espías el plan no podría llevare a cabo…

\- Despreocúpate, estratega. Lo tengo todo cubierto, Ikalgo es de confianza. ¿Siempre levantas prejuicios para todo?

\- Entiende que en nuestra situación…

\- ¿Y nuestro maestro de las tijeras, como le va?

\- Asombrosamente emprendedor.

A parte de ellos, el resto se encontraba trabajando sobre la tierra con diferentes herramientas rusticas que se hicieron del bosque.

\- Sé que mi cadena no lo desmintió cuando dijo querer ayudarnos pero no esperaba que nos lo demostrara en carne propia.

Binolt dejo de escarbar para mirar al rubio, resentido.

\- ¿Tenia opción? Pusieron a prueba mi honor de rufián. Que quede claro que no lo hago porque le tenga miedo, señorito Kuruta. Alguien que es mártir de su propio Nen no vale la pena para mí.

Killua arqueo una ceja, sin entender porque Binolt despreciaba la habilidad de Kurapika, como si esta no fuera útil para hacerle daño y se lo recordaba a cada oportunidad. Sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta si preguntaba, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban e ir al sitio acordado.

\- Ya me voy.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

\- ¿Te indigna que me preocupe por ti, Killua?

El joven no le contesto, dándose la vuelta antes que notara su sonrojo y echar a correr por el sureste.

\- Se ha vuelto más rápido y decidido- opino el rubio, viendo al chico convertirse en un punto difuso luego de tres segundos.

" _¿Sea porque ahora tiene la motivación que necesitaba? Me alegro por él"_ , a Kurapika le contento que las dudas de su compañero hayan sido despejadas de su mente. Aunque tuviera un título de asesino y gran habilidad, Killua no dejaba de ser un niño buscándose a sí mismo.

Hablando de asesinos con doble moral.

\- Para decir que ayuda a la causa de la humanidad, sigue llevando sus mañas en cintura, señor Bilont.

\- ¡Es por seguridad! ¿Quién sería tan imbécil para ir desalmado en estos tiempos de guerra? Por más tentador que suene, no quiero renacer como un monstruo.

\- A usted le dieron la pena de muerte cuando lo trajeron a esta misión, dígame. ¿Por qué desea ayudar a la Asociación que odia?

\- Señorito Kuruta, es muy simple. ¿Cómo volveré a vagar tranquilo por el mundo, sabiendo que esos bichos andan por ahí? Desde hace meses, tengo líos para encontrar presas de mi gusto.

\- Enfermo fetichista.

Bilont se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado a los malos comentarios. Gon le ofreció una botella de agua y le pregunto porque no empleaba Shu (Envolver) para reforzar su espiocha.

\- No, prefiero usarlo con mis tijeras. Aún tengo fuerza para seguir cavando, tú hazlo del otro lado.

Nervioso, Gon se rasco la mejilla izquierda. Sus compañeros no eran muy versados en la materia pesada. Ponzu tenía problemas al maniobrar una pala. El más empeñado era Pokkle, que usaba hasta la última de sus flechas para crear una herramienta parecida al martillo o al mazo con material de roble quemado.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Existe otro método para lograrlo más rápido?

El hijo de Ging recordó que no era su primera vez en un desierto y menos en condiciones de intenso labor. Su maestra Bisky le hizo pasar horrores en su primer entrenamiento. Excavar a pulmón no era nada comparado a intentar dormir con una piedra pesadísima colgándole de la cabeza.

\- ¿Eres de Intensificación, Gon? Puedes bombardear el interior.

\- ¡¿Se puede?!

\- Sí. ¿Tienes una habilidad lo bastante fuerte para ello?

\- ¡Ozu! Mi Jajanken.

\- Conseguida la dinamita, ahora el seguro… ¡Oiga, señorito, ¿Tenemos a alguien que pueda sostener la gruta desde adentro para que no se derrumbe?!

Kurapika hizo un mohín ante esa falta notoria de respeto.

\- Por desgracia, la tenemos- Apunto a Machi, que en ese momento estaba comiendo fruta, recostada en el césped, un ejemplo de compañera cooperativa- Los hilos de esa mujer son resistentes y duraderos, se extienden sin límite y podrán soportar el peso.

\- Bárbaro, está decidido.

\- ¿Y cómo le haremos para saber hacia dónde y cuánto cavar?- Metido en su suyo, Pokkle se tardó para preguntar lo obvio.

\- Killua fue a verse con un aliado que le dará los mapas que necesitamos.

Ponzu se paró, irritada.

\- ¿Para eso fue su llamada de emergencia? ¿Y ahora anda por ahí, como gato libre?

\- Kurapika, ¿Es idea mía o estás dándonos tareas _muy_ diferentes? ¿No decías que no tenías favoritos?

Pokkle y Ponzu lo fulminaron, recelosos. Hasta Gon se sintió apenado de progresar más que ellos.

\- Sigue siendo tarea importante.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, gracias a tus abejas pudimos enviar los mensajes de advertencia al escuadrón de Morel tal como exige el plan pero ya no debes hacerlo más. Ahora tienes tiempo, úsalo para enlistarte al ataque.

\- Aun así, quiero ayudar…de otra manera que no sea cavando.

\- ¿No eres una cazadora especializada en química? Fabrica algo acorde a esta situación- Ponzu abrió mucho los ojos, como si le acabaran de recordar quien era hace mucho tiempo- Puedes inventar algo usando las plantas de este campo, no olvides que esta tarde nos adentraremos a la ciudad.

\- ¡Ponzu, si quieres yo te ayudo!- Ofreció Gon, feliz con las manos sucias- Tengo olfato para las hierbas.

\- Gracias, Gon, me servirá mucho.

\- Tan pronto Killua llegue te encargaras de la topografía de nuestro plan, Pokkle.

\- Te aprovechas que soy bueno con los planos, Kurapika.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, yo traigo un gas adormecedor- comento Ponzu, distraída- Nunca tuve oportunidad de usarlo porque es más eficiente en espacios cerrados. ¿Y de que me sirve adormecer a una hormiga quimera, si ni siquiera puedo llevarla a donde yo quiero?

\- No digas eso- Dijo Gon, recordando a su maestro- Una verdadera cacería se compone de un cazador y su presa, para ambos es una lucha de supervivencia. Si dudas, la presa se aprovechara.

\- Ciertamente, debemos superar el instinto animal del enemigo con estrategia y planificación- Afirmo Kurapika- Bilont, espero que haya sido serio cuando se ofreció a cuidar este lugar.

\- Soy un hombre honrado. Digo, hasta un villano tiene sus códigos.

\- ¿Esta seguro que podrá proteger este sitio de potenciales amenazas? Hablo por su habilidad.

\- ¿Por quién me toma, señorito Kuruta? Algunas hormigas quimera tienen cabello también, sabré apañármelas. Deberían dejarme un par de abejas por si las dudas.

\- No es posible, mis abejas pueden ser abrumadas por un ataque de Nen y quedar aturdidas.

\- ¿Qué tal si le dejamos el comunicador?- Gon dejo perplejo a todo el mundo- Yo confió en usted, señor Bilont. Podrá no tener los motivos correctos para ayudar pero si lo creo capaz de echarnos una mano. Kurapika, dale el comunicador de Kite, por favor.

\- No creo.

Quedo en una encrucijada; por un lado tenían a un degenerado psicópata que conocía su secreto, muy capaz de traicionarlos a última hora, y por otro lado, la sugerencia de Gon, que se convirtió en su superior al mando.

\- Con todo respeto, mi niego. Tenemos que considerar…

\- ¡Eres un grosero! El señor Bilont cree en tu plan y por eso nos está ayudando.

\- Gon…- Kurapika maldijo que el albino no estuviera allí, el sí sabría cómo calmar a su amigo- Él es muy sospechoso, no pertenece a un escuadrón de los Zodiacos, tampoco es como los detractores de la Asociación, o del grupo de Morel, de los que puedo prever sus actos.

\- No confías en el señor Bilond.

\- Esta operación es muy importante. No quiero fallas.

\- El señor Bilond no te fallara. A decir verdad, cuando usaste tu cadena de la verdad en el me moleste un poco. ¿Por qué necesitas pruebas para todo?

\- Mi cadena pudo funcionar con él en ese momento pero la honestidad cambia con el tiempo. Entiende, Gon. Puede darnos la vuelta. Ayudarnos no prueba…

\- El comandante Kite nunca te pidió pruebas de nada, te valoraba por encima de todo. Serán mi escuadrón ahora pero también son mis amigos, ¡Y no necesito pruebas para creer en un amigo!

Perplejo por la tozudez de Gon para con el hombre que acababan de conocer, Kurapika entendió que no podía ir en contra de esos ojos, decididos y audaces, y cedió como pocas veces en la vida.

\- Tú ganas, le dejare el comunicador.

Una ventisca trajo a Killua de regreso, cargando una mochila llena.

\- ¿Me perdí algo?

Curioso los miro a todos y como intuyendo algo en el aire, suspiro desganado.

\- ¿Tendremos más charlas emocionales? Déjenlo ya.

\- El sí da miedo, es un sádico- apunto Bilond, sin disimulo- ¡Oye, gatito, tienes talento para el asesinato!

¿Eso fue un halago? El le enseño sus tijeras, moviéndolas como si estuviera por degollar a alguien.

\- No me lo recuerde, señor caníbal.

La coraza infantil y adorable de Killua engañaba a mucha gente, hasta a lo más atentos. Bilond debía ser excepcionalmente intuitivo para identificarlo.

\- Usted debe ser de los buenos para darse cuenta de mi verdadera naturaleza.

\- Admito que lo escondes bien, una sed asesina dentro de un chico tan lindo siempre es agradable.

\- ¿Lindo? ¿Yo?

Kurapika frunció el ceño.

\- Ni lo intente, nuestro compañero es un Zoldyck, alabarlo para engatusarlo no funcio…

\- ¿Me dijo _lindo_?- El albino desvió la mirada, ruborizado.

Todos le quedaron viendo, impresionados por qué hiciera esa cara tímida, tan adorable.

\- Oh, ya veo- Ponzu golpeo sus palmas, entendiéndolo todo- A Killua le habrán dicho muchas cosas halagadoras, pero seguro nunca le dijeron ciertas palabras clave.

\- ¿Palabras clave?- Cuestiono Pokkle, entre los perplejos Gon y el rubio. Como si nada paso, Bilont fue a trabajar ahora con sus tijeras matadoras- ¿En serio funcionan con él?

\- Pregúntale a Killua, se lo ve sensible a los halagos de hombres mayores.

\- Hn- carraspeo el Kuruta, de mala gana- Pronto partiremos a la ciudad, prepárense.

\- ¡Cierto! Dejemos el shotacon para después, hoy volveremos a la civilización.

\- Ponzu, ya vas otra vez.

.

* * *

.

Entrar a la capital no supuso ningún problema, excepto conseguir ropa con la que pasar entre el gentío y reunirse en un sitio seguro.

¿Existe mejor escondite que a plena vista, desayunando en un comedor a pocos metros de la estación de trenes? Kurapika no terminaba de creérselo, menos que haya accedido a esta idea tan absurda.

\- Creo que mi idea no fue muy buena…- balbuceo Gon, apenado.

Gon Freecs era el único sin un disfraz, según Killua porque "eres tan simple que no hace falta".

\- Para nada, Gon, fue una idea estupenda. ¿No has oído el dicho "Esconde un árbol en el bosque"?- Puntualizo Pokkle, cuyo disfraz tenia matices de piyama.

\- Y encima tenemos la oportunidad de comer comida de verdad- comento Ponzu, animada por los platos bien condimentados y vistosos que tenía delante de ella- Chicos, vamos, recarguemos nuestra fuerza.

\- ¿De dónde salió esa confianza?- Killua se subió los lentes, desconcertado- ¿Ahora quieres ir a la guerra, que no querías luchar en primer lugar?

\- He encontrado una buena razón para pelear- Ella hizo lo posible por no sonrojarse al tomar la mano de Pokkle bajo la mesa, a la vez que miraba a Gon con cierta compasión.

\- Al menos tienes una razón- Kurapika miro a su izquierda, donde Machi ocupaba una mesa entera para ella.

\- Bilond juro cuidar de nuestra trampilla y le creo, aunque sus intenciones sigan siendo un misterio- Agrego el arquero, para distraer al estratega y evitar una escena.

\- Yo sé que es honesto- A Gon no le gusto seguir discutiendo eso, se confiaba en alguien y ya, no le daban tantas vueltas.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué opinas de él, Killua?- Quiso saber Pokkle, viendo de reojo la reacción de cierta persona- Supongo que tienes otra idea, ya que ambos son asesinos profesionales.

\- Error, yo soy un verdadero profesional. Los asesinos en serie con fetiches y modus operandi son todos unos novatos.

El Kuruta bajo su taza de medio café, con fuerza sobre la mesa.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué le haces caso?

\- Hay criminales que acaban hartos de una batalla que saben que no pueden ganar y ceden, se adaptan- Fraseo Killua, casi con sabiduría de adulto- Solo nos ayuda para que la Humanidad siga dándole víctimas.

\- Te equivocas- Gon gano protagonismo mientras comía la diferencia entre un pescado asado y un salmón ahumado- El señor Bilond me dijo que dejaría el negocio de la muerte.

\- ¿Cómo, de verdad?

\- También me dijo que si nuestro plan funciona se entregaría a la justicia.

Killua se cruzó de brazos, con cara de entender algo.

\- Tiene sentido. No es la clase de matador que dura mucho. Cuando nos lo encontramos, él nos abordó sin un plan y confiado de su habilidad. Al ver la abismal diferencia entre su objetivo y el nuestro, decidió unírsenos por conveniencia. Eso es tener visión asesina.

Su opinión hizo que Pokkle tragara duro y Ponzu jadeara de asombro, a diferencia de la obvia sorpresa de Kurapika al oír que le daba crédito a ese vil cazador.

\- Yo creo que es un guerrero que sufrió mucho por algo y por eso eligió el camino oscuro- Aporto Gon, coincidiendo.

\- Sea como sea, es difícil dejar el habito, yo lo sé bien. El maestro tijeras será una pérdida para el negocio.

Y encima, le dio un apodo.

\- Voy por más café.

Kurapika fue a la barra, con una furiosa sensación palpitándole en el pecho.

Por el televisor, se anunciaba un estado de emergencia en el país.

El toque de queda y las fuerzas militares en la calle fueron el principio de un elaborado plan para concentrar a toda la población de Republica de Gourteau en un solo lugar; nada menos que a las puertas del mismísimo palacio del Líder Supremo.

Según tenía entendido el estratega Kuruta, algunos escuadrones del Zodiaco posarían en esas filas fingiendo ser civiles para monitorear la situación y, de ser necesario, actuar en consecuencia.

Faltaban catorce horas para la gran misión final y el escuadrón, sufrido por todo, intentaba ser optimista contra la marea de terror que los ahogaba.

Como si fuera poco robar ropa de unos tendederos y conseguir dinero de sabrá Killua que billeteras, el escuadrón Freecs debía estar al pendiente de posibles espías que arribaban el país poco a poco.

\- ¿Qué cuentas, linda? Dichosos los ojos que te ven.

A Kurapika le provino un escalofrío, de tan alerta que estaba se le resbalo la taza que acababa de llenar, volcándose en la bandeja. Genial, otro traje salpicado de suciedad.

\- Esto es un desastre. ¿Que intentaba hacer, hablándome por detrás?- Kurapika encaro al sujeto, ojeándolo bien- ¿No está muy viejo para usar frases recicladas de películas?

\- Fuu, la señorita tiene carácter de fiera.

\- ¿Señori…?- El rostro se le incendio, no solo del enojo sino del bochorno- Retírese, hoy no tengo paciencia…Barman, ¿Me da para limpiar?

\- No se moleste, yo lo limpio.

\- Disculpe las molestias.

El hombre detrás de la barra le sabía vagamente familiar al personaje que te respondía las preguntas más interesantes a cambio de dinero en la página web exclusiva de cazadores; Hunter Website Bartender, le llamaban.

\- Encantadora dama, dígame, ¿Esto es suyo?

Para rematarla, el tipo con aires de galán no retrocedía ni ante la mirada más gélida que le dirigió, que se convirtió en sorpresa al verle un billete entre los dedos.

\- No, no es mío- Ojala lo fuera, para pagarse otro café.

\- ¿No lo es?

\- Dije que no- Kurapika le miro peor que mal, a pesar de llevar gafas redondas muy grandes.

\- Bien, ¿Por qué no lo usamos para compartir un café, juntos? ¿Qué me dice?

\- ¿Cómo se atre…? Escúchame bien, Romeo desgastado, yo…

\- Madam, su café.

\- ¿Uuh? ¿Por qué me lo da, barman? No pague por él.

\- Va por la casa, disfrútelo.

Aparentemente, el encargado se dio cuenta del apuro de la "señorita" e hizo gestos mudos al otro hombre para que dejara de insistir. Pronto Kurapika se dio cuenta que estaba en el foco de atención de medio comedor.

\- Muchas gracias, y usted apártese.

Cogió la bandeja y regreso a su mesa. Sus compañeros no sabían si echarse a reír o debatir sobre lo que acababan de ver.

\- Si fueras una verdadera mujer serias muy popular- menciono Ponzu, en tono malicioso.

\- Perdón, Kurapika, de verdad, me daba pena seguir tirando de los tenderos para conseguirte otro disfraz.

\- No fue tu culpa, Gon- Miro a Killua significativamente, quien lucía malhumorado- Sé quien eligió este conjunto.

\- Ni así te salvas de los que te quieran embaucar- Mascullo el Zoldyck, bebiendo su licuado.

Ponzu sonrió animadamente.

Una tarde viendo a tus compañeros celosos era novedoso. Desde su perspectiva, era ridículo que Killua se pusiera de malas por un extraño que intento ligar con el estratega. Tampoco entendía porque Kurapika resentía a Bilont solo porque tenía opiniones positivas del peliblanco.

Lo más impactante ocurrió cuando Gon ofreció disculpas antes de ir donde Machi y sentarse frente a ella sin pedir permiso.

\- ¿Qué haces? Si vas a darme otro discurso de compromiso y lealtad, todas esas ñoñerías, ahórratelo.

\- Señorita Machi, por favor, dígame la verdad. ¿Porque sigue con nosotros?

El no sonaba impertinente o desconfiado, solo confundido y muy curioso.

\- Tú eres un chico de la naturaleza, ¿Supongo que sabes lo que una araña puede lograr con su telaraña?

\- Sí, lo sé, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

\- Yo soy parte de una gran araña. Un bastardo ebrio de odio arranco muchas de sus extremidades usando cadenas infernales. Ahora mismo mi meta es mantener a salvo los restos que quedan.

Gon trago duro, quería preguntarle, ansiaba saber…Si el hijo que esperaba era de alguien en particular, pero hacer eso sería una falta de respeto. Tampoco sabía cómo abordar el tema, ni siquiera sabía de donde saco el coraje para enfrentarla cara a cara.

\- Señorita Machi, me parece increíblemente injusto que cuando habla de sus amigos haya calor en sus ojos y aun así no tenga ningún sentimiento por las vidas que destruyo. No opino por lo que me conto Kurapika, sino por lo que veo. Yo pudo ver que no posee ningún interés por esta guerra y nunca sé en lo que estará pensando; esa es la verdadera razón por la que usted me preocupa. No dudo que vendrá con nosotros y nos será de gran ayuda, solo pienso que eso no es todo lo que busca.

Ella guardo silencio por varios segundos, evasiva.

\- ¿Me contara lo que sucede? Quiero ayudarla, en su condición será…

\- No, yo me manejo sola. Confórmate con luchar a la par y usar mi poder. El comandante te enseño bien y por el tienes mi apoyo. Ahora, vete.

Con amarga decepción, Gon hizo un ligero asentimiento. Si no quería decírselo, no se podía hacer nada. Tenía que respetar a la mujer. Se paró con un deje de derrota, pensando que Kite si hubiera hecho que Machi fuera más comunicativa.

Sus pies chocaron con algo duro. Ese algo resulto ser un maletín por el que salieron un sinnúmero de objetos curiosos.

\- ¡Niño, ten cuidado!

\- ¡Aah, perdón!- Se agacho para recoger lo que se cayó, encontrando artículos muy extraños- ¿Frascos de colores?

\- Es medicina, chico. Pastillas y jarabe, cuidado con la jeringa de ahí. Hay cosas delicadas.

El dueño del maletín se postro, era el mismo que le coqueteo a la versión femenina de Kurapika.

Viéndolo de cerca era bastante alto y sus ojos entre gentiles y desenfadados, casi parecía una versión atolondrada de un verdadero adulto.

\- ¿Es usted doctor?

\- Estoy en camino.

\- Nunca vi tantos medicamentos, a Ponzu podría gustarle.

\- ¿A tu amiga, la tsundere?

\- ¿Esto también es suyo?- Gon encontró una revista de Conejitas Juguetonas X- ¿Por qué todas usan trajes raros?

El adulto le arrebato la revista, refunfuñando.

\- Estudiaba anatomía femenina.

\- Tiene muchas cosas curiosas- Recogiendo lo disperso, Gon encontró una tarjeta Hunter que lo dejo boquiabierto- ¡¿Es Cazador?!

\- Como lo ves, ¡y eso no es todo! Seré el próximo gran millonario cuando me gradué.

\- ¿Millonario?

\- Aja, recuerda bien mi nombre. Soy Leorio Paladiknight y seré alguien importante.

\- Lo haré, yo me llamo Gon Freecs, también soy cazador y guar…líder del escuadrón 287.

\- ¡¿Cómo que eres cazador…y líder de escuadrón?!

\- Pasaron muchas cosas…

\- ¿"Freecs"? ¿Cómo el arqueólogo ocioso? A ese lo desprecio.

\- Ging Freecs es mi padre.

\- ¡El vago tiene un hijo! Increíble, pero si eres su hijo Gon…- Leorio lo ojeo bien, sin saber si tomárselo en serio o no- Un tal Wing me hablo sobre ti antes de venir.

\- ¡¿Conoces al señor Wing?!

\- Sí, me dijo que ante cualquier duda o problema que tuviera durante la misión, que no dudase en pedirte ayuda- Leorio se rasco la nuca, incomodo. Gon le sonría alegremente, feliz por oír de viejos conocidos- Supongo que era broma, no hay forma que tu…

\- Gon, ¿Porque pierdes el tiempo con este viejo sospechoso?

\- No deberías hablar con desconocidos, es peligroso.

El estudiante de medicina dio un respingo, echándose atrás a tiempo para no ser tocado por varias auras amenazantes que se le aparecieron de la nada.

Kurapika y Killua desprendían un intimidante poder protector sobre su líder, cada uno por su lado. El rubio traía una afilada mirada analítica y el peliblanco mostro su mejor cara de psicópata.

Detrás de estas dos gamas de poder, Pokkle y Ponzu sudaron una gotita por las cienes.

\- Me juego que estos son los malos.

No hacía falta mirar dos veces. El de ojos azules parecía venir de las profundidades del averno. Hasta la preciosa rubia de antes le pareció mucho más fiera de lo que creyó en un principio.

\- He escuchado que usted es un cazador- Hablo el ultimo, examinando a Leorio de arriba abajo- No debería mentir y tomárselo a la ligera, tendrá problemas en el futuro.

\- ¡Si soy un cazador!

\- Si es así, el examen debería tener límite de edad- comento Killua, señalándolo- Se ve muy gastado para andar jugando.

\- ¡Que si soy un cazador!

\- Encima escandaloso- Kurapika se froto un oído cuidosamente- Si es quien dice ser, ¿Es parte de un escuadrón o de los rebeldes? ¿Tal vez de la Asociación?

\- De ninguno- Esta respuesta dejo a los muchachos muy confundidos- He venido aquí en calidad de enfermero, acabo de arribar a Gourteau del Este en un avión privado.

\- Ya veo, ¿Pertenece a la división médica de emergencia? Curioso, no se supone que vengan hasta después de concluida la misión- Kurapika tiro la carnada, esperando a ver qué le respondía para justificar su presencia allí.

\- Vine por una emergencia.

Leorio miro al grupo y dudo seriamente en informarles sobre la Rosa de los Pobres. A tiempo, recordó que Cheadle le ordeno terminantemente no hablar de ello con nadie para que no cundiera el pánico.

\- Además, no simpatizo con la idea de tirar prisioneros hunter a la guerra porque sí. Odio eso, ¿Saben cómo los llama la Asociación que los envió aquí? "Escuadrones suicidas", ¡Serán despreciables y malagradecidos! No importa quien, si alguien arriesga la vida por una causa no tienen por qué faltarle el respeto. Hay valor en lo que hacen porque luchan por sobrevivir en el mundo.

Su conmovedora perorata puso en jaque a todos e hizo sonreír a Gon.

\- Me alegra que alguien piense bien de nosotros- Se animó el líder, cautivado.

\- De todos modos- Killua corto el momento, duro de conmover- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Investigar el terreno?

\- Buscando suministros. Soy el primer medico en llegar y necesito tener lo indispensable a mano, porque aún no arribaran los refuerzos. ¿Ustedes participan del plan de invasión al palacio?

\- Sí, ideamos una trampa también- respondió Gon antes que Kurapika le hiciera otra jugada.

\- ¿Por qué le cuentas nuestros planes a este anciano?

\- ¿Anciano yo? ¡Tú, niño canoso!

\- Leorio me da buena sensación, no se peleen… Kurapika, ¿no piensas que es una buena oportunidad para saber lo que pasa en el exterior? ¿Confiaras en él?

El estratega se cruzó de brazos con un amargo suspiro.

\- No ha hecho nada para merecer mi confianza.

\- Eso es porque eres muy exigente con la gente- Gon sudo incomodo- Por favor, ten fe.

\- Oigan, escuadrón raro, ¿Son todos criminales o solo están medio chalados?

\- ¡Oh, olvide presentarlos!

\- Yo no quiero conocerlo.

\- Él es Killua Zoldyck.

\- ¡¿De la familia de asesinos?!

\- Sí, y… ¿Por qué están atrás? Vengan, ellos son Pokkle y Ponzu.

\- Vaya, aún hay tiempo para el amor joven- Juzgo al verlos juntos, lucían bien- Díganme, tortolos, ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron? Supongo que la guerra acelero las cosas.

\- ¿Llegar a…? N-no, nad, nada de eso. Ponzu es una…buena amiga, sí.

\- Una amiga a la que no le gustan los mentirosos o aprovechados.

\- Otra chica dura- murmuro Leorio, viendo de reojo a Kurapika que seguía a la defensiva con el- Empecemos de nuevo, seño…

\- Soy hombre.

\- Me lleva, ¡¿Otra vez un travesti?!

El enfermero se estrelló de cabeza a la mesa más cercana, con el puño de Kurapika echando humo.

\- Ni señorita ni travesti, soy el último descendiente del clan Kuruta y Asesino de la Araña. Mi nombre es Kurapika Kuruta, recuérdelo.

\- Sí, sí, anotado a fuego…- Leorio se paró otra vez, sobándose la mejilla que le dolía tanto o más que las bofeteadas de Cheadle- Momento, ¿Tu eres Kurapika?

\- ¿No se lo acabo de decir?

\- ¡Dale otra, rubio!- animo el Zoldyck.

\- ¡No, no, otra no! Quiero decir…si tú eres Kurapika, tengo algo para ti.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así, frente a los niños?

\- ¡Te equivocas! Una persona me pidió que te trajera esto si te encontraba- Veloz, busco dentro de su maletín.

Kurapika arqueo las cejas ante las manos extendidas de Leorio, que le tendían un paquete cuadrado.

\- Es de parte de Senritsu, la cazadora musical, dice que ustedes son amigos y me encomendó esto que…

\- Ya veo.

Kurapika agarro lo que le ofrecían, no tenía que presionar la bolsa entre sus dedos para saber que era su antiguo traje, el que le dejo a Senritsu de recuerdo antes de acabar en Green Island.

\- ¿Quién es Senritsu?

\- Una buena amiga- le contesto a su líder, recordando buenos tiempos- Siempre estaba a mi lado, era la única que conocía los latidos de mi corazón encadenado.

\- ¿Encadenado?- repitió Killua.

-¿Latidos?- Gon se extrañó, sin entender como era eso posible.

\- Así que Senritsu te dejo esto para que me lo dieras- Kurapika miro fijamente a Leorio, cambiando radicalmente su mirar a uno suave y hasta amable- Ella debió ver algo en ti que le hizo confiar.

\- La verdad, la primera vez que la vi fue en la terminal. Había mucha gente y me detuvo a mí, diciendo que era una emergencia,… Insistió que trajera esto, aunque no sabía si te iba a encontrar- El moreno balbuceo, descolocado.

\- No hace falta que lo expliques, ella leyó tu corazón- declaro Kurapika- Eres de fiar, Leorio. Tienes mi gratitud y mi confianza.

La sorpresa fue general.

El asistente de Cheadle estaba igual de sorprendido.

\- …De nada, creo.

\- Oye, Leorio, si eres enfermero de la Asociación, ¿Sabes a dónde van los escuadrones como el nuestro?

\- Ni idea, Gon, pero si he escuchado muchas cosas zumbando a través de las paredes de la Asociación.

\- ¿Puedes contarnos?- Kurapika dio un paso adelante, activo cuando se presentaba la oportunidad de informarse- Tengo algunas dudas.

\- Disculpen si soy grosero, escuadrón de criminales. No tienen autoridad para saber...

\- Kurapika si la tiene- Gon levanto un dedo- Yo le doy permiso, como líder auxiliar.

\- Así es. Con permiso de mi comandante Freecs, yo soy quien toma las decisiones tácticas.

\- Yo me encargo de la infiltración y la "eliminación" de enemigos- Se apuntó Killua, vanidoso.

\- Somos el ataque a distancia- Pokkle afirmó su portaflechas para dejar en claro su talento.

\- Y el factor sorpresa- La peliverde se ajustó el gorro.

\- No olvidemos a la señorita Machi, que es…

\- Es la tejedora de allá- Apunto Kurapika a su derecha, sin ver- Todos venimos de la prisión Green Island y oficialmente fuimos elegidos por el Zodiaco Jabalí.

\- Ahora mismo, somos comandados por este cabeza hueca con mucho valor- concluyo Killua, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Puede que nos seas de utilidad, Leorio- hablo Kurapika, llamando su atención- Para cumplir nuestro objetivo final.

\- ¿Objetivo final?

\- Como dijiste antes, somos criminales y no tenemos poder real fuera de los parámetros de la misión. Para cambiar eso, este "escuadrón suicida" tiene una estrategia.

\- Y quieren que yo los ayude… ¿Cómo?

A toda respuesta, Kurapika sonrió y llevo el dedo índice a sus labios a modo de "secreto".

.

.

.


	23. El preludio

Capítulo 20

 **El preludio**

.

.

.

\- Sin deseos o miedo, ¿Qué más tienes?

\- Bueno, creo…creo que hay muchas cosas, ¿Familia? ¿Uuh, como se dice…un legado? Mucha gente dice que mi legado será el Gungi, aunque no sé muy bien lo que eso signifique.

\- Un legado- repitió Meruem, conociendo el concepto de la palabra pero suponiendo que para la jugadora de Gungi significaba otra cosa- ¿Eso es todo lo que esperas del mundo? ¿Qué otra cosa, a parte del Gungi, es preciada para ti?

\- Disculpe, discúlpeme, rey, pero tantas preguntas hacen que mi cabeza pique, ¡Me hace preguntas muy raras! Le suplico me perdone si le subí la voz, es que no entiendo porque me dice estas cosas, debe saber que soy una bruta…

\- Lo sé- Meruem jugo con la ficha entre sus dedos, dudando sobre qué hacer. Komugi le cambio su perspectiva con respecto al juego y la mente humana, ya no sabía que hacer o como seguir- Me preguntaba cuál era la visión de los humanos como tú.

\- Aun no entiendo.

\- El potencial desperdiciado, la voluntad puesta a una meta inalcanzable- Pensó en voz alta, mirándola fijamente- Dado que tú posees una mente simple, sé que puedes darme una respuesta simple.

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¿Responder al rey? No, no, se confunde, con perdón de la insolencia, yo no puedo responder a nada inteligente.

\- Responde- Mando, a lo que Komugi dio un respingo asustada- ¿Por qué los humanos se confortan con este mundo, tal y como esta?

De lejos, Pouf sentía el corazón estrujando en su pecho con tanta fuerza que podía sentir los trozos cayendo lentamente a su estómago, acumulándose en una hiel insoportable. Dejo de interesarse en el libro en su regazo cuando el Rey Meruem comenzó a interrogar a la mujer ciega, filosofando con esa tonta, el interés de oír sus opiniones…que chiste.

\- No sé, la verdad no sé- respondió con sinceridad, recordando su propia vida- Es una pregunta muy grande para mí, que no entiendo de temas que usted seguro trata a diario…yo no…

\- Dame tu opinión, la primera que tengas.

\- Opino que…la gente vive, porque quiere ser útil para alguien.

\- Suena a la cadena alimenticia, yo te estoy preguntando porque los humanos raros como tú y los ordinarios, creen y afirman que este mundo es suyo y luchan por él.

\- Sera porque… ¿Porque no tenemos otro mundo en el que estar?- Komugi se rasco la cabeza, sin entender a donde quería llegar el rey de imperiosa voz - ¿Por qué todos querremos un hogar?

\- Nacer en un lugar no significa tener derecho sobre él.

\- ¡Ah, ya sé!- Ella alzo un dedo, emocionada por encontrar una respuesta antes de calentársele la cabeza del esfuerzo mental- El mundo es un beneficio que se debe aprovechar.

\- No me esperaba un pensamiento como ese, viniendo de ti- afirmo Meruem, hasta hubiera tolerado que le hablara de la paz mundial, el amor y la justicia. Una vez más, Komugi resulto ser altamente impredecible.

\- Es lo que decía el ex Líder Supremo, lo repetía mucho y todos aplaudían. A ver, la Tierra es un producto, la vida está completa con el sol, la tierra y la poesía. La gente tiene que extraer el jugo de ella…

\- Coincido.

\- ¡Usted si entiende! ¿Puede explicarme que significa eso? Nadie me lo aclaro nunca, decían que era cabeza dura, si le molesta contarme yo no…

\- Significa sacarle el máximo potencial a tu entorno. Sí,… vivir en un mundo del que no saques provecho es aburrido.

Komugi ladeo la cabeza, interesada en saber más detalles. El rey Meruem no se los otorgo, reflexionando para sí. Esa perspectiva tenía sentido para él. Sacar ventaja del poder y usarlo para un objetivo. Al hacer eso, podía…

\- Rey, tengo listo el proyecto.

\- Neferpitou, han pasado dos días. ¿Has perfeccionado mejor que Pouf los métodos de la nueva Selección?

\- He tenido éxito.

\- ¿Es viable verlo ahora?

\- El sitio está en desorden y los resultados están a pocos días de eclosionar. De aquí a tres días el ciclo estará completo, ahora es cuestión de esperar los resultados. Mientras espero, quisiera retomar la vigía nocturna.

\- Bien, haz lo tuyo.

Neferpitou acepto la directiva, guardándose para ella haber visto un matiz distinto en los ojos de su monarca. Volviendo con Pouf, este le informo de las novedades mientras ella estuvo operando.

\- No dudo que habrás hecho lo tuyo con doctor Blythe, pero yo gane esta vez. La Selección se hará mañana y es definitiva.

\- Competir contigo ha sido un buen aliciente. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay enemigos acechándonos?

\- Se ha aparecido un tipo de Bestia Mágica llamada Kiriko hace poco. Dicen estar de nuestra parte y los mande a vigilar los alrededores, tú los desconoces por eso te extraña.

\- ¿Desde cuándo confías a otros la vigilancia del terreno?

\- Aplique mi Mensaje Espiritual en ellos, no hay problema alguno.

Neferpitou dudo, mas no sabía que el complot se estuvo desarrollando al tiempo que ella estuvo ocupada. Tampoco sabía que Ikalgo uso el cadáver de un guardia del palacio para entrar y darle el visto bueno a los Kiriko, quienes del mismo modo salieron positivos a la evaluación de Shaiapouf gracias a su aura neutral.

\- ¿Y las otras presencias que siento en el palacio? Dicho mejor; esos gritos histéricos.

\- A mí también me duelen los oídos- se lamentó Pouf, caminando junto a la hormiga felina- A uno de los nuestros lo maldijeron y Hina tuvo que encargarse de él. Ni siquiera pidió permiso para hacer su exorcismo Nen y ya está con el vientre lleno, al parecer un humano raro manifestó algún tipo de poder que persigue a nuestros soldados. Una criatura rarísima pero indestructible, la primera vez que lo vi me pareció irritante.

\- Uuh, ¿Por eso Hina debe quedarse en el palacio?

\- Hasta que eliminemos a quien maldijo al soldado. Hina se ha hecho muy voluminosa, eso quiere decir que el Nen del enemigo es muy alto.

\- La veo- Neferpitou se fijó en la ventana.

A dieciséis kilómetros, estaban Hina y su sirvienta paseando, la primera lucia como una embarazada que insistía en moverse libremente sin importar cuantos berrinches tuviera que hacer.

\- Se aprovecha que es la única exorcista que hay, al Rey no le hará gracia si lo molesta con sus griteríos.

\- Para evitar eso, la coloque estratégicamente lejos de él y de Komugi, por si las dudas la quiere comer.

\- ¿El secretario lascivo, por dónde anda?

\- Aun nos sirve, si es lo que preguntas. Tiene conocimientos de la república que podemos usar para deshacernos de los "alborotadores" que vengan- Neferpitou le miro ladina, el suspiro:- Sí, el mundo ya está enterado de nuestra existencia. Sin embargo, no saben que operamos en este país específicamente. Debemos aprovechar el anonimato tanto como podamos.

\- ¿Tu tomaste esa decisión?- Ella arqueo una ceja, en su opinión ese secretario ya no les servía de nada si el público estaba consciente de la amenaza de las Hormigas Quimera- Es un desperdicio.

\- Debemos cubrir cada detalle, yo tuve que tomar estas resoluciones mientras tú te la hacías de doctora allá abajo.

\- Tú tienes a tus fenómenos, y yo los míos.

\- Como si hubiera diferencia. Los dos trabajamos para engrandecer al séquito del rey- Pouf se puso en modo poeta y empezó a recitar lo que él creía correcto y digno para alguien del calibre de su rey.

Pitou viro los ojos. Por suerte, Youpi llego para cortarle la inspiración al mariposa.

\- Regresaste, mejor. Dame un trabajo fuerte. Él me ha degradado a cuidar el pasillo principal.

\- ¿Porque suena como si no hubieras comido humanos en semanas?

\- Pouf me lo prohibió, dice que hay que dejarlos para la Selección.

\- Te di a la gente de los pueblos pobres- le recordó Pouf.

\- No me llenaron- rectifico la gran hormiga, buscando apoyo de Neferpitou- Tampoco me deja traerlos para comérmelos si a cambio no limpio el piso.

\- Los modales, Youpi. Conmigo, la higiene se respeta.

\- Veo que se la pasaron bárbaro sin mí.

\- Lo tengo todo bajo control, Neferpitou. La Selección de mañana será el preludio a un nuevo mundo. La maravilla de la revolución, todo será del Rey Meruem cuando las piezas caigan en su lugar.

\- Revolución, eh- Pitou observo el horizonte, deslizando sutilmente su Nen alrededor.

Neferpitou percibió que sus soldados marioneta cayeron los últimos días y que algo anormal, intenso, vibrante, azotaba el aire. Esta inquieta sensación comenzaba a gustarle, ¿Serian sus instintos felinos, que le avisaban cuando algo iba a acontecer? De ser así, esperaba que fuera pronto porque sus horas de operación fueron aburridísimas.

\- Intenta superar este brillante plan que he orquestado para el Rey.

\- No, gracias, yo prefiero darle al Rey Meruem algo mejor- Neferpitou sonrió anchamente, dando vueltas en si misma- Aprovechare cada nutriente y la comida que se deje atrás, con doctor Blythe he caído en cuenta de que la muerte es un despilfarro problemático e improductivo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que lo aprovechare todo.

" _Aprovechare a cada humano que caiga mañana y lo convertiré en una nueva Hormiga gracias a Doctor Blythe",_ Neferpitou sonrió socarrona.

Acumular cadáveres y convertirlos en pequeños retazos de una nueva hormiga era su ideal, mucho más eficiente que usar cerebros y esencia de personalidades como proyectaba Pouf. Ella podía unificarlo todo y recrear el proceso, igual que una Reina Hormiga dando a luz a cientos de híbridos.

Ella no deseaba el halago de nadie, prefería ver el rostro de satisfacción del Rey cuando su proyecto se pusiera en marcha y, por supuesto, jactarse de la cara dramática que pondría Pouf cuando sucediera.

A diferencia de su hermano, ella no tenía dudas de que el iba a cambiar de idea sobre el objetivo de la conquista mundial y que Komugi tendría un lugar especial en él.

\- Tienes razón, mañana este mundo se convertirá en algo nuevo y con gente nueva- Neferpitou se apoyó en el barandal, saboreando el triunfo.

\- Los dos hablan mucho pero sigo teniendo hambre.

\- Debería poner un régimen de dieta- se dijo Pouf, observando el horizonte- ¿Te quedas a vigilar esta noche, Pitou?

\- La última noche es la más importante.

Pouf afilo su mirar, sabía que su compañera le ocultaba algo. No obstante, sus inseguridades debían esperar porque los primeros sujetos para la Selección estaban entrando al patio.

.

.

.

\- Eres un malnacido despreciable.

\- A mí también me alegra verte, en especial con esas fachas.

\- Dejarme una carta impregnada con tu Nen es una cosa pero que tengas la osadía de "invitarme" a hablar es una increíble falta de respeto.

\- Cuide ese ceño fruncido, mademoiselle, que se le caerá la cara.

\- No estoy de humor para juegos, ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

\- Vigilando de cerca mi árbol de frutas.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Hasta ahora te has dado cuenta de mi presencia?- Hisoka le enseño dos cartas, de Joker y Espada- ¿Tanto te afecta que tu enemigo este en tu equipo, que no ves otra cosa? Aparte de tu tierno romance con el heredero de los Zoldyck. Por cierto, te felicito por eso.

\- Metiche, ¿Qué pretendes, cuando estoy con mi escuadrón a horas de un ataque definitivo?

\- De eso quería hablar. Quiero que me des un round en el ring. Considéralo como el favor que me debes, luego de ayudarte con tu venganza al darte los datos del Genei Ryodan que tanto pediste.

\- ¡Ni sueñes! ¡No te dejare involucrarte con mis compañeros!

Él se rió de su negativa inmediata, a lo que Kurapika le miro fieramente.

\- ¿Quién hablo de colaborar? Solo quiero un oponente, un juguete para el ocio. Las Hormigas Quimera que iban tras ustedes eran pasables pero no fueron suficientes para mí. Aún no he conseguido a un oponente que me haga sudar.

\- ¿Qué dices?- Kurapika hizo memoria- ¿Eras tú… quien nos despejaba el camino?

\- Reclamo mi paga- Hisoka le regalo una sonrisa fría y malévola- Que conste, no lo hago por ustedes ni por el mundo sino para mi propio disfrute.

\- Sigues siendo un depravado fanático de la pelea.

Al prevenir que se acercaba, Kurapika dio un paso hacia atrás. Hisoka no se inmuto y le arrojo una carta con impresión de corazones, que atino a agarrar solo para tirarla al instante. Al Mago le dio gracia su mal carácter.

\- Es lo menos que puedes hacer, ¿No te acuerdas? Porque fui yo quien te dio el dato de Kortupi, sobre su habilidad para crear cadáveres falsos.

Kurapika no contesto, odioso.

\- Quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado, si no te contaba sobre eso- insinuó Hisoka, jugando con varias cartas hasta que estas desaparecieron sobre una baraja en su manga y luego saco dos, ambas del 2 - Te habrías quedado sin venganza o motivo para vivir. Eso sí que habría sido aburrido.

\- ¿Solo estas aquí para divertirte?- pronuncio fríamente, con la cabeza llena de malos recuerdos.

\- Confió que sabrás como mantenerme ocupado para no arruinar tus planes, después de todo conoces mis preferencias.

\- Por desgracia, lo sé.

Él pensó a toda velocidad, solo esto le faltaba: un loco que le quería doblar la apuesta. Con mal sabor de boca, acepto el chantaje.

\- Magnifique, estratega- felicito, con falso dulzor- Sabia que nos entenderíamos.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? ¿O vas a llevarte a esa mujer contigo?

\- ¿Llevármela, porque? Machi tiene sus propios motivos para seguirte, "mantén a tus enemigos cerca" aplica en este caso. Aprovecha tú también.

Sin intercambiar otra palabra, dejo que el Mago se alejara en la plaza. Aunque rugiera en ganas de preguntarle sobre el hijo de la Ultima Araña, seguro la información tendría su precio y ya tenía suficiente con incluir al Mago en sus planes.

Se acomodó sus lentes, tomando aire para tranquilizar sus nervios. Al dar la vuelta, se encontró a su compañero más fiel reflejándolo con ojos de decepción.

\- Estas hecho de secretos, ¿eh?

Al rubio se le seco la boca de la sorpresa.

\- Irónico, muy irónico. Allá esta Gon queriéndote evitar problemas y tú vas tras ellos. Sigues siendo un terco egoísta.

\- No me juzgues.

\- Oh, no, claro que no, ese es tu trabajo. Juzgar, analizar, planear.

Se mordió los labios, cabreado. Basta. Basta ya. Ya no puede más, no quiere seguir confabulando a espaldas de los suyos.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Kurapika?

\- Reúne al escuadrón, Pokkle. He tomado una decisión.

\- ¿Y aquel tipo, el tal Leorio? ¿Voy por él?

\- Ve por todos excepto la Araña. Debo ser honesto con mi grupo, ya no quiero malentendidos entre nosotros.

\- Gracias a Dios- Pokkle suspiro, como sacándose un gran peso de encima- Al fin, este es el Kurapika Kuruta que si me cae bien.

\- ¿He cambiado desde la cárcel?

\- No, solo superaste tu mal carácter de tsundere.

\- Te juntas mucho con Ponzu.

.

.

.

En la gran y lujosa sala, una mesa redonda ataviada de ceniceros, altos vasos de cristal y vino de cosecha estaban a disposición de los Diez Dons de la Mafia, en estos momentos reunidos en la ciudad de Yorkshin.

\- Retiramos la apuesta que hicimos anteriormente con respeto a las Hormigas Quimera.

\- Preferimos esperar a ver qué hace la Asociación Hunter con esa calamidad y después actuar.

\- Cancelamos cualquier tipo de premio por la caza de esas criaturas y ordenamos encarecidamente que ninguno de nuestros seguidores o socios se involucren en la guerra entre esos fenómenos y los cazadores.

\- De todos modos, la información ofrecida y los contactos que se han hecho a partir de esta movida serán recompensados hasta el día de hoy.

\- Esta es la directiva de los Diez Capos de la Mafia, obedézcanla y asúmanla. Buenas noches.

\- El mensaje fue enviado, hermano.

\- Muy bien, enciende las luces, ya terminamos.

Las manos que no sostenían el abanico bajaron por el interruptor y una cegadora luz lleno la sala. Las moscas bailaban en sangre gracias a los vejestorios en sus sillas, también sobre el vino tinto que se hacia uno con el hedor a habanos desperdiciados.

\- Sí, espero la paga completa en la misma cuenta.

Illumi observo distraídamente a las moscas que picaban los ojos de los diez capos muertos, a diferencia de Kalluto Zoldyck, que veía esto con cierta repugnancia.

\- Me pregunto cómo lograras pagar el monto desde Gorteau del Este, he escuchado que tuviste problemas…No me malentendías, nada de eso me importa excepto que…- Su voz se volvió fría y agria- Si me ofrecen más dinero que tú, te sugiero regresar pronto.

Un par de palabras más y luego Illumi cortó la llamada.

\- Hermano, hay alguien escondiéndose en la otra habitación. ¿Por qué no nos encargamos de él?

\- No hace falta, ya vendrán por él.

Illumi entro al dichoso cuarto, confirmando que allí se ocultaba una persona, que se sacudía del miedo.

\- Patético. No parece valer la pena, ¿Quién es?

\- Vaya, es la primera vez que hablas más de un monosílabo en una misión. ¿Te intriga, Kalluto?

\- Si está relacionado con el hermano Killua, sí. Hemos eliminado a los Capos de la Mafia para que no interfirieran con los planes de esa Asociación Hunter a la que pertenece, ¿O no era ese el plan?

\- Tienes muchas ideas. Kill puede cargarse a cualquier enemigo en microsegundos. Supongo que debe tener una razón para quedarse por allá, de otro modo pudiste rastrearlo con tu poder.

\- No es tan fácil.

Kalluto le enseño una figura de papel muy similar al perfil de Killua, que no se movía ni producía sonido. Su habilidad carecía de valor en esos momentos.

\- Se aleja, cada vez más.

\- Estoy seguro que Kill volverá a nosotros. Quiera o no.

A Kalluto seguía sin convencerle. Gracias a su habilidad, descubrieron que Killua tomo el Examen de Cazador y pudieron rastrearlo, pero desde su ida a Green Island nada.

\- A tu primera pregunta, solo diré que este sujeto es un testigo. Muy importante. La mafia está obsesionada con esconderlo, presumiendo que poseen a todo un ejército de grandes del Nen cuando solo les queda este cascaron vacío de lo que fue su orgullo.

\- ¿De qué sirve protegerlo? Ni siquiera tiene aura, hermano.

\- Eso es lo curioso, Kalluto. No posee un aura porque se la robaron hace tiempo.

\- ¿Se la robaron? ¿Cómo es eso?

\- No vale la pena pensar en ello, Kalluto. Nuestro cliente paga mucho dinero por mantenerlo con vida.

\- ¿Es tan importante?

\- Mucha charla. Retirémonos, hemos cumplido con nuestro trabajo.

Kalluto siguió a su pariente con dudas, haciendo sonar sus sandalias. Una vez en la intemperie, dejo a su cabello mecerse al gusto de la brisa primaveral, confundiéndose sus hebras con el misterio de esa noche oscura.

\- He decidido buscar al hermano Killua por mi cuenta.

\- Anda, Kalluto, solo te recuerdo la condición de Madre. Sabes cómo se puso cuando Kill se rebeló, si quieres salir de casa a tu edad, debes aprender de alguien más poderoso que tú para aprovecharte todo lo que puedas.

Kalluto lo recordaba perfectamente. También recordaba los finos cabellos color platino de su amado hermano; una visión angelical para cualquiera, pero amargamente trágica para sus recuerdos. Esos cabellos se mancharon de sangre cuando lo vio rajar el estómago de Milluki y golpear a su madre, arruinándole su sombrero de moños.

Incapaz de ir contra él, Kalluto se quedó dónde estaba para observarlo todo… ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué era tan importante para tener que buscarlo en otra parte, fugándose de casa? Su madre Kikyo podía estar orgullosa de lo despiadado que era su hijo favorito pero no acababa de entender lo que buscaba Killua de todo ese escándalo.

Fue testigo de la cara de júbilo que puso Killua al salir de casa, sin siquiera fijarse en Kalluto. A él solo le importaba la creída de Alluka.

\- Lo hare- Kalluto empuño duramente su abanico- Me uniré a quien sea con tal de traer al hermano Killua de regreso.

\- Buen espíritu.

Illumi se detuvo, poniendo su mejor cara de póker.

\- Si todo resulta bien, creo saber dónde encajarías bien, Kalluto.

\- Dime, por favor.

\- No ahora, espera un poco más.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Hasta que termine la guerra con esos insectos. Después de eso, solo quizás, ¿Podrías esperar hasta entonces?

\- Si dices que debo esperar lo haré.

\- No te impacientes, tendrás tu oportunidad. Después de todo, hay alguien que me debe un favor muy grande por dejar vivo a ese testigo.

Illumi levanto el mentón para admirar el cielo despejado, oscuro azulado y de luna menguante.

.

.

.

El asombro estaba impreso en todos los rostros.

El aire que respiraban era demasiado pesado para poder exhalarlo; casi seis ojos reflejaban a Kurapika con absoluta perplejidad.

\- He creado mi Nen a partir de un sacrificio.

\- ¿Sacrificio? No me digas... ¿Hiciste un Voto?

\- Sí, a cambio de matar a todos los miembros de la Brigada Fantasma. Solo a ellos, a nadie más.

\- Solo a ellos...- Killua repitió y comenzó a hacerse ideas.

\- Si ataco a cualquier otro con estas cadenas del castigo, podría morir.

\- ¡Tonto, tú...!

\- Killua, siempre eres el primero en darte cuenta- Kurapika sonrió sarcásticamente, con las manos sobre su pecho- Mi corazón está ligado a esta venganza. Es mi sacrificio.

\- Kura…Kurapika, no puedes…esto no puede ser.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido, solo que esto es más de lo que…

\- ¡¿Por qué nos cuentas algo tan importante?!

El único en contra de esta gran revelación era Killua Zoldyck, quien no veía con buenos ojos que semejante información se desvelara así como así.

\- " _Si un amigo te lo dice, debes confiar"._ Durante aquella reunión, el cazador Morel me lo repitió con insistencia y ahora comprendo porque _._ La confianza también es una regla y muy poderosa. Está bien, incluso si revelan mi secreto… No me arrepentiré de habérselos contado, irónicamente he encontrado amigos de verdad en esta caza de monstruos.

Gon se alegró del voto de confianza, aunque le preocupaba que la batalla fuese desnivelada para Kurapika teniendo en cuenta sus limitadas condiciones.

Ponzu y Pokkle hablaron entre sí, impresionados por diferentes razones. Una porque nunca imagino ser digna de un secreto tan impactante y el otro, estaba feliz porque Kurapika finalmente hubiese abierto su corazón. Aturdido por la información, el enfermero Leorio apenas y pudo balbucear un "in…creíble" antes de retirarse, deseándoles buena suerte.

Killua siguió de brazos cruzados, temblando. No le gusto conocer la verdad, era mejor no saberlo.

\- Descubrir que el cerebro de nuestro grupo tiene una falla antes de salir a luchar no es una buena estrategia- murmuro, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

\- Puede ser, pero quería ser sincero con ustedes. Ser autentico. Revelarme, que sepan como soy y como quiero que me vean.

\- ¡Yo te sigo viendo genial!- Halago Gon-Sé que esto no te parara, Kurapika. Ahora vas a contarnos tu plan maestro, ¿verdad?

\- Precisamente, a eso iba. ¿Me prestan su atención, otra vez?

Pokkle estuvo de acuerdo con todo, ya sin temor a nada. Para el, la idea de pelear por algo mayor y más importante que su propia vida le daba un nuevo concepto al valor y al sacrificio que jamás considero, y juro completar la misión, estrechando la mano de Ponzu en secreto. Al parecer, para ellos tomarse de las manos era un signo de unión y protección, porque ella lo correspondía por igual.

A poco de empezar, a Gon ya lo tenían convencido. Killua apenas y oyó de lo que hablaban, porque él ya lo sabía desde su primera conversación con el Kuruta en un almacén.

Finalmente, se prepararon para la operación.

Era la noche que decidiría el destino de todos.

El sol se escondió detrás de las llanuras; Kurapika lo contemplaba, taciturno.

\- Es la primera vez que veo un ocaso así.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Killua se comió el último chocolate que quedaba, cargando energías.

\- La manera en la que el sol se esconde detrás de las colinas o cae en el mar, sus rayos de luz atravesando un manto de naturaleza; me recuerda a una telaraña. ¿No lo ves?

\- No realmente.

Kurapika sonrió torcido.

\- Pues que mal, porque si no lo ves tú, quiere decir que era el único que lo veía. Desde muy joven, perdí de vista las cosas bellas. Todo lo que veía eran arañas o algo relacionado a ellas. Veía todo rojo, como ahora.

\- Kurapika, no hagas esto ahora.

\- Cuando ya no me quedaba nada más, pensé ver el ocaso y saber cómo realmente era. Por eso deje que me llevaran a la prisión, pensé que sería diferente. Quería ver diferente y sentirme diferente… Sin embargo, allí me encontré a esa maldita mujer y volví a ver arañas por todas partes.

Killua trago duro, nervioso.

El Materializador estaba de espaldas, no se veían pero se sentía obligado a decir algo. Quiso contarle su historia también, al menos una parte, corresponderle de alguna manera. Estaba por hablar de Alluka, su tierna y bella hermana, pero no le llegó el turno.

\- Respirar por venganza, vivir por odio. ¿Sabes lo que es? No me carcome la culpa, es solo que... Necesito este poder pero si lo despierto esta noche, el odio me consumirá de nuevo.

\- Déjalo ya.

Al oír su queja, el rubio dejo el ocaso para ver al menor con atención.

\- ¿Sabes que Machi pertenecía a una banda de ladrones, llamada el Genei Ryodan?

\- Escuche sobre eso.

\- Ellos masacraron a mi familia- revelo y Killua tuvo más que claro que este hombre no tenía ni idea de cómo adecuar el ambiente.

El ojigris nunca le conto nada de su vida o sus motivos, su amigo Pokkle tampoco iba a romper su lealtad contándole algo como eso. Siempre asumió que le tenía una antipatía especial a la ladrona, mas no conocía su verdadera razón de ser hasta ahora.

\- No sé qué me molesta más. Te lo tenías todo tan guardado… y cerca del final me vienes con estas sorpresas.

\- No quería ir a la batalla sin contarte mis motivos, lo peor de mí. Necesitabas saberlo, tú y los otros.

Al hijo de Silva le dolieron los puños de tanto que los apretó en sus bolsillos. Tenía que decir algo, necesitaba decir algo. Era una oportunidad imperdible. ¿Cómo decir todo lo que pensaba en una frase? Quería, le urgía decirle muchas cosas, gritarlas si hacía falta, pero no tenían tiempo. Solo le quedaba decir una cosa, la que creía más importante.

\- Kurapika, no pretendo decirte como vivir tu vida pero haz como yo. Si no puedes quitarte ese rencor de ti, al menos…Vive sin arrepentimientos.

Kurapika giro sobre sus talones para verlo a los ojos.

\- Sin arrepentimientos...

\- Te lo dice un asesino que sabe de la vida.

\- Killua, tú siempre dices que quieres ser libre. A mí también me gustaría ser libre y tener buenos momentos que recordar…- Un brote de valor le provoco seguir y decir con sinceridad:- Me pregunto si estaría bien vivir de buenos momentos contigo.

Killua se ruborizo, perplejo. Saco sus manos sudadas de los bolsillos para llevarlas a su espalda, inclinándose hacia el mayor con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Podemos hacerlo. Cuando este juego de soldaditos termine, vente conmigo a recorrer el mundo.

Kurapika jamás lo miro con tanta intensidad.

\- Sí,… eso me gustaría.

El joven sintió arder las mejillas; esos ojos de plomo y esa sonrisa de ternura lo intimidaban como ningún otro, quería proteger esa parte de Kurapika y quedársela para él.

\- ¡Ya bésense, lerdos!

\- Ponzu, te pedí que bajaras la voz.

\- ¡Silencio, fisgones! ¿No ven que intento algo aquí?

El rubio arqueo una ceja hacia el albino.

\- ¿Qué intentabas, Killua?

\- Tu sabes- Killua se hizo el desentendido- Alguien tiene que dar la iniciativa porque tú eres un tieso.

\- Eso es verdad- apoyo Ponzu.

\- Sí, dudo mucho que sea el quien dé el primer paso- coincidió Pokkle.

Killua rio por la cara que puso el estratega.

\- ¿Ya ves? Me dan la razón.

\- Chicos, chicos- Gon les llamo la atención antes que se pasaran de risas- Es hora.

Los humores se apagaron instantáneamente.

\- Sí. En seguida vamos.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, el escuadrón Freecs siguió a su líder. Killua veía de reojo a su amigo, que hacia un buen trabajo disimulando que la misión no le abrumaba tanto como realmente era. El Zoldyck si podía verlo, la oscuridad a punto de arrastrar al alma de Gon; tenía que cuidar de él, quien era mucho más importante que la misión en sí.

\- Su corazón está a poco de pasar a las tinieblas.

Killua parpadeo, encontrándose a Kurapika al lado.

\- Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?

El asintió, dándose cuenta que Gon y Kurapika tenían mucho en común en esos momentos y que por eso, al segundo se le hacía transparente la actitud del pelinegro.

Ambos observaron la espalda del Freecs, que se detuvo ante la entrada secreta que construyeron, custodiada por el asesino Bilont que al verlos esbozo una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Listos, compañía?

\- Sí, vamos a entrar, señor Bilont.

\- Hagan el mejor trabajo de sus vidas, escuadrón del jabalí.

Gon sonrió amistosamente antes de estrecharle la mano y agradecerle por toda su ayuda. Bilont se lo tomo con calma, sorprendido por dentro. El niño ni siquiera se volteo o miro atrás, con la memoria de Kite derrotado y ultrajado en la muerte tatuada en sus ojos.

El niño asesino iba a esperar que entrara Machi antes que él, por si las dudas, pero asombrosamente ella ya se encontraba dentro. Sus hilos estaban repartidos por el lugar, dándole un aspecto de nido de arañas que hizo a Kurapika retroceder.

\- ¿Qué pasa, señorito?- Bilont no supo si estaba viendo bien; los ojos de Kurapika se pusieron rojos y grises a la vez.

Los hilos estaban para proteger y sostener el espacio, cada uno perfectamente distribuido a lo largo del camino. Al verlos con Gyo lucían como tiras de ensueño.

Kurapika nunca había entrado a la cueva, pues el trabajo de Machi era verificado mayormente por Gon y Bilont. Esta era su primera vez adentro y la rechazaba con repudio.

\- Yo…sé que debo usarlo, pero con estas emociones…

\- Cierra los ojos y sígueme.

Kurapika sintió algo frió rozándole y vio a su izquierda; Killua lo tenía agarrado de la mano, su tacto era tibio y electrizante. Se pasó la mano libre por la cara, comenzaba a sentir el sudor, los nervios, el rojo caliente.

\- Necesitamos mi poder, mi fuerza, lo sé, pero si me domina el odio y pierdo los estribos, no sé si esta vez…

\- Estamos contigo- apoyo Pokkle, apenas visible ante la poca luz- Puedes seguir nuestra voz.

\- Pokkle se queda conmigo, ustedes sigan como puedan- aviso la chica con malicia, a lo que el pelirosado suspiro incómodo.

\- ¿No te cansas de cambiar las cosas de contexto?

\- Nunca, ahora mismo es cuando debo aprovecharlo todo.

\- Abejona y Cupido sin alas. ¿Están aquí para encontrar pareja, acaso? ¿Se olvidaron a que vinieron a la guerra?

\- ¿Por qué la Asociación nos castigó?- El arquero sonó dudoso.

\- ¿Para expiar nuestras culpas?- Filosofo Kurapika.

\- ¿Por la libertad?- Ponzu levanto una mano, como si estuviera en una clase.

\- Maldita sea, yo escape de mi casa pero ustedes son los tristes.

\- ¿Qué tanto hacen?- Gon reapareció con Machi- Tenemos que empezar ya.

Ponzu tentó aún más la cosa.

\- ¿Qué tal unas palabras de aliento, Gon? ¿Para animarnos?

\- Yo lucho por Kite, para honrar su sacrificio. ¿Qué más necesitan para motivarse?- Él se indignó, hecho que hizo que todos se pusieran pelos de punta.

\- ¿Pelear por alguien? ¿Es todo?- Machi se cruzó de brazos, apática- Solo avientan excusas para hacer su trabajo.

\- Nada digno podía venir de una viviente de la ciudad de las estrellas fugaces- escupió Kurapika, sin tacto- Tú no sabes de códigos ni de moral, ahórrate tus comentarios.

\- La señorita Machi tiene algo de razón. Todos tenemos razones para hacer cosas- Gon hizo a un lado su propia amargura para calmar los humores del grupo, que venían pesando desde que entraron a la cueva- Todos saben lo que deben hacer, ¿o no?

El escuadrón quedo en silencio, sopesando en sus adentros.

\- Cada uno de ustedes vale lo mismo por lo que se esfuerza- repitió Gon desde sus recuerdos, los consejos de su comandante y maestro Kite- Si tenemos otros intereses para estar juntos no importa, debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Todos.

\- Así habla un líder, te eligieron bien.

A los pies de la cueva, Bilont los miro a cada uno. Solo quería asegurarse que fueran con la frente en alto, decididos y en confianza. Con ver esto, tenía suficiente.

\- Yo me quedo, como ordeno el señorito. ¡Denles con todo a esos monstruos!

\- Nos vemos, maestro tijeras- se despidió Killua, jalando la mano del estratega antes que dijera algo.

Machi tomo la delantera, siguiendo el patrón de los hilos que se conocía a la perfección. Su nuevo líder la siguió.

\- Aun me pregunto, ¿La distancia que andaremos será aproximada a la hora del ataque?

\- Calma, flecha torcida, seguro estaremos a tiempo para la fiesta de dragones.

\- ¿Y qué hora es esa exactamente, Killua?

\- Yo no sé, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir. En el asesinato, la estadística y la probabilidad no valen, Kurapika. El día que elegiste, el honorario que te conviene... El resultado siempre es impredecible. Siempre hay algo que lo puede cambiar-Aun recordaba a fuego su debut como asesino, con Illumi de consejero- Solo espero que ese algo este de nuestra parte.

\- ¿Qué tipo de ánimos son esos, Killua?

\- Guarda silencio, abejona. Debemos estar callados si no queremos que nos descubrirán. Siguiendo el mapa que Ikalgo me dio, llegaremos a pie en cuarenta minutos.

\- No creo aguantar tanto, esto da una sensación de claustrofobia horrible- Ella palmeo su bolso, colgado de su cuello, en el que traía sus químicos especiales- Mas sabiendo que el aire se nos acabara cuando lleguemos.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos descubrirán? He visto Hormigas escarabajo y todo tipo de reptiles que pueden interceptarnos por tierra.

\- No hay problema, los Kiriko conocen nuestra ruta y si ven problemas, ellos desviaran a las hormigas.

\- ¿Kiriko, la bestia mágica que se transforma?- exclamo Pokke, sin creérselo.

\- Son mis amigos.

\- Tienes amigos muy especiales, Gon.

\- Sí, como ustedes.

A excepción de Machi, el escuadrón estuvo de acuerdo en algo al dejarse llevar por la dirección y voz de su líder.

" _Él es toda la motivación que necesitamos"_

 _"Gon, si supieras cuanto has hecho por nosotros siendo solamente tú. No quiero ver que cambie eso"_

" _Este niño es nuestra esperanza, su puro corazón es frágil y debemos protegerlo de quienes quieran romperlo"_

" _Te veo, veo el camino hacia ti y a mi destino. Eres quien nos iluminara en esta oscuridad"_

Llevando en la mano un caparazón encendido de aceites y grasa, Gon apresuro sus pasos de manera inconsciente. En la oscuridad, sus amigos apenas podían ver su cara. Si lo hubieran hecho, se habrían dado cuenta que sus ojos chocolate estaban cambiando; pasando de bondad optimista a egoístas deseos de venganza.

.

.

.


	24. Noche de Dragones

Aquí estamos, en la recta final.

Vuelvo a la pregunta del inicio del fic, ¿Qué esperan ustedes? ¿Qué habrían cambiado de esta parte de la historia? ¿O que hubieran querido?

Porque a mí me gustó mucho la saga original pero en este fic me arriesgue y aposte muy alto por darle mi enfoque propio.

Y este es el resultado, se los dejo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Noche de dragones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Con su permiso, han llegado los ciudadanos selectos. Debo "instruirlos" en la fila.

\- Hn- El Rey apenas resoplo, molesto porque le hablaran a mitad del último juego de la noche.

\- Vuelvo en unos minutos- anunció Pouf, retirándose con elegancia. Solo eso le quedaba, pese a sentir un pesar inimaginable no iba a arrastrar sus pies, no, él tenía que verse digno, sino sería un adefesio como sirviente real.

Saludo secamente a Neferpitou, que le sonreía con burla desde lo alto de un pilar, antes de desplegar sus alas y volar sobre la muchedumbre, que cayó casi al instante ante el poder de su polen mágico y se convirtieron en títeres sin conciencia. Para domesticar a tanta gente, necesitaría un mínimo de siete minutos.

Era necesario completar el proceso de la Selección con éxito porque de esta forma, Pouf estaba segurísimo, de que el rey se olvidaría de esa inútil humana, para recordar solo y únicamente su propósito en el mundo: formar un ejército imponente con el que conquistar el planeta entero. ¡Si, eso es! Seguramente eso pasaría, si cumplía su trabajo al pie de la letra, el Rey recobrara la razón y desechará a Komugi, sin duda.

Su rey tenía que regir sobre todas las especies conocidas, no necesita débiles a su lado. Con sirvientes leales, dos genios de grandes ideas, como él y Neferpitou, más la fuerza descomunal de Youpi, no necesitaba de nadie más.

La campeona del Gungi era un desperdicio de tiempo y espacio, ya quería ver cuando su rey la desechará como la basura que era.

Komugi hizo una reverencia para anunciar su retirada.

\- Buenas noches, rey Meruem.

Deseo la niña, secretamente extrañada de porque el rey la mandaba a descansar temprano.

\- Estate preparada para mañana- Komugi iba a decir "no lo dude" cuando el monarca agrega:- Es la última noche que serás mi invitada.

\- ¿Disculpe…me está echando?

\- Tonterías, no vas a irte hasta que te venza.

\- Con perdón de la osadía, ¿pero porque debo prepararme mañana? ¿Es por la ceremonia? Yo no soy virtuosa para esas formalidades.

Aunque no pudiera verlo, sintió un aire absurdamente pesado y alborotado alrededor de ella. Por supuesto, Komugi no podía saber que el rey la estaba contemplando con la mayor de las atenciones.

\- Komugi.

\- S-sí, re…ey- balbuceo, atónita porque dijera su nombre en voz alta.

\- Mañana te convertirás en mi reina, lo he decidido.

El aire se hizo de plomo y fue imposible respirar, tanto que se imaginó que el cielo caía sobre su cabeza y la tierra se tragaba sus pies.

Pero si paso; el techo comenzó a caerse a pedazos y el Rey Meruem la levantó en sus brazos antes de poder pronunciar una sílaba.

.

* * *

.

\- Como indica el plan, ustedes serán los primeros.

\- ¿Y los escuadrones del Zodiaco?

\- Debo teletransportarlos un minuto después, no te olvides de avisarme si los lugares donde puse mis marcas continúan factibles para seguir usando esas entradas.

\- No sé si tendré tiempo, estaremos muy ocupados luchando… ¿Seguro que no vienes, Knov?

\- Puedo hacer mi trabajo desde aquí.

Morel hizo un mohín inconforme, fijándose en el cabello canoso de su compañero, producto de su trauma luego de entrar al palacio del rey hormiga.

\- No sabemos si Palm Silberia está realmente muerta, puede estar viva. ¿No quisieras buscarla, aunque sea después de terminar tu parte?- sugirió el cazador marino, tratando de darle ánimos.

\- Tal vez, veré que puedo hacer- contestó Knov, evasivo. Por dentro, sentía vergüenza de sí mismo al acobardarse de ayudar a sus camaradas y salvar a quien era su aprendiz, la histérica Palm de cabello desprolijo y voz tenebrosa.

\- Bien- Morel sabía que no podía pedir más que eso y volvió a fijarse en Knuchle y su inesperado nuevo amigo- ¿Están listos? Meleoron, no fumaste en todo el día, ¿Tus nervios pueden resistirlo?

\- No quiero tentar mi suerte, el olfato de las hormigas quimera es superior al de los humanos, sin importar su origen animal. Hoy dejo el cigarro por la supervivencia- El excomandante sonrió forzado, sin poder evitar que le temblaran las manos.

\- Entiendo, han tenido poco tiempo para prepararse pero supongo que ahora estas en las mismas condiciones que tu amigo, ¿no, Knuchle?

\- Así es, maestro. Hemos practicado con Cómplice de Dios muchas veces. En una de esas, Meleoron quedo tonto por una pequeña asfixia.

\- ¡Porque tú eres un bruto! Persiguiendo perros para entrenar a tu Potclean y a mi habilidad…ni que fuéramos a correr tanto siendo invisibles- replicó la hormiga camaleón, recordando maratones largas y forzadas a bordo de la espalda de Knuchle, que siempre inquieto lo sacudía cada segundo.

\- Deberías entrenarte más, estas muy escuálido. A los perros les agradas, la próxima corre con ellos.

\- Con tanto can persiguiéndote, es inevitable.

" _Veo que si se hicieron cercanos_ ", pensó Morel con esperanza porque viendo este trato, no podía evitar pensar que podían existir otras hormigas como Meleoron que también podían cambiar su naturaleza y ser amigos de los humanos. Si ocurría el milagro de hallar a otro como el, no dudaría en pedir amparo para ellos.

Al fin, la hora llegó.

Morel Mackernasey ciñó su pipa, sudando frío por la espalda. A su lado, Knuckle sentía arder de nervios, oyendo el mantra de Shoot, quien se repetía a sí mismo que debía ser valiente, hacerse notar como guerrero para dejar de ser llamado cobarde por la Asociación.

En calidad de aliado, Meleoron temblaba de ansiedad y profundo horror, todo mezclado con la abstinencia al tabaco.

Segundo a segundo, Knov esperaba, poseso del reloj de pared que marcaría el principio de un gran acontecimiento. Él se sentía atroz por su falta de coraje, indigno de estar allí a pesar de su fundamental aporte a la causa.

Al mismo instante que su puerta dimensional fue atravesada por Morel y compañía, él tuvo una epifanía. De algún modo, tenía que, debía luchar con ellos. Iba a estar en esa lucha, si no la añorada sonrisa de Palm quedaría como un recuerdo de rencor que lo perseguiría por siempre.

.

* * *

.

Como siempre, Pitou fue la primera en saberlo todo.

Sobre la columna más alta, vio a dos figuras manifestándose en el cielo dentro de un ojo de fuego que poseía la apariencia de un dragón gruñendo.

El décimo segundo presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores y su camarada, Zeno Zoldyck, hicieron una entrada espectacular. Nadie podía negarlo.

Pitou no resistió la tentación y se lanzó, como el gato salvaje que era, a aquellos usuarios de Nen tan magníficos, hasta que...

Una gigantesca mano destellante de Nen dorado la golpeó de lleno. A su vez, el viejo Zoldyck hizo varios ademanes para invocar una lluvia de pequeños dragones lumbres que tenían por objetivo el palacio.

Pitou palideció, dándose cuenta muy tarde de lo que había hecho. Dejándose llevar, le dio vía libre al enemigo para atacar. Apenas y pudo ver a Shaiapouf echando a volar a toda velocidad de regreso al palacio, siendo frenado por un par de conejos blancos que saltaron a su espalda.

Perplejo, Pouf miro a los conejos y no entendió qué pasaba. No solo por lo irreales que lucían en ese instante sino por lo ligeros que eran. El desconcierto pasó a segundo lugar cuando los civiles que acababa de hipnotizar comenzaron a moverse entre las filas. Algunos de ellos saltaron como acróbatas por los muros en pocos segundos y a la luz de la luna, sus rostros opacos y difusos se volvieron…

\- Impostores- siseo el violinista, al advertir que esos no eran sus sometidos ni mucho menos humanos.

Eran figuras de humo, o mejor dicho Smoke Troopers, los soldados más complejos y hábiles del cazador Morel. Exactamente cincuenta de estos se habían infiltrado entre los elegidos de la Selección, bajo la orden de "Atrapar a la Mariposa".

Y eso no es todo.

Los portales dimensionales de Knov se abrieron en las cinco entradas exteriores del palacio, simultáneamente. Uno brillo en medio del patio y de este salieron dos de los escuadrones elegidos por los Zodiacos, armados con Nen y llenos de energía.

Rompiendo a dos conejos de humo, un incrédulo Pouf se llenó de tanta ira que su rostro tomó parcialmente la forma de una hormiga real. ¡Una emboscada y él ahí, sin poder ir donde su Rey!

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Intrusos!

Sentado en un escalón, Menthuthuyoupi quedo perplejo por el grupo de personas que se apareció de la nada en el salón principal.

Morel y los suyos, fieles a su estrategia, iniciaron una separación táctica. Moverse rápido y a conciencia, esa era el su desafío.

Al menos, hasta que un fuego destructivo cayó en picada sobre la cuadra, destrozando todo a su paso.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- ¡Que todavía no, abejona impaciente!

\- Killua, no te agites, se supone que debemos aprovechar el aire que disponemos- le recordó Kurapika, serio.

\- De eso no hay problema- Ponzu revolvió dos sustancias extrañas en una pequeña taza que traía en la mochila. Los compuestos eran cortesía de Leorio- He creado aire* suficiente, mientras estemos quietos será más que eficiente.

\- Eres genial- exclamaron Pokkle y Gon al unísono.

\- Al fin usas la cabeza y no el gorro.

Si ella le lanzó una mala mirada a Killua nadie pudo verla, porque hace poco que Gon apagó su mecha y estaban en las penumbras. Como si eso no fuera bastante desesperante, ocurrió una brusca sacudida que los amilanó a todos.

\- ¡Un terremoto!

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos vamos a quedar aquí?- A Pokkle le tembló la voz, tomando la mano de Ponzu protectoramente.

Kurapika miro hacia el dúo de amigos que discutían entre sí.

\- ¡Que no! Si salimos con Dragon Dive afuera estamos fritos, Gon.

\- No te entiendo, ¿Sabes lo que pasa allá arriba, Killua?

\- Todos quietos, ya pasara.

 _"No sabía que fuera tan potente, ¿No se supone que solo usas este método para la distracción, abuelo?"._ No tuvo dudas cuando el ruido atravesó la tierra e hizo sonar los cimientos que los rodeaban, poniendo nervioso a medio escuadrón ante la idea de quedar atrapados allí sin escapatoria.

Kurapika le acaricio la cara, tranquilizador.

\- He leído que los gatos tienen un sexto sentido para adelantarse a los fenómenos naturales, ¿Este es tu caso?

\- Te pasas de listo y te muestro las garras.

Con un calor conocido debajo del vientre, Killua dio dos pasos hacia delante para evitar que lo embargara la emoción al estar demasiado cerca del ojigris. Su intención fracaso cuando el rubio lo agarro de la muñeca en la negrura absoluta, a pura suerte.

\- Debemos aprovechar el aire, Killua, vuelve aquí.

Iba a quejarse cuando Kurapika le palmeó la cara, tocando bajo la cuenca de sus ojos y sobre la nariz. Al cabo de unos segundos, algo que no eran manos presionaron sus labios. El aliento cálido de Kurapika le daba en las mejillas y una sensación extraña persistía en su boca. ¿De verdad lo estaba besando frente a todos, aun en plena oscuridad?

Kurapika cortó el beso para mimarle el rostro una vez más. El contacto fue corto, pero dulce y significativo.

\- Yo también puedo sorprenderte.

El ojiazul volvió a respirar, atontado.

Un temblor sísmico les recordó por qué seguían bajo tierra y no podían verse las caras. La ruidosa conmoción acabó por convertirse en silencio terrorífico y fue cuando Killua supo que era el momento de iniciar el plan.

\- ¡Ya, Gon!

Gon no hizo la gran cosa. Simplemente apoyo la mano y empujó con suavidad…hasta que una pared de tierra cayó a los pies del escuadrón.

Precavidos, todos asomaron sus cabezas y descubrieron un pasillo blanco y muy espacioso.

\- Llegamos- declaró Kurapika con éxito la primera fase del plan.

Su comandante arrugó su nariz, alerta.

\- Allá hay alguien…huele a perro.

\- El perro es sumiso y fiel, un lobo es fiero y libre- De una esquina, apareció una hormiga quimera tipo lobo con la espalda colmada de misiles vivientes- ¡Con un demonio, son críos! ¿De esta gran fuerza militar me hablaba Ikalgo? Si solo son pequeños tontos.

Claramente decepcionado y enojado, el lobo deshecho su habilidad como si no la necesitara y se fijó en todos y en cada uno.

\- Como sea…Síganme, al mal darle prisa.

\- Me late que tú eres Welfin- juzgo Killua, igual de desilusionado porque no veía al sujeto como la gran cosa- ¿Dónde está Ikalgo?

\- Anda haciendo cosas raras, no me preguntes que no sé. Niños, deberían agradecerme por dejarles esa entrada preparada y quedarme para guiarlos fuera de aquí, pero será posible…niños, puros niños.

Gon inflo los cachetes, indignado. A diferencia de la pareja que se mantenía junta y alejada, Kurapika se inclinó hacia el oído del albino suspicazmente.

\- ¿Seguro que podemos fiarnos de él?

\- Si Ikalgo confía en él, yo lo haré igual- dijo Killua, siguiendo el refrán de Gon sobre confiar ciegamente- ¿Y bien, Welfin, cuál es tu excusa para traicionar a la raza hormiga?

\- Tu debes ser Killua, el de lengua afilada- El guardia volvió a mirarlo una vez más y su corazón dio un vuelco. El Zoldyck había puesto esa mirada de ultratumba que intimidaba a mil soldados, convenciéndolo al instante de su letalidad- Sí que das miedo, ¿Y el resto de la guardería?

\- ¿Usted es quien nos sacara de este hangar? Démonos prisa, pues- Apuro Kurapika, que tenía muy en cuenta que los escuadrones de los Zodiacos atacarán pronto y todo se volvería un desastre si no actuaban rápido.

\- Ya, ya, humana. Síganme, es por aquí.

El escuadrón se dejó conducir por un largo pasillo, de puertas ocasionales hacia diferentes áreas del refugio.

\- Sigo pensando que fue un error venir a esta parte del palacio en vez de aparecernos en el patio.

\- Eso era arriesgado- le contestó Kurapika a Ponzu- Si tienen civiles allí, no podríamos combatirlos. Además, si la información es correcta y la Selección se lleva a cabo en la Plaza de Diego estoy seguro que alguna hormiga o incluso un Guardia Real está conteniendo a toda esa gente de algún modo.

\- ¿Qué crees que ocurre en la plaza? Allá es a dónde vamos.

\- Puede que esté siendo vigilado por alguien de importancia. Aunque tratándose de humanos, el enemigo debe retenerlos de alguna manera no letal para no interferir con el proceso de la Selección.

\- Tú y tu lógica aplastante.

\- Tengo curiosidad, Welfin- Este frunció notablemente el entrecejo ante la informalidad del joven ojos de serpiente-¿Es cierto que Ikalgo y tu piensan igual? ¿Cuál era esa palabra mágica? ¿Gyro?

El lobo se detuvo bruscamente, malhumorado.

\- ¿Te hablo de Gyro? Ikalgo es un bocazas, ese nombre no debes pronunciarlo tan a la ligera. Es el nombre de un rey.

\- ¿No que su nombre era Meruem?- pregunto Gon, confundido.

\- Tendré la naturaleza de una hormiga quimera pero mi único y verdadero rey es Gyro.

\- Hablas de él como si no estuviera contigo, ¿No está entre los que fueron devorados como tú?

\- No, está desaparecido. Más vale que ustedes tengan éxito en matar al rey, porque yo me escaparé a la mínima oportunidad y adiós a mi apoyo.

\- Aah- Gon miro fijo al lobo, dándose cuenta de algo- Conozco esa mirada, ¿Iras por él y lo buscaras?

\- Chiquillo impertinente.

\- Oigan, chicos- Ponzu jalo la manga de Kurapika, pálida como el papel- ¿Qué es eso?- Señalo la entrada de un gran salón, que abarcaba casi quince metros y un largo de techo de iglesia.

Welfin sacudió sus patas, apático.

\- Es el laboratorio de la guardia Neferpitou. Allá encontraran cosas grotescas, créanme.

\- ¿Neferpitou? De casualidad, ¿Es un gato humanoide?- interrogó Gon, interesado.

\- Sí, una gata de cuidado.

Al oír la confirmación de sus sospechas, a Gon se le ensombreció la mirada. Distraído, no supo cuando sus compañeros entraron al salón lleno de cosas extraordinarias.

\- Humanos atrevidos, ¡Deben seguirme para que no terminen como esas cosas!

\- Ya vamos, señor lobo... Así que convirtieron el harem del secretario de estado en un cubil de bestias.

\- Palm no está por aquí, si estuvo su olor se esfumó con la humedad y esta carne.

\- Veo que hay partes humanas por doquier, ¿Qué espera lograr el enemigo con estos miembros, que ya tocaron la muerte?- Se preguntó Kurapika, en voz alta.

Machi inspeccionó el lugar con ojos estoicos. Ni ella encontraría solución a esas partes arrancadas y cortadas sin tener cerca al cuerpo que le correspondía, ¿Qué pretendían, crear un Frankenstein quimera?

\- Q-ue…que ra-yos… ¿Es todo esto? Me mareo, qué horror.

\- Ponzu, coge un pañuelo. Aquí huele fatal.

\- Me siento en una película de Alien.

Siendo justos, la comparación de Killua era acertada.

El antes mundo de lujuria fantasiosa del secretario Bizeff cambio hasta de tapiz cuando Neferpitou instaló allí su propio laboratorio experimental. En él, estaban distribuidos contenedores refrigerados y hasta pequeñas neveras donde se conservaban miembros humanos en bloques de hielo, junto a casi una docena de gigantescos huevos flamantes que lucían hermosos y terroríficos. Pokkle los inspecciono, comprobando que efectivamente dentro de ellos se estaba gestando una nueva y monstruosa vida.

Kurapika se asco, Gon quedó helado, Ponzu quería vomitar. A Machi le recordaba su pasado. El único verdaderamente calmo era Killua, que veía todo con ojos curiosos.

\- Debí suponerlo, como hijo de la oscuridad tienes temblé para estas cosas- A Ponzu le chocaba su indiferencia.

\- Hn, esto no se compara a la sala de torturas de mi casa.

\- ¿Ya terminaron?- El lobo estaba ofendidísimo por el desvió a ese cuarto para que lo dejaran hablando solo- Síganme ya o los dejo.

El escuadrón no tardó en ir tras Welfin, su guía. Solo Gon se quedó a observar un huevo brillante, palpitante de vida.

\- Esto es una verdadera tienda de horrores. ¿Porque mejor no nos deshacemos de estas asquerosas cosas ahora que tenemos oportunidad? ¿No piensas igual, estratega?

\- Ni hablar, Ponzu, no tenemos tiempo.

\- Sin mencionar que esos huevos son inofensivos, no van eclosionar todavía - Señalo Pokkle, sabiondo- Valiéndome de mi experiencia, se abrieran en la semana pero esta noche no será.

\- ¿Gon, que tanto haces ahí parado? ¡Reacciona, bobo! Tenemos que seguir movernos, mueve tu trasero para acá.

\- Killua, estas siendo un poco…

\- Si lo dejo pensar en lo que perdió, no pensara en lo que aún tiene. Kurapika, deberías saberlo.

\- …Sí, tienes razón- Miró al pelinegro que regresaba silente con ellos- Después de ascender por el ascensor, nos instalaremos dentro de una camioneta.

\- Welfin dirá que el camión contiene a esos huevos, por si alguien pregunta- agrego Killua, con las manos en su espalda- Son muchas precauciones pero es mejor movernos a nuestro estilo.

\- Al estilo del mal.

\- Vaya, ese es un interesante modo de verlo, Gon.

\- No, eso es lo que Kite decía- El niño miró a su escuadrón con un brillo naciente en sus iris- Me lo dijo cuándo la Asociación decidió usar el arma que no podían quedarse. Es decir, a ustedes. También, Kite me conto que tomó esta misión porque sabía que era lo que necesitaba para lograr un cambio, tanto para los cazadores degradados como en el curso de esta guerra.

\- Puedo entender esa idea- reflexiono Kurapika, que prefería no revolver el recuerdo del ex comandante a estas alturas- Y lo honraremos, Gon. Sigamos adelante, como el escuadrón que él quería que fuéramos.

Gon asintió con una sonrisa sincera. Solo Killua podía ver que esto podía descontrolarse si dejaban que las emociones tomaran parte en la planificación.

Como era el caso de Welfin, que antes de cerrar la compuerta del camión, le dirigió una mirada afligida a Killua.

\- Está bien, estoy seguro que mi equipo te perdona.

\- ¿De qué hablas, fenómeno?- El lobo habló con vanidad, aunque por dentro sentía temor.

\- Fuiste tú quien mato a nuestro compañero Squala- respondió Killua con naturalidad, provocando que a su oyente se le erizara el vello del miedo- Ikalgo me dijo que recordaste tu humanidad al ver unos perros muertos, que eran los seguidores de Squala.

\- Deje ir algunos- confesó, sin saber porque se lo decía o porque estaba siendo sincero sobre eso- No podía entender…como un esclavo animal podía ser tan fiel.

\- Los perros no eran solo herramientas para su Nen. Eran amigos. ¿No es lo mismo que tú eres con ese tal Gyro?

Welfin dejó caer su mandíbula, delatando su asombro ante esa idea.

\- Resuelto eso, sube y conduce. Estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo aquí.

El lobo debió sacudir la cabeza para sacarse esas palabras de encima y no verse patético. Pronto, tomó el mando del camión, llevándose a la compañía de Gon.

Con lo rápido del viaje, saldrían del taller en dos minutos. La hormiga lobo pensó que era un buen receso para quejarse.

\- Díganme, ¿Este era su plan? ¿Lanzar bombas es su método para hacer las cosas, mocosos?

\- No fuimos nosotros, fue nuestro presidente- Anunció Kurapika, dejando perplejos a todos- Yo estoy seguro que fue el, ¿Quién más atacaría a la hora de la invasión?

\- ¿Por eso entramos por tierra una hora antes?- Quiso saber Gon, pues ese detalle se le había escapado.

\- Sí, Morel ya me había contado su plan y el de los escuadrones del Zodiaco. Ellos tenían el mismo horario para atacar, yo solo quise adelantarnos a cualquier imprevisto.

\- El imprevisto tiene nombre, "Dragon Dive"- Puntualizó Killua, que con Gon estaban de pie en el ajetreo del camión mientras el resto permanecía sentado para no tropezar o darse golpes con la mercancía dentro del coche- Es un ataque especial de mi abuelo, que usa para tomar por sorpresa a sus enemigos.

\- ¿Ese fenómeno fue obra de alguien de tu familia?- Ponzu palideció- Ni siquiera lo he visto y sé que debió ser dantesco.

\- Muchas gracias, los Zoldyck trabajamos mucho para estar al día y traumar a la gente.

\- ¡Yo tenía razón! Me latía que escondías algo- Acusó Gon a su amigo- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo sabías que tu abuelo iba a lanzar ese ataque o que el presidente vendría con él?

\- El viejo Netero es conocido suyo. Además, para mi abuelo es más sencillo atacar a mansalva y después evaluar la situación, en especial si le pagan por comisión.

\- Aun así, ¿Cómo es que…?

\- Nadie contesta mi pregunta- reclamó el conductor desde su puesto- ¿Cuál era su plan realmente? ¿Venir por tierra hasta el hangar de Bizzett y asaltar la entrada?

\- No, el plan era encontrar a Palm Silberia, inspeccionar lo que ocurría alrededor antes de salir y distribuirlos en pareja por los diferentes perímetros del palacio- Explicó Kurapika, frotándose la nariz con los dedos- El atentado del presidente habrá destruido media hectárea. Mi plan, a la basura.

\- ¿Y porque quieren cubrir espacio?

\- Para guiar a los escuadrones que vendrán.

\- ¡¿Hay más de ustedes, mocosos?!

A Ponzu no le gusto la insistencia de llamarlos pubertos con ese desprecio.

\- Oiga, nosotros seremos jóvenes pero tenemos agallas. La gente que vendrá son los que harán un verdadero debacle.

\- ¿Es decir que no son como ustedes? ¿Y que son ustedes, de todos modos?

\- Somos un escuadrón de ataque- contestó Gon, obviando que Kurapika iba a responder a eso- Nuestro objetivo es detener la Selección y la propagación de las Hormigas Quimera a como dé lugar.

\- Sea como sea- Killua se llevó las manos a la nuca, manteniendo el equilibrio pese a las sacudidas del camión- El presidente ya nos estropeo el plan, el nuestro y de los otros seguramente.

\- Sí, el comandante Morel no me hablo de esto y supongo que tampoco lo vio venir.

\- Ya llegamos, salgan.

Ante el aviso, todos bajaron a gran velocidad. La adrenalina quemando en la sangre y el nerviosismo perlado en sus frentes. De la capital Peijin, tanto Leorio como Pokkle habían comprado varios artefactos; la princesa abeja se quedó con algunas regalías del primero, mientras el arquero vino preparado con otro set de carcaj.

Con tener muñequeras deportivas adornado sus finos hilos y protegiendo sus manos, Machi estaba satisfecha. Era de gustos sencillos, igual que Gon, que traía ropa holgada y las manos temblorosas de Nen ansioso. Su caña de pescar acabó rota de tanto uso y aunque se ofrecieron a comprarle una nueva, se negó porque quería seguir adelante tanto con lo que tenía como con sus carencias.

El joven asesino aprovechó que Kurapika ponía al tanto al grupo de los pasajes que irían a seguir, para recargarse con la electricidad que quedaba de los restos del ascensor.

\- Como dijo la Barbie, yo me quedo aquí- dijo Welfin, bastante aliviado- Nadie puede acusarme de traidor si no me ven con nadie.

\- Mezclarnos con los otros escuadrones será difícil, tampoco sé qué tipo de personas habrán sobrevivido como nosotros para llegar a este día…- Siguió Kurapika, omitiendo que el lobo lo tachó de "ella" otra vez- Pero estoy seguro que quieren lo mismo. Acabar con la guerra esta noche.

Todos asintieron, completamente de acuerdo.

\- Si el presidente y la gente del Zodiaco se nos adelantaron, solo tenemos una prioridad- Pocas veces podía oírse a Gon hablando con gran autoridad como ahora- Acorralar al enemigo y vencerlo, vamos.

Al tiempo que Welfin bajaba la palanca para abrir la puerta, el ojimiel se puso en frente del garaje con valentía. Su equipo sabía que al salir afuera sería un desastre pero lo más aterrador para ellos fue oír a Gon, sentir su aura chispeante, notar como desviaba su mirada de ellos.

" _¿Vamos?",_ repitió Killua en su mente. _"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? No…no estás bien, te ves para arrasar con todo y yo, como tu amigo, solo puedo ver tu espalda y esperar… ¿Esperar que? ¿A que recapacites? ¿O debo confiar en ti y dejarte enfrentarlo solo? No sé… ¿Qué hace un amigo cuando ve esto…te ve tan perdido…?"_

\- Adelante, Kurapika- Oyó decir a Pokkle, sonriendo a medias- Ya no estamos en una celda, recuerda quien eres.

\- Estoy consciente de ello.

\- Nunca lo olvides- El miro de reojo a Machi- Ahora mismo puedes demostrar que no eres solo un Vengador. Que ella sepa que no puede arrebatarte este momento de tu vida, vamos.

\- Tienes razón,… gracias.

Con la respuesta frente a sus ojos, decidió una cosa. Aunque no supiera cómo lidiar con Gon en esos precisos momentos, si podía respetarlo como el líder que eligió para seguir.

\- Sí, vamos todos juntos, comandante Freecs.

No sabía si Gon le oyó o el panorama que tenían por delante lo tenía atrapado, lo único que si sabía era que ya no había forma de echarse atrás.

.

* * *

.

Neferpitou caía.

Ante sus ojos, un ejército salido de la nada estaba rodeando y atacando estratégicamente los muros del palacio.

Su compañero se enfrentaba solo a cuantos conejos, caballos y soldados de humo se metían en su camino, a la vez que lidiaba con humanos de carne y hueso, con actitud de guerreros capaces, que entorpecían todos sus intentos por regresar al palacio y estar con su Rey.

¿Sus iris de gato veían a Pouf repartiéndose en esporas miniatura? No lo sabía, su visión tapetum se agudizaba ante la idea de que su Rey estaba sin protección.

El enemigo vino a por su rey y Neferpitou caía, lentamente y sin pausa, luego de usar a doctor Blythe para detenerse en el aire.

Pensó, pensó desesperadamente y excedió sus límites para convertir sus patas en amortiguadores que le servirían para dar un salto excepcionalmente alto aun con los ojos puestos en hallar la ubicación del Rey.

Golpeando el aire, Neferpitou salto a una altura imposible y dejo en visto a Pouf, que seguía lidiando con los intrusos.

.

* * *

.

\- Si me tuvieran que pagar por eliminar a toda esta gente, no les alcanzaría ni las tierras de Kakin.

\- Siempre con humor, ¿eh?

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Basta ya!

A una velocidad insólita, Gon agarró aquella pistola que tenía por objetivo la cabeza de un civil en la fila.

\- ¡Quítate niño! Hay que deshacernos de estos tipos.

\- No, mírenlos bien. Están en contra de su voluntad, ¿no se da cuenta?- Gon presintió que lo apuntaban de lejos, una francotiradora de cabello rojo- Vinimos a acabar la guerra, no a iniciarla por matar inocentes.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú? Mira, están completamente idos- Señalo a los cientos de ciudadanos bien posicionados y babeando como retrasados- Si van a convertirse en sirvientes de esas hormigas, es mejor deshacernos de ellos. En una guerra todo vale.

\- ¡Pero no así!

\- Gon, el grasoso ese tienen razón- Apelo Killua, que veía en esos pobres hipnotizados la misma expresión que las víctimas de Illumi cuando usaba sus agujas hombre- Ya perdieron su voluntad, ahora son marionetas de las hormigas.

\- ¡Me da igual!- rugió el líder, irascible- Alguien va a llorar por esa "marioneta" como la llaman, ¡A alguien le importa!

Gon apretó los puños y miró directamente al soldado de los Zodiacos que vio como a otro enemigo.

\- No dejaré que mancillen su cuerpo porque "deben" eliminarlo. No consentiré eso, ya vi suficiente- Recordó con asco a Kite lleno de cicatrices y obligado a ser un juguete incluso en la muerte.

Al insensible hombre que lo hizo enojar le dio un golpe de pavor al ser reflejado en esos ojos miel, que ardían en rabia encendida. Suponiendo en que terminaría la discusión, Kurapika hablo primero.

\- ¿Qué propone que hagamos, comandante? ¿Proteger a los civiles?

\- Solo quiero dejarles claro ¡A todos! que vinimos para ayudar a la humanidad… no para hundirla y abandonarla- Proclamó Gon.

En pequeña minoría, los cazadores degradados que no luchaban se la tomaron con Gon con el único propósito de llevarle la contra.

\- ¡Hay que hacerlo, niño estúpido! ¿Y si esa mariposa les ordena atacarnos, que hacemos?

\- Existen formas de hacer la paz- fraseo Gon, solemne.

\- ¡Al cuerno, me hartaste!

Con un ligero empujón, Gon lo mandó a volar. Sin embargo, su accionar llamo la atención de los criminales más liberales y los ánimos comenzaron a descontrolarse.

\- En serio, Gon…- Killua sonrió torcido, ahora sabiendo lo que era estar rodeado de animales salvajes al punto del linchamiento- ¿Quieres que luchemos contra los escuadrones del Zodiaco?

\- Mala táctica- susurro Kurapika.

\- Solo quiero que entiendan- El hijo de Ging grito con fuerzas- ¡No toquen a los ciudadanos, ellos no son el enemigo!

\- Ellos no te escuchan y tú no nos escuchas- Killua arqueo una ceja, siendo testigo de varias personas que ignoraban a su amigo descaradamente.

\- ¡Dije que no los toquen!- El chasqueo los dedos en la frente de un moreno que tenía intenciones de robarle joyas a una mujer, mandándolo seis metros lejos- ¡Respetan, ustedes son los rufianes!

Como quien no quiere la cosa, varios combatientes se levantaron a por el niño que los miraba con porte indignado. Querían matar, decían sus ojos.

\- Lo que faltaba- silbo Killua.

\- ¿En que nos metiste, Gon?- balbuceo Pokkle, que había preparado su corazón para un enemigo más poderoso y monstruoso, no para cazadores con Nen maligno.

\- Si es el comandante quien lo dice- se resignó Kurapika, escondiendo cierta simpatía hacia su líder- Debemos obedecer.

\- Ya de temprano nos cambia el plan- siseo Machi, que no veía ni bien ni mal lo que acababa de ocurrir, solo una oportunidad para ejercitarse.

\- Estoy segura que el contrato que firmamos prohíbe un motín- musito la química.

\- Si no respetan la vida, no merecen luchar en este lugar.

La voz de Gon sonó tenebrosa, si no dijeron nada fue porque una intensa presencia maligna disparo al patio sin discriminación.

No eran los soldados rebeldes de los Zodiacos ni las hormigas quimera que estaban de guardia, sino las Marionetas de Neferpitou que llevaban entre sus hilos a medio ejército de Gorteau maquinando tanques de combate, cuyas gruesas ruedas rechinaban haciendo música de fondo.

\- Me lleva…cuánta seguridad.

\- ¡Pokkle, vienen hacia acá!

La Plaza de Diego se convirtió en un coliseo del caos, de todos contra todos. Escuadrones del Zodiaco contra un escuadrón independiente. Pouf contra el humo, delincuentes irrespetuosos y hambrientos por la gloria.

Todo esto pasaba, mientras el rey Hormiga ponía a Komugi a prudente distancia de él y esperaba a quien cruzara por la gran puerta.

\- ¿Qué…qué pasa, rey? ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido y gritos?

\- Un golpe de Estado.

\- ¡Qué barbaridad! No es posible, ¿Qué va a hacer?

\- Es natural oponerse a un poder superior pero…- Meruem miro a Komugi y pensó para el- Quisiera saber porque me rechazan de tu mundo, en el que también he nacido.

\- Re…rey, ¿Qué dice? No le entiendo, por favor, dígame qué ocurre.

El monarca estaba confundido. Por un lado, sus instintos le mandan salir y enfrentar a sus opositores con fuerza bruta; mientras que otra parte de él, con una irritable insistencia, le recordaba todo lo que había aprendido al lado de Komugi, que la fuerza podía utilizarse para hacer un bien y no solo para imponerse con brutalidad.

Viendo a Komugi temblando de miedo, lo supo. Ella era una guerrera en el tablero pero en la vida real carecía de defensas, de fichas ofensivas, necesitaba poder. Y el, que podía dárselo, estaba allí.

Por primera vez, entendió lo que significaba la fuerza. Porque existían distintos tipos de fuerza y el acababa de descubrir que lo que eran la fuerza para proteger y el poder para salvar.

\- Si está siendo atacado, por favor, váyase. No se preocupe por mí, si vienen por usted debe irse.

\- Esperare.

Komugi jadeo, sorprendida y profundamente preocupada.

\- Tal y como dijiste esta mañana, una persona que no espera nada del mundo, que no posee miedo o deseos…Puede ser útil para mí.

Komugi sintió un tacto extraño y tibio tomando su mano, no sabía que era solo que un aliento fresco chocaba sobre su rostro.

\- Tú me das fuerza, lo siento al verte.

Alejo su mano de la mejilla de ella para pararse y enfocar su atención alrededor, pues sabía que venían a por él. Hasta que lo hicieran, mantendría a Komugi a salvo a su lado.

.

.

* No es chiste, Ponzu sí creo aire.

Hacerlo no es fácil por la cantidad de los compuestos y encima hay que medir su densidad para usarlo en espacios pequeños o para varias personas, pero el punto es que Ponzu es impresionante.

Y la autora se va silenciosamente,...Hasta el próximo capítulo.

.

.


	25. En Tercera Persona

Capítulo 22

 **En Tercera Persona**

.

* * *

.

 _ **52 Horas antes de la Invasión.**_

\- ¡Aquí, aquí! ¿Es cierto que usted dejara su prometedor futuro de luchador para enfrentar la crisis de las Hormigas Quimera?

\- Hemos oído de su triunfo en el Coliseo del Cielo, ¿No es candidato a convertirse en el próximo Amo del Piso? ¿Por qué quiere dejar pasar la oportunidad?

\- ¡Cuéntenos! ¿Dejara atrás sus ambiciones para parar la guerra que se aproxima?

\- Señores, por favor.

Un hombre de cabello plateado y una sonrisa cálida les pidió espacio para caminar y que no se le amontaran con micrófonos en su cara para poder hablar cómodamente.

\- Es cierto que mi objetivo es llegar a donde este gran pilar toque el cielo- Apunto al edificio más alto de la ciudad, también conocido como la torre de luchadores más brutal del mundo- Pero también es cierto que las personas trabajan por su propio bien y, de vez en cuando, en el bien de los otros. Yo quiero colaborar empleado mi fuerza y mi poder, así como mi experiencia y sabiduría.

\- ¿Se ha aliado a la Asociación Hunter? ¿Ellos buscaron apoyo?

\- No, no, los cazadores son profesionales y estoy seguro que hacen un gran trabajo a su manera, no intento interponerme en su labor, simplemente quiero ayudar a la causa. Es injusto que dejemos toda la carga y todo el trabajo a la Asociación Hunter, sin desprestigiar claro al Ejército y a la Armada que también hacen lo suyo

\- ¡¿No es un intento por ganar fama, señor Kastro?!

\- Absolutamente- Kastro sonrió ante el descaro de las preguntas- Solo pienso prestar mis servicios, luego regresare al Coliseo a perseguir mi primer objetivo. Piénselo ustedes, ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a este mundo, a merced de una guerra sin cuartel, si no hacemos algo por nosotros mismos?

Con estas reflexiones, Kastro pasó de las preguntas y asombrosamente desapareció del ojo de la prensa.

\- Y pensar que debo usar mi doppelgänger para esto…- bufo el luchador Kastro, a una cuadra de distancia de donde el cumulo de periodistas y reporteros estaban apiñados sin control.

El hizo averiguaciones y estaba listo para ir al escenario donde el mundo tenia enfocada su atención, también valía la pena saber qué tipo de amenaza representaban esas hormigas evolucionadas. Sin duda, Hisoka estaría por allí. A ese payaso le gustaba el riesgo y pasear por lugares peligrosos, seguro se la estaba pasando en grande.

Hisoka Morrow. Su mayor rival, el que lo derroto una vez en la arena y masacró a miles de inocentes en el Coliseo del Cielo el año pasado, para más tarde fugarse de su castigo penal; el Mago quería seguir divirtiéndose, pues bien Kastro le daría una lección sobre respeto a los muertos y pondría fin a su depravada locura.

Con esa idea en mente, compro una avioneta para viajar a Gourteau del Este de manera clandestina.

\- Mejor que se vaya, de ese modo nos haremos Amos del Piso más rápido- declaro Riehlvelt, el líder del trio de iniciadores del piso doscientos.

\- Pero debemos seguir usando a los novatos para ganar las batallas- opino Sadaso, cuyo rostro opaco en la oscuridad del cuarto apenas era visible.

\- Cierto, pero ahora que Kastro está fuera tenemos oportunidad. Eventualmente habríamos tenido que enfrentarlo, que se haya ido es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.

\- Dijiste lo mismo sobre Hisoka y mira que seguimos en el mismo lugar que hace un año- replico Gido, con su habitual voz rasposa detrás de su mascarilla.

Riehlvelt dio un brinco al oír ese maldito nombre a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas.

\- ¡Lo de Hisoka es diferente! El elegía sus peleas con quienes consideraba dignos, pedir un encuentro con él y ganar por abandono es preferible a enfrentarlo directamente. Ese monstruo ya es pesadilla pasada.

\- Kastro gano popularidad en la torre, es una celebridad- le recordó Gido, que arrojaba diferentes trompos por la habitación para practicar su productibilidad en batalla al darles órdenes.

\- Hoy en día lo es todavía más, diciendo que ira a luchar contra los enemigos de la humanidad- dijo Sadaso, que a pesar de tener los ojos hundidos podía notársele el enfado en su faz demacrada.

\- ¿Qué con eso? Todos lo olvidaran a la semana, novedad de hoy historia de mañana. ¿No se dan cuenta que es una oportunidad única para nosotros? Solo debemos seguir como estamos, usar cualquier método que haga falta y ganar cinco batallas cada uno. Con Hisoka de fugitivo de la justicia y Kastro haciéndoselas de héroe, es nuestro turno para avanzar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase hasta que Kastro regrese?

\- Espero que lo suficiente para que lleguemos a conquistar nuestro propio piso.

\- Si tú lo dices…- Sadaso dejo fluir sus palabras- Seguiremos nuestro estilo de siempre. ¿Qué novato sigue hoy, Gido?

\- Un tal Zushi, creo.

\- Bien, vamos por él.

\- ¡Achu!

\- ¿Te resfriaste, Zushi?

\- No creo, he estado entrenando tal como dice, señor Wing, también me estoy cuidando bastante.

\- Ya veo, entonces alguien debe estar hablando de ti. Espero que de buen modo- Sonrió el profesor, de regreso a la casa- Sí que ha habido un mar de gente hoy, salir de allí fue difícil, tendremos que dar la vuelta para comprar la cena.

\- Señor Wing, ¿Por qué supone que Kastro, el mejor luchador del Coliseo, ha decidido tomarse días libres para ir a la guerra?

\- No lo conozco, no puedo darte una repuesta.

\- ¿Usted piensa que la guerra terminara?

\- Esa es una pregunta engañosa. Las guerras si terminan, Zushi, sus razones nunca. El rencor siempre seguirá ahí, esperando por destruir.

\- Cuando hablábamos de las hormigas quimera lo veía preocupado… Ahora lo veo aliviado. Es porque sabe que la crisis acabara pronto, ¿verdad?

\- "Saberlo" es una certeza, yo diría que tengo fe.

\- ¿En el presidente de su escuela, señor Wing?

\- Oh, no, por favor. Confió en el señor Gon Freecs, el otro alumno del que te hable antes. Estoy seguro que…- Miro al cielo, recordando amargamente unas líneas de las predicciones de Neon Nostrade- Que todo saldrá bien.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? Habla de un chico de mi edad.

\- Él es uno en diez millones. Si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, Zushi, tú te convertirás en uno en un millón- Al ver el decaimiento de su pupilo ante el "halago", aclaró:- Todos tenemos nuestras peleas y la tuya está en el Coliseo. Cuida tus prioridades.

\- ¡Ozu!

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Durante la Invasión**_

 _ **En la Plaza de Diego**_

\- ¡Ya estuvo! Creo que es suficiente violencia.

Las voces se distorsionaban y los golpes venían de cualquier lado, hasta el Nen se hacía difuso de ver o percibir entre tanta agresión acumulada en un solo sitio.

Aunque debía reservar energías para después, Gon uso su Jajanken Papel en dos ocasiones y uso su agilidad para eludir ataques, al tiempo que dejaba fuera de combate a los insensibles soldados que, para él, estaban insultando la vida.

Contando a las marionetas de Neferpitou, que se resumían a humanos comunes con armamento pesado, su escuadrón apenas sudaba.

El arquero se encargó de los atacantes de larga distancia, usando tanto arquería real como la emisora, a la par de Ponzu, que con sus cortinas de humo y brebajes de ácido quemaba rostros y armas de alto calibre. Pokkle hizo gala de su puntería al tirar flechas con motivo de dejar incapacitados a los soldados hipnotizados.

Con la táctica de usar sus cadenas como defensa ofensiva, Kurapika invoco un Nen que protegía tanto su espalda como golpeaba sin piedad a quien intentara detener el giro de sus grilletes. A quienes veía menos capaces, usaba una pareja de sables escondidos en su espalda, dado que su nuevo traje, regalo de Senritsu, le permitía guárdalos sin comprometer su espina dorsal.

Cuando llegaron los tanques, Gon cambio el rumbo de los cañones con sus propias manos.

Sin quedarse atrás, Killua arruino veinte fusiles que no le atinaron ni un pelo.

Sabiendo que las ametralladoras seguirían disparando indiscriminadamente y sin pausa, al joven asesino solo le basto usar un microsegundo de su velocidad normal para saber en dónde sonaba un hueco falso y romper el seguro de los diferentes tanques con sus afiladas garras, sin olvidarse del comando humano que operaba por dentro para dejarlos noqueados de un certero golpe en la nuca.

Similar a las alas, los hilos de Machi la columpiaban en el aire y sus ataques eran mortalmente certeros. Sometió a más de cincuenta dejándolos sin aire, aun cuando la orden fue someter y no matar, su comandante andaba muy ocupado en lo suyo para distinguir si los dejaba muertos o desmayados.

\- Las viejas mañas, te entiendo.

Killua admiro su habilidad para rajar cuerpos. Su compañera dejaba sus hilos en la tierra a propósito, atrayendo a un gentío a su alrededor para enseguida levantar su Nen y hacerles sufrir la antigua tortura del potro al segundo.

Machi tenía mucha imaginación, o al menos conocía el nivel de daño que podía hacer con su Nen. Rajar, desollar, desmembrar, cortar y jalar, convertir sus hilos en ataques boomerang y aprovechar la fricción que causaban.

\- Esa si es una asesina- reconoció Killua, viendo el espectáculo luego de dejar traumados y medio conscientes a quienes se enfrentaban a él, creyéndolo una presa fácil.

\- No le des crédito.

Kurapika no dejaba su crítica ni aunque le estuvieran disparando, usando sus cadenas para detener los proyectiles que venían hacia Pokkle, que dejo su nerviosismo atrás para llenarse de adrenalina a la hora de apuntar y tirar rápido y muy corajudamente.

En un tropiezo de Ponzu, Gon la socorrió antes que un carro de guerra sin piloto la aplastara. Esto lo enfado, porque los elegidos de los Zodiacos no movieron ni un dedo por ella.

\- Esto no es justo, nadie está ayudando- jadeo, agitado por su propia frustración- ¡Paren, deténganse ahora!

Gon no pretendía gritar así de fuerte pero su voz fue tan portentosa que medio mundo debió taparse los oídos, pausando el enfrentamiento entre bandas.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló en la plaza, antes de volver a ponerse en modo de pelea.

\- Sus cuerpos acabaran destrozados antes que su orgullo, ¿eh?- rio Killua, juguetón.

\- ¡No usen a los civiles como escudo!- Censuro el ojigris, al ver lo que intentaban hacer- En vez de estar luchando entre nosotros, deberíamos aliarnos para enfrentar al verdadero enemigo.

\- No creo que entiendan- dijo Pokkle, luego de dispararle a una francotiradora muy hábil a dieciséis metros- No parecen tener un líder y si lo tienen, no les instruyó bien.

\- Por cosas como estas, agradezco no estar de su lado- secundo la peliverde.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto, Gon.

\- Escuche a Killua, comandante Freecs. No podemos seguir entretenidos, hay que avanzar.

\- No me moveré de aquí hasta que ellos entiendan. Si estos "soldados" no saben respetar la vida, ¿Cómo esperan lograr algo?

Su mejor amigo se mordió el labio inferior, para acto seguido ocurrírsele una idea.

\- Déjamelo a mí.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Killua?

\- ¡Oigan, tarados! Podemos estar jugando toda la noche pero se está poniendo aburrido. ¿Por qué se ponen así por unos zombies? Bien, veamos si están conscientes o no, para salir de dudas.

Killua camino hacia un civil hipnotizado, los pies mojados bajo el charco de su propia saliva. Él le toco suavemente la frente con una pequeña chispa que lo hizo jadear de dolor, una acción humana que dejo a todos estupefactos.

\- Mira eso, ¡Funciono!- festejo el albino, a expensas de los cien ojos incrédulos sobre él.

\- ¿Tu…lo despertaste?

\- A ver, ¿Cómo lo explicó?- Killua se tocó los labios con un dedo, pensativo- Por lo que sé, esta gente fue abducida por el poder de un Guardia Real. Así que las víctimas deben tener en sus mentes una sola orden pero con la suficiente presión sus cerebros volverán a reaccionar, como si despertaran de un sueño.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso?- A Gon le nació una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Eres sorprendente, eso es genial!

\- No es la gran cosa- Killua evito ruborizarse ante el cumplido- Es posible sacarlos de la hipnosis, aunque el método sea trabajoso.

\- Si pueden reaccionar…- secundo Pokkle, deshaciendo sus flechas de aura- Es porque siguen siendo humanos con oportunidad de salvarse.

\- A la Asociación no le gustara saber lo que pretendían hacerle a estos inocentes- rezongo Ponzu, con tilde acusador.

\- En pocas palabras, deben dejarlos en paz- Determino Kurapika, hacia los que aún tenían ganas de lucha.

Para rematarla, Gon lanzo su peor mirada de censura y los villanos tuvieron que resignarse. Aquellos que aun querían sangre, Killua les mato el valor dirigiéndoles su aterradora mirada de ultratumba. Sin duda, la mirada intimidación de este Zoldyck podía hacer temblar a mil ejércitos.

Aunque tuviera dudas, Gon debió conformarse con lo que acababa de ver. Convino que su amigo no mentía y confió que el escuadrón de los Zodiacos no tocaría a los habitantes de la república.

\- ¡Avancen, avancen!- gritaba Tsezguerra a todo pulmón, recién llegado por un portal dimensional, comandando a otro grupo de personas.

\- ¡Usted de nuevo!- Apunto Killua, irrespetuoso- ¿Por qué no se va a dormir? Ya es tarde para los ancianos.

\- Debí suponer que estarían también aquí, ustedes…

\- No se queje y tome esto- Kurapika hablo de prisa, golpeando el pecho del Jackpot con un folio- Son los planos de la República de Gourteau del Este, incluido sus pasadizos subterráneos y el escondite de unas hormigas problemáticas que aún siguen por estos lares.

\- Tu…como, ¿esto…?

Kurapika le sonrió con ironía.

\- Le hemos ahorrado el trabajo, ahora le sugiero que se lleve a los civiles lejos de este lugar.

\- ¡Son miles de personas!

\- Con mayor razón, apúrese. No se olvide de los ciudadanos que vendrán en dos horas para la falsa ceremonia, sáquelos del camino.

\- Otra vez dándome órdenes, críos pretenciosos, están rebasando mi paci…

\- Un doctor llamado Leorio se encuentra en este punto del mapa. Es de confianza, dígale al cazador Knov que transporte a los heridos con él.

\- ¡No me des ordenes, crim…!

Kurapika le dio la espalda y un irascible Tsezguerra extendió su brazo para detenerlo. Una chispeante línea luminosa le hizo retroceder, sintiendo la mano calambreada.

\- ¿Por qué le grita a mi Kura? Si lo toca, lo corto en pedazos.

\- Déjalo, Killua, yo puedo con él,… Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera, ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- ¿No oyó? Quítese del medio y llévese ya mismo a esta gente, nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo para andar repitiéndole lo que tiene que hacer.

Tsezguerra bramo entre dientes, avergonzado y burlado. Killua sonrió complacido cuando lo vio regresar con su grupo en silencio y cambiar el plan de ataque por uno de amparo.

\- La próxima no me defiendas- pidió el rubio, viendo la escena- Quebraste su espíritu.

\- Te estaba dando problemas.

\- Puedo manejarlo.

\- Si te enojabas, ibas a poner tus ojos rojos y quiero ser el único que te provoque emociones.

Rara vez Kurapika no sabía que decir, ni siquiera pudo defenderse de esa sonrisa coqueta marca Zoldyck. Por fortuna, el bochorno se lo ahorro Gon al gritar demandas.

\- ¡Sigamos adelante, chicos!

No pudieron avanzar. Aún quedaban Marionetas de la primer guardia real protegiendo la zona y el ejército de los Zodiacos comenzó a dispersarse para cubrir espacio, intentando entrar al palacio forzosamente.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- Ponzu se desconsoló. Otro par de escuadrones se presentaron- ¡Están apareciéndose como locos!

\- No tienen orden, son unos ineptos- critico Kurapika, quien no esperaba semejante desorganización y mala decisión táctica por parte de los soldados de los Zodiacos- Quieren hacerlo a su manera.

\- ¿Por dónde nos movemos, Gon?

\- Si no hay camino, hagamos el nuestro.

\- ¿Y cómo rayos haremos eso? Ya me gaste casi sesenta flechas.

\- Críos- bufo Machi, lanzando cinco hilos a partir de sus dedos a los pilares del palacio real- Jalen.

Viendo esos hilos tendidos, a Gon no le costó comprender a lo que se refería.

\- Oh, ¡Entiendo!

\- Ya que- Killua se encogió de hombros, tomando dos hilos- Nuestro presidente empezó, nosotros tomaremos su ejemplo.

Un par de tirones y la magnífica entrada del palacio se derrumbó, haciendo que la definición de pilastra quedara reducida a nada. Ante tamaña exhibición de fuerza, todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- Ellos no son niños, son monstruos- dijo Ponzu, asombradísima.

\- Mera hora que te das cuenta, princesa abeja.

\- Con esto, podemos entrar por donde sea. ¡Bien hecho!- Con Killua, se dieron un apretón amistoso.

\- No creo que debas ponerte contento por esta barbarie- comento Kurapika, viendo la euforia de su líder- No solo rompiste una pared, sino la pared del sentido común.

\- ¿Cómo procedemos?- Increíblemente, Machi fue la pidió instrucciones al Vengador.

\- …Tal cual estaba el plan, desde el principio- respondió el estratega, descolocado- Nos dividiremos. Gon, como guardián te toca convencer a los comandantes del Zodiaco de unírsenos en la contienda. Te llevaras a Killua. Tú, Pokkle, busca a la pitonisa de la Asociación.

\- ¿Mi trabajo aun es el mismo?

\- Sí, araña, haz eso- Kurapika evito mirarla, dirigiéndose a Ponzu- No hay tiempo para asegurar la zona, que está en caos y media oscuridad, pero nuestro deber sigue siendo buscar las pruebas de este complot.

\- De acuerdo- Ella cedió, atrayendo a las abejas a su gorro.

\- Pues bien, hagámoslo.

El escuadrón le dio el "si" con la cabeza, enfocados nuevamente en su misión asignada.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Un escondite en Peijing**_

\- Aun me pregunto qué pintas aquí…

\- Uuh, yo pensaba que la cuarta baraja sería más impresionante- insinuó el villano, observando al hombre que tenía al frente sin interés.

Para Hisoka, el hermano de Illumi era el Diamante, su Rango-chan el gran Corazón con virtud y aquel simpático rubio todo un Pica. El resto le eran insignificantes y sin nada que destacar, quizás a quien creyó que sería el Trébol también fuera del montón.

Leorio Paladiknight no tenía nada de interesante, según su estándar. Todo un Emisor de mal genio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Me comparas con una baraja?...que payaso más tenebroso- decía Leorio en voz baja, teniendo la sensación de que corría peligro cerca de ese sujeto.

Sin duda, a Kurapika no le caía bien porque de lo contrario no lo dejaría con este raro hombre maquillado de mirada solapada.

Hace menos de cinco minutos que estaban ahí, juntos en esa carpa y a Leorio le corría el sudor del pánico. Algo se estaba avecinando, no sabía que era y ya le daba mala espina.

Esperar, a Hisoka le gusta esperar solo si consigue buenos resultados que avalen su paciencia y conociendo a Kurapika, apostaba a que le daría una buena paga si aguardaba un poco más.

\- Hemos llegado, ¿y bien? ¿Quién es el doc…? ¡Aah, tú otra vez!

\- ¡Por la madre!

Leorio salto de su silla, producto de la sorpresa y las malas vibras que Hisoka le inspiraba.

Pero ya no estaban solo él y el Mago, sino Tsezguerra y media docena de personas que salían de la tierra por arte de magia.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡¿De dónde vienen?!

\- Pues del portal, ¿Qué haces aquí, enfermero? No me digas que eres tu quien ayudara a estas personas.

\- De entrada está gruñendo- critico Leorio, para ponerse serio al ver a quienes traían los hombres de Tsezguerra - ¿Qué les paso a esas personas? ¿Porque se ven como drogados?

\- Veo que no tienes mucho espacio para acomodar a tus pacientes.

\- ¿Y qué quiere usted, si la Asociación solo hará su obra de caridad cuando la guerra acabe? Soy el único sanador que van a encontrar a esta hora.

\- Como sea, encárgate de estos, luego hablare con mis contactos para darte lo que necesites- Mando Tsezguerra, sin verle otro remedio- Sacaremos a todos los ciudadanos que podamos, prepárate para recibir a mucha gente.

\- Sí, ya me lo habían advertido. Ese Kurapika me la jugo cuando me puso aquí en compañía de este…- Leorio señalo una silla vacía- ¿Dónde está Eso?

\- ¿Porque ves la pared con cara de espantado?

\- Oiga, allí había alguien y…- Miro el portal por el que salían y venían soldados, heridos y victimas de catalepsia- Conque esto era lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Qué murmuras? Apúrate, luego le diré a Knov que pase a los caídos a ti, si puedes con ellos.

\- ¡No me subestime! Déjeme a unos hombres para acarrear a los civiles.

\- Te los confió, entonces.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! Tráiganme sabanas, mucha agua caliente y una enfermera con grandes berzas y nalgas muy firmes.

\- ¿Para despertar a los hechizados?

\- No, para inspirarme.

Con tanta gente acumulándose, Leorio se olvidó por completo de Hisoka y Tsezguerra siguió con su trabajo, que sin quererlo se convirtió en lo que esos niños habían orquestado.

.

* * *

.

Con mucho esfuerzo, lo lograron: Ahora Youpi estaba condenado a llevar al irritante Potclean en su lomo.

La lluvia de fuego los había tomado totalmente desprevenidos a todos.

Teniendo en cuenta que su jefe era un impetuoso lleno de sorpresas, el comandante Morel decidió fijar el objetivo del plan y retener a Youpi lo máximo posible.

El guardia estaba por entrar a su fase atroz, Ira, ya deformado y enrojecido de pura furia dirigida al traidor invisible y su compañero Knuchle.

Morel ordenó que se los cubriera, viendo como el rostro del guardia real, Youpi, se deformaba del odio y la rabia.

\- ¡Nadie se escapa en mi turno!- rugió la bestia, completamente alterado.

.

* * *

.

La operación estaba asegurada para el éxito. Kurapika lo pensó bien, pero no contó con un factor especial.

La impulsividad de Gon Freecs.

Al minuto de separarse, dispuestos a cumplir con lo propio, Gon vio la muerte en el cielo.

Apenas duro unos segundos y murió.

Fue espantosamente rápido. Tan crudo como se podía imaginar.

Con desespero de ir con el rey, Neferpitou no tuvo contemplaciones y su habitual estilo al jugar con sus oponentes se redujo a cero cuando se le cruzaron por el camino y quisieron detenerla.

Gon la detesto.

El único que supo cuántos golpes dio Neferpitou a sus rivales fue Killua, que contó quince. Ella lo hizo con una velocidad inaudita y termino por desmembrar al célebre Kastro, que había venido en calidad de voluntario a parar la guerra.

Kurapika parpadeo, pensando al principio que no vio bien. Después se dio cuenta que no estaba viendo dos cuerpos sino uno. Un usuario con la habilidad de crear un Doppelganger era un poder rarísimo que también había sido eliminado.

Aunque a Neferpitou le hubiera gustado jugar, saber lo que se sentía luchar con un mismo hombre que se dividía en un doble, su ansiedad por saber del Rey era mayor a cualquier cosa que deseara.

Esta actitud atroz y desalmada hizo que dentro de Gon despertara algo. Un algo que no debe despertar. Al verla detenerse por Kastro, atacarlo con brutalidad hasta matarlo y desinteresarse de él, dando altos saltos rumbo a un lugar, el cazador Freecs lo tuvo claro.

Solo alguien como ella, sin asco para matar y fríamente coordinada, podía ser capaz de enfrentarse a Kite y ganarle.

Era ella, la asesina de Kite. De su mentor y amigo.

Ni la ejecución de la que fue testigo lo paro, ni siquiera lo asusto. Todo lo contrario, lo lleno de coraje supremo.

\- ¡Gon, no!

Killua sufrió un déjà vu cuando Gon se le escapó de las manos y fue tras Neferpitou, como una fiera va tras su presa.

\- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- Pokkle palideció, sin podérselo creer.

\- En esa dirección está la sala principal- recordó Kurapika del mapa que estudio- ¡Rápido, sigámoslo!

No hizo falta decírselo a Killua, que se dio el piro inmediatamente.

.

* * *

.

Los ojos de Netero no solían ser tan expresivos, eso su colega Zeno lo sabía bien, pero en esta ocasión ocurrió lo contrario.

\- Esto es muy…inconveniente- Eligio la palabra sin cuidado, por dentro un poco perturbado por lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿Era alguien importante?

\- Para un chico especial, sí.

Zeno le hizo como si le entendiese. Lo único que veía adelante era a un hombre joven, de largo y sedoso cabello ceniza, que enseñaba un cuadro corporal marcado de heridas y cicatrices. Un daño a la vista, según él. Lo único interesante a parte de este guerrero destrozado, era el espíritu maligno que movía a ese impresionante cuerpo entre sus hilos.

El Marionetero que manipulaba a Kaito seguía estable.

Su poder radicaba en dos niveles, uno donde todos sus ataques eran automáticos y de orden repetitivo, es decir, un simple robot de combate. El segundo nivel era de Aura ofensiva, el cual Zeno había activado para comprobar su teoría de que estaba siendo manipulado, pues nada más al verlo se dio cuenta que era un cadáver viviente.

\- Este no cuenta, ya lo beso el diablo.

\- Aun así, no le hagas más daño del que ya tiene.

La petición de Netero fue inusual, pero no por eso el viejo Zoldyck iba a discutirle, estaban por trabajo y por trabajo debían operar de acuerdo a su propio plan de acción.

Era curioso como pasaban las cosas. Si tiempo atrás, Gon hubiese hecho algo más que mirar el deformado y lastimero cuerpo de Kaito, tal vez tocarlo para probar su calor o abrazarlo desconsolado, habría caído en la trampa de Neferpitou, pues ella mando a su Marioneta a ese campo lejano, esa zona rural donde Gon lo encontró, solo para descubrir enemigos. Pues así como su Marioneta reaccionaba al tacto y se materializaba, Neferpitou podía saber la ubicación y el momento en el que fue tocado. En otras palabras, la primera guardia uso a Kaito para atraer al escuadrón y, de no ser la interrupción de Machi, no solo Gon hubiera entrado en cólera, sino que habrían descubierto su localización en un momento de vulnerabilidad.

Por esto y más, a Netero se le hacía curioso que la primera guardia pudiera mantener a sus marionetas funcionando a pesar del caos. Eso demandaba una gran habilidad.

\- Puedo vencerlo sin lastimarlo. Aunque no fue para esto que pediste mis servicios.

Netero rio, una risa suave que no encajaba en ese ambiente sofocante.

\- Ambos estamos trabajando fuera de nuestra zona de confort, supongo.

No solo Kaito, varios cazadores derrotados y soldados republicanos estaban bloqueándoles el paso. Por si fuera poco, una pequeña criatura con el tamaño de una mosca estaba observándolo todo.

" _Esos si son enemigos formidables",_ temió Pouf, ahora dividido en varias células de sí mismo para tener cientos de ojos sobre el palacio. _"Debo retenerlos aquí, no puedo arriesgarme a ir por el Rey con mi verdadero cuerpo, de esta forma puedo despistarlos"_

" _El peligro que ellos representan me preocupa más que los otros humanos, que también son humanos raros pero no tienen control y se dejan llevar por salvajismo, ¿Son la carnada o el sacrificio? Da igual, si lo que vi allá abajo fue amor a la vida, voy a explotar ese amor y tomare a los ciudadanos, obligándolos a luchar y al enemigo defenderse, aun si pueden contra ellos tomara su tiempo y eso es todo lo que necesito para conocer la situación actual y hacerme una idea de que hacer. Si he de proteger al Rey cuando lo encuentre, debo hacerlo sabiendo a qué tipo de amenaza nos enfrentamos. ¡Ya, mis clones encontraron al Rey! Esta con Neferpitou, maldita sea,…por otro lado, si el plan era separar a la Guardia Real del Rey fracasaron, eso es un alivio. Aunque, me ofende que esa gata haya sido la primera"_

De pronto, a Pouf se le ocurrió una gran idea.

" _Yo también",_ rio en su mente jubiloso. _"Yo también tengo una sorpresa, mientras mis clones estén dispersos seguiré informado pero en este minúsculo cuerpo debo cuidarme que no me atrapen, para ello usare el escudo por el que tanto trabaje"_

Animado, Pouf convirtió el escándalo de la invasión en una prueba, un principio de experimento, y quiso ponerlo en práctica cuanto antes.

Con su cuerpo principal del tamaño de una abeja de Ponzu, el segundo guardia real voló a una habitación que todavía no se desplomaba. Allí estaba su escudo, dentro de un capullo gigante por el que sobresalía cabello negro.

.

.

.


	26. Sed de Sangre

Bueno,… ¿Qué decir? Me he tomado demasiadas libertades con este fic, como que a veces se sale del foco HunterX.

Si algo del desarrollo no les parece – ya sea los propios personajes-, la Sección de Preguntas y Respuestas está a su disposición. Aprovechen ahora porque esto se va descontrolar.

Desde ya, les agradezco seguir al pendiente de este fic tan largo y complicado, y a los que siguen leyéndolo.

Informo que subí un vídeo a Youtube que es como el compilado de esta historia, por supuesto hay trampas y no mucho spoiler sobre "esta" historia en particular. Pueden encontrarlo como " **Amv Al Estilo del Mal (HxH/Fanfic)"** desde **Lugarth8**.

Ahora, a leer.

.

.

.

Capítulo 23

 **Sed de sangre**

.

* * *

.

A la intemperie, Bilont esperaba.

Kurapika le dejo dicho que aparecerían seres indeseables por el terreno y la verdad no se creía algo así, hasta que alguien se presentó. No uno, sino varios personajes.

\- ¿Qué nos trae la noche? ¿Bandidos o demonios?

El trio de aparecidos se detuvo ante Bilond. El que parecía ir al mando, un rubio con gafas angulares, inicio la charla.

\- ¿No se puede ser las dos cosas?

\- Depende lo que busquen.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en sacar sus tijeras. Su espíritu de luchador le urgía pelear, mas su experiencia le indicaba que aquel hombre no era un guerrero sino un sádico. Y si, vaya que hay diferencias entre un asesino y un sádico, él las sabía bien.

\- Queremos entrar a ese refugio.

\- ¿Qué les hace pensar que es un refugio?

\- Por la seguridad.

\- Muy halagador- Bilont esbozo una sonrisa burlona- A mí me encargaron vigilar, nunca que protegiera la entrada.

\- ¿Qué broma es esa?- Los ojos del líder se afilaron de suspicacia- No nos haga perder el tiempo. Sub ha visto a unos mocosos entrar y ellos aún no salen, ¿los está esperando? Pues bien, díganos a donde se fueron.

\- Vayan si quieren- Bilont se sentó sobre una roca, aburrido- Nada se los impide.

\- ¿No puede saciar mi curiosidad?- El rubio se acercó al asesino a pasos sigilosos, buscando alcanzar su hombro- Somos los Bombarderos, ¿sabe de nosotros?

\- Suena a banda vieja.

El líder sonrió amistosamente, tendiéndole una mano para saludar que el otro rechazo.

\- Mi nombre es Genthru, el de mis compañeros es Sub y Bara- Señalo a un pelirrojo de nariz gruesa y luego a un sujeto con un tatuaje de tridente en la frente.

Bilont se rasco la nuca con el dorso de sus tijeras, indiferente.

\- Hombre, vamos. Todos somos víctimas aquí, prisioneros de guerra incluso. ¿Por qué no ayudarnos entre pecadores? ¿Ya perdió la esperanza o…?- Aprovecho que Bilont se fijó en los pies de sus compañeros, que patearon el aire para distraerlo- ¿La tiene puesta en algo, detrás de esa cueva? Hable con su amigo, el Bombardero.

Hecho. Toco a Bilont, aunque este se alejó de inmediato.

\- Mi habilidad ya está echada, ahora bien. O me dice donde a donde fueron esos chicos o usted explota.

\- Conque esto significa ser un "bombardero".

\- Ya entendió. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dice?- Bilont les contó la verdad- Oh, vaya, para ser niños sí que saben arriesgar.

\- ¿Los seguirán ahora que lo saben?

\- Curioso…

Genthru se unió a sus compañeros para debatir, era muy tentador ir al palacio del Rey y tener una buena pelea, ya se habían cargado a muchas hormigas con el infalible método de Cuenta Regresiva y la explosiva Little Flower.

\- Si nos cargamos al Rey Hormiga, ni la Asociación podrá negarnos algún tipo de recompensa.

\- Preguntémosle al dado de la suerte.

\- Sí, aun funciona en el mundo real.

\- Bien pensado- Sub tiro un dado al aire que les dio "Suerte"- Decidido, nos vamos. ¿Y usted, porque permite a cualquiera entrar?

\- Yo espero por si los chicos vuelven, no es mi problema si alguien más entra- resumió Bilont, sin mostrarse nervioso al tener una bomba encima que podía explotar en cualquier momento. O al gusto de ese sociópata.

\- Es una buena lógica- convino el Bombardero, ojeando la entrada subterránea que tanto trabajo le costó a un grupo de jóvenes emprendedores- Ya quiero estar en el escenario principal,… vamos chicos.

\- ¿No me quitaras esto?

\- ¿Uuh? ¿Y dónde quedaría la gracia?- le sonrió malévolamente.

Bilont cerró los ojos, amargado.

Entre risas, los Bombarderos penetraron la cueva.

Sin ellos en la escena, alguien salió entre los arbustos.

\- ¿Seguro fue buena idea?

\- A veces, los engaños simples funcionan con los genios- Bilont hizo un gesto despectivo, viendo al espectador salir de su escondite- ¿Ya te sientes vengado?

\- Desde que ese sujeto me condeno a explotar la última vez que lo vi, he querido verlo caer- Abengane sonrió con agrado.

\- No te deshiciste de su poder todavía- El asesino de la tijeras apunto a un monstruo verde que pesaba sobre el moreno y le chupaba el hombro, muy baboso y asqueroso.

\- Si el Bombardero muere podre sacármelo de encima- Abengane vio a Bilont con gentileza- Gracias por mandarlo a su condena.

\- Nada de gracias, a mí me toco.

\- Puedo exorcizarte, solo te advierto que tendrás a una criatura de la naturaleza como yo hasta que rompamos la maldición.

De mala gana, Bilont acepto la oferta. Un favor por otro. Sea como sea, estaba cumpliendo el trabajo que Kurapika le pidió hacer.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué…que paso, Rey…? ¿Este ruido…gritos, que es…?

El Rey lo contemplo todo y no le sorprendía, solo le irrito que el ruido aterrase a Komugi, que no dejaba de repetir qué estaba pasando. A veces, era favorable ser ciega.

Porque el escuadrón del difunto Kite no quería tener ojos para ver esto.

\- ¡Gon!- Killua grito largo y tendido, horrorizado.

\- Le ruego me perdone por la tardanza, rey.

Neferpitou se enderezo rápidamente, deshaciendo su pose de gato con cola erizada y orejas alzadas, mirando fijo a Gon y desafiándolo a pararse.

Seguir al ojimiel en velocidad solo fue posible para Killua, que lo alcanzo primero, después sus compañeros llegaron para ver el resultado.

El pavor lleno los ojos del escuadrón Jabalí.

En sus iris se grabó la imagen de su juvenil líder con el brazo derecho arrancado.

La sangre salía a chorros y el tiempo se detuvo, solo para hacer más lenta y tortuosa la angustiante sensación.

El rey Meruem levanto la barbilla ante la disculpa de Neferpitou, cuyas garras sucias manchaban el suelo y la alfombra.

\- Rey…rey, ¿Qué está pasando?

Los jadeos de Komugi eran un sonido lejano.

Todo sucedió en un parpadeo, ¿Habrá sido lo mismo con Kite? Se le ocurrió pensar a Gon, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar del dolor y ponerse de pie, a expensas de los ojos amenazadores de la gata blanca.

Completamente aterrada Ponzu camino hacia atrás, convertida en un manojo de nervios.

El arquero sintió un oasis de emociones que ascendían a su garganta, volviéndola un nudo, sin decidirse si gritar o vomitar.

A Kurapika le brotaron los ojos rojos, llameando de múltiples impresiones. Entre ellas; rabia, dolor y miedo.

\- No…no lo dejare así…tampoco te…te permitiré seguir sonriendo,..Des-despues que le hiciste…le hiciste eso a Kite…no, no te dejare…

Para Killua, era un verdadero suplicio. Si su amigo continuaba articulando esas amenazas, terminaría por perder más que una extremidad. ¡Encima el Rey estaba ahí!, ¿Cómo iban a tener oportunidad, si el plan era mantenerlos separados?

Sin embargo, nada de esto paraba a Gon, con la sangre bañándole los talones, formándose una laguna de color rubí, tratando de hablar lo más coherente que podía y sobretodo, enfrentar al enemigo cara a cara.

A Meruem le causo gracia ver esa vitalidad, la sed de sangre que se centraba en Neferpitou con un furor admirable.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Es el enemigo, rey, no se preocupe, enseguida me encargo de…

\- No te pregunte a ti- Su guardia quedo patitiesa, sin mover un musculo del asombro- ¿Quién eres?

Gon apenas parpadeo, curiosamente no le presto crédito a la hormiga más importante de la raza. Con coraje y mucho sufrimiento, se enderezo cual tabla y exclamo, rodeándole un Nen que pecaba de grandioso.

\- ¡Soy Gon Freecs y estoy aquí por ella!- Apunto a Neferpitou, descargando en ella todos sus negativos sentimientos- Vamos afuera, pelea conmigo.

\- Interesante.

El rey sonrió de lado, como si el hecho de que lo ignoraran a favor de su primer guardia fuera una novedad muy cómica.

Killua tuvo un mal presentimiento, esa mala sensación, una inquietud dentro de su ser, comenzaba a sofocarlo como remolino en su pecho viendo a Gon y esperando, no, temiendo lo que fuera a hacer.

Si no reacciono a tiempo fue porque no quería creerlo, no quería pensar en eso como una posibilidad, sino como una pesadilla que por más que pasara delante de sus ojos no deseaba cederle su miedo.

No pudo disimular más el su escuadrón y hasta Neferpitou quedaron al borde de la incredulidad.

Fue una imagen terrorífica.

La gravedad tomo el peso de un yunque y el viento se cortó en pedazos, tanto que los escombros y lo poco que se salvó del ataque aéreo se fragmento alrededor. En medio de esta gama de energías irregulares, un fenómeno llamado Gon Freecs estaba sucumbiendo a un horrible sentimiento que lo haría tomar una mala decisión.

Oscuras llamas rodearon a Gon, envolviéndolo en un caliente y monstruoso aura, igual que magna ardiente. Su Nen estaba quebrándose, todos podían verlo. El único que podía saber lo que estaban pensando los profundos y fríos ojos de Gon era su mejor amigo, al punto de ser capaz de leer su corazón y entender lo que era capaz de hacer en ese estado de gran exaltación.

\- Si puedo…si puedo vencerte, no me importa…no me importa lo que tenga que hacer.

Kurapika se espantó.

\- ¡No, Gon, así no!

Aunque Ponzu y Pokkle no entendían a que venía el grito de su estratega, sabían que algo malo iba a ocurrir y que el mismísimo Gon seria quien lo llevaría a cabo.

\- Por favor, Killua, detenlo.

\- Incluso si me lo pides, esta es su lucha.

A Kurapika le sobrevino un recuerdo. Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, el caso de Gon era diferente. Él no tenía la madurez ni el control emocional para sacrificarlo todo como hizo el Kuruta años atrás.

El rey Meruem percibió también el cambio de energía que amenazaba con explotar.

\- No te muevas- ordeno a Neferpitou, quien estaba por lanzarse a la lucha- Todavía.

\- Rey- Ella trago duro, sin saber que esperar de esa colosal y anormal aura que pareciera absorber el aire.

Los ojos de Gon se volvieron dorados y su rostro se deformo de líneas color morado. El cabello siempre puntiagudo y negro desafío toda regla de gravedad al convertirse en una larga y sedosa melena que subía a los cielos.

El primero en saber lo que significaba esto fue Kurapika.

\- Esto es On, está estableciendo un contrato con el On.

El "On" o "energía de la muerte" era un poder sin límites que se concedía al usuario para darle la fuerza que quisiera, a cambio del precio de su vida. Adverso al Nen, el "On" era negativo y puramente emocional. En palabras simples, se trataba de un poder único y prohibido que portaban las almas deseosas de sangre, pues se basaba en los deseos más bajos del ser humano y el odio era su mejor motor.

Destrucción y sacrificio, dos palabras que significaban todo para el On.

Si Kurapika lo sabía era porque le ofrecieron ese poder cuando unos miembros de la Araña se le escaparon de las manos, en una ocasión. La desesperación por encontrarlos casi lo hace perder el sentido común. Irónicamente, un rival de la Asociación de Cazadores le ofreció el Contrato a cambio de destruir la reputación de los hunter. Por fortuna, Kurapika recapacito, se negó a la oferta y acabo con las Arañas restantes. O eso pensó, hasta que Machi reapareció.

Ahora mismo, Gon estaba padeciendo el mismo dolor, la exacta desesperación, la horripilante idea de ceder su espíritu, corromper su espíritu, perder su alma. Todo por un rencor incontrolable.

Aunque Gon no sabía lo que hacía si logro hacer el contrato. Ceder era todo lo que tenía que hacer. A el personalmente ya no importaba nada, absolutamente nada excepto vengar a Kaito.

\- No enloquezcas, ¿no te estás olvidando de algo?

Gon percibió una chispa picándole detrás. Con los sentidos agudizados, no necesito mirar atrás para saber que se trataba de Killua, convertido en el Dios Trueno, su aura azulada y electrizante, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Con ambas manos cerradas en la cintura del pelinegro, Killua mantuvo un apretón firme para no dejarlo escapar otra vez.

\- Nosotros estamos aquí, todos estamos…Porque decidimos acompañarte- El On le quemaba a él también, sino fuera por la electricidad que chocaba con el poder del odio habría sufrido bastante.

\- Déjame, Killua.

\- Eres egoísta, quedándotelo todo para ti, pensando que solo tú tienes sentimientos que respetar. ¿Y nosotros que?

\- Yo puedo solo.

Sin dejar que se le notara la tristeza, Killua raspo el hombro herido de Gon para obligarlo a voltearse y conectar con sus ojos, dolidos y ardidos.

\- Tienes miedo de no poder vengarte, ¿eh? ¡Pues yo tengo miedo de perderte! "Lo más grande" para nosotros eres tú, ¡No vamos a dejarte solo!

Kurapika fue incapaz de moverse, tanto de la sorpresa como de la preocupación. Con esos humores Gon era capaz de expandir su aura y lastimar a Killua.

\- Sigue con nosotros, somos un equipo.

Con ansiosa curiosidad, todos vieron las llamas del desprecio bajando de potencia.

Dos, tres lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Killua con un brillo eléctrico precioso.

Gon parpadeo, reconociéndolo entre nebulosas ideas.

\- Ya me calme.

Kurapika sabía que mentía, seguro que el albino también lo sospechaba. Su líder solo mermo su ira para no hacerle más daño, aun le quedaba la conciencia suficiente para pensar en las manos quemadas del ojiazul.

\- Querremos que nos guíes hasta el final, pero no así… No te dejes vencer, sigue siendo el Gon que conocemos.

El Freecs se tomó su tiempo para ver los rostros expectantes e infinitamente preocupados de sus compañeros, que querían ayudarlo sobre todas las cosas. Algo ilumino dentro de su mente. Ellos también sufrían, por él, por Kite, por todo.

\- Te lastime, tus manos… Olvide lo que era importante y…yo en serio lo,-

\- Me debes una grande, amigo.

Gon no resistió sonreírle en respuesta.

Ponzu y el Pokkle no sabían que decir, rígidos como tablas. Si Kurapika tenía alguna palabra que aportar, no tuvo tiempo porque el Rey Meruem hablo primero.

\- ¿Por qué luchas?

Sudando frió, Neferpitou deseaba combatir, más ansiosa por hacer de defensora del Rey que por interrumpir la conversación, sin embargo, su Rey dio un paso adelante y no pudo detenerlo.

\- ¿Luchas para vivir…o para dejar vivir?

Nadie pudo dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.

El albino se puso al frente de su amigo para hacerle de escudo mientras al resto casi se le olvida respirar.

La guardia entendió que ahora todo se resumía a Gon y a su voz, rápido dedujo que este poseía una fuerza descomunal, casi a la par de su rey, y tenía que apartarlo de él.

Meruem recordó lo que le dijo Komugi, lo que el mismo pensaba sobre la vida y el poder. Veía a Gon Freecs y pensaba que este le podía dar una respuesta diferente, y no diferente porque fuera un humano que lo veía como el enemigo, sino como un joven luchador que tenía fuertes sentimientos terrenales.

\- Yo lucho por mi- Gon apretó lo que le quedaba de brazo, intentando parar la hemorragia pese al dolor- Porque también debo vivir y luchar por mis amigos.

\- No tiene sentido, ¿Esforzarte por ti mismo es esforzarte por ellos también?- Meruem frunció el entrecejo, no entendía esa lógica- ¿Es humildad? ¿Bondad? ¿O instinto humano?

\- Lo hago porque quiero.

El respondió de un modo tan natural, espontaneo y simple que Meruem se asombró, no de su atrevimiento, sino de lo obvio que era para el cazador y lo segura que era su resolución.

Habría tenido más ahínco si no fuera porque el comandante Freecs jadeo involuntariamente ante la pérdida de sangre, esforzándose por quedarse de pie.

Killua sudo, sabiendo perfectamente que Gon no razonaba, hablaba por hablar, si decía algo equivocado o comentaba un asunto que le molestara al Rey estaban fritos. Sus amigos temían por lo mismo.

\- Veo que tus compañeros no opinan igual.

\- Ellos vinieron conmigo, pero tienen ideas distintas.

\- La Naturaleza de mi raza es instintiva y superviviente. La Humanidad es de carácter voluble y deseos efímeros. El ego y prejuicio los ciegan... Si yo elimino eso y construyo un mundo de igualdad, todo eso se esfumaría.

El niño frente a él era de cerebro simple pero concienzudo y mentalmente estable que tal vez, solo tal vez, podía darle una respuesta honesta y verdadera a su dilema sobre la revolución.

Gon grito con fuerza.

\- ¡Un mundo así no tiene sentido!

Neferpitou estaba a una décima de segundo de cortarle la garganta, pero se contuvo.

El escuadrón tomo posición de combate.

Contra todo pronóstico, Meruem no hizo ningún movimiento agresivo sino chasquear la lengua entre sus labios fruncidos.

\- ¿Qué no tiene sentido?

\- Cambiar el mundo.

\- ¿Dices que no se puede?

\- Seguro que sí.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Pero porque cambiarlo? ¿Qué hay de su gente? Ellos también merecen opinar sobre el mundo donde viven.

A expensas de ocho ojos que le suplicaban que no lo hiciera, Gon aprovecho el momento de adrenalina en el que no sentía mucho dolor para explicarse:

\- Mis amigos, digo, mi escuadrón tiene su carácter y a veces es difícil llevarse bien con todos, es un trabajo realmente agotador que toma tiempo…- Recordó a Kite y sus consejos- No me imagino como planea transformar el mundo porque cambiar a la gente no es fácil.

Deslizo una pata por el suelo pero tanto las cadenas de Kurapika como las flechas de Pokkle la tenían de objetivo. A ella y no al Rey; fue en ese momento que Neferpitou entendió que el rey no era el único interesado en esta charla.

\- Sé que están creando nuevas hormigas quimera con base humana para formar un ejército y para mí eso no es cruel, tampoco lo veo como algo repugnante. Sino… triste. Borrar las diferencias de las personas es lo mismo que quitarles su valor.

Meruem movió un dedo, reflexivo.

\- Los humanos, ¿No anhelan un mundo con igualdad?

\- Yo no entiendo de cosas complicadas pero si sé que yo no quiero un mundo sin diferencias que olvide su identidad. ¿No es mejor un mundo libre, viviendo de el todo lo malo y todo lo bueno? El planeta que las hormigas quieren conquistar, yo… aún tengo mucho que ver, que conocer, que saber para que ustedes lo transformen a su gusto como lo están haciendo- De golpe, pensó en su tía Mito- La Naturaleza es maravillosa y despiadada, pero todos debemos amarla como a la vida misma.

Las declaraciones de Gon eran llamas arrasadoras, fuego que ardía al nivel de un incendio. Sus palabras pusieron pelos de punta a su escuadrón, a Neferpitou la dejaron estática, y hasta lograron que Meruem sopesara con recelo sobre aquellas ideas sueltas.

En este silencioso lapso de miradas intensas, de cuerpos duros como la cera, ocurrió algo que rompió este instante de paz.

\- ¡Denle, denle, denle, con todo!

Un alborotador mando a arrasar con todo. Absolutamente todo.

Una muchedumbre entro a empujones, a patadas, lanzando cosas y emisiones de aura, completamente desquiciada. Como si fueran mandados a morir.

\- ¡Allá está el rey!- Apunto Genthru junto a sus dos compañeros, cubiertos de barro y malas caras- ¡Tóquenlo para mí y les quitare la bomba de sus cuerpos!

El Bombardero hizo su entrada en el peor momento posible. No estaba del mejor humor, tampoco.

Kurapika lo identifico al instante. Genthru de Green Island, el reo más temible que nada más al tocar a alguien, instalaba un Nen explosivo en su víctima. El causante del peor genocidio en la prisión. Reiza lo mantuvo aislado por mucho tiempo, ¿Y ahora andaba libre, sacrificando a otros por él?

\- ¡Divídanse!- Ordeno Kurapika- ¡Lejos de aquí, lejos!

De forma abrupta, aparecieron sesenta personas, algunos malheridos y otros forzosamente tranquilos debido al contador de sus pechos, todos sometidos por la banda.

\- Esto ya es demasiado…- Se le oyó decir a Killua, segundos antes de tomar a Gon y llevárselo de ahí.

Impresionada por la aparición extra de humanos raros, Neferpitou determinó que aunque no se viesen fuertes, darían problemas por cantidad.

\- Rey, yo me haré cargo, quédese atrás por favor.

\- Este no es el enemigo que esperaba- murmuro el Rey, desanimado- Pitou.

\- Dígame, Rey.

\- Te la encargo- Hizo un gesto hacia Komugi, que no paraba de preguntar qué pasaba- Mantenla a salvo.

Ella no supo que contestar, ni como contradecirle. Sabía que su rey era muy capaz de defenderse solo, pero ni ella o los otros conocían el alcance del enemigo, sus poderes ocultos o si traían más trucos sorpresa, pero Meruem la miro con tanta intensidad que trago seco, tomando la mano de Komugi casi de inmediato.

\- Como usted diga, no lo decepcionare.

No supo que otra cosa hacer, sino asentir y obedecer, notando que la mano de la ciega se aferraba a su garra, de tanto miedo ni noto la gran diferencia de textura y tamaño.

\- Pitou, esa mujer es tu reina.

Neferpitou sintió que algo se rompía dentro de su cabeza, como paso con la lluvia de meteoritos sobre el palacio. Esto era estar completamente en shock.

\- Sabes lo que significa.

\- …Sí, lo entiendo.

Con mayor tenacidad, Neferpitou cargo a Komugi para llevársela. Sabiendo que el palacio estaba a minutos de caer en ruinas, combino que lo mejor era ubicar a Komugi en su laboratorio experimental.

Aunque su deber de guardia real era quedarse con el Rey sea como sea, sus órdenes eran absolutas y debía acatarlas.

No se molestó en buscar a Gon ni a los suyos, ya no le importaba. Todo le caía menos luego de las palabras, el pedido, el favor que el Rey quería que ella cumpliese. Sin darse cuenta, su rostro se mojó de lágrimas saladas.

.

* * *

.

\- Ya está.

Tan pronto Ponzu le quito el vendaje empapado de alcohol, Gon se guardó el grito más doloroso para cuando Killua le golpeo la cara, sin atinarle a Kurapika que usaba la curación de las cadenas sobre el brazo amputado.

\- ¡¿Por qué le pegas a un amigo herido?!

\- Porque el amigo es un idiota.

Esta vez, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Killua y su brutalidad.

\- Esta gente está enloquecida, si siguen así todo se vendrá abajo…- Juzgo la química al ver el panorama.

\- Allá están cayendo como moscas en invierno, ese rubio de lentes no se ensucia las manos.

\- ¿Quién es ese loco que manda a estos suicidas?- Ahora sí, el comentario de Killua no le sentó bien a nadie- ¿Qué?

El grupo oyó un estruendo; era Meruem cargándose a todos.

\- Princesa, no te asustes. Salimos vivos de un frente a frente con el Rey Hormiga y un Guardia Real, ¡Somos muy afortunados!

\- Que nos dure la suerte, porque debemos cambiar de lugar- dijo el táctico, agitado de tanto correr.

Killua miro discretamente el campo de pelea, debajo de las escaleras, y supo que la victoria estaba decidida.

\- Y rápido, porque el recreo del Rey no durara mucho.

\- No, aun no- Gon intento ponerse de pie, ya con el brazo vendado y sin desangramiento, aunque pálido y muy debilitado- Tenemos al Rey tan cerca…

\- Debes estar bromeando- exclamo Ponzu.

\- Es cierto, Gon, mírate, apenas puedes estar parado.

\- ¡Tonto! No hagas movimientos bruscos, ¿Quieres otro puñetazo?

\- Aun…aún podemos hacer algo- insistió Gon- Kurapika, un plan…haz un plan.

\- Podemos buscar a Knuchle Bine para que use su habilidad con el Rey.

El escuadrón miro feo a su estratega porque le siguiera la corriente al temerario de su líder.

\- Para evitar acercarnos nosotros, decía.

\- ¡No! Aprovechemos que el techo se cae. Pokkle, dispara a un balcón y empecemos una lluvia de escombros, en la distracción puedes lanzar tus rayos, Killua, y Ponzu usara una cortina de humo para confundir al Rey. Kurapika, puedes limitar sus movimientos mientras yo recargo mi Jajanken y lo…

\- Gon, calma, yo sugiero retirarnos para abarcar terreno y luego…

A Kurapika se le corto la voz, sintiendo que su cabello era golpeado por pequeñas piedras.

\- Ya es tarde.

\- ¡Pues hagámoslo ya!

.

* * *

.

El escuadrón de Morel tenía una suerte de la mala, mala.

Lo que sí, la estrategia de Knuckle y Shoot para mantener contenido al tercer guardia real inicio exitosamente: gracias a Cómplice de Dios, Knuckle aplico su Hakoware en Youpi.

Una persecución veloz, una pelea de brazos materializados con Ira desmedida, el corazón de Bine tragándose las lágrimas al no ser capaz de ayudar a su amigo para no arruinar el plan…mientras su jefe, Morel, encerraba a Shaiapouf en su prisión de humo, aprovechando que luchaba con sus soldados para confundir el aire y atraparlo en el cuarto real, el primer lugar al que la hormiga mariposa arribo para buscar a su rey.

El plan iba de maravilla hasta que Youpi exploto de coraje y el escuadrón de apoyo, en vez de perecer en tremenda detonación, cayeron desmayados entre los escombros. Youpi no les dio importancia, ni siquiera le llamaba la atención matarlos, por consiguiente los dejo vivir…A Knuchle, que al estar inconsciente su Potclean abandono el hombro de Youpi; y a Meleoron, quien también sufrió el golpe de poder pero en el devastado paisaje lucia como una víctima y no como un ayudante del enemigo.

Solo cuando Meleoron despertó, supo que no estaba verdaderamente muerto. Ni él o su amigo Knuchle, aun con el corazón palpitante. Más lejos, reconoció a Shoot en el suelo, con el pulso muy débil. Todo se acabó para ellos. El plan fallo. Perdieron.

Ni siquiera tuvo esperanza en Morel, porque al levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo vio al ileso y entero guardia Shaiapouf hacer sombra a la luna.

Youpi y Pouf estaban libres. Su lucha fue en vano.

No existía nada que pudieran hacer, ya no.

.

* * *

.

El plan de Gon resulto en fracaso, ¿Sera que su suerte se le acabó?

Antes de empezar, Meruem desapareció.

Los suicidas de Gethru no supieron que más hacer sino huir cuando el techo les cayó encima, causando un caos.

\- ¡¿Dónde está el Rey?!

La voz de Genthru se perdió en el alboroto.

Lo último que hubiera esperado el escuadrón del Jabalí era que aquellos que optaron por la retirada explotaran simultáneamente, justo en las salidas más cercanas. Siendo los más vulnerables, Ponzu y Gon se quedaron juntos, sin encontrar ni una pared que se mantuviera fija. Kurapika los siguió, temiendo que todo el edificio quedara reducido a nada con ellos adentro.

El heredero de los Zoldyck hizo uso de su velocidad máxima para evitar que los pilares siguieran desprendiéndose y cayendo como fichas de dominó. Estuvo aquí y allá, haciéndoselas de arquitecto. Cada pedazo que le caía se quebraba en su cabello. Muy rápido, sí, mas no lo suficiente para ir donde Pokkle, quien fue picado por el aguijón de la hormiga Mosquito.

Para Killua, el tiempo no se detuvo cuando Pokkle se desplomo, sino que siguió avanzando funestamente hasta verlo tocar el suelo. Sin olvidar el grito aturdidor de Ponzu, que sonaba de fondo.

\- ¡Pokkle!- Su cintura fue atrapada por Kurapika, que vio que Mosquito venía a por ella.

Lo siguiente que paso, y que apenas pudo verse por lo instantáneo que sucedió, fue a Killua desmembrando al enemigo en una magistral danza de serpiente.

De un momento a otro, el bullicio se acabó y el techo dejo de quebrarse.

El pasillo principal quedo en una pausa eterna, con los últimos que quedaban contemplando el cuerpo de su compañero caído.

\- No…no, por favor, no, ¡No a él!

Rompiendo el abrazo del rubio, Ponzu corrió enérgicamente y sus piernas pararon al llegar donde estaba el arquero, desmayado.

Veloz, sustrajo de su bolso varios frascos y ungüentos. Hizo lo que pudo para detener el flujo del veneno y aunque creyó que lo logro; su compañero no abría los ojos, ni reaccionaba.

Sus ojos jade lo observaron fijamente, tratando de que las lágrimas no le salieran. Fracaso miserablemente y el rostro de Pokkle fue bañado con sus perlas de dolor.

\- No, no- repitió, con la garganta hecha un nudo.

Killua ni siquiera intento acercarse. Había llegado tarde, fallo como soldado, no merecía hacerlo. Al ver a Kurapika lo hallo perturbado, los labios trémulos y los ojos lacrimosos. Y Gon…oh no, por Kami.

\- Esto, ¿Fue…mi culpa?

Ponzu ya no escuchaba, se aferró al cuerpo del joven y busco algo en su cuerpo que le diera esperanza. Sus lágrimas no le dejaban distinguir la cara de Pokkle de un reflejo en un mar turbulento.

Kurapika trago dolorosamente.

\- No, esto no es culpa de nadie, debemos…debemos seguir.

\- Esto no puede ser- balbuceo Gon, arañándose la cara de la frustración- Es mi…culpa, mi culpa. Si no…si no hubiera insistido…en hacer las cosas a mi manera, el no…yo soy…

Gon se derrumbó.

A diferencia de Pokkle, el sí cayó en los brazos de Killua, que previno el desmayo al ver las vendas humedecidas de sangre nuevamente. La hemorragia resurgió, y esto iba a peor.

\- Creo que si debimos traer a Leorio- comento Killua, ya nada cómico. Las bajas eran claras. Gon estaba amputado y Pokkle acabo envenenado hasta las pestañas- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Nadie le contesto, Kurapika quedo en blanco y Ponzu se lamentaba el no poder salvar a nadie.

Los ojos miel de Gon se cerraron lentamente, cediendo a la engañosa tranquilidad de la inconciencia.

\- Gon, quédate un poco más. Mantente despierto, no cierres los…- Su amigo no le hizo caso y ya no hubo golpe que lo hiciera reaccionar.

Killua recostó el cuerpo de Gon en el suelo más liso que encontró. En eso, encontro su brazo faltante. Lucia fatal. Imposible no recordarle a Kaito, al brazo que enterró en el bosque.

¿Qué habría hecho Kite, si estuviera aquí?

.

.

.


	27. Decisión X Sacrificio

Capítulo 24

 _ **Decisión X Sacrificio**_

.

* * *

.

De los puntos que Kurapika había señalado de importantes, ella cruzo por ellos, eliminando hormigas soldado en el proceso, silenciosa y sigilosa. Dejo su marca en la tierra, bien escondida en las esquinas.

Antes vio a los guardias reales ocupados en lo suyo, los que quedaban no eran rivales para ella, ni hablar del Rey que estaba fuera de su radar.

Buscando la habitación del estadista, oyó voces detrás de un intento de puerta. Tomando la iniciativa, tiro la puerta abajo, encontrándose a dos monstruos de lo más raros.

Una lucia como una hormiga infantil y retraída, la otra, una hormiga bastante humana y muy preñada, que vestía únicamente una bata de baño. Nada más al ver a Machi, la última empezó a gritar histérica.

\- ¡Ayuda, ayuda! Soy una pobre víctima, caí preñada de un degenerado secretario de estado- Tomo el papel de víctima.

\- No me importa, ¿por dónde…?- Apenas toco la alfombra cuando Hina cogió la gran y pesada tina para arrojársela. Esta se partió en dos delante de la Araña, gracias a un único filamento en su muñeca.

\- E-es fuerte… ¡Oye, tú, defiéndeme!

Lo único que hizo la esclava Shodori fue ladear la cabeza varias veces para evidenciar sus nervios. Sin obstáculos que valieran la pena, Machi se adentró al salón con pasiva rapidez, sin conmoverle las suplicas o los lloriqueos.

Hina sintió peligro. Un inmenso peligro.

\- ¡Para, no deberías atacar a una chica embarazada, humana descerebrada! ¡¿No tienes sentimientos, que eres?!- jadeo, no podía moverse libremente con el bulto pesado.

\- No soy ninguna de esas cosas. Soy una guerrera.

Hina tembló entera y sintió que todo se desprendía de ella. Todo.

Sin embargo, no fue ella.

Su vientre se deshincho como un globo, el aura que había estado conteniendo en su interior se esfumo como humo.

\- Rayos, acaba de morir.

Machi la examino fijamente, pudiendo percibir el Nen saliendo del cuerpo de Hina.

\- Eres…Exorcista de Nen.

\- …Sí...

Ella contesto por inercia, le habría dicho que si a cualquier cosa menos a morir. No quería morir aún, siendo tan joven y bonita.

Machi sonrió, una diminuta y lívida sonrisa se esbozaba en sus finos labios como un gesto muy poco acostumbrado.

\- Tú me servirás- La Ultima Araña depósito una hilaza en el cabello ajeno, sin que Hina se percatara- A cambio de perdonar tu vida, me ayudaras con una cosa más tarde. En cuanto termine mis asuntos, volveré por ti.

La hormiga parpadeo, incrédula pero igualmente feliz.

\- ¡Sí, sabía que no podías ser mala, gracias!

Hina no lo sabía aun, pero ya estaba atrapada en una gran telaraña.

.

* * *

.

Ponzu estaba desconsolada.

\- No, por favor, no, no.

Viéndose en la obligación de parar su drama, Kurapika la tomo del hombro para sacudirla y llamar su atención.

\- Es doloroso, lo sé, te lo pido; no te consumas en esta tristeza y odio, no lo hagas.

\- Ya no sé qué sentir ahora. No sé qué hacer, ya no sé.

\- No te rindas, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos.

\- ¡No! No me iré sin Pokkle.

Ella tomo la cabeza del muchacho y lo atrajo a su regazo, le dolía verlo con los ojos cerrados, los prefería bien abiertos y reflejándola con cariño.

\- No quiero dejarlo.

\- Nadie lo hará, lo recogeremos después. Podemos ponerlo en un sitio seguro…

\- ¡Insensible! Él era tu amigo, él me dijo tantas cosas buenas de ti y ahora, tú simplemente darás la vuelta y lo vas a…maldito seas, si no lo respetas, déjame con él. ¡Vete!- Ella lo encaro con ojos aguados y feroces- ¡Váyanse todos!

Killua intento mantenerse al margen pero al oír el lloriqueo se le agoto la paciencia.

\- ¿Y Gon que? ¿No te acuerdas? Tenemos a más de un compañero caído, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Por favor, Killua, respeta este momento- pidió el rubio.

\- Tú no conociste a Pokkle para restarle importancia a su muerte. ¡Al final, solo eres un Zoldyck!

A Killua le dolió que le dijeran lo mismo que Gon sobre Kaito. Sí, el no conocía a nadie ni sabía cuánto de valor tenían sus vidas para los otros pero precisamente por eso él era el mejor para mantener la cabeza fría, más ahora que Kurapika estaba nervioso.

El Kuruta busco el rostro de su amigo que Ponzu le evito tocar, encerrándolo en un abrazo lleno de sentimiento.

\- Ponzu, no me digas que tienes más derecho que yo.

\- Déjalo conmigo- Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el pecho del chico.

\- A mi también me duele. Ambos compartimos celda y el dolor de un prisionero sin justicia. ¡Él era mi amigo!

\- ¡Pero para mí el es…!- Ponzu sollozo una vez más, solo que ahora sonreía de tristeza- Es la persona que más quiero. Ahora lo sé.

El hijo de Silva rodo los ojos. Típico, declaraciones de amor al final de la novela. Todos se encontraban sensibles. No era el mejor momento para quejarse pero…

\- ¿Y tú, por donde andabas?

Hizo la pregunta correcta cuando Machi reapareció, convertida en una feroz luchadora con un nuevo objetivo en mente.

\- He hecho mi trabajo- anuncio fríamente, sorprendida por encontrárselos en ese deplorable estado.

\- ¿Qué trabajo, si nunca estas con nosotros?- Ponzu y su veneno tenían para una botella.

Cierto, eso era raro. Machi casi nunca participaba de los trabajos en grupo, por lo que esto era inusual.

Pero a Killua no le interesaba de qué iba esa movida solidaria, solo quería una cosa y justo llego la persona que necesitaba.

\- Por favor, salva a Gon.

Cual estruendo a sus espaldas, Kurapika inmediatamente volteo su atención hacia ellos.

-Te llaman la cirujana del Genei Ryodan por algo, tus hilos pueden manipular la carne humana por dentro, ¿verdad?- La mujer asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón- Lo sospechaba, ven. Gon te necesita.

Machi apenas hizo un gesto de compasión.

\- Te pagare- Killua fue por otra ruta alternativa- No me importa cuánto cueste.

\- ¡Detente! No hagas tratos con ella. Es una aprovechada y solapada alimaña, que solo va a traernos más dolor, no te dejes llevar.

\- Debo hacerlo, Gon perdió mucha sangre y está muy frió. ¡Es nuestra única opción!- Vocifero, malhumorado- Ya, venga.

Con paso cuidadoso Machi fue donde Gon reposaba, al borde del desfallecimiento. Se inclinó y examino su hombro casi arrancado, el brazo amputado y al propio Gon.

Apretando los dientes, el rubio dejo a su amigo en manos de Ponzu para ir tras Machi. Ya sin treguas ni sutilezas.

Ignorando su obvio desagrado, a Killua solo le interesaba la oportunidad de ver bien a Gon.

\- ¿Puedes operarlo?

Ella estaba por decir que si, cuando le interrumpieron.

\- Sin duda. Todavía recuerdo la vez que sus compañeros se escaparon de mis cadenas, para retornar a mí con brazos y piernas intactos. Para ti, un pequeño miembro como este debería ser sencillo.

Machi miro al Kuruta y el a ella, ambos odiosos al recordar el pasado.

\- ¡Déjense de complicar! Concéntrense y hagan algo en paz.

Killua perdió su temple cuando Machi atrapo sus manos en el aire y se colocó detrás suyo para inmovilizarlo. El Materializador no perdió tiempo y saco sus cadenas a relucir.

\- Suéltalo, has hecho un mal movimiento si crees que vas a salir de esta.

\- Tengo un buen presentimiento de que sí.

\- ¿Por qué te niegas a usar tu habilidad con Gon?

\- Tal y como dijiste, yo opere a "mis" compañeros. Ustedes no son mis compañeros.

\- Hilos simpáticos- mascullo Killua- No te creas que tienes alguna ventaja sobre nosotros porque en estos momentos eres la única que puede salvar a Gon. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

\- Lo dice quien está atrapado.

\- ¡Están haciéndome enojar!- Killua se sacudió, irritado al límite- Ninguno de los dos piensa en lo que es importante, solo piensan en ustedes.

\- Killua, quédate quieto. Yo me encargo- El blondo apunto al corazón de Machi, con toda intención de destruirla- Sabes que puedo poner condiciones en ti, por eso has cogido a Killua como tu rehén.

\- Él es tu persona especial. Te hare pasar por lo mismo que le hiciste pasar a mis amigos. Este es tu karma, bastardo de la cadena.

El pulso se le acelero viendo a Killua bajo el control de la mujer que tanto despreciaba. El odio despertaba dentro suyo como hiel subiéndole por la garganta. La cadena estaba lista, asegurada para el triunfo. ¿Por qué dudaba?

\- Veo que eres recio para cooperar, ¿No basta con su vida?- Afirmo el agarre de Killua, buscando aproximarse al cuerpo de Gon.

De golpe, un grillete se lanzó a la ofensiva pero logro eludirlo. Cosa que aprovecho Killua para escaparse, empleando su talento para deformar y torcer su propio cuerpo a voluntad, especialmente sus muñecas.

A un instante que Kurapika lanzara su cadena especial, la exclusiva para el Genei Ryodan, Machi giro sobre sí misma, bajo una cortina de hielos poderosos que desviaron el curso de la cadena y jalaron de vuelta al niño por la ropa.

Otra vez con prisionero y su pie a un centímetro del inconsciente Gon Freecs, Machi tomo el control de la situación.

\- Escúchame bien, bastardo. Operare al chico, a cambio de mi libertad.

\- ¿Tu libertad?- Kurapika sonrió sardónico, esto tenía que ser un chiste.

\- Renuncio a este intento escuadrón y a su misión de salvamiento para la humanidad, a mí no me van estas cosas. Me voy.

\- ¿Irte…sin más? No, no lo permitiré. Enfréntame primero.

Con las manos atrapadas por hilos de plomo, Killua subió la voz.

\- ¡Esto no se trata de ti! ¡Se trata de Gon! De todo lo que hemos logrado juntos. Si existe una posibilidad de ayudarlo debemos hacerlo y no me importa si lo odias, ¡Solo acéptalo!

\- ¡Jamás! Esta infame no va a doblegarme a su gusto. Mientras respire, la cadena en mi corazón seguirá apretando. ¡No cederé a su chantaje y ni creas que la dejare ir! ¿Qué me asegura que Gon sea sanado por ella? Al diablo, ¡Eso nunca pasara!

\- Sin mi ayuda, el comandante Freecs morirá.

\- Es un ardid, todo es una trampa contigo y tu podrida banda. ¡Eres de lo peor!

\- Si esa es tu última palabra, como quieras. Despídete del jefe y tu pareja.

\- ¡No te aproveches! Tú no tienes poder sobre mí, nos une la misma rabia y el deseo de vengar, ¡Deja a los niños fuera de esto y lucha conmigo!

\- ¡¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?!

El portentoso grito de Ponzu aturdió a todos.

\- ¿Dejaras a Gon desamparado? ¿Qué amenacen a Killua no es suficiente para hacerte cambiar de idea? Pokkle… me había dicho que suele ser doloroso estar a tu lado. Ahora entiendo porque.

\- Abejona…

\- Ponzu, por favor, guarda silencio.

\- No te importa nadie. Solo tú y tu patética venganza. ¿Dices que hay una cadena en tu corazón? Yo no lo creo, no me creo que haya algo dentro de tu corazón. ¡Seguro está vacío, como tú!

Los insultos de Ponzu hacían más ruido que la barahúnda que se oía de lejos.

" _No puedo…no puedo decidir, que hacer._

 _Pairo. Padre, madre, los llevo en mi alma, están tatuados en mis ojos al despertar,… ¿Porque no puedo mover esta mano por ustedes? Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora,... ¿Por qué dudo? ¿Por qué me siento miserable?_

 _Matar es un acto abominable y he pecado muchas veces, estoy al fondo de un abismo. Ya no hay luz para mí. Me he convertido en un vengador por mi clan, mi familia, ¿pero porque yo…no puedo moverme? Algo está mal._

 _¿Cuáles son mis opciones? ¿Cuál es la decisión correcta? ¿Qué debo pensar, como debo sentirme…? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

.

* * *

.

\- Tienes un papel muy pesado. Siendo el estratega, el equipo confía sus vidas a tus decisiones.

\- Lo sé, por eso debo esforzarme más.

\- No, es por eso tú también debes luchar- Oyó al comandante Kite en sus memorias, cuando lo encontró trazando planes en la arena- ¡Míralos! La suerte de seguir vivos, la fortuna de luchar codo a codo con esta gente. No es nada para lo que perder el tiempo y solo pensar.

\- Lo entiendo, comandante, ¿pero que tiene eso que ver con mi trabajo?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Para algunas cosas, eres bastante ingenuo.

Desubicado, Kurapika vio la espalda del hombre, quien le miro de reojo.

\- Si alguna vez estas completamente perdido, dudas de todo y no sabes que hacer, mira a los ojos de los que te acompañan y síguelos. Te pasara algún día, recuérdalo. A veces, ese es el tipo de decisión más fácil para un estratega. Tu fuerza puede ser la voluntad de los demás.

.

* * *

.

Como si de un golpe de luz se tratara, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De lo que podía perder, lo que podía ganar…lo que no estaba dispuesto a perder de nuevo.

Observo a Pokkle moribundo en los brazos de Ponzu. El perfil maniquí de Machi y sus ojos fríos dejaron de enfurecerle, los zafiros suplicantes de Killua lo acobardaron. Ver el brazo extirpado de un inocente le dolió.

" _Pokkle…Ponzu, Gon…Killua…no,…no quiero esto."_

Paulatinamente, su Nen se sereno y dejo de emanar odio, aunque permaneció activo para luchar.

\- No sacrificare sus vidas por la tuya, no lo vale.

Machi arqueo las cejas, no muy convencida.

\- Suelta a Killua y te prometo no perseguirte a donde vayas.

\- Trato hecho.

Ella deshizo su alambre, liberando al albino y empujándolo hacia el vengador, quien lo atrapo posesivamente.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Killua asintió y lo tomo de las manos. Como si no fuera suficiente con tener quemaduras por tocar el aura maligna de Gon, ahora su piel sufrió cortadas de hilo. Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse rojos, solo por un momento, acariciando suavemente el dorso herido. Enternecido, Killua noto el cariño puesto en ese gesto de disculpa.

Machi se sentó en el suelo frente a Gon.

\- Necesito que alguien me sostenga el brazo.

\- Yo lo haré- Kurapika se postuló al instante- Por si te pasas de lista otra vez.

\- Descuida, tu novio prometió pagarme.

Poniendo el brazo en la posición indicada, Machi activo su poder y la operación inicio.

Hilos de Nen se unían con extrema rapidez y eficiencia notables sobre la carne y los coágulos. Era un espectáculo asombroso e hipnotizante. La maravillosa visión duro lo mismo que su autora al concluir el trabajo.

Una vez unido al resto de la anatomía del Freecs, Kurapika soltó cuidosamente el brazo de su amigo.

\- Ya está- Declaro Machi, comprobando que los vellos y la sangre fluyente reaccionaran a unos cuantos golpes de presión. Tuvo éxito, el cuerpo estaba en una pieza de nuevo.

\- ¿Alguna secuela o tratamiento a seguir?

\- No, he reconstruido todo. También el daño.

Machi se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las manos.

\- ¿Y ese?- Apunto a Pokkle, irrespetuosa- ¿También necesita asistencia?

\- Está en coma, fue picado por un aguijón envenenado- contesto Ponzu, perdida en su dolor- No tengo nada en mi bolso para ayudarlo.

Compadeciéndose de sí misma y reprochándose por ser una inútil como química, Ponzu no supo que la ladrona estaba mirando bastante al decaído Pokkle.

\- Vete ya, tu presencia me repugna.

\- Lo mismo digo- Machi dio media vuelta, impávida- Cuando nos volvamos a ver, será para morir.

\- Lo estaré esperando.

\- Por cierto- Machi apoyo su pie sobre la cara de Pokkle, aplastándole la boca.

\- ¡Déjalo, estúpida!

Kurapika y Ponzu vociferaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Tenia una panacea detrás de su muela- Machi quito el pie- Ya se lo ha tragado, si el veneno no le llego al cerebro pronto despertara.

\- ¿Qué…?- Ponzu abrió los ojos como platos.

Encantada con esa esperanza, no le importó nada sino probar lo que le decían y puso al arquero sobre un acopio de escombros para mayor comodidad, esperando.

\- ¿Lo sabias?- Kurapika escupió suspicacia.

\- Tenía un presentimiento.

\- Esfúmate de mi vista, si ya terminaste.

Sin gracias ni halagos, Kurapika la dejo irse con los puños apretados y el estómago revuelto en mil agujas. Cuando la figura de la mujer dejo de ser visible, se dejó caer en sus rodillas.

\- Kurapika…

\- Perdóname, Killua, no quise apostarte. No estaba en mí, eso fue un-

\- Lo sé.

\- Se aprovechó de todo…no lo entiendo. Hace un par de horas no la creía capaz de arriesgarse a nada en esta guerra. ¿Por qué me desafío justo ahora, si aún no estaba asegurada la victoria?

Viéndolo absorto en sus propias dudas, Killua pensó rápidamente en como desviar su atención pero no tuvo que hacer nada porque Ponzu dio una exclamación.

\- Estas…estas…- Ella se fregó las lágrimas por sus mangas, sonriendo contenta.

Pokkle estaba despierto, aunque muy desorientado.

\- ¿Ponzu?- Se alejó cuidosamente de ella para sentarse- ¿Qué me paso?

\- Moriste y estas en el cielo- El humor Zoldyck no podía faltar- ¿No ves? Soy un ángel. La musa Kurapika cantara un réquiem para ti mientras esa niña te guiara a la puerta del mas allá.

\- ¡Muy gracioso!- rezongo la química, aunque el enojo no se comparaba con su dicha.

\- Déjalo, sé que este no es el cielo- El tomo atrevidamente la mano de la chica, estrechándola- Si lo fuera no sentiría mi corazón a punto de estallar cada vez que te veo.

En vez de tener un sonrojo nivel manzana o soltar su mano de la pena, Ponzu se arrojó a su pecho y le pego la boca con sus labios.

El Zoldyck silbo.

\- ¡Esto no es un shojo, tortolitos!- Bufo de mala gana- Harán que nos cambien de categoría.

Rompiendo el beso, Ponzu se apoyó en la frente del muchacho. Embobado, Pokkle le acaricio la mejilla con gran rubor y una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

\- Mi princesa…estoy de vuelta.

\- Sí, conmigo.

\- Me alegro mucho…que estés bien- murmuro Kurapika incomodo, tanto por el calor del momento como por lo que sucedió minutos antes.

\- Yo también. Ahora sin bromas, ¿Qué paso?

Poniéndolo al corriente, Kurapika también resumió su sentir sobre el caso que acababa de suceder.

\- Me alivia mucho que sigas con nosotros, Pokkle, la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? Te ves raro, ¿Es por la Araña?- Él no podía imaginarse que su nuevo humor se debía a que Ponzu le echó en cara muchas barbaridades, de los que la chica no estaba propensa a disculparse.

\- No, es solo que…Tenemos que trabajar, todo desde el principio.

\- Siempre mandón.

Oyéndolos tratándose como siempre, Killua supo que tomo una buena decisión.

Dejarse capturar por segunda vez fue arriesgado, sí, quizás no lo hubiera llevado a cabo de seguir llevando la aguja de Illumi en el cerebro pero Killua sabía de instintos asesinos y estaba seguro que Machi no lo hubiera matado ni teniendo la oportunidad. Ella nunca busco una pelea, sino una ventaja moral sobre Kurapika. Irónicamente, a cambio de esa ventaja el Vengador recordó lo que era importante al último minuto y con eso le bastaba.

\- No nos pongamos melosos- Killua corto la cursilería- Tenemos que resguardar a Gon, hasta que despierte.

\- Por allá hay un punto ciego por el que pueden caber, yo los cubro- Señalo Kurapika, manos a la obra.

\- También me apunto, estoy revitalizado- apoyo Pokkle.

\- Yo le hare una dosis de adrenalina para despabilarlo.

A Killua le salió una sonrisa al oírlos, todos actuando por el bienestar de Gon. Esto debía ser la verdadera amistad contra la adversidad.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡No! No me interesa a que ha venido usted, ¡No se llevara a Gon de Isla Ballena! No lo apartara de mi lado.

Mito Freecs estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. Ella era una mujer preciosa y de corazón honesto, dueña de un gran carácter que logro que Kite dudara en discutirle.

Pero debía hacerlo, porque para eso vino.

\- Discúlpeme, señorita. No intento perturbar su paz pero hice un extenso viaje para llevarme al hijo de mi maestro a realizar el Examen del Cazador. Soy solo un intermediario, no me vea como el enemigo- Se afirmó su gorra, logrando calmar a la mujer que actuaba como una fiera defendiendo a sus crías del peligro- ¿No le hablo Ging Freecs de que, cumplida la edad suficiente, su hijo Gon…?

\- ¿Iba a participar de un examen brutal, lejos de su hogar? ¿Un sitio del que no sé nada? ¿Por qué su padre así lo quiso de regalo de cumpleaños?

\- Veo que lo sabe.

\- Pues sí, y gracias a esas tonterías fue que yo le gane la custodia en la corte. Ahora, por favor, márchese.

\- Si me perdona, me iré cuando el joven llamado Gon Freecs decida personalmente no acompañarme. Usted será su tutora legal, pero yo también tengo un compromiso.

\- La respuesta es "No".

\- Usted habla por su seguridad, no por los deseos del chico.

Mito enrojeció, solo esto le faltaba. Que un extraño entrara a su casa, creyéndose con el derecho de llevarse a su sobrino porque el vago e irresponsable de su padre no quiso dar la cara por el mismo.

\- Ahora mismo, Gon está intentando pescar un pez extremadamente difícil de coger. Espérelo afuera si tanto insis…

\- ¡Ya volví!

Mito se abofeteo la cara, llena de frustración.

\- He atrapado al pez y una promesa es una promesa, Mito-san. ¡Déjame tomar el Examen del Cazador!- Tarde noto la tensión- ¿Uuh, tenemos visitas?

\- El señor aquí presente ha llegado justo a tiempo para llevarte al Examen del Cazador y reunirte con tu padre, si cabe- ironizo Mito, haciendo estremecer a los hombres en la puerta- Aunque hayas logrado la hazaña que te pedí como condición, ¿no te lo estás tomando muy a la ligera?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Mito-san?

\- ¿No te das cuenta?- Ella apretó duramente los puños, muy enfadada por el entusiasmo inocente de Gon y la presencia de aquel desconocido- Quieres dejarnos para ser cazador.

\- ¡Pero volveré!

\- ¿Volverás? ¿Después de conocer a tu padre y luego qué?

\- Con permiso, yo volveré más tarde.

\- ¿Usted…es conocido de mi padre?

\- Él fue mi mentor- Kite se fijó que traía un papel arrugado en el bolsillo, muy tocado y arrugado. Era un formulario de inscripción- Convertirte en cazador no será lo mismo que convertirte en tu padre…señora, recuerde eso.

Tocada en su punto nervioso, Mito observo al peliblanco retirarse. Acto seguido, le cerró la entrada de la casa a su sobrino, que minutos después la golpeo y al abrirse, encontró a Mito mucho más tranquila.

\- Tu propio padre te abandono y quieres correr tras él, dejando atrás a los que realmente te quieren- La voz se le quebró a mitad de la oración- Todo lo que hice por ti, para proteger tu corazón, y ahora tu…

\- Si así lo dices, debe valer la pena.

Mito parpadeo, sobresaltada.

\- Ser un cazador debe valer mucho la pena, debe ser realmente importante, para que mi padre decidiera dejarme atrás… Pero él no me olvido, ¿Por eso ese señor estaba aquí, no?

\- ¿Quieres…ver a Ging?

\- No quiero hacer nada que te entristezca, pero por favor permíteme intentarlo y tomar el Examen. Volveré a Isla Ballena tan pronto acabe todo, lo prometo.

Mito dudo, la incertidumbre la domino y eso no era fácil de lograr porque ella era una mujer directa y sensata. La determinación de Gon hacia mella en su propio afán de protegerlo, no solo de una decepción paterna, sino de las maldades del mundo que el pobre niño no conocía al pasarse toda su vida en la isla de los pescadores.

\- Déjalo ir- La voz de la abuela se hizo oír desde el comedor, tomando un té de hierbas sin mayor dilación- Esto también es parte de crecer. Haz hecho bien criándolo, nadie te lo va a negar.

\- Pero…- Mito miro a la anciana, a Gon, la decisión destellando en su mirar- Si no vuelves, yo…

\- Solo quiero encontrar a mi padre- Repitió Gon, como si fuera un caso muy simple- Él está en alguna parte allá afuera, aun si logro encontrarlo regresare. Porque sé que tú estarás aquí, esperándome.

\- Esperándote…- musito, desanimada.

\- Sí, porque creo en ti. No importa que pase. Nada cambiara el hecho de que tú eres mi madre, Mito-san.

Una mano femenina tomo a Gon por la espalda para empujarlo hacia el cuerpo de Mito, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Cuídate mucho y no los olvides.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Gon se reencontró con Kite de una manera bastante salvaje.

\- Era lógico que ese oso zorro no te iba a defender de esa manada de lobos silvestres, ¿En qué pensabas?- Kite agito su mano, luego de darle un puñetazo al niño. Era bastante duro, la verdad.

\- Solo pensaba despedirme, no sabía que tenía otros amigos- Gon se sobo la mejilla marcada, nada molesto luego de ser asaltado por una jauría de mamíferos antipáticos y encima lo cachetean por meterse en zona prohibida- Aquel oso zorro era amigo mío. Lo salve un día y lo cuide mucho, hasta que maduro y se fue. No quería irme sin decirle adiós.

\- ¿Tenias un oso zorro de mascota? Te espera un gran futuro entonces, los buenos cazadores son queridos por los animales.

\- ¡Ya quiero ser un cazador! Mito-san acaba de darme el permiso. Usted vino a llevarme para donde el Examen, ¿verdad?

\- Eso me pidieron hacer aunque…- Kite lo miro atentamente- Por curiosidad, ¿Quieres ser cazador por tu propia cuenta o por tu padre?

\- Me da curiosidad saber que es ser un cazador, y si mi padre es uno supongo que podre encontrarlo más rápido.

La simpleza e ingenuidad del niño rebozaban de calidez. Kite se esperó otra cosa, no a una inocente criatura, pura de la naturaleza, a la que llevarse para ser contaminada por el mundo exterior. No era lo correcto, en su opinión.

\- Gon- El joven respondió a su nombre- ¿Porque quieres conocer a tu padre? Él no es un gran personaje.

A él no le gustaba hablar mal de su maestro, mas considerando como lo abordo la señora de la casa Freecs y cómo ese niño debió pensar, o tenía que pensar sobre un progenitor abandonico, el asunto tenía que ser tratado con el máximo de los cuidados.

El ojimiel le sonrió, fácil.

\- Yo no quiero conocerlo, la verdad. Solo quiero encontrarlo, ¿no es ese el estilo de un cazador, viajar por todo el mundo en busca de algo valioso? ¡Quiero ser uno y ver, conocer y saber muchas cosas!

Kite lo miro largamente, comprendiendo en ese instante que el chico tenía algo especial más allá de ser el hijo de alguien especial.

\- Abordaremos el primer barco de esta tarde, tendrás tiempo para despedirte de tu familia si aún no lo has hecho- Decidió Kite, sonriendo levemente- Te lo advierto, solo te llevare a donde se llevara a cabo el Examen. El resto depende de ti.

El rostro del joven se bañó de emociones tales como el temor, la euforia y la impaciencia.

\- Yo te estaré esperando, cuando regreses- Gon quedo incrédulo- Aprobaras, lo sé.

\- Muchas gracias, señor… ¡Perdone, olvide preguntarle! Es que estuve hablando mucho y me emocione, discúlpeme. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Kite, recuérdalo bien porque cuando regreses seré tu maestro de Nen.

\- ¿Nen, que es eso?- El cuerpo de Gon vibro de júbilo- Ah, no importa, ya lo sabré cuando regrese y apruebe el Examen, ¿cierto, maestro Kite?

\- Eres un niño muy animado.

El cumplió su promesa y lo espero en Isla Ballena para, apenas dos días después, llevárselo a conocer el extenso mundo y sus culturas. Junto a Kite, todo fue una aventura. Ni siquiera la desilusión de no encontrar a su padre después de aprobar el Examen del Cazador mermaba su humor cuando estaba a su lado.

La imponente figura de Kite y su estoica imagen siempre estaban a su lado, y si no, eran un recuerdo constante para darse ánimos y persistir ante los obstáculos.

Pero en algún momento del camino, Kite se cubrió de oscuridad y ya no pudo verlo por ningún lado. Inclusive, cuando fue testigo de su cadáver siendo jalado por los hilos del Titiritero de Neferpitou tampoco pudo verlo. No veía a Kite en ese cuerpo moribundo y sin vida.

La verdad, es que ya no veía a Kite en ninguna parte.

\- Gon…vamos.

Se había quedado solo, ya no tenía un guía o un apoyo. Nadie podía comprender este sentimiento y si alguien lo hacía, era un dolor demasiado profundo para ser tratado o curado.

\- Despierta, Gon, te necesitamos.

Quería estar con él, seguirle a donde fuera. Si el destino lo había llevado a ese punto, a caer como un perdedor, a parar hasta aquí, a lidiar solo con ese vacío, que así fuera y se acabara su sufrimiento de una vez.

\- Sé que no lo entiendo, ni yo ni ninguno de nosotros lo conocía como tu pero al menos…recuerda que seguimos aquí por ti. No nos hagas esperar más.

Fuera de la cabeza de Gon, Killua oyó como pronunciaba tristemente el nombre de Kite y supo que esa era la palabra mágica para hacerlo reaccionar.

\- …Ki, te…Kite, lo siento…no pude…Kite, a…a ella, veng-ar…

\- No pienses en eso.

\- Yo, yo deje…que tantas cosas malas pasaran.

Poco a poco, la voz ronca de Gon recupero su control gutural y abrió lentamente los ojos.

\- Así es, pasaron muchas cosas... Trabajamos duro, perdimos gente- Hablo por Squala y la mujer de besos dominantes, en los muertos que llenaban el patio- ¿Y para qué fue? ¿No te acuerdas?

Al enfocar su visión, el Freecs creyó que estaba alucinando con un ángel hermoso tomándole de la mano.

\- Killua…- pronuncio con dificultad.

\- ¿Para quién fue todo esto? ¿Para qué sucedió? Dime que lo sabes, que no has perdido el rumbo.

La palidez mortecina cobro color y su vitalidad regresó. Ojeo su alrededor, apenas captando los colores y las formas. El sonido de fondo hacía eco en sus oídos, solo la voz de Killua le sonaba asombrosamente clara.

\- Sigue siendo el Gon de siempre y comándanos, no nos dejes.

Otras voces se oían y hablaban a la vez. Como se ve a un reflejo de cristales rotos, Gon reconoció a Killua y a su expresión dolida, a Kurapika y su rojo encendido, a Pokkle y Ponzu más atrás, expectantes y nerviosos.

\- Aun nos tienes, así que por favor…vuelve, Gon.

Los muros dejaron de derrumbarse, el olor a destrucción y pelea persistía… entre toda esa oscuridad, Gon supo que unas cuantas personas estaban ahí para él. Esperándolo para seguir adelante. Esto era autentico, es lo que hubiera querido Kite. Podía ver el fruto de los esfuerzos de su maestro en el escuadrón, en sus amigos.

\- Contesta, ¿Para quién hacemos esto?

\- Que cosas dices, Killua.

Sintiéndose más vivo y con vigor, Gon Freecs se apoyó de su rodilla derecha, omitiendo el hecho que tenía el brazo bien puesto en su cuerpo. El resto se apartó para darle espacio.

\- Seguiremos adelante, ¡Por nosotros mismos!

Con ese grito de coraje, el escuadrón supo que su comandante había resurgido y, esta vez, muy recargado.

\- ¿Ves que no te costaba tanto, amigo?

Antes de poder contestarle, Gon sintió el pie de su mejor amigo en su hombro antes desprendido, apretándole.

\- ¡Te tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, lento!

\- ¡Ya, ha, Killua, eso due…!- A Gon le asalto un descubrimiento increíble- ¡Mi brazo volvió!

\- Lento y despistado- Killua bajo su pierna, para ver a Ponzu abrazar animadamente a su amigo y Pokkle dándole un codazo amistoso- Supongo que ese es tu encanto también.

Luego que Kurapika le diera una palmada en la cabeza afectuosamente, informándole que quien le curo y se retiró de la misión había sido Machi, Gon frunció el entrecejo.

\- Ahora te comprendo mejor, Kurapika. Tener a tu enemigo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada…lamento no haber podido entender tu rabia y tu dolor antes. Discúlpame. Por ayudarme tuviste que dejarla ir.

\- No hay cuidado, Gon. De todos modos eso fue lo único que hizo bien esa mujer araña- El rubio no quiso tirar tanta ponzoña en semejante momento emotivo, pero lo hizo igual. Era imposible disimularlo- Tampoco me arrepiento de perder mi oportunidad, su miserable alma no vale nada por sobre la tuya. Ni de la mis amigos.

\- Yo…espero que no les moleste, pero aún…

\- Esta bien- Killua lo corto, sabiendo que iba a pedir venganza pese a todo- Solo espera a que pensemos en un mejor plan, ¿sí?

\- He dudado sobre volver al plan original- profirió Kurapika- El Rey Hormiga actuó muy extraño, en su conversación contigo me di cuenta que no es un monstruo con ideas inhumanas de destrucción, creo que podría ser que este… ¿Confundido? Me da esa impresión.

\- No vamos a ponernos a reflexionar sobre eso- Apuro Ponzu, que solo quería acabar la misión lo más rápido posible para evitarse más amarguras- Sea un rey hormiga híbrido de humanos o un conquistador esclavista, sigue siendo nuestro enemigo. Al menos, de la Asociación.

\- Buen punto, princesa.

\- De modo que solo nos queda lo seguro; Seguir el plan original.

\- Lo veo difícil por las hormigas soldado y los guardias reales que andan por ahí todavía. ¿Qué haremos si nos atrapan morreando?

\- Eso no será problema- le respondió Kurapika a su amigo de cabellos rosados- Antes de retirarse, la Ultima Araña hizo su deber. Ha dejado su telaraña para nuestro paseo libre. Usen Gyo y cojan los hilos del suelo, nos guiaran a diferentes sectores seguros del palacio, en especial los sitios a los que necesitamos ir.

Kurapika tomo por su propia cuenta un hilo escondido en la tierra, enseñándoles que se alargaba a varias direcciones.

\- Ya veo. Si tiramos de ellos sabremos si alguien anda por el lugar también- Killua no falto al verle la doble utilidad.

\- Las telarañas sirven como un apósito para las heridas, también- comento Pokkle, sabio de la naturaleza animal- Aunque estos son de Nen y no valen.

\- Gran dato curioso que no nos sirve.

\- Killua, ¿Porque eres así? Pokkle solo trata de… ¡Pokkle, estas vivo! ¡Qué alegría!

\- ¿Y recién te das cuenta?

\- Bueno, no te enoje…- Al intentar rascarse la nuca porque le picaba, se dio cuenta que había algo detrás de su cuello. Y no solo ahí, sino también en su frente. Pelo, mucho pelo- ¡Mi cabello creció!

\- ¡Serás menzo!

En el momento que Killua le jalo el largo y sedoso cabello a Gon, jugando graciosamente, Kurapika se consoló al ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Después de todo, su comandante y su mercenario eran tan solo unos niños.

.

.

.

 **Nota:** Traiciones, flashback, pérdida y esperanza. Tantas grandes cosas y no me inspiraba un título bueno.

El titulo era más largo pero lo resumí, originalmente llamado "El sacrificio de Kurapika y la Decisión de Gon" pero habría saltado el spoiler al leerlo.

Los flashback de Kite se me hicieron muy necesarios, porque quería plasmar cuanto había influido y cambiado en la vida de los chicos. De paso, le di un nuevo enfoque a su relación con Gon.

Como siempre, cualquier crítica sobre este capítulo y los que vendrán serán tomados en cuenta. Si la historia no les parece muy HXH, quisiera saberlo para cambiar mi narrativa al menos.

Nos leemos la próxima y gracias por leer.


	28. Dentro de un guerrero que persiste

Capítulo 25

 _ **Dentro de un guerrero que persiste**_

.

* * *

.

Los Arboles Ningen estaban a rebosar, casi parecía imposible que las ramas pudieran soportar el peso de casi cien huevos humanos, híbridos hormiga.

Pero Meruem no estaba ahí para filosofar, sino para buscar a su verdadero enemigo.

Aquel guerrero llamado Gon Freecs estaba vivo por algún lado pero dado que su atención no estaba puesta en él, lo descartaba como oponente aunque…Las ideas que le expreso y sus anteriores conversaciones con Komugi hicieron mella en él.

Tal y como Kurapika había insinuado, el rey Hormiga Quimera estaba confundido sobre qué hacer, de su propósito en el mundo. Hasta ese preciso instante, viendo el jardín mutante, sus ideas se iluminaron.

Ahora resultas sus dudas existenciales y portando una seguridad serena, su plan era otro.

\- ¿Quién es el jefe de esta operación?

Los escuadrones de los Zodiacos, el propio Tsezguerra y un par de rebeldes quedaron aturdidos, incrédulos y espantados ante su aparición.

\- Quiero hablar con esa persona y terminar esta guerra.

Meruem rebosaba imponencia, paciencia y brutalidad combinadas, era la grandeza y lo espectacular en un solo ser que inspiraba gran respeto.

Por desgracia, eso no lo hacía ser menos enemigo de toda la Humanidad.

Eso, lo dejo claro el imbécil que le disparo primero.

.

* * *

.

Komugi dudo si seguir preguntando que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, de la mano de la hormiga gato. Aunque el Rey le hablo de un golpe de Estado, no sabía que alcance tenía ni los detalles suficientes, aunque supuso que debía ser grave para sacar de en medio a su inútil persona.

Le preocupaba el bienestar del Rey, al que por cierto no había contestado su propuesta de hace unas horas. La idea de volver a hablar con él, la ponía en extremo nerviosa y confundía como un huracán.

\- ¿A dónde me lleva, señorita Pitou?

\- A mi cuarto especial, allí estarás bien.

\- ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Porque me cuida a mí y no al Rey? Él debe necesitarla también.

\- El me encomendó cuidarte- Miro a la niña que la sostenía de la mano, menuda y enferma, ciega y débil, caracteres nada atractivos en opinión de Pouf pero adorables en opinión de Neferpitou- No tengas miedo, estoy contigo.

\- ¿Por qué me cuidan tanto? Nadie había hecho algo tan amable por mí, el rey es increíble…tener consideración con una estúpida como yo, que no entiendo la situación ni puedo verla…me siento feliz, el Rey Meruem es muy bueno conmigo.

Neferpitou se detuvo en su andar, vigilando que nadie anduviera cerca o que al menos no viesen que se estaba llevando a la humana lejos del palacio.

\- Eso es porque eres una invitada muy especial.

\- Que extraño, antes el Rey me dijo eso mismo- Komugi no podía saber que la guardia había escuchado lo que sucedió entre ella y el Rey el día del ataque del cuervo- Me trata muy bien, es el hombre más benevolente y gentil que he conocido.

\- Tus elogios son una honra. Ahora, sigamos un poco más para...- Las palabras de Neferpitou se le secaron en la garganta.

" _Por aquí pasaron humanos",_ juzgo al ver la entrada desprotegida del taller.

Para aclarar sus dudas, escudo a Komugi y abrió la compuerta, encontrándose una camioneta cargada de huevos gigantes y con la gasolina usada. Pisadas de barro y señales de fuego en el piso y la pared; indicios que los Bombarderos pasaron por ahí también.

" _El camión. Pusieron a mis sujetos en el camión para abrirse paso por si un guardia los veía. ¿Los intrusos entraron bajo tierra? No es posible, el hangar es de acero puro y de romperlo, habría hecho un gran estruendo…A no ser que esa lluvia de meteoritos fuera el señuelo para llevar a cabo el verdadero plan. Aunque eso no tiene mucho sentido."_

" _¿Por qué hacer un alboroto en el cielo si por tierra podían entrar, acaso…probaron entrar antes y mi En no los detecto? De ser así, ¿Esa mujer que encontramos no era la única espía? El camión fue usado en vez de avanzar a pie y cargaron los huevos para disimular, ¿Eso quiere decir que hay un enemigo que no sabía de un ataque aéreo y entro por su cuenta? De ser así, ¿Por qué hacerlo de este modo tan discreto? ¿Sera porque querían hacer otra cosa en secreto?"_

" _¿Cómo derribaron el hangar? Ni que un solo golpe fuera suficiente. A no ser que golpearan en el lugar correcto. ¿Alguien los guió? ¿Hay espías o…traidores? Sea uno o lo otro, hay quien facilito la entrada de los intrusos al hangar, poniendo en riesgo a mi laboratorio…"_

" _No. Mi proyecto aún está a salvo, sin embargo ya no es seguro, si los intrusos entraron una vez, es posible que regresen por aquí o que me hayan dejado una trampa adentro. No puedo arriesgarme a pelear con Komugi de mi mano. Tampoco puedo pedir la ayuda de Youpi o Pouf, ellos no simpatizan con la elegida del Rey. En vez de cuidarla, se la comerían si supieran lo que yo sé."_

\- Señorita Neferpitou…

\- Me equivoque de lugar, demos la vuelta- hablo Pitou, sonando segura para no inquietarla, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

" _Soy una guardia real y mi amo me ordeno cuidar de esta criatura. Estoy sola. El enemigo está por todos lados pero al parecer no todos siguen un orden. Sea del bando que sean, están aquí ahora y no conozco sus poderes ni su tipo de armas"_

" _Podría hacerme cargo de ellos de no ser por Komugi,… pero si la protejo delante de los humanos, inmediatamente sabrían que Komugi es importante, pues una guardia real no debería seguirla en vez de al Rey",_ Neferpitou se mordió los labios al pensar a gran velocidad en una solución. _"Debo tomar una decisión ahora, con Komugi a mi lado sus probabilidades de sobrevivir en esta batalla son muy reducidas. Si, en cambio, la dejo a cuidado de alguien más…"_

Pitou se lo pensó y mucho.

El enemigo acechaba, no podía simplemente tomar a Komugi y defenderla de todo, sabiendo que una lucha era inevitable. El Rey le cedió una tarea y no podía desobedecer...de repente, cayó en cuenta de un hecho que mucho uso tenía hasta ese momento.

Komugi era humana.

Neferpitou tuvo una epifanía.

\- Eso es- Cual gato sonriente, sus labios bailaron- Puedo hacer eso.

Ella ya había visto la gentileza humana, aunque brevemente, durante el combate. Si ese niño Gon tenía un corazón piadoso y se negó a pelear a favor de oír a sus compañeros, Pitou podía usar esa filantropía a su favor.

Komugi era ciega, fácilmente podía pasar como víctima y le darían amparo. Mientras el enemigo no supiera que era del Rey no le harían daño. Solo eso necesitaba. Derrotar a los intrusos, regresar para rescatar a Komugi y esperar la victoria del Rey, sin temer ningún castigo por sus ideas bien pensadas, que eran tanto para la seguridad del Rey como para Komugi.

Por si las dudas, mantendría a la jugadora del Gungi a salvo en un lugar neutral, si el enemigo la encontraba la acogería como una damnificada. Pasaría a sus manos, cierto, pero Neferpitou estaba segura que era su mejor opción. Cuando el número de intrusos disminuyese, tomaría a Komugi de vuelta. La información era esencial, mientras nadie supiera que Komugi era el talón de Aquiles del Rey tenía una oportunidad. No podía dejar el palacio sin defensa tampoco.

\- Señorita Neferpitou, ¿Por qué cambiamos de lado?

\- Escúchame con mucha atención, te enviare a un sitio y te servirá por un tiempo. Si alguien te encuentra, diles quien eres. Solo no menciones lo que el Rey te dijo por última vez- Komugi se ruborizo, dándole a saber que si había pasado algo entre ellos- Atiéndeme, porque si el enemigo descubre tu valor puede usarte de rehén.

\- ¿El enemigo? ¿Quién?

\- Todo el mundo- Komugi ladeo la cabeza, incomprendida- Todo el mundo está en contra del Rey Meruem. Me asegurare de despistarlos por mi cuenta, tu haz lo que digo y volveré por ti.

\- ¿Volver…por mí?

Neferpitou la abrazo, tomándola por sorpresa. Lo que Komugi no sabía era que ese acercamiento funcionaba para llevársela de un salto en el aire.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

Genthru no iba a irse sin lograr nada, eso sí que no.

Era muy consiente que el Rey estaba fuera de su alcance, mas imagino que con una trampa bien diseñada podía atrapar a un Guardia Real y presentarlo como trofeo de guerra.

Su oportunidad se presentó en la forma de Youpi. Los Bombarderos lograron ver cuando Knuchle y compañía le ablandaron su cuerpo macizo a puños.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento del guardia real, el trió hizo valer la Suerte del dado rodeándolo en un círculo de ataques simultáneos. Inclusive, Genthru uso su chaqueta de cortina para restar distancia y aplicar tantas Little Flower como fuera posible.

"Compartiendo el riesgo" con sus compañeros, Genthru orquesto un trabajo medianamente decente para arremeter a la temible hormiga roja. Sin embargo, Genthru sabía que este enemigo era demasiado para él.

Si Youpi estaba recibiendo esos golpes era para que su Ira se acelerara y engrandeciera. Acumulándose, lenta y duramente, como un volcán que espera su punto de presión exacto para echar magna a todo.

La Suerte de los Bombarderos no les duro para esto.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

Killua paro sus pies cuando encontró a Meleoron ayudando a transportar a Shoot en una camilla, hacia un portal a punto de cerrarse.

Alguien desencajaba allí y ese era un hombre delgado y de lentes, vestido muy formal de negro para estar en una zona de guerra. Su cabello estaba hecho blanco ceniza por culpa de los nervios, se le notaba porque cargaba una expresión abatida y temerosa, antes de dirigirse al albino natural.

\- El escuadrón especial de la asociación. Yo soy el "transportador", mi nombre es Knov y vengo a llevarme a los heridos hunter.

\- ¿Y en qué pinta este camaleón?

\- Me llamo Meleoron, chico.

\- Descuida, es un aliado. El me ayuda a exiliar a los caídos con su técnica para hacerse invisible, así podemos salvar tantas vidas como podamos.

\- Momento, ¿Él puede hacerse invisible?- A Killua se le ocurrió una gran idea- ¡Genial!, ¿Me lo presta, señor gafas?

\- ¡No soy un objeto para andar prestándome!

\- No tenemos tiempo para juegos, niño.

\- ¿Aah? ¿No quieren jugar conmigo?- Killua los puso nerviosos con su sonrisa gatuna- Son malos, yo quería hacer algo loco.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

\- Distraerme un rato- Aunque la voz de Killua sonó tenebrosa, su sonrisa resalto de juguetona y eso asusto a Meleoron de sobremanera- He estado acumulando mucha presión últimamente. Me aleje de mi escuadrón para ayudar al grupo de apoyo del presidente, como acordamos. Nuestra estratega hizo un trato con un grandulón de nariz chafa.

\- ¿Morel?- Knov se acomodó sus gafas, entendiendo todo- ¿Eres del escuadrón Jabalí?

\- Y este es un traidor- Apunto a Meleoron- Por algo ayuda a los hunter…ha, veo que guarda deseos de venganza muy profundos, me conozco de sobra esos ojos.

\- Qué. Quien eres…

\- Puedo ayudarlo a descargar esos sentimientos- El albino le miro fijo- A cambio, présteme su poder por un rato.

Meleoron sudo frio, este chico si daba miedo.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Era por el sur o la izquierda?

\- No, era por aquí…creo.

Ponzu no era muy despierta en lo que respecta a la geografía pero que su compañero – _hn, hn,_ novio- tampoco supiera para donde ir la hacía sentir el doble de perdida.

\- ¿Sera…?- Ella se asomó por una puerta destrozada, encontrando un salón muy lujoso con la alfombra completamente mojada y dos piezas de una tina gigante cortadas a la mitad- No creo que sea el lugar.

\- Me lleva…deberemos dejarlo a la suerte- Pokkle se rasco la nuca, incomodo por su equivocación- Dudo mucho que nuestro mapa nos sea útil ahora.

\- Pero Killua nos aseguró que era el plano exacto del palacio. Que era confiable porque se lo dio un aliado.

\- No dudo que el mapa sea autentico, sino lo mal roto que el ataque dejo al edificio para hacernos una idea de donde puede estar la habitación del secretario Bizeff.

\- ¿Entonces, que hacemos?

Ponzu se puso a su lado, luego de estar agachada por si acaso los descubrían las restantes hormigas soldado y los ocasionales rebeldes que querían pasarse de héroes.

\- Las órdenes de Kurapika fueron claras. Debemos hallar esa habitación mientras buscamos a la tal Palm Silberia.

\- ¿Qué no estaba muerta? Y si no lo está, será convertida en un bicho en ese laboratorio subterráneo- apelo Ponzu, que no quería volver a ese sótano del horror.

\- Debemos encontrarla para saberlo. Kurapika fue muy severo sobre el tema.

\- Uh, como si ese tsundere pudiera preocuparse verdaderamente por alguien sin buscar algún beneficio.

\- Ponzu, por favor, mi amigo es buen tipo. Tampoco puedes culparlo por hacer lo que puede- Ella desvió su mirar, terca- ¿Recuerdas al escuadrón de apoyo de la Asociación? Por lo que sé, Kurapika hizo un trato con su jefe Morel. Su gente estaba dispuesta a adecuarse al plan de Kurapika solo si a cambio nos encargábamos de buscar a la mujer llamada Palm Silberia.

\- ¡Conque de eso hablaban tanto!- Ponzu miro a todas direcciones, dándose recién en cuenta que aquel escuadrón de hombres con peinados locos no andaba cerca- Así que hizo una tregua con la gente de la Asociación…

\- Sé que no te gusta pero al menos confía en mí cuando te digo que podemos contar con Kurapika, con sus ideas y planes, para salir de esta.

El la tomo de la mano gentilmente. Ponzu se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de llevar libremente su afecto por él.

\- Si…si confió en ti, creo que también deberé confiar en ese.

Pokkle le sonrió en agradecimiento, no siempre los planes de Kurapika resultaban en alianzas pues el rubio prefería trabajar solo. Sin duda, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible. Intercambiar favores por vida no era una mala apuesta en esos momentos.

La soltó al divisar una cara espantosa y jadeante detrás de Ponzu.

\- ¡Atrás!- grito, y la química reacciono echándose en sus rodillas.

Pokkle emitió su arco y flecha a gran velocidad. Al buscar por donde lanzar, el pavor lo domino.

Las Marionetas de Neferpitou, encargadas de llevar los cadáveres de soldados y humanos para luchar hasta la liquidación, estaban en su visión de tiro. Por todas partes.

" _No, no, no esa guardia real…",_ rezo Pokkle con desesperación.

Paso un minuto entero y nada. Las Marionetas no solo no actuaban ante la presencia humana cercana, sino que comenzaban a acoplarse en un solo lugar. Y de este, se volvieron a dividir en otros sectores.

\- ¿Que…que está pasando?- Ponzu tembló, agarrándose el sombrero para evitar que le salieran sus abejas.

\- Se están poniendo en sus posiciones.

\- ¿Pero de que hablas?

\- Se comportan como los animales en presencia de amenaza; se reúnen en un terreno seguro y luego se reparten para confundir al depredador.

\- Pero, pero ellos están muertos.

\- Eso es lo raro- Pokkle determino que no existía peligro con las Marionetas y tomo una decisión muy corajuda- Ponzu, no te enfades, sé que sonara loco pero debo investigar. Quiero ver dónde se reúnen.

\- ¡Suena loco y es una locura!

La peliverde se amilano, creyendo que el envenenamiento que Pokkle sufrió le afecto el sentido de la sensatez, hasta que vio sus ojos, resueltos y decididos como nunca.

\- Cree en mí- pidió, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

\- Esta bien, pero con cuidado- Ponzu cogió su mano.

\- Descuida, jamás te pondría en peligro deliberadamente, princesa.

Tomados fuertemente de la mano, al punto de sudar entre los dedos, ambos lograron aproximarse hacia donde las Marionetas y sus muertos se estaban juntando.

El mayor temor por encontrarse con la mismísima Neferpitou no ocurrió y gracias a su ausencia, Pokkle tomo coraje para seguir avanzando.

\- ¿Ya? Mejor esperemos que Gon y Kurapika pasen por aquí. Andan juntos, espero. Que ocurrencia la de Killua dejar solos a los vengadores del escuadrón…

\- Ponzu, ¿Tienes papel para anotar un mensaje?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Las Marionetas se reunieron en nuestro punto de referencia- Ella lo miro perpleja- Insólito, lo sé. Hay algo ahí…sus cuerpos hacen un muro, impidiendo entrar.

\- No entiendo nada…de lo que pasa.

\- Debemos comunicárselo inmediatamente a Kurapika. Para hacer eso, ¿Tienes papel o algo en que escribir?

Ella no le respondió, todo lo contrario. Se jalo la manga de su polera hasta arrancársela y llamo a una de sus abejas.

\- ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

\- Eres un Emisor, ¿no? Puedes escribir un mensaje usando Nen sobre esta prenda que solo los nuestros reconocerán.

\- ¡Bien pensado, princesa!

\- Detente ya- Sus mejillas adoptaron un color carmesí adorable- Te lo tomas muy natural. La guerra, los planes de tu amigo, correr a investigar en medio del peligro, tu y yo…

\- ¿No estuve a punto de morir hace un cuarto de hora? No quiero volver a sentirme muerto. Ahora mismo, estoy respirando y camino. La suerte me sonríe, estoy luchando al lado de grandes amigos y el amor me toma de la mano. Estoy más vivo que nunca.

\- Hablas como si hubieras hecho una metamorfosis- Ponzu intento bromear, aunque mentiría si dijera que no le atraía esta nueva faceta de él, le daba mucha seguridad.

\- No es el mejor momento para decir estas cosas, lo sé.

Ponzu le acaricio la cara con su mano libre.

\- Perdón, hablar de morir aun me duele. Tienes mucha razón. No hay mejor momento para vivir que este.

Si no fuera por el molesto zumbido de la abeja, su beso de amor habría sido más épico.

.

* * *

.

Para cuando Youpi quiso darse cuenta, un rayo lo aturdió por completo, golpeándolo en lo más profundo de su cerebro y retumbando en sus múltiples miembros. Killua le había echado un rayo de lo más potente, aprovechando la invisibilidad de Meleoron para desplegarse. Después de tres rayos de alto voltaje, se dieron por satisfechos.

Descargada su frustración en el gigantesco ser rojo, Killua se echó a correr, con Meleon en su espalda.

\- A todo esto, ¿Por qué traicionaste a tu raza? ¿Es por alguien llamado Gyro? Ya serian tres con el mismo cuento.

\- ¿Gyro? No me suena, además yo no traicione a nadie porque nunca le di mi lealtad a nadie.

\- ¿Recuperaste tus recuerdos de cuando eras humano?

\- Sí, recordé quien era mi padre adoptivo. Por desgracia me acorde muy tarde, porque el Rey Meruem se lo comió.

Killua abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Estaban hablando del mismo rey? El que oyó hablar con Gon sobre ideologías no sonaba a un sádico barbárico.

\- Ya decía yo, actúas por venganza.

\- Razones muy superficiales, sí, lo sé.

\- No, yo te entiendo- Killua oscureció su mirar, recordando a cierto rubio- Puedo entenderlo todo, pero no por eso estoy de acuerdo…tonto egoísta.

A Meleoron le impresiono que le contestara algo así.

\- ¿Seguimos hablando de mí?

Killua se ruborizo, aunque no le duro mucho porque volvieron al mismo sitio donde se encontraron. Knov los esperaba perplejo, porque fueron y volvieron en menos de dos minutos a una gran distancia. Hasta pudo ver los truenos destellando de lejos.

Meleoron sonrió ampliamente, de cierto modo se sentía más emocionado y lleno de energía.

\- Te lo agradezco, Killua.

\- Otro que me agradece, ¡que no hace falta, ¿vale?! Solo quería descargarme un poco.

\- Aun así, yo…por darme la oportunidad de golpear a un guardia real, enfrentarlo de cerca…

\- Déjalo. El trabajo lo terminara alguien más.

\- ¿"Terminar"? ¿"Alguien más"?

\- Mi estratega me lo pidió. _"Haz una señal para esa persona"._ Pues bien, allá lance rayos al aire. Mucha gente lo habrá visto.

\- No entiendo.

El albino se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

\- Yo tampoco. A Kurapika le encanta esconder las sorpresas.

Un rápido "nos vemos luego" y Killua se esfumo a una velocidad impresionante.

\- Estos niños son de otro mundo…- susurro Meleoron, sin saber si sentir miedo o alivio porque hubiera gente así de poderosa y talentosa luchando contra los de su clase.

Dejo de pensar en ello, porque aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Se lo debía a Knuchle, por lo que decidió seguir buscando heridos para llevárselos a Knov. Ese era el nuevo deber de Meleoron.

.

* * *

.

Killua no se molestó en ser ni un poco sutil.

 **"¡Ustedes dos van a buscar esa Rosa y fin del asunto!"**

Como el estratega que decidía quien era mejor para cual trabajo, Kurapika iba a negarse a la idea hasta que el Zoldyck le lanzo una mirada maligna que sinceramente no quería volver a ver.

Mayor efecto hizo sobre Gon, que a pesar de ser el comandante auxiliar, su mejor amigo y asesino no dudo en enseñarle las garras para hacerlo ceder.

Ahora mismo, estaban en busca de la maldita Rosa de los Pobres y, siendo honestos, no solo se sentían incómodos por sus propios sentimientos de rencor y sacrificio sino también, porque su investigación no estaba dando los frutos que esperaban.

\- Que raro, la presencia de esas Marionetas ha desaparecido por aquí.

\- ¿Habrán cambiado de lugar para atacar desde otro ángulo?

\- No creo, su mejor ángulo debería ser lanzarse desde el techo y no los veo por ahí- juzgo Kurapika, aunque sonó feo decir eso estaban hablando de hordas de cadáveres y eso no tenía ningún término medio.

\- Kurapika, tu sí que piensas en todo.

\- No querrás estar en mi cabeza, créeme.

\- Oye, ¿Crees que sigo siendo un buen líder?

Paro en seco, no por el trasfondo de esa pregunta sino por el tono lastimoso y apenado que uso el pelinegro para decirlo.

\- Eres único y excepcional.

\- Eso no fue un "sí".

\- Tampoco un "no". Quieres que te dé una respuesta honesta y te la daré pero solo cuando acabemos la misión, igual que todos. Sera entonces que sabrás tu gran valor como comandante.

\- Yo…no estoy seguro. Kite me supera, es mucho mejor, yo no tengo…esa parte de ser un líder, "eso" que es importante.

\- Si lo tienes.

\- Entonces, lo he perdido- Gon miro a Kurapika con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Esto sorprendió en grande al mayor- Estuve a punto de hacer algo horrible y muy egoísta…pero quería hacerlo, de verdad quería hacerlo. Me olvide de ustedes, de lo que podía pasarles y deje que…

\- Basta, tenemos una misión en manos. Mantén tu mente en la misión.

\- ¿Tú no tienes miedo de ti mismo, cuando te enfureces?- Kurapika permaneció callado- Yo tuve miedo por ustedes, por suerte Killua me despertó pero si hubiera sido diferente…

\- ¡No eres como yo!- Kurapika también se descargó, escondiendo el rostro tras su flequillo- ¡Tú no eres como yo, Gon! No lo eres ni lo serás. Tienes más en tu vida que venganza y un dolor que te arrastra.

\- ¡Me deje llevar! Al ver a Neferpitou, me sentí miserable y enfurecí, me sentí humillado. Sabía que no podía enfrentarle y trate de voltear la moneda a mi favor, pidiendo poder…Estaba a punto de destruirme yo solo, todo porque…Yo no sabía que ser débil fuera a ser tan doloroso.

\- Lo que hiciste no es debilidad, es ser humano.

\- Pero al final no logre nada, les falle a todos. No he hecho nada. Kite nos trajo aquí, seguí sus pasos, sus órdenes…Tú eres el cerebro, Killua es la fuerza, Pokkle y Ponzu se complementan, el señor Tsezguerra nos cubre, Morel lucha muy duro. Hasta Leorio nos está apoyando y eso que lo acabamos de conocer. ¿Qué he hecho yo? ¿Qué estuve a punto de sacrificar, sabiendo que los podía dejar atrás? ¡Soy un mal amigo y un pésimo comandante!

Silente, el rubio camino hacia su compañero y le aparto los mechones negros de su rostro sonrojado, limpiándole las lágrimas. Killua le hizo un corte excelente, podía notar claramente los ojos encendidos de Gon en medio de la oscuridad.

Con un suspiro, Kurapika aparto su mano y miro el cielo.

\- Cada paso que hemos dado y cada acción que hemos tomado, no fue tomada solo por nosotros. El comandante Kite nos ayudó mucho, es verdad, pero tú seguiste su legado.

Abandonando su visión de las estrellas, Kurapika le dedico a Gon la sonrisa más sincera y gentil de todas.

\- Gracias a ti, es porque hemos llegado tan lejos.

\- ¿T-todos…piensan que yo…?

\- Sí, nos preocupas, te queremos. El escuadrón está muy agradecido contigo. Gracias a ti, esta guerra tiene esperanza de concluir y una luz que alcanzar.

Mirándose mutuamente, Gon acabo por entender que este no era un tema fuerte para Kurapika pero si le fue honesto. Tragándose un sollozo, decidió guardar esta conversación en su memoria con mucho aprecio.

Gracias a Kurapika, descubrió que sí hizo algo bien; cumplió con lo que Kite deseaba desde el principio. Formar un equipo de verdad.

\- ¿Ya te calmaste? Estas sonriendo.

Se sonrojo al verse descubierto, el rubio solía ser muy audaz.

\- Yo también… estoy agradecido. Cuando la guerra termine, quiero poder decirlo sin que me duela.

\- ¿Decir qué?

\- "Por dejarme conocer a estas personas maravillosas gracias, muchas gracias, Kite"

\- Lo lograras y, créeme, todos y cada uno pensamos igual.

Cerrado ese tema tan escabroso, Kurapika volvió su atención a la misión en cuestión. Encontrar la aborrecible Rosa del Pobre. Si la trajeron a la batalla, estaría en el palacio o en su defecto, cerca de donde estuviera ubicado el Rey. ¿Pero quién la tendría? ¿Y cómo la llevarían, siendo un producto volátil y extremadamente sensible?

\- No dudo de la información que nos otorgó Leorio pero usar la Rosa en un sitio así de populoso… ¿En que estará pensando la Asociación? ¿Es un trabajo aparte o es alguien más?

Una pisada muy ruidosa le erizo los vellos.

Era Gon, saltando alto para atrapar algo en el aire.

\- Los niños y sus juegos…

\- ¡No estoy jugando! Acabo de ver una polilla.

\- ¿No serán las abejas de Ponzu?

\- No era tan grande. Además, no sonaba a una abeja- Gon activo sus instintos y oyó con atención- Suena a alas de mariposa.

\- Ser capaz ver un insecto con esta oscuridad y oír alas meciéndose al viento…Tienes talento para lo salvaje.

Fuera de chiste, el estratega le dio la razón a Gon, había confiado en el hasta ahora y no iba a retroceder por nada.

\- Como eres el único que puede verlas, guíame. ¿Aun la ves?

\- Sí, sígueme.

Sin saberlo, Gon había visto a los clones de Pouf deambulando por el palacio. La mejor de sus habilidades de infiltración y espionaje era esa, la había perfeccionado desde que el Rey le mandara a saber el paradero de su madre, la Reina.

Para mala suerte de los muchachos, estos clones aun conservaban la virtud de oír y al segundo, un cumulo de nuevos clones, de diversos tamaños, se pusieron en la campaña de separar y eliminar a sus indeseables perseguidores.

\- ¡Están rodeándote, Kurapika!

Ciertamente, Pouf ataco muy pronto.

Viéndose separado del Freecs, a Kurapika no le quedo de otra que usar el viento generado por sus cadenas giratorias para protegerse de los bichos que no podía ver y escudarse con Nen, por las dudas.

\- ¡Gon, no te alejes!

\- No te preocupes, ¡Veré hasta donde va y luego te busco!

\- No, Gon, se supone que debemos estar,- Un polvo brillante comenzó a caer- ¡Polen hipnotizador!

Gracias a las previas investigaciones de Morel, que compartió con el estratega antes de la invasión, Kurapika sabía cuál era su porcentaje de perder en ese encuentro.

A Gon no le pasaba igual, porque aguantando la respiración y saltando de aquí allá a una velocidad similar a la de Killua, el polen no le alcanzaba. El si podía avanzar.

\- ¡Te lo dejo, Gon!

Cubriéndose la boca y cerrando los ojos, lanzo su cadena lo más lejos que pudo hasta que logro enganchar algo firme; un tanque tumbado. Tomándolo de guía, Kurapika logró escapar del baño de polen de las mariposas.

Tenía que alejarse, permanecer lejos o se convertiría en un zombie de Pouf, rayos, fueron sorprendidos por uno de los Guarias Reales, y justo se separó de Gon... A Killua no iba a gustarle esto.

.

* * *

.

Como suele ocurrir en una guerra, siempre existe el elemento sorpresa.

Quien lo vio primero fue Youpi, a las afueras de un palacio en ruinas.

\- ¿Otro héroe?- El gigante frunció los labios, fastidiado.

\- No, no- Se rió esa persona, divertido- Soy un villano.

Youpi bufo entre dientes, sin entender ni ápice. Solo veía a un payaso en el camino, enseñándole un manojo de cartas.

\- Estoy seguro que tú puedes entretenerme bien- El loco lo apunto con una carta de Joker- Después de todo, estas rojo cual manzana.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Nota:** La próxima será la Cuarta Parte de la Sección de Preguntas y Respuestas.

Pueden dejar sus teorías sobre el siguiente capítulo y hasta como se imaginan el final. Me encantaría leerlos, ya sean anónimos o por mensaje privado.

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente, Lugarth8!


	29. 3º Sección de Curiosidades y más

**Tercera Sección de Preguntas y Respuestas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sean bienvenidos, curiosos.

Siendo la Tercera Sección, como que ya sabemos a lo que va esto. Datos, curiosidades, ¡Escenas extra! (Que parece ser lo único que se lee) y otras cosas, no sé, curiosas.

Comentarios como _"¿Por qué no hubo advertencia de Yaoi en el primer capítulo?", "¿Machi de quién está embarazada?",_ _"¿Qué tal el apodo de Ponzu Princesa Abeja?"_ y el genial de siempre: _"¡Desde enero que estamos y esto no parece acabar nunca!"_

Para todas esas dudas existenciales, "no preguntes solo gózalo", las responderé luego,...creo. Mientras tanto, en esta Sección reuní lo que creí importante resaltar, no tienen un orden pero ya sabrán ustedes.

Por cierto, este fic tiene un AMV estilo tráiler que, si no lo han visto, les dejo el link.

watch?v=RIrYD5gsF0M

¡Gracias a quienes lo vieron!

Sin estirar más el chicle, empecemos.

.

.

.

\- Sobre la base de **"Ideal Caótico"**

¿Qué decir? Está dedicado a Meruem y a sus guardias reales, que protagonizan todo el capítulo.

Viendo la amenaza que Komugi representa, Pouf está reñido con Neferpitou por sus diferencias de opinión con respecto a lo que es mejor para el Rey. Neferpitou lo reta diciéndole; _"Para ti él es tu musa y no tu dueño",_ frase que resume perfectamente el dilema y el comportamiento del mariposa.

Además, Neferpitou si simpatiza con Komugi antes que el rey la considerara importante. Esto fue para que todo fluyese más natural.

Komugi es un encanto, pero su manera de definirse como tonta e inferior me pesó en los diálogos.

Lo que sí, creo que describí muy rápido los cambios de pensamiento de Meruem.

 **\- ¿Estos asesinos tienen una insignia?**

El escudo de la familia Zoldyck que se insinúa en _"Quiebre"_ es idea mía. Sinceramente, no he visto un escudo de esta familia en ninguna parte. Si lo tienen, por favor alguien que me ilumine.

De todos modos, en este capítulo Killua tenía que descubrir sí o sí que su familia iba a involucrase en la invasión y para despejar cualquier duda, agregue que los Zoldyck poseen un emblema de dragones para distinguirse. Buena jugada, ¿no?

 **\- La Rata de la Asociación y sus trampas**

Solo Pariston, con la elocuencia de un político y la persuasión de un estafador podía lograr toda una movida tan complicada y de paso, convencer a varias hormigas quimera de unírsele para el viaje al Continente Oscuro. ¡Pero esperen!, a esta Rata le sobran las sorpresas.

A Binont me lo subestiman.

Fue un complejo personaje que solo duro un par de capítulos, influye mucho en los protagonistas y luego adiós. Quería darle más participación en este fic, aprovechando que Bilont si es realmente un cazador de listas negras.

Además, su especialidad de descubrir secretos a través del cabello ayudo a poner en jaque a Kurapika y también ayudo a que el estratega fuera más abierto sobre sus secretos con el escuadrón capítulos después.

 **\- Dato de "** _ **Operación Celada**_ **":** Cuando Gon da el número de orden de su escuadrón, este es 287. Haciendo referencia al número del examen del cazador original.

 **\- El encuentro de Leorio con Senritsu fue eliminado.**

Se nota mucho que falta la parte en la que Leorio y Senritsu se conocen, pero decidí eliminarla porque sobraba. Tal y como contó Leorio, no se conocían de nada pero se encontraron en la terminal y la cazadora musical le pidió llevar un paquete para Kurapika, ya habiendo analizado los latidos del corazón del futuro doctor.

Como buen sujeto, Leorio acepta…especialmente porque vio que el traje se parecía al de una mujer.

\- En **"El preludio",** el discurso del líder supremo Ming Jol-ik esta retocado para que encaje con la conversación que tienen Komugi y el rey. Disculpen si los confundí sobre eso.

El original va así:

" _Brindemos.  
Brindemos por la raza humana, en cada era habrá humanos buenos y malos, la vida humana es muy larga como para dedicarla a la reproducción, pero demasiado corta para el aprendizaje en esta espiral del tiempo, tal vez por eso los humanos sucumben al deseo y buscan el alivio, a pesar de que la vida está completa con el sol, la tierra y la poesía."_

 **\- Los Kiriko aparecen y vaya manera de hacerlo.**

Para quienes afirman que el poder de Shaipouf puede detectar no solo intrusos sino emociones que no coincidan, los Kiriko son criaturas que sobreviven engañando a la gente tomando forma humana.

Lógicamente, su instinto se adapta a la situación más crítica y, en mi opinión, son excepcionalmente neutrales para no ser detectados ni por la habilidad de Pouf. Por esta razón, lograron rodear al palacio sin problemas.

 **\- ¿Qué a quien estaba exorcizando Hina?**

A uno de los afectados por Potclean, a cambio de dinero.

 **\- La desilusión que yo también sufro.**

Costo y costo, pero no logre editar nada pero nada bien la imagen de portada de _"Noche de Dragones"_ para incluir a Pokkle y a Ponzu. Ah, y a Machi.

Editarlo incluyendo a mas personajes, adecuando el color y su posición, era un trabajo por eso lo deje tal cual y respeto a quienes editan estas cosas.

 **-** (Meruem): _ **"Mañana serás mi reina, ya lo decidí"**_

¡Sí! Se tenía que decir y se dijo.

 _(...Me hubiera encantado que si lo hubiera dicho)_

 **\- Dato del comando de Morel:** Meleoron si se unió al escuadrón de Morel, pese a la falta del episodio del cómo se conocieron con el nuevo aliado. Lo comento porque a algunos les sorprendió que estuviera en la misión y no hubo escenas posteriores con él.

 **\- ... ¿Knov y Palm?**

La respuesta, en los siguientes capítulos.

Lo que sí puedo decir es que ellos nos van a demostrar que no importa que él sea un canoso hombre de negro caído en depresión o que ella fue una acosadora histérica que se convirtió en un pez con GPS en la frente, porque todo lo que importa es el amor: El amor zoófilico maduro.

Sin olvidar que el trofeo al amor más romántico, más puro y más heterosexual se lo llevan Ponzu y Pokkle,…para quienes critican que en un yaoi solo existen parejas yaoi, ¡hay de todo!

Ah, sí. El beso,… y que el beso, vaya sorpresa la del beso. Esa era una escena predecible.

Que Kurapika aprovechara la oscuridad y la tensión del momento para besar a Killlua fue exactamente lo que él le hizo en la escena de la avioneta. Simplemente se lo devolvió.

 **\- El ataque al palacio con todo, ¡Y contra todos!**

La primera gran batalla y resulta ser entre escuadrones.

Pero si Gon no cambiaba los planes, los soldados malos habrían empeorado todo. También, quería rescatar el hecho que Gon seguía siendo el de siempre, a pesar de su deseo de venganza.

Una lucha previa también es entretenida.

Sobre el ejército y sus grandes armas,…Durante la invasión en el canon, realmente creí que las Hormigas usarían a los soldados de escudo y al armamento militar de la república, por más que fuera una batalla de Nen contra Nen.

Todo tipo de ofensiva es significativa y llegue a pensar que los títeres humanos de Neferpitou iban a estar ahí, ocultos en algún lugar, y saldrían a darle un paro -aunque breve- a los protagonistas. En serio, todo lo que pensé que pasaría…

Y plasme en este fic, ya, me quite las ganas.

 **\- El debut y fin de Kastro**

Para quienes se quejaron que Kastro inicio el capítulo y quedo fuera del juego antes de acabar; quería incluir al personaje sí o sí, pero involucrarlo en los eventos habría sido trabajoso, así que Neferpitou le dio un final de guerrero.

El trió de quiebra novatos del Coliseo era imposible de dejar pasar. Por cierto, en el anime del `99 ninguno está incapacitado; no entiendo eso. En esta historia, si lo están.

 **\- ¿Quiénes son los integrantes de los escuadrones de los Zodiacos?**

Todos los personajes que aparecen en Hunter X que aún no mencionamos, haciendo su cameo.

 **\- El grito de Gon.**

Cuando Gon les grita a los escuadrones que querían aprovechar el caos y a los ciudadanos hipnotizados, Gon da un grito como el gran Intentificador Uvogin en la saga de la Subasta de York, exactamente igual.

 **\- El hechizo del polen.**

El milagro de bloquear el hipnotismo de Pouf y devolver a las víctimas a la normalidad es mi forma de decir que "al menos, sobrevivieron algunos inocentes".

Dato: según el manga y el anime, Pouf tenía que continuar echando sus esporas cada cierto tiempo para mantener hechizados a los civiles, así que su hipnotismo dura menos que una hora. Es decir, Killua si tenía razón cuando dijo que podía despertar a los afectados con cierto estimulo cerebral.

Que los ciudadanos sigan vivos y con posibilidades de recuperación, es una gentileza mía. En una guerra hay bajas, sí, pero no tenía sentido que casi media república quedara zombificada. ¿Quién ve por ellos, eh?

 **\- ¿Por qué Biscuit no aparece liderando un comando?**

Fácil, ella entrena a los soldados.

Por desgracia, a ninguno le apasiona su riguroso y exigente plan de entrenamiento. Mala decisión, porque de haber tomado una sola clase con ella se hubieran salvado de mucho.

Sin olvidar que si Biscuit hubiera participado de la invasión, sería muy ventajoso para los cazadores y quería mantenerlo lo más igualado posible.

 **\- ¿Por qué tanta agresión a Tsezguerra?**

Eso ya lo explique en la sección pasada.

Si tuviera que responder son honestidad: el personaje no me cae y nuestro escuadrón actúa en consonancia.

 _\- "No solo rompiste una pared, sino la pared del sentido común"_

Sí, lo dijo Kurapika, pero este es un hiño a la opinión de Nippo sobre Gon Freecs en el anime del `99.

 **\- Los Bombarderos.**

Sí, el trió del terror de Green Island llegó para arrasar con todo y no puedo decir demasiado.

 **\- ¿Por qué el dado de la suerte funciona en el mundo real?**

Si las cartas de Gon funcionaron en la realidad del canon, ¿Por qué no hacerlo con las otras cartas? Además, el "como" Genthru obtuvo las cartas es un detalle que se desvelara más adelante.

 **\- ¡Siempre es el brazo!**

Esto es HxH y debo hacer referencias.

Como no podía faltar- suena feo- uno de los brazos de Gon tenía que sufrir. O se quiebra, se lo rompen, queda amputado o le explota…que manía tiene Togashi con su brazo.

 **\- Para titularse "Sed de Sangre", Meruem y Gon se pusieron un poco ¿Filosóficos?**

Qu…No, no.

Como a todos, me hubiera gustado ver a estos dos hablando o mínimo una pelea, que nunca fue posible. Obviamente, era imposible que Gon pelease contra el Rey y saliera ileso, sin olvidar que él tiene su atención fija en Neferpitou.

Me tome la libertad de hacerlos conversar sobre que opinaban del curso del mundo, sin agregarle demasiadas palabras complicadas, tanto por la simpleza de Gon a la hora de expresarse como para no alargar más la escena.

El dialogo con Meruem es lo que, yo opino, Gon debió haberle dicho de haber tenido la oportunidad de conversar con él y no con Netero.

 **\- Curiosidad, ¿En el canon, alguna vez la tía de Gon le dijo eso?**

 _La Naturaleza es maravillosa y despiadada, pero hay que amarla como a la vida misma._

De mi invención, totalmente. No lo explique en la primera sección porque supuse que era obvio.

 **\- Aclaración: ¿Por qué hablar de "On" y no de "Voto/Sacrificio"?**

A quien les choco que en vez de "hacer un voto" Gon hizo un "trato con el On", la respuesta es sencilla: porque de hacer sido un "voto" todo se descontrolaría porque "juraría" perder su Nen, en cambio el "On" era entregarse y Gon no lo hizo a tiempo.

Sin olvidar que quería darle un poco de crédito a la película Last Mission, que aunque digan que es mala tiene buenos momentos.

 **\- Que gusto: Killua si calma a Gon.**

Sí, a diferencia del original donde el Zoldyck se queda callado y espera a que su amigo se disculpe con él, haciéndolo pasar por tanto…

En _"Sed de Sangre" ,_ Killua se sobrepone rápido y no duda en reclamarle que allí estaban sus amigos por y para él.

 **\- ¡Vaya susto por Pokkle!**

Sí, sí, con Pokkle vivo festejan.

Tremendo como me lanzaron comentarios muy duros, pidiendo para que sobreviviera. No me molesta, es agradable ver que lo aprecien tanto.

Como no, Ponzu no se podía quedar atrás. Es un romance que prospera la espera.

A pesar que me salieron un poco- tal vez mucho- fuera de sus personalidades, si fueron bien recibidos con todo y defectos, me basta.

 **\- El título de "Decisión X Sacrificio"**

Sobre el título, lo deje explicado al final del mismo. " _Decisión_ " es lo que Gon opta por hacer para seguir adelante y el " _Sacrificio_ " es de Kurapika por dejar libre a Machi, que a pesar de su chantaje, pudo perseguirla y luchar contra ella pero decidió que no, que el escuadrón era lo primordial.

 **\- Ponzu descontrolada.**

Sí, Ponzu exploto en grande: insultando a Kurapika, haciendo de menos a Killua, sobreprotegiendo el cuerpo de Pokkle. Prácticamente sufrió un colapso, su rabia está bien justificada para aquellos que creen que fue muy lejos.

 **\- Atrapados por la Araña.**

Otra vez, sí, Gon y Killua son tomados prisioneros solo que esta vez Machi sí que uso todo a su favor, robándose la gloria.

Tampoco iba a desaprovechar su habilidad de cirujana en esta historia.

 **\- Los flashback de Kaito**

Los consejos de Kaito para Kurapika iban a incluirse en el episodio _"Ella es la Sorpresa",_ donde se nota un vacío cuando Kaito ve hacia Kurapika y cambia la escena.

Sin echar en falta la aparición de Mito Freecs, otro personaje muy interesante que quería explayar.

 **. Más referencias al ´99**

La historia del oso zorro es más larga en la versión del ´99, en el fic la resumí para dar lugar a una mayor comunicación entre Kite y su nuevo aprendiz.

Como en el primer episodio de la versión clásica, Gon debe atrapar al pez llamado "Rey del estanque" para que su tía lo deje tomar el examen.

.

.

Al final elegí las curiosidades más destacadas pero si algún comentario suelto, ya sea una duda o curiosidad, no apareció será para la próxima.

Sin otro más, les dejo la frutilla del pastel.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXTRA**

.

.

 **.**

Ellos sabían que eran un instrumento de la Asociación, sabían que el mundo y la humanidad dependían de ellos, que el sacrificio era inevitable y hasta necesario.

No obstante, no querían creer que todo acabaría así, derrotados con facilidad y a punto de desfallecer. No querían pensar que solo fueron un entretenimiento para Youpi, que los abandono en un acto de misericordia de lo más odioso, estando próximos a las puertas de la muerte.

Si tuviera un último deseo, Morel desearía no morir frente a Knuchle, quien apenas respiraba adecuadamente.

\- Maestro...- Su pupilo lo veía borroso por las lágrimas que se le escapaban.

\- Todo estará bien.

Hundidos en su propia angustia, no podían ver más allá de la cortina que dividía a los heridos de los pacientes críticos; allí, Shoot McMahon estaba conectado a una máquina.

Con la compañía de nada menos que la de Issac Netero.

Shoot entrecerró los labios, secos y cortados, como si acabara de emitir un jadeo y Netero dio un suspiro, piadoso.

\- Supongo que a nadie le gusta como hago las cosas.

Aprovecho que nadie miraba para tomar un bisturí que estaba a mano. Se cortó su canoso cabello y se lo dejo a Shoot, guardándolo entre su ropa.

\- Pero, porque confió que me llevaran la contra, ¡Sé que harán un gran trabajo!

Confiado, Netero pidió a Knov que lo llevara rápidamente a donde fuera visto el Rey Meruem.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer.


	30. Mal balance

_Capítulo 26_

 **Mal balance**

.

* * *

.

\- Un hombre no debería apresurarse... La naturaleza, el existir, el amor; son cosas que deben tomarse con calma. Todo llega a su tiempo- Sus ojos se hicieron remolinos grises- ¡Pero ya es hora de despertar!

A raíz de los atentados que se producían afuera, tenía la excusa perfecta para despertar a su primer gran espécimen; la Hormiga Quimera revolucionaria.

\- Ahora, ¡Toma tu lugar matando a los intrusos y defendiendo a tu gran Rey!

El huevo se quebró y Pouf vio maravillado una nueva forma de vida.

.

* * *

.

Las Marionetas humanas se abrían paso para ocupar mayor espacio y valía tener cuidado con los muertos que traían rifles.

No hacía falta ser un genio para entender la magnitud del peligro que el Rey Meruem representaba. Gracias a él, los soldados menos nobles de los Zodiacos eligieron la cobarde retirada.

Todo esto, hacía difícil recoger los hilos de Machi del suelo para ubicarse. Para peor, su comandante se había separado de él y eso no iba con sus planes.

\- ¿Y ahora por dónde?

Kurapika no estaba perdido, él nunca estaba perdido. Solo impaciente, con su cerebro analizando todos los escenarios y situaciones posibles, para llegar a una solución táctica.

\- ¿Estás seguro, padre?

Una poderosa voz masculina le llego a los oídos, poniéndolo en alerta.

\- Sí, los planes han cambiado.

Otra voz, esta vez baja y rasposa, se hizo oír y Kurapika activo su habilidad, cubriéndose detrás de un muro quebrado para ver de reojo a ese par de desconocidos.

\- Han causado un verdadero desastre. ¿Son la carnada, acaso? ¿Están para morir como mártires?

\- No todos, por ejemplo el chico que esta allá es muy cauteloso. ¿Porque no te acercas y te unes a la conversación?

Kurapika ahogo un bufido, sabiéndose descubierto.

Al mover un pie, descubrió con asombro que estaba en el rango En de alguien. Un En demasiado extenso, que ni anulando su aura podría pasar desapercibido.

\- Seas quien seas, sal- ordeno el primer hombre al que oyó, severo.

Tomo aire y dejo la pared para presentarse ante los extraños.

\- Cada día son más jóvenes. ¿Eres parte de la Asociación o un criminal como nosotros?

\- Mientras no sacrifiques tu espíritu, eres un luchador- fraseo Silva Zoldyck, cuyos ojos brillaban de astucia.

\- Soy un estratega.

\- Otro trabajo que no se valora lo suficiente- dijo Zeno, con las manos en la espalda, sonriendo de lado- ¿Buscas respuestas o las preguntas correctas?

\- Busco a Issac Netero.

\- ¿A tu jefe?

Kurapika hizo el mismo gesto que Zeno cuando menciono a su colega; arquear las cejas, receloso.

\- Al hombre que permitió que la Rosa de los Pobres fuera usada en esta guerra, que si aún no es tarde podemos detener.

\- Oh, eso.

El Kuruta quedo boquiabierto, era un asunto muy serio para hablarlo tan vagamente.

\- Hablas de detener la guerra, todos hablan de detener la guerra- murmuro Zeno, aburrido- Nadie puede, porque la guerra es la venganza de los corazones heridos.

Silva miro hacia su padre, extrañado porque se explayara frente a aquel desconocido. No entendía por qué compartir sus ideas con este rubio, que parecía entender lo que intentaba decir.

\- No se puede evitar, es la condición humana. Su vanidad quiere poseerlo todo y cuando llega la desilusión, se entregan a la violencia.

\- ¿Cómo esta tan seguro?

\- Una guerra es el mayor negocio de los mercenarios- explico el hombre maduro- Los Zoldyck ganamos muchas tierras gracias a las guerras, la política interna dependía de a quien llamaran primero.

\- ¿Zoldyck?- Kurapika abrió indecorosamente la boca.

¿Ellos pertenencia a la familia de Killua? ¿Zeno, el veterano maestro de dragones de fuego y Silva, responsable de eliminar a un miembro de la Araña tiempo atrás? ¿Los estaba viendo en persona?

Zeno se masajeo su larga barba, imaginando que su mutismo se debía al impacto del apellido y que lo había asustado sin querer.

\- Debes ser un estratega muy útil, por eso sigues vivo. Ahora, te haré la pregunta correcta- Kurapika le prestó atención a su sonrisa solapada y mirada intensa- En este momento, en este lugar, en esta situación, ¿Dónde supones que puede estar esa Rosa explosiva?

\- Eso no es,-

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde conviene esconderla?

\- Esconderla…

\- ¿Quién podría ser capaz de cargar con ella?

\- ¿Cargar con… _eso_?

\- Exactamente, ¿Dónde puede estar… para ser usada por cierta persona… en el momento que debe ser utilizada?

\- ¿…Esta diciéndome…?

Como un balde agua fría cayéndole encima, Kurapika al fin se dio cuenta, descifrando el mensaje detrás de las palabras de Zeno Zoldyck. Su respiración se le corto y una gran presión cayó en sus hombros. No, eso es…

\- …Imposible.

\- Eres muy listo- juzgo Zeno, impresionado por su rapidez mental- Ahora, les toca a ustedes.

Con un suspiro desganado, se dio la vuelta. Silva lo siguió, no sin antes ver a Kurapika con detenimiento.

\- El mundo recordara este día y quizás, solo quizás, sepan quienes fueron los verdaderos héroes.

\- Mi comandante no quiere eso, solo un mundo mejor que hoy.

\- Buena suerte con eso- se despidió Zeno, manifestando un dragón de Nen para que los cargara tanto a él como a su hijo.

Ahora consciente del gran peligro que se avecinaba, Kurapika ya no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que volver con Gon cuanto antes.

.

* * *

.

Las Marionetas estaban por doquier. Ponzu convenció al arquero de quedarse con ella; no podían actuar sin indicaciones sensatas.

\- ¡Allí esta…! ¡Oye, por aquí!

Agitando los brazos, Ponzu fue testigo del fenómeno de un relámpago acercándose a toda velocidad, en forma del niño trueno.

\- ¿Cómo es eso que las Marionetas están actuando raro?- les enseño un trozo de prenda, impregnada con escritura Nen.

El pelirosado apunto hacia un camino de escombros.

\- Ven con nosotros al otro lado.

Killua lo siguió, un poco sorprendido por su brote de valor. Las cosas que hace el amor, pensó. No llegaron a dar la vuelta cuando Kurapika tropezó con ellos.

\- Que rápido vienes a mí- Sin perder oportunidad, Killua lo agarro de la cintura y se sobo a él, cual gato mimado.

\- Lindo- Ponzu aplaudió.

\- Killua, no te aproveches- Lo aparto, secretamente nervioso luego de su encontronazo con los patriarcas Zoldyck- ¿Vieron a Gon?

\- ¿Qué no estaba contigo?

\- No, no lo hemos visto.

\- ¡¿Dejaste a Gon a sus anchas?!

\- Fuimos sorprendidos por un Guardia Real. No me pongas esos ojos, Killua.

El niño gruño, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Quédense por aquí, yo lo buscare.

Tomo la dirección contraria hacia donde iban y corrió hacia allá, dejando a la pareja y a Killua muy desconcertados.

\- Ese es mi amigo, haciendo las cosas solo otra vez…

\- Rubio engreído- Ponzu inflo los cachetes, ofendida porque los tratara de menos.

\- Me miro con cara de asustado- Killua se pasó un dedo por el labio inferior- ¡Genial!

\- ¿"Genial"?- cuestiono el arquero- ¿Eso es bueno?

\- Y sí- Ponzu puso los brazos en jarra, asintiendo- El balance de control en una relación, lo normal.

\- …No sé si quiero saber qué significa eso.

La gracia no les duro mucho, porque una presencia de malignas intenciones los tenía en la mira.

.

* * *

.

En su búsqueda, Kurapika empujo una puerta por la que descubrió una habitación muy particular. Llena de humedad y filtraciones, maloliente y repleta de instrumentos de cirugía. Parecía un quirófano. Por supuesto, lo primero que destacaba era el gigantesco huevo abierto en medio del lugar.

Se esforzó por memorizarse lo que acababa de ver, no tenía tiempo para andar indagar.

Al salir, vio a un niño de cabello negro saltando de una esquina a la pared, con la nariz aspirando fuerte como perro rastreador.

\- ¡Gon! ¿Qué haces?

\- Agua de mar… Oh, Kurapika, aquí encontré algo raro.

\- Ya lo creo. Este pasillo debió ser parte de una obra de experimentación…aunque me pregunto porque hay uno aquí, si el hangar está lleno de estas cosas- comento más luego agito la cabeza, si se ponía a pensarlo no acabaría nunca- Después me lo pensare. Gon, los demás nos esperan.

\- Bien, iré…- respondió el niño, un poco inquieto. _"¿Por qué huele al perfume de Palm?"_

.

* * *

.

A solo siete metros, Pokkle y Killua estaban haciéndole el paro a una extraordinaria mujer con extremidades de escamas. Su pelo repelente era una fortaleza impenetrable. Esta mujer hormiga, con sombrero de copa hecho de hebras oscuras, combatía con gran agilidad, destacaba ser de Intensificación.

Killua inicio el combate usando sus yoyos pero, en cuanto esa hormiga revolucionaria se cubrió el cuerpo entero con su propio cabello, supo que debía usar un método más poderoso. Busco un punto de recarga, encontrándolo dentro de un interruptor de luz. Corrió hacia este, gritándole al arquero que hiciera tiempo para así poder alimentar su aura con la electricidad del palacio por medio de los cables.

Pokkle hizo a un lado a Ponzu y se desplazó de un lado a otro, sin saber cómo perforar a esa gran defensa caminante. Lo que sí, logro distraerla el suficiente tiempo para que Killua se terminara de recargar para la pelea.

Con energía electroestática rebosante en sus manos, Killua estaba listo para la Viuda Negra.

Al final, no hubo ganador ni perdedor.

\- ¡Killua, no lo hagas! ¡Ella es Palm!

A causa del revelador grito de Gon, Killua se detuvo. Sus compañeros quedaron igual de conturbados.

\- Gon…no creo que debas…- Kurapika intento pararlo cuando avanzo hacia la mujer.

\- Palm... ¿Eres tú? ¡¿Que te han hecho?!

Los ojos de Gon estaban llenos de enojo, tristeza, desolación e indignación. Eran las mismas emociones que experimento cuando encontró el brazo mutilado de Kite.

Palm Silberia abrió mucho los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar de pie.

\- Gon...- musito, adolorida. Algo dentro de su cerebro la mareo- Gon, Gon, ¡Gon!

Ella lo reconoció como un rayo de luz en su memoria y comenzó a gritar, enloquecida. Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando. Esta vez, fue Ponzu la que le limito el paso a Gon, arrinconándolo con sus abejas.

\- ¡Basta, no quiero hacerlo más!- Se quejó Palm a gritos, todos los cabellos que cubrían su cuerpo regresaron a su lugar, concentrándose en su cabeza. Deshaciéndose de su escudo y mostrándose como realmente había quedado; hecha una verdadera hormiga versión sirena.

En medio de esto, Kurapika logro ver un bulto colorido sobre el hombro de la nueva criatura.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

No solo él se dio cuenta. Su comandante andaba muy perceptivo después de tantas desgracias y Killua más que atento.

\- ¿Y ese bicho?- Apunto Killua, con iris de gato.

\- ¡¿Que le estás haciendo a Palm?!

El segundo Guardia Real no esperaba ser descubierto tan rápido. Con Palm fuera de sí, un clon miniatura de Pouf se revelo ante todos. A primera vista lucia adorable y tierno, con la excepción de su oscura actitud.

\- ¿Palm? Ella no es "Palm", es el primer éxito de la Selección.

\- No, Palm...- Gon se temió lo peor- ¿Estas...estas muerta?

\- Ella "estaba" muerta pero Neferpitou y yo tuvimos la magnífica idea de crear nuevas hormigas quimera, forzando el despertar del Nen en humanos y convirtiéndolos en soldados- Pouf se vanaglorio con su discurso pero le disgusto la falta de asombro en los rostros jóvenes- Veo que ya lo sabían.

\- ¡Esto es una cochinada!- Grito Pokkle, asqueado- ¿Se burlan de su sacrificio y experimentan con su cadáver para volverla un monstruo como ustedes? ¡Es enfermizo!

\- Es una inversión a la gloria segura. Piénsenlo, si ustedes perecen aquí todavía pueden ser de utilidad. Yo personalmente los transformare en mejores soldados, con alta lealtad hacia el Rey Meruem. ¡Es el mejor plan posible!

\- ¿Y su conciencia?

\- ¿Eh?- Pouf perdió la sonrisa ante la crítica de Gon- No queremos soldados básicos. Todavía conserva el cerebro y sus nervios pero como hormiga quimera, ya no posee sentimientos humanos o recuerdos inútiles.

\- ¡Falso! No pueden quitarle su alma, ¡Ella sigue siendo mi amiga!- Gon siguió buscando el reconocimiento de Palm en su sarta de gritos.

\- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que acabo de decir? Tienes un optimismo muy absurdo, sabes.

\- Piérdete.

Killua apareció súbitamente detrás de Palm, aprovechando que estaba distraída.

\- ¡Estas estorbando!

En una rápida descarga de corriente, el pequeño Pouf se quemó.

Killua se obligó a saltar más rápido que Palm al reaccionar por el acercamiento, ella era capaz de golpearlo y mandarlo lejos. Tocando el suelo, Killua volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque pero su comandante tenía otros planes.

\- No la lastimes, Killua…Palm, no hagas esto- rogó el pelinegro- Sé que estas fuera de ti, si has sufrido lo lamento mucho pero… Por favor, mírame. ¡Reacciona!

La nueva Hormiga se encontró con los ojos de Gon, confusa y alterada.

Un segundo después, Palm le propino una patada al estómago y lo mando a romper otra pared, para acto seguido buscar su cuello y apretarlo con fuerza. El niño la agarro de sus brazos para evitar una mayor presión.

\- ¡Gon!- Ponzu se aterro- ¡Que alguien haga algo!

\- ¡No!,… ¡no interfieran!

Killua no movió un musculo, con una extraña sensación de déjà vu al ver a Gon intentando razonar con alguien cuya conciencia estaba perturbada.

Impaciente, Pokkle formulo una flecha de rojo incendiario.

\- ¡Déjalo...!- Kurapika le impidió disparar- ¿Pero qué pasa?

\- Él puede encargarse de esto, cree en él.

Con ímpetu, Palm buscaba estrangular a Gon aunque sus labios se torciesen como el rictus rabioso de un perro. Su cuerpo vibraba de violencia y locura.

Gon hizo esfuerzos por hablar mientras una lluvia de lágrimas le bañaba la cara. Palm murmuraba incoherencias; no hacía falta entender el idioma para sentir el desamparo de cada silaba.

Durante el forcejeo, el Freecs sabía que si aflojaba tan solo un poco iba a arrancarle la cara de un arañazo pero no le importó.

\- Sé que estás ahí, no importa lo que te hayan hecho. Para mí, siempre serás Palm Silberia.

De súbito, el mundo se hizo pedazos para Palm. Soltó a Gon para tirarse de los cabellos y dar un grito desgarrador.

En silencio, todos se quedaron dónde estaban. Esperando.

Silberia dejó caer sus brazos y sus ojos desenfocados buscaron a Gon, como si fuera el único que existiera.

\- Gon...- La voz le salió rota- Lo lamento. Lo lamento…mucho, yo no…perdón.

\- ¿Por qué, Palm?- pregunto con inocencia, aun en una posición de desventaja.

\- Me convertí en el enemigo y ahora soy "esto"- Se miró las manos hechas escamas- ¿Me perdonas?

La respuesta de Gon se hizo esperar, mirándola con suma atención.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, eres mi amiga- Gon se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, dedicándole una sonrisa que derretía corazones- Y no estés triste, sigues siendo hermosa.

Palm Silberia abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Nunca cambias, sigues siendo muy directo.

Acepto su mano y para sorpresa general, Palm se volvió tierna y pasiva a su lado. Gon sí que tenía talento para llegar a los puntos sensibles de la gente. Viendo eso, el escuadrón se preguntó qué tan galán era Gon Freecs en realidad.

\- No sabía que Gon la conocía- comento Pokkle, a nadie en especial.

\- A mí me dijo que estuvieron juntos en un entrenamiento de Nen con una tal Biscuit- recordó Killua, igualmente impresionado.

\- Palm- Gon se puso serio- Puede que tus ideas hayan cambiado pero no tu corazón. Dime una cosa, sin presiones.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Gon?

\- ¿Te gustaría ayudar a los humanos y salvar este mundo?

\- Convertirme en Hormiga cambio mi mente, es verdad, y aun así…No quiero una guerra para obligar a otras personas a sufrir lo que yo.

\- Te entiendo, por eso mis amigos y yo…Ah, me olvidaba. ¡Este es mi equipo, Palm! Podemos ayudarte. Solo déjate, ¿sí?

\- …No sé…- La sirena podía percibir a kilómetros que ese equipo no la veía con buenos ojos, nadie debería confiar en ella.

Si se encontraba con Knov, ¿La odiaría, sospecharía de ella? Era curioso como sus recuerdos se reconectaban a sus emociones, ajustándose en su nueva identidad.

\- ¡No dudes! Acompáñanos y podrás regresar a casa, a estar con los que te quieren. Celebraremos con un gran banquete. Yo extraño tu cocina, la verdad.

Palm le sonrió, encantada porque alguien la aceptara sin importarle su cambio de esencia. Quizás su maestro también lo hiciera. Quizás si existía esperanza para ella.

Antes reticentes a aceptar semejantes decisiones en medio de la batalla, el escuadrón decidió que ya fue. Mejor tolerar los cambios de plan que su líder hacia cada rato.

\- Palm, ¡Vamos!- La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Gon, feliz por encontrar a una amiga sobreviviente, era imposible de resistir.

\- Para compensar lo que has hecho por mí y borrar mi vergüenza, sí…Lo haré, estoy con ustedes.

Viéndola sonreír dichosamente, al escuadrón ya no le quedo duda alguna: Gon tenía un don con las mujeres mayores.

.

* * *

.

Si no fuera por los gritos, cualquiera pensaría que Leorio estaba cantando con mucha pasión.

\- ¡Quien ayuda y quien estorba!- No solo repetía lo mismo, también parecía bailar entre camillas y multitudes de personas- ¡Quien ayuda y quien estorba!

A Leorio le salían las venas del coraje.

\- ¡Un respiro, ¿quieren?! Vienen más personas de las que puedo revisar,… ¡¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí sentados?! Allí debo atender a los damnificados, quítense vagos.

Con la inútil compañía de dos líderes de escuadrón, Leorio pensó que estaban poniendo a prueba su paciencia en vez de tratar con emergencias médicas. ¡Todo era un caos! Los portales de Knov traían nuevos pacientes en vez de asistencia de apoyo; el trabajo se acumulaba. Al reclamarle, el transportador le explico que solo conducía heridos porque aun habían soldados en buenas condiciones que tenían que seguir peleando.

\- Necesito ayuda, ¡Y más suministros!

Knov se acomodó sus lentes, indiferente ante sus gritos.

\- Yo me encargo de los recursos, descuida. Sé que no la tienes fácil pero cálmate. Esto pasa porque eres el único capacitado para ayudar a los caídos.

\- Ayúdame cerrando tus puertas mágicas. Mándalos a otro lado, no puedo tratar a tantos.

\- Estamos en una situación crítica. Hay escuadrones que se dieron a la fuga hace un par de minutos. No puedo reubicarlos más lejos, existe la probabilidad de que estén fingiendo para escaparse.

\- No me vengas con ese cuento, ¡Vi morir a tres hombres hoy! A cada persona que traes, me dejas sin tiempo para atender a los que más lo necesitan… ¿Por qué me miras con esa lastima? A mí no me importa si son rufianes. Todos somos iguales ante la muerte.

\- Respire, doctor Paradiknight.

\- A eso voy- Leorio lo miro resentidamente- Vine a ayudar pero admitámoslo, realmente no soy un docto…

\- ¡Traje a los ciudadanos!- Anuncio Tsezguerra a los gritos, porque el improvisado campamento estaba muy congestionada para palabras suaves.

\- No, no más- Leorio agito las manos y confronto al general, dejando a Knov que justo recibió una llamada telefónica.

\- He bloqueado las rutas para los ciudadanos que venían a reunirse para la Selección de las una.

\- Un momento, ¿No están hipnotizados? ¿Para qué me los traes?

\- Debo mantenerlos en un lugar fijo hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

\- ¡Estupendo! Todos paran aquí.

Entre los ciudadanos de la república, llego un moreno con aspecto de hippie sangrando por la rodilla.

\- …Esto supera a una simple pasantía.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Eres doctor de guerra.

\- Aun no me gradué, no soy,-

\- ¿Por qué no te ayudan esos líderes de escuadrón, que hacen parados ahí?

\- Según las reglas de la Asociación están de adorno- siseo el sanador, malhumorado.

\- Yo les haré entrar en razón y darte una mano, al menos para calentar agua.

\- Eso sí sería útil- Leorio se alivió notablemente, realmente era difícil lidiar con heridos de guerra. En especial siendo todos criminales. Nadie intentaba ayudar, solo esperaban incluir nombres en un obituario.

Atendiendo al nuevo herido, Leorio le reviso mientras charlaba con él, intentando distraerse.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo te llamas? Todo estará bien…

\- ¡Bastardo, sigues vivo!

A Leorio le sorprendió aquel grito tanto como la furia que escupía. Tsezguerra quedo petrificado, sus ojos sobre los hombres que Meleoron y compañía traían en camisas de fuerza.

\- ¡Ayuda! Están heridos y no quieren ser atendidos.

\- Por supuesto que no quieren ser atendidos- mascullo Tsezguerra- Porque son los grandes y todopoderosos Bombarderos.

La ironía sobraba: Genthru y sus amigos salieron de milagro de su brutal batalla contra Youpi.

\- ¿Por qué están así? No creo que hayan hecho obras de heroísmo.

\- No lo sé, hombre, yo solo los traje- relato Meleoron- ¡Se me aparecieron de la nada! Creo que este tiene la habilidad de teletransportarse- señalo al pelirrojo.

\- ¿El? Ni hablar, el Bombardero tiene un Nen explosivo.

\- Yo sé lo que vi, créame.

\- ¿Dices que se aparecieron ante ti, cómo?

\- Digo la neta, me sorprende que no lo hayan vuelto a hacer cuando yo y otros soldados los metimos en estas chaquetas especiales. Se rehusaban a recibir ayuda, hasta se pusieron violentos.

\- Me imagino- Tsezguerra reviso a los Bombarderos desmayados y grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió lo que traían los bolsillos de Genthru- Una Carta "Acompañar".

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Se la habrán robado a Reiza, el master de Green Island- Ojeo la carta y supo que era autentica- Con esto, puedes viajar a cualquier parte del mundo.

\- ¿En serio, usando una carta? ¿Es una habilidad Nen?

\- Es un artículo de un mundo virtual.

Meleoron lo miro con sus grandes ojos camaleónicos.

\- Hombre, no le entendí ni coma. Solo sé que cayó una luz y estos tres se aparecieron delante de mí…ahora sé lo que siente la gente cuando me hago invisible.

Tsezguerra se sobo la chiba, pensativo. Lo que él no podía saber era que los Bombarderos fueron liquidados por Youpi y que en última instancia, Genthru uso Acompañar para huir, momentos antes del turno de Killua y Meleoron para no ver rastro de ellos.

\- Dejen de hablar de cartas y ayúdenme- insistió Leorio, apurado- Me recuerdan a ese payaso…

Su paciente le quedo viendo, un tanto sorprendido porque le atendiera con tanto esmero a pesar del caos alrededor.

\- ¿Ella está bien?- Apunto a una silla, donde estaba una mujer de cabello negro con señas raras en los brazos hablando con los soldados.

\- Oh sí, ella me pidió que te atendiera antes. Tu esposa es considerada.

\- ¿Mi esposa?

\- Es muy linda para ser tu familia.

\- Aah, no es así, la verdad, doctor…

\- No me digas doctor. Disculpa que no tengamos muchas camillas, deberás quedarte en el piso.

\- Esta bien, lo entiendo. Muchos están luchando duro y necesitan más que yo.

\- Es verdad pero yo confió que se terminara pronto. Veras, tengo amigos que luchan en esta guerra. Si todo sale bien, tú y tu esposa dejaran de sufrir después de hoy.

\- ¿De verdad…cree eso?

\- Si lo creo- Leorio le sonrió confiadamente- Ahora, si me disculpas tengo mucha gente que atender.

\- Claro, adelante.

Leorio le dio una última revisión a su tobillo bien cubierto por vendas y lo dejo, dirigiéndose al próximo paciente que necesitase auxilio.

\- Tiene una mirada amable, ese doctor.

\- No es doctor- La mujer de tatuajes termino su dialogo con los soldados para volver con el- Como tú tampoco eres mi esposo.

\- ¿Sabes, hermana? Tengo el presentimiento que él es amigo del joven Gon.

\- ¡Ah! Mucho mejor, ya mismo me transformo en la enfermera que está pidiendo y le ayudo.

\- No, yo lo hare. Tú eres dura cuando se trata de poner a los hombres en su lugar.

\- ¿Y tú pierna, no duele?

\- Estoy muy motivado ahora para fijarme en eso.

El Kiriko varón se transformó en otra persona, de tez caucásica y cara opaca. Para simular su herida, su hermana le dio un sobretodo para taparlo hasta la barbilla.

\- Estoy seguro que es amigo del joven Gon, dado que es muy humanitario, así que le voy a ayudar.

\- Llamare a nuestros padres para que vengan, también.

Afuera del montón de carpas instaladas, Knov caminaba hasta formar un círculo perfecto. Su teléfono sudaba al mantenerlo tanto tiempo sobre la oreja, mas no podía dejar de oír y replicarle a la persona tras la línea.

\- Disculpe… ¿Cómo ha dicho, señor presidente? ¿Una habitación nueva? No puedo creerla…y menos para lo que propone.

\- Te entiendo- Knov suspiro, creyendo que entro en razón- Mejor aísla una habitación en el refugio de Peijin.

Error, Netero nunca entraba en razón tan fácil.

\- ¿Solo por una persona? No entiendo, ¿Por qué quiere quedarse con la marioneta de esa gata?

\- Eres muy preguntón, Knov, si tuviera que darte una respuesta simple… Diría que es por respeto. Créelo o no, se trata de alguien que cambio en grande las vidas de unos chicos perdidos.

\- ¿Quién es?

En su puesto, Netero admiro el cuerpo en reposo de Kite.

\- El mejor comandante de todos los hunter.

Knov no pudo expresar su sorpresa, porque el presidente le cortó la llamada. No le quedaba de otra que obedecer.

\- Tomando decisiones a la ligera, es un jefe atroz.

.

* * *

.

No presumía pero tenía cualidades muy buenas para la guerra. Nadie podía negárselo, sus compatriotas podían asegurarlo. Todo el mundo sabía que era un letrado en el campo de batalla.

Él era lo que la guerra necesitaba, pero entonces ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se quedaba en la maldita banca?

\- Presidente, ¿En que está pensando?

No sabía por dónde mirar, tampoco entendía porque a él y a sus hombres los redujeron a ese lugar. Y con esa compañía tan desagradable.

\- ¡Es una espléndida vista! ¿No cree, Botobai-san?

Pariston estaba contentísimo, admirando ese "plan" cubierto de tapias tomando forma gracias a unos cuantos emisores del Nen y a los soldados emprendedores de Botobai Gigante.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto, Pariston?- Intento decir su nombre sin delatar su desagrado.

\- ¿Uh? Es el plan del Presidente Netero, ¿Lo has olvidado?

\- Un plan que tú estás dirigiendo hace horas. El presidente no está aquí.

\- No te confundas. El me pidió encargarme de los pormenores. Sabes lo cansador que son estas cosas para él, nuestro presidente prefiere los resultados al desarrollo progresivo.

\- Necesito saber porque mis hombres y yo estamos estancados, ¿Por qué no invadimos el palacio del Rey Hormiga como estaba planeado?

\- Mi estimado antiguo. ¿Le falla la memoria? Su pelotón debe quedarse aquí, es parte del plan. Cuando el presidente llegue con su "paquete", el proyecto se llevara adelante. No tiene por qué impacientarse.

\- Ser nervioso es perjudicial en una batalla. Lo que yo pregunto es porque, siendo el más experimentado en el campo marcial y teniendo experiencia militar, me están haciendo a un lado. Ni siquiera pude participar de la invasión.

\- Botobai-san, ¿Está negándose a una orden directa?- Pariston le sonrió gentilmente- No haga eso, ¿Acaso no confía en el presidente?

\- Porque confió me quedo pero he oído los informes de la división de apoyo de la Asociación- Se refería al escuadrón de Morel- Necesitan más gente, perdieron en número. Con mi comando yo me dispongo a…

\- ¡Es tan noble!- festejo Pariston, encantado- Tiene hambre de brutalidad, insiste pelear a su edad.

\- Pariston- Afilo la mirada y endureció su voz, serio- Quiero saber porque he sido reducido a espectador en un área que puedo…

\- Mantengamos el efecto sorpresa, Botobai-san.

De gusto exquisito, Pariston se limpió el hombro donde voló un gramo de polvo. Lucia tan calmo que desencajaba en ese ambiente de tensión.

\- Hablando de sorpresas…Cheadle me está buscando. ¿Por qué no le has avisado que estoy en Gorteau del Este? Ella es tu superior, ¿O quizás te indigna que su escuadrón escape de la confrontación? En vez de soldados, Cheadle prefirió contratar a un equipo compuesto de científicos y bioquímicos para llevar a cabo investigaciones secretas; no participa de la guerra activamente. Opto por quedarse en la ciudad, discutiendo políticas con Mizaistom.

Allí iba otra vez, tirando saña para hacerlo enojar. No lo lograría, ya se conocía sus trucos.

\- El Presidente me pidió…esperar contigo.

\- Perfecto, todas tus preguntas fueron respondidas ya.

Al tratar con Pariston y verlo sonreír, Botobai se sentía cada vez más cabreado. Era calmado, tenía un temperamento bastante controlado, pero Pariston parecía respirar de veneno.

\- Tranquilo, Botobai-san. Soy la mano derecha del presidente, ten por seguro que hago lo mejor que puedo. No te resientas conmigo, todos cumplimos órdenes, ¿se te olvido? Si dejas tu puesto y desobedeces, estarás traicionando al presidente.

Esta Rata escurridiza nunca le gusto, encima era su patrón.

Advirtiendo que las llamas flamantes del traje de Botobai no eran las únicas encendidas, el rubio esbozo una hermosa sonrisa antes de despedirse y seguir su camino.

El Zodiaco Dragón tenía experiencia. Había tratado y cazado docenas de terroristas en su vasta carrera de cazador pero Pariston era otro tipo de sabandija. La mayor desgracia de la Asociación Hunter inicio el día que Netero lo convirtió en su vice y le dio terreno libre. Que irónico, la Rata tenía más poder que todos los Zodiacos juntos.

\- No es posible…- Observo la espalda de Pariston, alejándose lentamente- ¿De verdad tengo que pelear del lado de esta gente? ¿Para preservar a este tipo de humanos?

Desalentador, no existía otra palabra para describirlo. Solo podía mantener su esperanza en Netero y creer en él. Ojala eso fuera suficiente.

.

.

.


	31. Apostando Riesgos

Dos meses, que descaro. Estuve demasiado ocupada durante estas semanas y volví del hiatus justo ayer.

Este viernes subo el nuevo cap para no hacerlos esperar hasta el miércoles (esta vez si cumplo). Espero y valga la larga espera.

¡Gracias por su gran paciencia y por leer!

.

Capítulo 27

 _ **Apostando riesgos**_

.

.

.

Raro, eso fue raro.

Cosas así no pasan todos los días pero Killua nació dentro de una familia de asesinos y lo que menos tenia conceptualizado era la definición de "normalidad"; el actuaba por instinto y ya.

Por ejemplo, su instinto fue lo primero que reacciono cuando vio una cabeza humana asomándose por el suelo. Fenómeno que no dudo en patear lejos hasta perderlo de vista.

\- ¡Killua, con cuidado!

Gon lo miro mal por hacer algo tan bruto.

Kurapika lo recrimino por impulsivo.

La pareja de bobos quedo congelada del espanto.

Por todos los cielos, con esta " _gente normal"_ no hay respiro.

\- ¿Qué querían, que lo recoja?

\- ¿Era necesario pegarle como a una pelota de fútbol?- Critico Ponzu.

\- ¿Y tú que hubieras hecho? ¿Ponerte a correr a los gritos como siempre haces?

\- Eres despreciable. ¡Y yo no grito siempre!

\- Princesa, no discutas con él. ¿Y dónde quedo la cabeza?

\- No la veo- Gon procedió a buscarla- ¿Hacia dónde la lanzaste?

\- Al otro mundo.

Ponzu se abrazó a sí misma, murmurando algo sobre una cabeza fantasma. Sus nervios se agudizaron cuando Palm Silberia los alcanzo, lanzando gritos de pura rabia.

\- ¡Criatura del averno!- Apunto a Killua, hostil- ¡¿Que le hiciste a mi Knov?!

\- ¿De qué puerta* me hablas?

\- ¡Hoy te castro, gato endemoniado!

\- ¿Alguien me explica que está pasando?- Solicito Kurapika.

\- ¿Quieres pelea, vieja Doris? Venga, que te deshueso para el atún.

Siempre vocero de la paz, Gon trato de poner orden.

\- Killua, Palm, por favor, los dos son amigos. Trátense bien.

A ambos no les gustó esa palabra.

\- ¿Quién es amigo de quién?

\- Supongo que debí presentarme de otro modo.

Como cualquiera que sube escaleras, un hombre de negro subió escalones imaginarios desde el suelo hasta alcanzar el corredor donde se encontraba el escuadrón.

\- ¡Knov! Tu rostro, tu cabello. ¿Qué han hecho contigo?

El aludido se tocó delicadamente la parte derecha de su cara, marcada por los tenis de Killua.

\- ¿Eres tú, Palm?..., sí que has cambiado.

\- No soy tu enemigo, por favor, no te alejes.

\- Es mejor ser precavido.

\- ¡¿Ves lo que has hecho?! Mira como me lo dejaste, discúlpate con Knov.

\- Es su culpa por aparecerse así- se defendió, apuntando al adulto irrespetuosamente.

\- Usted y yo nos conocimos hace un rato, joven Killua.

\- En cuerpo entero, no en cabeza flotante.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así, crio insolente?

\- Déjalo, Palm. He venido a por los soldados y cazadores wounded in action. Casualmente estaba buscando por aquí cuando recibí tremendo golpe...

\- ¿Hubiera sido mejor que lo pisara, viejo?

\- Eres un mocoso atroz- Palm cerro los puños, cejuda.

\- Chillas mucho, vuelve a tu pecera o te haré merluza.

Dejando a Gon lidiar con los antipáticos sin tregua, Kurapika inicio la conversación con más dignidad.

\- Si se puede saber, ¿Quién es usted?

\- Knov. Soy el encargado de la irrupción interna al palacio. He puesto mis marcas por cada esquina de este recinto para acarrear a los cazadores y sus armas- Señalo un circulo Nen generado en el suelo, el exacto lugar por el que su cabeza había aparecido momentos atrás- Con la lluvia de meteoritos, muchas de mis "entradas" no sirven y me aprovecho de las que están vigentes para llevarme a los heridos donde un voluntario de medicina está operando.

\- ¡Leorio, seguro!- Gon aplaudió.

\- Interesante- insinuó Kurapika, suspicaz- No sabía que los cazadores tenían permiso para amparar a los caídos.

Sus frías palabras paralizaron al grupo y lograron que Knov se tensara.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Podrá no ser un soldado pero Knov es un hombre noble, muy gentil y amable, por supuesto que el...

\- Es verdad. No tenemos permiso.

Palm ahogo un jadeo, igual que el resto.

\- Sin embargo, mis compañeros están peleando aquí y no puedo abandonarlos. Originalmente mi trabajo era infiltrarme al palacio con Palm para crear estas "entradas" y dejarles el resto a los escuadrones del Zodiaco…Cuando ella fue capturada, caí en colapso. Confieso que me sentía incapaz de volver aquí- Know se acomodó los lentes- He observado muchas batallas desde mi puesto, presenciado demasiado dolor… Quiero ayudar. Quiero sentirme útil otra vez; por eso estoy aquí.

\- Es honorable. Discúlpeme si fui brusco, es natural que desconfié porque no lo he conocido hasta ahora. No nos hemos presentado, el escuadrón de Morel y yo convenimos un par de acuerdos sin usted presente.

\- Apuesto a que eres el estratega, Kurapika Kuruta.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Conozco los antecedentes de los elegidos por el Zodiaco. Tanto a mi como a mis compañeros se nos ordenó estar informados- Exponer esos datos no le gusto a nadie y no porque salieran a relucir sus fechorías, sino porque ese no era un comentario bonito viniendo de alguien que acababan de conocer.

Con timidez, Palm llevo la mano a la cara lastimada del transportador que si se dejó tocar por su húmeda extremidad.

\- No soy la mala, lo juro.

\- Puedo verlo.

\- Knov, me alegra que estés bien.

\- Y a mí, que tú lo estés. Aunque no es apropiado que sigas por este camino, Palm, te atacaran si te ven.

\- No me esconderé. He decidido quedarme con estos chicos y ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda.

\- ¿Segura? Arriesgas mucho.

\- Con Gon, estaré muy bien- El asintió, un poco inconforme.

\- Me alegra que…que me recuerdes, pese a todo.

\- Knov, jamás me olvidaría de ti. Nunca.

\- Yo aún, puedo ver a Palm Silberia en ti.

Gon sonrió cautivado, todo lo contrario a Killua que rodó los ojos y saco la lengua, asqueado. En medio de un Pokkle apenado y una Ponzu que suspiraba encantada, Kurapika retomo la seriedad del asunto.

\- Cazador Knov, aprovechando que está aquí… Tengo pensado una táctica para usted.

El romántico ambiente se rompió y Palm lo miro para degollarlo ahí mismo.

\- Atrévete a tocar a mi Kura y te freiré al sol, sirena de alcantarilla.

Avivando la disputa, Killua demostró que la simpatía con tus mayores era una virtud que nadie le enseño.

.

* * *

.

El aire seco del exterior arruino su impecable peinado. El deslumbrante amarillo ahora parecía gris sucio.

Retornando a su tienda personal, se peinó frente a un espejo de mano por cuyo borde vio la sombra de un hombre a sus espaldas.

\- No contaba con una visita a estas horas.

\- ¿Quién te visita, bastardo?

\- Touché.

Verificando que estaba bien presentable, dejo el espejo y recibió a su intruso con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Bienvenido, compatriota! Venga, un abrazo de socios.

\- A mí no me valen esas tretas, Pariston.

El bajo los brazos, sin borrar su irritante sonrisa. Esto traía a Ging muy aburrido.

\- Deja de sonreír tanto, que se te resbala la falsedad.

\- Solo soy simpático. ¿No es de buena educación sonreírle a la gente, incluso cuando no la querremos ver ni en pintura?

Ging tomo asiento en un cojín suave y pomposo, sirviéndose un plato de pan con mantequilla, acompañado de jugo de manzana. Asombrosamente, Pariston no se quejó de sus modales por no usar un cuchillo para cortar la mantequilla que el impolítico se untaba entre los dedos.

\- Un día de estos, se te caerá la mandíbula de tanta sonrisa.

\- Lo dudo, porque sigo lidiando con personas muy malhumoradas- Pariston le regalo una brevísima mueca de desdén- El presidente suele decir que somos iguales, tú y yo,… aun no entiendo porque.

Ni quien los viera, porque el arqueólogo seguía comiendo con los dedos, llevando la ropa más arruinada posible y el cabello hecho una selva, mientras el vice presidente permanecía de pie, muy galante y de traje notable.

\- ¿Ha? Sí, lo reconozco. Somos iguales, solo que yo me aburro más rápido mientras tu...- Ging agito su muñeca, buscando la palabra correcta- Sigues jodiendo hasta el final.

\- ¿Me estas halagando?

\- Pariston, tu insistes y acosas a tus enemigos para seguirte el juego. Incluso si el juego no es bueno, sigues adelante- La mantequilla se le escurrió por la ropa y busco con que limpiarse. Antes que Pariston le diera una servilleta, Ging limpió el desastre con una corbata de seda usándola como trapo y se quitó el saco manchado, arrojándolo a una silla con forma de trono- Por eso, eres un incordio y nadie quiere andar contigo.

\- Mi trabajo anterior era menos sobrecargado.

\- El Departamento de Investigación,… Te creo cuando dices que te empujaron a ello pero a estas alturas estoy seguro que lo has transformado en algo turbio.

\- Ser vice es una aventura entre oficinas.

\- El viejo te eligió porque siempre le llevas la contra, ¿Y de repente vas a complacerlo en este loco plan de aniquilación?

\- Oh, vas directo al meollo del tema- Sus ojos pardos se oscurecieron, desafiante- No suelo verte tan interesado en algo, ¿Te broto la chispa del trabajador?

\- Déjate de tonterías, ¿Porque el Presidente ha hecho esto?

\- Curioso, preguntas por el "porque" y no el "como".

\- Me basta mi imaginación- Ging se paró y enfrentaron miradas- Dime que quiere lograr arriesgándose de esta manera.

\- ¿Para qué más, si no lo de siempre? ¡Por diversión, por eso!

\- Contigo no se puede hablar- Ging se rasco la nuca, viendo de reojo un par de cosas sobre la mesa de Pariston.

\- ¿Tan desesperado estas por saber?- La palabra "desesperado" tomo al otro por sorpresa- ¿Acaso me conoces para saber qué hago? ¿Qué mina estoy pisando…o que tesoro voy buscando?

\- Pariston- Ging arrastro las silabas del nombre- ¿Qué esperas de todo esto? Es raro verte diligente y sumiso. Sé que algo tramas.

Su vice perdió la sonrisa y desvió la mirada, solo por un momento.

\- ¿Por qué piensas así de mí? ¿Y si…no soy solo yo?

\- Nadie uniría fuerzas contigo, venga. Al final, la guerra revela nuestros verdaderos colores. ¿Para que el suspenso?

Gustosamente, Pariston sonrió como solo él sabía hacer y casi soltando estrellas luminosas por su entorno.

\- ¡Oh, ya me acuerde! Escuche que tu hijo sufrió una grave pérdida. ¿Porque no vas a verlo? Eso haría un padre, ¿O estas aquí como Zodiaco? Si es así, deberías ponerte al corriente de las hazañas del escuadrón Jabalí.

\- Tú elegiste a esa gente.

\- Sí pero eres tú quien se ganó la lotería, según oí ese escuadrón está haciendo un trabajo de primera.

\- Dales medallas o lo que sea- Ging tomo su abrigo, tirándole una última mirada de advertencia- Yo no me quedo en el juego tanto tiempo como tú.

\- Te equivocas. Yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo- Pariston sonrió sardónico- Ging-san, ¿sabes? Me gusta que la gente me odie, me encanta que con solo verme tengan náuseas y que al hablar de mí, luchen contra el deseo de escupir mi nombre... Contigo es diferente. ¿Porque cada vez que hablamos, te quedas callado y ruedas los ojos? Para mí, no eres un vago. Eres un genio rebelde y por eso me pregunto,-

\- Mi lio contigo es que luchas sin esperar ganar o perder- mascullo el moreno- No me interesa la gente que juega por nada, que no cree en nada.

En cámara lenta, los delgados cachetes de Pariston se elevaron y su barbilla se endureció. El rictus de sus labios comenzó a expenderse y su sonrisa fue enorme, fulgida y jocosa.

\- ¡Ahora lo entiendo! No somos semejantes, somos la cara de una misma moneda. ¡Porque eres mi enemigo perfecto!

El arqueólogo salió de la tienda, harto. Por esto se alejaba Pariston, porque sin importar que estuviera en riesgo, el rubio siempre apostaba muy alto... hn, le hubiera gustado saber por quién o que apostaba en esta guerra.

.

* * *

.

Los escuadrones de los Zodiacos eran unos imbéciles, mira que atacar a los Títeres de Neferpitou y pensar que nada malo pasaría. Pues paso y medio mundo tuvo que huir de la horda de los títeres muertos. Incluyendo al escuadrón Freecs.

La única que se separó del grupo fue Palm. Valiéndose de su habilidad sabía exactamente hacia dónde ir, para ella no existía la desorientación.

En este pequeño lapso, Palm vio la espalda de un hombre que no esperaba volver a ver.

\- ¿Pre…presidente?

El hombre lentamente se dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndola al doble porque si, si era su jefe.

\- ¡Presidente! ¿Se acuerda de mí? Soy Palm Silberia, la pitonisa que mando a infiltrarse al palacio.

\- Ah, sí, sí. ¿Cómo está la señorita? Se ve un poco… azul.

\- Comprendo que sea brusco conmigo pero debo decirle algo, una cosa nada más.

\- Soy todo oídos, señorita Silberia. ¿Qué necesita?

La inaudita espontaneidad de Netero la hizo sentirse insegura. ¿Él iba a escucharla o era una trampa? ¿Sería capaz de atenderla, sin tomar en cuenta que se había convertido en el enemigo? Sea como fuera, esta era su oportunidad.

\- En realidad, es algo que usted necesita. Como ve, me he convertido en Hormiga aun después de suicidarme por defender el objetivo de mi misión…

\- Lamento que haya acabado así.

\- Yo también, sin embargo esta nueva vida me ha dado una pista importantísima sobre el Rey Hormiga- Si antes el presidente la trato neutral, ahora lucia muy interesado- Créame, he visto al Rey y…

\- ¿Lo vio? Uh, ¿Puede rastrearlo?

\- No, señor. Hoy he visto a muchas personas para que mi habilidad con el Rey aplique.

Ella se tapó uno de sus ojos, su talento para rastrear se limitaba a tres personas.

\- Fuera de eso, he descubierto algo. Meruem tiene una debilidad. Su nombre es Komugi, es una jugadora de Gungi con la que ha pasado las últimas semanas y yo he visto, he notado que el la ve como si fuera…- Palm recordó ser testigo de esa anormalidad, cuando Meruem toco y hablo dulcemente con la pequeña humana- Como se trata a un tesoro.

\- ¿Komugi? ¿Una mujer?

\- Sí, y no exagero. Los vi juntos solo una vez pero le aseguro que digo la verdad. He visto interactuar al Rey Meruem con ella, entre ellos hay charlas, miradas, emociones… Podría jurar que hasta afecto.

Palm se atraganto, estuvo a punto de decir _"amor"._

\- Ahora mismo, no sé dónde se encuentra esa chica pero la buscare. Presidente, la necesitamos para ganar esta guerra.

\- ¿Tan importante es?

\- Confié en mí, que lo es.

\- Señorita Silberia, sabe…

\- ¡Aguarde! Debe saber que esa niña es inocente de lo que sucede. Hay que asegurar su bienestar, si la encuentran sus cazadores pido ser yo qu…

\- ¿Está intentando negociar conmigo? Teniendo valiosa información como esa- Netero entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo lánguido- Interesante.

Palm abrió mucho los ojos, atónita.

\- Presidente, yo…- No sabía muy bien que decir ahora, excepto lo que sentía- Sigo siendo Palm Silberia. Tengo amigos que si me harán caso, si usted no me cree.

\- ¿Ha? ¿Lo que dije sonó muy duro?- El anciano se rio- Creo que se confundió. No le negué nada, estoy agradecido porque me comunique estas cosas. ¿Y bien? ¿Es todo que tiene que informar?

Aun cohibida, Palm asintió.

\- Le agradezco mucho el reporte de situación, si me disculpa debo reunirme con el rey- Él se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

Ella se indignó, pues creyó que pasaba de su ayuda.

\- ¡Presidente! ¿En que está pensando? ¿Usted no…no me toma en serio? ¿Por ser una hormiga quimera?

Netero la miro de reojo.

\- No se angustie, señorita. ¿Qué tipo de hombre seria si no escucho lo que una mujer tiene para decirme? ¿Aun sabiendo que es para lastimar a su Rey?

\- Meruem no es mi re… Como suponía, usted me ve como el enemigo.

\- Se equivoca, yo la veo tal y como es- Palm parpadeo confundida- Como una verdadera mujer libre.

Un segundo después, Netero desapareció y Palm se quedó en el pasillo, profundamente incrédula.

\- Yo…- Se acarició el rostro- Soy,… ¿Una mujer libre?

\- Siempre has sido libre, Palm. Solo lo olvidaste.

Desde que podía recordar, Knov y sus apariciones en cualquier lugar la emocionaban. Aun podía sentir esas revoltosas mariposas en el estómago y la euforia de estar a su lado.

La memoria de su corazón enamorado persistía.

Palm sonrió, contenta porque eso no se haya perdido ni olvidado.

\- Es verdad… que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Knov estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el escuadrón Jabalí reapareció.

\- ¡Aquí esta!- Killua paro en seco al verlos juntos- Guácala, otra pareja cursi.

\- Eres un terrible corta pasiones- opino Ponzu, riéndose.

\- Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer, por si se les olvido- aviso Kurapika, el único que quería seguir el curso del plan en todo momento- Silberia.

\- ¿Me llamas por mi apellido tan pronto? Soy mayor que tú.

\- Usted fue operada en la oficina del secretario Bizzett, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, ¿Porque preguntas?

\- Esa oficina ahora está protegida por Marionetas muertas, algo se esconde allí.

\- Ah, sí. Pouf está interesado en eso también, debe ser importante- agrego Knov.

\- Es curioso que un guardia real se exponga tanto, me parece sospechoso que las Marionetas protejan un sector y que los clones de Shaiapouf nos trajeran hasta aquí- Analizo Kurapika, creyendo que estaban siendo guiados a una emboscada.

\- Sea lo que sea, no creo que se trate del secretario- Palm se tapó un ojo con la mano- ¿Debería volver allí, al mismo lugar donde renací?

\- Es lo indicado- dijo el Kuruta, sin darle tiempo para pensarlo.

\- ¿Nos guías, Palm?- pidió Gon con dulzura. Imposible decirle que no.

\- Claro que si, Gon, tu si eres un buen líder. ¿Quién se cree este? ¿Qué echa órdenes a diestra y siniestra? Eres el estratega, no el jefe de operaciones, ubícate.

\- Por la boca muere el pez- Killua y Palm volvieron a su pleito- Si tanto insistes, te haré el favor y callaras por siempre.

\- Chicos…

Gon los separo para que dejaran de echarse odio, mientras Kurapika miraba de reojo un pasillo por el que vio pasar sombras extrañas.

.

* * *

.

Zeno alzo una ceja al ver al presidente hunter esperando que le atendieran el teléfono.

\- ¿Última llamada?- bromeo el anciano.

\- Quiero asegurarme de algo y, viendo como están las cosas, solo puedo confiar en esta persona.

Netero siguió insistiendo hasta que le correspondieron de la otra línea.

\- Hola, Ging. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

.

* * *

.

Lo que faltaba.

Sus Marionetas volaban cual barriletes en pedazos, confirmando las sospechas de Neferpitou de que también existían humanos sin piedad que no descansaban hasta destruir el cuerpo completo de otro humano.

La ventaja moral que pensó tener controlada se le vino en contra al enfrentarse a los escuadrones de cinco zodiacos a la vez. Algunos intentaban echarle trucos de Nen mientras los demás buscaban el mejor ángulo para golpearla con armas militares. Por ejemplo, un par de granadas bien escondidas la sorprendieron, aunque no le hicieron gran daño. Esto la animaba, de cierto modo.

El Rey andaba cerca, lo sabía, pero antes tenía que encargarse de los alborotadores de manera rápida y eficaz. Tampoco iba a darle la cara a Meruem sin Komugi, incluso si llegara a preguntarle porque hizo una jugada tan arriesgada como esa, Neferpitou contestaría que lo hizo por la niña. Ella necesitaba estar a salvo, era lo que importaba. Podían buscarla después y si eso no le satisfacía, el Rey podía quedarse con su brazo o sus dos piernas, con cualquier miembro que no hiciera falta sanar, para que supiera el nivel de su fidelidad. Para Pitou, mantener lejos a la jugadora del Gungi era lo indicado, después de todo eran el enemigo natural de los humanos y tenían que actuar según esa lógica para ganar tiempo.

Más que tiempo, Neferpitou aspiraba luchar libremente contra todo el mundo. El que más le llamo la atención fue el niño de cabello en punta. Mejor buscarlo a él que molestarse con el resto de ineptos luchadores. Otro podía ser ese rubio de lentes que hacia explotar todo; también le buscaría.

Desde que vio al Freecs vestido en avasallador poder, Pitou temía que fuera a enfrentar a su rey y por eso, tenía que frenarlo. No obstante, los refuerzos de la Asociación Hunter y los escuadrones del Zodiaco - No la mayoría, porque algunos optaron por la retirada- la acosaban como moscas. Ninguno era digno para tener que usar a Terpsichora.

En su mente, Neferpitou tenía una duda muy importante.

La mejor de sus adquisiciones estaba perdida. Sí, Kaito no estaba en su radar. Podía percibirlo como parte de su ejército todavía, no lo encontraba por los alrededores a diferencia de los otros muertos que acabaron tan rotos que ni siquiera se podían mover.

A Kite podía localizarlo si se esforzaba, aunque su En no estuviera activo. Le era muy curioso que a alguien se le ocurriese llevarse un títere suyo, incluso por accidente. Muchas personas desaparecían de la nada también, especialmente los heridos. Debía ser obra de alguien con la habilidad de la teletransportación.

Neferpitou se alarmo. Si realmente existía un enemigo que podía mover gente de un lugar a otro, quizás a largas distancias...Meruem corría peligro.

A decir verdad, antes no se fijó en eso porque los luchadores se esfumaban siempre en el mismo lugar, como si tuvieran algún tipo de limitación. Pitou rehuía de esas zonas, temiendo caer en una trampa. ¿Pero y si la trampa se basaba en que ella pensara así? Un frío en su espalda la puso rígida y se enojó, no quería creer que todos sus esfuerzos, lo que estaba tratando de proteger, estuviera siendo amenazado y la propia Neferpitou fuera puesta a prueba.

Los renegados de la Asociación no eran ciegos, ellos preferían contraatacar a un gato juguetón a tener que acercarse a Meruem, que espanto a docenas de soldados que ahora pedían la renuncia inmediata. Por más intimidante que fuera el poder de la guardia real, lo que ellos no sabían era que ella se estaba limitando, porque esperaba que en algún momento, Gon Freeecs diera la cara para desafiarla. Sin el niño a la vista, Neferpitou supo que tenía dos opciones.

Volver por el Rey o proteger a Komugi; la decisión era francamente sencilla.

Una completa y limpia masacre.

Iba a defender a las pocas marionetas zombie que le quedaban y sacar del camino a los humanos que jugaban a detenerla.

Una vez fuera la basura, se reuniría con Komugi y le daría su cuerpo como escudo. Sí, Komugi la necesitaba más que el Rey, Komugi era lo más importante aquí y aun en contra de su código hormiga, que le dictaba seguir a su monarca, también era consciente que le habían dejado un gran trabajo y que Meruem priorizaba la seguridad de Komugi por sobre la suya. Neferpitou lo entendió perfectamente; Komugi era la respuesta a todo. Ella era el arma en esa guerra y Neferpitou tenía que retroceder, resistirse a sus impulsos de luchar, de ir tras su rey, para estar con la niña y protegerla de todo.

Porque Komugi se había convertido en lo más importante para Pitou. No es solo su preferencia o una mala decisión. Es fácil elegir ahora que la invitada de honor se ha convertido en la persona más influyente del Rey.

Esa frágil niña ciega y dulce inocente es ahora su reina y como tal, los pensamientos de la Primera Guardia Real se aceleraron en esa dirección. Siempre de carácter leal y obstinado, Neferpitou lo supo de inmediato.

Komugi era su prioridad.

La naturalidad con la que tomo este tipo de resolución la desconcertó un segundo antes de empezar a matar, pero esta no fue la mayor sorpresa que sacudió su mente.

No, lo que realmente azoto a Pitou fue un terremoto de grandiosas proporciones que amenazaba con tragarse la tierra.

.

* * *

.

La entrada al gran palacio se resquebrajaba como arena frente a una ventisca, el cielo lucia como un techo a punto de caerse y el aire pesaba en los pulmones; esta fue la primera impresión de los soldados.

La única razón por la que seguían allí parados- Además de milagro- era porque sabían que estaban presenciando un evento único.

El presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores estaba frente a frente ante el gran Rey Hormiga.

\- ¿Eres el jefe?

\- Podría decirse.

A Meruem no le hizo gracia su descarada y tranquila respuesta cuando todavía había gente cerca, de metiche.

\- No te ves como el enemigo que esperaba- Contemplo el deplorable estado de su palacio- Ese niño de mirada feroz era más prometedor.

\- Me subestima, rey… ¿Y por un niño?

Netero se acarició el mentón, sin atisbo de enojo. Podía apostar a que sabía quién era ese joven especial que llamo la atención de su ahora contrincante.

\- ¿Eres el jefe de esta operación y, por lo tanto, mi enemigo, sí o no?

\- Tal y como me ves.

\- De acuerdo- Meruem no le dio muchas vueltas, estaba cansado de lidiar con humanos inhábiles- Quiero tratar algo.

\- Me pregunto que será- El Presidente sonrió animado, sin siquiera imaginarse que en vez de "pelear con él" en realidad, el rey pretendía "hablar con él".

\- Aquí no- El se fijó fugazmente en el taller, donde estaba el laboratorio de Neferpitou y presuntamente, también su invencible rival en el Gungi.

\- Entiendo, por aquí hay muchas distracciones.

\- A ustedes también les conviene.

Antes que Netero pudiera decir algo, Zeno Zoldyck apareció entre las sombras.

\- Como el rey mande- Se dirigió a Zeno- Haznos un dragón que nos lleve lejos.

Habrá sonado natural para otros pero Zeno entendió perfectamente lo que le insinuaba.

\- ¿"Nos"?

\- Aja. Él y yo.

El Transformador se puso a ello, una pausa que Meruem aprovecho para fulminar a los soldados que seguían mirándolo como tontos, afianzándose a sus armas corrientes sin decidirse a disparar.

\- Veo que no importa si nos retiramos, tu gente no parara el fuego.

Este comentario dejo perplejo a Netero, y Zeno por poco pierde el hilo de su creación.

\- Mis disculpas, rey. No puedo hablar por ellos, estas personas vinieron a luchar por su tierra.

\- Me tienen aquí, ¿no es suficiente?

\- Existen muchas razones distintas sobre porque pelear. Detener a mis reclutas no es posible.

\- Como mi Guardia Real, supongo.

Meruem cerró los ojos por un segundo y los volvió a abrir, adelante vio a un majestuoso dragón hecho de Nen.

\- ¿Y por quién pelean?- Su inesperada curiosidad fue un balde agua fría para el mas anciano- No es por ti.

Netero no tenía idea de que era esto, el por qué estas preguntas y esa calma sin violencia. No le estaba gustado la manera amena y paciente con la que este monstruo, este ser, estaba llevando el asunto.

\- No, lo hacen por ellos mismos.

\- Ya veo- El rey no necesito analizarlo demasiado, con que así se clasificaba la voluntad humana- Esto es la libertad de elegir.

.

* * *

.

Tirar, torcer. Atraer, contraer.

Hacerlo torcido y girarlo lo máximo posible.

Goma Bungee era perfecta para esto.

El Nen envolvente de Youpi podía ser duro como el acero pero había descubierto su secreta fragilidad. Entre cada exposición de Ira, el aura flaqueaba y se le hacía relativamente sencillo pegar la goma donde Youpi no pudiera verla, no ahora que había alcanzado su última trasformación y sus mil ojos se restaron a los típicos dos del cráneo.

Que lastima, hubiera querido tirar de sus globos oculares hasta arrancárselos.

Conformándose con un método poco práctico pero efectivo, Hisoka desplazo su abanico de habilidades basadas en el gaucho y la goma para entretener a Youpi, enfureciéndolo hasta la médula. Quizás este sospechaba de su intención, pero eso no evitaría otro inevitable estallido de energía.

Tenía que aprovechar eso.

Contraer.

Youpi estaba hartándose. La goma de Hisoka contraía sus músculos y los tensaba duramente, lo dejaba moverse solo para sentir que lo desgarraba desde lo profundo de su piel. El dolor era soportable comparado con la rabia que le daba el payaso haciendo un acto de circo de él.

Lo que realmente le molestaba a Youpi era el picor.

El escozor punzante y doloroso de esa aguja Nen, ubicada debajo del diafragma.

El no podía saberlo pero Killua aprovecho bien su encuentro para hacerlo tragar el hilo de Machi, distrayéndolo con esos rayos impactantes. Kurapika no sabía de esto, por consiguiente Hisoka tampoco lo sabía. La estrategia del Zoldyck fue impulsiva, solo para hacer tiempo e increíblemente oportuna para este enfrentamiento.

El interior de Youpi era diamantino genuino, no obstante, el Nen de Machi continuaba activo porque ella seguía en el alcance de sus agujas. Ahora mismo, Machi se estaba llevando a la exorcista Hina y a su sirvienta lejos de los cazadores, a los que repelía como traidora de la Asociación, y esto le daba ventaja a Hisoka sin ser consiente.

Podría decirse que la presente lucha era el resultado de un desordenado pero suertudo trabajo en equipo.

La Aguja logro picar los órganos internos de la monstruosa hormiga y gracias a la furia ardiente del Intentificador, la goma se derretía cual pegamento.

Hisoka no desaprovecharía. Solo una oportunidad, solo una… como que estaba desafiando a la esperanza. De igual modo, ¿Qué hay de poético en esto? Hisoka solo quería una batalla memorable, sin límites y dolorosamente brutal, la estaba teniendo, aunque algo faltaba.

No pudo averiguarlo porque ese remedo de Sagitario lo embistió cual toro. Con sus nuevas patas, Youpi realizo una rápida corrida y aunque no logro dañar a Hisoka de gravedad, noto que sus largos dedos comenzaban a temblar por la fricción y el constante tirón.

Se confió, pensando que podía usarlo a su favor. Fingió una Ira falsa para atraerlo, sin sospechar siquiera que Hisoka apostaba a un riesgo mucho más alto. Tan pronto Youpi actuó salvaje, fingiendo un gran enfado explosivo, Hisoka se partió dos de sus dedos para arrancarle un ojo y una porción de la nariz.

Ahora sí, su fría calma se fundió en incontenible y puro odio.

Hisoka sonrió, este era el momento.

Qué curioso, el color manzana de Youpi se asemejaba al fuego y el fuego le recordaba al tenebroso Nen de Gon Freccs. La férvida pasión en esos ojos color chocolate jamás fue más bella, comparándolo con la mirada del niño que conoció tras las rejas, llenos de optimismo y pura filantropía.

Un dolor muy insignificante freno a Hisoka.

Ya sea una lanza o una guadaña, Youpi seguía teniendo un brazo de gran potencia, pues logro perforar el hombro izquierdo del Mago.

Para sorpresa del guardia, su oponente no mostro pesar alguno. Todo lo contrario, esbozo una socarrona sonrisa y activo la goma que tenía en sus zapatos, desprendiéndose de estos. En un ágil vaivén, Hisoka lo pateo en la cara, el zapato voló y revelo muchas cartas escondidas, el Mago no perdió tiempo, cogió varias en el aire y apuñalo al robusto cuello con cinco naipes cortantes.

A tiempo, la Aguja se derritió en el interior de Youpi y penetro finamente, con la punta hacia arriba.

Instantes antes que el Nen hecho magma reventara de los poros de Youpi, Hisoka fantaseo con el rostro extasiado del joven cazador de la caña de pescar debajo suyo. Quelle perte*, le habría encantado darle una mordida a esa apetitosa manzana y convertirlo en su postre.

Aunque, esto también es genial.

La adrenalina acumulándose, este sublime peleador, el abrumador éxtasis y la sensación divina en sus pantalones,…sí, esto era la gloria.

Un terremoto sacudió la tierra.

El suroeste del palacio se hundió en un agujero gigantesco.

A la redonda, podían sentirse las vibraciones sísmicas.

Solo Gon Freecs sintió algo distinto.

\- ¡Terrorífico!- chillo Ponzu, con las manos sobre el gorro.

Como el resto, Gon se detuvo ante el cambio brusco de aire y supo que algo no andaba bien, para nada.

\- ¿Gon, que ocurre?- Killua se acercó cautelosamente a él, temiendo que saliera a correr hacia el origen del temblor.

\- No sé, esto es muy raro- susurro dudoso, no sabía cómo explicarlo, un mal presentimiento le estaba molestando.

\- ¡Miren!- grito Pokkle apuntando hacia el este, aterrado.

Un tsunami de energía Nen se acumulaba a varios kilómetros y amenazaba con explotar.

\- ¿Qué es… eso? ¿Quién está haciéndolo?- Palm palideció, al igual que Ponzu.

\- ¿Podría ser?- Kurapika miro al albino- ¿Enviaste la señal que te pedí?

\- Hasta lo repetí tres veces.

\- Entonces, es el…Cielos, sí que hizo enojar al último guardia real- Kurapika se recordó a si mismo que para la próxima, mejor evitar involucrar a Hisoka en planes de último minuto, incluso si era solo para ganar tiempo.

A Killua le dio un tic nervioso, no esperaba que su travesura con la aguja fuera a complicar las cosas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- Ponzu y Pokkle se tomaron de las manos, muy asustados como para pensar.

\- ¿No es obvio?- El Zoldyck hablo fresco- ¡Disfrutemos de los fuegos artificiales!

Su sarcasmo no le sentó bien a nadie, menos cuando esa gama de energía maligna se engrandecía a lo lejos.

\- Yo sí sé, hagan lo que yo- Como el táctico, Kurapika mantuvo el control- ¡Corran!

Más que un terremoto, lo que vino a continuación fue una explosión altamente ruidosa y violenta, que cubrió medio campo de batalla.

.

* * *

.

*1: El nombre "Knov" se basa en "Door knob" que es "manija de puerta" en Inglés, refiriéndose a la habilidad del personaje. Quise jugar con ese doble significado, si el fic estuviera en inglés se entendería mejor.

*2: _"Quelle perte",_ en francés significa "que desperdicio" o "que lastima". Mi primer HxH fue con Hisoka hablando francés y no puedo evitar escribirle algunas cosas usando ese idioma.

De nuevo, muchas y muchas gracias por su paciencia. Nos leemos en la siguiente.

.

.


	32. Divide y vencerás

Capítulo 28

 _ **Divide y vencerás**_

.

* * *

.

Las alas de Pouf le jugaron en contra cuando un ventarrón lo empujo lejos de su objetivo.

Revoloteo y se sacudió, una vez lo creyó seguro se puso a investigar el fenómeno. Desecho la idea de que fuera a causa del rey, ya lo vio retirándose de la zona a bordo de un dragón y acompañado de un anciano formidable.

Antes de ir en su búsqueda, tenía que saber que detonó aquel anormal impacto de energía. De ser un enemigo, lo eliminaría lo más pronto posible.

Voló desafiando al aire, entre la destrucción y suciedad de muerte, Pouf encontró un rastro de vida monstruosa.

\- No use todo mi poder y esto es lo que me quedo… por eso me veo así.

En vez de sentir piedad por su compañero, Pouf lo regaño con el dedo.

\- ¡Bruto! No piensas antes de lanzarte a cualquier cosa con toda tu fuerza. ¡Ve como dejaste el jardín!

\- ¿Y yo? Mírame, que porquería, doy vergüenza.

\- Sí que la das. ¡Por el rey, esto es deplorable!

Grandes y numerosos agujeros decoraban el jardín. El paisaje se había arruinado para siempre y quedo infértil para plantar mejores bellezas.

La visión le hacía sentir miserable aunque no tanto como a Youpi, cuyo gigantesco y macizo cuerpo se redujo al de un chibi con pequeñas alas de hada. Casi era tierno.

Pouf se sacudió las manos, frenético. Su depresión casi le inspiraba a tocar una canción.

\- Otra vez tendré que hacerme cargo yo. Ni modo que puedas defender al Rey luciendo así y menos ahora que se ha ido para dejar en claro su inmensa grandiosidad a esos ningen inferiores.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está el rey?

\- Ensuciándose las manos con los intrusos. Yo lo estaba siguiendo hasta que tu bombazo sin nombre me golpeó y lo perdí.

\- ¡Estaba lidiando con un intruso muy problemático!

\- Ja, tan problemático que tuviste que rebajarte a su nivel y transformarte en esto- Señalo su nueva apariencia; Youpi se amargo- Típico de las bestias.

\- ¿Y tú, porque no vas a buscar al Rey?

\- Mi yo original no lo encuentra.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?

\- Déjame pensar- Pouf se sobo la barbilla, ocurriéndosele una genialidad- He visto a muchas personas desapareciendo y reapareciendo últimamente, aunque a ninguna la vi acercarse al taller. Es muy curioso, ¿Porque no investigas si los intrusos se refugian allí? Al menos eso puedes hacer.

\- Si puedo, ¿pero ese no es terreno de Neferpitou?

\- Yo soy el que piensa aquí, Youpi. Ve al taller y si encuentras a alguien sospechoso, ya sea uno de nuestros soldados, lo eliminas.

No muy convencido, Youpi insistió.

\- No hace falta. Neferpitou no dejaría que alguien entrase fácilmente a su laboratorio. Seguro dejo a sus Marionetas allí, por seguridad.

\- No creo, gracias a tu aura expansiva deben estar desorientados y no responden a...- Pouf cayó en la cuenta de esto en el mismo momento que lo dijo y sonrió con malicia, ¡eso es!, los Títeres humanos estaban perdidos y sin Pitou a la vista, tenía vía libre para hacer un par de cosas.

\- Esa mirada que pones es muy desagradable.

\- ¡Youpi, tengo una estupenda idea! ¿Qué tal si usas a los juguetes del laboratorio para abastecerte? ¿No dijo Pitou que estaba creando nuevas hormigas? Sus sujetos de prueba deben seguir inmaduros. Comételos, que tal vez recuperes tu verdadera forma si lo haces.

\- Neferpitou no…

\- ¿Porque vacilas? Si al cabo, la misión de esa gata era crear un ejército para el Rey. ¡Tú destruiste medio palacio, esta es tu responsabilidad! Ve al taller y haz lo que digo.

El Tercer Guardia no podía negarse a esa lógica.

\- Sí, lo hare. ¿Qué harás, mientras tanto?

\- Limpiare la impureza y alzare este imperio- fraseo con proeza, riéndose por dentro.

Si usaba a Youpi para destruir a las creaciones de Neferpitou, solo quedarían las suyas y la ojicarmin tendría que resignarse a la perdida y el fracaso de su misión. Después de todo, esto era culpa suya por intentar pasarse de lista y desafiarlo.

Pensando en frio y a futuro, tuvo otra gran idea.

\- Por aquí huele a... ¿Amo Youpi?

Como el curioso entrando en la escena, Welfin apareció justo a tiempo, seguido de una rígida langosta azul.

\- ¡Soldados!- Pouf les llamo la atención, asustándolos- Han caído a buen tiempo, les tengo un trabajo.

A Welfin se le trabo la lengua de los nervios.

\- ¿Sí, amo Pouf?

\- ¿Que se le ofrece?- balbuceo Bloster, tanto o más atemorizado que su compañero lobezno.

Sonriente, Pouf ordeno que se movilizaran al palacio. Tenía una oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Estas segura, Palm?

\- Completamente, ese era Shaiapouf.

No quedaba mucho que ver después de la tormenta de arena y el espantoso terremoto. Podría decirse que el cielo era lo más relajante que admirar pero tan pronto Palm se fijó en la luna para tener un poco de paz, descubrió a Pouf disolverse en mil polillas.

\- Es muy sospechoso, la verdad- reconoció Kurapika, oyendo la conversación de Gon.

\- No, no lo es. ¿Porque razón volaría lejos del palacio, si no es porque el rey se ha movido? Y si el rey se aleja, sin duda el verdadero cuerpo de Pouf ira tras él. No se arriesgaría a seguirlo con un clon.

\- Tiene lógica, aunque sigue siendo...- _"Muy conveniente",_ pensó para sí. Quizás esa explosión salida de la nada no fue tan mala jugada después de todo.

Aguarda, ¿Para quién era conveniente esto? ¿Para la Guardia Real, para ellos como el escuadrón de exterminio? No. Esto parecía ser conveniente para alguien más, casi una trampa.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Kurapika?- La voz de Gon lo despertó de sus cavilaciones.

Iba a continuar su idea de no ser porque Killua puso la misma cara de duda que él, pero gracias a su audacia la resolvió en seguida.

\- No es casualidad, esto me suena al momento en el ajedrez donde una pieza importante se pierde y el juego avanza torpe pero más rápido.

\- Precisamente- Kurapika estaba muy de acuerdo- El Rey ha perdido a su Caballo.

\- Con ese golpe de poder, perdió también a su Torre- Gon y compañía no entendieron ni ápice de lo que estaban discutiendo- De cierto modo, es beneficioso para nosotros. Sabemos en qué punto del tablero estamos.

\- Pero lo que importa sigue siendo atacar al Rey- Knov reapareció, esta vez detrás de un muro- Volví con buenos resultados. A nuestros refuerzos les agrada el plan que has propuesto, estratega Kuruta.

\- ¿Hay otros refuerzos?- Quiso saber Pokkle- Hace rato que no veo al escuadrón de Morel y dudo que el presidente siga nuestra estrategia mientras espera su turno para confrontar al Rey Meruem.

\- El presidente no espera, pues se ha llevado al rey lejos de aquí.

A excepción de Palm, el escuadrón quedo perplejo ante la noticia.

\- No lo entiendo- dijo Ponzu, sorprendida al doble- Sin él, ¿A quién debemos pedirle permiso para realizar el plan del rubio oxigenado?

\- Abejona, tomate un sedativo antes de chillar.

\- Naturalmente- Knov se acomodó los lentes, neutral- La decisión queda a manos de los Zodiacos.

A excepción de Gon Freecs, el resto mostró gran desagrado y asombro ante esa sentencia.

\- No...

\- Puede.

\- ...Ser.

\- Posible.

\- Lo que importa es que aceptaron la táctica. Prosigamos.

.

* * *

.

Dentro del bolsillo, su celular vibro y Pitou, incrédula porque alguien la llamara en tamañas circunstancias, contesto por curiosidad y oyó lo peor:

\- ¡Señorita Neferpitou, ayúdeme!

¡Komugi! _¿Qué…?_

¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Vencieron a sus marionetas y ella no se dio cuenta? No las sintió desactivarse a no ser… ¡La explosión! Sus Títeres no sabían a donde ir, ¿Pero cómo perdieron a Komugi? Más importante, ¿Por qué Komugi estaba fuera del refugio que le dejo?

\- Lo lamento, ama Pitou, acaban de secuestrar a la jugadora de Gungi. El enemigo se la llevo en un dragón muy brillante.

La simple mención de "secuestro" por parte de Welfin le coló los huesos.

Lo que Neferpitou no sabía era que su hermano Pouf poseía la capacidad de copiar las voces y apariencia física de otros seres, incluso siendo un clon del montón.

Dentro del palacio, Pouf estaba eufórico. Ahora sí, confirmado lo que quería saber podía deshacerse de Komugi de una vez por todas. El Rey no se encontraba en las instalaciones para quejarse de sus métodos poco dignos, para cuando regresara victorioso de su batalla ya nada estorbaría en su camino a la inmortalidad.

\- Bien hecho- Pouf felicito distraídamente a las hormigas; su plan seguía en marcha.

.

* * *

.

Desierto, seco, vacío.

Un lugar ideal para luchar sin interrupciones.

El cielo teñido de azul oscuro parecía nunca acabar en ningún sitio, como si no hubiera un palacio lleno de alborotares y explosiones locas a unos kilómetros.

El Dragón de Zeno se desvaneció, uuh, eso quiere decir que el enemigo sabía que estaba en ese lugar, podían ubicarlo. Daba lo mismo, si venían con un ejército completo o si planeaban hacer algo drástico en el palacio mientras no estuviera…A Meruem comenzaba a cansarle esto, solo quería zanjar el asunto lo más pronto posible.

Ahora que era libre de ideas sobre luchar, ver sangre, idear tácticas en búsqueda de oportunidad y debilidades, su despejada mente le daba un tono distinto a las cosas.

Podía intuir cosas de un modo muy diferente a como tenía acostumbrado hasta esa mañana y observando a Netero, que esperaba que diera el primer golpe para justificar los que vendrían con el doble de fuerza, se sintió tentado a compartir sus nuevas ideas con él.

\- Aliémonos y juntos, transformemos este mundo.

Las brisas de arena se convertían en nubes de polvo. Nada más turbulento que la mente de Netero en esos momentos.

\- Hablas de transformar al mundo, no conquistarlo- El mayor fingió bastante bien su indiferencia- Interesante.

\- Puede que no representes a la humanidad como tal para pedírtelo, viniste como un "aniquilador" y lo entiendo. Y por esa misma razón, deberías cooperar conmigo.

" _¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Qué… que acaba de pasar?_ "

Por Buda, _¿Qué es esto?_ No esperaba esto, no estaba en sus planes y ni siquiera en sus contemplaciones algo semejante. Por lo tanto, no estaba listo ni preparado para algo así.

\- Es inevitable que hayan sacrificios, los cambios serán brutales para tu gente, los límites se romperán y habrá un tiempo de caos, de confusión y sinsentido pero valdrá la pena. Es necesario.

\- Ya veo, quieres chance para establecer tu sistema de hegemonía por sobre el resto de los mortales.

\- No, yo defiendo el potencial. Solo necesito la oportunidad para defenderlo. Alguien me dijo que la igualdad era vacía y pensándolo en frió, en calma, me he dado cuenta que tenía razón. Lo he analizado…Alguien como tú puede serme útil para avanzar en el camino que deseo y alcanzar mis objetivos en poco tiempo.

Netero quedo tieso como roble, sabía que el rey seguía hablando porque no le estaba respondiendo como debería. Pero era inaudito que el monstruo al que venía a eliminar le estuviera proponiendo algo tan inusual.

Si pensó que se trataba de una trampa, la desecho al oír que Meruem se explayaba como si de verdad le importara lo que estaba diciéndole. Si creyó que era un recurso para que bajara su guardia, también se equivocó. Porque en todo este tiempo, desde que se encontró con el Rey Hormiga hasta que llegaron al escampado, compartiendo un dragón de transporte, el Rey no levanto un dedo en agresión. Estaba tranquilo, pasivo, serio.

Lo siguiente que pensó fue que lo estaba subestimando para hablarle de aquellos asuntos a la hora de luchar y eso no le gustaba. El debía enfrentarse a una amenaza mundial, a un todopoderoso con el que revelar todas sus Manos sin tener que contenerse. ¿Y su contendiente quería hablar? Nada de esto tenía sentido para él.

\- ¿Dudas? No deberías, lo que ofrezco no es una utopía, tampoco un capricho del momento. Es una meta y sé que puedo alcanzarla. Necesito a alguien como tú para ayudar.

Meruem le tendió la mano, dispuesto a tocar a otro humano que no fuera Komugi e igualmente respetando a quien tenía en frente.

\- ¿Tu respuesta?

El rey hormiga analizo la cara tensa de Netero.

En su cabeza, el presidente solo podía pensar en una cosa y solo una cosa.

\- Me temo que no es posible.

Meruem se molestó un tanto y no porque le rechazara con esa facilidad, sino porque esperaba que se lo pensara al menos unos segundos.

\- ¿Porque soy un fenómeno que no debería existir en tu mundo?

\- No- Al propio Netero le sorprendió la sencillez con la que le salió esa palabra- Lo digo porque el mundo no está preparado para usted, rey. Quizás nunca lo este.

\- Veo en tus ojos que deseas luchar contra mí, eso es nuevo. Imagine que viniste porque te ordenaron exterminarme como a una plaga que los humanos prefieren ignorar, para después olvidarse de lo que paso aquí, de lo que significa.

Netero hizo una mueca, no porque le molestara lo que decía sino porque estaba de acuerdo y no debía demostrarlo. Para rematarla, Meruem se sentó calmadamente sobre unas piedras como si ese enfado no fuera dirigido a él.

\- Dime, ¿Te enorgullece el tipo de humanos que te mando aquí, que cerró los ojos ante la matanza de esta nación? ¿Puedes mantener tu orgullo en alto luchando por esa clase de humanos? ¿De verdad...Apoyas esto?

\- No necesitamos hablar, rey. Levántese.

\- ¿Porque te esfuerzas, en que crees?

Le lanzo las mismas cuestiones que a Gon Freecs, intrigado por oír una opinión diferente. Quizás ese niño si tuviera razón, no todos pensaban igual, tal vez ni su propia especie estuviera de acuerdo, inclusive su guardia real podía diferir pero, pero Meruem sabia…

\- Tú también, debes saber...Como yo sé, que puedo ser mejor gobernando este mundo que cualquier humano.

La esencia más humana del rey se estaba manifestando delante de Netero y era incapaz de responder debidamente a él.

Definitivamente, esto lo superaba. Tenía que cortar ya mismo todo porque de lo contrario, si no lo hacía… _"Podría llegar a simpatizarme"._

Relajo su mirar para no delatar su sentir ante el Rey Hormiga, que aguardaba su respuesta.

\- Aunque tengas razón, dudo mucho que eso sea suficiente para ti- Meruem mostró sorpresa por primera vez- Por eso, debo acabar contigo. Aquí y ahora.

.

* * *

.

Ya no sabía que pensar. Sencillamente, Shaiapouf no podía creerlo.

Neferpitou no dudo y arremetió contra él, ni siquiera parpadeo al incrustarle su furiosa garra en lo hondo del pecho.

Que fortuna que sus clones siguieran dispersos, sino le habría dolido el doble. Mayor al apuñalamiento, lo que dolió fue ver los ojos de su compañera y saber que iba en serio.

Pouf se disolvió en cientos de pequeñas polillas y pasaron a convertirse en otro Pouf, en tamaño real y notablemente exaltado. Retomar la ruta por la que el rey se hubo ido resulto en fracaso cuando se encontró con la felina a medio vuelo.

Ambos se observaron, inquietos. Nerviosos los dos, porque sabían que habían cruzado el límite.

¿Porque los Guardias Reales, que respiraban por el Rey, estaban luchando entre ellos? Se suponía que su autonomía era nula y que no valían nada por sí mismos, lo que importaba era lo que podían aportar para y por el Rey.

\- ¿Porque...Has hecho eso?

 _"Eso debería preguntarlo yo"_ decía la cara de Pouf, sumamente confundido por todo.

\- Lo sé, fuiste tú. Has puesto a Komugi en riesgo.

\- Ella es una molestia, no vale que estés protegiéndola. ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Pudiste confundir al enemigo llevando a tus marionetas a otro lado y estar con el Rey cuando debías, ¡Los intrusos se huelen que algo pasa!

\- Hice mi trabajo.

\- ¿Que trabajo? ¡Tu trabajo y tu vida son el Rey!- El mariposa se dejó llevar lo que sentía y estallo- Esto no me lo esperaba de ti, gata desobediente.

\- Ni yo de ti tampoco, ¡Ayudaste a los intrusos! ¿Porque los llevaste hacia Komugi? Sabes que esa mujer es especial.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! De especial, nada. ¡Esa niña no es nada! ¡No es nadie!

Pouf le arruino los planes. Usando sus clones, guió a propósito al escuadrón Freecs hacia la concentración de marionetas. Si hallaban a Komugi, no tardarían en suponer que el muro de cadáveres vivientes estaba para escudarla del peligro. No tardarían en descifrar la verdad y si lo hacían, el Rey no la perdonaría por dejar sola a la chica.

\- Si tanto te molesta que haya llevado a los intrusos con tu ejercito de zombies pues bien, ¡Atácalos!- Pouf enloqueció, sus ojos brillaban de demencia- Oh, cierto, no puedes. Si lo haces, esa niña estará en peligro de que la encuentren... ¿Porque no la dejas? ¿Vale de rehén, acaso? Para el Rey solo es un entretenimiento, no le des mucha importancia. ¿Qué te pasa, Pitou? ¿Te simpatiza?

\- Me rehusó a dejar que la lastimes.

\- ¿Entonces, iras a salvarla? ¿Aun en contra de mí, de nuestros códigos? ¿De lo que un Guardia Real debe hacer?

\- Tus tontos ideales son problema tuyo.

Gracias a su visión ultra mejorada, Neferpitou calculo cuantos clones tenía a su alrededor y los mando a volar con su flexible cola.

\- ¡No interfieras más! Yo protegeré a Komugi con mi vida, lo juro por el Rey y mi honor de Guardia Real.

\- ¿Pero que-?

Era un hecho, Pouf no entendía ni pio de lo que pasaba. No entendía a Neferpitou, no entendía al rey, no entendía la guerra, no entendía sus propios sentimientos.

Su intento por parar a Neferpitou quedo frustrado cuando se fijó en esos ojos carmín, que se convirtieron en llamas de ira amenazante. Pouf retrocedió, mucho más confundido que asustado por ese mirar tan intenso.

Neferpitou preparo sus piernas, convertidas en resorte, preparadas para volver al palacio.

\- Pitou, ¿Porque te importa?

Ella lo miro socarrona, antes de saltar.

\- ¡Porque Komugi es mi reina!

Al segundo, se dirigió hacia el palacio de un tremendo salto, dejando a Pouf con la palabra en la boca.

Tonto iluso, tan metido en su fantasía que ni cuenta se daba de los cambios evidentes, del amor humano y la compasión aflorando dentro del rey. Si Pouf no era capaz de verlo, allá él. Al menos logro sacarse las ganas y lo apuñalo a gusto.

Estaba por usar su En de rastreo cuando vio algo.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de una trampa. Sin embargo, existía algo inexplicable y atrayente en la amenaza surcando los cielos, retándole a perseguirle.

No caería en esa estafa. No lo haría hasta que…

Metida en sus pensamientos, Neferpitou apenas sintió un rayo de Nen tocando su espalda, traspasando la tela, perforándole la piel. La apuñalaron y su boca escupió un hilo de sangre.

.

* * *

.

El silencio y la quietud durante una batalla era inusual, por no decir que podía considerársele una anomalía para asustarse.

Pouf regreso a los recintos reales después del encontronazo con su hermana, con la cabeza sacudida en mil preguntas. Ni su Mensaje Espiritual podría ayudarlo ahora.

No quería presenciar la decadencia del palacio, sería reconocer la caída de un imperio. No, no, tenía que seguir adelante. Actuar ya.

Decidió dividirse a sí mismo en muchos espías y ver lo que ocurría en cada esquina. Comenzó con cincuenta y a partir de ahí, las cosas le salieron mal.

.

* * *

.

Un numero de clones escucho pasos viniendo de la cocina y se pusieron a investigar. En ello, una lata apareció de la nada y emano un tipo de gas color rojo.

\- ¿Soy inútil, decías?- Ponzu salió de un cuarto de depósito, cubierta en film de plástico- Toma mi Higuera infernal.

\- ¡A ella!

No pudieron tocarla ni de paso porque Ponzu fue llevada por una ráfaga chispeante hacia la única salida, bloqueándola por fuera para dejar a los clones inhalando el toxico que comenzaba a expanderse.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Arriba, todos, arriba!- Chillaron a la vez, volando despavoridos hacia el techo para escapar por los conductos de aire.

\- Tremendo valor- dijo Killua, soltando a la muchacha que se quitó el vestido de plástico- Aislaste mi electricidad con eso, ¿No confías en mí? Te dije que podíamos hacerlo más fácil con mi velocidad.

\- No me lo puse por ti, sino por la ricina.

\- Te la jugaste en grande.

\- ¿Verdad? Las semillas de ricino que Gon me dio contienen una toxina que es siete veces más mortífera que el veneno de cobra y el efecto al inhalarlo toma su tiempo pero sigue siendo letal.

\- Y yo pensando que el gorro te quedaba grande- "Halago" Killua como si no fuera la gran cosa, haciendo que Ponzu inflara sus cachetes del disgusto- ¿Por esto me trajiste, porque a mí no me afectan tus tóxicos?

\- Eras mi mejor opción para hacerlo con seguridad- dijo ella, para después ponerse nerviosa- Y funciono, lo logre porque me ayudaste, así que…Gracias.

\- ¡Whoo! ¿Me das las gracias? ¿Tú?

\- Bromista, entiendo que mi trabajo no significa nada para ti ya que eres inmune a mis armas pero yo me esforcé y un poco de recono…

\- No me des las gracias. Eres mi compañera, piénsalo bien. ¿Si no confiara en ti habría venido?

Ponzu quedo muda, casi cautivada.

\- Creo que me equivoque, hay veces que eres un chico agrad…

\- El Guardia Real ya habrá escapado por los conductos, tal como lo planeamos- Killua agito su mano hacia ella- ¿Qué esperas? Hay trabajo.

\- Ya voy, ya voy.

\- Tú iras por tu pie. No te volveré a cargar, pesas mucho.

A Ponzu se le torció la sonrisa y cerro sus puños de pura rabia.

\- Killua Zoldyck, ¡Eres de lo peor!

.

* * *

.

El segundo equipo de clones también se vio en dificultades.

Un muro cayó en pedazos gracias al puño duro de Gon Freecs. Al suceder en un corredor recto y en penumbras, los clones solo podían ir en dos direcciones. Su opción más cercana les provoco una parcial ceguera porque el enemigo encendió unas lámparas luminosas, previamente preparadas.

Quince lámparas dejaron momentáneamente cegados a los clones.

Volaron torpemente hacia su derecha, donde Gon los esperaba con una bolsa llena de pequeñas piedras que iría a arrojar a las polillas que podía ver con su extraordinaria visión, con un poco de aura para mayor impacto. Mientras Gon usaba un Zetsu muy natural, aprendido de sus esfuerzos de caza en el bosque, su compañero Pokkle prefirió enfocar el Nen a sus flechas, que se alternaban entre rojo fuego y amarillo velocidad.

Pokkle forzó más que nunca sus ojos a la oscuridad y los disparos iniciaron, esperando no solo acertar sino infringirle suficiente daño a un clon para que lo padeciera su verdadero personaje. El arquero ingenio usar flechas reales atadas a una soga y lanzarlas a los extremos superiores del pasillo opuesto. Con una chispa, las sogas ardieron lentamente, pues eran de material especial y bloquearon la fuga de los mini Pouf.

Solo cuando lo creyó conveniente, Pokkle tiro una flecha roja a la pared. Gon entendió la señal y se retiró. Los furiosos y ardidos clones estaban por vengarse cuando se dieron cuenta. La pared lateral estaba a punto de caérsele encima y con el adicional de aquella flecha, una cortina se prendió en llamas con todo y cuadros de pintura inflamables.

Sucesivamente, Gon y Pokkle corrieron a direcciones opuestas pero con el mismo destino. No se quedaron a confirmar si Pouf acabo bajo los muros flameantes, la tarea era separar a los Pouf, aunque si los clones lograban escapar de esa, iban a resultar en pocos números.

.

* * *

.

Un gran tercio de Pouf se dispersó por el patio, en busca de intrusos. A parte de los soldados de la Asociación que desaparecían de la nada y otros que yacían heridos en algún lugar, el Segundo Guardia se mantuvo vigilante.

De pronto, noto una extraña luz provenir de la fontana.

Los clones oyeron al agua fluir viva dentro de la fuente. Al asomarse, Pouf encontró una imagen maravillosa.

\- A...mo...Sha...ia, Pouf...

Burbujas de aire brotaban de la boca de Palm Silberia, acostada en el fondo y observando al guardia hermosamente. Su largo cabello repartido por donde se alcanzaba a ver le daba un aspecto siniestro, y lo fue aún más cuando levanto los brazos y toda el agua se elevó como ola hacia el firmamento.

La Intensificación de Palm era poderosa, manipulaba el agua como si fuera una pequeña porción de una taza y logro impulsarla hacia arriba, golpeando directamente a los clones.

Los clones de Pouf intentaron mantener la distancia de ella, acción que les resulto difícil pues sus alas estaban empapadas y pesaban. Haberse dividido en tantos yo era mala idea cuando se enfrentaba a varios luchadores en distintos lugares.

\- ¡Ahora, chico!

Pouf escucho el tintineo de unos grilletes chocando entre sí, después; pura oscuridad. Sintió una sacudida que lo mando a golpearse con sus copias sin poder verlas.

\- Éxito- Kurapika desactivo su Nen y anudo su traje, encerrando en el a todos los Pouf que pudo atrapar- Sabia que en el exterior estarían en mayor número.

\- Ya, tíralo, tíralo- insistió Palm, que no estuvo tranquila hasta que Kurapika arrojo su sobretodo en el pozo que cavaron minutos atrás, justo al lado de la fuente de agua y con la manguera conectada- Aah, me temía que no fuera a funcionar.

Con alivio, Palm se tocó el pecho agitado.

El Kuruta bloqueo el pozo con lo que tenían preparado. Su plan era dividir las fuerzas del guardia pero si podía lograr que algunos acabaran asfixiados, o ahogados dos metros bajo tierra, también funcionaba para él.

\- Debemos reunirnos con los demás. Guíame, Silberia.

\- Sí, lo hare, pero antes déjame decir que...Tú has pensando todo esto y…- Se mordió los labios, incomoda- También pensaste en Knov...

\- No creo que sea momento para hablar de eso.

\- ¡Escucha a tus mayores! La verdad es que nunca vi a Knov así, derrotado y abrumado. Que tú le dieras un trabajo, algo en que sentirse útil fue como si le devolvieras la esperanza, yo no lo note entonces y te mire mal, y bueno, perdón,... perdón por eso.

\- Entiendo, ese hombre es alguien importante para usted y verlo en ese estado habrá sido chocante.

\- ¡Sin embargo tu pensaste en él, en ayudarlo! Y yo, no confié…No sabía si confiar porque Gon es muy bueno, cree en todo el mundo. Ustedes me han hecho cambiar de opinión. Tú y tal vez, no lo repitas por ahí, también ese salvaje.

\- No me diga- Kurapika se olvidó el formalismo por un momento- ¿Estas disculpándote conmigo porque Killua te amenazo?

\- ¡Como si! Solo admitía mi error por juzgarte mal, reconozco que me equivoque. Eso es lo que hace un adulto.

\- Lo entiendo, acepto sus disculpas.

\- Amenazarme a mí, si claro. ¿Qué le ves a ese mocoso para liarte con él?

\- Sobre eso, entre Killua y yo...- Un nudo se le formo en medio de la garganta, entorpeciendo sus palabras- Digamos que no somos una pareja oficial, no lo hemos hablado.

\- ¿Ha? ¿Y qué son?- Palm fue escéptica- Con los ojos que te mira y su mala lengua para defenderte, debes ser alguien especial para él.

\- Tengo mis dudas, este no es un tema del que tenga mucha experiencia tampoco…

\- Déjalo, yo no soy nadie para juzgar. En fin, te agradezco lo que hiciste por Knov.

\- No debería agradecerme todavía, seguimos en campo de guerra y el cazador Knov debe aprovechar su oportunidad.

\- Estoy segura que lo hará- Ella se adelantó a Kurapika, iniciando una carrera de regreso al palacio- Porque el también confía en el escuadrón de Gon. ¿O debería decir, amigos?

El rubio la siguió, se sentía más ligero sin el traje.

\- Todos somos amigos de Gon, al parecer.

.

* * *

.

Nadie como él, que sufría varias dolencias en diferentes lugares a la vez.

Pouf se esforzaba al máximo por mantenerse centrado, tenía que llegar a la habitación prohibida. Era su oportunidad, aun sufriendo la misma suerte que sus clones debía hacerlo.

Estaba cerca, solo tenía que entrar por la rendija y acabaría todo. Podía lograrlo.

A pies ligeros, Killua Zoldyck atrapo al pequeño Pouf entre los duros filamentos de su yo-yo, con la maestría de un campeón.

\- ¡Te tengo!

\- ¡Tú!- Pouf entro en pánico- ¿Cómo me-?

Palm Silberia y el resto del escuadrón Freecs salió de su escondite, algunos bajo la protección del cabello de Palm.

\- Yo puedo ver tu verdadera forma- Ella se tapó un ojo- Eres el núcleo de todos tus clones.

\- ¡Sucia traidora!

\- Te tenemos, "amo" Shaiapouf. Se acabó.

\- ¿Qué "Se acabó"?- Pouf sonrió torcido- ¡Nada se va a acabar, hasta que el Rey lo diga!

Como un sádico, Killua jugo a torturar a la mariposa entre destellos de electricidad dentro de un círculo de energía sobre su palma.

\- Su esfuerzo es inútil, ¡Aun no han visto lo mejor del Rey, de su gran poder! Este mundo y sus vidas le pertenecerán, ¡El Imperio del Rey Meruem persistirá con sus fieles Guardias Reales a su lado!

Gon tomo la palabra, serio como pocas veces se le vio.

\- El imperio de las hormigas quimera se acaba esta noche.

\- ¡Reaccionen, esto es la evolución!

\- Deja de hablar- Killua le dio una pequeña dosis de electricidad- No tenemos tiempo, de ti se encargara alguien más.

Ato el yoyo a las patas de Pouf, quien sintió el terrible peso del letal juguete y la dureza del hilo nada endeble, luego lo dejo caer hacia un círculo que se apareció en el suelo.

Una tintineante luz ataco sus ojos. Al parpadear, Pouf se encontró dentro de una habitación amplia de luminoso blanco, de cuatro paredes y sin ventanas; ninguna abertura por la cual salir.

\- ¿Donde...dónde estoy?

Pouf no entendía que pasaba, solo sabía que fue movido de un lugar a otro y que encima, sus clones estaban dispersos y el seguía siendo el cuerpo original. Estaba en un dilema muy, muy problemático.

Maldición, imagino que serían simples novatos, guiados por la adrenalina y desorganizados estratégicamente. Ni las hormigas quimera soldado hacían tan buen equipo como estos humanos especiales.

Unas líneas extrañas aparecieron en la pared y formaron una puerta. Quien entro fue Knov, dejando su conexión dimensional abierta para las sombras de algunas personas que comenzaron a llenar la sala.

Knov estaba decidido. Ya no volvería a tener miedo después de hoy, recuperaría su valor junto a un par de amigos.

\- Estamos listos- Empujo la puerta, encerrándolos en ese único espacio que era su habilidad- ¿Comenzamos?

.

* * *

.


	33. Intervalos

Debo aclarar que el título y el contenido del episodio se refieren a eso, a porciones de tiempo.

Sí, el capítulo de hoy es atemporal, es decir, salta varias veces en el tiempo y por eso hay notas específicas nada más al cambiar la escena. Descuiden, que será el único episodio con esta particularidad.

Más tarde, se aclararan las dudas obvias. Mientras tanto, que lo disfruten.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 29

 _ **Intervalos**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **46 Horas antes de la Invasión**_

 _ **En la Mansión Nostrade**_

Por asombroso que parezca, Dalzollene la descubrió sin levantar ni una sola queja.

\- No tengo conflictos con que seas una espía de la Asociación Hunter- A Senritsu no le gusto como sonó eso, la hacían sentir indigna- Lo que me molesta es que no hayas tratado conmigo la verdadera razón de porque pediste el empleo con la pitonisa de los Capos de la Mafia.

Senritsu supo que cometió un error. Dejo un papel con los datos del presidente Netero en manos del escritor fantasma de Neon, desafortunadamente esos datos pasaban primero por el guardia principal y Dalzollene lo entendió todo al ver una hoja de vida que no debía estar ahí.

\- Eres capaz de descifrar los corazones de la gente y aun así te mandaron a buscar respuestas de una adivina. ¿No fue insultante?

\- En la Asociación hay gente que me importa y si el presidente comete un error, todos pagan con él.

\- …No me importa si usas el poder de la señorita Nostrade para desvelar el futuro de tu organización.

\- ¿Me está dando la oportunidad de presentar mi renuncia?

\- ¿Quieres la predicción?

\- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Está bien que lo haga?

\- Tómala, con la condición que nunca vas vuelvas a usar ese truco. Te perdono por esta vez, pero recuerda que ese mural está ahí por algo- Apunto hacia el cuadro de una cara humana deformada del horror.

Senritsu estaba consciente de que el cuadro era autentico, su musa fue un traidor que puso en peligro a Neon tiempo atrás. Era el recordatorio de Dalzollene para advertir que no se andaba con vueltas.

\- Cogelo- Él le dejo la hoja sobre la mesa- Tomate el día para hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Veras, no es que me interese tu otro empleo como cazadora o que carajos este pasando allá afuera. Solo sé que en una guerra hay que aprovecharlo todo y lo respeto. Vuelve tan pronto termines lo tuyo y sirve como una verdadera guarda a la familia Nostrade, ¿He sido claro?

\- Sí, muy claro. Si me disculpa, me retirare por ahora. Volveré mañana en la tarde.

\- Apresúrate, Basho no te cubrirá siempre y menos cuando la señorita vaya de compras locas.

\- Entiendo, gracias por dejarme conservar el trabajo.

\- Senritsu, una cosa más.

\- La señorita Nostrade quiere una hormiga quimera en un frasco, se lo pediré a los cazadores.

Dalzollene abrió mucho los ojos, Senritsu no era tonta.

\- Usted perdona muy caro, jefe Dalzollene. Tampoco podía ser de otra manera con la señorita.

Senritsu no se molestó en ocultar la ironía, ni siquiera le sorprendía. Con una reverencia, abandono la sala para echarse a correr en busca de algún teléfono privado para poder hablar con la Asociación Hunter.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Muy lejos, donde el dragón perdió el rastro.**_

La idea de estar a punto de morir no es bonita para nadie, algunos podían considerarla inspiradora o incluso una razón suficiente para que los instintos de supervivencia se activen queriendo vivir ante todo.

Pero el no.

Para el, estar por morir solo adquiría significado cuándo supiera que su cuerpo ya no podría resistir por mas tiempo, que el aire en sus pulmones dejaba de ser necesario y que la respiración pasaba a ser un esfuerzo, poco a poco dejando de responder a los nervios que pedían atención inmediata.

Nada de eso importaba, ni siquiera si el proceso era lento y agonizante. Lo que realmente importa, ahora mismo, es...

\- Te has ganado mi respeto; estoy impresionado.

Recordó a Komugi, ella le enseño a adelantarse a los pasos del enemigo y a considerar cualquier ofensiva o defensa, aprender del procedimiento y a pensar como el contendiente. Con Netero, no había forma de analizar ni de predecir lo que fuera a hacer, al menos no a grandes rasgos. Si tardo tanto tiempo en conocer su pulso, su ritmo al actuar, más tardaría en comprenderlo. De lo poco que estaba seguro sobre este interesante humano, era que su inmenso poder lo obtuvo después de sufrir voluntariamente, de someterse a una prueba que rozaba la locura, dedicándose a ello y destruyéndose en el proceso.

\- Por lo que has dado aquí, reitero mi oferta. Humanos con gran voluntad de acero como tú, no solo en espíritu de lucha sino en voluntad para seguir adelante: es lo que necesito- Evoco fugazmente al niño Freecs- Tú y ese chico me serán útiles, ven el mundo de una forma que yo deseo que sea realmente.

Fue difícil llegar a este punto, a este desarrollo. Para convencerlo de pelear, Netero tuvo que decirle que debía luchar para defender sus ideales y curiosamente, Meruem si acepto. No imagino que se lo tomara tan a pecho, actuando como alguien que cede a las condiciones de su rival para demostrar que era superior sobre todas las cosas. El acepto y tolero sus incontables Manos con paciencia y altanería, buscando el error de Netero. Cuando lo encontró, la pierna derecha del presidente resulto sacrificada.

\- Lo hiciste bien.

El Rey no sudaba o sonaba lastimado, tampoco se quejaba o su velocidad decrecía.

Ni siquiera el Nen materializado en la gigante y majestuosa Bodhisattva dorada protegiendo a Netero hacia flaquear a Meruem.

Netero sintió la frustración tensando las arrugas de su cara, enfureciéndose por la vaga opinión del Rey Hormiga, que a pesar de haber recibido miles y consecutivos golpes de sus Manos seguía de pie, apenas con rasguños.

Meruem tuvo una idea curiosa. Ya le había arrancado al anciano una pierna que se perdió en la pradera desierta. Aunque este se cerró la hemorragia por sí mismo, la sensación de estar siendo observado le molestaba.

\- No lo volveré a repetir. Únete a mí, a una nueva y justa era de paz.

Al diablo, esto era molesto.

¿Quién se creía que era? Ah, sí. El rey, el pináculo de la especie, el poder en persona, la supremacía de la raza, el milagro de la revolución, y no. Esto no podía acabar así, se negaba a aceptarlo.

Estaba a punto de perder una batalla, ¿Hace cuánto que no perdía en ninguna? ¿Sería igual de vigorizante como seguir luchando? Si podía detener al Rey Meruem aquí, pues bien. Daría todo con todo.

\- Has nacido hace tan poco, ¿Y ya crees saberlo todo del mundo, de sus habitantes y de lo que es mejor? Podrás leer historia, entender los sentimientos humanos como me has contado, pero jamás tendrás el alma humana que necesitas para ser un verdadero rey.

Meruem hizo un mohín.

\- No tienes visión.

Miro a Netero por encima y eso no le gusto para nada al anciano.

\- No representas a la humanidad, así que no hay razón para no eliminarte pero...- Se lo pensó, con mayor noción de lo que significaba respetar la vida- En este mundo, hay todo tipo de seres humanos. Hace poco decidí aprovecharlo todo y eso te incluye.

No fue hasta que vio los ojos de Meruem que pensó en una atroz idea. No, no iras a... _¿Comerme, cierto?_

El tiempo se resumió en finitos segundos.

En menos de treinta y dos segundos, Meruem descifro el código detrás de las acciones de Issac Netero y no dudo, ni quisiera tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, su cuerpo resistía los aciertos de las Manos, apenas podía sentir el dolor azotándole.

¿Qué podía predecirlo, pensaba? Tal vez sí, la revelación le llego casi con espanto y satisfacción. Con temor, porque confirmo que el Rey era superior a todo cuanto se esperó. Con entusiasmo, porque eso significaba develar su verdadero poder.

Y sucedió.

Por segunda vez, Netero perdió un miembro. Su brazo diestro, el compañero de su oración, no podría parar la sangre otra vez.

\- ¿Ya estas satisfecho?

\- ¿Sabe, rey? Una oración, una verdadera oración hacia aquello en lo que más crees, es la que se hace con todo el corazón.

Empezó a orar. Rezo a conciencia y no importaba a donde fuera Meruem, Bodhisattva lo sorprendió por detrás, tomándolo entre sus gigantescas y amorosas manos, de ellas pudo sentir el amor y la admiración que Netero estaba dedicándole a este momento. No vio como Netero se deformaba a sí mismo, entregándole hasta la última gota de su energía a esta técnica. Una llamarada de calor fue lanzada en forma de rugido entre sus Manos; Meruem sintió de lleno todo ese abismal, salvaje y precioso poder.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Una hora exacta, luego de la Invasión.**_

\- Palm, sígueme.

\- ¿Yo?

\- El presidente ha pedido un plan de última hora. Te necesita. Debes venir conmigo.

\- ¿Ir...contigo?- Ella se ruborizo ante aquella mano extendida, recordándole sus sueños de amor.

\- He oído que tienes información importante.

Palm se puso seria, olvidando por un momento la tibieza de esa mano viril.

\- Se la di al presidente.

\- ¿Él hizo un plan?- A Kurapika le sonó absurdo que todo lo que ocurría fuera a mero gusto del presidente y no porque la maniobra estuviera puesta en la mesa.

\- A mí tampoco me da buena espina- susurro el albino, disgustado.

\- El mismo hombre que tiro meteoritos al palacio sin avisar…- Ponzu se abrazó a sí misma- ¿Tenemos que obedecerlo ahora?

\- A decir verdad…- Sabía que era vital hablar de eso ahora pero seguía siendo muy chocante para Knov:- Ha habido un cambio de última hora que debemos seguir.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Habrá que movernos, en especial Palm.

\- ¿Donde?

\- Nuestro verdadero plan ahora cae en otro objetivo.

\- ¿Quién?

\- No hace falta adivinar, ¿verdad?

Era un tanto gracioso que ese escuadrón repitiera la misma palabra al unísono con incredulidad.

En sincronía, el escuadrón prorrumpió.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

.

* * *

.

 _ **La invasión lleva una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos**_

 _ **En una de las habitaciones dimensionales de Knov**_

Pouf era miserable.

No solo estaba lejos de su rey, su creación se volvió en su contra ayudando a los intrusos para atraparlo en una habitación ahora teñida de rojo y verde.

La tristeza y pesar de su corazón eran perfectos sentimientos para una canción, si tan solo tuviera su violín…Una última sonata, un poema que cantar.

\- No han acabado conmigo.

La sangre se le escurría de la boca y veía borroso. Sus rotas alas daban pena, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sucio y la congoja de su ser jamás fue más profunda.

\- Para el Rey cree un grandioso nido de fieles criaturas, quería ver su divino rostro y oír su imperiosa voz, conduciendo a los nuevos lacayos y verlo cambiar este mundo… Habría sido maravilloso...

Su débil y delgada mano, convertida en una tira de piel arrancada y huesos torcidos, intento alcanzar el techo para saber si era real. _Si todo eso era real._

¡Por supuesto que era real! Lo veía, estaba viéndolo. Podía ver al Rey Meruem a la cabeza de una multitud rendida a sus pies, a los patéticos humanos haciendo fila para ser devorados por respeto a su Nuevo Dios, al Rey sentado en el trono de la humanidad y sobre su digna cabeza, una corona del Planeta Tierra.

\- Glorioso, se ve glorioso, inmejorable, sublime, mayor a cualquier cosa…

El agudo dolor se reemplazó por un sueño delirante de felicidad, colmado de placer. Como una armonía que te sacude los sentidos, te hipnotiza, te dejas llevar.

Si no se rendía ante tamaña belleza era porque tenía un solo arrepentimiento.

 _"Yo quería..."._ Su boca se deformo en una sonrisa, oyendo a Meruem mandándolo a tocar una canción. Vio a Youpi sonreír sin quejarse, a Neferpitou pidiéndole cantar juntos.

 _"Solo quería acompañarlo, mi Rey...Quería verlo triunfar, un mundo lleno de usted es mi paraíso."_

La oscuridad lo envolvió dulcemente, podía oír el violín sonando en sus oídos. Esto era belleza y perfección, no existía más.

Así fue como Pouf murió en su ley, con toda la pasión que un artista podía inspirar.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Ubicación: Lado Este del Palacio**_

 _ **El escuadrón Freecs busca respuestas**_

\- Esta difícil, ¿Por qué no llamamos al viejo de los portales?

\- Dudo que eso ayude, Killua, porque se supone que su habilidad establece entradas en sitios que ya toco con anterioridad.

\- Kurapika tiene razón, ¿Quién iría a tocar algo de ahí? Es loco, mires por donde lo mires.

De los cincuenta y dos Títeres de Neferpitou que limitaban el camino, después del geiser Nen solo quedaron diez. Dos muertos se acercaban, como si tuvieran un radar que les indicara para dónde ir.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- consulto Ponzu, mas altiva luego de su primera batalla ganada.

Kurapika examino el sitio, analizo la situación y comprobó sus posibilidades.

\- Está pensando...- admiro Gon, impresionado por la seriedad de su rostro.

\- Eso lo hace atractivo- opino Killua, de buen agrado.

\- ¿Te gustan así? Con los de su tipo, esta difícil.

\- Princesa, por favor.

\- Mira quién habla. Ustedes dos fueron fáciles y eso aburre.

\- Te lo pido, no sigas, Killua. ¿No somos amigos ya?

Killua y Ponzu cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, suspiraron sin más que decirse y se acabó el pleito. Esto sorprendió en grande a sus compañeros, menos a un absorto Kurapika que levanto el dedo índice.

\- ¡Ya sé! Los Títeres no tienen sensibilidad corporal, por lo tanto no son conscientes si tocan algo sólido, ya sea vivo o no. Gracias al Titiritero pueden distinguir la temperatura y los cambios del entorno, tenemos una chance única ahora que su guía esta desorientada.

\- Kurapika, ¿Te explicas para los lentos?

\- Dicho de otro modo- Apunto a la horda de muertos hipnotizados- Podemos pasar entre ellos.

\- ¡Estás demente, ni creas!

\- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras tú, abejona.

\- ¡Ah, ya entendí!- Gon se animó- ¿Es como cuando un fásmido se camufla para desplazarse a cualquier lugar sin temor a los depredadores?

\- Mimetismo, sí que es ocurrente- opino Pokkle, no muy seguro- No tenemos nada para lograr eso, miren, aquí es un desastre.

\- ¿Y los bebedizos de Ponzu?- Sugirió el pelinegro- Creo que el aroma también puede confundir a los Titiriteros, en especial si son bajas temperaturas. Así creerá que somos parte de su grupo.

\- Lo siento, chicos. No traigo nada con las características que están pidiendo, ¿En serio quieren una pócima que los haga invisibles para unos muertos? Escúchense, es ridículo.

Su queja no desanimo a Gon, aunque sí hizo desistir a Pokkle de la idea.

\- Si hablas de imposibles, Killua puede hacerlo- El chico se sonrojo- Es excepcionalmente rápido, ir y venir de esa habitación será pan comido para él, ¿Qué dices, Kurapika?

\- Lo he pensado, como también sigo creyendo que hay algo muy extraño dentro de ese lugar, ¿Qué tal si las Marionetas están protegiendo algo que no debe ser descubierto?

\- Me arriesgare- Killua se ofreció, dando el primer paso- Sea lo que sea, yo lo resolveré.

Gon alzo la mano, antes que cualquiera pudiera hablar a favor o en contra.

\- ¡Yo te acompaño!

\- No igualarías mi estilo. Soy el maestro del sigilo.

\- Sé que no te sigo en velocidad pero puedo moverme como liebre en una cuna de serpientes.

Killua sabía que negarse a su entusiasmo solo atrasaría las cosas.

\- Sígueme si te atreves.

\- Oigo que lo han decidido bastante fácil, sin su estratega- Los chicos quedaron patitiesos- Pero lo acepto. Si algo sucede, lanza un rayo al cielo.

\- No hará falta- Killua agarro el cargador de baterías que Kurapika le dio- Tengo un poco de electricidad todavía, esto servirá para recargarme luego.

\- Tengan en cuenta que solo deben investigar. Si lo imprevisto sucede, procuren defenderse. No dejes que Gon se emocione demasiado.

\- ¿Y ustedes? Una de las reglas en una batalla abierta es jamás quedarse quieto.

\- Esperaremos aquí por cinco minutos, luego saldremos al patio. ¿Lo entendieron?- Ellos exclamaron "Osu" con los puños cerrados- Tomare eso como un "sí", vayan. Contamos con ustedes.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Campo de pruebas militares de**_ _ **Gorteau del Este**_

 _ **La noche cubre el tiempo**_

Oía pasos, por Kami, podía oír pasos.

No eran pasos lentos, de pies arrastrándose. No, eran pasos firmes y pausados. En pocas palabras, los pies de Meruem andaban correctamente, por ende sus piernas también.

Netero forzó la función de sus ojos para ver por el mismo al Rey Meruem caminar hacia él, en una pieza, soberbio como un imperio, parciamente lastimado y con raspaduras, sí, pero nada más.

¿Mano Cero no fue suficiente? Esto era terriblemente inconveniente.

El Rey Hormiga se detuvo, luciendo tal y como Pouf lo imaginaba: todopoderoso, digno de alabanzas y el miedo personificado de los pobres mortales. Su majestuoso ser se alzaba victorioso.

\- Veo que lo has dado todo.

No necesitaba mirar dos veces al envejecido y arruinado Netero para saber que le quedaba poco de tiempo de vida.

\- Nunca...cederé, tampoco lo hará la humanidad. Jamás te aceptaran, Rey Meruem.

\- Lastima que no veras como te equivocas pero antes,…- Ni siquiera perdió el tono natural de su voz, esto era un fracaso para el presidente hunter- Dime, ¿A dónde enviaste tus extremidades?

Oh, con que se dio cuenta. Lo sorprendió la perspicacia del Rey.

Aah, al menos consiguió un digno peleador. Con esto, era suficiente para decir que valió la pena.

\- ¿Sabe? Yo también me pregunto cómo se vería el mundo en otros ojos. Aunque,- Sonrió de un modo macabro, poniendo una mirada de ultratumba- Sé que seguiré pensando lo mismo.

Algo andaba mal y Meruem no sabía que era. El juego había acabado, gano la partida y estaba a punto de reclamar su recompensa cuando las palabras de este anciano lo paralizaron.

\- Rey Meruem, no conoces el infinito potencial de la humanidad. Te lo demostrare.

Más rápido que microsegundos, Netero alzo la mano que le quedaba y se apuñalo a sí mismo, justo en la zona torácica.

 _Tres latidos,_ Netero pensó que le hacía un favor al mundo.

 _Dos latidos,_ Meruem sintió miedo por primera vez, un miedo instintivo y personal, completamente diferente a lo que sintió nunca.

 _Un latido_ , **"Jaque Mate".**

No hubo tiempo ni para huir.

Porque la bomba llamada Rosa de los Pobres detono sobre la tierra, arraso el espacio y toco el cielo en un hermoso y brumoso astro de rosa preciosa.

.

* * *

.

 _ **La Operación Invasión quedo en pausa, ante las retiradas y las caídas de los soldados, solo el escuadrón Jabalí sigue avanzando en el palacio real.**_

 _ **Dentro de la habitación de los secretos, se lleva a cabo un descubrimiento.**_

\- ¡Gon, acordamos que no!

\- Se acercó a ti…

\- Como si no lo hubiera visto, ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- ¡Trataba de ayudarte!

\- Ahora que tocaste a esa Marioneta, Pitou sabrá que estamos aquí, tarado- Apunto con el dedo a un cadáver hecho pedazos, ya sin Titiritero a causa de la danza de serpiente de Killua.

\- Intentaba cubrirte la espalda. Eres malagradecido.

\- ¿Que susurras? Dímelo en la cara.

Ambos enfrentaron sus miradas, típica disputa de amigos.

El hijo de Ging iba a discutirle cuando Killua le tapó la boca con su mano limpia, pues la otra estaba manchada de sangre y sosteniendo una pistola que le quito al muerto.

\- Hay alguien aquí.

Podía oírlo: los nervios de la presa. Venia de un armario al fondo de la sala. Sigiloso y silente, se fue aproximando. Con cuidado, tomo el manillón y abrió el armario.

\- ¡Por favor, se los imploro! ¡No me maten!

Un hombre petizo y de media calva se lanzó hacia Killua, quien se apartó a tiempo y el extraño acabo besando el suelo.

\- Patético- A gran diferencia suya, Gon socorrió al sujeto- No me digas, ¿Es el secretario de estado Bizzett?

\- ¿El secretario…? ¡Oh, qué alegría! Kurapika pensó que estaba muerto.

\- ¡Sí, sí, soy yo! ¿Me conocen, niños?

\- ¿Porque lo dejaron vivir?

El asesino solo tuvo que apuntarlo con el arma y sacudir su sucia mano para que se orinara en los pantalones, tenía que comprobar que no fuera un impostor. De paso, se divertía viéndolo palidecer.

\- ¡No me lastimes! Te lo diré. Fue para guardar las apariencias, esos monstruos me amenazaron y tomaron el control- Miro a Gon, agachando la cabeza repetidamente- ¡Gracias, me han salvado! Se los recompensare cuantiosamente...

\- No te arrastres, es bochornoso, vale, viejo, deja de llorar y anda...- Oyó otra respiración a sus espaldas.

De buena puntería, Killua disparo al centro del armario. Al no ver movimiento, se fijó en el interior y se encontró a una chica durmiente en el suelo del mueble.

\- ¿Y esta?

\- ¡Killua, te pasas! Casi la matas.

\- "Casi" es insultante- Él se inclinó y ojeo a la muchacha, fijándose en sus signos vitales- Aun respira. ¿Qué significa esto?

\- No me mires, yo no sé. La criatura con oreja y colas de gato me la dejo aquí junto a esos cadáveres flotantes.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Una invitada del usurpador de Diego. Al oír voces me asuste y nos escondí, pensando que ella podía ser mi garantía para sobrevivir.

Killua arqueo las cejas, difícil de convencer.

\- ¡Es la verdad, lo juro!

\- Algo no cuadra.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Killua?

El Zoldyck tomo a la joven entre sus brazos, acción muy inusual en su proceder.

\- Esta chica es ciega, ¿Qué podrían querer hacer con ella?

Por donde mirara, este no era sitio para una niña de sus características. ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Si la trajeron las hormigas para comérsela, debería estar muerta y en cambio esta ilesa. ¿Acaso seria...?

\- Me la llevare. Gon, tu encárgate del secretario. A Kurapika le encantara saber esto.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Lejos del Palacio del Líder Supremo**_

 _ **Surcando los cielos**_

\- Es increíblemente rápida.

\- Si no lo fuera, no sería un verdadero desafío.

Silva estuvo de acuerdo, calculando la distancia y velocidad a la que iba el dragón con la rapidez del gato mutante que los perseguía. Ni sus grandiosas esferas de energía hacían flaquear a Pitou -que recibió algunas por roce- y seguía persistiendo.

Sí, Neferpitou tomo la brutal decisión de ir tras los dragones de Zeno Zoldyck.

Y estaba furiosa.

\- ¡Señorita Neferpitou!- chillaba Komugi, al lado de nada menos que de Palm Silberia, la creación de su hermano Pouf, ambas atrapadas en una prisión hecha de dragones.

¡Maldito, esto has logrado! Palm debió haber encontrado a Komugi y como ella operaba bajo las órdenes de Pouf, sin lugar a dudas, él y los intrusos se pusieron de acuerdo para fastidiarla...por amor al Rey, si lo volvía a ver le cortaría un ala.

Su nariz picaba, una inquietante sensación comenzaba a molestarle, eso y que Silva le lanzaba bolas destructivas de pasada, el padre usaba látigos de transformación conjunto a los gritos de Komugi pidiendo ayuda...Algo estaba terriblemente errado, no sabía que era, sin embargo, todo lo que Pitou podía pensar era salvar a Komugi, destrozar al enemigo y volver con el Rey inmediatamente. Tenía que seguir adelante.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, un campo de En desconocido se expandió a su alrededor y los dragones que perseguía descendieron, a la tierra.

Pitou sudo frió, no. No.

¿Esto era-? No puede ser.

\- Una jaula.

Conque la atraparon en una jaula hecha de Nen de Emisores; cayó en una trampa. A decir verdad, la novedad le era indiferente, se haría cargo de eso después de cargarse a los hombres de cabello blanco.

No se molestó en luchar en serio, solo pretendía acercarse a Komugi lo suficiente para poder agarrarla. Ella no tenía por qué estar allí, no debía.

Silva quedo impresionado con la gata hormiga y Zeno, por un mini segundo, mostró dudas.

Durante la lucha, Pitou extendió su garra hacia Komugi, movimiento que Silva aprovecho para aplastarle el brazo derecho, fallando en darle a la cabeza. La ojicarmin ni siquiera sintió dolor; estaba enfocada en la humana.

\- ¡Mi reina!

Se dice que ni las fieras abandonan a sus crías, que el instinto supera la razón. Que una madre ve su reflejo en su retoño.

Pitou vio a Komugi y no tuvo duda alguna.

Se detuvo. Bajo la garra y se mordió los labios, oscureciendo su mirar. Su aura hizo que Silva se alejara antes que la energía de Neferpitou le quemara.

\- Se dio cuenta- siseo Zeno, tenso- ¡Váyanse!

La mujer de azul fue liberada y corrió hacia Komugi, que temblaba cual hoja.

\- ¡Vámonos, cariño, levántate!

Neferpitou levanto la vista y observo hacia arriba.

El cielo quedo opacado por diminutas y largas tiras de Nen, a una extensión de veinticinco metros y fuera de ella, una ilusión montañosa se levantó. Podía oír máquinas tomando posición y pasos de pies humanos más allá de esa enredadera, cual calabozo. ¿Que se creían que era? Un verdadero felino se deja atrapar fácilmente.

Komugi y Palm se esfumaron como humo, alguien se las habrá llevado con teletransportacion.

\- Oh, ha llegado el paquete.

Fuera de los límites del encierro, Pitou oyó voces sin rostro detrás de la tranquila imagen despejada de la pradera.

\- ¡Pero quien es esta! ¿Dónde está el Rey Hormiga?

\- ¿No es el Rey? Cielos, ¿Qué habrá pasado?... No me mire de ese modo, Botobai-san, esto no lo planee. Yo también estoy muy confundido.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

\- Tal vez nuestro presidente se llevó al Rey Hormiga a otro lado para jugar solos- Razono Pariston, como si nada- Nunca le ha ido bien haciendo caso a los planes, ¡Era de esperarse!

\- Por todos los cielos...- murmuro el Zodiaco Dragón, aterrado ante el nivel de ira de la primera guardia real.

\- ¡Cuánto poder, está lleno de malicia! Botobai-san, ¿Ve que valió esperar, después de todo? ¡Ahora que empiece la función!

Pitou no oía a Pariston, no oía a los Zoldyck, no oía a esa falsificación de Komugi preguntándose que hizo mal. Dejo de escuchar, no quería escuchar nada. Estaba harta.

\- ¡Comando del Dragón!

Un número de humanos vestidos en uniforme, fornidos y visiblemente preparados para todo hizo su entrada; eran el escuadrón de Botobai Gigante.

Silva observo a Pitou en silencio, coincidiendo con su padre en un solo pensamiento: _"Vencerla no vale lo que nos pagaron"_ , tomando posiciones de combate al ver a la hormiga gato estirar los brazos y poner una mirada de gran desprecio.

\- Creo que tendremos muchos problemas con ella pero bueno- Pariston apareció entre los Emisores que crearon la jaula, dándoles ánimos con su siniestro humor- Es un sacrificio que debemos aceptar, ¡Dennos un gran espectáculo, gente, uno que nadie olvide!

El último hilo de la paciencia de Pitou se cortó en su cabeza y llamo a su mejor técnica de autodefensa.

\- Terpsichora…Excede tus límites, ¡Y baila!

.

* * *

.

 _ **La noche aun es fresca y el escuadrón Jabalí sigue adelante con sus propios planes en el jardín del palacio real. O lo que queda de él.**_

Ni de chiste, Bizzet se esperaba ser parte de esto.

\- Exacto, secretario- Finalizo Kurapika- Si nos otorga esos documentos, lo dejaremos en libertad.

\- Eeh, pues...si lo quieren, los tengo en mi oficina. En el segundo cajón, aquí- De sus bolsillos saco una llave que Ponzu cogió inmediatamente y corrió al buró- Tomen lo que quieran, ya no me interesa.

\- Exacto, porque si los altos mandos descubren que sigue vivo lo mataran- pico el ex mercenario, mordaz- Para esconder la verdad del Estado.

\- No juegues con sus nervios, Killua. Señor secretario, hemos convenido un trato que espero respete y que con esa llave obtengamos lo que nos interesa.

\- Sí, sí, quédense con todo pero déjenme ir, se los ruego.

\- Puede huir por allá- señalo Pokkle, estudiando un mapa de la república- Encontrara una zona rural en unos, probablemente, quince kilómetros.

\- ¡Quince kilómetros!

\- Tome, para cubrirse del frió- Con amabilidad, Gon le presto un saco que encontró.

\- Gracias, niño... bueno, gracias a todos también, ustedes me salvaron…, supongo.

\- No necesita agradecernos, si hemos hecho un trueque no hace falta- fraseo Kurapika, elocuente como político.

Cuando Ponzu regreso con una carpeta llena de archivos, Kurapika la reviso rápidamente y a conciencia para confirmar su autenticidad.

\- Sí, aquí están la firma del auténtico Líder Supremo y su sello- le pidió a Ponzu que guardara los documentos en su mochila- Su firma, secretario, por si acaso.

\- ¿Cómo la quieren?

\- Lo bastante clara para copiarla.

Sin oponerse ni preguntar, Bizzet trazo su firma en lo que sería la última vez que lo haría. Para el, todo se había acabado. Ni haber sobrevivido a esos monstruos le daría ventaja si el gobierno lo descubría, debía fugarse inmediatamente.

Vivió una pesadilla, hasta le quitaron su edén del amor. Pensó que esa gata lo mataría cuando lo encontró en su oficina, apenas sobreviviendo de los derrumbes, en cambio le dejo a mano a una tierna jovencita, que aunque luciera enferma tenía una linda figura. A él no le gustaban muy jóvenes e igualmente no tuvo la oportunidad de aprovecharse porque Neferpitou le advirtió que no le cortaba la cabeza porque aún era útil para los planes de Meruem pero que le rajaría el escroto si osaba intentar algo con Komugi.

\- Aquí tienes- le tendió la hoja con su firma más grande a Kurapika, cuya juventud destacaba al igual que su seria actitud; iba entre sus preferencias, buenas caderas y piernas atléticas, lástima que por delante no estuviera muy crecida.

\- Señor estadista, siga con esa mirada lasciva y le arranco los ojos.

\- ¡Aah, lo siento muchísimo! No sabía que era tu chica.

\- ¡No soy una chica!

\- Pero si eres mío.

Al Kuruta le subieron los colores, haciendo reír al niño.

\- Como sea, ¿Qué haremos con ella?- Pokkle corto la tensión con esa pregunta, refiriéndose a Komugi.

\- Oh, ella- Kurapika observo a la joven, previamente revisada por Ponzu- Esperemos a los refuerzos.

\- ¿Se la dejaremos a Knov y los demás?

\- Sí, vamos a esperarlos. Hace rato que no aparecen, que raro.

\- ¿Sera porque no queda nada que buscar?- Suspiro Pokkle- A esta hora, deben estar haciendo otras cosas. Nosotros también, ¿No hemos terminado nuestra parte del trabajo? Deberíamos ir donde los heridos para ver que más hacer, aquí no hay nada. Ni siquiera los otros dos Guardias Reales han aparecido.

\- Buen punto. La zona enemiga se ha calmado. Deberíamos dividirnos para investigar alrededor mientras uno cuida de la chica. ¿Comandante Freecs? Esperamos sus órdenes.

\- Si lo recomienda el estratega, yo estoy de acuerdo- contesto Gon, pese a que todos sabían que le costaba dejar las cosas así.

\- ¿Qué clase de niños son ustedes?- Al secretario lo impresiono el desenvolvimiento de estos chicos.

\- Usted váyase- El albino lo empujo con un toque de electricidad para asustarlo- ¡Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie!, ¿Me oyó? Si me entero que soltó la lengua, se la corto.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, el secretario se abrigo y corrió despavorido a la dirección que Pokkle señalo con anterioridad.

\- Das miedo, más por ser tú que por ser un Zoldyck, ¿sabías?- Comento Pokkle, sin saber si reír o no.

\- No me halagues, flecha torcida.

\- Bien, chicos, prosigamos- Guio Kurapika, a lo que el escuadrón dividió sus tareas una vez más.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Ubicación: Afuera del palacio**_

 _ **Tiempo: 5:55 a.m.**_

 _ **El escuadrón Freecs es el primer testigo de algo extraordinario.**_

Lo que nadie se esperaba, ni siquiera el escuadrón de Morel que se enteró por radio, lo que acabo por suceder. Nadie, en absoluto nadie, se imaginó que fuera a pasar algo semejante.

Kurapika no se lo podía creer.

Gon quedo mudo del asombro.

Killua se froto los ojos, para ver mejor este absurdo.

Pokkle grito de alegría y Ponzu lo abrazo eufórica.

Las nubes grises se despejaban para dar lugar al amanecer, un vistazo al Sol que contrastaba con las gigantescas y ruidosas aeronaves, cuyos logos de la Asociación Hunter resplandecían bajo la luz solar.

\- ¡Reporte, reporte!

La chillona voz de la Zodiaco Conejo estaba que sacudía los tímpanos, a través de los altavoces de las docenas y docenas de aeronaves que surcaban los mares de nubes.

\- ¡La guerra acabo, la guerra acabo! ¡La Humanidad ha vencido!

A partir de la radio, Piyon gritaba y aplaudía feliz por el desenlace de la guerra que, basándose en lo general que sonaba, era también transmitido a todo el mundo.

Killua y Kurapika se miraron al mismo tiempo, aturdidos.

\- ¿Se...?

\- ...Termino.

\- ¿Realmente se ha acabado?- cuestiono Kurapika, sin ceder fácil a la emoción.

\- ¿Esto significa la libertad?- Killua extendió sus brazos, que veía el cielo como el fondo de una película de aviones.

Tan pronto entendió el anuncio de Piyon, Gon sonrió a gusto, aunque él no cantaría victoria hasta vencer a Neferpitou, no quería que nadie más se hiciera cargo de ella.

\- Kurapika, dime, ¿Piensas que,-?

A tiempo, Killua le tapó la boca a su mejor amigo para que no hiciera preguntas innecesarias. De lejos, Kurapika era el único cínico al respecto. Hacerle muchas preguntas acumularía más estrés a su cabeza.

\- Ahora no- le susurro a Gon, quien afortunadamente capto la indirecta y no insistió.

Acto seguido, Killua busco sacar al rubio de su ensimismamiento.

\- Deja de pensarlo tanto. Hemos ganado por ahora, ¿o no?

\- Entre ganar una guerra y ganar una batalla hay un abismo de diferencia.

\- ¿Quién hablo de ganar por ganar? Hicimos lo que pudimos, si lo hicimos bien o mal lo juzgaran otros.

\- ¿Esto te satisface, Zoldyck?

\- Señor estratega, ¿No está feliz? Hasta ahora, todo le ha ido a pedir de boca- le sonrío de lado, ladino- ¿No es cierto?

\- Siendo así, entonces…

De imprevisto, Kurapika suspira resignado y lo toma de la mano, sus dedos chispean entre sí.

\- Ha valido la pena llegar a ver este nuevo día con ustedes, mis amigos- susurro al cielo, obviando las caras alegres de todos. Miro hacia Killua, que lo veía expectante- Y contigo, es lo más precioso que recordare de hoy.

Killua se ruborizo y apretó su mano, coincidiendo.

.

* * *

.

 _Nota de Autora:_ ¿Realmente acabo la guerra? Nah, no conmigo. Pero para los hunter, oficialmente sí.

Aún quedan muchos asuntos que tratar, personajes que ajustar, decisiones y sentimientos para desarrollar, ¡mucho más!, siéntase libres de dejar sus comentarios con respecto al futuro del fic que entro en su etapa final.

La próxima Sección de Preguntas y Respuestas será la última, aprovechen.

Gracias infinitas a quienes siguen esta historia, están leyendo esto y continúan ahí.

Nos leemos pronto, Lugarth3.


	34. Desencuentros

Capítulo 30

 _ **Desencuentros**_

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Al fin!- celebraba la química, con lágrimas en los ojos- Pokkle, ¿Ves lo mismo que yo? ¿No es un sueño?

\- El sueño se hizo realidad- Él le quito las lágrimas del rostro con gentileza- Como el mío. Eres mi sueño, Ponzu.

En respuesta, ella lo agarro de los cachetes y le planto un fogoso beso en los labios.

\- Alguien fotografié eso, quedara para la historia- aplaudió Izunavi.

\- Aun debemos buscar heridos- recordó el cazador Satotz.

\- Y contar a nuestros muertos, que mal- dijo un recién llegado, llamado Goreinu, el segundo al mando después de Tsezguerra.

Poco a poco, los portales de Knov se manifestaron a la redonda y de estos aparecieron algunos cazadores para ver como quedo el campo de batalla, ayudar si era necesario y confirmar si este final era verdaderamente real.

Para todos fue la decisión correcta, excepto para Killua que tenía el presentimiento de que su estratega se lo estaba tomando muy personal.

\- Cuídenla bien- mando el rubio, serio.

\- No esperaba que hicieran algo así- Dijo un cazador doctor, siéndole otorgada a la desmayada Komugi de mano de Kurapika.

\- ¿Lo dice porque se supone que somos los malos de la película?- pico Killua, cayendo como yunque en la charla.

\- A decir verdad, sí. Niño blanco, ¿No eres del Pueblo de los Malditos?

\- Basta de referencias. Tome a la chica y váyase.

El medico obedeció, poniendo a la jugadora en una camilla junto a otros heridos.

\- ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Kurapika dejo de vigilar a Komugi, dándose cuenta que su compañero de ojos azules lo miraba curioso.

\- ¿Me preguntas porque la ayude? Quizás fue porque tengo, ¿Cuál es la palabra? Ah, sí, caridad.

\- Siempre te sobreexiges por pensar las cosas bien y eso que hace poco tenías todas las razones del mundo para estar estresado.

Killua le enseño su mano, sus dedos los subía a medida que terminaba una oración.

\- Desde que nos convertimos en soldados involuntarios, tuviste que soportar cuidarle la espalda a tu rival y encima descubrir que estaba embarazada. Nuestro comandante fue asesinado y te volviste el cerebro principal, ayudando a nuestro guía perdido en su sed de venganza, montando intrigas y planes para todos,...A ver, ¿Qué más? Te pusiste de malas cuando amenazaron de muerte al moribundo Gon y a mí, por quien caíste completamente enamorado, a cambio tu enemiga se te escapo y perdiste tu última muda de ropa limpia. Pese a todo, tuviste tiempo para pensar en una estrategia en la que todos saliéramos bien librados después de la guerra… Nada mal para ser parte de un "escuadrón suicida", ¿no?

El rostro de Kurapika ardió del bochorno. Él era más que consiente de sus problemas personales pero que Killua tuviera el descaro de recordárselos después de todo lo que pasaron era desalentador.

\- ¿Hacía falta que me dieras un resumen?

\- Seme sincero, ¿Por qué se la dejaste a la Asociación?

\- Ella me recordó a un amigo. Tuve un amigo hace mucho tiempo. Era de mi tribu, se llamaba Pairo y era ciego como esa mujer.

El Zoldyck abandono todo intento de aprovecharse de la situación. Ese tono infeliz, la mirada apagada, el énfasis en el "era" se lo decía todo.

\- No lo "pensé bien", sé que "hice bien"- Volvió en sí mismo, tenaz- Esa muchacha debe ser protegida, esta guerra se lo debe.

\- Ahora entiendo todo.

\- ¿Mis razones son muy emocionales para ti?

\- No, me alegra que todavía conserves algo puro en tu memoria. Además es el momento perfecto para fugarnos, ¿No crees?- Dijo de súbito, al temer que la conversación se volviera sentimental.

\- Aún no, nos quedan un par de cosas por hacer.

\- Priorizando el trabajo como siempre, por eso eres nuestro estratega y me atrevo a decir que el mejor de todos.

\- Tú también eres el mejor en tu área.

\- ¿En lanzar dados electrificados y arrancar órganos con mis lindas garras?

\- A parte- Killua sintió que le tocaban el cuello y subió la cabeza, encontrándose con el color titanio- Has hecho que mi cadena pese menos.

\- ¿Cómo hice eso?

\- Aun entregando el corazón a una maldición, cuando te veo no hay dolor ni amargura. A veces me pregunto si es mío porque… Mis latidos solo responden a ti.

El blondo se inclinó hacia sus labios y Killua cerró los ojos, con los nervios de saber que el próximo acto sería el verdadero inicio de su relación.

\- Beso, beso- Tarareaba Ponzu.

\- ¿Porque siempre se llevan la atención?- Critico Palm, arañándose el brazo, recordando a su antigua personalidad histérica. Knov se acomodó los lentes lo más casual posible.

\- A mí no me molesta, yo ya lo sabía- Decía Gon, tranquilo- Ustedes no lo saben porque estaba oscuro en la cueva pero yo los vi cuando-

Killua hizo de su mano un puño y amenazo a todos con él.

\- ¡¿Cuándo dejaran de interrumpirnos, metiches?!

El tercer Zoldyck no escatimo en malas miradas para los curiosos, a lo que Kurapika lo soltó y se dio la vuelta con las manos en la frente.

El sol emergía reinante por el horizonte y era una vista perfecta para contemplar después de una dura batalla.

\- ¿Te esperabas este destino cuando nos trajeron aquí?

\- No soy adivino, solo calcule posibilidades.

\- Sé que al principio me rehusé, dude mucho porque estaba asustado... Ahora, quiero seguir adelante.

\- Ponzu te ha influido bien, ya veo. Has madurado mucho en poco tiempo.

\- No, no me digas que madure. Yo avance porque estabas conmigo, Kurapika. Si no fuera porque tú me convenciste de venir, jamás habría vivido nada de esto. Ni siquiera una parte.

\- Has hecho un gran aporte, Pokkle. Estoy agradecido contigo, porque para seguirme primero debiste confiar en mí.

\- Creo que he redefinido lo que significa "valor" en mi diccionario. ¿Y en el tuyo? Seguro es muy grande.

\- He agregado una nueva palabra- Pokkle le miro intrigado- Algo que nunca tuve. _Esperanza._ Trabajamos y sobrevivimos a base de ella. Una sola palabra que nos engloba a todos nosotros, porque este es uno de los verdaderos sentimientos que representan a la humanidad.

Pokkle estuvo de acuerdo, contento por ese pensamiento que jamás se habría imaginado oír del vengador durante su tiempo en prisión.

\- No, no. ¡Ya no tienes derecho, deja de interferir con la sintonía! Estoy al aire.

\- Solo será por un momento, Piyon, quisiera compartir algo con nuestros supervivientes.

Una nueva voz, vibrante y fastidiosa, sonó a partir de los parlantes.

\- ¡Bajen sus armas y vean el resplandeciente cielo, escuadrones del Zodiaco! Gracias a ustedes, todo esto. ¡Todo!, fue posible… Caray, casi lo olvido. Repórtese el escuadrón Freecs, alias Jabalí, al refugio de Peijing inmediatamente. Es todo, gracias.

\- Pretencioso, solo querías decir eso.

Las quejas de Piyon se mezclaron entre otras voces, sin duda de los Zodiacos en el otro lado del mundo.

\- ¿Ese quién era…?- Pokkle se rasco el mentón.

\- ¡La rata!- grito Ponzu, tanto de desagrado como de miedo.

\- ¿El señor Pariston?- Adivino Gon, que había escuchado hablar mucho de él y no precisamente bien- Me pregunto qué querrá.

\- Curioso que nos llame exclusivamente a nosotros, ¿Nos conoce?- Analizo Kurapika, que siempre veía una trampa en todo y en este caso, con la Rata de la Asociación había que ser extra precavido.

\- Demonios- escupió Killua de mala gana- No acabamos de relajarnos y nos quieren seguir fastidiando, típico de él, es un explotador.

\- ¿Conoces al señor Pariston?- pregunto Gon, extrañado porque sonara de pésimo humor al mencionar al vice.

\- No me gusta que me mangoneen y menos cuando lo hacen desde la seguridad de su oficina.

\- ¿Dijo "Refugio de Peijing"?- Pokkle se puso a pensar- ¿El mismo sitio que Leorio nos dijo que estaría, para atender a los soldados?

\- Sí, allí mismo- confirmo el estratega, igualmente desconcertado- ¿Qué querrá de nosotros? Me intriga y no de buena manera.

\- Deberán ir- Intervino Knov, que dividía su atención en abrir y cerrar portales mientras oía al escuadrón- Pariston es nuestro superior y por ende, el suyo también. Quieran o no, hay que seguir sus órdenes.

\- Los compadezco- dijo Silberia, que ayudaba a su amado con su recién adquirida fuerza sobrehumana.

Ponzu se mordió los labios, nerviosa. Pokkle tampoco quería forzarla a ir a ningún lado. Killua apretó los puños en sus bolsillos, casi dejando salir sus uñas afiladas, un detalle que solo Gon noto mientras Kurapika pensaba en qué tipo de trama quería Pariston involucrarlos.

\- ¿Me los llevo, chicos?- Knov se ofreció.

\- ¡Un momento! Si mis amigos no están seguros… ¿No pretenden irse, verdad? Yo realmente quiero que me acompañen, que vayamos juntos, pero si no se sienten cómodos con esto…

\- ¡Gon, tramposo! No podemos tomar una decisión si nos pones esa cara de cachorrito triste.

\- Tampoco debería pedirlo- Kurapika hizo que los ojos de todos se desviaran hacia el- Comandante Freecs, seguimos siendo su equipo. Puede darnos la orden de seguirlo.

\- ¿Quieren que yo…decida por ustedes?

\- No te presiones, ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un tiempo aquí para que lo pienses?

A Gon podía no parecerle la gran cosa pero en realidad si lo era. Ir al refugio de Peijing, a donde Pariston les ordenaba acudir, sería como caer redondos a una trampa, porque una vez terminada la batalla era hora de volver a sus respectivos confinamientos. Eran criminales y eso pesaría sobre ellos incluso siendo héroes de guerra.

\- No creo que vaya a pensárselo mucho, Kurapika- le susurro el albino.

\- Lo sé, pero me dará tiempo a mí de pensarlo. Habrá que distraerlo mientras tanto.

\- El estratega al ataque, ni el comandante se salva- Se animó el asesino, volviendo con Gon- ¿Qué tal un paseo? Veamos lo que queda de este bonito paisaje para después olvidarlo por completo.

\- ¿Killua…?- Gon sintió que tiraban de su brazo- Nos estamos alejando del palacio.

\- ¡Vamos!- El ojiazul lo empujo aún más lejos; sus compañeros los siguieron con disimulo.

\- ¿Se van a pasear, todos juntos?- Knov tacho esto de ridículo- Menudo escuadrón.

\- Son chicos extraños, sí, pero no son malos. Si la Asociación pudiera valorar eso y darles una segunda oportunidad…

\- Eso no lo decidimos nosotros, Palm.

\- Lo sé. ¿Qué paso con el presidente? ¿El mando estas naves?

\- No. Tan pronto se hizo explotar, los Zodiacos emitieron la orden de traer toda la ayuda y refuerzos posibles.

Ante la expresión espantada de Palm, el transportador se enteró que no lo sabía.

\- ¿Explo…? ¡Ah! ¿Hablas de la Rosa de los Pobres? ¿El presidente la tenía?

\- Así es, fue una sorpresa para todos.

\- ¡El chico tenía razón!

\- ¿"El chico tenía razón"?

\- El rubio, quiero decir Kurapika. Cuando lo dijo, no me lo creí. El insinuó que el presidente podía tener la bomba consigo para detonarla cuando el rey Meruem le diera problemas. También dijo que solo usaría ese recurso en una única oportunidad: cuando el Rey lo superara y estuviera a punto de tocarlo la Muerte. Si eso sucedía, su única opción sería llevarse al rey con él pero para lograrlo la Rosa debía estar a su alcance. En otras palabras, era factible que la escondiera implándosela en su cuerpo… Kurapika suponía que el presidente Netero usaría su propia muerte como garantía para activar la Rosa maldita…eso fue lo que paso, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Cómo…como pudo pensar en todo eso? ¿Ese chico descubrió el plan del presidente?

Sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, un impresionado Knov vio como Palm le sonreía graciosa.

\- ¿Te sorprende?- Palm se abrazó a sí misma, viendo al escuadrón Freecs de lejos- A mí no, los amigos de Gon son seres únicos.

.

* * *

.

Al principio, creyó que se trataba de una mala jugada de su mente.

Pensó lo mismo cuando vio a Kaito moribundo y convertido en un esclavo de Pitou. Todo lo que estaba viendo debía ser mentira. Una detestable y horrible mentira. Como sucedió con Kite, esta vez tampoco lo fue. Antes de siquiera quererlo, sus pies salieron a correr.

\- ¡Gon!, ¿A dónde vas?

Sus amigos no entendieron su brote de adrenalina.

El joven comandante corrió con todas sus fuerzas para caer de rodillas frente a lo que había visto a distancia, hundir las manos en la arena y empezar a cavar hasta alcanzar un retazo de color que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar.

Al terminar de echar arena, el miedo se revelo en sus ojos, paralizándole el corazón.

\- No...No, no puede ser.

\- Gon, no corras tan de…, ¡Por Chucky!

Todos llegaron a la escena y quedaron conmocionados.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí?- Ponzu camino hacia atrás, perturbada ante el cadáver desenterrado que daba más miedo que los otros- ¿Eso es maquillaje?

\- Se parece al Mago Hisoka, ¿O es idea mía?

\- El mismo- contesto Killua a las suposiciones de Pokkle, haciéndolo sudar la gorda- Debió ser golpeado por el geiser Nen de antes, estamos donde detono.

\- Hisoka- susurro Gon, tenso. No se atrevía a tocarlo, lucia demasiado frágil- No tú también, esto es demasiado.

\- ¿Lo conoces?- Kurapika temió que le dijera que sí.

\- Una vez lo visite en su celda, por favor, chicos, llevémoslo con Leorio. ¡Necesita asistencia médica!

\- Párale, ¿No ves que esta…?- Killua quedo atónito al ver los ojos marrones, aguantándose las ganas de llorar- Gon, ¿Es en serio?

El Kuruta no necesitaba buscar signos vitales para saber que el hombre hundido en la arena estaba destrozado físicamente. No veía al tercer guardia por ningún lado, ¿Venció a Hisoka y luego lo mato? Ya era hora, su adicción a las peleas tenía que cobrarle fractura tarde o temprano. Youpi le habrá dado la pelea de su vida.

\- No respira. ¡Vamos al refugio!¡Rápido, saquémoslo de aquí!

\- No hay caso, Gon, es tarde para él. Pienso que primero debemos…

\- Yo podría llevarlo- Se ofreció Killua, dejando boquiabiertos a todos- Pero no luce bien para cargarlo- Se agacho y busco por dónde agarrar al Mago, sin favorables resultados- Esto es malo, si lo toco se le desprenderá algo. Habrá que tener cuidado.

\- ¿Y a este, que bicho le pico?- exclamo Ponzu.

\- Déjenlo ya, ¡Está muerto!- Sentencio Kurapika, sin entender por qué las gentilezas con el hombre de las cartas. ¿Que se traían los niños con ese psicópata?

\- ¡No digas eso!

El potenciado grito de Gon, acompaño de sus brillantes ojos a causa de las lágrimas que se esforzaba por reprimir dejo paralizados hasta al propio Killua.

\- No puede…él no puede morir, no así. Se los pido, hay que ayudarlo. ¡Tenemos que ir con un doctor, ya mismo!

El Kuruta estuvo a punto de diferir para hacer entrar en razón a Gon cuando Killua se puso del lado del moreno.

\- ¿Están chalados? ¿Qué les pasa a los dos?

\- Kurapika, amigo, di algo.

\- No los entiendo tampoco pero, si es lo que el comandante quiere,...

\- Gracias- gimoteo Gon.

\- Iré por el transportador- aviso Killua, dejándolos para buscar a Knov.

Solo Killua conocía la importancia de Hisoka dentro de los confusos y turbulentos sentimientos de Gon. Desde esa pequeña conversación en el monte lo sospechaba y ahora podía confirmarlo: su mejor amigo estaba enamorado y de nada menos que del Mago más letal del mundo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- ¡Apuren con el agua caliente!

\- Más toallas, necesitamos toallas y algodón.

\- ¿Nadie piensa en la comida para esta pobre gente?

\- ¡De eso me encargo yo!- Menchi, la Cazadora Gourmet, saco a relucir las cuchillas de su cinturón- Más allá del bosque hay especias que podemos usar y carne caminando, ¡Quien se atreva que me siga!

\- Me gustaría encontrar cerdo- Deseo su colega Buhara, de gran barriga y gran apetito- ¿Habrá Gran Pisotón por aquí?

Todos estaban alborotados.

Las campanas sonaban sin pausa para pedir apoyo y los teléfonos con línea estaban siendo usados sin descanso por los autorizados de la Asociación Hunter.

Todos tenían un trabajo pero el más pesado lo tenía Leorio, que se desplazaba entre varias habitaciones y camillas con todo el servicio médico a sus órdenes.

\- ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Examínenlos!

\- ¿Y eso?

 _\- Ultrasonido._

Hasta ahora, el mejor talento de Leorio y el que usaba para examinar cuerpos tenia de nombre " _Ultrasonido_ ", una habilidad que se emite a través de la palpación. Al tocar a una persona, Leorio libera su aura en forma de pulsos para detectar organismos o anormalidades en el cuerpo que toca. Aunque requiriera alto conocimiento médico para analizar al completo, Leorio suponía que su estudio a medias en enfermería le serviría para descartar superficialidades. Dejaba a los profesionales las tareas que él no podía realizar y de las cuales no estaba seguro de ejecutar a tiempo.

Por anormal que sonase, él estaba a cargo de un numeroso equipo médico enviado por la Zodiaco Cheadle, ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar de los gritos y su facha poco fiable, Leorio fue el primer voluntario en tratar a los heridos, los hipnotizados y próximos a la muerte con una amabilidad admirable.

El recién llegado escuadrón médico estaba fastidiado porque un torpe y malhablado aprendiz los mandara como si fuera su jefe pero nada podían hacer cuando la gran mayoría de soldados insistían en ser atendidos por Leorio.

Hasta los Kiriko, que regresaron de su última misión y sufrieron daños, preferían colaborar con Leorio que con cualquier otro.

\- ¡Ese fulano ni siquiera es doctor, es solo un estudiante!

\- Podrá ser, pero fue el primero que nos atendió y estuvo con nosotros durante lo peor, y querremos que siga siendo el único.

\- Si tanto querían ayudar, ¿Por qué no llegaron antes, escuadrón de amparo inútil?

\- Ya, ya, debemos dividir a los heridos de los comatosos. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Ayuden si para eso vinieron.

\- Los ciudadanos hipnotizados han sido procesados, tienen mareos y obvios signos de desorientación. Fuera de eso, están ilesos y en condiciones óptimas.

\- Bien hecho. Los trasladaremos a la capital, tan pronto vuelva el camión.

\- También moveremos a los lesionados a otro cuarto, porque han sobrepasado la capacidad- Mando Tsezguerra, ya completamente metido en su papel de apoyo- Insisto en que los soldados en mejor estado de salud se instalan en los pisos superiores, luego de ubicar a los enfermos y pacientes críticos.

\- ¿Sabe cuántos cuartos hay, para distribuirlos mejor?

\- Doscientos. También hay un establo, donde procederemos a guardar los cadáveres.

\- Siempre tan sensible, comandante- dijo Goreinu, otro cazador Jackpot, más tolerante y gentil.

\- Soy razonable- Tsezguerra miro de reojo a los diferentes escuadrones repartidos por el castillo, algunos demostraban tener un cierto nivel de lealtad al acompañar a sus caídos mientras otros desertaban, abandónalos a su suerte- Siguen siendo escoria. Van a buscar escaparse, lo apuesto.

\- ¿No es obvio?- Su jefe parpadeo confundido- No lo malinterprete. Pienso que solo por hoy estos "soldados" deberían poder respirar aire fresco con calma. He oído que muchos aceptaron luchar solo para tener la chance de escapar.

\- Siguen siendo criminales.

\- Usted es muy rígido de pensamiento. ¿No ha conocido a ningún "criminal" que actuó como un "soldado" en todo este tiempo?

A Tsezguerra le dio un tic nervioso, ni de chiste iba a confesar que unos pubertos lo forzaron a ver las cosas de otra manera.

\- Algún día, alguien va a hacer que cambie su opinión sobre la gente.

\- Haz tu trabajo y déjate de tonterías.

\- ¡Ayuda!

Con el sudor de un corredor y los nervios de una hoja, Gon Freecs apareció en el salón principal y Tsezguerra agradeció no tener nada en la boca, si no lo hubiera escupido de la impresión.

\- ¡Leorio, ayuda! ¿Dónde estás?

\- Gon, basta, hacer un escándalo cuando ya nos dijeron que no hay espera...

Gon renegó la mano con la que su amigo quería consolarle, doliéndole a este su rechazo.

\- No es cierto, sé que hay esperanza.

\- ¡Asimílalo! Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, ni tú ni Leorio ni nadie.

\- Voy a seguir buscando como despertarlo.

Killua Zoldyck se enfadó, saltándole una vena de ira en la frente.

\- ¡Idiota, ve la realidad! ¡Está muerto, es claramente obvio!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Porque soy idiota quiero confirmar lo que es obvio!

Del mismo pasillo, llegaron Kurapika Kuruta y la pareja conformada por el arquero Pokkle y la química bióloga Ponzu.

\- Chicos, por favor…Gon, no sé porque te importa tanto pero debes entender, esto es la guerra, lo has visto muchas veces, lo has vivido…

\- Precisamente por eso, ¡no quiero volverlo a sentir!- Los ojos chocolate de Gon se humedecieron- ¡Me niego a aceptar que lo vencieron, no me lo creo!

\- ¿De qué conoce Gon al Mago?- le pregunto Pokkle a Killua.

\- Aunque te lo dijera, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

\- Sí que conoce gente rara, ¿eh?- opino Ponzu, en voz alta.

Kurapika prefirió reservarse comentarios, optando por tranquilizar a su comandante primero.

\- Solo les pido que me ayuden, todo esto es un gran error, Hisoka no debe ir a la morgue.

\- No puedes cambiar eso. Oíste a los médicos, Hisoka Morrow ha fallecido.

El niño renegó con la cabeza, inflexible. Esto sería difícil.

\- No sé qué tipo de relación tuviste con el- _"Y la verdad tampoco quisiera saberlo",_ pensó Kurapika para si- Pero está fuera de nuestros límites, Hisoka no puede quedarse entre los heridos y van a llevarlo a donde tiene que estar, no insistas más.

Como si la casualidad estuviera en contra de Kurapika, Leorio Paladiknight los encontró.

\- ¿Que paso, porque gritan?

\- ¡Leorio, que te encuentro, ayuda a Hisoka, por favor!

\- No hablaras de ese rarito colorido de mirada perversa, ¿O sí?

\- Es el, ¡Trátalo pronto! Si pudieras operarlo o algo, no sé, se podría salvar...

\- ¿Que ha pasado?- Leorio se puso serio y mucho al intuir que el grupo de Gon no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa idea- ¿Hisoka… está muerto?

\- ¡No ha muerto, él vive! Debe estar vivo, lo sé. Por favor, debes ayudarlo.

\- Leorio, no cedas- Advirtió Kurapika, al ver que el doctor iba a ser influenciado por las suplicas del pelinegro- Gon, escúchame bien, si lo trajimos fue porque lo pediste con mucha vehemencia pero hasta aquí llegamos, no vamos a consentirte que sigas así.

El humor se volvió de concreto cuando Kurapika toco el límite de su paciencia. Como era de esperarse, Gon no quiso ceder y le cambio la cara de una bofeteada.

\- ¡Abre los ojos! Alguien como él no merece tu bondad- Gon persevero, sin retroceder ni un paso- Te prohíbo acercarte a ese hombre, ¿Me has oído?

Ponzu se tragó varias palabras ante la sorpresa, tanto o más que el resto que veía esta escena.

\- Vivo o muerto, Hisoka Morrow es un...

\- Eres tú quien tiene un problema con él. Siendo honesto, no me importa si crees que es bueno o malo para mí, ¡Hisoka me importa mucho! No me pidas que lo deje, no puedo,... no quiero perder a nadie más, no voy a repetir eso y a Hisoka aún le debo...

Para ser la primera vez le subían la voz, Kurapika no flaqueo aunque si se sintió un poco apenado. Se dejó llevar por los malos recuerdos que le traía el ex miembro cuatro de la Araña.

\- Discúlpame, Gon, no quise lastimarte o menospreciar tus sentimientos, solo me preocupo por ti.

\- Lo entiendo, en serio lo entiendo pero para mí…

Leorio creyó ser parte de un concurso de miradas intensas y silencios incomodos. Por fortuna, el que rompió el hielo fue Killua y no, no lanzando un típico sarcasmo de los suyos.

\- Ven, Gon, vamos afuera. A respirar aire, eso te hará bien.

No le dio tiempo a oponerse, llevándoselo hacia la salida y de esta al exterior, por supuesto que lo hizo a la fuerza. Tanta fuerza que Gon solo atino a disculparse con Kurapika en un tímido balbuceo.

\- Me pase- Se reprochó a sí mismo, cerrando el puño.

\- Te salió muy duro, sí, pero alguien tenía que decírselo, amigo.

\- Algo esconden esos dos- Ponzu estaba impresionada por el cambio de los eventos.

\- ¿Alguien me explica lo que acaba de pasar?- Quiso saber Leorio, muy perdido.

\- Larga historia- contesto el estratega, evasivo. A los pocos segundos se encontró con otra cara familiar entre los refugiados- ¿Usted también? ¿Justo aquí?

\- Ni que fuera a dejarles toda la diversión, escuadrón Jabalí.

Ponzu dio un brinco al reconocer al hombre que venía hacia ellos, acompañado de un sujeto vestido en un pesado sobretodo que le cubría gran parte del cuerpo.

\- Si llego tan lejos, supongo que es porque cumplió con el trabajo que le encargue- dijo Kurapika, con cierto desagrado.

\- ¡Y lo que me costó! La próxima no me dejes tareas tan molestas, no estoy para vigilar cuevas.

\- Hola, señor Bilont- saludo Pokkle, cohibido por volvérselo a encontrar- ¿Que ha estado haciendo?

\- Atrapando al Bombardero- Bilont se golpeó el pecho, victorioso.

Los jóvenes no entendieron porque lo hizo, como tampoco habrían podido adivinar que el asesino de las tijeras se había librado de la bomba de Genthru, que a esta hora se encontraba inconsciente en un cuarto junto a sus amigos.

\- El también. Se llama Abengane, el exorcista.

\- ¿Permiten a un cazador renegado, que no participo de la invasión, quedarse por aquí? No lo veo herido- juzgo Kurapika al inspeccionar al hombre de arriba a abajo.

\- ¡Oye, si no estás lastimado ayuda a los que sí lo están!- reclamo Leorio, sin demora.

\- ¡Ya me exhibiste, señorito!

\- No tengo tiempo para esto, debo hablar con Gon y resol...- Intento ir donde los niños pero no pudo moverse un paso.

No supo cómo paso, que de la nada fue rodeado por varias personas que no conocía, junto a sus compañeros.

En medio del gentío, un hombre alto y calvo se jactaba de conocer a nuestros protagonistas.

\- ¡Sí que sí, son el escuadrón Jabalí! Ellos le tendieron una trampa magistral al Guardia Pouf y se salvaron de la Primer Guardia durante la invasión al palacio, ¡¿No son geniales?!

\- ¡Hanzo! ¿Cómo te enteras de esas cosas?- El arquero fue atrapado bajo el montón que se le vino encima y agarro la mano de Ponzu para no perderla- ¡¿Y porque se lo cuentas a todos?!

\- Muévanse, denme espacio- pidió Kurapika, hundido en una marea de curiosos y preguntones- Tengo que habla... ¡¿Dónde me están tocando?!

\- Cuidado con él, que da tremendos golpes- aviso Leorio, sobándose el cachete que aún le dolía desde la última vez que Kurapika le dejo en claro que no era nada frágil- Los veo ocupados, luego me cuentan las novedades. ¡Hasta luego!

\- ¡Oye, ayúdanos! ¿Quiénes son…? ¡Quítense de encima!

\- ¡Hey! No toquen a mi novia.

\- Lo sabía, ¡Mi amigo Pokkle es todo un galán!

\- ¿Los ayudamos, comandante Tsezguerra?

\- Déjalos, son sus minutos de fama. A no ser que quieras unirte a ellos, Goreinu.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? La verdad, no me parece que sean malos chicos cuando son agasajados así.

\- Si tan solo supieras…

.

* * *

.

Como no tenían permitido cruzar los límites del refugio, Killua se llevó al Intensificador a una pequeña zona del jardín por el que se exhibían figuras interesantes a base de helechos y arbustos, incluyendo una pequeña laguna donde los sapos saltaban de roca en roca.

De mala gana, Gon se sentó en la hierba con las rodillas al pecho.

\- ¿Tú me entiendes? Lo que yo siento...

\- Detente ahí, yo no sé lo que sientes, solo sé que debes detenerte un rato y pensarlo mejor.

Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, Killua sí sabía muy bien que decir, porque con el tiempo había llegado a entender que estar de lado de Gon no significaba exactamente darle la razón.

\- ¿Qué hay que pensar? Si opinas lo mismo que Kurapika, me da igual. ¡No dejare a Hisoka! Por más que me digan que no volverá a abrir los ojos, voy a continuar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque aún no ha acabado! Debo devolverle su placa, tengo que decirle muchas cosas, ¡Quiero que esté vivo porque…! Porque si lo pierdo me sentiré un inútil y el hueco en mi pecho se hará más grande. Si…si Hisoka muere, este dolor no parara.

Killua se tallo los ojos, suspirando pesadamente.

\- Sé que es raro, yo tampoco lo entiendo. No sé ni porque te lo digo.

\- ¿Tanto lo quieres?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hisoka, él te gusta.

Este silencio fue en serio aterrador. Los ojos de Gon estaban fijos en él, profundamente incrédulo. Aun después de un incómodo minuto cargado de tensión, Gon seguía sin entender nada.

\- A mí...Hisoka…gustar- Se perdió en esa palabra, en ese significado- ¿Hablas de gustar de gustar?

De repente, su amigo se rio. Gon arqueo una ceja, cada vez más confundido.

\- Tú eres más despistado que Kurapika. Los dos tienen eso en común, están tan metidos en sus cosas que no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Como un amigo que trata con paciencia al otro, volvió a reírse en su cara y Gon enrojeció.

Para cambiar el ambiente, Killua arrastro una de sus manos hacia atrás, trayéndose algo consigo, sorprendiendo a Gon cuando se lo mostro.

\- Una, ¿Caña de pescar?- A juzgar por la laguna que no era tan profunda, esa caña no pertenecía al patio- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

El albino puso su mejor cara de neko travieso.

\- Me la encontré en el cuarto de heridos.

\- ¡Killua, la robaste!

\- Ni que fueran a usarla, quédatela- Tiro la herramienta hacia Gon y este la agarro por reflejo- Si somos amigos debemos hacernos favores, ¿no?

Con dudas y un regaño sobre respetar propiedad ajena, Gon decidió quedarse con la caña hasta que lo reclamara su verdadero dueño, la examino; a comparación de la suya, esta era más pesada aunque mucho más simple, y estaba bien conservada.

\- ¡Espera un momento!- Gon reacciono tarde- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo te debo un favor?

Una vez más, Killua sonrió juguetón.

\- ¡Tengo miedo!- A Gon se le helo la sangre.

\- Que linda cara de asustado tienes- Killua le pasó su brazo por los hombros, juntando sus mejillas al sonreír cual gato de Cheshire- Déjame decirte que me debes muchos, muchos favores…

\- Killua, ¡Me embaucaste! Eres un gran amigo pero a veces, te abusas.

" _Gran amigo"._ El pálido rostro del ojiazul tomo un ligero color cereza al oír eso.

En represalia, lo empujo en dirección a la laguna pero el niño que respiraba de la naturaleza tenía gran equilibrio y no logro tocar el agua. Killua quiso intentarlo otra vez y Gon, anticipándose a esto, salto a su pecho para hacérselo a él y ambos empezaron una competencia de empujones, tocando el suelo y rodando entre sí, hasta que acabaron riéndose sin dejar de dar vueltas sobre la maleza.

Ninguno se enteró que estaban en la mira de ojos espías.

\- Shota... ¡Con Shota!- Biscuit Krueger se froto las mejillas con una boba sonrisa y el principio de una baba cayéndosele por los labios- ¡Estoy de suerte!

Una vez libre de acosadores, Ponzu paro su marcha para descansar cuando se encontró a la maestra, de rodillas frente un arbusto.

\- Hola, linda. ¿Qué miras?

\- ¡Boy Love! Son taaann lindos, ¡Mira tú también! ¿No es fantástico como se complementan? Un precioso zafiro y un diamante en bruto, ¡Que combinación, se ven perfectos juntos!

\- ¿Ellos?- Ponzu soltó una carcajada- No creo.

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

\- A ese le gustan mayores.

A Ponzu le asusto oírla dar quejidos y pregunto qué le pasaba; parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Biscuit echo humo de las orejas y alzo un puño en alto.

\- ¡Mucho mejor, adoro el shotacon!

.

* * *

.

El título _"Desencuentro"_ significa dos cosas: una reunión que no pudo concretarse o un encuentro que no cumplió con las expectativas. En este capítulo, aplica.


	35. Buscando en Peijing

Capítulo 31

 _ **Buscando en Peijing**_

.

* * *

.

Numerosas tropas buscaban en la cima de un desfiladero rocoso el escondite de Peijin: un castillo compuesto de altas torres y formidables muros, oculto en una zona boscosa. Adentro poseía arte histórico y un mundo de espacio abierto, además de gozar de servicio telefónico y operar una red de luz eléctrica en cada uno de sus doscientos cuartos funcionales.

Desde muy temprano, los portales de Knov transportaban a una larga lista de personas a este lugar. Algunos eran dejados después del pórtico enrejado, otros aparecían directamente en el interior y los más importantes acudían a los salones, dedicados al cuidado o descanso de los luchadores.

A partir de la entrada, se podía apreciar un bonito jardín conformado por dos kilómetros de flora y algunos árboles de roble antiguo. De no ser por los vigilantes que guiaban a los camiones que transportaban entre personas y suministros de emergencia, el patio sería mucho más agradable de ver.

Como solía ocurrir con la contemplación de la naturaleza, Killua quiso perderse en ella para evitar pensamientos negativos. Pero su amigo tenía otros planes y nada tenían que ver con relajarse un rato.

\- Si pudieras...- Empezó a decir, tocándose la punta de los dedos nerviosamente.

\- Okey, distraeré a Kurapika.

El albino se puso de pie de un salto, con gran naturalidad.

\- ¿Killua?- A Gon le sorprendió esto pero al mismo tiempo sonrió de pura alegría- ¿De verdad vas a ayu...?

\- ¡Te la cobrare después!- Apunto al pelinegro, con una mirada feroz- ¡Y muy caro!

\- Sí, me lo temía.

\- Anda, ve donde Hisoka- Killua ignoro su bobalicona sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos con indiferencia- Debieron llevarlo a los establos, ten cuidado.

\- ¡Gracias, amigo!

\- Aprovecha bien tú tiempo, mantendré ocupado a Kurapika tanto como pueda.

\- ¿Cómo lo harás?

\- Bueno- Killua se rasco la mejilla, disimulando su rubor- Tengo algunas ideas para entretenerlo.

\- ¡En serio te lo agradezco! Iré ahora mismo, ¿Me cubres?

\- Vale- Accedió, pensando que no había remedio, no importaba si Kurapika se lo prohibía, Gon ira tras el Mago de un modo u otro.

Al rato de separarse, busco a Kurapika y no le costó encontrarlo demasiado cerca de donde dejo a Gon, en medio de una acalorada discusión con el doctor Leorio.

\- ¡Todo se compra! El dinero mueve al mundo, ser cazador te hace automáticamente bienvenido en todos lados. Te vuelve importante.

\- ¡Te equivocas! Ser un cazador es mayor a cualquier beneficio que pudiera obtenerse de una tarjeta Hunter. Los cazadores son trabajadores de gran visión y grandes exploradores del mundo moderno, ¡No lo reduzcas a simples famosos con dinero!

\- Sí, famosos, todos son famosos porque tienen dinero.

\- ¡Ignorante!- Kurapika estaba indignado- ¿Te convertiste en cazador para ganar grandes sumas o para salvar vidas?

Leorio trago duro, no quería revelar eso para los curiosos que también oían el pleito.

\- Puedo hacer ambas cosas. ¡Porque soy un súper hombre!

Leorio subió los brazos al cielo, jactándose. Kurapika arqueo una ceja.

\- Oigo que eres un inculto, Leorio. Por lo que me tomare la gran molestia de repetirlo, lo que verdaderamente significa ser un cazador es...

\- Nunca estar aburrido- Killua intervino, poniéndose en medio de ambos. A Leorio le dio un empujoncito para que se alejara de su rubio y besara la pared- Señor estratega, Zoldyck se reporta.

\- ¿Qué haces, Killua? ¿Y porque me llamas "señor estratega"? Ya no estamos en zona de guerra.

\- ¿Ah, no?- Fingió sorprenderse para después acercarse a Kurapika con ojos resplandecientes- ¿Entonces dejamos de ser soldados?

\- ...Sí, eso creo- respondió, extrañado porque le pusiera esos ojos.

\- ¿O sea que somos libres?

\- Temporalmente sí, no entiendo tú...

\- Es todo lo que quería oír- Contento, agarro la mano del Kuruta- Vayamos juntos al comedor.

\- ¿Porque?- Articulo por inercia, sorprendido por la electricidad de su toque- ¿Qué tramas?

\- ¿Yo? Siendo el listo, deberías saberlo.

Oyendo a Leorio quejándose por el golpe que sufrió, Kurapika se esforzó por pensar en algo que justificara la actitud del chico, que jalaba fuerte de su muñeca.

\- ¿No sabes? Te doy una pista. Si somos libres, ¿No es tiempo de tener una cita como se debe?

\- ¡¿" _Cita"_?!- Esta fue quizás la primera vez que una sola palabra le dio miedo. Paro sus pies, en shock- ¿Tú quieres… Tener una cita conmigo?

\- Al fin, chico tsundere. ¡Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías!

Viéndolos volver al refugio, tomados de la mano, Leorio suspiro. Qué envidia, hasta en una guerra estos niños locos disfrutaban del romance.

.

* * *

.

Ya no estaba entre los vivos, eso sin duda.

Machi quito la mano del rostro destrozado de su antiguo compañero y midió los daños, analizando lo que podía arreglar. Una tontería, sí, pero tenía sus motivos.

\- Quiero compensarte con un poco de dignidad en la muerte- le susurro al cadáver, creando sus hilos de Nen.

Haber pasado por la seguridad y entrar al refugio de los hunter sin que la detectaran no era nada comparado con el deseo de ver a Hisoka realmente muerto y confirmarlo por sí misma.

\- Aunque fuiste el espía del Bastardo de la Cadena, si estuvieras vivo te habría dicho…- Inicio la operación, empezando por el brazo derecho demolido- Las últimas palabras que el Líder me dedico, la orden que me dio. Seguro que te habría gustado.

Paso a las piernas destrozadas, reparándolas a pesar de ya no tener fluido sanguíneo ni reacción. Allí apestaba a muerte, no le importaba sino los mosquitos que se amontonaban alrededor.

\- Esta guerra ha sido una buena excusa para mis propósitos, como para ti lo fueron esos bichos- Dejo reposar el cuerpo de Hisoka en lo que veía que otro miembro podía arreglar.

Reconstruyo la carne de la cara y poco a poco, Hisoka lucia mediamente decente. Se preguntó si le harían un funeral como oyó decir a unos soldados o simplemente lo cremarían, que más daba.

\- Te agradezco todo lo que pagaste para mantener con vida a ese sujeto- Con dificultad, le arreglo la nariz torcida con todo y huesos- Solo por ese favor, hago esto. Lástima que no podrás verlo; a la Araña resurgir.

En una pausa, Machi se froto el vientre.

\- La Araña volverá más poderosa, he hecho todo lo que el Líder quería que hiciera.

Hizo lo máximo que pudo con los retazos de aquel cuerpo y lo volvió a poner en una pieza. De un tirón, le abrió las vías respiratorias para examinarle la faringe cuando aconteció algo inaudito.

Una exhalación de aire vibro en la garganta de Hisoka.

Machi se paró, atónita. _¿Qué demonio...?_

 _ **El Nen es más fuerte con la Muerte.**_

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Gon! ¿Eres Gon Freecs?

\- ¿Uuh?- Se detuvo, temiendo que lo hubieran descubierto- ¿Quién es?

\- Morel Mackernasey, soy del escuadrón de apoyo del presidente.

\- Ah, sí, Kurapika me hablo de usted. ¿Qué hace por aquí?

\- Quería caminar un poco, adentro es un loquero. Ese doctorcito grita mucho.

El joven noto que llevaba un portasuero y estaba en pantuflas, solitario.

\- ¿No lo acompaña nadie?

\- Mis alumnos están descansando en enfermería, la tuvieron duro- Ante el deprimente comentario, quiso cambiar los aires- Por otro lado su escuadrón es una celebridad, comandante Freecs. ¡Hasta Pariston los mando a llamar, he oído!

\- Eso es verdad, todavía no lo hemos visto ni sabemos lo que quiere…tampoco es que hayamos hecho la gran cosa durante la guerra- dijo el joven cabizbajo, sorprendiendo en grande al cazador marino.

\- ¿Bromeas? Sí que lo hicieron, hable con mi compañero Knov hace un rato. Por primera vez en lo que llevo de conocerlo, reconoció que existía alguien más inteligente que él. ¿No tienes a un genio estratega entre los tuyos? Y eso no es todo, a un Zoldyck, una bioquímica, a la Ultima Araña…

El Freecs siguió indiferente, como si de pronto hubiera perdido la noción de lo que estaba haciendo o porque. A Morel le era curioso encontrárselo cerca de los establos pero aún más curioso era su rostro decaído.

\- ¿Estás bien? Noto algo turbio en tu mirar.

Cerró los puños y eludió la mirada del hombre, pensando para sí.

\- Entiendo que haya sido problemático para un niño lidiar con todo este desastre y encima estar a cargo de una compañía de criminales. Dime, ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?

\- No, jamás podría arrepentirme de estar aquí.

\- ¿No?, pues yo no te mentiré. Yo he tenido mis dudas. Uno de mis alumnos, Knuchle, es muy emocional y sensible para este tipo de misión que involucra eliminar a una especie por más dañina que esta sea. El piensa que todos tienen corazón, hasta los monstruos. Shoot es, podría decirse, muy cauteloso, pasa de actuar a pensar y suele ser exasperante pero…Ellos me recuerdan que no soy un soldado de guerra, sino un guerrero del montón que el presidente eligió para ponerlo a trabajar- Soltó una risita sarcástica- Y al final, acabamos siendo salvados por los planes de tu estratega.

Con temor, Gon tuvo la necesidad de contarle como se sentía realmente.

\- Señor Morel, ¿Un comandante puede decidir no luchar? ¿Eso está bien?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Yo iba hacer algo…algo muy malo contra el enemigo. Lo tenía en frente y quise hacerlo, desee como nunca lastimar a alguien… al final, no pude. Mi amigo me detuvo y deje escapar a Pitou, estoy seguro que aun ronda por ahí y aún tengo este rencor dentro mío, me punza y me carcome, y yo…yo no sé, si fue buena idea,…o si fue la decisión correcta, no hacer nada, no lograr lo que yo quería, luchar como todos esperaban de mi…yo no sé…

Morel se tomó el atrevimiento de tocar la cabeza del menor, dándole palmadas y consuelo.

\- No te exijas, pensando de esa manera. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver tanta bajeza humana, las decisiones que tomaste anoche y seguirás tomando hoy pesaran sobre ti. Este ambiente y esta situación no son algo que deberías vivir a tan corta edad.

Luchando contra el impulso de tocarse el brazo que antes había perdido, Gon supo que Morel hablaba con propiedad y conciencia, no como alguien que dice las cosas por decirlas o para hacerte sentir bien. No era Kite, pero si un adulto que sabía de lo que hablaba.

\- Alégrate. Alégrate porque si tomaste esa decisión y no luchaste, por más que eso significara dejar libre a tu enemigo, fue porque escuchaste a los que estaban a tu lado, veamos… ¿Dudas que si fue una mala o buena decisión? ¿Para ti, es mala decisión porque no hiciste lo que querías?- Antes que el niño le contestara, agrego:- ¿O porque tus amigos te estaban protegiendo de elegir mal?

Evoco todos los eventos de la invasión en un instante. Gon los escuchaba a todos, no solo a Killua, pidiéndole que no buscara a Pitou. Porque para el escuadrón, perder a Gon seria mil veces peor que perder la guerra.

\- Piensa en eso y pregúntate, ¿Realmente fue una mala decisión?

\- No… Porque mis amigos me necesitaban, yo quise quedarme con ellos y no pelear. Eso no…no pudo ser una mala decisión.

\- ¿Ya ves? Todo está bien.

Gon aflojo su puño y cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y al cabo de una rápida respiración, se enderezo cual tabla y abrió los ojos, animado otra vez.

\- ¡Es verdad! Muchas gracias, señor Morel.

\- Me alegra haberte ayudado con tu dilema, ahora si me disculpas la curiosidad, ¿Por qué vas hacia el establo…?- No termino la pregunta, porque su interlocutor se puso nervioso- ¿Chico, que ocurre?

\- Aah, ¡Disculpe! Me tengo que ir, tengo algo que hacer,… Por favor, no le diga a nadie que me vio- Morel apenas y pudo preguntarle porque, cuando su boca le dio el "sí"- ¡Gracias de nuevo, señor Morel! ¡Nos vemos!

Echándose a correr, Gon desapareció del reflejo de los lentes oscuros de Morel, que naturalmente no entendía a que vino todo eso.

\- Disculpe, ¿Ha visto a un niño de cabello negro en punta con una caña de pescar pasar por aquí?- Un soldado de la Asociación le llamo la atención, acompañado de varios uniformados.

Morel olio problemas y con una sonrisa despreocupada les contesto que no.

.

* * *

.

Machi lo miro bien y no porque no acabara de creérselo sino porque era demasiado raro.

Bueno, Hisoka siempre fue raro pero esto era otro nivel.

\- Y esta goma puede cubrirme el resto de las heridas, incluso maquillarme una nueva cara si quisiera- Explicaba el renacido, echándose goma en ciertos sitios del cuerpo que Machi no opero y también, aquellos que estaban estéticamente arruinados.

En un minuto, Hisoka Morrow volvió a estar guapo como solo él sabe.

\- ¿Así que cubriste de Nen tus pulmones y tu corazón?

\- Suena poético, ¿no crees? Quería probarlo al menos una vez con esta goma, que era de mis favoritas durante mi infancia.

\- No me interesa eso. Solo quiero saber porque te despertaste ahora y no antes, cuando te examinaba.

\- Habría sido tenebroso despertar cuando cualquiera se me acercara, por lo que le puse una condición a mi Nen. _"Cuando el aire entre a mi faringe, actívate"._ El resto fue la goma contrayendo y expandiendo mis órganos vitales…

\- ¿Tu faringe?- Machi entrecerró los ojos, entendiendo todo- Tú, bastardo.

\- No estaba muy seguro de que vendrías, Machi, pero confié en ti. ¿Porque tan molesta?

\- Me usaste para salvarte.

\- Siéntate halagada porque confié en ti hasta el último momento, aunque no esperaba que me "arreglaras" todo- Hisoka se dio la vuelta frente a un espejo de medio cuerpo, admirando como quedo- ¿Te gusto la vista? Puedo darte mejores ángulos, cuando quieras.

\- Piérdete, ya cumplí con mi parte.

Machi se dispuso a irse pero antes se volvió hacia Hisoka con una media sonrisa.

\- Así como tú venciste a la muerte, dile al Bastardo de la Cadena que la Araña también va a regresar. Que se haga a la idea.

\- ¿Ahora soy el mensajero?- El Mago la miro con cierta impaciencia- Sabes, esta nueva energía me esta emocionando. ¿Estamos en un asilo para hunter? Podría entretenerme un poco aquí.

\- ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Te moriste por seguir esas mismas ideas locas. Para la próxima, elige mejor a tus oponentes.

\- Creo que no me entendiste. Me he cansado de esperar, desde hoy voy a ir con todo.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres pues ve y adiós.

\- Recode un dicho de Kuroro. Él decía que la mayor prioridad era mantener viva a la Araña. Una vez, menciono que la Araña puede prescindir de la cabeza y si tú vas a saturarle las patas… Yo también tengo un mensaje para tu Genei Ryodan: **"Haré una cacería con todos".**

Machi lo miro con fuego en los ojos, y ella justo que pensaba que Hisoka ya nunca le volvería a hacer rabiar.

El Mago afilo la mirada y sonrió a gusto pero antes que ambos movieran un musculo, Gon Freecs entro al establo corriendo.

Como es natural, el guardián quedo perplejo al verlos juntos.

\- Señorita...Machi.

\- Otra vez tú.

Gon no quiso mantener contacto visual con ella, su tía le dio el valioso consejo de que ante mujer enojada baja la cabeza. Machi estaba por coserle la boca cuando una fría voz la sorprendió por detrás.

\- No lo toques, él es mío.

Otra vez, sus presentimientos dieron en el clavo. El niño era especial para Hisoka, no por mero capricho podía sentir su amenaza vibrando de Nen.

\- ¡¿Hi-Hisoka?!- Para completar la rareza, el Freecs grita de alivio y contento- ¡Sabia que no estabas muerto!

\- Ojala lo estuviera- escupió Machi, malhumorada.

\- Me alegro- Gon sonrió cual ángel caído del cielo- La verdad, no me atrevía a entrar aquí, pensando en encontrarte en una bolsa sin vida. ¡Me hace feliz verte bien y...!- Se fijó en su nuevo aspecto, revestido en goma mágica- Te ves genial, muy diferente a como te encontré. ¿Tan pronto te recuperaste? ¡Eres fantástico!

Hisoka se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, vanidoso.

\- Whoa, que cambio.

\- "Galán" es la palabra correcta.

\- Brillas muy bonito- reconoció, fijándose en el rostro inmaculado del pelirrojo, que no estaba pintado en esos momentos y cuyos ojos amatistas resaltaban su atractivo.

\- ¿Con o sin maquillaje?

\- ¿Eeh? Yo decía que te ves mejor, no porque antes te vieras mal. Sino que...bueno, con maquillaje igual luces genial- Se tropezó con sus propios palabras- A mí me gustan las, esas…lo que adornaba tu cara, son…no sé, te lucen bien.

Machi rodo los ojos, ni idea de lo que se traían estos dos ni quería saberlo.

\- Yo me voy.

\- ¡Ah, señorita Machi! Me alegra encontrarla, ¿No le gustaría volver con nos...?

\- Ni loca, adiós.

\- Espere un poco, por favor, señorita Ma...

No llego a seguirla cuando Machi se esfumo por el ajimez.

\- ¿A dónde fue? Kurapika podría verla,-

Cual saqueador de tumbas, Hisoka birló las pertenencias de los cadáveres embolsados, buscando algo que encajara en su nuevo atuendo como aretes o perlas, con una gracia que pecaba de tenebrosa.

\- ¡No hagas eso! Es irrespetuoso.

\- Este es bueno- dijo al probarse unos pendientes con forma de corazón- ¿Viniste a verme?

\- Sí, veo que la señorita Machi se me adelanto. Kurapika me contó que antes fuiste un miembro de la Araña, junto a ella- Trago duro, súbitamente nervioso- No sabía que se llevaran tan bien.

\- ¿"Bien"?- Sonrió divertido ante esa ingenuidad, que gracioso- Fui el número cuatro del grupo, pero eso quedo en el pasado.

\- ¿En el pasado? No, no lo creo. Si ella vino aquí a verte y hasta dejo a esta gente sin moverse….- Se refería a los dos forenses y sus cuatro asistentes que se encontraban desmayados en la esquina de la entrada, todos con la boca cocida bajo la marca Machi- Debe ser por algo.

¿Sería buen momento para preguntar? Ya perdió su oportunidad con la pelirosado, dudaba muchísimo que se la volviera a encontrar, solo quedaba Hisoka. Él podía responderle la pregunta que hacía temblar su corazón.

\- ¿Ella es tu…?

\- Me ha dejado los brazos como nuevos- comento Hisoka al cerrar y hacer presión con su mano, conectado a sus nervios como antes.

\- ¿Tus brazos…? ¡Ah, ¿Te opero a ti también?!- Él no se había percatado, porque imaginarse a Hisoka sin extremidades y con el rostro aplastado fue demasiado para él, prefería olvidarlo para siempre- ¡Con razón, ahora lo veo!

\- ¿"A ti también"?

Al darse cuenta de lo que salió de su boca, Gon se la tapo inmediatamente; ya era tarde. Hisoka lo miro fijamente, analizándolo de pies a cabeza con un dedo sobre su labio inferior. Gon se ruborizo ante su intenso mirar.

\- Déjame ver.

\- ¿Qué,… que cosa?

De pronto, su espalda impacto contra el muro y sintió las manos del Mago palpando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Un calor desconocido arremetió en su interior al sentirse tocado por las manos del hombre e intento zafarse por todos los medios posibles sin lograrlo. _No quería, no debería ver…_

Un escalofrío invadió su espina y un fuego interior comenzó a expandirse donde se posaran esas manos, grandes y frías, que avanzaban colándose por la ropa.

Se sacudió y pataleo inútilmente. En algún momento, la respiración del Mago choco con su rostro y se rindió al ver los ojos de Hisoka, de bello oro, resultaba imposible apartar la vista de él.

El villano le bajo un hombro de su camiseta y la encontró.

\- Veo que te opero bien.

\- No…no la veas- No quería que Hisoka lo viera, que vergüenza.

\- Apenas es visible- Aprecio la diminuta cicatriz en el hombro de Gon, aspirando el aroma a selva y hierba de su cabellera- Estas madurando muy deprisa.

\- Mentira- La voz del chico se volvió agria y seria, cosa que no era normal en el- Esa cicatriz me la hice por tonto,…Me deje llevar y Pitou me arranco el brazo con facilidad, me desespere y puse en riesgo a mis amigos…no es nada de lo que estar orgulloso.

Hisoka paro sus caricias, observándolo bien. Esta faceta era desconocida para él, podría decir que hasta un poco provocativa por su novedad.

\- De ahora en adelante, esta marca me recordara lo que no pude hacer, el error que cometí…- Se apretó duramente el hombro marcado con desprecio- De todas las personas, no quería que tú la vieras.

\- Interesante, me pregunto porque.

\- ¡Porque no es la marca de un guerrero, es de un débil!- exclamo, humillado por dentro- Yo no he cambiado nada…lo siento, no pretendía gritar.

Con esfuerzo, mantuvo el dolor dentro de sus ojos y no emitió sonido de su boca, no quería gimotear y menos balbucear otra palabra que lo pusiera en evidencia. No quería que Hisoka lo viera así, que lo escuchara hablar así, a estas alturas se sentía peor que inferior a él.

\- ¿Y eso, que?

De golpe, Gon subió la vista hacia el mayor.

\- No me gustan rancios que se caen, prefiero las manzanas que aún están verdes pero mantienen buen sabor- Como si faltara reafirmar estas palabras, pasó su lengua por la cicatriz y siguió subiendo hasta el cuello.

El Freecs quedo anonadado y no solo por esa caricia caliente. ¿Hisoka acababa de…darle ánimos? No, estaba hablando de frutas, igual que la última vez.

Gon era increíblemente adorable, como una liebre en las garras del tigre. Si continuaba de esa manera, querría buscar más piel.

\- Hisoka, para- Gon tomo aire para hablar, ofuscado.

" _Esto,… ¿Esto está mal?",_ recordó a su tía Mito. Ella decía que las personas que se gustan se dejan tocar, se besan y comportan como vio hacer a Ponzu y Killua con sus respectivas parejas. _Parejas…_

\- ¡Ten-go una pre…gunta! La señorita Machi. ¿Haces… esto con ella?

Una repentina sensación de temor se repartió dentro de él, a la vez que una curiosa ansiedad mantenía sus pies pegados a la tierra.

\- Debo saber si tu...si tú y la señorita Machi son,...digo, si estaban...si son…

No le salió la palabra que buscaba, quizás fuera porque su tía Mito jamás decía palabras de esa índole frente a él, ¿Como le llamaban? ¿Pareja, pretendientes?

\- Como se dice...se dice…

 _"Amante",_ ¿Que era un amante, alguien que se ama? ¿Hisoka amaba a la cirujana, como podía saberlo? La simple idea le daba dolor de cabeza y oprimía su pecho. No se sentía capaz de pronunciar esa palabra con soltura.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, el Mago fue a su tierna oreja y le susurro una revelación.

Un sentimiento muy ligado al alivio aligero un peso increíble que no sabía que traía desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

\- Entonces, esa criatura no es-

El Mago impuso un dedo sobre los pueriles labios.

\- Ahora no tenemos tanto tiempo como quisiera- advirtió, viendo desde el ventanuco a los soldados del patio dividirse precipitadamente- Yo te buscare cuando quiera cobrarte el favor.

\- ¿Favor, de que….?- No tuvo ni que preguntarlo. El recuerdo tampoco no le era precisamente grato.

En ese entonces, la rabia y su preocupación por Kaito le hicieron más fácil sobrellevar una conversación con Hisoka, ahora que no tenía a su maestro como prioridad en su mente las cosas eran distintas.

No entendió porque Hisoka lo soltó de la nada o porque quería que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, para poder abrazarlo de la felicidad.

\- Lo sé, me acuerdo. Lo prometido es deuda.

\- Perfecto, porque he decidido como quiero que me pagues el favor.

\- Dime. Sea lo que sea, lo haré.

\- La próxima que yo vaya a por ti, quiero que me entregues todo, absolutamente todo de ti.

Un segundo antes que Gon pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, al establo entraron a tropel unos soldados comandados por Tsezguerra.

\- ¡Allá está el intruso, atrápenlo! ¿Gon…? ¡Aléjate de ese loco, chico!

En un truco de magia que Gon no había visto, Hisoka agarro y arrojo unos cuantos cadáveres a la unidad militar, lo curioso es que estos se convirtieron en cartas que se pegaron a los hombres y los distrajeron el suficiente tiempo para que el Mago hiciera su huida, igual de mágica y fugaz.

Gon lo despidió enérgicamente, deseándole suerte.

.

* * *

.

Kalluto no puedo evitar mostrar cierta impaciencia cuando su hermano mayor atendió la llamada telefónica de su cliente, supuestamente la misma gente que podía ayudarlo con su proyecto de traer a Killua de vuelta a casa.

\- Sí, el dinero ya está depositado en la cuenta- Confirmo Illumi, centrado en los negocios- Me sorprende que puedas hacer eso desde Gorteau del Este,… ¿Uuh? Medio año cuidándole el pellejo a ese sujeto, ¿Y ahora debo eliminarlo? …No, no tengo objeciones, si la orden ha cambiado quiere decir que la situación también.

El abanico de Kalluto se cerró de golpe al oír eso, aguardando el final con mayor expectativa.

\- Sí, acepto el trabajo pero esta vez, con una condición. Supongo que ahora necesitas reclutas para tu grupo. ¿Qué me dices si te ofrezco a alguien? Aprovecha, es un Zoldyck.

Un par de palabras y un breve silencio, mientras Kalluto acariciaba a Mike, el perro de la familia, gigante y feroz, en el inmenso patio montañoso que era su hogar.

\- ¿Cerramos el trato?- El primogénito de los Zoldyck, lejos de abandonar su expresión de póker, dio fin a la conversación- Ha estado bien hacer negocios contigo, conserva mi número. Adiós.

Finalmente acabo llamada y a Kalluto le fue casi imposible no preguntarle.

\- Hermano Illumi, ¿Llegaste a un acuer...?

\- ¿No te molestaría ser el cuarto miembro de una banda criminal, Kalluto?

\- Lo que sea, si es por el hermano Killua.

\- Concedido, entonces- Illumi cruzo la entrada que protegía una joven morena de trenzas imposibles que le hizo una reverencia- Tú debut será en la Ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces. Allí todos se reunieran.

A Kalluto le sorprendió oír del hogar de nacimiento de su madre Kikyo, mas conservo la intriga para oír a Illumi hasta el final.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, recogimos a Canary de allí- La chica del báculo de cráneo asintió silenciosamente- Ella puede acompañarte como guía y serte de apoyo.

Canary tembló sutilmente, no por la orden sino por la amenaza que se colaba de la voz de Illumi, a quien no le caía bien desde que la vio confraternizar con el amo Killua tiempo atrás.

\- Si es una orden del amo Illumi, la cumpliré con gusto.

\- No- Kalluto fue mordaz- Quiero hacerlo a mi manera. Acepto el reto.

A Illumi le impresiono que tuviera este tipo de resolución, pasó de ser la pasiva compañía de su madre a decidir dejarlo todo y buscar a su querido hermano por el mundo. Oh, Kill, lo que provocas a tus hermanos, vengándote de nosotros porque no quieres volver a casa.

Kalluto regreso a la Mansión Zoldyck para despedirse temporalmente de su vida allí y empezar una aventura por su cuenta.

\- Sé que lo lograre- Declaro con confianza, andando a toda velocidad con sus sandalias sin tropezarse ni una sola vez- Cumpliré mi meta, porque quiero que volvamos a ser una familia, hermano Killua.

.

* * *

.

\- Con este, son todos.

Tan pronto entro a la sala, a Gon le descoloco que los primeros que lo recibieran fueran las caras largas de todos sus amigos.

\- Quédense a esperar aquí.

El soldado que lo trajo cerró la puerta y podía jurar que escucho que algo se movía en el cerrojo.

\- ... ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿Pues qué más?- Ponzu dio un salto de canguro, furibunda- ¡Nos privan de nuestra libertad! Solo porque somos criminales de antecedente nos tratan de menos.

\- Por esta vez, concuerdo- suspiro Kurapika, nada contento y se le notaba.

Killua se dedicaba a masticar insultos a diestra y siniestra, tan enfadado que hasta su cola de gato imaginaria estaría erizada del coraje. _"¡Y justo que íbamos a tener una cita!",_ repetía rencoroso.

\- ¿Comeremos juntos? ¿No les parece un cuarto muy pequeño?

\- Sera posible,…ni nuestro comandante sabe que carajos pasa. ¡Es obvio, Gon! Abre tus ojos, nos han encerrado.

\- Ni hablar, Killua, nadie hizo eso.

\- A la que te enteras, nos aislaron del resto de los escuadrones y nos han reunido aquí para mantenernos quietos.

\- No es eso, esto lo hacen por seguridad. Siguen siendo criminales bajo la ley y...

\- ¡No se trata de eso!- Se molestó porque el tonto de su amigo no entendiera una simple cosa.

\- Veras, Gon- Kurapika hablo con calma, pese a su propia amargura- Debes saber que aparte de la fuga de la Ultima Araña y la perdida de nuestro comandante, incluyendo la muerte de dos miembros, somos el escuadrón con más número que ha quedado de pie en esta guerra.

\- Ha, deberían darnos medallas por sobrevivir- ironizo Killua.

\- La Asociación nos tiene en la mira, solo porque hicimos bien lo que nos ordenaron hacer, esos desgraciados...- Bramo Ponzu, nerviosa y furiosa a la vez.

\- El punto es que,- Kurapika intento seguir el hilo de la explicación a su modo, obviando a los demás- La Asociación debe pensar que somos capaces de huir e iniciar un caos en los medios, ¿Entiendes? Porque conocemos la verdad sobre lo que paso en Gorteau del Este y las Hormigas Quimera.

\- Oí que para tapar esto, van a convertir a las hormigas en bestias mágicas legalmente- comento Pokkle, asustado por la magnitud de ese rumor si llegase a ser cierto.

\- No entiendo, ¿Porque siguen viéndolos así, como si fueran una amenaza? Esto no está bien, iré ahora mismo a hablar…

\- No puedes, estas atrapado con nosotros- El Kuruta lo tomo del brazo antes de que intentara algo- Si te vas, si nos defiendes, te acusaran de desacato y complicidad.

\- Todos acabamos aquí por alguna excusa barata- Killua busco en sus bolsillos y hallo un caramelo, algo es algo, necesitaba subirse el azúcar- A Kurapika lo acusan de tomar el liderazgo sin autorización, cuando estabas inconsciente.

\- ¡Que! Dime que no es cierto, Kurapika.

\- No está permitido que un criminal tome las riendas de un escuadrón del Zodiaco. El cazador Morel me lo dejo claro antes de presentarnos.

\- A mí me acusaron de abandono, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Mi pelotón fue liquidado! Era de sentido común huir, ahora salen con que los elegidos por los Zodiacos no pueden hacer equipo con otros.

\- Eso no es justo, está mal- se quejó Gon ante lo que escuchaba, no podía creer tanto cinismo.

\- Y no es todo, adivina de lo que acusaron a Pokkle- Apunto a su novio, quien iba a hablar cuando Ponzu grito ardida:- De robar artículos médicos, los mismos que Leorio compro y nos compartió pero como el doctor arribo el país sin avisar a nadie, también es inválido. Solo él se salva, porque lo tienen trabajando a todas horas.

Al oír tanto absurdo, Gon no sabía que pensar. Esto no era un recibimiento para héroes, era tratar de paria a alguien que lucho por la humanidad.

\- ¡Killua! ¿Y tú? ¿De qué te acusaron?

\- De poca moral, porque estaba abrazando a un rubio maduro.

\- ¡No mientas!- A Kurapika se le subieron los colores- Lo atraparon metiéndole mano a la mercadería de la cocina, en especial a los postres.

\- Tenía ganas de algo dulce, ¡no van a pararme!

\- Como escuchaste, Gon, nos encerraron por razones muy rebuscadas. A todo esto, ¿De qué te acusaron a ti, para que vinieras?- Ponzu tiro la pregunta del millón.

\- Bueno...- Miro hacia sus botas, esto sería difícil de explicar- Fui a ver a Hisoka.

A tiempo, Killua agarro y masajeo los hombros de Kurapika antes que pudiera pararse y gritarle a Gon una sarta de reclamos.

\- Yo tenía razón, Hisoka está vivo- Todos quedaron en shock- La señorita Machi también estaba con el… Bueno, la verdad es que todo sucedió muy rápido y se escaparon los dos. No sé por dónde andarán ahora pero creo…creo que probablemente fui cómplice de la fuga de Hisoka.

Sin demora, el escuadrón Jabalí grito a la vez.

\- ¡Gon! ¡¿Por qué siempre te metes en líos?!

.

.

.


	36. Ultima orden

Capítulo 32

 _ **Ultima orden**_

.

* * *

.

La bienvenida de Pariston fue todo menos acogedora.

\- ¡Bienaventurados y felicitaciones por haber sobrevivido hasta ahora!

Abrió sus brazos, recibiéndolos. Nadie se acercó, ¿A quién se le ocurre gritar alegre dentro de una mansión de puros heridos y con muertos por contar? En especial, cuando los habían mandado a encerrar para esperarlo a él.

\- Supongo que usted es Pariston Hill, el vicepresidente de la Asociación Hunter.

\- Exactamente, estratega Kuruta. Está bien informado.

\- El escuadrón de Morel me hablo de usted.

\- Espero que bien.

\- Para nada.

\- ¡¿El vice?!- Ponzu se espantó y abrazo a Pokkle- No, no,… es la Rata.

\- ¿Disculpe, señor Pariston?- Gon levanto la mano, educado- ¿Ha sido usted el que ordeno que nos trajeran aquí? Si así fue, me gustaría saber porque tenía que presionar a mis amigos para venir.

\- ¿Amigos, dijiste? Son criminales de cuidado, por eso tuve que ser un poco brusco…

\- Yo también tengo una pregunta- Kurapika se impuso- Basándome en lo que oí por la radio. ¿No se supone que todos los Zodiacos se encuentran en la sede, ahora mismo?

\- ¿Los Zodiacos? ¿Él también es uno de ellos?- Pokkle se atraganto, pues era el único que no conocía de nada a las autoridades de su propia empresa- Vice y Zodiaco. ¿Se puede ser las dos cosas?

\- ¿Por qué no? Las ratas siempre andan correteando donde no pertenecen.

\- Killua, al menos disimula un poco.

\- ¡Oh! Por tu color de pelo, veo que eres el Zoldyck del escuadrón. Mucho gusto, les dije lo mismo a tus parientes pero lo repito para ti también. Muchas gracias por sus servicios prestados en esta guerra, grandes Zoldyck's.

\- ¿Al fin lo admite?- El rechazo su mano extendida- ¿Que contrato profesionales para hacer el trabajo sucio? ¿No era suficiente con tirar doce escuadrones al agujero del mundo?

\- En realidad, solo fueron diez- puntualizo Pariston, fresco como ninguno- El escuadrón de Cheadle, Zodiaco Perro, se basaba en investigación biológica y el de Botobai, el Zodiaco del Dragón, era nuestro último recurso por si acontecía lo peor.

\- ¿Último recurso?- repitió Kurapika.

Para agregarle mayor suspenso al asunto, Pariston comenzó a caminar por la habitación, obviando sus rostros absortos e incrédulos.

\- A las anteriores preguntas que me hicieron, la respuesta es la misma. Me encuentro aquí en este momento para cerciorarme de algunas cosas personalmente, por eso no vine acompañado de los Zodiacos. Reconozco que abuse un poco de mi autoridad para juntarlos aquí, lamento si creyeron que se trataba de algún tipo de castigo.

\- Descuide- Kurapika intento sonar simpático- ¿Necesita algo de nosotros, vice presidente?

\- Uuh, ¿Es el momento de contárselos? ¿Sera este un buen lugar para hablar? Un cuarto chico de mantenimiento no es muy privado pero al menos esta alejado del bullicio…

\- Suéltelo ya, señor rata- Cortó Killua, bendito sea él y su descortesía para agilizar las cosas.

\- Desde antes de la invasión al palacio, el presidente y sus consejeros, es decir, los Zodiacos, estuvimos ejecutando un plan de acción. Por desgracia, nuestro honorable presidente decidió tomar el toro por las astas y el proyecto se turbio un poco. ¡En fin! Se me fue encomendado que hiciera unos trámites en un sector baldío de Gourteau del Este para la hazaña que sería capturar al Rey Hormiga.

Anduvo por el cuarto con sus lustrados y brillantes zapatos, viendo de reojo las diferentes reacciones de sus oyentes.

\- Con el escuadrón de Botobai-san, creamos una trampa con la ayuda de los Emisores de Nen más cualificados y al terminarla, esperamos pacientemente a que el Presidente nos trajera cierto "paquete"...que no fue el Rey Hormiga. Nuestro jefe, mezquino y egoísta, se quedó con el premio gordo, dejándonos a una guardia real que responde al nombre de Neferpitou, ¿La conocen?

Gon apretó los puños, mermando en él una ira que nada tenía que ver con la pasiva explicación de Pariston, poniendo aún más nerviosos a sus compañeros al oír ese maldito nombre.

\- Nuestro plan se desarrollaría así- Alzo un dedo, dibujando en el aire. Todos usaron Gyo para ver su Nen flotando a medida que se explayaba- Una encerrona de energía Nen pura, revestida por ilusiones de conjuradores y presión de Intensificación para contener al enemigo.

\- Si el plan fue pensado para el Rey, debió ser una sorpresa que su empleada tomara el primer turno- El único centrado era Kurapika, que veía huecos a todo- Me gustaría saber cómo hicieron para atrapar a la Tercer Guardia bajo ese tipo de trampa.

\- ¡Sí, eso! ¿Cómo engañaron a ese gato maligno?- El arquero quería saberlo todo pero ya.

\- La atrajimos con la excusa de llevarnos a una niña de rehén, se llamaba Komugi si no me equivoco.

\- ¡¿La chica ciega?!

\- Gracias a Palm Silberia, el presidente tuvo la gran idea de emplear a la niña de carnada y así fue como, tomamos ventaja y operamos la trampa. Funcional tanto para el Rey como para los guardias reales, pues parece que esa chica se ha ganado el cariño del monarca.

\- ¿Ella…tenía una relación con el Rey?- balbuceo Ponzu, sin podérselo imaginar.

\- Sabía que estaba viva por algo, aunque eso no me lo esperaba- Opino Killua.

\- No, no me miren así, niños. La Asociación Hunter no es malévola. En ningún momento la chica estuvo en riesgo, porque entre nuestras filas teníamos a una criatura que toma formas humanas y cuando se lo pedimos, se transformó en lo que necesitábamos.

\- ¿Los Kiriko?

\- Punto para ti, pequeño Gon.

Todos querían arrancarle su entusiasta sonrisa de un buen golpe si no se explicaba más rápido.

\- Retornando la historia. Necesitábamos todo el apoyo posible para la batalla. Aquí, entran los Zoldyck que dieron un gran espectáculo y dejaron sin quijada a los mismísimos soldados de Botobai-san. ¡Fue todo un espectáculo! Su familia no se anda con poco, joven Killua.

\- ¡Apure el final!

\- Por desgracia, más temprano que tarde la guardia real se dio cuenta de la estafa y enfureció. ¡Vaya aura llena de maldad! Incluso a mí me hizo temblar, ustedes lo habrán sentido también...- Noto los ojos impacientes y furiosos de los chicos, y rio nerviosamente- Sin sucumbir ante nada, los Zoldyck mandaron a resguardar a los Kiriko y luego de incontables esfuerzos de todos y cada uno de los guerreros, _confieso que fue extremadamente difícil_ , finalmente se pudo contener a la hormiga gato.

\- ¿Realmente…pudieron combatirla?

\- Aja, estratega Kuruta. ¡Entre todos, lograron vencerla con éxito!

\- Que...- balbuceo Pokkle.

\- ...fue...- chiflo Ponzu.

\- ...lo,- musito Killua.

\- Que...- siguió Kurapika.

\- …Dijo...- termino Gon, perplejo.

\- ¡Fue todo un show! Por desgracia, perdimos muchos hombres porque ni nuestros mejores luchadores pudieron contra ese monstruo; los mataba como mosquitos.

El escuadrón quedo de piedra, ¿Que les estaba contando con esa sonrisa feliz?

\- Tal como lo oyen. Como era demasiado fuerte, los comandantes y yo de inmediato supimos la situación extrema en la que estábamos y recurrimos al plan de contingencia.

\- ¿Cual plan?- Kurapika se asustó- ¿Siquiera tenían otro plan?

\- ¡Sí! Aprovechando que la teníamos atrapada en la jaula Nen, la asaltamos desde todas direcciones y ángulos. Usamos un poco de Intensificación, otro poco de materialización, múltiples ataques simultáneos. También me permití usar un poco de un particular veneno especialmente hecho para hormigas quimera súper desarrolladas.

\- ¿Veneno?- Gon no había escuchado nada de eso nunca, teniendo en cuenta que era el jefe después de Kite.

\- Alguien de la Asociación, que prefiere seguir anónimo, creo un veneno muy conveniente para la causa.

\- ¿Cómo esta tan seguro? ¿Qué tipo de…? - Ponzu arrugo el entrecejo- Para crear algo de ese calibre y que sea seguro de usar, necesita probarlo en la especie a exterminar primero. No me diga que...

\- Era necesario- Pariston sonó exageradamente empático- No solo fueron hormigas quimera, porque habiéndose mezclado con gen humano también se debieron hacer varios estudios dolorosos en personas especiales.

Intuyendo algo, Kurapika miro hacia Killua y él no le devolvió la mirada. Esto desencadeno su ira.

\- ¡Fue usted!- Materializo su cadena, furioso- ¡Quien mando a hacer probaturas a la prisión hunter...!

\- ¿Oigo quejas? Gracias al veneno, logramos paralizar a la guardia Neferpitou y dejarla temporalmente sin sentido- Al ver que se ganó otro enemigo, el hombre de la eterna sonrisa se emocionó- Así que fue el tercero de los Zoldyck, el que sobrellevaba todas las pruebas que se le hacían y fue el único que aguanto. ¡Maravilloso, lo felicito al doble! ¡Es gracias a ti que progresamos tanto!

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?

\- ¿Por qué esos ojos rudos? Alégrense también. De no haber sido por él, jamás hubiéramos imaginado tener a la hormiga Neferpitou bajo custodia.

\- ¿Bajo custodia?- Gon subió la voz, seguido de su equipo.

\- ¡¿Qué paso con Neferpitou?!- Prorrumpieron al unísono.

\- Calma, calma, ya llego a esa parte. Por mucho que el veneno logro imposibilitarle moverse, su aura seguía siendo espantosamente fuerte por lo que se decidió…

Pariston jugo con sus expectativas y su paciencia, guardando silencio por un rato, hasta que al final dijo:

\- ¡Convertirla en la primera prisionera de Green Island! ¿Muy original, no creen?

Gon sintió que los oídos le trepidaban y no por las palabras de Pariston, sino por el impacto que estas ejercían en él. La pareja del escuadrón permaneció silenciosa y horrorizada ante la novedad. El albino y Kurapika quedaron anonadados.

\- Oh, perdón…veo que están un poco confundidos.

Confundido se quedaba corto, ¿Y porque parecía que Pairston estaba esperando este momento, acomodándose la corbata y poniéndose recto?

\- Se los explicare- Comenzó a parlotear sin trabarse la lengua, su mejor talento- Durante años Ging Freecs, alias Jabalí, ha estado confeccionando un juego fantástico y exclusivo para personas con Nen con la particularidad de que puedan vivir dentro de un mundo virtual. ¿Adivinan cómo se llama el juego? ¡Green Island!..."Isla de la Ambición" para los latinos.

\- Muy original- sisearon el rubio y Pokkle.

\- ¿Se dieron cuenta? La gracia radica en que el mundo de Green Island está basado en la isla de Green Island, sí, la prisión donde ustedes dos estuvieron- Señalo con simpatía- A decir verdad, esa cárcel tiene tal nombre porque máster Reiza quiso usar la isla como base.

\- ¡Ah! Me acuerdo que Kite menciono que "Green Island" es un acrónimo de los nombres de los amigos de mi padre- recordó Gon, pensando lejos- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Han creado un juego virtual que se basa en el Nen?

\- ¡Nunca mejor dicho, pequeño Gon! Y no solo eso, tu padre le tuvo suficiente confianza para usarlo en contra de nuestra enemiga de orejas blancas. ¡Y funciono!

\- Me está diciendo...- Killua arrastro sus palabras- ¿Que encerraron a esa gata en un mundo de videojuego?

\- Fue una decisión desesperada. ¡Pero no se inquieten, aún hay oportunidad para ustedes!

Con mayor esfuerzo que nunca para abrir la boca, Pokkle fue el que pregunto primero.

\- ¿De qué…de que habla? ¿Eso qué significa?

\- ¿No fui claro?- En medio de la tensión general, Pariston se carcajeo como si nada- Esa gata hormiga sigue viva. No permitiremos un fracaso como este en nuestros antecedentes y ya que ustedes fueron los más sobresalientes en la guerra…- Abrió los brazos, echando brillo- ¡Es mi deseo que sigan adelante, escuadrón del Jabalí! Su última orden es: ¡Eliminar a la guardia Neferpitou en el mundo de Green Island!

Algo se quebró en pedazos, nadie supo que era excepto Pariston, que al cerrar los ojos por un momento y volverlos a abrir, pudo visualizar el aura oscura que rodeaba a cada uno de los jóvenes.

\- Te pierdes o limpiare el piso con tu sucia boca- Amenazo Killua, sin rodeos.

\- No vuelva a pedir hablar con nosotros, jamás- La voz de Kurapika salió ruin.

\- ¿Por qué la agresión? Y eso que me tome la molestia de llamarlos a todos y ponerlos al corriente- Se fijó en Gon, que estaba callado- ¿No debí, comandante Freecs? ¿Habría sido mejor contárselo en privado?

Killua se mordió los dientes y estaba a un milisegundo de arrebatarle toda la electricidad al refugio para volcarla en Pariston pero la irritada voz de Ponzu se le adelanto.

\- ¿Para esto nos forzaron a venir? ¿Desde el principio, nos vieron como niños tontos que no saben nada, que no pueden hacer nada?- Sus ojos ardían y tenía los puños cerrados, asemejándose a un volcán a punto de estallar- ¿Y aun así, nos convierten en exterminadores de hormiga quimera? ¿Tenemos que seguir obedeciendo órdenes? ¿Cuándo nos dejaran en paz? ¡Hemos luchado y matado, sangramos y lloramos! ¡¿No respeta eso?! ¿Nuestro dolor no importa?

El Kuruta se puso delante de sus compañeros para que no avanzaran hacia Pariston, que apenas y deformo su sonrisa bajo una mueca de confusión.

\- Interesante, ¿Por qué actúan como mártires? ¿Esperaban otra cosa, sabiendo que representan lo peor de la Asociación?

\- ¡Fuera de aquí!- Exigió Pokkle, enojado en serio.

Viendo que no era en absoluto apreciado allí, toco un par de veces la puerta por la que entro, una señal para que le abrieran del otro lado y estaba por salir antes de oír la voz de Gon.

\- ¡Espere, señor Pariston! Quiero saber si…cuando podemos ir a Green Island, a terminar el trabajo.

Killua se golpeó la frente, Kurapika ahogo un bufido, Pokkle trago duro y Ponzu se sentó en la única silla de la sala, superada por todo.

\- ¿Seguro? Han sido un gran apoyo para la Asociación y eso que nadie esperaba nada de ustedes- Pariston aplaudió- Entenderé si no quieren seguir siendo parte de esto y volver a sus cómodas celdas, lejos del peligro. En serio, no los obligare si no desean pelear más. Al fin y al cabo, han hecho un excepcional trabajo aun después de perder a su comandante.

\- ¡Justamente por eso! No estaremos satisfechos hasta vengar a Kaito. ¿No nos merecemos una oportunidad para la revancha?

\- Joven Gon...- Pariston fingió pensárselo, para luego sonreír gentilmente- Que agallas, eso es tener un gran espíritu. Tienes toda la razón, se lo merecen. Esta no es solo una orden para ustedes, es su derecho.

\- ¿Nos da permiso para enfrentarnos a Pitou en Green Island, vice presidente Pariston?- insistió Gon, con sombría mirada.

\- ¡Siéntanse libres de visitarla cuando quieran!

Y lo que nadie quería que pasara, pasó.

.

* * *

.

A nadie, absolutamente nadie le sorprendió ni un poco.

Otra vez, eran un escuadrón militar a punto de ejecutar su última orden. Exterminar a la Guardia Neferpitou en el mundo digital de Green Island.

\- Aquí tienen sus anillos y, por favor, manténganse en fila. Veo que están impacientes, ¿eh?

Pariston pareciera ser el único capaz de actuar risueño dentro de un tenebroso sótano, frente a un grupo de pubertos con ganas de partirle la boca.

\- ¿Porque los anillos? Ni que fuéramos a quedarnos mucho- juzgo Pokkle, todo sea para hacer tiempo y darse a la idea de lo que iban a hacer.

\- Es el protocolo, por desgracia master Reiza no podrá adiestrarlos en este tema. ¿Eso habría sido incómodo para ustedes? Volver a encontrarse con su carcelero, luego de todas las cosas que tuvieron que hacer…

\- ¿Es todo, señor Pariston?

\- Este es el tuyo, pequeño Gon. Te dejare estas cartas de Abandonar, solo por si acaso- Se las paso pero inmediatamente el pelinegro se las dio a su compañero.

\- Kurapika, tu tenlas. Yo no abandonare nada.

\- Aprovechen la cortesía de Ickshonpe Kaztouger, él fue quien trajo esta consola, de otro modo no podrían ir. ¿Por qué esas muecas? No se presionen, niños.

Kurapika quiso arrancarle la mandíbula y Killua nunca deseo tanto desmembrar en pedazos a alguien. Pariston solo incentivaba el sentimiento de odio impotente que Gon estaba reservando para su encuentro con Pitou. Los más asustados eran Ponzu y, en menor medida, Pokkle, que pensaba que era algo que tenían que hacer quisieran o no, tanto por Gon como por el honor de su difunto comandante.

\- Como jefe auxiliar, pequeño Gon, iras de último.

\- ¿No debería ir primero?

\- Tus amigos siguen siendo criminales. Mejor que crucen antes, no vaya a ser que se arrepientan.

\- Yo iré- Killua dio un paso al frente y miro a Pariston con la peor cara de su repertorio; la Rata ni pestañeo- Soy un asesino profesional, es mi derecho ser el primero.

En secreto, él y el estratega tenían sus propias dudas sobre el resultado de esta contienda. Ninguno quería seguir, no querían ver a Gon convertirse en la peor versión de sí mismo pero ya no se podía hacer nada, excepto cumplir el peor trabajo posible.

Killua apoyo sus manos en la máquina. Poco a poco, esta comenzó a succionarlo para llevárselo al núcleo de un mundo muy particular.

.

* * *

.

Aunque supiera que era artificial, se le hacía autentico y real. Inclusive el aire, la brisa, el sol dándole calor.

\- ¿El tiempo pasara normal aquí?- se preguntó, con un dedo bajo su mentón.

Más allá, existía un extremo al que no le dejaban pasar por algún truco raro. Sabía que la salida estaba allí. ¡Argh, ¿En qué tipo de universo raro estaba?!

De lo poco que sabía, era que estaba atrapada dentro de un mundo de espacio tiempo creado por usuarios Nen poderosos y no tenía idea de cómo empezar a moverse, ni hacia dónde. Tampoco iba a ser fácil escapar por sus propios medios.

¿Nerviosa? No, para nada. ¿Ansiosa? Un poco. ¿Impaciente? Sí, definitivamente sí. No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo en ese tipo de lugar, sino volver con el Rey, ver a Komugi sana y salva; era todo lo que le importaba.

\- Esta sensación…- susurro, percibiendo un cambio en el aire.

Sabía que ni buscando bajo las piedras hallaría alguna salida para su situación pero no se imaginó que encontraría algo en el cielo: unos potentes rayos tomaron la forma de una a varias personas que ella reconoció de inmediato.

A quien considero una amenaza desde el primer momento que lo vio, Gon Freecs, estaba liderando el mismo grupo de personajes de antes y la miraba con tanto o más odio que antes.

\- ¿De dónde vinieron ustedes?

Saludo simpática y hasta hizo algunos ademanes graciosos con la cola, como gato en su casa.

\- Gon, respira- aconsejo Kurapika- Mantén la mente en el plan.

\- Si están aquí, ¿Que paso con el palacio?

En sincronía, el equipo se dividió en forma de círculo alrededor de ella. _"Quieren rodearme, ¿eh?",_ pensó Neferpitou sin mucho esfuerzo. A quien enfrentaba siempre hacia eso, pensando que de ese modo cubriría todas sus aberturas.

Para sorpresa suya y del escuadrón, Gon fue a la ofensiva demasiado pronto.

El Jajanken de Tijeras ni siquiera la rozo. Al segundo intento, Killua lanzo sus yoyos al rostro de la hormiga que lo esquivo, dándole chance a su amigo de cambiar el curso hacia las piernas y dañarla, aunque fuera un poco. No lo logro.

\- No eres el único con ganas- Estaba por quebrarle la espina dorsal a Gon hasta que Ponzu quemo una planta gracias a las flechas de Pokkle y el humo le llego a la nariz a Pitou, resultándole altamente desagradable, obligándola a cubrirse- ¿Ajenjo? Se aprovechan que tengo una nariz sensible, gya.

\- ¡Esa es mi línea!

Con el humo, Killua se desplazó como quiso. Confundió a Pitou con diez imágenes de sí mismo y le lanzo un yoyo por la derecha, un relámpago terrorífico por la izquierda. Pitou los eludió dando un giro completo hacia adelante y al ataque.

Tenía su gracia, a decir verdad, era como ver a dos gatos de pelo blanco peleando.

Las garras de Killua eran vertiginosas, buscaban los órganos y no vacilaban. Como felina de nacimiento, a Neferpitou le salía natural y era feroz demostrándolo. Al mismo tiempo, los dos buscaron las piernas del otro y Pituo salto antes que la altura de Killua fuera una ventaja. Debajo de ella, pasaron los restos de un rayo.

En los ojos de Pitou se reflejó una flecha amarilla al tiempo que Killua intento pegarle a su diafragma. Mordaz, ella se escudó con ambos antebrazos, logrando parar el pie de Killua y tiro el cuello hacia atrás para evitar que la flecha le diera en la cara.

El hijo de Silva cogió la oportunidad para apuñalarla pero la cola de Pitou también lucho y le dio un porrazo en el hombro. Ocurriéndosele una idea, la hormiga atrapo a Killua entre sus piernas, encerrándolo gracias a sus rodillas de insecto ágil, y lo forzó a tocar el suelo de cabeza en una vuelta de ciento cuarenta grados.

Valiéndose de su habilidad para dislocar articulaciones, Killua no entro en pánico y se soltó de Pitou fácilmente hiriéndola por la espalda al dar vuelta su propia garra pero ella logro agarrarle una pierna. Al zarandear, su otra pierna también fue contenida. Ahora sí, se puso nervoso.

A la vista del escuadrón, la idea de perder la batalla porque su rival tenia de rehén al más veloz de todos era una visión nefasta más por suerte, Killua enterró las manos, no las garras, en la tierra y comenzó a hacer presión para que sus pies rotaran hasta que a Neferpitou no le quedó más remedio que soltarlo.

No conforme con haber sacrificado la piel de la tibia, Killua aprovecho el despiste de su oponente para crear una centella con la que no solo la golpeo, sino que utilizo de impulso para separarse lo más lejos de ella.

La primera guardia esbozo una sonrisa de pura satisfacción.

\- ¡Eres muy divertido!

\- ¡Hey! ¿Puedes caminar?- Ponzu se aproximó, tan sorprendida como espantada que pudiera seguir de pie después de eso.

Killua no estaba contento y no solo por culpa de la sangre que le humedecía los pies y la frescura dolorosa que acompañaba a la herida.

De respuesta, le tiro el gorro a Ponzu justo cuando la gata real corrió hacia ellos. No logro acercarse demasiado dado que las abejas la bloquearon, enseñándole sus aguijones. Estaba por deshacerse de los bichos cuando un látigo la freno, peor que látigos eran cadenas decoradas con Nen y muy agresivas cabe decir.

No puede atrapar las cadenas, porque teme que haya un poder oculto en ellas al tocarlas o que se le enreden por lo que decide poner distancia hacia el norte, justo donde Kurapika la quería.

Para la envidia de cualquier leñador, durante todo el combate, Gon concluyo su parte del plan y logro cortar un árbol estilo roble en tiempo record. Usándolo de arma le efectúo tremendo golpe a Neferpitou. El impacto fue certero y la ojicarmin fue lanzada a apenas cinco, siete metros de su posición inicial.

Lo que Pitou no sospechaba era que el árbol no fue cortado con el único propósito de lastimarla, sino para hacer de apoyo a Pokkle, cuya habilidad era más efectiva y mucho más balanceada estando de rodillas que dé pie.

Manifestó el arco y dudo sobre que flecha usar, temblándole las manos. Aunque su objetivo no pudiera verlo ni olerlo dado que las hierbas de la copa del árbol eran precisamente de un aroma disperso, no tardaría en encontrarlo entre las pobladas hojas y debía aprovechar su oportunidad. Porque era su oportunidad, tenía que lograr un buen tiro.

Armonizo su respiración mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, calma, hay que estar en calma, piensa en el enemigo como si fuera una diana cualquiera, no tengas miedo. Puedes hacerlo, practicaste mucho durante la guerra, mientras Gon pescaba con su caña, tú lo hacías con flechas de aura. ¡Perseguiste a un pez en movimiento y lo cazaste, por Kami! Puedes hacer esto.

Pokkle abrió los ojos con decisión y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su flecha ya no era una flecha común, sino un:

\- ¿ _Virote_?

\- ¿Que pasa contigo? No eres muy entretenido, ataca mejor- le reprochó a Kurapika, mofándose de él.

Podría jurar que el rubio iba a darle problemas porque se movía demasiado bien, lucia serio y fuerte, por eso imagino que podía ser un buen oponente. Sin embargo, Kurapika era muy limitado, la única explicación es que no podía usar su verdadero poder contra Pitou, porque ella no era parte del Genei Ryodan. Tenía una condición que le impedía someterla entre sus cadenas o apuñarle el corazón; eso habría sido más fácil.

\- No te metas con lo que es mío- Killua cayó del cielo y los separo, enseñándole sus garras afiladas - Respeta mi territorio, intrusa.

\- ¿Ha? ¿No puedo jugar con el ratón?

Inocentemente, Pitou se froto la mejilla. Por dentro, pensaba que Killua era demasiado sigiloso para poder percibirlo y bastante rápido si lo olvidaba por un segundo.

\- ¡Mira aquí!- Con un Jajanken Piedra, Gon hizo que la tierra se sacudiera como si acabara de iniciarse un terremoto.

En este pequeño desequilibrio, Pitou pensó en saltar hasta que percibió algo con sus orejas súper desarrolladas.

\- ¿Que sonido es?

Pitou no salto y Gon no dudo, arrojándole lo que parecía una piedra que exploto en polvo gris, bañándola al instante. No tuvo tiempo ni de estornudar porque el sonido se intensifico y vio descendiendo del cielo a dos, cinco, diez, quince, veinte, treinta virotes. Todas cayendo hacia ella.

Con sus agudos ojos, vio las flechas a contra luz y noto que no eran de color amarillo como las demás, sino plateadas.

\- ¿Cómo logro crear tantas?

\- Son muchísimas, eso no es tener precisión al disparar, Cupido sin Alas.

\- Aguarden- Gon silencio las dudas de sus amigos, dándose cuenta de algo fascinante- ¡Tiene una ballesta!

La incredulidad de todos fue proporcional a las flechas que cayeron sobre Pitou y le cortaron la ropa, llegando a rasgar un poco de su dura piel.

El arte del Kyudo es el de fijar la meta a realizar y elevar el espíritu, los arqueros que siguen esta práctica alcanzan cierto nivel de excelencia al volverse uno con su elemento. Mientras Pokkle decidía cual ataque usar, la filosofía del arquero se le coló entre sus recuerdos y de forma natural, el arco de Nen previamente preparado se transformó en un arma más agresiva.

\- Interesante- Kurapika se limpió el sudor de la frente, salvo los niños que seguían frescos- Una ballesta tiene mayor poder de penetración y no necesita exactitud al disparar. Teniendo en cuenta que Neferpitou nunca se queda quieta, nos conviene.

\- ¿El chico flecha ha evolucionado? Mejor lo hubiera hecho durante la invasión.

\- No lo entiendo- dijo Ponzu- Una ballesta no es lo mismo que un arco, son extremadamente diferentes. Para empezar, la primera se maneja horizontalmente. ¿Pokkle podrá con esto?

\- Seguro que si- Apoyo Gon, con gran alegría por el avance de su compañero- ¡Miren, está lanzando más!

Cinco virotes, diez cuerdas laterales para aumentar la presión y asegurar la base. Pokkle ya no necesitaba de un tronco para sostenerse, ahora podía lograrlo incluso parado y bajo el sol. Sus proyectiles alcanzaron a Pitou mientras el corría de regreso con su equipo.

Se deshizo de la alucinante arma y los volvió a sorprender con un nuevo arco doble, unido a dos cuerdas, color rojo y dorado, que tiraban de ambos extremos opuestos.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo mi _Estilo Ballesta_?

\- ¡Pokkle!- Ponzu fue la primera en agasajarlo- ¡Estuviste increíble!

\- ¿Era tu truco de última hora o qué?- El Zoldyck se cruzó de brazos, resentido porque hubiera sacado una habilidad así de la nada.

\- No, la verdad no sabía que podía hacerlo. Simplemente sucedió- Ni el mismo se convencía con su respuesta, tan sorprendido como el resto.

\- Te felicito, ¡Eso fue genial!- Gon era el único que veía todo con naturalidad- No le hagas caso a Killua, solo esta celoso porque a él ya le conocen todas sus habilidades.

\- Después practicare el electroshock contigo, Gon.

\- Chicos, aun no se terminó- les recordó Kurapika, viendo a Pitou en el mismo lugar que antes, sangrando pausadamente- ¡Síganme!

No hacía falta adivinar que estaba furiosa.

Pese a que los vítores resultaron ser increíblemente cortantes, eso no detenía a Pitou y a su sed de sangre, llenándose poco a poco de rabia. Esta contienda se estaba llevando bastante de su paciencia y pensó si sería mejor matarlos a todos de una vez. Neferpitou es de la clase que disfruta de una buena pelea, sea o no contra unos mocosos bastante hábiles.

\- No pudimos lograr mucho atacando de forma individual ni combinada- juzgo Kurapika, una vez tomaron una pausa- Tendremos que usar el siguiente plan.

Se las arreglaron para hallar un espacio detrás de una roca gigante para hablar, aunque el joven comandante no estaba muy de acuerdo con hacer tantas evaluaciones.

\- Me apena que digas eso cuando todos están dando lo mejor de sí.

\- Lo sé y sepan que no es en vano. Gracias a ustedes y sus asaltos, he comprendido como se mueve ese monstruo y que tipo de fuerza posee.

\- ¿Tenemos oportunidad?- Quiso saber Ponzu, ansiosa.

\- Si siguen mi plan podemos hacerle un paro. ¿Me harán caso?

Sin chistar, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Con rencor, Kurapika recordó el humor de la gata al amenazar con matarlo si no se proponía a luchar en serio. Si descubría que era incapaz de matarla, todo se acabaría para él. Sobre todo, para sus amigos.

\- La verdad, lamento no aportar mucho a la pelea. Tengo un voto que me ata.

\- No seas injusto contigo- grito Gon, lleno de energía- Todos tenemos un papel aquí y el tuyo es tan importante como cualquiera. ¡Eres el cerebro de un cuerpo muy fuerte!

\- Me pregunto qué parte del cuerpo es cada uno- comento Killua, con cierta burla.

\- Confiamos absolutamente en ti- le dijo Pokkle a su amigo, optimista- Dinos que hacer.

\- Si me hicieras el favor, yo también quisiera una participación mayor- sugirió Ponzu, un poco celosa porque los demás destacaran sobre ella.

Rara vez vieron al rubio sonreír con verdadero entusiasmo. Kurapika no solía estar tan animado en situaciones extremas como esta, debía ser la compañía que lo contagiaba para sentirse de tan buen humor para la batalla.

\- Sera así, escuadrón Jabalí. Démoslo todo.

\- ¡Cuenta con eso!

Gon pidió que juntaran sus manos y todos lo hicieron, uno seguido del otro, declarándose entre ellos un sentimiento único de camaradería y confianza.

.

* * *

.

Regresando con Pitou, esta los esperaba con la expresión más tenebrosa que hubieran podido imaginar en sus pesadillas.

Como si tuviera ganas de devorarlos vivos, Neferpitou inicio una carrera a muerte. Su objetivo principal fue Gon Freecs, que huyo con destino a la selva.

Entre una maraña de arbustos, Pitou lo persiguió hasta que desapareció de su visión y previno a una cuchilla que rozo su talón. Era uno de los bokken de Kurapika, pero tomando en cuenta la velocidad y precisión se lo habrá lanzado el arquero. Maldita sea, hasta traía atadas plantas aromáticas para camuflarse en el ambiente.

Debido a ese polvo raro que Gon le echo antes, Neferpitou no podía distinguir muy bien los aromas y se hallaba temporalmente sin sensibilidad olfativa. Los niños lo usaban a su favor para lanzarle cosas que simulaban ser de la naturaleza. ¿Entraron a la selva para abusar de esa ventaja? Daba igual, tenía que encontrarlos porque no iban a salir sumisamente.

Solitaria, Neferpitou iba a ponerse a investigar cuando una patada en la barbilla la abrumo.

Bajo hojas gigantes y cubierto con lodo, Gon logro asentarle el golpe justo cuando la cadena de Kurapika empujo a la guardia real y como serpientes en espiral atrapo sus brazos, inmovilizándola. Una flecha flameante le acaricio el cabello. Siguiendo su instinto animal, Pitou percibió otra que iba hacia su brazo. Logro deshacerse del enlace de Kurapika al sacudir los hombros y ofrecer su codo; la flecha la quemo pero también se apagó.

Sin dejar las agresiones ni por un segundo, un pequeño y redondo objeto busco la cabeza de Pitou, lo esquivo por dos centímetros pero el árbol tras ella no corrió la misma suerte y el tronco fue casi despedazado.

\- ¿Que...?- Por primera vez, Pitou se asustó. ¿Eso era un yoyo? El albino de ojos azules la vigilaba, de pie sobre eslabones de cadenas, con un par de yoyos dando vuelta entre sus dedos- Por el Rey, eso pudo aplastarme la cabeza.

Conque iban a por todas, ¿eh? Pues bien, iba a respetar su deseo y también sacaría a relucir su verdadera fuerza.

Que lastima que en Green Island no necesitaba títeres humanos, porque estos chicos tenían potencial para ser excepcionales soldados de juguete.

Antes que Gon pensara en usar su Jajanken de Papel, Neferpitou emano un Nen de horror y el pelinegro sufrió una patada en el estómago. Ella oyó crujir unas costillas hasta que sintió a la cadena venir de nuevo y se agacho justo a tiempo. Más directo, Killua fue tras ella para electrocutarla pero su enemiga le dio un puñetazo a la palma de su mano dominante, causando que Killua retrocediera y desapareciera con Velocidad de Dios.

De pronto, estaba nuevamente sola. ¿Que planeaban? No iba a darles tiempo para hacer nada, por lo que activo su En y expandió el rango de búsqueda.

Hn, todos iban hacia al mismo lugar. ¿Se irían a reunir otra vez? ¿Se les acabaron las ideas? Sus piernas se hicieron resorte y se propulso a amplia velocidad. No le costó ni dos segundos llegar antes al punto de encuentro.

Una vez allí, descubrió una laguna sucia y podrida con doble premio: a Ponzu y el chico de las flechas, inmediatamente este cogió una flecha del suelo.

Para Pitou habrá sido cosa de un santiamén desarmarlo y matarlo pero algo pasaba en ese pantano que no le estaba gustando y además, le parecía curioso que el humano raro ahora usara flechas reales.

La respuesta llegó sola cuando, segundos antes de arrojar la flecha, la punta se cubrió de humo negro.

A partir de la humareda, Pitou no logro ver hacia donde la tiro. Además, un enjambre de abejas ruidosas comenzó a acosarla. ¿Q-que? Esperen, ¿Qué traían en sus patas y soltaban sobre ella? ¿Era el polvo de antes, acaso-?

¿Porque sentía la garganta seca y le picaban los ojos? La flecha… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué tenía?

\- ¿Funciono?

\- Sí, descuida, lo harás bien, Ponzu- El apretó su mano con fuerza, no quería perderla de vista- Recuérdalo, no eres débil.

\- Así es, no soy la débil. ¡Soy el factor sorpresa!

De su bolso, Ponzu extrajo un frasco diminuto que contenía un líquido descolorido y lo dejo caer en la tierra de la jungla. Escucho a sus abejas advirtiéndole peligro y rápidamente cogió otro frasco.

Los brazos de Pitou padecieron la quemadura química de su mejor ácido.

\- ¡Nya, nya!- Se lamentó, como si hubiera tocado el sol con las manos desnudas.

\- Ahora si se armó.

\- ¡Ahí vienen!

Justo a tiempo, aparecieron Killua y Gon, quien se puso en posición para ejecutar su poderosa técnica.

\- ¡Nya nya, nya!

\- ¿Que fue eso?- le pregunto Ponzu al joven asesino, sin captar el mensaje.

\- Ella dijo "¡Sus trucos se han vuelto horribles!" y yo dije "¡Eso te pasa por creída, gata del mal!", ¿No entendiste?

\- A veces pienso que estas a otro nivel de comprensión.

\- ¿Y lo tuyo? Te conviene aprovechar la oportunidad que Kurapika te dejo.

\- Esta en marcha, la humedad y la presión atmosférica de aquí ayudan bastante. Un poco más y se liberara con todo- Aviso Ponzu- Dos minutos.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Pitou intento enfocar la vista. El aire no pasaba por el denso humo, la nariz le picaba mucho, los ojos le dolían y ambos oídos zumbaban, haciendo que sus orejas se sacudieran de forma nada linda. En su mareo, oyó decir _"Piedra"._

No vio el aura acumulándose en el puño del niño, no advirtió ningún Nen violento, ¿Porque no podía? Sus sentidos estaban bloqueados, esto era...

 _¿Me estoy quedando sin aire? No, ese niño sigue de pie..._

En su desorientación, le fue difícil saber si Gon tenía los cachetes llenos de aire. Él tenía el récord de aguantar la respiración por casi cuatro minutos y era tiempo de usarlo como táctica. Aunque eso lo forzó más, completo su Jajanken y arraso con Pitou.

A esta hora, Killua se había llevado a la pareja del escuadrón antes que el poder de Gon hiciera un desastre.

Pitou se paró en sus pies, gruñendo. Respiraba a duras penas. El comandante Freecs noto que no se movía más y preparo su siguiente ataque, olvidándose momentáneamente de Kurapika, quien se suponía no debía seguir allí. Patitieso, el ultimo Kuruta observo a Gon consumido en una oscuridad violenta que le recordaba a el mismo. En el secreto de su corazón, le dolió verlo así, no quería verlo convertido en esto, no se lo merecía.

Decidido a darlo todo, Gon ejecuto su tercer Jajanken con mayor fogosidad, habiendo puesto en cada uno un poco de su dolor y furia.

\- Komugi- susurro la gata, entrando en la etapa de la alucinación por los tóxicos- Debo llevarte con el rey,...no puedo detenerme aquí.

Kurapika fue el único que se dio cuenta que el agua del pantano comenzaba a burbujear y supo que era hora.

\- ¡Gon! ¡Gon, salgamos ahora!- Advirtió a los gritos, quitándose el pañuelo de la nariz para llamar su atención, sacudiéndolo hacia él.

\- ¡Aún no termino!

Esto era lo que temía.

\- ¡Vámonos ya, Gon! ¡Explotara si no…!

\- ¡Jajanken Piedra!

.

* * *

.

\- Gracias por todo lo que hace- le dijo Komugi, luego de ponerle la pomada sobre las manos- El Rey es alguien muy compasivo y generoso, ¿verdad?- Pitou le coloco los guantes que encontró en las habitaciones de una de las fulanas del secretario- Fue muy amable por darme estos guantes, gracias, señorita Neferpitou.

\- No hace falta, fue una orden de mi Rey.

\- ¿Sabe? Yo podre no ver pero estoy segura que usted debe ser tan bonita como lo son sus buenas acciones, el Rey seguramente es así también.

\- No acostumbras a que te mimen mucho, ¿cierto? Estas halagando todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Ah, ¿Pase de ser educada a ser trillada?! Perdón, perdóneme por ser repetida, la verdad es que no puedo evitarlo, es como anunciar en voz alta mis movimientos en el tablero.

\- Yo pienso que te subestimas bastante- Pitou se acercó a la chica, contemplándola. A pesar que Komugi no podía saber lo que hacía, si sintió el peso de su cercanía- El Rey ve algo en ti...

\- ¿Disculpe? Le ruego no se me acerque, me pone nerviosa y podría estornudar sobre usted, ¡Qué vergüenza! Eso sería aborrecible, además de verme horrible y ser una carga para todos...

\- Nada de eso, eres linda- Toco su rostro, comprobando lo pálido y sensible que era, tendría que cuidarla bien de Pouf porque sería muy fácil matarla- Diría que especial.

\- ¡N-no diga eso! Soy un adefesio, me lo dicen siempre- Se sonrojo por completo, agitada- Nunca me han tratado tan bien, es como vivir un sueño. Seria presuntuoso de mi parte pedir quedarme un poco más, pero el Rey Meruem ha avanzado bastante y aprende muy rápido.

\- Sin ofender a mi rey, espero que te quedes más tiempo- _"Pero por otras razones",_ término la oración para si- Si eso llegara a pasar, yo sería la primera en estar de tu parte.

\- ¿Qué cosas dice? Aunque... estar con el rey Meruem y la señorita Neferpitou, y los otros guardias reales, si pudiera… Me gustaría mucho.

Recordó ese día y no pudo evitar pensar que ahora convertida en su reina, el inocente deseo de Komugi paso a ser una orden y debía cumplirla. ¡Era su deber como la Guardia de los Reyes!

Levanto los brazos a la altura del pecho y corto el Jajanken de Gon por la mitad.

Nadie estuvo para presenciar tal hazaña, porque Kurapika se llevó a la fuerza al de cabello puntiagudo, por supuesto, antes que Pitou entendiera el verdadero fin del plan de los protagonistas.

El pantano hirvió cual lava hasta que alcanzo el punto de la detonación y la combinación de gases en el aire desencadenaron una explosiva liberación de presión.

En palabras simples, Pitou quedo a la merced del gas metano de los pantanos que acabo su proceso al mismo tiempo que múltiples vítores en llamas le llovieron del cielo, guiadas por la flecha humeante que Pokkle dejo de señal.

.

* * *

.

El mercenario sintió la sangre fría cuando paso media hora desde la explosión y Gon susurro:

\- Quiero su cabeza.

Killua chasqueo la lengua, la actitud de Gon estaba pesándole y más ahora que oyó de Kurapika que no respeto la retirada.

\- Como nadie se ofrece, yo la traeré- Se dijo que solo por hoy, un capricho más y se terminó la condescendencia.

\- ¿Seguro, Killua?- A Ponzu le tembló la voz, viendo a la jungla convertida en un escenario del horror.

\- ¿Quién si no? Soy el único que puede cruzar ese campo contaminado.

\- Te esperamos- Gon sonó seco, pero tranquilo.

A sus espaldas, Kurapika estaba razonablemente inquieto. Ver a Gon actuar en aras de la venganza fue un poco chocante, siendo honesto. No por la venganza en sí, sino por el propio Gon. No espero nunca verlo así.

El tiempo se resumió en segundos cuando Killua trajo a la gata hormiga, arrastrándola sobre una hoja quemada. No traía nada contagioso ni infeccioso, según Ponzu, tampoco puedo terminar de examinarla cuando Gon se arrodillo frente a Pitou y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le corto la cabeza con su Jajanken Tijeras.

\- Ya está.

Un abrumador sentimiento en el pecho le peso al momento de respirar pero Killua opto por disimular y felicitar a Gon, a la par de los otros dos, los únicos aliviados y felices que bailaron entre sí.

\- ¡Ganamos, ganamos!

Ante lo que acababa de pasar, Kurapika se sintió fuera de sí mismo. Quedo profundamente impresionado ante lo que vio, ¿Gon traía la misma expresión que él cuando mato a Kuroro Lucifer hace medio año? Esa mezcla de alivio, satisfacción y éxito, que luego se convierte en apatía y amargura.

\- Ha sido el peor trabajo que el peor jefe con la peor personalidad pudo desear, esto es lo último- El Zoldyck se froto tras el cuello, aparentando calma- No volveré a colaborar con ese tipo jamás.

\- Y no tienes porque- Kurapika recupero su concentración- Hemos hecho algo importante aquí. Mínimo no volverán a usar tu cuerpo para esas investigaciones de dudosa moral.

\- ¡Puede que hasta nos perdonen por nuestros crímenes!- fantaseo Ponzu, encantada- Así no tendremos que usar tu táctica, Kurapika. ¡Muy bien!

\- Con todo lo que le costó no le digas eso- dijo Pokkle, apenado- De todos modos, ¿Cómo le haremos para salir de este mundo?

\- Prepárense para caminar mucho. Debemos ir al puerto. Enseguida les muestro el mapa que la rata me dio.

\- ¡Oye, Kurapika! ¿No que teníamos cartas mágicas para salir rápido de esta dimensión rara?- Ponzu hizo una rabieta- "Abandonar", así se llaman las cartas que traes, ¿no?

\- Así es, pero solo son dos y no es muy seguro que funcionen, además no somos…

Oyeron un maullido y esta vez, no fue Killua.

Neferpitou se irguió a la vista de todos, meciéndose cual marioneta por un ser tenebroso que respondía al nombre de Terpsichora y estuvo a un centímetro de acribillar a Gon de no ser porque las cadenas de Kurapika se lo impidieron.

Con el horror y la sorpresa impresas en los rostros del grupo, el Titiritero de Pitou les ofreció una nueva batalla. Sus ataques eran simultáneos y sin descanso. En su danza, domino temporalmente a los muchachos con su baile violento, superándolos en velocidad y ofensiva.

\- ¡No tiene cabeza! ¿Porque sigue viva?

\- ¿Sera este el Nen que queda después de la muerte? La profesora Biscuit me hablo de esto.

\- ¡Nos tiene como quiere!- Chillo Ponzu, desesperada.

\- Calma, si se fijan… - Kurapika fue el más sorprendido de todos cuando la monstruosa bailarina fue tras él.

Y otra vez le rompieron la ropa, resultando en un pergamino que se le partió a la mitad y cayó al suelo. Si Gon no movía un dedo para ayudarlo no fue por el shock, sino por el espanto que le causo ver la cabeza cortada de Neferpitou sonriéndole.

\- Aun separados del cuerpo, una hormiga quimera puede sobrevivir un día entero sin cabeza, ¿Se olvidaron?

Con una velocidad mental envidiable, Killua lo entendió todo.

\- ¡Kurapika, ella quiere…!

\- Lo sé.

Vio la garra de Pitou venir hacia el pero en vez de contraatacar, rodo por el césped y se llevó consigo ambos trozos de papel, al que termino por romper en pedazos entre sus manos.

\- Que… ¿Qué rayos?

\- ¡Maldición...ella…! ¿Cómo?

\- Nos engañó- le explico Killua a la pareja- Ella sabía que una vez la "venciéramos", íbamos a salir de este mundo con algún método. Espero el momento correcto para sorprendernos y robarnos la vía de escape.

\- ¿Y para eso, se arriesgó a que le cortaran…?

\- ¡Fuimos timados!

\- Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones. Ni ella ni nosotros sabemos dónde indicaba el mapa que Kurapika acaba de romper, solo sabemos que la salida está en la costa.

\- Por eso te ataco, ¿Pero y las cartas?

\- Despreocúpense de eso, yo no podría entregarle la carta "Abandonar" ni bajo tortura. Porque Neferpitou está aquí como personaje de juego, en otras palabras en ella no aplica la jugabilidad.

\- ¿Lo planeo?- Para este punto, Gon tenía los ojos cual pozos negros.

Killua no pudo mover ni un pie, como tampoco lo pudo hacer el resto. El aura maligna de la Primera Guardia les recordó lo más horrible: que seguía con vida y aún era extremamente poderosa.

\- ¿Tienen idea de cuántos cuerpos debí operar en el hangar? ¿Dos días enteros estudiando libros de medicina para hacer a Doctor Blythe más sabio y eficaz? Si hablamos de su poder, algo como volver a unirme la cabeza al cuerpo no suena tan descabellado.

Gon se mordió los labios, furioso a mayor nivel. Sus compañeros se sintieron sofocados ante la realidad. Habían fracasado.

\- Necesitare una hora para volver a estar en una pieza- Neferpitou recogió su propia cabeza, aprovechándose de la parálisis del escuadrón- Volvamos a vernos en el puerto, niños, y luego guíenme a la salida de este mundo. ¡No se preocupen! Peleare con ustedes allá.

Esa sentencia de muerte hizo que el equipo sudara frió. La tensión alcanzó su pico cuando Neferpitou dio un salto y desapareció, con todo y cabeza.

\- ¡¿A dónde se fue ahora?!

\- Creo que va a reconstruirse al estilo Frankenstein, Gon.

\- Debemos impedírselo.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses!- El rubio le paro los pies- No vamos a hacer eso, tenemos que marcharnos ahora.

\- ¡Ella sabe que iremos al puerto!- recordó Pokkle, despeinándose alborotadamente.

\- ¿No la oyeron? Nos acaba de dar una ventaja, aprovechemos esta hora y corramos de regreso a nuestro mundo.

\- Aun si lo hacemos, seguro nos cogerá y regresara al mundo real. ¿No puedes pensar en otra idea? ¡Sácanos de este enredo!

\- Princesa, no le pidas imposibles. Yo voto porque corramos al puerto, si tenemos que volver a pelear hagámoslo afuera y no aquí. No quiero morir dentro de un videojuego siniestro.

\- Encima no está terminado- comento Killua, el único que sabía que a ese juego le faltaban algunos detalles y que, sin duda alguna, estaban dentro de una copia mala o algún prototipo.

 _"Nos están usando como quieren. Igual que lo hicieron al elegirnos para la guerra, quieren probar si somos capaces de sobrevivir a esto",_ pensó con rencor mientras oía a Kurapika tratando inútilmente de convencer a Gon de abortar la misión.

\- ¡Lo entiendo, de veras que sí! Pero no me iré, de ninguna manera.

\- ¿Que más vas a hacer?- Ponzu entro en crisis- ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

\- Tiempo.

\- ¿Tiempo?

\- Sí, tiempo para que ustedes puedan llegar al puerto sin que Pitou los alcance- Kurapika y la pareja abrieron sus ojos de par en par. Killua simplemente suspiro- Voy a quedarme y la entretendré mientras huyen.

\- ¡Gon, no puedes ganarle!- grito Ponzu, desesperada- Ni siquiera con un plan hemos podido...

\- Agradezco que hayan venido conmigo y cada cosa que han hecho por mí.

\- ¡No hables como si estuvieras despidiéndote o algo!

\- ¡Reacciona! Es demasiado fuerte y muy lista, también- insistió el Kuruta, profundamente preocupado.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí, Gon, por favor!- insistió Pokkle, quien pensaba que estos segundos eran preciosos instantes que desperdiciaban por la terquedad de su comandante.

\- ¡Ni de chiste! No dejare que los atrape como tampoco permitiré que salga al mundo real y sea libre, ¡Yo la venceré!

\- Gon, piénsalo bien- pidió Kurapika, resultándole irónico pedirle aquello a esas alturas- Ya no queda nada que hacer.

\- ¡Confíen en mí! Yo persistiré, ustedes váyanse pronto.

Él estaba dispuesto a luchar con todo, decidido a sacrificarse para ayudarlos a escapar si hacía falta. No solo eso, Kurapika noto que Killua permanecía en silencio. Fue entonces que supo que ambos niños se quedaron mirando a los ojos, con un mensaje implícito entre ellos. _No, ellos van a…_

\- No pongan esas caras, no.

El albino estuvo a punto de decir algo, de hacer algo, lo que sea, cuando Gon declaro lo siguiente:

\- Killua, por favor… ¡Quédate y pelea a mi lado!

.

* * *

.

Sí, a la autora parece gustarle el angst.

A parte de eso, ¿Qué les pareció el combate, la nueva habilidad de Pokkle fue innecesaria? ¿Toco fuerte la escena final?

Trate que se lucieran todos, en especial los que tachaban de débiles y acabaron ayudando muchísimo. ¿Pueden creer que más difícil que escribir acción, es decidir el orden de la pelea? Eso costo más que elegir que habilidad Nen o talento usarían los personajes contra Pitou.

Dejen sus comentarios sobre ello, para aprender cómo escribir mejor acción.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí, Lugarth3.


	37. Memorias rencorosas

Capítulo 33

 _ **Memorias rencorosas**_

.

* * *

.

La zarpa de Neferpitou no llego a darle.

Sin embargo, Gon sintió que sus piernas perdían el sostén de la tierra y su cuerpo fue empujado hacia el fondo del despeñadero.

Habiéndose olvidado de su propia posición desfavorable por enfocarse en Pitou, el pelinegro vio el principio de una cola blanca que golpeo su pecho, acabando por darle el suficiente impulso para que la gravedad lo obligara a caer.

Su sangre se elevó hacia el cielo y vio como formaba pequeñas figuras junto a las nubes. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

 _Kite, perdón, te he decepcionado._

En su forma de Dios del Trueno, Killua se lanza a su rescate, logra atrapar a Gon entre sus brazos, lo sujeta a media caída y decide usar la espalda para cubrirlo y tomar todo el dolor del aterrizaje en su lugar. No sin antes aprovechar ese diminuto segundo para conjurar una carta y decir: _"Abandonar"._

Irremediablemente tocan el suelo, el impacto es ruidoso y doloroso pero desaparecen casi al instante, siendo envueltos por una luz que los regresa al punto de inicio del juego.

.

* * *

.

Era nuevo ver a Kurapika apurado, no solía verse tan alterado pero ahora sí que tenía prisa y con razón.

\- ¡Quítese de nuestro camino!

De vuelta en el sótano con las computadoras y consolas, Kurapika fue el primero en enfrentar a Pariston, seguido de Pokkle y Ponzu, los cuales le regalaron una mirada de odio fulminante.

El vice sonrió y les deseo suerte, abriéndoles la puerta para dejarlos libres.

\- Has hecho tu movida, por lo que veo- saludo Ging Freecs, al ver a los niños pasar sin que lo notaran- Son chicos impresionantes.

\- ¿Querías ver cómo eran por tu cuenta? Curioso de ti, ¿Te interesan porque son los amigos de tu hijo o los miembros que yo elegí para tu escuadrón?

\- No cambies el tema, el resultado ha sido el mismo- suspiro el pelinegro, de mal humor- No han podido con ese monstruo y ahora quieres echármelo a mí.

\- Nuestro intercambio de favores ha rendido sus frutos, no me dirás que no. Ellos han probado tu juego, entraron y regresaron sin dificultades _. "Green Island"_ está completo, tal como querías.

\- No necesitaba que unos críos lo usaran, solo hice el trato porque oí que querías quedarte con el gato monstruo para jugar al doctorcito, como hiciste con la Reina Hormiga… Estamos a mano.

\- Por ahora, sí.

La Rata miro detrás de Ging y sonrió con un brillo diferente en los ojos. El Jabalí lo noto y se dio media vuelta, encontrándose a un hombre de tez morena y lentes oscuros, recién salido del tocador.

\- ¿Quién es este?

\- Vaya, vaya, nada menos que el enfermero Leorio Paladiknight, el protegido y aprendiz de Cheadle.

\- Además de eso, soy amigo de Gon- Apunto descaradamente a Ging, al que conocía de vista- ¡Su hijo!

\- ¿De veras? Hnn, espero que sigan siendo buenos amigos, hasta luego.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Sabes dónde está Gon? No lo he visto en todo el día.

\- No hace falta exaltarse, el pequeño Gon está libre de peligro- Sin que le preguntaran, Pariston informo:- Él y sus amigos fueron excelentes sujetos de prueba para la fase experimental del juego Green Island, ¡Casi pierden contra la guardia Neferpitou!...pero eso era de esperarse.

Ging chasqueo la lengua, Leorio siguió sin entender nada.

\- ¿Sujetos... _de prueba_? ¿Green Island, que?

\- No tiene por qué entender, son cosas de negocios, ¿verdad, Ging? Usaste a tu propio hijo para probar que ese realista juego de aventuras fuera seguro de manejar y a la vez, cumplir el requisito que te faltaba para lanzarlo a la venta. ¡Bien por ti!

El tiempo se hizo de hielo para Leorio cuando oyó eso, ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

\- Hablas mucho, Pariston- Estaba por retirarse cuando advirtió que el aura de Leorio se puso agresiva hacia el- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Gon estuvo en peligro? Ese buen chico... ¿Peleo contra un monstruo y lo dejaste? ¡¿Qué tipo de padre eres?! ¿Dónde está Gon? ¡¿Donde?!

\- En la sala de pacientes críticos.

\- Pariston, aprende a callar. Me irritas los oídos.

\- ¿Él está…en estado crítico? ¡¿Y porque no vas a verlo, intento de padre?!- Recordó las historias que Gon le conto antes de la invasión- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto Gon desea verte? ¡Ha perdido mucho para que tu...!

\- ¿Dijiste que eres su amigo? Pues ve con él, te necesitara más que a mí.

Leorio quedo de piedra, sin podérselo creer. Tanto cinismo e indiferencia hacia alguien tan puro y bondadoso como Gon era imperdonable.

Cansado de tratar con gente nueva, Ging le dio la espalda a Leorio y se puso en marcha al exterior.

El Zodiaco Rata se quedó en su lugar, curioso por los acontecimientos, y suerte que se haya quedado unos segundos más porque Leorio, ni lerdo ni perezoso, siguió a Ging hasta la sala principal, donde la mayoría de los pacientes se reunían para la hora del almuerzo.

Tan pronto cruzo la puerta, Ging quiso desaparecer de los ojos curiosos que empezaron a murmurar pero Leorio se interpuso en el camino, apareciéndose delante de él y sin siquiera dudar, lo mando al suelo de un puñetazo.

Cada persona en la sala lo vio en vivo y en directo, ahogándose en la perplejidad. ¿Alguien se atrevió a golpear a Ging Freecs, el vago de los Zodiacos?

El arqueólogo se sobo la cara herida, observando a Leorio desde abajo decir:

\- ¡Vete al diablo!

Al segundo, el refugio se llenó de aplausos de ovación. Hasta los mismísimos soldados gritaron de frenesí. Silbaron y gritaron, felicitando a Leorio. Tal parece que no era el único al que no le agradaba Ging.

.

* * *

.

Kurapika ni siquiera evaluó si era la puerta correcta y la abrió, encontrándose a la profesora Biscuit en la recepción de visitas junto a Goreinu, quien estaba apoyado en la pared con ademan pensativo.

\- Los estábamos esperando.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Maestra de Nen y Cazadora de Joyas: Biscuit Krueger- Ella los saludo, solemne como dictaba la causa- Pueden estar tranquilos, los niños ya fueron atendidos.

\- Vinimos primero por aquí porque esperábamos encontrarlos heridos pero...- Empezó a decir Ponzu, cabizbaja- Por favor, díganos que no están...

\- Están enteros, esos dos son duros de matar. Ah, pero el de ojos rasgados la paso mal.

\- ¿Cómo, Killua? ¿Qué le paso?- A Kurapika le costó gritar, porque por un segundo se olvidó de respirar.

\- Pasa que es muy buen amigo- puntualizo Biscuit con una sonrisa triste- Al parecer, salvo a Gon de una caída mortal y recibió de lleno todo el daño, también traía las manos rotas. Debió ser una pelea dura.

\- Ni lo diga, ¿Pero cómo llegaron antes que nosotros?- inquirió Pokkle, ansioso de respuestas- Nos demoramos en el puerto de salida y para llegar aquí…

\- El chico de cabello blanco trajo a Gon a partir de unas cartas llamadas "Abandonar".

\- Yo se las di- Kurapika recordó ese pequeño instante.

 _\- En marcha, váyanse- insistió Killua, pero el rubio no le hizo caso, regresando de sus pasos para abrazarlo con fuerza- ¿Ahora te ablandas?_

 _\- Cuídense- susurro, dejando dos cartas Abandonar en la chaqueta del menor- A la mínima oportunidad, llévatelo contigo._

 _\- Ese es mi estratega- Killua cerró los ojos, correspondiendo el abrazo- Sigan adelante. Nos vemos pronto._

\- Gracias a él, Gon está fuera de peligro. Si hubiera seguido peleando en su condición, no la contaba- El escuadrón no supo cómo tomarse eso, sino con un mal sabor de boca- Ahora están evaluándolo. Sin embargo, insiste en ver a su amigo y Killua no está muy presentable que digamos…no sabemos que pueda pasar.

Pokkle pasó la mano por la espalda de su amigo de prisión, pálido e inmóvil, además de la entristecida mirada de Ponzu.

Si alguien se preguntaba si Goreinu estaba de sobra en la habitación, no era así. Él tenía muy claro lo que vino a hacer y no era meramente a hacer de visita.

\- Si me permiten hablar- Llamo la atención como si recién se hubieran enterado de que estaba presente, hecho que lo puso nervioso- Yo tengo la solución.

\- ¿Uuh? ¿Qué propones?

\- Verán, existe una carta de nombre "Aliento de Arcángel" que puede ayudar a Killua-kun.

\- ¿"Aliento de Ángel"?- repitió Pokkle, perdido- ¿Una carta de Green Island? ¿Aun las tienen?

\- No estamos en ese mundo para que funcione- contradijo Kurapika, escéptico.

\- Intentémoslo. Puedo pedírsela a Master Reiza, ¿No quieren intentarlo?

\- Si queremos- Kurapika acepto de inmediato- Solo que… para evitar otra denuncia, dígale a la Asociación que es una orden de nuestro comandante. Así evitaremos quejas.

\- Si Gon estuviera aquí, diría que lo intentemos de todos modos- Apoyo Ponzu, a quien le agrado esa táctica- Salvemos al shota asesino.

\- ¡Gon!- En un estrepito, un desesperado Leorio entro sorpresivamente a la sala y asusto a medio mundo- ¡Chicos malos! ¿Dónde está Gon?

\- Algo que dice que somos muchos en este pasillo- insinuó Biscuit, cruzándose de brazos- Veo que mi aprendiz ha hecho varios amigos… Demasiados, diría yo.

.

 _ **Cinco horas después**_

 _ **.**_

\- Voy a pasar, Gon.

Kurapika hallo al aludido y a Killua en un momento delicado: a su comandante al borde de las lágrimas y al albino en la camilla, más quieto que nunca.

\- ¡Kurapika…! Me alegra mucho verte, ¿Y los demás?- Se esforzó por hablar, tragándose la tristeza.

\- Afuera, sin daño que comentar.

\- Me alegro, lograron salir sin consecuencias.

\- Se lo debemos a ustedes, hicieron un gran trabajo para entretener a Neferpitou, según oí. No llego a cruzar el mundo real.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

\- Desde que trajeron a Killua, luego de usar "Aliento de Arcángel" en él, entraste a su habitación primero y no saliste desde entonces. Yo no sabré como lucia después de la lucha pero lo veo bien, el efecto de esa carta es alucinante- opino el rubio, a lo que Gon se sintió culpable porque actuara tranquilo y aliviado cuando merecía que le gritara.

\- ¿Y los chicos, dónde están? ¿Porque viniste solo?

\- Solo nos dejan entrar de a uno hasta que el paciente despierte. Ahora que vine, yo tomare tu lugar, ¿sí? Ve a tu cuarto.

\- ¡No, no puedo hacer eso! Debo quedarme.

\- No hace falta- Gon insistió y suspiro cansino- ¿Sabes? No solo son Pokkle y Ponzu, Leorio está esperándote afuera, también tú maestra y otros… todo aquel que te conoce está esperando por ti. ¿No te das cuenta? Así como tú te sientes con Killua, hay gente que quiere verte. Anda, hazles saber que sobreviste a lo peor.

\- Yo también…quisiera verlos, ¿pero sería correcto hacerlo, después de lo que sucedió?

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Cuando Killua despierte, sabrá que estuviste aquí- Se lo aseguro con una sonrisa y Gon cerro los puños, entendiendo que para él también debía ser difícil.

\- Hare lo que dices, me iré pero volveré pronto para...

\- Tomate tu tiempo, todo está bien- le susurro con gentileza.

Gon sintió un retazo de alivio impensable, como si fuera la primera persona en decirle eso. Casi asustado porque creyó que le reclamaría por temerario y haber permitido que Killua terminara así.

\- Gracias, Kurapika, en serio.

A paso lento, Gon se dirigió a la puerta y le costó salir hasta que vio al estratega tomar asiento frente a la cama con gran autocontrol. Supuso que era lo correcto y salió de la habitación.

Exhalando un suspiro, Kurapika dejo la condescendencia y miro al bello durmiente con enojo.

\- ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? Dejando que llorara así… Estoy de acuerdo con que merece una lección pero no te aproveches de la situación- Tomo al Zoldyck del mentón, inclinándose hacia su rostro- Deja de fingir. Es molesto.

\- ¡Tú eres molesto!

Killua abrió los ojos y se sentó frente al respaldo, sorprendido por su caricia.

\- ¿Pensabas mantener a Gon ocupado contigo para que no pensara en su derrota? No habría funcionado durante mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé, solo quería que recapacitara. A él no le llegan las palabras, sino los hechos. Además, oí que hoy Pariston volverá a la sede de la Asociación, con ese maldito lejos nuestro comandante no tendrá a quien pedirle más favores suicidas.

\- Con que querías hacer tiempo, lo entiendo. Yo también lo pensé- De su bolso, saco una paleta sabor frambuesa- Toma, premio de consolación.

\- ¡Yes!- Veloz, cogió la paleta y la desenvolvió para metérsela a la boca.

\- Estoy seguro que fue difícil enfrentar a ese monstruo y lidiar con Gon mientras buscabas el momento oportuno para abandonar el juego. No solo luchabas contra Neferpitou, sino contra tu mejor amigo. La pelea más dura de todas, fue la tuya.

\- Fue una apuesta de doble riesgo. Solo la podía hacer yo.

El peso de esas palabras dolía al recordar y Kurapika pensaba que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, al menos por ahora.

\- El pasillo está lleno de admiradores. Iré a llamarlos, tienen muchas ganas de verte- El niño parpadeo repetidamente, desconcertado- Quieren agradecerte y también…

\- Un momento, ¿Además de ti y Gon, hay más gente que quiere verme?- Eso le parecía inaudito.

\- Por supuesto, tú también eres muy popular.

No hizo falta ni que lo anunciara, porque la maestra Biscuit entro como tiro a la habitación.

\- ¡Sho…! Digo, Killua. Oí que estuviste muy grave, así que te ofrezco a mi masajista para reponerte las energías.

Ella alzo un dedo y con este, conjuro a una mujer muy preciosa de cabello rosado.

\- Conque sigues vivo, niño blanco.

Killua se asombró bastante cuando vio a Leorio cargar a Gon sobre su pecho, esto es porque no vio cuando el enfermero abrazo con euforia al Freecs nada más salió del cuarto, feliz por encontrárselo a salvo. Una escena tierna que todos en recepción fueron testigos, conmovidos.

\- ¿Solo saben dar problemas? Si siguen así algún di… ¡Qué buena estas!- Aulló como lobo al ver a Cookie, la habilidad de la profesora- ¿Te gustaría ser mi asistente?

El enfermero con ojos de corazón se olvidó de Gon, quien rompió el abrazo para correr donde su amigo.

\- ¡Killua, estas bien! ¿Cómo te encuentras, que tal están tus manos, las puedes mover?

\- A ver- Killua subió sus manos hacia quien estaba más cerca y una chispa eléctrica le levanto el flequillo a Kurapika- Si funciona. ¡Increíble, estoy completamente curado!

El Kuruta se peinó, desenfadado.

\- ¿Porque pruebas tu habilidad en mí?

\- Solo te hacia saber lo que sentí cuando me abrazaste la última vez.

Gon miro alternativamente a Killua y al Kuruta, pensando que se estaba metiendo en algo íntimo y se alejó de la cama pero no todos compartían su idea de la privacidad.

\- ¿Te abrazo?- pico Ponzu, burlona- Si supieras con quién quien se encontró anoche, durante la invasión. ¡Kurapika quedo muy interesado en él, nos dijo!

\- ¡Ponzu, calla! Sabía que no tenía que decir nada…

\- ¿"El"? ¿Quién? ¿Me engañas?- Sin darle tiempo de hablar, Killua le agarro el brazo a Kurapika y apretó lentamente- Se honesto y quizás no te haga mucho daño.

\- ¡Cuéntale, Kurapika!- Ponzu animo las cosas- Dile como te fue con tu suegro.

\- ¿Mi qué?

\- ¡¿Conociste a mi padre?!

\- De vista, intercambie unas palabras con el amo de los dragones…

\- ¡Hablaste con mi abuelo! Eres un canalla, vas demasiado rápido, ni siquiera tuvimos una cita para pedirme a mi familia.

\- ¡No te dejes llevar!

\- Esto llena mi vida- Biscuit sonrió de oreja a oreja- Dios, ¿Porque no traje mi cámara?

\- Me alegro, todos se comportan como siempre- Gon sonrió de dicha, haciendo que Leorio se preguntara, ¿Esto era habitual?

\- Creo que si estamos llenos- menciono el arquero, viendo a Goreinu entrar también porque nadie respetaba el límite de personas.

Ponzu dio un suspiro cargado de sarcasmo.

\- ¿Es idea mía o Killua tiene más simpatizantes de los que merece?

Al pasar de los minutos, el panorama se fue aclarando y las emociones se tranquilizaron.

\- Yo sabía que solo contigo, podría hacerlo bien.

El rostro de Killua se coloreo ante la confesión de su comandante, no sabía que le tuviera tamaña confianza.

\- Puedes decir que me aproveche de tu buena disposición, ¡Pero! Eso no quita el hecho que te lastimaste severamente por mi culpa, por eso...perdón, ha sido completamente culpa mía que,-

\- Yo lo decidí- El hijo de Ging alzo la cara, sin entender- Fue mi decisión ir tan lejos, es cierto que luche porque me lo pediste pero también quise pelear hasta el final, no te eches la culpa.

\- Killua… De verdad, eres un gran amigo.

\- No digas eso- exigió, con un deje de vergüenza.

Gon se permitió sonreír por primera vez en lo que iba del día y para Killua, eso fue suficiente. Este es el Gon que quería ver.

\- Que encantadores- Biskey se froto las manos, fascinada- Son los mejores protagonistas shota que he visto.

El Transformador prefirió ignorarla. Más que nada porque al presentarse, el no salió bien librado cuando le contaron que la niña vestida de muñeca en realidad tenía más de cincuenta años de edad, y al llamarla "vieja" Biscuit le dejo la marca de sus guantes en los cachetes, y vaya que le dolió bastante.

\- ¿Porque será que no te llevas con las mujeres mayores?- Se preguntó Pokkle, que veía el ciclo repetirse, primero con Palm y ahora con la maestra.

\- A mí me parece justo- dijo la química, con voz sabionda- A cambio de eso, es muy popular entre los hombres mayores.

\- ¿Qué cosas estás contando de mí, abejona? Y esa lógica esta errada, porque Gon se lleva con los dos bandos e incluso..., ¡Hey!- Gruño cuando Gon le arrojo un cojín a la cara- ¡Como si fuera un secreto!

En venganza, Killua le tiro otra almohada y empezaron a pegarse con ellas hasta que el enfermero los detuvo con preocupación.

\- Tienes mucha energía, no puedo creer que este sea tu expediente cuando entraste a emergencias- comento Leorio bastante impresionado al leer el diagnóstico del chico.

Por como miraba alternativamente entre el paciente y la carpeta, se podría decir que estaba presenciando un milagro médico.

\- Ah, eso me recuerda- El heredero de los Zoldyck miro a Goreinu, que hablaba con Biscuit sobre las injusticias de la Asociación- ¿Por qué el trato especial? Sigo siendo un asesino, aunque deje esa vida aún hay sangre en mis manos.

\- Killua, ¿Qué estás…?

Gon, ni nadie se esperaba su repentino arranque.

\- ¡Responda!- Apunto con el dedo a Goreinu, sin tapujos- Podrá decir que está siendo justo con un "héroe de guerra" pero la verdad es que no existe justicia para mí. Conteste, ¿Por qué me ayudo?

El segundo de Tsezguerra se arrodillo frente al ojiazul, pareciera que estaba esperando esa pregunta para poder hablar.

\- No sé si estas subestimándote a ti mismo o no, pero la verdad es que no lo hice porque pensaba que fuera lo justo o porque crea que la Asociación te lo debe- Ahora fue el turno de Goreinu de tomar por sorpresa a Killua con su sinceridad- Si te ayude fue porque me caes bien. No existe otra razón.

\- No me conoce, ¿Acaso habría hecho lo mismo por mis compañeros?

\- Sí, por supuesto. Porque ustedes podrán ser llamados lo peor de lo peor, sin embargo yo sé que fueron lo mejor de la Asociación. Nadie peleo más que ustedes, lo sé muy bien. Por lo mismo, me indigna que Pariston abuse de su poder e insista en que se queden…

\- ¡¿Qué dijo?! Corríjame si me equivoco, ¿La Rata sigue por aquí?- Temió el albino, eso no estaba en sus planes.

\- ¿No lo escucharon por los amplificadores? Pariston parece tener un encargo más para ustedes. Cuando se encuentren estables, serán llevados a un lugar donde se les darán nuevas órdenes.

Todos los ocupantes del cuarto palidecieron y Killua grito, exactamente lo que todos pensaban:

\- ¡Que se pudra!

\- No debería decir groserías.

Un hombre pulcro con traje entro a la sala, con notable facilidad.

\- No se trata de ninguna orden. Sino todo lo contrario, es un favor.

\- ¡Señor Satotz!- Gon se animó mucho de volverlo a ver, aunque las circunstancias no fueran las mejores.

\- Buenas tardes, joven Gon. Comando Jabalí. Hace una hora, el vicepresidente abandono las instalaciones, por lo tanto el no pudo dar ese aviso- Como si acabaran de avisarles que podían respirar aire puro otra vez, el escuadrón Freecs calmo su ansiedad- La verdad es que hay una persona que desea que se reúnan para cumplir con un favor en particular.

\- ¿Qué tipo de favor es ese?- Como siempre, Kurapika desconfió- No me da seguridad que hagamos eso sin conocer el motivo.

\- De todos modos, no pueden oponerse- Satotz los dejo boquiabiertos- Porque quien se los pide es nada menos que el presidente Netero.

La habitación se convirtió en un cuadro único que representaba muy bien el asombro facial.

\- No es una orden ni nada que los comprometa o lastime, descuiden. Es un recuerdo que el presiente Netero dejo para ustedes. Les aseguro que lo querrán.

.

* * *

.

Su mente sufría constantes golpes de cabeza, sus oídos estaban hartos de ruido de metralletas, deslices de espada, armamento de toda clase. _Maldita sea..._

Sus enemigos se escondían en la negrura y atacaban a todas direcciones. Pero el no veía oscuridad, sino un rojo violento sobre la sangre que se le escurría de los ojos. ¿Intentaban adormecerlo con la pérdida de sangre?

Entre las sombras, hallo a una mujer de cabello negro abrazando a una aspiradora y no dudo. Cuando la cadena se manchó de rubí, sintió una violencia invisible viniendo tras él.

\- Yo puedo con todos, vengan a mí- propuso con altanería, aunque por dentro no tenía nada más que indiferencia.

 _"¿Ustedes simpatizan con sus miembros? ¿Saben lo que es el dolor de perder a alguien? ¿O solo es orgullo? No...Si así fuera, no atacarían con tanta fiereza. Esto está bien",_ pensó al ver varias sombras acumulándose para atacarlo.

La Cadena del Castigo atravesó el corazón de Pakunoda, la Especialista y tiradora del Genei Ryodan. Después, paso a Franklin y mutilo sus manos ametralladoras.

 _"No me importa, no hay misericordia en mí. Porque gracias a ustedes, mi dolor es mi fuerza y este corazón esta demasiado seco para volver a sentir algo. Ya no me importa siquiera si lo uso todo aquí y ahora"_

Nobunaga, el espadachín, delato su posición por estar gritando, decidido a vengar la muerte del más fuerte de todos y también su mejor amigo, Uvogin. Fuera de su rango En de cuatro metros, la Cadena le rompió la espada antes de dejarlo ejecutar cualquier técnica.

Los segundos se convirtieron en horas, al Genei Ryodan debió fastidiarle que estuvieran gastándose esfuerzos por un simple vengador. De todos ellos, Kurapika no sabía que hacia Omokage allí. Solo estaba estorbar. Espera, el también era una Araña. Otro insecto que exterminar.

En medio de todo, vio al Líder de las Arañas, el resucitado Kuroro Lucifer.

Dio marcha atrás, creyendo estar alucinando. No, imposible, esos ojos eran opacos y negros, muy diferentes a los de su último encuentro.

Podía ser, ¿Omokage invoco Muñecas del Alma? Solo esto faltaba. A parte de tener que lidiar con los originales, le tiraban a estas copias baratas de la Araña. Solo incentivaba su odio y ganas de verlos morir cien veces.

Pues bien, vengan, estaba más que listo y no dejaría nada.

Cerró los ojos, respira, relájate, debes hacerlo bien, no se trata solo de lastimar sino de hacerlo bien. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estos resplandecieron de puro carmesí.

Una vez más, sintió la satisfacción sin nombre al destrozarle el corazón a Kuroro por segunda ocasión.

Vio a Omogake sonreír. Parecía a punto de decir algo que le causaba gracia hasta que su boca escupió sangre y cayó al suelo.

\- Deja esto, ya para- Una niña de ojos tiernos y cabellos dorados en tirabuzón apareció, con lágrimas en los ojos- Por favor, hermano. _Tú también_ , ¡¿No es suficiente?!

No, no era suficiente. Aún quedaba mucho que hacer.

La fiebre de venganza duro toda la noche.

Mortalmente herido y agitado al punto que sus pulmones no daban más, Kurapika despertó, dándose cuenta que habían pasado varias horas. A unos kilómetros, distinguió su arena de batalla, antes una gran y majestuosa casona, ahora caída en ruinas y adornada de docenas de cadáveres.

Al recordar lo ocurrido, se propuso a rescatar a la niña. No tuvo que buscar, porque la desconocida estaba abrazando el cuerpo muerto de Omokage. Más tarde, descubriría que la joven se llamaba Retz y que Kurapika fue el único que oyó sus últimas palabras: " _Al fin, seremos libres"_

Más tarde, el fuego consumió los cuerpos de sus enemigos más odiados y más buscados por el mundo; Kurapika tuvo un sentimiento de alivio sin igual. Al mismo tiempo, lo acometió un vacío profundo y atemorizante, como si de repente hubiera perdido el motivo de su existencia.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí parado, siendo testigo de ese incendio devastador y de los cadáveres siendo carbonizados, simplemente permaneció de pie hasta que el fuego ceso.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol acariciaron su piel, Kurapika miro hacia el cielo y algo allí lo hizo sentir desamparado, abrumado y confundido.

Si todo se había terminado, _¿Porque?_ ¿Porque veía el amanecer de esa forma? ¿Porque tenía forma de una telaraña gigante? ¿Qué más quedaba de él para seguir luchando? No, algo está mal. No es suficiente, no tiene que acabar así. Algo falta, ¿Que es, que es?

 _¿Que se supone que tengo que sentir ahora?_

Sus ojos duelen sobre los parpados y los abre para quitarse ese ardor.

De pronto, ve un cielo despejado y claro como nunca había visto, carente de telarañas e infinitamente azul.

Debajo de él, Killua esta asombrado y quizás un poco asustado.

\- ¿Ya despertaste?

Apenas reconoce la cara de su compañero. Tampoco distingue la habitación blanca en la que están, que no era otra que el cuarto de enfermería. No recuerda haberse quedado dormido, tampoco que sus manos sometieran a Killua sobre la cama.

\- ¿Te ataque?

\- No del modo que hubiera querido, pero sí.

\- Discúlpame- Se quita de encima y libera al niño, limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de sus manos- ¿Seguro no te hice daño?

\- Descuida, estoy bien- Kurapika se negó a mirarlo, avergonzado de su arrebato- ¿Una pesadilla?

\- No una pesadilla, solo fue un recuerdo...Realmente desagradable. ¿Y los demás?

El cuarto estaba vacío, a excepción de los dos.

\- En revisión. Tú también debiste ir con Leorio, pero te dormiste de repente y dijo que podías quedarte conmigo. Te veías muy cansado.

\- Gracias por dejarme quedar, me voy con Leorio ahora.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando una voz que sonaba a decepción lo detuvo.

\- ¿No me contaras?

\- ¿Contarte qué?

\- Tu pesadilla o esos malos recuerdos, ¿No los compartes nunca? Ya sabes, para intentar superarlos- A Killua le abochorno muchísimo recalcar lo obvio. De respuesta el ojigris suspiro cansino.

\- ¿Superarlos…? Sean pesadillas o malos recuerdos debo mantenerlos frescos en mí, para mantener fijo mi objetivo.

\- ¿"Objetivo"? ¿No pensaras continua-?

\- La Ultima Araña, Machi, sigue libre y yo debo,-

\- ¡¿No aprendiste nada?!- Subió la voz, con gran enojo- ¿No te dio miedo…en lo que Gon pudo llegar a convertirse por culpa del rencor y la ira? Aun si hubiera acabado con Pitou, ¿Alguien como él estaría feliz con esa clase de victoria? Dime tú.

\- No. El nunca estará contento con algo como eso, él no es esa clase de persona. Sin embargo, si lo hubiera hecho tendría salvación- Killua levanto la mirada, incrédulo- Porque él te tiene a ti. A toda esa gente. Yo no…- Evoco su pasado, a Pairo y a su tribu que poco a poco se convertían en un recuerdo lejano- Yo no tengo eso.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Entonces qué significa el escuadrón para ti? ¿Qué somos para ti? ¿Qué… soy yo?

\- Mi situación es muy diferente.

\- Diferente o no, ¡Quiero entenderlo! Contéstame una cosa. Cuando creíste que eliminaste al Genei Ryodan, ¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿Feliz, aliviado? ¿Creíste que estabas realizado? ¿Quedaste satisfecho?

\- La Araña sigue rondando,-

\- ¿Solo eso vas a decir? ¿Es todo? ¿Solo eso te importa?

\- Ya te explique…

\- Sin excusas- murmuro con fría hiel- Tengo suficiente con Gon para tener que verte correr tras esa mujer como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Como si…no hubiera nada más en ti que venganza.

Kurapika abrió los ojos de par en par. Aun sobre la cama, el niño se mantuvo quieto y reprimiéndose las ganas de ser violento, de llorar ante la frustración, de gritar por todo.

\- No estés triste por mí. Cuando tome la resolución de vengarme de la Araña, deseche mi vida. Yo lo decidí.

\- No estoy triste por ti- Levanto la cabeza que traía gacha, sus ojos eran de un azul triste y resentido- Estoy furioso porque no fui capaz de hacer que olvidaras tu dolor. Yo…fracase, porque no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti.

Empuño las sabanas, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza y tratando que las lágrimas no se le salieran. Por la ventana entraron los rayos solares del atardecer y tocaron a Killua por la espalda. Kurapika debió cerrar las cortinas pues la luz era muy potente.

Un remolino de emociones sacudió su ser cuando comparo el cielo que se presentaba a partir de la ventana con la visión que había visto al despertar de su pesadilla.

\- ¡Si lo hay!- grito de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por ello.

Por el contrario, el Zoldyck permaneció serio.

\- No me lo digas por lastima, lo entiendo. Tienes una venganza que cumplir y tus amigos te estorban. No nos necesitas en tu historia del Conde Kuruta.

\- Te equivocas. Aprecio a nuestros compañeros, no me arrepiento de formar parte de este grupo ni de participar en la guerra. ¡Quiero seguir con ustedes, incluso ahora! También, quiero…quedarme contigo porque pienso que tú…tú eres…

Dolió verlo tan distante, los mechones oscureciendo su mirar celestial y denunciando su pesar abatido. Si pudiera tocarlo sin que lo rechazara, querría poder acariciar su rostro.

\- Honestamente, estoy harto. Harto de ver arañas por todos lados, el amanecer del que te hable antes, sé que es tarde para decírtelo pero yo...- Trago duro, sudando frio por la profunda vergüenza que le provocaba decir todo eso- En ese momento, envidie la libertad que buscaban tus ojos.

La voz de Kurapika sonó susurrante y profunda, logrando que el menor volviera a mirarlo con gran expectativa.

\- Aun si veo las telarañas y recuerdo el horror de días oscuros, quisiera que me creas cuando te digo que…

El enfado y la tristeza se convirtieron en una vaga emoción, arrasados por el impacto de las palabras que oía pronunciar de la boca de su táctico.

\- Quiero que seas mi cielo, Killua Zoldyck.

Kurapika no cabe en su pena, completamente avergonzado.

\- E-eso es- to, do lo-o qu...- Tartamudeo, era su primera vez siendo torpe al hablar. También era su primera vez confesándose. Con Killua, era su primera vez en todo.

Una brisa mece las cortinas, bloqueándole la vista cuando Killua salta de la cama y abre los brazos hacia él. El viejo dicho de "la vida es una caja de bombones" nunca tuvo mejor sabor para Kurapika cuando el chocolate de la boca del peliblanco inunda sus sentidos.

El joven tantea el pendiente de la oreja ajena y sonríe hermosamente. Al rubio le cautiva la cara que está poniendo, la sonrisa abierta y el mensaje de sus ojos, y lo toma de la cintura, se inclina a sus pálidos labios y sella su boca en un suave beso.

Su mano Materializadora se hunde en el bosque blanco del cuero cabelludo de Killua, quien abraza su cuello y se pierde en el beso, antes que la cortina vuelva a su lugar.

\- Si eso es todo lo que necesitas, siempre estaré mirándote.

Un súbito latido le suena en los oídos, ese latido pertenece a Killua y confirma sus sentimientos hacia él. De verdad está enamorado...de un hermoso y letal asesino de trece años, con actitudes de gato caprichoso y glotón.

Detrás de la puerta, Ponzu sonríe socarrona mientras le cobra varios yenes a Izunavi y la maestra Biscuit brinca de la felicidad, repitiendo "yaoi shota" sin parar. En medio de todo esto, Pokkle esta medio sorprendido medio conforme, rascándose la nuca, al igual que los aturdidos Goreinu y Satotz. A Leorio, la quijada se le cayó al piso y Gon festeja en aplausos.

\- ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes!

Sin siquiera tocar la puerta o pedir permiso, el Freecs ingresa al cuarto y nada más al entrar, Killua lo fulmina vivo.

\- ¿Gon, muchachos?- El rubio ve a los personajes que estuvieron en el corredor entrar uno a uno, cada vez más sonrojado- No me digan que estaban…

\- ¡Escuchando como metiches!

\- No, no, espera- Se defendió antes que su amigo lo dejara frito- Vinimos a recogerlos.

\- ¿Recogernos, para qué?

\- ¿No se acuerdan?- Ponzu puso los brazos en jarra, burlona- Aun tenemos un "favor" que hacerle a la Asociación, en este caso al Presidente. ¿Nos acompañaran o se quedaran a acurrucarse un rato más?

\- Princesa, déjalos. ¿Podemos ir y terminar con esto, por favor?

\- Ah, sí, me acuerdo- dijo Killua, bajando la ofensiva- ¿A qué se refería ese viejo con "dejarles un recuerdo"?

\- Yo los guiare, ¿Me siguen?- Ofreció Satotz, al natural.

\- Ya están dados de alta, chicos precoces- dijo Leorio.

\- Pondré al tanto de esto al resto del refugio, antes que alboroten la recepción con visitas al por mayor- aviso Goreinu.

\- Vine para ponerme al día con mi pupilo pero podemos hacerlo después con mas calma, ¿no?- insinuó Izunavi gruñéndoles el ojo.

\- "Mi cielo", ¡Qué lindo!- Chillo Biscuit, extasiada.

\- Me siento en una tormenta de chismes- Suspiro Kurapika, cubriéndose la cara del bochorno.

\- Vamos, vamos, chicos, apuren- apremio Gon, entusiasta.

\- ¡No grites, que siguen en la enfermería!- recalco Leorio, ganándose muchas malas miradas.

\- Mira quién habla- renegó Ponzu, riéndose al ver a su comandante tirar de la mano de Killua, acabando por romper el momento de la esperada y ahora si oficial nueva pareja del escuadrón- Es un milagro volverlos a ver sonreír.

\- ¡Ya, vamos!

\- Gon, que te esperes que sigo en bata.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, el escuadrón estaba vestido, armado y listo para lo que sea. El cazador Satotz se los llevó al interior de una sala vacía y amplia, mucho más modesta y espaciosa que la anterior donde estuvieron encerrados la tarde pasada. Sin olvidarse de ello, todos estaban a la defensiva excepto Gon, que veía este repentino evento como algo emocionante que prometía ser gratificante, como insinuó Satotz pero no pudo decirles el porqué.

La curiosidad y la emoción los atrapo cuando Satotz puso una vieja radio en medio de la habitación y le pidió a Gon que oprimiera el botón de reproducir tan pronto como el saliera de allí.

\- ¿Qué planea, dejándonos así?

\- Créanme, necesitan oír lo que hay grabado ahí. Solo ustedes.

\- Kurapika, yo confió en el señor Satotz. También es difícil para el- Su comentario sorprendió bastante al hombre- No soy ingenuo, vi a varios soldados siguiéndonos. Usted no debería estar haciendo esto.

\- No, la verdad es que no. Pero lo hago por un bien mayor.

Ponzu se preguntó que sería tan importante para reunirlos aun en contra de los deseos de los jefes. Ahora mismo, su mayor miedo era ser rodeada por los empleados de la Asociación y que la separaran de sus nuevos amigos. Suponía que todos sentían igual.

\- Okey, hagámoslo como dice- Resolvió Killua, deseando acabar con eso rápidamente y sin vueltas.

Con una reverencia -y quizás una mirada llena de contenida emoción- Satotz salió de la sala y el chico de Isla Ballena, sin esperar a que nadie se hiciera conjeturas o dudara sobre el contenido de lo que había en la radio, apretó el botón de "Play".

\- Alo, el presidente Netero al habla.

\- Aquí, comandante Kite, del escuadrón Jabalí.

Eso dolió, dolió como un latigazo al corazón.

El arquero creyó que las piernas ya no le aguantaban, ni siquiera tenía suficiente fuerza para mantener cerrada su mano alrededor de la palma de Ponzu, que ahogo un jadeo de sorpresa.

En su interior, Killua se sintió consternado. No necesitaban esto ahora y aun así,... ¿Cómo explicar el sentimiento de reconforte al oír de nuevo la voz de aquel hombre? Era una sensación única pero Gon…cielos, el no necesitaba repetir el origen de su angustia.

El último Kuruta pensaba exactamente lo mismo, unido al peso extremo que le cayó en el pecho por recordar al hombre que dejo el mundo de los vivos hace apenas una semana.

Por supuesto, lo más importante en ese momento era Gon, que naturalmente perdió la alegría de la curiosidad de golpe y se mantuvo difícilmente de pie, oyendo el desarrollo de la grabación.

Nadie se imaginó jamás de los jamases que el difunto presidente pudiera tener en su poder esta grabación telefónica, seguramente la única que Kite le hizo.

\- ¿Que tiene para informar?- Oyeron la voz del presidente de fondo.

\- Un miembro de mi equipo esta indispuesto para seguir la operación. Solicito su rápida e inmediata devolución.

\- ¿Bajo qué condiciones?

\- Es personal.

\- No hay nada más personal que la guerra, comandante Kite. No hay excepciones ni distinciones.

En otras palabras, "no hay excusas ni errores".

\- Reitero mi pedido, es importante.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo inesperado con sus elegidos? ¿O acaso intenta ser simpático? Es el primer comandante que solicita algo así, me intriga saber que lo motiva a hacer esto. ¿Acaso resulto demasiado emocional para su cargo?

\- ¿Emocional? Soy justo. Incluso en la guerra, no, especialmente en la guerra, debemos respetar ciertas cuestiones.

La voz de Kaito se hizo seria y profunda, cambiando radicalmente el humor de la conversación.

\- Si mis hombres no están en armonía y no se sienten en confianza, pedirles que luchen juntos es un chiste. Presidente, no soy un soldado, no soy un general. Pero entiendo muy bien una cosa. En cualquier tipo de evolución de especies, los seres vivos se adaptan y superan sus propias capacidades frente a la tempestad y violencia de la naturaleza, nunca lo hacen por el prójimo.

\- ¿Se olvida que trata con criminales de alto rango? Para los de su tipo, pusimos reglas…

\- Este escuadrón no se adaptara a sus reglas, presidente, ni a los de nadie. Yo no les tengo prejuicio, en vez de ver sus talentos con desprecio prefiero tomar ventaja de ellos y lograr un balance con sus diferentes estilos y sus personalidades. Sé que estoy tratando con fuego pero créame cuando le digo que esta unidad de comando es mía y yo decido por ellos, me responsabilizo por ellos. Por lo mismo, ¡Yo los adiestrare a mi manera!

\- Suena muy confiado, ¿entonces porque ceder ante uno de ellos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- La Araña...está preñada. No necesito este tipo de discordia en mi equipo, no deseo malentendidos.

\- Aun con esos motivos, no sería suficiente. Si la libero del trabajo, tu escuadrón pensara que eres débil.

\- No, pensaran que soy fuerte. Yo quiero liderar a un equipo del que pueda, orgullosamente y sin dudas, decir que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ellos y ellos confiar en mí aun cuando ya no quede esperanza.

\- ¿"Confiar...cuando ya no quede esperanza"? Me pregunto qué es la esperanza para ti.

\- La voluntad de seguir adelante.

Se oyó un fuerte chiflido, después una tensa pausa.

\- Te niego tu demanda.

\- Tengo otra petición.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Hay más?

\- No importa el resultado, cuando la operación acabe quiero que mis muchachos sean libres. Ellos y todos los escuadrones del Zodiaco. Ninguno es un héroe ni pretende serlo, son personas perdidas en este mundo que no deben considerarse corderos para el matadero.

\- Sabes que eso no es posible. ¿Por qué los apoyas?

\- ¿Lo hago? Alguien empezó a llamarlos villanos y ellos se acostumbraron a verse de ese modo, a actuar como si no pudieran permitirse ser mejores. Yo quiero cambiar esa idea, que aprendan y entiendan que este mundo es lo bastante vasto para vivir en el sin lastimar…cuando ocurra, ese será el momento que podre decir que hice mi trabajo.

\- ¿Ese es realmente tu trabajo? ¿Adecuarte a esos chicos?

\- Sé que lo entiende, presidente, oigo que sí. No me quiere dar la razón y entiendo porque. Le aseguro que cuando finalice la operación, no…cuando la guerra termine, mis muchachos habrán aprendido más de ellos mismos que de mi o cualquiera. Solo necesitan que alguien los vea como realmente son y siga confiando en ellos.

\- Suena a que quieres educarlos.

\- Me estoy quedando sin tiempo, así que le diré lo que más me importa a mí…Si con estos "elegidos" debo defender al planeta, quiero que sea por el motivo más humano: **Luchar para que el cielo siga siendo azul**.

La grabación termino y de él, le siguió un silencio sepulcral.

El primer sonido fue el de una lágrima tocando al piso, de Gon dejándose caer de rodillas para apoyar la frente sobre el suelo, sollozando a lágrima viva.

Killua fue el primero en acercársele, abrazando al pelinegro por la espalda, le siguió Kurapika, frotándole el hombro con una mirada de desconsuelo. Igualmente sorprendidos y entristecidos, Ponzu y Pokkle se arrodillaron junto al pelinegro, cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

Las lágrimas calientes de Gon bañaron el piso como una gotera pausada, repitiendo "Kite...Kite" entre gimoteos.

Negándose a la idea de entregarse al llanto, a Killua se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Fue el mejor…- Se tragó el nudo que se le formo en la garganta- Se ganó mi respeto por ser el único jefe que me gusto, nunca obedeceré a otro.

Gon parpadeo, descolocado. Atrás suyo, Kurapika sonrió, entendiendo lo que Killua trataba de hacer.

\- Me dio un excelente consejo que me ayudó mucho cuando estuve en apuros. Cuando pienso en él, no tengo dudas sobre nada. Fue un gran guía, íntegro y paciente.

El Freecs sorbió su nariz, a punto de preguntarles a que se referían cuando Ponzu también hablo.

\- Para mí, fue el general definitivo. Más benevolente que otros, que pensaba en nosotros y me acepto entre ustedes- Ella sonrió entre lágrimas- Estoy muy agradecida con él.

\- Ha sido el hombre más sabio que conocí- Pokkle fue formal- Sabia de biología y era experto en todo tipo de temas, me hubiera gustado saber más de él, aprender de sus aventuras.

Killua tomo los hombros de su amigo y lo sacudió para que mirara a todos a los ojos, enfocando su iris perdido.

\- Al igual que él, tú también...- Por más que trato, sus ojos se aguaron.

El escuadrón se unió a Gon y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Sigue siendo el Gon que amamos.

.

.

.


	38. Por ese comandante

Capítulo 34

 _ **Por ese comandante**_

.

* * *

.

Desde que acabo la guerra, los portales de Knov transportaban a los luchadores victoriosos a un refugio ubicado en el fondo de Peijing. Bien podía evacuarlos en cualquier otro sitio pero cabe recordar que gran parte de los vencedores eran también criminales que debían quedarse a mano. Por supuesto, una vez terminado su aporte a la batalla quedaban bajo estricta vigilancia de la Asociación Hunter y eran ubicados en diferentes cuartos que tenían un rango de En fácilmente detectable. Quizás los únicos que escapaban de la norma eran los miembros del escuadrón Freecs.

\- ¡Date cuenta, lo volvieron a hacer los muy bastardos!

O tal vez no.

\- Menudo momento que gritas que hemos sido atrapados, abejona.

\- ¡Es un descaro total! Esa gente se valió de nuestros sentimientos y aprovecho que bajamos la guardia para levantar una barrera a nuestro alrededor.

\- Sí, lo veo- confirmo Pokkle, cuya visión privilegiada le facilito ver a través de una ventana enrejada- Me pregunto si le hicieron lo mismo a ese gato.

\- Fue una táctica muy baja- Denigro Kurapika- Usaron nuestro dolor para ganar tiempo y encerrarnos mientras estábamos distraídos. Esto es pura vileza.

\- ¡El señor Satotz no forma parte de esto, estoy seguro!

\- Oh, Gon. ¿No lo ves? No importa quién nos trajo o nos cerró las puertas. Sucede que ahora sí, oficialmente nos han detenido- Ponzu fue altanera, fastidiada con todo- Los Zodiacos nos mandaron a arrestar por nuestra impresionante labor.

Las garras de Killua se pasearon sobre el cristal de la única ventana de la sala, puesto que las otras resultaron ser pintadas y solo había una puerta de entrada/salida, seguramente custodiada por el otro lado.

\- Se esforzaron mucho por darnos comodidad en nuestra nueva celda- Ironizo, como tenia de costumbre cuando estaba estresado- Me recuerda a mi casa.

\- ¡Seguro nos enviaran a otra cárcel! Quiero irme de aquí, lejos, muy lejos- Ponzu miro al que creía el único que podía sacarlos de ese tormento- ¡Sácanos de aquí, señor estratega!

\- ¡No lo llames así, doña bicho! Ese derecho es mío.

\- Me honra su confianza pero… ¿Por qué siempre _yo_ tengo que pensar en todo?

\- No se desesperen, solo será por un tiempo- Gon apelo por la paz- Es cierto que estamos encerrados pero al menos seguimos juntos. ¿Qué tal si pedimos el almuerzo a los soldados que están parados afuera y hacemos un picnic?

Su manera de ver las cosas enterneció hasta a Killua.

\- Eso es ser muy optimista- Reconoció Kurapika.

Con cara de circunstancias y tragando duro de los nervios, Pokkle decidió ser claro y rápido.

\- Chicos, creo que es buen momento para decírselos… La vez que Ponzu y yo estuvimos afuera mientras operaban a Killua nos enteramos de algo grande. ¡El comandante Kite está aquí!

Killua dejo de arañar la ventana. Gon salto de la impresión. Kurapika cortó su hilo de pensamiento.

\- En la parte más baja, el sótano. Lo trajeron entre otros soldados para rescatarlos del control de Pitou.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que harán eso, flecha torcida?

\- Fácil- Kurapika levanto un dedo, con la respuesta lista- El Portclean de Knuckle puede bloquearle el Nen a cualquiera después de unos golpes, incluso si el usuario está muerto.

\- Entonces…- Gon apretó los puños- ¿Ha vuelto a la normalidad?

\- No llegue a saber eso, solo sé está en el edificio.

El sonido del picaporte corriéndose para ser abierto tomo por sorpresa al escuadrón. Al abrirse esta, Hanzo entro.

\- Buenas, chicos- De inmediato, vio que no había nada de "buenos" allí. Todos estaban muy serios- ¿Puedo entrar?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué no?- dijo Ponzu, restándole importancia.

\- Recuerda que solo tienes dos minutos- le advirtió Goreinu, cerrando la puerta detrás del ninja.

Apenas un segundo antes, Killua logro ver a dos gorilas de blanco y negro vigilando el perímetro, uuh, conque Goreinu era un usuario de emisión que podía hacer clones.

\- Con este aliado, no tuve que molestarme por entrar al estilo ninja secreto- Presumió, siempre con un tema del que jactarse.

\- ¿No será al estilo "Arrastrándose como larva"?- Killua se burló de él.

\- ¿A que vino?- Apuro Kurapika.

\- Tengo noticias. ¡Gon! Tu maestro está aquí, recuperaron su cuerpo de la batalla y lo guardaron en el sótano.

\- Gracias por avisar- El Freecs se rasco la nuca- Pero nos acabamos de enterar.

Hanzo se deprimió. Había querido ser el primero en darle las buenas nuevas.

\- ¡Que mal, soy el segundo entonces! Pokkle, ¿Te me adelantaste? Aprovechaste bien mis enseñanzas sobre espionaje, ¿eeh?

\- Solo un par de cosas.

\- Esta Asociación sí que es piadosa, mira que reunir a los pobres muertos para despedir sus restos en ciudad York, encima que-

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?!

El ninja se quedó temporalmente sordo por el grito grupal que le soltaron, frotándose la oreja.

\- ¿No lo sabían? Han estado todo el día anunciándolo por los parlantes.

\- Yo tenía razón- El rubio chasqueo los dedos- Esta habitación no es solo una celda bonita, también es anti-sonido.

\- Como decía…- A Hanzo le encanto ser el centro de las miradas- Resulta que todos y cada uno de los elegidos por el Zodiaco que perecieron en la guerra van a ser enviados y enterados en una hectárea que previamente la Asociación compro para la ocasión.

\- ¿Compraron un terreno para usar de cementerio?- Pokkle estaba indignado.

\- Si se adelantaron- Killua se cruzó de brazos, para él no era nuevo- ¿Y? ¿La gran noticia es que se llevaran a nuestro comandante para allá?

\- ¡¿Sin despedirnos de el?!- Exclamo Gon, impactado.

\- No grites que eso no es todo lo que venía a informarles. El caso es que han aparecido unas personas que dicen querer llevarse el cuerpo del comandante Kite.

\- ¡¿Con que derecho?!- Esta vez, Ponzu sí grito fuerte.

\- La verdad no lo sé, es algo muy curioso por eso vine a decírselos- Con ademan enigmático, les susurro:- Oí que le hicieron una solicitud a la Asociación, exigiendo que el comandante Kite pase a sus manos.

\- Tú y tu información muy positiva- rezongo el Zoldyck.

\- No...Puede ser...- Gon estaba en shock. Su mentor no solo estaba muerto, sino que ahora unos desconocidos pretendían llevarse lo que quedo de el- ¡No permitiré que eso pase!

El escuadrón, incluido el propio Hanzo, voltearon a mirarlo con gran pasmo.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer?- Killua no tenía ni que preguntarlo, porque ya se veía venir lo que iba a decir a continuación.

\- Sacare a Kite de aquí.

\- Lo sabía, ¿Y cómo piensas…?

\- ¡Me lo robare!

\- ¿Robar…?- repitió Pokkle, creyendo no haber oído bien.

\- ¿…El cadáver...?- La química titubeo.

\- ¿Del comandante?- soltó el ninja, incrédulo.

\- Es de locos- Kurapika se masajeo la frente.

\- ¡¿No lo entienden?! La Asociación pretende enterrar a Kite en una tierra lejana y que lo despidan desconocidos que no lo conocían, gente que no peleo junto a él. ¡No se merece ese tipo de final! ¡Para evitarlo, yo voy a-!

Iba a seguir su discurso de no ser porque Killua ataco su brazo derecho. Antes de poder reaccionar y defenderse, el albino lo pateo en la boca del estómago y lo mando a besar el piso.

\- ¡Deja de decir lo primero que se te viene a la mente! Piensa un poco en nosotros, ¿Tanto te cuesta?

El grupo contuvo el aliento, pensando que allí iba a librarse otra discusión entre el asesino y su guardián. Hasta Hanzo tuvo un poco de miedo.

Killua observo seria y fijamente a Gon, como este a él, enfrentando sus miradas. El cielo azul contra sublimes montañas.

\- Eres un egoísta.

Gon se puso de pie, su cara era una pregunta viva.

Killua estiro los brazos perezosamente, caminando por la sala como si nada.

\- No tienes que hacerlo todo solo, maldición. ¿No somos un equipo? Seguramente no pensaste ni por un segundo, que a nosotros también nos importa.

\- ¿Killua? ¿Acaso…?

\- Se llamara _"Operación: Recuperar al comandante Kite"-_ Volvió de sus pasos y le sonrió a Gon como un felino mimoso- Yo le entro.

\- ¡No! ¿Qué has…?- Ponzu y Pokkle casi se desmayan del shock.

\- ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!- Gon abrazo sorpresivamente a Killua, olvidándose que hace menos de un minuto lo había golpeado.

Hanzo trago seco cuando Kurapika lo miro fieramente.

\- Agradezco que haya venido a darnos esa información pero acaba de enterarse de una fuga de criminales. Espero y no piense delatarnos.

\- ¡Kurapika, tú también…!- El arquero sudo la gorda.

\- Hn, señor estratega. ¿Se le olvido que la extorción es mi área?- El niño saco a lucir sus garras de filo cortante- No necesito Nen para hacerlo callar.

\- Pueden estar tranquilos, no diré nada- Se atemorizo por el aura tenebrosa que envolvía a esos dos- ¡Yo estoy con ustedes!

\- Probemos con mil voltios, a ver si es honesto.

\- Niño del infierno...- Kurapika no le dejo tiempo para maldecir al materializar una de sus cinco cadenas- ¡Digo la verdad, los ayudare!

\- Primero, pasara la prueba de mi chain.

\- Kurapika, confía en él. Killua, no juegues al malo.

Por raro que parezca, la voz llena de confianza que les pidió un alto no pertenencia a Gon, sino a Pokkle.

\- Él está de nuestro lado, déjenlo que ayude.

Al Kuruta le impresiono que su amigo defendiera a un sujeto que conocieron solo una vez hace semanas. Aun así, le hizo caso. Creía en su compañero. Lo mismo le hizo ver a Killua, que de mala gana dejo de amenazar al adulto.

\- Gracias, chicos- agradeció Pokkle, aliviado.

\- Señor Hanzo- Gon se dirigió al hombre, ansioso- Por favor, ayúdenos a salir de aquí.

\- ¿Hablan en serio? Para ser franco, por más que quisiera eso sería un poco difícil. Si vas a buscar a tu maestro, estarás yendo en contra del plan de la Asociación. Ni aunque pudiera ayudarlos dudo mucho que los altos mandos los dejen escapar. Irían tras ustedes. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les parece si mejor hago tiempo para que nadie se lleve al comandante del sótano? Con un poco de suerte…

\- No, deje que lo saquen al exterior- El táctico hizo de las suyas, ganándose la atención de todos- Nos es favorable. Aun si escapamos de esta sala, hay guardias por todas partes y de igual modo, el sótano ha de estar protegido. Necesitamos huir de estas instalaciones por completo, por eso pienso que debemos dejar que la Asociación se lleve el cuerpo lejos del refugio.

\- Tienes razón, entre buscar al comandante y tenerlo fuera de estos muros de Nen hay una gran diferencia- Asimilo Pokkle.

\- ¿Cómo transportan los cuerpos?- inquirió Killua- ¿Con la habilidad del viejo de gafas?

\- No creo, él tiene un límite de cuantas puertas usar y su tamaño es igualmente limitado- Kurapika ya había pensado en eso- Si van a transportar algo lo harán del modo normal y supongo que será… ¿Tren, avión?

\- ¡Avión! Oí que arribaran aviones de emergencia en media hora. Al suroeste, hay un campo abandonado donde aterrizaran. Traerán suministros y más soldados, además de llevarse a los muertos y heridos a un sanatorio mayor.

\- Buenos datos, ninja Hanzo. Si eso es cierto, podemos actuar tan pronto muevan al comandante Kite de lugar.

\- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- Gon se animó.

\- ¿Tendremos tiempo? ¿Con la seguridad que hay?- Cuestiono Ponzu.

\- Si el comandante esta fuera del refugio al mismo tiempo que nosotros escapamos, podremos movernos libremente- Coincidió KIllua - Por desgracia, la Asociación nos perseguirá tan pronto se den cuenta de que no estamos.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, la capital de Gorteau del Este es una gran red ferroviaria de emigración y migración- comento Pokkle- Tan pronto huyamos nos bloquearan esas rutas, solo nos queda coger un coche o un tren sin seguridad. Que lio, ¿Cómo escaparemos del ojo de la Asociación con un muerto a cuestas?

Al oír eso, Gon se deprimió, mirando de reojo al Kuruta que pensaba profusamente.

\- Podemos sacar provecho de los recursos de la Asociación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Ponzu se interesó.

\- Ninja Hanzo- El aludido se enderezo cual árbol al oír su nombre- Usted pregona ser muy sigiloso. Dígame, ¿Sería capaz de tomar por robo a una de las naves de la Asociación para nosotros?

\- ¡¿Qué le estas pidiendo?!- Pokkle se espantó.

\- ¡Claro que puedo!

\- ¿Y porque le respondes tan contento?

\- Mucho hablan de cómo le haremos para llevarnos el cuerpo del comandante, al salir de aquí…- Killua se metió las manos en los bolsillos, jugando al equilibrio al pararse en un solo dedo sobre una silla tambaleante- Pero aun no oigo como le haremos para salir de esta sala.

Aunque resultara lógico, para el resto fue como si les cayera un balde de agua fría y Gon se sintió apenado de regresar con el rubio, quien estaba muy pensativo, y pedirle:

\- Perdona que siempre te toque lo mismo pero por favor, ¿Podrías idear algo para...?

\- ¡Sé cómo podemos escapar!- Kurapika abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados- ¿Uuh? ¿Decías algo, Gon?

\- ¡Que rápido piensas!

\- Ese es mi estratega, el nació para esto.

\- Killua, tus dotes de asesino caerán perfecto para mi plan.

\- Me halagas.

\- Ponzu, tú también.

\- ¡Al fin! Un poco de protagonismo.

\- ¿Y yo?- Se señaló Pokkle, emocionado de pronto.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Solo tengo que robar una nave?- Reclamo Hanzo, como si eso en si no fuera la gran cosa.

Viéndolos amontonarse alrededor de Kurapika para conocer la estrategia, a Gon le provino un sentimiento lleno de calidez.

\- ¿En serio me van a ayudar? ¿Están seguros?

Una gran y burbujeante alegría envolvió a Gon, esta sensación lo hacía querer sonreír por siempre.

Sus amigos le respondieron al mismo tiempo:

\- Claro que sí, lo haremos por el comandante.

.

* * *

.

A la hora que movían el cuerpo de Kite del sótano para cargarlo en un camión, el escuadrón Freecs tuvo un contratiempo: Nuevos oficiales entraron a su prisión para vigilarlos de cerca.

\- Me late que ese ninja se pasó de bocón.

\- Hanzo es bueno guardando secretos.

\- Y yo me tiño el pelo- Killua rodó los ojos ante la defensa de Pokkle.

\- Supongo que deberemos apresurar nuestra operación- murmuro Kurapika, para que no lo oyeran ajenos- ¿Están listos? ¿Todos entendieron el plan?

\- Como el agua.

\- Por favor, Gon, no lo vayas a cambiar a última hora.

\- Yo no cambio los planes, los planes cambian conmigo.

\- Eres como un iceberg, nos hundirás a todos…Kurapika, yo iré con él una vez salgamos.

\- Te lo concedo, Killua. Ahora, ¿Listos?

\- No lo preguntes dos veces.

Como el heredero de una letal familia de sicarios, él sabía perfectamente como desenvolverse sin dejar rastro ni sonido que lo identificara.

\- Primer turno, mío.

El Nen de los usuarios de emisión que cubría el cuarto era fuerte, lo reconocía. ¿Pero contra electricidad pura, que podían hacer? Solo basto tocar la barrera con un dedo electrificado y el En se turbio el suficiente tiempo para que Killua lograra salir y dejar incapacitados a los guardias que llegaron de relevo, sin dejar de masticar su nueva paleta de cereza.

\- Segundo turno, mío.

El escuadrón Jabalí respiro hondo para guardarse todo el aire posible dentro de sus pulmones.

Ponzu escondió maravillosamente un portador de gas en su lonchera, activando la formula apenas Killua desapareció de su lado y sus vigilantes se pusieron nerviosos por no ver al peliblanco en ningún lado. Pronto, la habitación fue llenada de un humo denso y blanco, que no tardó en surtir efecto inmediato.

Uno por uno, los guardias cayeron, entregados a un profundo y relajante sueño.

Aguantándose la respiración, Gon avanzo rápidamente hacia la salida, seguido de sus amigos. Desde el otro lado, Killua había quitado los seguros fácilmente y sus compañeros lograron salir sin problemas, a excepción que cuando lo hicieron, encontraron al tercero de los Zoldyck acostado en el suelo y dando gemidos de dolor.

\- ¿Ki…? ¡Killua!- Kurapika corrió a verlo, también Ponzu.

Gon no tuvo que buscar a quien le causo tremendo daño a su mejor amigo porque a su izquierda, apareció un vestido de pomposo color pastel que podía reconocer en cualquier parte.

\- ¿Te quedo claro, mocoso?- La mano de Biscuit Krueger echaba humo, furiosa como toro- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme vieja!

\- ¡Maestra Biscuit!

\- Ah, Gon- Ella se sacudió la mano, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa en su ahora adorable rostro- ¿Cómo estas, te han tratado bien? Aunque estuviste prisionero, imagino que supieron tratarte como el héroe que eres.

\- Sí, estoy bien pero… ¿Por qué golpeo a Killua?

\- ¡Pregúntale a el! Yo vine a serles de apoyo, estaba a punto de retirar a los emisores que estaban rodeando su cárcel de Nen cuando de repente, todos se desmayaron. Me pregunte si algo malo les paso a ustedes y vine tan rápido como pude. ¿Y qué me encuentro? A este malagradecido diciéndome que no hacía falta la ayuda de una enana senil- En su frente, emergió una vena del coraje- ¡Te lo tienes merecido!

En los brazos de Kurapika, el niño golpeado se levantó con media cara roja y mucha ira.

\- ¡¿Quién te necesita?! Yo solo puede encargarme de esos "profesionales del Nen", ¡Viniste a estorbar!

\- Sip, está perfectamente- suspiro Ponzu, avergonzada como el ojigris porque el susto haya sido por una tontería.

\- Lamento eso, maestra Biscuit, Killua no sabe expresarse bien- Su amigo lo miro como traicionado- Perdónelo, es solo su modo de ser.

\- ¡Que horrible modo de ser!

\- Yo dije lo que dije, ¡Y no me retracto!

\- Tiempo fuera- Pokkle se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Usted dijo que vino a ayudarnos…? ¿A qué exactamente?

\- Ayudarlos a escapar, obvio. ¿No van a fugarse del refugio para reunirse con su comandante Kite?- La simpleza con la que lo dijo congelo al equipo- ¿Qué les pasa?

Killua hizo una mueca de fastidio.

\- Ese amigo tuyo tiro la lengua- le reprochó a Pokkle, como si el tuviera toda la culpa.

\- Yo vine expresamente a ayudarlos a deshacerse de los conjuradores y emisores que los aprisionaban, justo cuando Killua los noqueo. Ah, no se preocupen, puedo decir que los oficiales se tomaron un descanso y darles tiempo para salir de aquí.

\- ¿Haría eso?- A Kurapika le impresiono ese aporte.

\- La maestra Biscuit es muy bondadosa cuando lo necesitas- dijo Gon, recordando viejos tiempos.

\- Así es y también…- Ella miro a Kurapika como se ve a una celebridad- ¡Oí que eres el ultimo Kuruta! Si eso es cierto, debes tener los Ojos Escarlata más hermosos que existen, ¡Eres como una joya en vida!- Se acercó peligrosamente, haciendo que el rubio retrocediera- Déjame verlos, te lo pido.

\- A un lado, loca de las joyas- Killua la empujo con fuerza, cabreado- No lo acoses.

\- ¿Quieren mi ayuda o no? De recompensa, quiero ver esos ojos legendarios.

\- Él no te pondrá sus ojos de Kuruta porque sí.

\- Es cierto, solo cambian ante emociones fuertes.

\- ¡Y esa emoción soy yo!- Declaro Killua, chocando miradas con Biscuit- Búscate otro tesoro, que él es mío.

En medio del fuego cruzado entre la maestra de Nen y el joven asesino, el escuadrón no supo que hacer para detenerlos.

\- Uuh- Biscuit miro intensamente al albino, tanto que le incomodo- Interesante.

\- ¿Qué di…, que tanto miras?

\- Tu actitud de uke posesivo me encanta.

\- ¡Qu… ¿Qué dijiste que soy… grh?!- Ponzu le tapó la boca, sabiendo que si seguían discutiendo no iba a haber fin.

\- Ya tiene su recompensa, maestra. ¿Ahora nos puede dejar ir? Estamos un poco apurados.

\- Ah, sí- le respondió a Ponzu, antes de perderse en pensamientos impuros- Eso me dio buen material.

\- ¿Material para qué?

\- No querrás saber, Pokkle- Él no lo sabía pero su novia acababa de salvarle de un trauma.

\- Maestra Biscuit- Gon subió la voz para que la mujer con aspecto de niña lo atendiera- ¿Sabe si Kite sigue aquí?

\- ¡Por eso vine! Han sacado a su comandante del sótano, está abordando el camión.

\- ¡¿Ya se lo están llevando?! Es muy pronto- Metiéndose en su papel de liderazgo, Gon exclamo:- ¡Equipo subamos!

\- ¿Subir?- Biscuit se extrañó, esperaba que fueran con todo a la salida que estaba a unos metros.

\- Saldremos a partir del tercer piso, para provocar a los vigilantes y que desprotejan la salida.

\- No hace falta, yo puedo montar una distracción.

\- Se lo agradezco pero no. Estoy desobedeciendo a la Asociación y me convertiré en su enemigo por escaparme y llevar a mis amigos conmigo, a usted la verán mal si me ayuda.

\- Siempre pensando en los demás… entiendo, desde aquí hare lo que pueda para asistirlos- Señalo a los hombres que Killua dejo inconscientes- Ustedes sigan adelante y tengan cuidado.

\- Se lo agradezco, maestra Biscuit.

\- Aah, hubiera querido participar más…

\- Nadie se lo está pidiendo, señora de las cinco décadas.

\- ¡¿Quieres un emparedado de mi puño?!

De pronto, Gon respiro profundo y estiro las piernas.

\- Hagamos una carrera al último piso. ¿Te apuntas, Killua?

\- Ya vas.

Kurapika se perturbo, sin poder analizar lo rápido que sucedió, viendo a Gon correr al siguiente pasillo y al asesino ir tras él.

\- ¿No dije que teníamos que permanecer juntos?

Nadie le contesto, sino con caras consternadas.

\- La juventud es imparable, la tienen difícil.

\- Sera posible...- mascullo el estratega.

Su plan de fuga apenas empezó y esos frenéticos niños corrían muy rápido, al punto que ya no podía ver hacia dónde iban.

Dejando a Biscuit, Kurapika y la pareja subieron a las escaleras, adentrándose en el segundo piso, exclusivo de enfermería, donde abundaban los cuartos de heridos y pacientes en reposo.

\- Hay demasiada gente aquí, nos podrían rodear como ayer- Temió Ponzu, pasando entre camillas.

\- Solo tenemos que salir sin que nos descubran, ¿verdad, Kurapika?

\- No del todo. Chicos, cojan ropa- indico y los muchachos inmediatamente entendieron lo que tramaba.

Sigilosamente, el trió entro a un cuarto de aislamiento, encontrándose a los Bombarderos inmovilizados bajo camisas de fuerza. Cinco minutos después, salieron de la habitación con nueva vestimenta.

\- Prosigamos, de este modo- Mando el rubio, vestido de enfermera.

\- Bien pensado- Felicito Pokkle, quien debió simular su carcaj con una cartera de mano bastante prominente, sin olvidarse de su característico gorro, que combinaba con el de Ponzu, quien nunca se quitaba el suyo.

Su estratega les hizo señas para que avanzaran según la seguridad y la oportunidad, teniendo gran éxito en salir del gran salón hasta que...

\- ¡¿Otra vez ustedes?!

El comandante Tsezguerra se los encontró delante de la puerta por la acababan de pasar, grandemente sorprendido.

Kurapika chasqueo la lengua, cielos, los problemas no acababan.

\- ¿Qué hacen? ¡Deténganse!

\- Usted deténgase.

Tsezguerra freno y no por la amenaza, prácticamente no pudo avanzar porque dos simios gigantes se le aparecieron por delante, impidiéndole acercarse a los chicos. Doblemente asombrado, vio que desde pasillo adyacente venia Goreinu muy serio.

\- Déjelos marchar, se lo pido de favor.

\- Tú… ¡Eres un soldado hunter! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ellos siguen siendo criminales y están huy...!

Nuevos pasos se aproximaban, resonantes como botas.

\- ¿Y que con eso? No son mala gente, son unos críos muy buenos. ¿Ha visto a algún otro soldado arriesgarse de esta manera por su compañero caído? ¡Esto es lo que los hombres de verdad hacen!- Declaro Knuckle Bine, cuya pasión habría sido de admirar de no ser porque su rostro estaba empañado en lágrimas.

\- ¿Es un chiste?- A Tsezguerra no le pareció hacerle caso a un traidor, menos a un hombre gritón y sollozante- No entiendo lo que dices, sea lo que sea no es nada poético.

\- ¿Un aprendiz de Morel y un soldado de la Asociación vinieron a ayudarlos?- Se preguntó Ponzu, sin saber si sentirse aliviada o confundida.

Kurapika estaba atónito, ¿Estas personas estaban dispuestas a poner en riesgo sus licencias y su reputación por hacerles el favor de escaparse? No creía tamaña suerte.

\- Aprovechemos que están distraídos y vámonos- Apremio Pokkle.

En vista que no podía pararlos porque el escuadrón Freecs era respaldado por un miembro del grupo de apoyo del presidente y su propio segundo al mando, Tsezguerra entendió que solo quedaba hablar.

\- ¡Esperen, quiero decirles algo! Si se quedan sus esfuerzos y el trabajo que hicieron serán recompensados. Para ustedes, ser libres es posible- Ponzu y los muchachos se detuvieron de golpe- Si se quedan, la Asociación los reubicara en cárceles más amables y podrán vivir seguros. ¿Porque arriesgarse a perder todo eso y aumentar sus condenas? ¿Por alguien que ha muerto y no volverá? Si siguen con esta locura, serán perseguidos por el mundo entero.

\- No hace falta que nos lo diga- le dijo la química, valiente- Lo sabemos, pero no vamos a dejarnos encerrar nuevamente.

\- Green Island es la única cárcel para gente como nosotros y conozco sus "tratos especiales", no quisiera volver allí pero no me importa arriesgarme porque Kurapika ideo un plan para evitar que regrese.

\- ¡Tienen la chance de ser perdonados! ¿Van a echar a perder esa oportunidad?

\- Si hacemos esto es porque Gon nos necesita- respondió Ponzu, simplista- No vamos a dejarlo solo.

\- Como la princesa dice. Él nos pidió ayuda y solo estamos devolviéndole el favor.

\- Si usted o la Asociación insisten en detenernos, lucharemos como el comandante Kite nos enseñó- Kurapika le enseño sus cadenas de aura- Seguimos siendo cazadores corruptos. Como tal, pelearemos contra el mundo al estilo del mal.

Tsezguerra vio la determinación y fiereza en los ojos de los amigos de Gon, casi parecían bestias defendiendo lo suyo.

\- ¡Que buena frase!- Knuckle se carcajeo a gusto.

\- ¿Lo ve, comandante Tsezguerra? Hay que dejarlos ir, estos chicos son dinamita- A Goreinu se le resbalo una sonrisa- La pasión que los une es implacable.

Tsezguerra cerró los ojos, regulando su respiración. Cinco segundos después, abrió los ojos con una marcada seriedad.

\- Existe un punto ciego a través de un monte bajo que esta al este, vayan por el camino más largo y nadie los notara.

\- ¿Nos ayuda…?- Kurapika bajo sus armas.

\- ¿En serio?- Vociferaron Pokkle y Ponzu.

\- En todo el día, he oído un rumor muy escandaloso… pensé que no serían capaces de oponerse a la Asociación después de todo lo que sucedió pero veo que no pueden quedarse quietos. Gon Freecs. ¿Se están sacrificando por ayudarlo a él?

\- No lo hacemos solo por Gon- confeso Kurapika- Es por ese hombre. Por nuestro verdadero comandante.

\- Así es- Ponzu dio un paso al frente- Nuestra aventura empezó con Kite y no puede terminar sin él.

\- No es lo que un soldado debe hacer- El arquero golpeo su pecho- Es lo que un amigo debe hacer.

Frente a semejantes declaraciones, Tsezguerra tuvo muy claro que eran corajudos, Goreinu puso una cara como diciendo _"Son geniales"_ y Knuckle apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

\- Esas palabras…no las escuche de nadie, la guerra hizo que olvidara porque peleábamos- Tsezguerra bajo los brazos, abandonando todo intento por detenerlos- No hare ni diré nada, solo no hagan mucho escándalo cuando se vayan.

No tuvieron tiempo para asimilar la sumisión de Tsezguerra porque una nueva voz rompió el momento.

\- Disculpen la intromisión…Escuadrón Frees, sigan por este pasillo, se encontraran con el joven Gon y su amigo si bajan, doblando a su izquierda.

La suave y elegante voz de Satotz sonó chocante al compararla con las prisas y la tensión que los protagonistas habían vivido durante semanas.

\- Es mejor que se apresuren- Aconsejo Satotz, siempre calmado- Algunos guardias se enteraron de su fuga y vienen por ustedes.

Recuperándose del shock, Kurapika reacciono.

\- Muchas gracias, ¡De prisa!

De esta forma, los tres corrieron hacia donde les indicaron.

Al cruzar la esquina, hallaron a varios soldados desmayados y repartidos por el suelo. ¿Knuckle se los cargo? ¿O fue el señor Satotz? Daba igual, tenían que escapar.

\- ¡Yo los ayudo a despejar el camino!- Se ofreció Knuckle, motivado.

\- Nosotros trataremos de ocultar la fuga el máximo tiempo que podamos- Aviso Goreinu, a lo que Tsezguerra estuvo de acuerdo.

Nuevos militares comenzaban a aparecer desde la escalera y Satotz ni siquiera pestañeo.

\- Yo me encargo de este contratiempo. Saluden al joven Gon de mi parte.

\- ¡Gracias, señores!- Agradeció Pokkle a los gritos, tomando la mano de Ponzu mientras seguían a Kurapika por el largo corredor.

En el camino aparecieron varios obstáculos en forma de fortachones con uniforme y Knuckle regalo muchos puñetazos, quitando a la gran mayoría del panorama, haciéndola de defensor hasta que Kurapika y compañía arribaron el tercer piso.

\- Ha sido lo correcto, ¿no cree, comandante Tsezguerra? Ellos son la excepción a las reglas y por eso merecían irse.

Su jefe bufo de mala gana.

\- Esto me va a costar mi pensión.

.

* * *

.

Gon paro de correr para abrir una ventana y mirar hacia el exterior, con una mirada muy intensa.

\- ¿Qué miras?- Su amigo temía que los descubrieran si seguían quietos.

\- Allá- El pelinegro apunto a un punto del frondoso bosque- Está ahí.

\- ¿De qu…?- No pudo terminar la pregunta, porque escucho pisadas de soldados acercándose a toda velocidad- Después me cuentas, ¡Sigamos de este lado!

Saliendo de su profusa concentración, Gon le hizo caso y ambos trotaron hacia el depósito.

\- ¡No crucen por ahí! Aumentaron la guardia.

\- Eso, vayan por acá.

Un extraño hombre encapuchado y una morena de tatuajes les hicieron señas.

\- ¿Y esos raritos?

\- ¡Familia Kiriko! Son los hijos mayores, me alegra volver a verlos.

\- A nosotros también, joven Gon. Me impresiona bastante que aun pueda reconocernos.

\- Nuestros padres le envían saludos, venga a visitarnos la próxima.

\- Prometo que lo hare pronto.

\- No hay que detenerse, muchachos. Vayan por aquel pasillo y sigan a su derecha- Índico la mujer.

\- Cuiden su frente, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esta gente.

Ambos hermanos tomaron la apariencia de dos soldados al azar y corrieron por la ruta contraria, gritando que los prófugos fueron vistos en la despensa.

\- Vaya amigos tienes- Al albino le sobrecogió bastante ese encuentro, que conveniente.

Sin moros en la costa, reiniciaron su maratón con la nueva dirección que les proporcionaron.

\- Me pregunto cómo se enteraron de nuestro escape.

\- Yo me pregunto algo mucho más importante- Gon lo miro con curiosidad- ¡¿A cuántos más les habrá contado nuestro plan ese calvito charlatán?!

\- Yo también quisiera saberlo.

\- ¡Kurapika!- Se sorprendió al verlo correr a su lado cuando dio la vuelta. No tenían tiempo para detenerse, subiendo por el tercer piso a las corridas- Lindo vestido. ¿Por dónde andabas?

\- ¿Por dónde andaban ustedes? ¡Siempre cambian el plan a su gusto!

\- No te resientas- Vio aparecer a Pokkle y Ponzu, los más lentos del grupo- Estamos todos, ¿No es lo que cuenta?

\- No te pases de listo conmigo.

\- Como diga, enfermera Joy.

Sin posibilidad de salir por la entrada principal, el escuadrón se propuso a bajar por las ventanas. Cada uno a su manera, aunque Gon ayudo a Ponzu utilizando su nueva caña de pescar, asegurando su gancho al tronco de un árbol cuya verde inmensidad sirvió de cortina para su escape. Pokkle descendió escalando con sus fechas de aura, Kurapika bajo usando sus cadenas de amortiguadores. Killua ni siquiera se molestó en saltar como felino de siete vidas y se restó a caminar por la pared, desafiando a la gravedad como un verdadero gato impetuoso.

Una vez en el bello jardín, procedieron a la segunda etapa del plan.

\- Hay entre doce y quince vigilando el frente- Informó Pokkle, siendo su tercer turno el de comprobar el estado de la zona a través de sus agudos ojos.

Al primer respiro que tomaron, el plan se volvió a desbaratar al segundo que las campanas de emergencia sonaron: toda la unidad militar del refugio y en la entrada se reunió en el patio, perfectamente sincronizados.

\- ¡El escuadrón Jabalí se ha escapado, párenlos a toda costa!- Se oía la orden de esquina a esquina.

Nuestros protagonistas sudaron copiosamente, paralizados del espanto.

\- Volvió a ser mi turno- El Zoldyck se puso de pie, tronando sus dedos- Yo me encargo.

Killua no tuvo que usar sus garras y ni siquiera mover un pie porque un destello de luz sorprendió a los diez soldados que estaban adelante; a cinco se les partieron sus cascos por la mitad y el resto sintió un hilo de sangre resbalándosele por la parte frontal de la cabeza, además de perder varios mechones de pelo.

\- ¡Maestro tijeras!

Killua fue el único que vio cuantas veces giro alrededor de cada soldado y el número de cortes que ejecuto: exactamente veinticinco. Todo, en apenas dos segundos.

\- ¡Hola otra vez!- Saludo Gon, contento de ver caras conocidas- Pensé que se había ido, señor Bilont.

\- Niños, si estoy aquí es porque todavía no me vengue de la Asociación por tirarme al hoyo.

El arrastro el pie para hacer una línea divisoria frente al escuadrón Freecs. Tenía la mirada puesta en las cabelleras de los militares que, nada más al identificarlo, empezaron a disparar. No obstante, Bilont giro sus tijeras en círculo para bloquearlas y ninguna bala le dio.

\- ¡Alucinante! Enséñeles su talento asesino.

\- Ya mostró su verdadera naturaleza, es una bestia- Kurapika frunció el entrecejo, disgustando- Esa habilidad prueba su perversión, no entiendo porque le animas.

\- ¿A poco le picaron los celos, señor estratega?

\- ¡Sigan disparando!- Se oía en alta voz- ¡Pónganse los cascos o perderán la cabellera!

Bilont lamió sus tijeras, sintiéndose rejuvenecido.

Arriba, en el techo, una experta francotiradora llamada Sniper que se salvó de las represalias canto victoria cuando logro enfocar al escurridizo Bilont y tenía por objetivo su cabeza. No llego a cumplir la orden de matar porque su rifle recibió un tiro salido de la nada justo en el cañón, terminado con la existencia útil de su arma. Buscando que municiones le habían lanzado, encontró una bellota.

Al mismo tiempo, en el patio apareció un hombre en sandalias que vestía un atuendo de karate y traía una bolsa tras la espalda.

\- ¿Cuándo se vestirá decente, usted?

\- Tienes modales de primera, Kurapika, no los pierdas jamás.

\- ¿Por qué me ayuda? Fui el peor aprendiz que tuvo.

\- ¿Eso realmente importa? Veo que has aprendido más de unos niños que de tu propio instructor- De su bolsa, extrajo otra bellota y la cubrió con Nen, haciendo que adquiriera peso y potencia- Siempre fuiste brillante y muy cauteloso. Por eso me pregunto, ¿Que pretendes al ser parte de este escándalo? Serás encadenado por la Asociación si continúas.

\- Que lo intenten, no parare. Nadie lo hará. Seremos libres.

\- ¿Tan seguro estas de lograrlo?

\- Lo estoy, Izunavi-sensei- El mayor abrió los ojos como platos, eso nunca lo había oído- Porque le hice un voto de corazón a mis amigos y estoy para cumplir.

Su respuesta fue un disparo para Izunavi. Asimilando lo que acaba de oír, se fijó en los jóvenes que estaban alrededor de su pupilo y rio con ganas.

\- ¡Ya veo, ya veo! Eso me complace.

\- ¡Deténganlos, llamen a mas refuerzos pero ya!

\- ¡Van a bloquear la salida!- Apunto Gon, viendo a los soldados formar filas para rodearlos.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Podemos crear nuestra propia salida- Killua pateo a un soldado que intentaba atraparlo- ¡Rompamos esa pared!

\- Yo los ayudo.

De esta voz, le siguió el derrumbe del muro derecho que daba al exterior, seguido de la alta e intrincada reja metálica que termino en el suelo. Su caída fue un estruendoso golpe que gritaba libertad.

\- ¡Sigan adelante, escuadrón Freecs!- Animo Morel, el cazador marino, feroz como si estuviera en una batalla.

\- ¡Hazlo, chico, ve!- Animo Knuchle, llegando al patio en compañía de Bisctuir.

Palm Silberia se presentó a través de un portal.

\- Siento mucho que no pueda seguir a Kite con mi Ojo pero detendré a cualquiera que te impida verlo. ¡Suerte, Gon!

\- No habrá forma de justificarle esto a nuestros jefes- insinuó Knov, imaginándose el infierno que sería escribir una disculpa formal.

\- Por Gon no hay culpa- Expreso Morel, bajando su pipa luego de crear varios Hombres de Humo para que lucharan y les hicieran un camino a los fugitivos- Nos volveremos a ver, escuadrón de Kite.

Conmovido por toda la ayuda de cada uno de los amigos que había hecho a lo largo de su viaje, Gon no supo cómo expresar su agradecimiento, sino sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes, Gon? ¡De prisa!

Killua estaba igualmente asombrado, salvo que él le recordaba que era mejor moverse.

\- ¡Sí, vamos!- Gon echó a correr, siguiendo a su equipo hasta alcanzar la salida y llegar al monte.

Así fue como el rebelde escuadrón Jabalí se escapó del refugio de Peijing con la ayuda de los hunter con más renombre de la Asociación pero por supuesto, esta no es la versión que los Zodiacos le contarían al público.

.

.

.


	39. Su voluntad

Capítulo 35

 _ **Su voluntad**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

«Yo creo en la existencia del alma, es por eso que siempre estoy pensando en hacer algo que a los muertos les gustaría haber hecho,… Me refiero a un acto extravagante.»

 **Kuroro Lucifer, líder de la Araña.**

.

* * *

.

En medio del trayecto, la nariz de Gon le pico. Otra vez, ese olor… _este presentimiento…_

Mientras más corría, un aroma en particular le seducía los sentidos y sus pies buscaron el origen de aquel olor, sin perderle el paso a sus compañeros hasta que el camino dividió sus rutas y al ocurrir el momento de tomar una decisión, dudo sobre qué hacer.

-¿Otra vez te quedas varado?- Killua se extrañó porque no avanzara a la derecha, donde Kurapika y demás se habían ido.

A propósito, Killua había disminuido su velocidad para seguir a su lado. Había notado un cambio en su amigo desde hacía rato y quería vigilarlo de cerca.

\- Yo quiero ir pero...hay algo...

El albino ni siquiera hizo el amago de pensárselo, sabía lo que estaba pidiendo entre líneas.

\- Que sea rápido.

\- ¿Killua?

\- Te acompañare si no es muy lejos.

\- Nuestros amigos siguen adelante…

\- Ya le avise a Kurapika, nos encontraremos luego.

\- ¿Avisaste?- Cayéndole la ficha, Gon se asombró a lo grande- ¡¿Cómo sabias que yo-?!

\- ¿Hace falta que preguntes?

\- Caray, ¿Soy muy obvio o tú eres demasiado intuitivo?

\- Ambos, ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El hijo de Ging se siento dichoso, ¡Que genial era tener a un amigo como Killua!

\- Quiero ir a un lugar, sígueme.

\- Más vale que valga la pena.

Aun con dudas, el Zoldyck le siguió en una nueva carrera por el monte.

Bajo las sombras de altos árboles, descansaba un arroyo cuya agua era tan clara que cualquier cosa que pasara por encima se reflejaba en él. Alrededor, los pequeños animales paseaban tranquilamente, haciendo del sitio una vista pacífica y agradable.

Podría decirse que era en cierto punto relajante, hasta el instante que sintió la presencia de uno, dos presencias aproximándose a máxima velocidad.

Ni siquiera volteo cuando tuvo a los espías en su espalda.

\- Así que decidiste venir por mí, te habías tardado.

 _"No puede ser…",_ grito Killua en su mente.

A gran diferencia suya, Gon estaba muy feliz.

\- ¡Sabía que eras tú, Hisoka!

Dándose la vuelta, el Mago miro hacia los niños en la orilla y se quitó unos mechones mojados de la cara para observarlos con ojos de lobo, evaluándolos como si fueran presas jugosas. Frente a tremendo mirar, el instinto de los chicos exigió que usaran protección y eso hicieron, activando su Nen de defensa.

Hisoka esbozo una sonrisa de deleite; el hermano de Illumi estaba muy bien, pero más le interesaba su amigo.

\- Crecen muy rápido. Se ven realmente tentadores.

\- Hazme caso, Gon, y vam…

\- Hisoka, no dejare que te vayas.

Killua se aguantó las ganas de gritar por segunda vez y el Mago arqueo una ceja.

\- Al menos, no hasta que...- Bajo su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y de este, extrajo un objeto que le trajo gratos recuerdos al pelirrojo- ¡Te devuelva esto!

Perdido. Killua estaba completamente perdido. No comprendía cual era la importancia de esa placa con el numero cuarenta y cuatro que Gon sostenía, ni porque Hisoka comenzó a reírse de la nada. Inicio con una carcajada suave, después se convirtió en un curso de risas divertidas que se guardó bajo la boca.

Lo que si dejo a Killua fuera de foco sucedió cuando el adulto comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, dejando el arroyo en el que se estuvo bañando. El agua se sacudió cual tsunami a merced de Hisoka, que a pesar de andar completamente desnudo emanaba un Nen voraz, capaz de hacer sudar a cualquiera.

\- Eres adorable- Extendió sus dedos hacia los muchachos, jugando a alcanzarlos- Hace que me gustes más.

Acto seguido, recogió la toalla que colgaba de una rama, junto a la ropa que preparo sobre una roca lo suficientemente alta para que el agua no la mojara. Una vez en mano las sacudió y en un parpadeo Hisoka estaba vestido, llevando un atuendo bastante extravagante de colores vividos, usando unos característicos zapatos en punta y sus orejas estaban adornadas con dos colgantes de corazón.

A Killua le sobrecogió que hiciera esos trucos de la nada.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble!

Todo lo opuesto a Gon, que quedó encantado.

\- Si quieres ver un espectáculo de verdad, la próxima vez ven solo.

El hijo de Silva frunció el entrecejo, con todo y ojos de maldad. De nada sirvió porque Gon se alejó de él y corrió al encuentro de Hisoka, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

\- Ten, Hisoka, ¡Y gracias!

\- ¿"Gracias", porque?- Acepto la placa de vuelta, incluida la mano del Freecs que atrapo con facilidad- Aún no me has dado lo que acordamos.

\- ¡Gon, cuida-!

\- Esta bien, Killua.

La placa rodo del brazo derecho de Hisoka a su nuca y de esta a su mano libre, donde se dividió en cuatro placas idénticas y en una nueva pasada a su cuello, todas desaparecieron.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Cómo haces eso?

Al villano le dio gracia porque no hiciera ningún movimiento por librarse de su garre, mientras su amigo estaba echándole saña.

En su despreocupada euforia, Gon vio que los ojos del Mago resplandecían como el oro, que su rostro era pulcro como el marfil y la sensación de tocarlo era arrolladora. De cerca y sin maquillaje, Hisoka Morrow era realmente guapo.

\- Aah..."Gracias" porque…- Se le trabo la lengua, sonrojado- Kurapika me contó que ayudaste bastante en la misión, eso… Por eso,… te lo agradezco.

\- No lo hice por caridad.

\- Te divertiste, ¿eso no cuenta?

\- No te lo voy a negar, aunque- Gon estremeció cuando la mano de Hisoka subió a su cuello, presionando sobre la nuez de Adam- Me pregunto si podrías entretenerme mejor.

Gon ladeo la cabeza, ¿Hablaba de un duelo? ¿Hisoka quería luchar contra él? Sí, seguramente era eso.

\- Sí, lo hare. ¡Ya veras, me esforzare por ti! No te decepcionare.

Killua se abofeteo mentalmente, _¡¿Que rayos dices?!_

El mayor se esforzó bastante para no reír otra vez y toco los labios de Gon con deleite.

\- Necesito calmarme- siseo ronco- ,...oh, Gon.

\- ¿Hisoka? ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Se les acabó el recreo!

El Zoldyck estaba harto. Tenía que separarlos ya mismo, o el arroyo iba a llenarse de la sangre de uno de los dos.

\- ¡Ah, cierto! Disculpa, Hisoka, nos tenemos que ir.

\- Cuando vaya a por ti, deberías estar preparado.

\- ¡No soy un cobarde!- Los ojos de Gon eran vividos y obstinados- Voy a demostrare de lo que estoy hecho y te cumpliré.

Al oír eso, Killua quedo petrificado.

\- ¡Que nos vamos, Gon!

Experto en aumentar tensiones, Hisoka se pasó el dedo mayor por los labios y después lo apoyo sobre la boca de Gon, fue ahí cuando Killua dijo basta. Si no se alejaban a menos de seis kilómetros no estaría tranquilo.

Con una facilidad que rayaba en lo absurdo, Gon le correspondió a Hisoka con una brillante sonrisa y un "Nos vemos pronto", al separarse.

\- Ya volví,… ¿Uh, porque estas pálido?

Si Killua no lo golpeo fue porque se sentía demasiado impactado para ello.

Preparo unos insultos muy graves para el Mago pero al volver a mirar hacia el arroyo, Hisoka no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Muy cerca de ese sector, una jovial y alegre hormiga quimera festejaba su libertad.

\- Fuu, tengo que reconocerlo. ¡Ese fue el embarazo más corto de la historia!

Los chillidos de felicidad de Hina lograban espantar a los pájaros que a duras penas podían conseguir un sitio de silencio luego del estruendo de la guerra. Ni idea de cómo la aguantaba su sirvienta.

\- Harás que nos descubran con tus gritos- resoplo Machi de mala gana.

\- Déjame celebrar esto, ¡Soy libre! Muchas gracias, querida señorita, ¡Me ha hecho libre!- Hina dio vueltas sobre sí misma, tocándose su vientre ahora plano y curvilíneo- ¡Y soy hermosa otra vez!

\- Ya no te necesito, puedes irme yendo.

\- ¿Así sin más? ¡Oye, espera! Deberías agradecerme, porque gracias a mí fue que recuperaste a tus compañeros.

\- No tengo nada que agradecer, era parte del plan ir a Green Island o a cualquier lado para encontrar a un exorcista, tú fuiste el recurso que necesitaba y ya te use. Eso es todo.

\- ¡Tus palabras están llena de malicia! ¿Sabes que eso no es atractivo? Bueno, tampoco me puedo quejar. Me imagine que estaría hecha un globo durante meses pero ¡Sorpresa! Resulta que ya se acabó.

Shidore se asustó cuando los misteriosos aparecidos comenzaron a quejarse.

\- Am, Ama, modérese, por favor.

\- Deja de balbucear, Shidore, ¡Baila conmigo! Bailemos al son de la libertad.

\- Que fastidio, ruidosa.

La escandalosa alegría de Hina frustraba la paciencia de un muchacho de aspecto gótico y mirada afilada.

\- Si los gritos fueran tangibles, le diría a Blinky-chan que se los quitara. Uuh, ¿Quitarle la voz funcionaria?- le preguntó una chica que llevaba un crucifijo a una aspiradora con cara.

\- Por el jodido Stephen King, ¿En serio no puedo matarla?

\- ¡Aaah, me miras feo!- grito Hina cuando la apuntaron con un paraguas- Y yo pensando que los chaparritos eran lindos.

\- ¿Chaparr...?

\- Quieto, Feitan- Machi lo detuvo- Sé que estas ansioso por moverte luego de todo el tiempo que estuviste encerrado pero debemos seguir las indicaciones del Líder.

De mala gana, Feitan bajo su arma sin perder su cara de pocos amigos.

\- Como sea, tampoco debería perder mi tiempo con niñas gritonas. Mejor me reservo para el Bastardo de la Cadena.

\- Hablando de el…

En un rápido y breve resumen, Machi les conto todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvieron dormidos.

\- Durante el tiempo que trate con él, he conseguido una lista de debilidades y también he oído que tiene restricciones con su Nen. Hice mi trabajo, tal como el Líder me encargo.

\- ¿Y cuál era tu trabajo, Machi?- Indago la chica de lentes. Feitan rodó los ojos cuando se lo pregunto a él, después se apuntó a sí misma, muy perdida- ¿Cuál era mi trabajo?

Machi se cruzó de brazos, suspirando.

\- Esto es lo que quedo del Genei Ryodan; un sádico y una olvidadiza.

\- ¿Soy la sádica?

\- Ni volver de la "muerte" te hizo menos mensa, Shizuku- espetó Feitan.

\- ¿Volver de la muerte? ¿Yo… nací de nuevo?

\- Asco, fue un "renacer" muy desagradable- El chico miro discretamente hacia Machi, que lucio indignada por ello.

\- Para tu información, yo no le pregunte al Líder de qué manera iba a cuidar que ustedes dos sobrevivieran después de luchar contra el bastardo de la cadena; no me mires así. ¿Crees que me gusto cargarlos a los dos durante tanto tiempo?

\- Vivir dentro de ti fue la tortura más larga- Apunto con descaro al vientre de Machi- Y estar consciente allí dentro, peor.

\- ¿Dentro de Machi, quien? ¿Nosotros?- Shizuku seguía sin entender nada.

\- ¡Han salido a la luz gracias a mí!- Anuncio Hina, que odiaba ser desplazada de un asunto- Un poco de gratitud estaría bien.

\- ¿Quién es ella?- Volvió a preguntar Shizuku, exasperando al pelinegro.

\- La Exorcista, con ella los libre de las condiciones del Nen del Líder.

\- ¿Liberar? ¿De dónde?- Shizuku trato de hacer memoria- Ahora que lo dices, siempre que abría los ojos veía mucha oscuridad y sentía algo raro envolviéndome.

\- Era la Capa Nen.

\- ¡Ah, cierto! La capa del Líder es asombrosa. ¿Ha, el Líder,… donde esta?

\- Yo no me voy a creer que está muerto- aviso Feitan, de mal humor.

\- ¿Eso piensas? Porque yo tengo el presentimiento de que-

Feitan la fulmino, odiaba que insinuara que Kuroro yacía bajo tierra. Peor, que fue derrotado por un tonto vengador.

\- No lo digas. Has hecho un gran trabajo escondiéndonos mientras nos recuperábamos de los daños de nuestra pelea pero no te lo voy a agradecer. Solo obedecías órdenes.

\- Ordenes muy pesadas para asegurar la supervivencia de ambos. Gracias al control muscular que tengo de mi cuerpo, tragarme un pañuelo con ustedes adentro no fue un problema. Pero no solo eso. ¿No lo han pensado? El verdadero dueño de la habilidad Fun Fun Clot, ¿Recuerdan a esa Bestia Sombría de la Mafia? Cuando me deje aprisionar en Green Island, tuve que pagarle a un profesional para que vigilara a Fukuro y lo mantuviera a salvo porque si el moría, la Capa se rompería dentro de mí. He usado todos los tesoros que el Líder dejo atrás para pagar por su desgraciada vida. Y con él, a ustedes dos.

No les menciono que en vez de ella, fue Hisoka quien financiaba los servicios de Illumi Zoldyck. Solo cuando todo acabo con la exorcista de Nen, Machi rechazo continuar haciendo negocios con el Mago. De todos modos, Hisoka ya se puso en campaña para eliminar a la Araña.

\- ¿Tanto hiciste por el cara de búho ese? Solo para que su habilidad siga tangible...

\- Yo seguí la voluntad del líder, él quería conservar a los sobrevivientes y esconderlos del bastardo de la cadena. Por eso, Kuroro los refugio en la Capa y me los confió para conservarlos en mi interior. ¿Aun así seguirás quejándote? No te dejare insultar sus últimos esfuerzos.

\- Eligió métodos muy grotescos para mantenernos con vida, hay que ver.

\- Digas lo que digas, el Líder salvo nuestras vidas.

\- Sin el a la vista, necesitaremos un reemplazo. ¡Óiganme las dos!- Feitan subió la voz, un hecho muy inusual en el- Hasta que sepamos que fue del Líder, yo seré el jefe.

\- ¿No lanzaremos una moneda para decidirlo?

\- Por mí, está bien- Machi se desentendió del tema, apática- He hecho demasiadas cosas por hoy.

Shizuku tampoco no se opuso y así, se oficializo la autoridad del más joven, quien se estiro bajo el sol y dejo que su capa negra se meciera con el viento.

\- Que diferente se ve el cielo.

\- Lo es, ha cambiado.

\- ¿Tú también has cambiado, Machi?

La pregunta de Shizuku pasaba de inocente, pero Feitan miro a la pelirosada de una manera hostil, como retándole a contestar lo contrario.

\- ¿Yo? Para nada. Nada ha cambiado, sigo siendo una Araña y ya no soy la Última.

\- ¿Ultima? ¿Qué dices? Nosotros seguimos aquí.

\- Al fin dijiste algo inteligente, Shizuku. Ahora, síganme. Haremos una parada en la Ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces para reclutar más patas. Vamos a darle la sorpresa de su vida a ese maldito bastardo de la cadena.

El trió superviviente se preparó para marcharse a su antiguo hogar. Sin embargo, Hina volvió amenazar sus tímpanos.

\- ¡Ey, ¿y yo que?! ¿No van a llevarme con ustedes?- Feitan le tiro una mirada feroz- ¡Ay!...olvídenlo, yo puedo sola. Soy una chica independiente, que va.

Con una última mirada odiosa, el gótico desapareció en una sombra oscura. Shizuku lo acompaño con su aspiradora, arrojándose desde la cima.

\- Malagradecidos, ¿Quiénes se creen que son?

Machi seguía ahí y se dio media vuelta, asustándola.

\- Somos la Araña y pronto volveremos a cazar.

La cirujana del Genei Ryodan fue la última en descender del peñasco, dejando a las hormigas.

Hina tardo en darse cuenta que estaba nuevamente sola y cuando lo entendió, solo pensó en una cosa.

\- ¿En serio van a hacer que camine? ¡Me darán callos!

Oyendo a su ama criticar por los cuatro vientos a los que se acababan de ir, su sirvienta Shidore suspiro de puro alivio. Aquellos personajes le dieron un miedo tremendo, haberlos perdido era mucho mejor que encontrarlos.

A pocos metros, Kurapika paro en seco.

\- ¿Tú también vas a detenerte para hacer algo misterioso?- le dijo Ponzu, extrañada porque mirara muy lejos de ahí.

\- Acabo de sentir una presencia repulsiva.

\- Ni lo pienses, llegamos muy lejos para que te desconcentres- le recordó Pokkle- Mira, desde aquí podemos ver lo que cargan los aviones.

No habían llegado concretamente al campo de aterrizaje pero si estaban en el área más cercana para espiar de lejos. En su posición, confirmaron las palabras de Hanzo en su mayor extensión: Múltiples aviones, marcados con el logo de la Asociación, estaban a la espera de las ultimas cargas para iniciar el despegue.

\- Sera difícil- Kurapika vio que las escaleras que daban acceso a los aviones estaba muy resguardada- Tal como están distribuidas las cosas…

\- ¡Chicos!

Gon altero los nervios de su escuadrón, quienes le taparon la boca a diez manos.

\- ¡Silencio, tonto!- Mas que callarlo, Killua lo abofeteo- ¿No entiendes que ahora todos somos fugitivos?

\- No tiene caso- Renegó Ponzu, desamparada- Si todo el refugio estaba enterado de nuestra fuga, van a saber que estamos aquí también.

\- No volveré a confiarle nada a Hanzo en mi vida.

\- Por estos inconvenientes, es que desviamos las señales de radio y bloqueamos las comunicaciones. Hay que ser discretos.

\- Kurapika, sabes que si continuamos hacer esto es… - insinuó la química.

\- ¿Esos son?- Gon apenas y pudo hablar, debajo de las manos de sus amigos, quitándoselas para observar mejor.

El hijo de Ging no les dio tiempo para pensar en nada, es más, ni siquiera les hizo caso sobre la "discreción" y salió disparado hacia el monte, acercándose a un curioso grupo de personajes que le llamaron la atención.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Ustedes…! ¿Se acuerdan de mí?

\- ¿Ese es…Gon? ¡Oh, miren, es Gon!

\- ¡Hola, me alegro de verlos!

\- ¿Que ha-ces por aquí? Nos di-ijeron, que ya te ha, bías i...do- Saludo un petizo de lentes, tartamudeante.

\- Yo sabía que no, porque Kite sigue aquí- Apelo un hombre con apariencia de oso panda.

\- ¡Al fin, una cara familiar!- Celebro una morena de cabello gris- Hace tanto tiempo, Gon. ¿Es cierto que eres el líder de un grupo de delincuentes?

\- No les digas así, ¡Son mis amigos!

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, repetimos lo que todos dicen porque no los conocemos. No te enojes- pidió una joven de cara opaca.

Una adolescente de cabello magenta señalo con su dedo un punto entre los arbustos y dejo que su chicle explotara en su boca para decir:

\- ¿Ese es el escuadrón suicida?

\- ¡Sí!, ellos me acompañan.

\- ¡Ya nos exhibiste!

Resignados y un poco curiosos, el escuadrón Jabalí salió de su escondite para conocer a los que decían ser buenos amigos de Gon y a su vez, socios de Kite.

\- Antes que nada, les presento a Killua. Es mi mejor amigo.

\- ¡Gon! No digas ese tipo de cosas tan alto- Critico, con un deje de vergüenza.

\- Y él es Kurapika, su pareja- A todos les cayó por sorpresa la manera espontánea con la que dijo eso. Al aludido en cuestión le sonó extrañamente agradable- Ellos también lo son, Pokkle y Ponzu.

\- ¡Nosotros podemos presentarnos solos!

\- Que pasada, los veo y no se parecen a los malos que me esperaba- confeso la pelinaranja, de nombre Banana Kavaro.

\- Todos los amigos de Gon son buenas personas, nunca lo dudo- dijo Monta Yuras, coincidiendo en un asentimiento con Podungo Lapoy, la pequeña.

\- Si lo fueran, ¿Porque actúan como si se escondieran?

\- Es algo complicado de explicar, Spin.

\- ¿De veras? Si están aquí, supongo que han venido por el cuerpo de Kite.

Como si un yunque hubiera caído sobre sus cabezas, todos quedaron congelados frente al comentario de Spinner Clow, alias "Spin".

\- Sí que sabes cómo arruinar los momentos- suspiro Stick Dinner, cuya mayor característica era su gran afro color castaño.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso, Spin?

\- ¿No es obvio, Gon? Nosotros hemos estado todo el día pidiéndole a la empresa de los Hunter que nos entregue el cuerpo de nuestro jefe para darle un merecido funeral. Vinimos a reclamarlo hasta aquí. ¿Y de pronto apareces tú, con tus nuevos amigos que también lo conocieron? Me suena bastante obvio lo que traman.

\- Que nivel de pensamiento- Pokkle no sabía si debía asustarle que fuera tan brillante.

\- Esperen un momento- Kurapika sonó consternado- ¿Ustedes fueron los que reclamaron el cadáver de nuestro comandante para transferirlo?

\- ¿Piensan llevárselo de verdad?- La idea aturdió a Ponzu, que tampoco se la esperaba.

\- Pues sí- respondió Banana, cohibida- Al oír que falleció, nos apresuramos en venir porque sentíamos que tenía que estar en manos conocidas.

\- Po-por es…o, eso, vini..mos pee-ro no…no, nos, dejan ha-cernada- Articulo Lin Koshi.

\- Como nadie nos hace caso, estábamos a punto de robarlo- Declaro Spin, con una admirable facilidad labial.

\- Fue una decisión que todos tomamos- Podungo sonrió tristemente- ¡Querremos llevarlo con nosotros!

\- Nos adelantamos a las circunstancias- Anuncio Monta Yuras- Hasta trajimos una carroza, la acabamos de comprar.

\- Yo lo llamo "Saqueo Consensuado"- Enuncio Dinner.

De un momento a otro, todos se enfocaron en el aprendiz de Kite.

Muy diferente a la depresión que habrían esperado, Gon reacciono con una gran sonrisa.

\- Que alivio, ¡Pensamos lo mismo! Desde que escuche que a Kite lo pedían extraños, tuve mucho miedo que alguien quisiera seguir profanando su memoria pero resulta que eran ustedes. ¡Y tienen toda la razón! La Asociación quiere enterrarlo muy lejos, junto a desconocidos. ¡Salvar su cuerpo es lo que hay que hacer!

\- Me alegra que pienses igual- Banana se tocó el pecho de la emoción.

\- ¡Sabia que podíamos contar contigo, Gon! Qué bien que nos entiendas- Podunga dio saltitos de emoción.

\- ¿Y bien?- Dinner ancho su sonrisa- ¿Vas a ayudarnos a convencer a tus jefes? Son agotadoras estas cosas de los permisos y papeleos, seguro que a ti te harán caso.

\- No hace falta hacer nada de eso- Gon los dejo perplejos- Porque mi equipo y yo robaremos a Kite. ¡Acompáñennos y huyamos con el!

Dos, tres segundos pasaron y nadie grito más que Killua.

\- ¡No decidas esas cosas a la ligera!

\- Eso, piensa en lo que dices- La peliverde estaba que temblaba.

\- Pero… si para eso venimos, chicos.

\- ¡Date cuenta!- Pokkle se desesperó- Nada de esto formaba parte de nuestro plan.

\- Sabes que te respeto pero detesto que siempre me toque pensar en grandes planes para que los cambies a último minuto.

\- Amigos, por favor, no se enojen.

Como si fuera ensayado, su equipo lo demando al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Nos complicas la vida!

\- Mucha energía se traen, ¿Pero para cuándo van a saquear el cuerpo de Kite del avión en el que está?

\- Espera un poco, Spin, según Kurapika tenemos que ajustarnos. Pokkle hará una distracción usando fuego con el que atraerá la atención de los vigilantes y Killua aprovechara para colarse en el avión, Kurapika y Ponzu se disfrazaran de doctor para hurtar el cuerpo y luego yo-

\- Lo siento pero nada de eso hará falta.

Los ojos de cada uno giraron hacia un moreno de lentes que vestía una bata y empujaba una camilla cubierta en una manta blanca en medio del monte.

\- Otra vez, el viejo Liota.

\- ¡Que soy Leorio! Un poco de respecto, con lo que me costó llegar hasta aquí…

\- ¡Leorio!- Gon corrió hacia el hombre- ¿Estabas aquí?

\- Desde esta mañana, me adelante a ustedes.

\- Con razón no lo habíamos visto- comento Ponzu, porque tanto ella como su novio y Kurapika estuvieron en la sala de enfermería hacia unas horas y ni rastro del protegido de Cheadle.

\- ¿Porque Leorio está aquí si debe atender a los pacientes del refugio?

\- Deje el trabajo para los verdaderos doctores, Pokkle. No tienen idea de cuánto me acosaban, cada persona que entraba al refugio insistía porque yo le atendiera. Me escabullí para tomarme un respiro pero en eso, oí de la fuga y no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados- le hizo una seña a la camilla- Aquí lo traje.

\- Leorio, ¿Acaso es...?- Gon no fue capaz de terminar la oración.

Ni él ni nadie tuvo el valor de pronunciar una palabra más. Para evitarles mayor sufrimiento, Leorio cuido que la sabana no se corriera de su lugar para que nadie viera como Kite había quedado.

\- ¡Eso es más que una simple ayuda!- opino Ponzu, anonadada.

\- ¿Esto…estas seguro? Si nos ayudas, podrías…

\- No me importa si me atrapan o si me expulsan, la verdad. Si he podido ayudar a tanta gente es porque tú me inspiraste, Gon, y si este hombre representa lo mismo para ti, para ustedes…es lo mejor, ¿no?

\- No tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco.

Se contuvo las lágrimas para hablar con propiedad, como un líder lo haría.

\- El señor Hanzo nos aseguró que robaría una avioneta y nos esperaría en un sitio apartado, cargaremos a Kite en allá y después...

\- ¿Y nosotros que?

Una brisa seca y brutal meció las cabelleras de todos, oscureciendo sus expresiones.

\- Spin…

\- Están haciendo esto a escondidas de su Asociación, me doy cuenta a leguas. ¿Simplemente te llevaras a Kite y ya, Gon? ¿Cargaras con él, aun cuando los andan buscando?

\- No será fácil pero estoy seguro que juntos podremos cruzar la frontera, sea como sea.

\- ¿Y después qué? Dices que podemos seguirte pero…- Sus siguientes palabras impactaron a quien la oía- ¿Por qué no podemos llevarlo nosotros? Es lo más seguro, nadie iría tras nuestro.

\- Perdón, Spin, ya hemos deci…

\- ¿No tenemos derecho a darle un funeral digno? ¿Solo tu si?

\- ¡Spin, cálmate!- Sus amigos trataron de detenerla.

\- ¡Lamento si sonó así!- Gon se disculpó.

\- Me parece que te crees con mucho derecho sobre él, solo por compartir sus últimas horas de vida. No pudiste ayudarlo cuando debías, ¿Acaso llevarte su cadáver y darle entierro te reconfortara?

\- No hago esto por mí. Estas errada- Gon sintió el coraje crecer dentro de él, enojándolo cada vez más- Yo y mis amigos, ¡Todos se lo debemos!

\- Si me permiten- Kurapika empleo una voz muy distante al apoyo- En mi opinión, no importa quien merece quedarse con el cuerpo del comandante. Lo que realmente importa es hacer lo mejor para él, lo que hubiera querido para su fin.

\- Barbie tiene razón. No hace mucho, Kite compro una tierra exorbitante y maravillosa para amparar a los cisnes de pico pequeño en peligro de extinción y sigue abierto, ese sitio es perfecto para este propósito.

\- Sí, sí, pensábamos sepultarlo ahí- confirmo Yuras, que no dejaba de sonreír como si fuera parte de su rostro.

\- ¡Paren!- Leorio agito los brazos, frenético- No se quienes sean ustedes pero para Gon, este hombre es muy querido para él. No le pongan este tipo de presión.

En vez de unirse a favor de Gon, el escuadrón vacilo.

\- No quiero sonar malicioso pero cargar con un muerto no es sencillo. No pasaremos fácil por la aduana, nos persigue la mismísima Asociación que acabamos de burlar y la verdad es que…- Killua frunció los labios, odiándose por hacer esto- ¿A dónde lo llevaríamos, Gon? No nos has dicho eso. ¿Cómo piensas que podremos conservarlo hasta que lleguemos a donde sea que tú quieras ir?

Por experiencia, él sabía que un cuerpo sin vida se pudría rápidamente y sin el Titiritero de Pitou, Kite no estaría para ver en unas horas. Adquiría peso, apestaría pronto y no sería fácil de tratar ni con la máxima de las delicadezas.

\- Gon, en realidad- Ponzu se froto el brazo, bajando la mirada- Tienes mucha razón y estoy contigo pero...creo que lo mejor es dejárselo a ellos.

\- Así es- Pokkle estuvo de acuerdo- Por más que lo hagamos por la razón correcta sería injusto quedárnoslo nosotros, Gon.

\- ¿Qu…porque están…? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Todos estuvieron de acuerdo!

Durante un minuto entero, su equipo dudo si contestarle con la verdad o permanecer callados.

Sea gracioso o no, los salvo un chicle que llego a su máximo tamaño y exploto muy cerca de Leorio, ensuciándole el brazo.

Spinner Clow miro osadamente a Gon, que quedó paralizado ante la decepcionante traición que acababa de oír de la boca de su escuadrón.

\- Tus amigos no quieren verte sufrir más, por eso te han ayudado hasta ahora.

El niño subió la mirada, descolocado.

\- No entiendo.

\- No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, míralos, ellos te aprecian y por lo que oí, también estimaron mucho a Kite. No me imagino lo que habrás vivido durante la guerra o lo que hiciste…, solo recuerda que esta no es solo tu perdida. No seas egoísta al pensar que eres el único lastimado.

\- ¡Es verdad!- Ponzu traía las piernas de gelatina- No deseamos verte mal otra vez, no lo soportaríamos. Sobre el comandante...no me imagino lo que hay debajo de esa manta y tengo miedo de verlo, Gon, tengo mucho miedo.

\- Haríamos todo por ti, lo sabes- Hablo Kurapika, suavemente- ¿Recuerdas que una vez en el palacio, me pediste que te dijera que clase de comandante eras? Te lo diré ahora,...lo siento mucho. Kite sigue siendo mi comandante y tú un guía, un aprendiz de él, un cazador que se esforzó por continuar peleando. Has visto la muerte y te hundiste en oscuros deseos de violencia, ¡Contra todo pronóstico sobreviviste y lo superaste! Para evitar que caigas en ese abismo de nuevo, debo pedirte que desistas.

\- No…no te creo, si fuiste tú…tu, ayudaste a pensar en este plan y ahora me dices que no...

\- ¿Olvidaste quiénes somos?- Killua fue brutal- Somos un escuadrón de la peor calaña de la Asociación que perdió al mejor de sus generales en la guerra. ¿Pero porque hay que lamentarse? Morir por las manos del enemigo no lo hace menos digno y él lo dijo en la grabación, seguramente lo hizo a propósito para que lo oyéramos. _"Seguir adelante",_ fue el mensaje que nos dejó. Hazlo tú también y supéralo.

\- Estamos de acuerdo contigo sobre no permitir que lo entierren a un lugar que no lo merece- Pokkle intento decir algo útil- Te entendemos totalmente pero…si lo llevamos con nosotros, tal y como esta, será recordar nuestro peor momento y se volvería demasiado doloroso para ti. Y para nosotros.

Gon quedo en blanco.

Miro a sus amigos, a los socios de Kite, a Leorio y el predio en el que estaban.

\- ¿Porque? ¿Porque me dejaron ir tan lejos si al final,-?

\- Porque tenías que comprenderlo por ti mismo- Killua lo miro a los ojos- ¿De verdad quieres esto?

Gon fue hacia la camilla y toco la frazada, hundió sus manos y trato de quitar la sabana, salvo que una imagen oscura y lastimosa seguía impresa en su mente. No, él no quería ver a "este" Kite.

\- No tienes que hacerlo- Leorio quito su mano gentilmente- Es mejor si lo recuerdas como fue, en la gloria de tu memoria no morirá jamás- consoló, el sí sabía que decir luego de presenciar tanta desgracia.

Gon estrujo su pecho con esa misma mano e intento calmar su agitada respiración.

\- Spin…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Llévatelo, ustedes son los que deberían llevárselo- Miro hacia abajo, comenzando a temblar- Por favor.

\- No empieces a llorar. Oye… podemos encontrarnos en la isla que te conté para despedirlo juntos. Tus amigos pueden venir, si quieren.

El joven levanto la cabeza poco a poco, muy enfocado en su tristeza para entender dos palabras.

\- Mis amigos…sí, eso me gustaría.

\- Faltaba más- El Zoldyck rompió el hielo- Se oyen muy seguros con eso de llevarse al comandante a una isla de aves, ¿Pero cómo van a hacerlo sin que los descubran con la seguridad que hay por aquí? Van a necesitar ayuda extra.

\- Eso es cierto- Asistió Kurapika- Teniéndolo en cuenta, deben tener un mejor plan.

\- ¿Uuh?- Dinner se asombró- ¿Acaso…?

\- ¿Nos ayudaran?- vocifero Podunga.

\- ¿A-a salir de aquí, con Kite?- tartamudeo Lin.

Killua resalto con su frescura.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ni Gon puede decir que no.

En efecto, su amigo se restó a asentir con la cabeza en silencio. Oyó a su estratega dando indicaciones para ejecutar un escape exitoso, hubiera querido participar de la conversación pero no se sentía con demasiados ánimos.

\- Has conseguido amigos invaluables, ¿Entonces por qué te ves enojado?

\- No lo estoy- siseo, con poca fuerza- Es solo que… no sabía que pensaran así de mí.

Poco a poco, el brutal sentimiento de rencor furioso y la amarga tristeza se desprendieron de él. Costo, en serio costó lidiar con ese sentimiento, pero cuando se recupero pudo pararse del suelo y mirar de frente al hombre delante de él.

\- Leorio, lo siento. Hiciste tanto…

\- Ni lo menciones, mejor discúlpate con ellos- señalo a Kurapika y compañía, que acababan de organizar una estrategia en muy poco tiempo.

\- Tienes razón…ah, pero Leorio, te meterás en problemas por robar a Kite.

\- Déjalo correr. Además, no hice todo el camino hasta aquí solo para traérselos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Leorio sonrió enigmáticamente, haciéndose el interesante.

Los antiguos socios de Kite terminaron por cargar el cuerpo del comandante en su coche fúnebre con ayuda del escuadrón que inmediatamente fue abordado por Gon.

\- Perdónenme, amigos, por tomar acciones sin cuidado y dejarme llevar.

\- De algún modo, esas acciones nos salvaron varias veces- comento Pokkle, para aligerar la tensión.

\- Me disculpo si no los escuche, si los ignore o hice de menos sus sentimientos, no pensé en nada de eso. Tampoco me comporte como un buen líder, solo me enfoque en mí. No creí que pedirles hacer esto también seria doloroso para ustedes.

\- Basta, no tienes que hacerlo- Ponzu se apiado de él.

Gon se apresuró en hablar, tenía que hacerlo ahora sino después moriría de la pena.

\- Solo quiero decirles una cosa- Bajo la cabeza en una reverencia y exclamo:- ¡Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de mi egoísmo!

Se veía y era incomodo, solo faltaba que se arrodillara para exhibir su sincero arrepentimiento, pero Killua no lo dejo terminar.

\- Te tardaste mucho pero vale.

\- Por todos los cielos, ¿Cuándo le vas a tener piedad?- Ponzu le reprocho- Tu amigo se está disculpando de corazón.

\- Y porque es mi amigo, tengo que aprovecharme cuando esta sensible.

Masticando un nuevo dulce que se hacía globo, Spin se acercó a Gon por detrás.

\- Eres un hombrecito, Gon, ¿Por qué sigues llorando?

\- Lamento que él no pueda ver que logramos superar la guerra como amigos, juntos hasta el final.

El chicle le exploto en la boca, dándose cuenta de algo.

\- Así que esos chicos malos son tus amigos, menudo equipo.

\- No son realmente malos, cada uno tiene su lado bueno.

\- Ey, ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque Kite te trajo a este tipo de misión? Apuesto que necesitaba a alguien con el corazón abierto como tú para "guiar" a los chicos malos. Te confió un gran trabajo.

\- ¿ _Guiar_ , yo?

\- Sí, estoy segura. Lo que Kite realmente quería era que hicieras un milagro de estos "villanos" y lo lograste. Cumpliste su voluntad.

El cielo lentamente cambiaba de color y los aviones se propulsaban para despegar, próximos a abandonar el campo.

\- ¡En seguida saldrán los aviones!- Advirtió Banana- Es nuestra oportunidad, Spin, ¡Regresa al coche!

Negándose a verse dramática a pesar de estar diciendo algo que en su opinión era extremadamente cursi, Spin se dio la vuelta, evitando mirar a Gon o al escuadrón a la cara, sacudiendo la mano en señal de despedida.

El pelinegro no pudo verla subirse al coche, encender el motor y acelerar por la zona segura que Tsezguerra les había contado que había un punto ciego. No pudo verla porque tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Siendo testigo de esto, Leorio tomo una decisión.

\- A donde sea que vayan, iré con ustedes- le dijo a Kurapika- Me importa muy poco si les parece o no. No puedo dejarlo así.

Kurapika parpadeo una sola vez, exhalando un suspiro.

\- Si insistes.

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Ni el propio Leorio pudo creerse que lo aceptara de una.

\- Kurapika- El hijo de Ging le consulto- ¿Podemos seguir a Spin y los otros en la avioneta para cuidar el camino por el que van?

\- Sí, podemos. La avioneta tiene el logo de la asociación y no habrá problemas de reconocimiento. Si de casualidad nos interceptan, Leorio puede decir que está acompañando a una unidad de heridos.

\- ¡¿Leorio vendrá?!- Gon se puso feliz.

\- Nos conviene tener a alguien que la Asociación aun crea de su parte para no armar alboroto.

\- Conque me están usando…

\- Acostúmbrate, Riolio. Nuestro estratega no te hará el favor gratis.

\- Me pregunto dónde escondió Hanzo la avioneta, si es que pudo robarla- Pokkle se preocupó por la suerte de su amigo- ¿Lo habrá logrado?

\- Debemos confiar en que sí- le dijo Ponzu, animándolo- Es nuestro mejor recurso.

Kurapika también se estuvo preguntando por donde andaría el ninja a esa hora, ojala y llegara pronto.

\- Tengo la respuesta, nurse… ¡Digo, Kurapika! Ese disfraz hace que me confunda, no me pegues.

El rubio lo miro de reojo, conteniéndose el enojo.

\- Leorio, ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme que es lo que balbuceas?

\- Bueno…Apenas subí al avión para llevarme el cuerpo de su comandante Kite, me encontré con alguien que decía ser un ninja y tuvo problemas para esconder una avioneta en el monte. Como buen hombre caritativo que soy, le dije que yo personalmente me encargaría de mantenerla oculta y que no se preocupara en volver por ella.

El escuadrón quedó estupefacto.

\- ¡Leorio, ¿Acaso tú?!- Gon se incrédulo.

\- ¿Hanzo…confió la avioneta _a ti_?- A Pokkle eso le pareció increíble.

\- Que ridículo, ¿Y ahora como vamos a escapar si no sabemos cómo volar un vehículo así?

\- La abejona tiene razón, Hanzo iba a ser nuestro piloto.

Leorio les enseño un juego de llaves, sonriendo orgulloso.

\- Adivinen quién tomo clases de pilotaje de aviones.

\- ¡Eso es estupendo, Leorio!- felicito Gon.

\- No te la creo- murmuro Pokkle, absorto.

\- ¿Quién quiere irse de este campo desértico? Deje la avioneta cerca. Súbanse rápido, abróchense duro los cinturones y confíen en su guapo conductor.

\- Soy un asesino altamente profesional pero pienso en Leorio conduciendo y me entran escalofríos.

\- Más vale que sepas lo que haces- advirtió Kurapika, apuntándolo con una cadena amenazadora.

\- Tranquilos, soy excelente. Aprobé el examen a pesar que ser tan joven.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Joven?- El albino arqueo una ceja, burlón- Nunca oí un chiste tan malo.

\- Eres tonto, ¿Que no ves? Yo soy de su edad, chicos.

Killua se atraganto del shock, Kurapika abrió los ojos por completo, Gon quedo tieso de la sorpresa. Pokkle tuvo un tic nervioso bajo el labio y Ponzu se tapó la boca con las manos.

Leorio no supo a que venían esas reacciones y mucho menos porque todos empezaron a reírse de la nada.

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_

A poco que increíble, no se lo esperaban, ¿verdad?

Así es, este el capítulo. ¡El primer y único capitulo que no tiene líneas divisorias! ¡Ni cortes de escena! Vaya, eso nunca paso en toda la historia de _"Al Estilo del Mal",_ es toda una curiosidad.

Ah, sí les quedo alguna duda sobre el no-embarazo de Machi, exprésenla en los comentarios o en el buzón.

Desde ya, aviso que el próximo capítulo será el último…del año. Porque Navidad y Año Nuevo caen dos miércoles seguidos y estas fechas son para disfrutar.

Nos leemos pronto, Lugarth3.


	40. You Light

Capítulo 36

 _ **You Light**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **En algún momento, del que nadie fue testigo.**_

Pariston paro los pies, frente a Ging.

\- Me sorprendió bastante cuando oí que le sacaste de su cuarto, ¿Puedo preguntar que pretendes hacer? ¿Tienes una explicación para esto?

\- ¿Te llamaron para que me detengas? ¿ _A ti_? No lo creo.

\- Solo pasaba por aquí, preguntándome qué planes tienes.

\- Ninguno, esto es algo que el Presidente Netero me encomendó.

Pariston cambio su sonrisa por una expresión desconcertada.

\- No me imaginaba que fueras tan mal mentiroso. El presidente ya no se encuentra aquí para que sus órdenes tengan validez.

\- Hay una gran diferencia entre morir en el campo de batalla y morir en la comodidad de una cama- filósofo el Freecs- Porque en una de ellas, puedes visitar al muerto mientras en la otra, solo puedes honrarlo haciéndole favores.

\- Te equivocaste de discurso. ¿Pretendes convencerme con eso? Fácilmente puedo acusarte de toma de rehenes.

\- Haz como quieras, Rata. Me importan tres pimientos si no me crees, yo me la llevo. Con o sin tu permiso.

El moreno siguió su curso, pasando de Pariston que nunca se movió de su lugar.

\- Que buena voluntad tienes, ¿Porque no la empleas con tu hijo? Supongo que sabes que está peleando con la primera guardia del rey hormiga, ¿No vas a ayudarlo? Puede que muera.

\- El no morirá- Ging se detuvo solo para decir estas palabras- Y tampoco será parte de tus planes.

\- ¿Me descubriste?- Pariston llevo las manos a su espalda, sonriendo a nueva cuenta- Solo use el plan del presidente para deshacernos de los cazadores más problemáticos, fue un milagro que la mayoría sobreviviera...oh, bueno, no fue un desperdicio.

\- Tu lógica me asquea.

\- Estoy bastante seguro que lo que sea que te diga no te hará cambiar de opinión, así que solo te preguntare algo- Pariston le sonrió de manera amigable- ¿Cómo crees que acabaran las cosas? Si es verdad que el presidente te pidió hacer esto...

\- ¿Importa lo que piense, acaso? Si me lo pidió a mí, lo haré.

\- Vaya, vaya. No sabía que fueras así de leal.

\- "Leal". Nueva palabra para tu boca, pensé que no la conocías.

Decidido a no dar marcha atrás, Ging Freecs se llevó a la dormida Komugi entre sus brazos con el presentimiento, no, con la seguridad que Pariston no le diría nada a nadie, ¿Porque tan seguro? Porque así como Ging era conocido por dar problemas en su ausencia, Pariston era peor causando estragos con todos los secretos que se conocía y nunca contaba.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡No esta!

Al escuchar este grito, Knov entro precipitadamente a la habitación, encontrándose a una espantada Palm Silberia.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Komugi...no está aquí. Ni los doctores saben...

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Quién se llevaría a alguien como-?

Antes de terminar la oración, Knov lo entendió. Komugi era una pieza importante para descubrir la versión verdadera de los hechos del palacio real y del propio Rey Meruem, en pocas palabras era su recurso más valioso.

\- ¿Y si fue...?- Knov no supo si era la costumbre o solo una idea suelta, porque sus labios pronunciaron un nombre sin siquiera pensarlo:- ¿Pariston?

Palm palideció, no quería imaginarlo, no deseaba pensar en eso.

\- Espera, aún...- Palm se tapó su ojo mágico y se felicitó a si misma por haber visto a Komugi horas atrás, en la sala de enfermería, ya que ahora logro verla perfectamente- ¡Es ella!

\- ¿Donde esta?

\- No sé...se ve desierto y a cielo abierto, hay mucha luz para ver algo fijo. ¿Dónde, donde?- Palm se esforzó por buscar pistas dentro de su propio ojo, temiéndose lo peor.

\- Mientras estás en eso, yo daré aviso. No me lo creo, ¿Por qué nadie está enterado de esto?

\- Porque no deberíamos buscar a la señorita Komugi, ahora no, al menos.

En la puerta, apareció Satotz, ayudando a Morel con su portasuero.

\- El vice presidente acaba de dar un aviso. La joven llamada Komugi estará bajo vigilancia especial, se la han llevado a ciudad York.

\- Eso no tiene sentido- contradijo Knov, cuyo cabello blanco acentuaba sus expresiones.

\- ¿Estamos seguros que Parison se la llevo?- cuestiono Morel, con mala cara- Eso es lo que menos sentido tiene y si así fuera...hn, ese Pariston no tiene códigos.

\- ¡Ya sé dónde está!- exclamo Palm, alarmando a todos- No es dentro de un avión, ni nada que se le parezca. Knov, por favor, abre un portal.

\- No hay problema, ¿Donde?

\- Yo iré con ustedes.

\- Ni lo pienses, Morel, debes reposar. Señor Satotz, informe de esto a los Zodiacos- Palm se dirigió a los hombres con gran entereza y voz de mando- Se han llevado a Komugi a la tumba del Presidente Netero y el Rey Meruem.

\- ¿La "tumba"? ¿Entonces esa niña está en…?

\- ¡Knov, llévame lo más cerca posible!

\- No debería, ese lugar está contaminado y puede que...

\- Sin peros, llevarme allá. ¡Juro por este ojo que traeré a Komugi de vuelta!

.

.

.

Primero que nadie, Killua noto un camión que nada tenía que ver con la Asociación aproximándose a lo lejos. Curioso, se puso a investigar y se dirigió a una ruta donde podía interrumpir la marcha del vehículo. Sin esperárselo, también se los encontró a ellos.

\- Lo que me estas pidiendo es demasiado…

\- Al principio pensé que no podría lograrlo pero ahora, tras haberte conocido…- Bajo la voz con cierta vergüenza- ¡Sé que podemos lograrlo juntos! Tampoco quiero separarme de ti, ¿Y tú?

\- Sabes que no puedo dejarte y si eso es lo que quieres, nos meteremos en problemas, muchos problemas sin embargo…- Trago duro, para pronunciar con valentía:- No te dejare, estaré contigo sea como sea. Lo prometo.

\- Gracias, no sabes cuánto significa para mí que digas eso- Salto en dirección al rostro contrario y le dio un dulce beso- Te quiero, Pokkle.

Killua rodo los ojos con fastidio.

\- Guacala, ¿Porque será que siempre me los encuentro así?

\- ¡Killua, tu aquí…!

\- Apareciéndote de la nada, ¡Casi parece que nos espías!

\- Abejona, baja el volumen. Cupido, controla tus hormonas.

Killua se burló de lo gracioso que lucían estos tontos enamorados, que lejos de ser discretos pareciera que querían presumir de su amor.

\- Estábamos hablando de algo muy importante, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí?- resoplo Ponzu.

\- Haciendo el vago, mientras ustedes no se tardaron nada para...

\- ¡Por favor, no lo digas!- suplico Pokkle, incomodísimo.

\- Como sea. Yo sigo de largo, continúen con lo suyo.

\- ¿Uh, a dónde vas?- Ponzu lo siguió, curiosa.

\- No te importa, quédate lejos.

\- Eres igual a un gato arisco. No veo como ese tsundere pueda domesticarte, la verdad.

\- ¿"Domesticarme"? Repite eso, doña bicho.

\- Ya, por favor, princesa… Killua, solo es curiosidad.

\- Si insisten, síganme a tentar su suerte.

Killua no contesto a sus preguntas, permitiendo que lo siguieran hasta llegar a un camino apartado del bosque. Diez pasos después, los neumáticos de un camión rompieron el silencio y los tres vieron a un gran coche detenerse justo en frente de ellos. Curiosamente, se parecía muchísimo al vehículo del hangar en el que estuvieron alguna vez.

Del copiloto, la compuerta se abrió y tanto Ponzu como Pokkle se pusieron a la defensiva.

Un ser desconocido salto del auto y toco el piso con sus tentáculos, asustándolos en demasía… Menos a Killua, que nunca se imaginó alegrarse de volver a ver a alguien que casi logra que lo maten.

\- ¡El enemigo!

\- Nada de eso- Killua levanto su brazo, en ademan de saludo- ¡Ikalgo, hola!

\- ¿Killua?... ¡Killua!

Pokkle bajo sus flechas de energía y Ponzu no tiro ningún frasco de veneno que traía en su mochila.

Habían presenciado demasiadas anormalidades antes y durante de la guerra, en el tiempo actual se imaginaron que no pasarían grandes cambios pero tal y como veían ahora, las sorpresas seguían a la orden del día.

Al pulpo le brillaron los ojos, lleno de emoción.

\- ¡Estas aquí! Completo en una sola pieza, me alegro.

\- Y tú estás vivo, Ikalgo, y yo que creía que te comieron con salsa verde.

\- ¡No digas cosas tan sombrías!

Killua se rio, feliz de verlo bien. Su amigo cayó en la cuenta de la pareja que los miraba en silencio.

\- ¿Son tus compañeros?

\- Sí, el shojo andante.

\- ¡Preséntanos bien!

\- Ven conmigo, más adelante está mi escuadrón. Te presentare a Gon, el chico divertido del que te hable. ¡Ah! Deja que te presente a mi pareja también.

\- ¿Nos ignoras?- Ponzu preparo su puño.

\- Eso me encantaría, en serio,… pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, Killua.

\- ¿"Tiempo", dices? ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

Killua se respondió a sí mismo al vislumbrar a casi una docena de hormigas quimera en el interior de la camioneta.

\- Conque a esto te referías con "asuntos pendientes".

\- Así es, vine a despedirme adecuadamente. El tiempo corre y debemos movernos.

\- ¿Todos?

\- Sí, escaparemos del imperio del horror.

\- ¿Huir es su mejor opción?

\- Sé que suena indigno pero este es el mejor momento para buscar una vida mejor.

Ikalgo lo dijo de tal manera que Killua entendió que no podría hacerlo cambiar de idea.

\- Lamento que esto acabe así. Hubiera querido despedirme de ti de otro modo.

\- No digas eso, ayudaste bastante sin mencionar que traicionaste a tu especie.

\- Lamento no haber hecho más por ayudarte, a ti y a tus amigos.

\- Tranquilo, te la cobrare después- Su cara de adeudador malévolo hizo que Ikalgo sudara la gota gorda- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte un poco más?

El Zoldyck no era de insistir pero sentía que si su amigo se iba ahora no volverían a verse hasta pasado un buen tiempo.

Ikalgo le extendió su tentáculo, sonriendo de tristeza.

\- Volvamos a vernos en otra ocasión, en algún lugar donde las hormigas quimera y los humanos sean iguales.

\- ¿De qué hablas, pulpo? ¿Aún no te diste cuenta?

Él agarro el tentáculo y lo apretó con fuerza. Ikalgo ni siquiera se quejó ante el apelativo porque Killua le dijo lo más asombroso que oyó nunca:

\- No importa a donde vayas, este mundo es el único lugar para vivir. Por eso, todos somos iguales.

Ikalgo enterneció entero, pensando que Killua era verdaderamente maravilloso, tal vez más sublime que los calamares. Creyó ver una luz cegadora rodeando a Killua y tomando forma sobre su blanca cabellera, haciéndolo ver digno y hasta majestuoso, como una figura divina bajo el poder del sol radiante, destacando su hermosura y candor. Este niño era la meta que ansiaba alcanzar, el calamar más esplendido del arrecife, verlo era todo un privilegio.

\- Sí, tienes razón...

" _Que ingenuo he sido. Este el mismo mundo en que tú vives y donde puedo encontrarte. Realmente soy afortunado de haber cruzado caminos contigo."_

A Ponzu le sorprendió la manera que el pulpo miraba a su compañero, casi como se mira a un dios.

\- Interesante, el rubio tiene competencia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, princesa?

\- A nada, ideas mías.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?- Killua soltó a su amigo- ¿Por qué lloras tan de repente?

\- Lo siento, perdón.

\- ¿Que te dije? Entre amigos no se disculpan.

Ikalgo se froto duramente los ojos, fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte. Al lado de Killua, se sentía inferior y torpe. Si no se controlaba, empezaría a llorar a mares.

Una ruidosa bocina provoco que algunos pájaros emprendieran el vuelo; al volante, Welfin estaba impaciente.

\- Ya oíste, hay que seguir adelante. Adiós, amigos de Killua.

\- Adi,… adiós- dijeron Ponzu y Pokkle, sintiendo que sobraban allí.

\- ¡Nos vemos, Ikalgo! Espero verte pronto.

\- Sí, yo también.

Ikalgo se contuvo las lágrimas para regresar dignamente a la camioneta y sentarse al lado de Welfin, siendo el copiloto. Desde los cristales, Ikalgo agito sus tentáculos hasta que el camión dio la vuelta y retrocedió en su camino, desapareciendo entre los arboles verdes y las montañas empinadas.

Era el momento de liberarse y retirarse de todo; de la ciudad, del rey, de los guardias reales, de su sucio trabajo, de matar y comer humanos. Este era su momento para vivir.

\- Oye, deja de llorar, ¿quieres?

\- No estoy llorando, es tinta.

\- Sea como sea, estas molestando- Welfin acomodo el retrovisor para comprobar que nadie los seguía- Mira el lado positivo, al menos tenemos ganancia de ir a cualquier lugar que queramos y gozar de sus productos.

\- ¿No acordamos que no mataríamos gente?

\- No hablo de eso, lo decía porque este tipo tiene propiedades muy pintorescas alrededor del mundo, ¿no es cierto, Bizzet? Seguramente nos dejaras quedarnos una buena temporada en alguna de tus grandes casas de lujo, después de todo, yo te deje subir al coche y salve tu vida.

\- Aah, sí- afirmo Bizzet con temor, escondido detrás del asiento- Aun tengo propiedades que nadie conoce, podemos ir a alguna para variar.

\- Entiendo que te escondas por temor a la persecución política, ¿pero porque nos acompañas?- inquirió Ikalgo, ya secado de las lágrimas para mirar retadoramente al secretario, pues no le caía muy bien.

\- Aun puedo vivir muchas cosas, ¿no?

\- ¡Viviremos en una mansión de revista!- festejo Hina, dándole unos codazos amistosos a su asistente- Esto si es vida, chicos, eso es, llévenme a mi reino.

\- Niña presumida- mascullo Welfin, comentario que fue aprobado por la hormiga escarabajo que hizo una mueca ante las patadas eufóricas que daba la chica desde atrás- Y bien, ¿A dónde vamos primero?

\- ¡A la casa más grande y linda que encontremos, lobizón! Ah, espera. Mi ropa se ensució y no es presentable. ¡Secretario, saque billetera y cómpreme ropa!

\- Ya vas con tus demandas, Hina.

\- Yo pienso que podríamos ir al sur. Hace poco, me vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de un campo grande y verde, muy pacifico- dijo Bloster, sin saber que se refería a GLC.

\- Suena aburrido, amigo. Yo oí de una ciudad llamada Estrellas Fugaces, dicen que es un lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibido. Nadie te molesta- Aporto Welfin, que recordaba cosas de su antigua vida a ratos.

\- ¿Porque el apuro?- Ikalgo los tomo por sorpresa- El instinto nos dirá hacia dónde ir.

\- Veo que alguien se tomó su nueva naturaleza de hormiga quimera muy en serio- insinuó Hina, sin dejar de menearse entre los asientos de manera inquieta.

\- ¿Naturaleza? Es verdad que somos híbridos de hormiga y humanos, ¿Pero quién dice que no tenemos los mismos sueños y deseos?- Un incrédulo silencio lleno el coche- No me importa hacia dónde ir, porque estoy seguro que hallaremos un lugar que podamos llamar "hogar" algún día, ¿Ustedes no?

Con estas increíbles palabras, el camión que llevaba a casi media docena de hormigas quimeras sobrevivientes descendió por la montaña.

 _"Viajare y me hare más sabio",_ decidió Ikalgo. _"Me convertiré en un amigo que pueda ayudarte, Killua, lo prometo"._

.

* * *

.

El trayecto era arriesgado y lleno de dificultades, por nada era una zona exclusiva para armamento pesado y altamente letal; le fue bastante complicado andar por esos lares, en especial con la carga en su espalda.

El límite estaba marcado por una gigantesca grieta en la tierra. Ya no podía continuar. De no ser por el aire seco y la poca presión atmosférica, el veneno se habría propagado a mayor distancia en pocas horas. Por fortuna, Cheadle le había dado dos barbijos especiales.

Al llegar, inspecciono todo lo que le alcanzaba a la vista. Cualquier diría que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía lógica alguna, que era un riesgo inútil, pero el presidente Netero se lo pidió y allí estaba el.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Concentrado en sus plegarias, una voz femenina le llamó la atención.

\- Estamos en un funeral.

\- ¿Fu…funeral? ¿Quién es usted?

\- Soy un cazador.

\- ¿Caz-ador?- Arqueo las cejas sin entender, a la vez que el miedo la hacía encogerse en su lugar.

\- Me llamo Ging Freecs. Y tú eres Komugi, ¿no?

\- ¡Cómo! ¿Cómo sabe mí...nombre? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Pasa que estamos en un funeral.

Por supuesto, esto no hizo sino poner de los nervios a la pequeña.

\- Por favor, dígame donde estoy. Si es un funeral, ¿No debería oír campanas o personas caminando?- interrogo confundida. Toda su vida confió en sus sentidos y sabía que algo no cuadraba allí- Tampoco suena,…no suena a que estemos en el palacio.

\- Eso en parte es verdad, el palacio del Rey Meruem ha sido completamente destruido.

\- ¡Por Kami, no, eso no! ¿Y el Rey, se encuentra bien el rey?

\- Niña, este funeral es por él y el hombre que lo mato.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió, pálida del asombro.

\- No...No es verdad... ¿Quién es usted? ¡¿Es el enemigo del rey?! ¡Déjeme ir, por favor!

\- Deja de sacudirte, es inútil. Nadie viene aquí por la exposición del veneno.

\- ... ¿Veneno? ¿Qué va a hacerme?

\- Un viejo muy persuasivo me pidió traerte. Tremendo lugar, ¿no crees? Estamos en un campo de veneno, si te alejas del límite, el solo respirar será mortal.

Komugi tembló entera, desbordada de sentimientos.

\- Por…favor, explíqueme que pasa- Se irguió sobre sus propios pies, a sabiendas que no traía su bastón guía consigo- N-no...No entiendo nada. ¿Dónde están el rey y la señorita Neferpitou?

\- Mucha pregunta, seria tedioso explicarlo.

\- ¡Aquí es!

Si Komugi tuviera visión habría visto que Palm Silberia apareció a través de un círculo luminoso sobre la tierra.

Knov no tuvo problemas en traer a Palm hasta allí, ya que con anterioridad el astuto hombre marco muchos sitios lejanos al palacio por si acaso en la retirada tenían que ubicarse lejos. La entrada al destrozado campo de experimentación militar era uno de ellos.

\- ¡Komugi! ¡¿Estas bien?!- Se detuvo de golpe al ver a Ging- Tenías que ser tú, el padre del año.

\- Y supongo que tú eres la acosadora de Knov, la que se convirtió en pez fuera del agua.

\- ¡No soy una acosadora! Solo...solo me gusta tener un ojo sobre él.

\- Otra voz, ¿De quién es...? ¿Qué está pasando?

Palm no vacilo al abrir sus brazos y tomar a Komugi entre ellos, sin poder alcanzarla porque Ging se lo impidió.

\- No te metas en mi camino, ¿Que pretendes trayendo a esa pobre niña a este tipo de lugar?

\- Fue el favor que el viejo me pidió. Debo encargarme de esta chica.

\- ¿Encargarte? Ridículo, el hecho de haberla traído ya es una estupidez. Veo que le pusiste protectores y la vestiste bien pero si se quedan aquí por más tiempo...

\- Este es el deseo de ella.

Palm no supo qué cosa decir sino balbucear incredulidad. Nerviosa, Komugi se tocó los dedos de las manos, como recordando cosas que le daban vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué, que?- Komugi se agito- ¿Usted escucho mi deseo, señor cazador?

\- Sí, fui yo. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, niña, porque aquí estamos.

\- ¡Con razón!- Ella se cubrió la boca- Perdone las molestias, no debí gritarle, esto pasa porque soy muy tonta y olvidadiza.

\- Komugi, ¿Tu pediste venir? ¿Porque?

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. La visite a su habitación y escuche que deseaba venir, y como yo estaba de camino a despedir al presidente aproveche para...

\- ¡No te pregunte a ti! ¿Tienes noción de donde estas, Komugi? ¡Este es un sitio peligroso, está contaminado! No deberías quedarte. Te estas poniendo en gran riesgo.

\- Es que yo...yo solo quería, con el Rey…

Ella arrastro las palabras con gesto lastimero y Palm entendió que debía ser más suave.

\- Entiendo que tengas miedo, querida, es normal. Yo me llamo Palm Silberia, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Porque pediste venir aquí?

\- Porque quiero estar con el Rey y porque...aun no le di mi respuesta.

\- ¿Tu respuesta?

A tiempo, ella recordó los consejos de Neferpitou.

\- Ustedes son enemigos del Rey, ¿verdad? Por eso me encierran y me preguntan las mismas cosas.

\- No es así, tranquila. No te lo puedo explicar ahora, lo único que debes saber es que las cosas no son como crees con el Rey. Si me acompañas yo puedo...

\- No.

Komugi sonó repentinamente valiente.

\- No quiero escucharlo otra vez. Desde que desperté me dijeron que estaba equivocada, que el Rey era alguien maligno y monstruoso, que la maravillosa señorita Neferpitou y los señores Youpi y Pouf eran insectos horripilantes- Sorbió su nariz, esforzándose por terminar las oraciones con coherencia- Alrededor mío, voces que nunca había escuchado se quejaban y gritaban, repitiéndome que todo este tiempo fui engañada... ¡Pero los sentimientos que llevo dentro no son una mentira para mí!

No solo Palm, a Ging también se le congelo la faz de la impresión.

Komugi trago duro, luciendo más nerviosa que avergonzada de su arrebato de sinceridad.

\- Ame cada segundo que pase en el palacio, me gusto la compasión con la que la señorita Neferpitou cuidó de mí y siempre estaba ayudándome, la música que producía el señor Pouf y que te transportaba a otro mundo, la dura voz del señor Youpi que se hacía respetar. Me gusto la amabilidad del Rey y su tacto gentil cuando toco mis feas manos. Para mí, todo era un sueño demasiado hermoso... Sabía que algo debía estar mal, siempre me pregunte que hice para ser tratada de ese modo maravilloso. Yo nunca he sido tan..., tan feliz como cuando estaba con el Rey y sus Guardias Reales. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Porque alguien como yo tiene derecho a una felicidad como esa? Todo eso, que lo viviera una estúpida, inútil y sucia tonta...no sabía si era real o no pero lo viví, lo disfrute. No me digan que son engaños, que son inventos. Porque para mí, ¡Fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida! Viví al lado de esos que llaman "monstruos" y fui muy feliz, ¡No pueden quitarme eso!

Su confesión enterneció por la fuerza de sus palabras, lástima que durara lo mismo que un estornudo porque Komugi si estornudo, echando flemas acompañadas de saliva. Se froto la nariz duramente, avergonzada por no haberse contenido.

Ging se quitó los mocos que le saltaron al traje con arena, mientras Palm miraba atenta y fijamente a la niña que comenzó a llorar, al sentir el peso de todo lo que dijo jugándole en contra, haciéndola sentir sola y sin consuelo.

 _"Es doloroso, no necesito verlo para saberlo",_ pensó Palm al ver la expresión desolada de Komugi. _"¿Cuánto has sufrido para que esos monstruos te hayan dado alegría? Si esta vida fue tan dura contigo, lo suficiente para que digas que fuiste feliz al pasar unos días con el Rey y esos Guardias entonces..."_

\- Hable con Reiza- Anuncio Ging, de la nada- Como la chica insiste, podría llevarla a ver a esa hormiga de nombre Neferpitou.

\- ¡¿Harías eso?!

\- Bueno, el juego Green Island aún no está a la venta.

Palm no sabía si eso era un alivio o una desgracia, no sabía de qué modo motivar o consolar a la joven ciega en ese estado, arrodillada al suelo y sollozando con dificultad al respirar.

\- ¿Qué tal si seguimos las oraciones?- Ging si sabía cómo cambiar el tema- Hay que apurarse, la ropa que trae ayudara a que el veneno se retrase pero su asma es problema mayor… Niña, recuerda que estamos en un funeral.

Con la boca trémula, Komugi se sobo la cara.

\- Disculpen, fue mi error. No debí decir eso…Perdón, gracias por su ayuda, señor cazador. Aunque no pude llegar a tiempo para estar con el rey, usted me trajo hasta aquí, se lo agradezco mucho.

\- Cumple tu deseo y despídete con lo que tienes.

\- Sí, voy a orar, con permiso.

De pronto, Palm Silberia entendió algo y por más insólito que fuera, no quiso detener el curso de los acontecimientos.

No hacía falta suponer que Komugi era torpe y lenta, así que Palm debió empujarla hacia adelante y gritar _"¡Corre!"_ antes que Ging Freecs se pusiera de pie. Haciéndole caso, la chica corrió y trato en lo posible de no tropezarse, quitándose los protectores y respiradores. Cuando alcanzo el límite de donde lucharon los dos poderes legendarios, Komugi no sabía que alcanzo el punto más peligroso. Como si quisiera desafiar a la Rosa de los Pobres, se quitó el traje anticontaminación con el que Ging la vistió para seguir con su ropa normal y continuo corriendo, apresurando el paso, cayéndose y levantándose otra vez hasta perderse en el manto violáceo de la Rosa tragándola.

\- ¿Que carajos has hecho, sirenita?

\- Tú también te diste cuenta, ¿No?

El arqueólogo se sorprendió bastante, luego echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se fijó en el cielo, suspirando.

\- No te lo voy a negar, supuse que algo así podía pasar. Rayos, no entiendo el corazón de las mujeres.

\- Sigo sin entender. ¿No dijiste que el presidente te lego a Komugi para encargarte de ella? ¿No se supone que eso incluye protegerla? ¿O acaso?- Palm adivino la verdad, perpleja- ¿El presidente en realidad te pidió...?

\- Es un viejo muy perceptivo, ¿no crees?

La peliazul se mordió los labios, ¿El presidente fue capaz de predecir esto? ¿El imagino que algo así pasaría? Lástima que jamás obtendría la respuesta a eso.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo supiste que esto era lo que ella quería, acaso fue instinto de mujer?

A decir verdad, podía darle muchas razones. Que el amor de la jovencita la conmovió, que al ver el dolor que Komugi cargaba hizo que tomara una arriesgada decisión, que su naturaleza hormiga reconocía a Komugi como la reina de su especie y por ende quería cumplirle sus deseos, que como humana y mujer Palm entendía su profunda angustia, y por todo eso quiso darle un último consuelo.

Pero no pudo decir nada, porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se le hacía confuso distinguir a Ging Freecs.

\- No hay culpa, descuida, ella no es una víctima. Esto prueba que eso que dijo el viejo tuvo sentido, al final.

Ella estaba por cubrirse el rostro con las manos, para evitar seguir mostrando su rostro lloroso, cuando oyó al arqueólogo.

\- Oh. El presidente Netero menciono algo muy curioso cuando me llamo y pidió que le hiciera este favor- Palm le presto su atención, expectante- Él dijo...

En el suelo, un portal se manifestó apenas un minuto después y cuando Knov apareció, descubrió a Palm llorando de manera imparable y a Ging rascándose la cabeza por no saber qué hacer. _¿Qué paso allí?_

.

* * *

.

A fortuna, sus piernas todavía le daban para correr, no sabía si la estaban persiguiendo o si alguien la estaba observando, solo se concentraba en correr, sin importarle si eso presionaba su pecho o forzaba su cuerpo, que no estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio.

Tenía que continuar, tenía que encontrarlo sea como sea.

\- ¿Komugi, estas ahí?

\- ¡Rey!- Con sus oídos desarrollados, Komugi siguió la voz que acaba de escuchar. Cuando creyó alcanzarlo, cayo de cara al piso y en su cabeza se formó un chichón- Aay, eso dolió.

\- Komugi, levántate.

\- ¡Sí, perdón!

Afirmándose de sus rodillas, se paró al mismo tiempo que el aire venenoso le golpeo en la cara, el calor del sol aumento la presión al no haber sombra con la que protegerse.

Con media boca quemada por el magma, Meruem no podía indicarle que tan cerca estaba de ella.

\- ¿Rey? ¿Dónde está?

Buscando en su rango, su pie toco algo e inmediatamente se arrodillo. Puso sus manos a investigar. ¿Que era? ¿Estos eran brazos o piernas? ¿Que sobraba aquí y que faltaba allá? No lo sabía, tampoco quería imaginarse nada y mejor así, porque Meruem tampoco hubiera querido que supiera como quedo, moribundo y destrozado.

\- ¿Es usted, rey?

\- Déjame recostarme en ti.

\- Aah, sí, si- Ella accedió, más preocupada por la salud del Rey que en lo bochornosa que sería esa posición, o incluso lo difícil que fue ubicar la cabeza masculina sobre su regazo- ¿Y ahora?

\- General 3-25-7.

Una burbuja de alivio y alegría dentro de ella se hincho de pura felicidad. Era el corazón de Komugi latiendo muy de prisa.

\- Rey...

\- Juega- La voz del Rey conservaba autoridad a pesar de su debilitada garganta y baja entonación- Cuando gane, te hare mi reina.

Komugi busco la mano de la criatura y la estrujo fuertemente, sin preguntarse porque era anormalmente grande y la sintió tibia, no como antes.

\- Espía 5-12-4.

\- Espía 8-11-2. Volviste por mí, arriesgándote a ser morir envenenada. Eres una tonta.

\- No me importa- La voz se le quebró- Por favor, déjeme ser egoísta y quedarme con usted. Con los guardias, la señorita Neferpitou.

\- Ellos no están aquí.

\- ¿Qué? Perdone mi insolencia pero eso, eso me parece imposible, ellos no lo dejarían.

\- Donde estén, estoy seguro que siguen peleando…Son así de leales, pero yo…no era digno de su lealtad.

\- ¿Se siente solo? ¡Disculpe mi descaro! Fue un impulso, no quise ser grosera.

\- ¿Te quedarías a jugar conmigo? ¿Hasta el final?

\- ¡Sí!- exclamo ella, con convicción- Sí, jugare. Todo el tiempo que quiera.

Komugi pasó sus dedos por el dorso de la mano tiesa del rey, buscando su reacción y lo consiguió cuando Meruem hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Sabe? Esta ha sido la primera decisión que tome por mí misma, fuera del Gungi. Porque al despertar lejos del palacio, me imagine que todo lo que viví con usted fue un sueño...pero yo seguí creyendo, porque quería volver a escuchar su voz.

Meruem no le contesto, restándose a mirar la amplia y abierta sonrisa de la chica.

\- Solo pensaba en regresar...con usted, con sus guardias, a revivir ese sueño - Ella se jadeo dolorosamente- Muchas gracias por permitirme estar a su lado. Soy muy feliz, solo con esto.

Con esfuerzo, Meruem subió su mano libre hacia el rostro de Komugi y la toco cuidosamente, queriendo conocer la calidez y la suave palidez de la chica antes de no poder ser capaz de sentirla. Apenas y podía mantener la conciencia, por eso es que en un último y trabajoso intento, Meruem le acaricio los labios.

\- Peón 4-55-6.

Komugi creyó que fue un invento de su imaginación, un accidente o incluso una equivocación, pero no pudo darle explicación a la sensación nueva y extraña dándole en sus labios cuando Meruem se separó de ella y se reacomodo en su regazo.

\- No te distraigas, es tu turno.

Al oír al Rey como siempre, Komugi se dijo que era idea suya.

\- Como usted diga, mi rey.

\- Meruem, di mi nombre. Es tu derecho, como reina.

Aunque Komugi no pudiera verlo, el rey esbozo una diminuta y sincera sonrisa.

Al paso de las horas, Komugi comenzó a sentirse mareada y débil. Estuvieron jugando al Gungi con su indiscutible ganadora hasta que cayó la noche y ya no escucho la voz del Rey, y en vez de asustarse, Komugi sonrió tristemente.

\- Descansa, Meruem.

Su boca estaba seca y su garganta dolía, por la nariz le goteaba sangre y su respiración se cortaba. No le quedaban fuerzas, pero se mantuvo tomando la mano de Meruem todo el día, con una sonrisa imperturbable en su rostro.

Con esa misma sonrisa, Komugi cayó rendida junto a los restos del rey todopoderoso.

" _Quiero hacerle este favor, o al menos dedicarle este pensamiento. Rey Meruem, jamás te consideraste humano pero… ¿Nunca has pensado que el amor es una forma de humanidad? Tu nombre significa La Luz que lo Ilumina Todo pero la verdadera luz te tocara, cuando sientas como un humano."_

.

* * *

.

Era como volver en el tiempo, al menos para Kurapika.

A bordo de una avioneta cruzando los cielos, junto con gente extraña a destino desconocido.

Esta vez, la equipada y lujosa aeronave era una avioneta modesta y pequeña, donde la mayoría de sus pasajeros iban apretados y buscaban una ventana por la que respirar sin que les golpeara en la cara.

Ya no estaban la coqueta Blaise o el leal Squala, menos la apática Machi. Quien pesaba por su ausencia era el comandante Kite.

Pokkle y Ponzu se hablaban en secreto, susurrándose unas palabras con una expresión tensa y a la vez ansiosa. Quizás se preguntaban qué hacer cuando tocaran tierra, lo normal.

El doctor y ahora también piloto Leorio, solo rompió el silencio para preguntar hacia donde iban a parar, a lo que Gon contesto tenían que seguir a los socios de Kite hasta la frontera de la república.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se acabara esto?- Leorio lo sorprendió.

\- Sinceramente, no tengo idea- confeso, por primera sin sentir vergüenza o curiosidad por una cosa. Si se trataba de sus amigos, solo podía esperar lo mejor.

\- Y yo pensando que tenías una respuesta para todo.

\- Pase lo que pase, ellos tomaran la última palabra. Confío en ellos.

\- Sí, yo también… Con estos chicos, tampoco me espero un final aburrido.

Al fondo, Gon y Killua dormían juntos y sin importar las condiciones, hasta lucían como dos niños normales que descansaban luego de un largo día de emociones que aún no terminaba.

.

* * *

.

 **Una Curiosidad del capítulo de hoy.**

Y se preguntaran, ¿Por qué "Curiosidades" ahora? Esto nunca paso.

Porque quiero sacarme esto de adentro pero ya.

En lo personal, con respecto al canon, creo que Palm sabía perfectamente que cuando Meruem le pidió tener a su lado a Komugi, también le estaba insinuando que quería morir con ella. Después de todo, Palm conocía del efecto contagioso de la Rosa de los Pobres y, básicamente, ella es indirectamente culpable de la muerte de Komugi, porque de haberla mantenido escondida o en su defecto, transportarla por el poder de Know a un lugar descontaminado para seguir jugando contra el Rey como tanto quería- Total Komugi no podría ver nada y es fácil de persuadir- la jugadora del Gungi se hubiera salvado. Pero no, parece que Komugi si o si tenía que morir, tal y como ella expresa: _"Nací para este momento",_ y si no puse esta parte es porque me pareció suficiente dialogo para extender más el drama.

En pocas palabras, Palm fue quien decidió el fin de Komugi. Tuvo mil opciones y aun ante el mismísimo Meruem tuvo la oportunidad de seguir resguardándola hasta que el rey pereciera o morir la sirena con el secreto, todo sea para proteger a la chica. Sin embargo, Palm decide por Komugi y eso también se refleja aquí.

Por cierto, la confesión de Komugi va con ella bastante bien, a mi juicio. No tengo dudas que era eso exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía cuando estaba en el palacio, pasando sus días con el Rey y sus guardias. Quien diga lo contrario es su opinión.

Fuera de eso, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima.

¡Que pasen buenas fiestas, saludos!

.

.


	41. Cuarta Sección de QyA

**Cuarta Sección de Preguntas y Respuestas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lugarth3: ¡Feliz Navidad! Ahora, empecemos con esta...

Ponzu: ¡Espera un momento! ¿No avisaste que no publicarías nada hoy?

Lugarth3: Ah, eso. Te confundiste, anuncie que no habría "capitulo" pero esta es la sección de preguntas y respuestas. Obvio, esto no será un capitulo.

Pokkle: Aah.

Killua: Que trucazo.

Lugarth3: Además, quería darles un regalo de Navidad. ¿Y qué regalo más personal puedo darles sino respondiendo algunas dudas de los lectores, hablar del detrás de escena de " _Al Estilo del Mal"_ y mandar saludos, si cabe?

Kurapika: Fue una estrategia astuta.

Leorio: Sigue siendo injusto y repentino.

Lugarth3: ¿Podemos empezar? Que tenemos mucho que abordar y debo hacerlo por orden de capitulo.

Gon: Dejen que lo haga, es Navidad y sigue trabajando por nosotros.

Lugarth3: Con el permiso del protagonista, iniciemos esto.

.

* * *

.

Henos aquí, en otra ronda de preguntas y respuestas, datos interesantes y curiosidades varias.

Para ser honesta, no hubo sección de Preguntas y Respuestas anteriormente porque quise que las curiosidades alcanzaran un buen número para justificar la entrada y ahora que tenemos muchas, ¡A darle!

Antes, un aviso. Esta sección en particular seguirá abierta incluso después de terminar el fic (Todos en shock) y si lo digo es porque quiero que los nuevos lectores también hagan su aporte y en el futuro _"Al Estilo del Mal"_ siga siendo relevante y… saben, adoro esta historia y no quiero que al terminarla caiga en la indiferencia o peor, en el olvido.

Hoy respondo comentarios que yo reservo en mi cuenta y también a usuarios lectores que prefieren el dialogo en privado, lo respeto, por eso muchas de las preguntas no tienen dedicatoria hacia quienes la hicieron. Como siempre, me referiré a los comentarios hechos tanto en WattPad y como en Fanfic.

Aclarado eso, demos inicio a esta Cuarta Sección de Interés.

.

* * *

.

 **\- ¿Cuantos capítulos faltan para acabar el fic?**

Diré... pocos.

Algo curioso del número de los capítulos de _"Al Estilo del Mal"_ es que empezó con un prólogo para introducirlos en el AU pero la web lo considera un capítulo, lo mismo sucede con todas las Secciones de Preguntas y Respuestas.

Por la misma razón, notaran que el número de la tabla de contenidos con el número de capitulo que aparece al inicio es muy diferente y hay quienes se confunden con el orden. Y por eso, haremos esto…

\- Capitulo 26: **"Mal Balance"**

En este cap, se lucieron varios personajes que tuvieron varios cambios notorios.

Palm Silberia es la primera en debutar, no solo luchando contra el escuadrón Jabalí sino reconociendo a Gon al punto que solo verlo la hace reaccionar. Esto fue para que no hubiera un "Todos contra la sirena" si seguía siendo manipulada por Pouf.

Sobre su personalidad...en vez de decidirme por la Palm histérica y la Palm pasiva, opte por combinar ambas y me salió bipolar. En consecuencia Palm es muy volátil, con arranques de ira e impulsividad, pero también muy consiente de sí misma.

Una curiosidad es que el apodo "sirena" de Palm es muy usado porque eso fue lo primero que pensé al verla convertida, no porque sepa qué tipo de criatura de mar sea originalmente.

Mientras que en el original, Botobai es un veterano serio y estructurado, quise hacerlo más accesible para el lector en una breve escena. He leído comentarios de quienes les sorprendió su aparición, que dicho sea de paso no fue "de la nada", porque los escuadrones son de los Zodiacos y obviamente iban a aparecer los Zodiacos en algún punto o mínimo una conversación sobre sus comandados, pero un dialogo así habría sido muy extenso y las personalidades de los elegidos de Netero son muy diversas, no habría podido armonizarlas a todas en una sola escena. Además, quise incluir a otro Zodiaco relevante para cambiar la idea de que todo gira alrededor de Pariston y Ging.

\- Capitulo 27: **"Apostando Riesgos"**

Ahora vamos con el capítulo más esperado, porque tardo dos meses en publicarse y nos encontramos con...

 ** _\- ¿Shipeo a Ging y Pariston?_**

Apenas empezamos y..., caray, ¿Quien pensó eso?

Una pequeña escena protagonizada por esos dos, dejando claro sus obvias diferencias mientras discuten sobre el futuro de la misión y de repente se convirtió en el principio de una ship para alguien, algunos… creo.

No me espere eso, ese dialogo no lo puse con esa intención. En fin, el usuario tu sabes quién y compañía, me alegra que les haya gustado esa escena en particular a pesar de no tener idea del impacto que daría.

 ** _\- ¿Estoy creando nuevas shipp?_**

Si lo hice, ni cuenta me di.

De casualidad, recordé que Bilont era un asesino lo suficientemente hábil para poner nervioso al mejor de los Zoldyck y lo use para insinuar algo que le despertara la fibra celosa a Kurapika y… no sé qué paso, que ahora encontré fan arts de Bilont x Killua, ¿Siempre estuvieron nadando en la red y nunca me entere?

¿El Kaito x Machi empezó aquí? No sé eso, porque ni siquiera lo pensé de ese modo.

No explicare qué me gusta de las otras parejas que salen en el fic, como el Knov x Palm, Ponzu x Pokkle, Leorio x Cheadle, etcétera, porque ya estaría muy largo y esto es no una evaluación de parejas…eso para la siguiente.

 ** _\- Hisoka vs Youpi, ¿Del 1 al 10, como estuvo?_**

Para mí, fue un 8.

\- Capitulo 28: **"Divide y Vencerás"** (O como yo lo llamo, _"Una mariposa para el escuadrón")_

El titulo tiene doble significado, el primero es el hecho que Pouf se divide en muchos clones y eso supone su ruina, porque el escuadrón Freecs se aprovecha y también se separa en parejas para arrinconarlo y atacarlo.

Básicamente, se trata de como nuestro escuadrón y Palm sorprenden, acorralan y atacan al segundo guardia en lugares diferentes y de muchas maneras.

Obvio que junte las parejas a propósito. Uní a Ponzu y a Killua no solo para que se acercaran como compañeros, sino para que usaran su talento combinado y supieran trabajar juntos. Como Kurapika y Palm eran los que tenían la mayor información sobre el enemigo, la usaron juntos para conducir a Pouf a una trampa letal. Al contrario, Pokkle y Gon golpearon a Pouf directamente por todos los ángulos, resaltando su lado ofensivo.

 ** _\- "¿Para quien es conveniente esto?"_** _(Fragmento extraído del mismo capítulo)_

Para aquel que se confundió, al principio Pouf iba tras el hangar para destruir el trabajo de Neferpitou y esta forma seguir teniendo el favor del Rey, sin importarle usar a Youpi para lograrlo.

Sí, Pouf también guió al escuadrón Freecs hacia donde Komugi estaba refugiada. El mariposa quería que la encontraran, apareciera Neferpitou y el equipo la entretuviera para así, Pouf pudiera matar libremente a la chica ciega.

 ** _\- ¿Una Alianza Hormiga- Humanidad?_**

Sí, tremendo cambio.

Mientras que el original, Meruem se niega a pelear y prefiere llegar a un acuerdo con Netero, en esta historia alternativa, Meruem decide que lo mejor es aliarse con sus enemigos y crear juntos una revolución mundial. A mi parecer, este acto le da un matiz distinto a las cosas.

Creo que es bastante obvio que en la charla entre Netero y el Rey hubo grandes referencias a la inmensa sabiduría política y filosófica que de vez en cuando Togashi muestra en sus obras. Para evitar que se volviera un debate sobre qué es lo correcto o que significa un ser humano, use ideas simples.

Quería resaltar el cambio de idea de Meruem con respecto al mundo y como lo ve, como se ve realmente y como quiere verlo.

 ** _\- Neferpitou muestra las garras y ataca a Pouf._**

¡Bien Hecho! Ya le traía ganas.

 ** _\- ¿Quien se atrevió a atacar a Pitou en el aire?_**

La respuesta es Silvia Zoldyck. Fue el quien ataco a Pitou desde los cielos, luego ella lo persigue a él y a su padre.

\- Capitulo 29: **"Intervalos"**

Tal y como avise al principio, todo el cap se basa en escenas dispersas. Jugué con las expectativas y la acción del tiempo, podría decirse que experimente con un nuevo estilo de narración en un solo capitulo. ¿Fue incoherente hasta que leyeron el acto final? Porque ese era el motivo.

 ** _\- Si Senritsu/Melody consiguió la predicción antes de la invasión, ¿Eso significa qué Netero conocía su futuro?_**

Según el escritor fantasma de Neon, sí. Netero lo sabía y no dio marcha atrás en la pelea.

 ** _\- ¿Meruem vs Netero?_**

El original, un 9. En este fic, un 8.

¿Porque? Como se habrán dado cuenta, toda la pelea está basada en el encuentro original de estos dos rivales, solo le agregue pequeñas cosas para complementar.

Describir la lucha bajo mi perspectiva lo hizo distinto, al menos yo lo pienso así y por eso lo escribí de aquella manera.

 ** _\- ¿Se iban a comer al presidente?_**

Desde que entendí que Meruem era Especialista y que con solo devorar gente podía tomar para el cualquier poder Nen, me asuste que pudiera hacerle algo así al primer intruso que encontrara.

Me lo temí muchas veces viendo el anime, por primera vez. Que intentara comerse a Knov, a Gon, a Netero, a Palm, a Ikalgo, a Welfin, a Meleoron, a Knuckle,...por eso, plasme este temor en el fic.

 ** _\- Tal vez no importe pero me llamo la atención, ¿Para donde fueron los miembros que Netero perdió? Meruem pregunta por ellos durante la pelea._**

Esa una buena pregunta,...es una buena pregunta.

 ** _\- Death Shaiapouf._**

Le escribí a Pouf una muerte poética y más...emotiva, por así decirlo. A mí me gusto, estuvo bastante aceptable, no sé ustedes.

 ** _\- La Falsa Komugi_**

Los Kirito no iban a quedarse como meros vigilantes y mucho menos teniendo el talento de la transformación.

Los que se perdieron en el capítulo de " _Intervalos_ ", Palm es llevada por Knov al refugio para formular un plan y justo entran los Kirito en escena, que nada lentos aceptan convertirse en la hormiga sirena y Komugi para conducir a sus enemigos a una trampa.

Recordemos que Komugi es una jugadora famosa en su región, por lo tanto hay fotografías de ella y grabaciones con su voz. Eso es todo lo que necesitan los Kirito para convertirse en su sustituto, pero Palm les indica cómo comportarse a la hora de tratar con el enemigo para no levantar sospechas… Sí, esta es una gran explicación que merecía una escena más larga pero la esencia de _"Intervalos"_ era jugar con la información, no darla fácil.

De todos modos, el plan fracasa porque Neferpitou logro reconocer a Komugi tan pronto se acercó a ella. Eso sí es tener instinto...

 ** _\- ¿Donde esta la gran pelea de Neferpitou vs los patriarcas Zoldyck y el escuadrón Dragón?_**

Culpable, no la escribí por dos grandes razones: habría sido demasiado complicado describir una pelea de tal nivel. Duraría todo un capitulo o dos, mínimo. Segunda razón: no me daba la inspiración para ello.

Para aquellos que se decepcionaron por no leer algo así, la culpa es mía, perdón por eso.

\- Capítulo 30: **"Desencuentros"**

Apenas empezamos y la pareja más puramente adorable del escuadrón se besa en público, ah, pero nadie deja a Kurapika besar a su lindo neko en paz.

Fuera de eso, Kurapika y Pokkle tienen una conversación sobre como pasaron de ser pobres prisioneros sin esperanza a valientes héroes que son admirados. Para este punto, hasta los propios personajes caen en la cuenta que han evolucionado bastante.

 ** _\- ¿Ir al refugio de Peijing fue un error?_**

Para Gon, no. Apenas se encontró a Hisoka "muerto" ignora las advertencias de sus amigos y corre hacia el refugio.

Sin embargo, Kurapika no iba a dejarlo ser tan fácil y saca su lado protector al prohibirle a Gon volver a ver a Hisoka, pasando completamente por alto que anteriormente acepto ir al refugio porque Gon era su comandante y debía obedecerlo, aun temiéndose una trampa por parte de la Asociación para retenerlos a todos.

 ** _\- Me parece, ¿O el refugio de Peijin sale muy descriptivo?_**

En efecto, lo es. Porque el refugio es el mismo lugar en el que Gon y Pitou fueron a ver a Kaito para "curarlo" (Nótese la ironía).

A su vez, el escondite de Kite está basado en el castillo de Neuschwanstein, Alemania. Resumí lo más resaltante de este punto turístico y lo emplee en el fic, convirtiéndolo en un verdadero refugio.

 ** _\- El escuadrón Freecs gana popularidad y aliados._**

No solo Bilont "atrapo al Bombardero" y ahora le caen bien los protagonistas, sino que Hanzo hizo de las suyas y al escuadrón se le avalancha una horda de fans.

Por cierto, que Hanzo sea un chismoso es en parte porque en el manga y anime es un gran hablador (dicho mejor, un charlatán presumido) un detalle muy irónico teniendo en cuenta que es un ninja que presume de tener sigilo y proteger secretos de estado.

 ** _\- Que ternura, Gon insiste con Hisoka sin saber ni porque._**

Es Killua quien tiene que decírselo directo y claro para que Gon se entere que se enamoró de un criminal a pesar de no tener idea.

En la misma escena, cabe señalar que Gon si se quedó con la caña de pescar que su amigo robo para él. Porque sin su arma predilecta, para mi Gon no está completo.

 ** _\- Sí, Biscuit es fujoshi y de cuidado._**

Biscuit reapareció y en modo espía, que quiere ver amor entre chicos. Que miedo.

\- Capítulo 31: **"Buscando en Peijing"**

 ** _\- Hisoka regreso de la muerte aquí también…, siempre se salva._**

El "renacimiento" de Hisoka es un tributo al manga. Hasta cuando le dice _"Hare una cacería con todos_ " a Machi, ella es la primera en verlo "revivir". Todo muy sacado del manga, la verdad.

 ** _\- Gon tiene muchas dudas._**

Muchísimas, por eso le pregunta a Morel si lo que hizo con Pituou (o más bien, lo que no hizo) estuvo bien a pesar de que era el líder y era su trabajo acabar con el enemigo.

Esta incertidumbre lo arrastra desde _"Sed de Sangre"_ y la desata en _"Ultima Orden",_ podría decirse que su dialogo con Morel es el preludio de sus sentimientos frustrados.

A su vez, era una prueba para ustedes, sí ustedes, de que si les pareció o no dejar viva a Pitou y a un Gon sin Rage Power. Esto es un AU y nunca faltan las comparativas.

 ** _\- La cicatriz de Gon y el susurro de Hisoka_**

Cuando Hisoka descubre la cicatriz en el hombro de Gon mediante un largo y sabroso manoseo, Gon confiesa que odia esa marca (que si tiene originalmente) porque le recuerda que es demasiado débil. Para el, esa cicatriz es una vergüenza a lo que asombrosamente Hisoka le reconforta (A su manera, claro está)

Con un retazo de celos, Gon finalmente le hace la pregunta que no dejaba dormir ni a los lectores y Hisoka le contesta en un susurro, mordiéndole el oído... ¡¿Que le dijo, con un demonio?! Para estas alturas sabemos la verdad, pero solo Gon y autora-chan saben que le confeso en realidad.

 ** _\- ¿En dónde cae Kalluto Zoldyck?_**

Cae en el hecho que se vuelve un miembro de la Araña, precisamente el número cuatro junto a Machi, Feitan y Shizuki. Illumi le consigue el trabajo porque estuvo comunicándose con la cirujana de Nen al mismo tiempo que con el Mago. Vaya jugada, ¿no?

En su opinión, ¿Cómo quedo Kalluto Zoldyck? Releyendo me doy cuenta que me salió más expresivo y normal de lo que no es. ¡Ah! Pero conserve lo neutral de su género, eso sí.

 ** _\- Abuso de poder para el escuadrón._**

La Asociación se pasó de lanza, sacando excusas de donde fuera para hacer prisioneros a quienes hicieron casi todo el trabajo y ganaron la guerra sin grandes bajas. Cada una de estas "razones para detenerlos" si se insinúan en los capítulos anteriores, por ejemplo: Morel se lo advierte a Kurapika al conocerlo, Kite lo insinúa antes de aceptar a Ponzu en el equipo y Leorio va contra las normas desde el principio, por lo que "robar medicinas" también aplica para Pokkle, a quien le compartió sus suministros y le salvo indirectamente la vida por la panacea que traía en la muela.

A Gon no iban a retenerlo por cómplice de la fuga de Hisoka; esto fue casualidad. De haberse inventado una excusa, la de Gon seria de rebeldía a la Asociación porque el escuadrón no siguió el plan establecido y optaron por entrar al palacio por vía subterránea durante la invasión, sin olvidar todas las acciones que contradicen a las órdenes de los altos mandos.

Pero lo más imperdonable de todo, es que la Asociación no dejo al KuraKillu tener su cita.

\- Capítulo 32: **"Ultima Orden"**

 ** _\- El relato de la batalla por parte de Pariston fue exasperante._**

Gracias, eso era precisamente lo que quería transmitir.

Desde el principio, quise que fuera Pariston quien diera el resumen del encontronazo de Pitou y los hunter. Nadie mejor que el para tensar el alambre. Pariston lo cuenta desde su perspectiva, fue bastante específico pero desordenado, por eso irrita bastante al leerlo.

 ** _\- No way, ¿Pitou prisionera en Green Island?_**

Esto seguro será una revelación más que una curiosidad, pero lo suelto ya.

Ese era el destino de Neferpitou desde el principio, es más, desde el capítulo " _El Cazador de los Ojos Rojos"_ hice hincapié que Green Island es una prisión especial en donde no se puede utilizar Nen y el propio Pariston explica que se utilizó a esa penitenciaria de base para crear el mundo virtual de Green Island.

Si la "jaula de Nen" no funcionaba, el segundo plan Pariston ya lo había acordado con Ging: usar el juego para contener al enemigo, cuando aún pensaban en hacer del Rey la víctima.

Que movida loca la mía, si fue original o una tomadura de pelo ustedes decidan pero el final de Pitou estaba determinado a pasar de esa forma.

 ** _\- Green Island es canon_**

Para aclarar esa duda, en este fic Ging Freecs y sus socios (Reiza y otros) estaban probando la funcionalidad del juego Green Island que han estado innovando. Aún no sale a la venta, por lo tanto no ocurre la dificultad de conseguirlo y es factible decir que Neferpitou puede quedar prisionera en el videojuego, ahora convertida en un personaje.

Entre Pariston y Ging hubo una conversación secreta sobre sacar a la venta el juego después de una "pequeña prueba" que fue nada menos que el escuadrón Freecs usando las cartas y empleando el mundo de Green Island como campo de pelea. Como ya saben, el trato acabo a favor de Ging y obtuvo la vía libre para publicar Green Island…a expensas de la vida de su propio hijo y sus amigos, porque no.

 ** _\- El veneno de Pariston_**

Como aclare desde la primera sección, la importancia de las experimentaciones ilegales y clandestinas de Pariston tenía su razón de ser y su impacto se hizo notar en _"Ultima Orden"._

No describiré como sucedió su plan al robarse a la Reina Hormiga para jugar a envenenarla o como le hizo para probar el toxico en el cuerpo de Killua, lo importante es que el veneno de Pariston es lo suficientemente potente para inmovilizar a una hormiga de gran calibre, sin embargo no es letal para la especie.

 ** _\- Pariston sobresale como villano._**

Por desgracia, releyendo me di cuenta que tiene bastante protagonismo o antagonismo, en este caso, y él está muy feliz por eso.

 **- _La trampa de Neferpitou_**

Según las muchas horas que me pase reviendo la saga de las hormigas quimera, estos monstruos pueden sobrevivir sin cabeza por un día a no ser que la misma cabeza sea destruida. Pitou aprovecha esto y con mucho riesgo, se deja cortar por Gon solo para escuchar como haría el escuadrón para salir del mundo virtual.

No tengo la más remota idea si Doctor Blythe es capaz de unir miembros vivos y dejarlos como nuevos, y si lo hiciera dudo que fuera a ser comparable a lo que logra Machi con sus hilos. Aun así, me tome el atrevimiento de usar esta información a favor de la batalla y hacer de Pitou una luchadora que lo da todo, poniéndose en peligro inclusive, para vencer al escuadrón con astucia.

 _ **Dat**_ **o:** Hice una pequeña parodia del cuerpo de Pitou moviéndose bajo el control de Terpsichora, como en el original donde si es asesinada, y al final resulto ser todo lo contrario. ¡Que troleo!

 ** _\- El escuadrón explota sus habilidades._**

Me gusto como quedo el capítulo, aunque en algunas escenas se nota la falla.

Exprimí todo cuanto sabia de los poderes y talento de cada miembro del escuadrón, algunas cosas las use mientras otras quedaron afuera. Tenía que quedar más o menos decente, después de todo, se estaban enfrentando a la mismísima Neferpitou y ella también tenía sus puntos fuertes, que intente respetar lo máximo que pude.

Imposibilitado para usar todo el poder de su cadena, Kurapika se resta a trazar un plan muy elaborado y el equipo lo sigue al pie de la letra, a excepción de su inquieto comandante.

Pokkle se pasa con su nuevo poder, Ponzu tiene puntos a favor gracias a sus conocimientos de gases y toxinas en ambientes forestales, Killua llevo una batalla felina con Pitou en iguales condiciones y Gon tiene que aguantarse las ganas cada vez que quiere atacar con todo, sin que lo dejen.

 ** _\- Ponzu no solo se ve waifu, ¡Se porta como una waifu!_**

Y es que Ponzu hace de todo en este fic, ¿Cómo no elogiarla?

Crea aire, sabe del proceso de experimentos biológicos (lo insinúa en _"Ultima Orden"),_ esconde portagases en su lonchera, sabe manipular venenos letales y contagiosos como la resina. Desafío a Pouf cara a cara y logro reducirlo, le echo ácido a Neferpitou en un parpadeo y hasta mando a dormir a varios soldados de alto nivel.

Esta Ponzu es de cuidado, el problema es que estando rodeada de tremendos anormales es la que menos destaca y no la toman mucho en cuenta.

 ** _\- No solo la princesa abeja, Pokkle esta increíble._**

¿Cómo no estar increíble, si creo una ballesta de la nada y sin explicación? Sé que hubo usuarios a los que les encanto, alegando su evolución tanto en personaje como en habilidad, y también sé que hay usuarios que creen que fue un error cambiarlo, y que se debió quedar como estaba.

Nah, a mí me gusto como quedo.

 ** _\- ¿No hay Gon Rasetsu?_**

Si activaba ese poder, todo habría acabado demasiado rápido y en tragedia.

 ** _\- Un larguísimo y excelente capítulo, pero no entiendo porque Neferpitou acaba sobreviviendo._**

Hubo quejas, hubo discusión.

Neferpitou sobrevivió en esta versión porque así lo quise, me cuesta desprenderme de un personaje que me cae bien. Además, que siga viva le da una gran lección a Gon sobre saber esperar y no sucumbir al odio.

Hay quienes pregonan que un final con Neferpitou viva es un dolor para Gon; yo no lo veo así. Porque si el entrena hasta volverse tan fuerte como seria su Range Power al natural, puede vencer a Neferpitou después de unos años y habrá aprendido más. Recordemos que Pitou quedo aprisionada en Green Island y no puede salir de ahí ni con sus especialidades, por lo que tan bien no acabaron las cosas para ella.

\- Capítulo 33: **"Memorias Rencorosas"**

 ** _\- ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Que paso con Gon, Killua y Pitou? ¿Lucharon o qué?_**

¡Paren las rotativas!, que la pelea si la escribí.

Se supone que _"Memorias Rencorosas"_ iba a venir después de un capítulo complementario llamado **"Un Gran Esfuerzo",** que abarcaría única y exclusivamente la gran batalla entre Gon y Killua, contra la grandiosa Neferpitou. Se imaginaran que tipo de épica lucha fue esa...

Pero no la publique, la descarte, porque pensé: ¿Porque hacer sufrir a los protagonistas, si al final iban a perder? ¿Porque hacerles leer a Gon intentando e intentando, sin lograr hacerle un daño de gravedad a la asesina de su maestro? ¿Porque describir la desesperación de Killua viendo eso?

Si publicaba " **Un Gran Esfuerzo"** habría sido brutal, gore, desesperante y con un resultado triste, tanto para los pobres niños como para ustedes, los lectores, que lo habrían sentido aún más amargo en el final.

No obstante, rescate varias escenas de _"Un Gran Esfuerzo"_ y las combine para que no se perdiera la coherencia. Por esa razón, _"Memorias Rencorosas"_ empieza con Gon exhausto y cayendo de un peñasco, causando que Killua, también malherido, vaya a su rescate y aproveche para abandonar la batalla.

La pequeña escena en la que Kurapika recuerda darle la tarjeta "Abandonar" a Killua también pertenece al episodio que se supone tendría que haber subido pero por razones ya explicadas, no lo hice. _"Un Gran Esfuerzo"_ sigue en el borrador, quizás lo reutilice en otra historia.

 ** _\- "Solo podía hacerlo si eras tú"_**

Similar a lo que sucedió en la saga "Green Island", durante el juego contra Reiza, en la que Gon le pide a Killua que mantenga la pelota fija para el incluso si sus manos quedan destrozadas, en el fic Gon le pide a su amigo que lo acompañe y luchen juntos, por más que eso lleve a un daño colateral para él o ambos.

Como paso en los dos casos, Killua acepta y sufren juntos. Una amistad de diez.

 ** _\- Leorio dándole su merecido al padre del año_**

Tal parece que Ging se hizo odiar en este fic, tanto que hasta Leorio le da el inolvidable puñetazo en toda su cara. Sin olvidar el abrazo, también canónico, de Leorio a Gon cuando lo encuentra sano y salvo.

 ** _\- ¿Debut de Omakage?_**

Él les estaba haciendo un favor a la Araña y a estas alturas, ustedes saben cuál fue.

Su hermana Retz también hace un cameo especial. Para no dejar ni a los secundarios afuera de este fic.

 _- **La conversación más delicada.**_

El albino tratando de convertirse en alguien especial para el vengador y este solo tiene a la Araña como prioridad. Que sad.

Ah, no.

La grabación que Netero tenía guardada sorprendió a todos, en especial el tema: la liberación de Machi. Si Netero se rehúsa es porque ya ataron sus manos a las peores circunstancias posibles.

No solo Kite hizo su reaparición, sino que destaca con su confesión de lo que quiere realmente para el escuadrón. Esta es su voluntad. _Que alguien vea al escuadrón como son realmente y siga confiando en ellos_ , en pocas palabras, que Gon guiara a sus nuevos amigos para que consiguieran la aprobación del mundo sin importar que son conocidos como los malos.

 _"Memorias Rencorosas"_ iba a titularse _"Por un Cielo"_ porque en dicho capítulo hay dos signos muy destacables: el cielo azul por el que Kite quiere luchar y el cielo que Kurapika le pide a Killua ser para él.

 ** _\- Ya se logró el Kurapika x Killua, ¿Pero para cuando el Hisoka x Gon?_**

Es una pareja secundaria, pero no duden que está presente.

Capítulo 34: **Por ese Comandante**

 ** _\- ¿Robar un muerto, en serio?_**

¡Qué bárbaro! Por primera vez escribo (Y leo) un fanfic donde un grupo de amigos se da a la tarea de robar un cadáver, ¡Un cadáver!

No la típica historia de investigar unas ruinas y despertar a una momia maldita, rescatar a la princesa Peach, luchar contra caballeros por la diosa Atenas, encontrar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, recolectar las gemas del infinito, no… ¡Robar un cadáver!

¿Dónde leyeron eso antes? _(Si lo hicieron, pasen el link)_

 ** _\- ¿Hanzo realmente se pasó de lengua?_**

SÍ, Hanzo los delato con todo el mundo.

El plan de la fuga es bastante complicado, excepto para alguien con el cerebro del Kuruta y es mucho más sencillo de lograr con toda la ayuda que consiguen mientras avanzan…irónicamente, todo fue gracias a Hanzo.

 ** _\- ¿Por qué Killua ataca a Gon y luego está de acuerdo con él?_**

Para los curiosos, Killua no quería negarse a Gon después de tanto dolor pero tampoco iba a seguirle la corriente por mucho tiempo. Simplemente esperaba a que Gon se diera cuenta por sí mismo y de no haber sido porque los socios de Kite también pretendían quedarse con el cuerpo del comandante, Killua si habría seguido adelante con el saqueo de cadáveres hasta la frontera de Gorteau del Este.

Por cierto, ¿Se esperaban la aparición de estos "socios de Kite"? He encontrado varios signos de exclamación.

\- Capítulo 35: **Su Voluntad**

Seguramente se dieron cuenta.

El titulo tiene, como es normal en mis elecciones, dos significados distintos: la voluntad de Kuroro Lucifer por mantener viva a la Araña (Por eso una frase canónica suya aparece de entrada) y los deseos de Kite para su escuadrón, y la verdadera razón del porque se trajo a Gon a la guerra.

Sin la menor duda, la revelación de Machi y su no-embarazo fue la más importante del capítulo, a parte de Gon dejando ir a Kite aun después de todo lo que paso para intentar robárselo.

 ** _\- ¿Porque Shizuku y Feitan sobreviven? Habian mejores y más opciones._**

Si hay quejas del porque elegí a Feitan y a Shizuku de toda la Araña como sobrevivientes, fue por la misma razón que elegí a Machi.

Feitan me agrada como personaje, además que se parece a Hiei Jaganshi de Yu Yu Hakusho y a él lo adoro.

Sobre Shizuku...hubo comentarios de que ella fue asesinada por Kurapika en _"Memorias Rencorosas"_ pero eso fue, ¡Te felicito si ya lo sabes!, una Muñeca de Omokage que se hacía pasar por los ladrones para confundir a Kurapika y dejar vivo a alguno. No por casualidad Machi también se salva y Kurapika expresa en _"El Cazador de Ojos Rojos"_ que la hubiera perseguido para matarla de haberlo sabido.

¿Cómo quedaron Feitan y Shizuku? ¿Sus personajes estuvieron acordes? ¿O fuera de su personalidad original? Dejen su reviews.

 ** _\- Machi gano y en grande._**

Sí, Machi salió ganando. Fue manipuladora, astuta y extremadamente hábil.

Mira que conservo dentro de ella a sus compañeros incluso durante las batalla y se mantuvo fresca como ninguna. Como no, iba a aprovecharse de Kurapika y del escuadrón si afirmaba estar embarazada, y le resulto en un plan maestro.

 ** _\- Hisoka naked._**

Imposible no ponerlo.

 ** _\- Gon le entrega la placa a Hisoka_**

No como en el original (sin el puñetazo) pero me pareció mejor.

 ** _\- ¿Que tal quedaron los socios de Kite?_**

Me repetí el capítulo en el anime y me leí un poco el manga para tener una idea de cada personalidad y, de paso, hacer que tuvieran un dialogo sobre el asunto de Kite.

Creo que lo plasme bien, tampoco debía exagerar porque eran personajes nuevos al borde del final del fic.

Spin es quien resalta porque en el canon es quien tiene más líneas y se la puede conocer mejor, además su personaje me agrada y era la indicada para abrirle los ojos a Gon. También, fue la más intuitiva al descubrir lo que Gon y compañía planeaban, bastante perceptiva al entender los sentimientos del escuadrón y muy buena consolando a pesar que ese no era su fuerte.

\- Capítulo 36: _**You Light**_

 _ **\- Komugi, la querida Komugi.**_

Dios, que final... No fue muy diferente al original, ¡pero qué final!

En vez de ser el Rey quien busca a la jugadora y le advierta sobre el veneno, Komugi es quien va a buscarlo sin importarle las consecuencias.

Meruem si sobrevivió a la explosión, solo que nadie fue a verificarlo en persona al día siguiente y menos en una zona altamente letal. Dieron por hecho que estaría muerto, si no era por el golpe explosivo de Netero, seria por el veneno que le consumiría.

Quise cerrar su historia con mi mejor deseo: hacer de Komugi un personaje triste pero amoroso y a Meruem mucho más empático. Por lo mismo, su tragedia concluye con una reflexión de Netero.

Y a tantos datos, vamos a la curiosidad menos interesante:

 ** _\- ¿Lugarth3 es una buena escritora?_**

" _Al Estilo del Mal"_ fue un desafío, no lo niego.

Me desafío en todo, absolutamente todo. Los protagonistas, el ambiente, las reglas del mundo HxH, la complejidad de la saga de las Hormigas Quimera y el Nen, las peleas épicas retocadas, los sentimientos y percepciones de cada personaje.

Donde ponerlos, quienes serían los aliados y enemigos de quien, donde encajarían y como se comportarían, que sentirían con respecto a su situación o con otros personajes.

Era yo decidía quien vivía, quien moría… Sin olvidarme de desarrollar a mi OTP e incluir a mis parejas favoritas.

Fue un trabajo, sí, que ayudo a desarrollarme como escritora, eso sin duda.

Oh, una cosa más. No es una curiosidad y menos una novedad que cada tanto salten algunos nombres, lugares e incluso habilidades Nen que están mal redactadas, si los buscan. Es culpa del diccionario Word y mi mala memoria.

 ** _\- ¿Qué ocurrirá con el KuraKillu?_**

Tampoco sé, Killua salió muy posesivo y caprichoso como uke. Ni hablar de Kurapika que a cada capítulo lo confunden con una chica y es entre tranquilo e intenso cuando quiere algo.

El destino de la pareja se resolverá más adelante.

 ** _\- ¿Qué me inspiro para escribir el fanfic?_**

No hay mucho misterio ahí.

En gran parte, la inspiración vino de aquella película de moda en el 2016. _(Advertencias de spoiler de la conocida película)_

Hicieron tanta publicidad de _"Escuadrón Suicida"_ que me llamo la atención y quise verla (especialmente por Margot Robbie) pero cuando lo hice me sabio a poco y no solo por el recorte increíble de escenas, sino porque sentí que no abordaron bien al escuadrón ni a sus integrantes, su relación con el comandante Rick Flag y de este con su jefa Amanda Waller, mucho menos se explicó el sinsentido de una unidad de villanos sin superpoderes (excepto un personaje llamado Diablo, que crea fuego a voluntad) haciéndole frente a una amenaza sobrenatural y mística...una expectativa hecha pedazos a los diez minutos de película. _(Fin del Spoiler)_

Irónicamente -hay que ser irónico- al mismo tiempo me topé con una página que hablaba de los _Mandamientos del Cazador_ en Amino y recordé que en la Saga de la Elección querían cambiar la ley para los hunter malportados que ejercían actos criminales. Luego me pregunte; ¿Si un cazador fuera juzgado como criminal, a donde pondrían a alguien de su nivel? No sería en cualquier cárcel..., ¿Pero Reiza no tenía criminales trabajando para el en Green Island? Siempre me quedo la duda de porque hizo eso, bajo la autoridad de quien y como los selecciono.

Retomando la movie (Que tenía fresca porque me la vi el día anterior) me hice preguntas tontas que llegaron a una asombrosa combinación con Hunter x Hunter.

¿Y si Reiza fuera el master de una prisión de hunter renegados? ¿Qué tipo de prisioneros tendría? ¿Y porque estos presos aceptarían unirse a un escuadrón suicida? ¿Quién los hubiera elegido para ello? No podía ser Netero o tal vez..., ¡Los Zodiacos pueden hacerlo! ¿Pero para que lo harán, para salvar de mundo de quien...? ¡Sí, de las hormigas quimera! Y mi mente seguía, seguía y seguía...

De este modo, nació " _Al Estilo del Mal"_ y como yo lo considero el fic más HxH de mi vida, quería abarcar a todos, sí, a todos los personajes y hechos relevantes que ocurrieron en el original, por más simple o pequeño que fuera. Sin olvidar a mis parejas favoritas o lo que yo desee o preferí que pasara en las sagas, cambiándoles la trama a mi gusto pero respetando las reglas de Togashi.

Explicar cómo surgió cada idea y el rol que acabo teniendo cada personaje sería muy extenso, así que es mejor dejar la curiosidad por hoy.

Si realmente desean saberlo, pueden hacer las preguntas por medio del buzón o dejarlo en los reviews.

En esta Sección no habrá un **Extra** como usualmente hay, todo lo contrario me tome la libertad de dejarles un soundtrack del fic:

 **Playlist**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Maaya Uchida - Soushou Innocence** _(Por su ritmo y lírica, ¡es espectacular!)_

 _watch?v=AQs0LBZ1kjc_ (English y Romanji) (Para los que lo quieran culto)

 _watch?v=wB-v0JTztXs_ (Es un fandub español) (Mas corto pero básico)

 **Katy Perry - Dark House** _(La versión de Ella, no el ft.)_

 **Halsey – Castle** _(Tiene potencial)_

 **Bea Miller - Enemy Fire** _(Sobretodo esta, es mi favorita)_

 **Maroon 5 - Animals** _(Cuando tengo que inspirarme para escenas candentes con Hisoka)_

 **RED VELVET - BAD BOY** _(No sé, me suena a lo que pretendería Killua con el rubio tsundere)_

 **Thirty Seconds To Mars - This Is War** _(¡Esto es Guerra!)_

 **BLACKPINK - Playing with fire** _(Mas suave, más ligero, pero funciona)_

 **Inuyasha - One Day, One Dream** _(La melancolía me supera)_

 **SUICIDE SQUAD RAP - Somos Los Malos | Keyblade** _(Es un Rap increíble, imposible no encontrarlo cuando buscas que cosas buenas dejo la película)_

 **Descendants - Good is the new bad** _(Como que te explica el título de "Al Estilo del Mal" pero cantado)_

 **Every Little Thing - Grip!** _(Tiene una letra preciosa…)_

 _watch?v=jMJjY-zMu8U_

 **Descendants - Rotten to the Core** _(¡Vivan los malos!)_

 **Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness** _(Casi, casi, un tributo a Komugi)_

 _watch?v=ZZ0TyZHgsqg_

 **Florence and the machine- No Light, No Light** _(Su tonada te exalta y calma a la vez)_

 **Twenty One Pilots- 'Heathens' from Suicide Squad** _(Como no)_

Por encima de todo: Horas y horas del soundtrack de HxH, la versión clásica y la moderna, para entrar en ambiente.

Tal como avise al principio, esta lista también puede variar (Sorpresa, sorpresa) e incluso puedo tomar recomendaciones, porque tampoco recuerdo todas las canciones que escuche durante el tiempo que estuve escribiendo. Solo escribí y ya, no me concentre en nada más.

Ustedes elijan la suya, ya sean canciones acordes en los eventos de la historia o sobre algún personaje, siempre es agradable escucharlo en la cabeza. Yo imaginaba escenarios y trazaba tramas, menos sonido de fondo porque no es lo mío.

Agradezco de corazón a quienes leyeron hasta aquí, siguen la historia y comentan, dan su voto y están al pendiente del fic.

Muchas gracias y saludos a todos, especialmente a aquellos que estuvieron desde el primer capítulo. Son de lo mejor.

Aquí acaba la sección, ¡Nos leemos la próxima!

.

.

.


	42. -Un presente de Año Nuevo-

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

Estamos en la _Quinta Sección_ de Preguntas y Respuestas… ¡Otra vez!

Esto ya parece una trampa pero en esta ocasión iremos a los comentarios más insistentes y abordaremos preguntas más personales. Sin olvidar la escena **extra** que –ahora si- encontraran al final.

Empecemos el año con…

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Estamos en el último Arco del Fanfic? 

No hay arcos, porque esta historia se divide a gusto personal. Para mí, _"Al Estilo del Mal"_ es todo un conjunto.

De haber un orden, seria:

1: **"Conociendo al Escuadrón"** (A partir de " _El Cazador de Ojos Rojos"_ hasta _"Vale por un Beso"_ )

2: **"En campo enemigo"** (De " _Nuestros Ojos en el Mundo"_ a _"Quiebre")_

3: **"Aliados"** (Desde la mitad de _"Quiebre"_ tocando a _"Noche de Dragones")_

4\. **"Invasión"** (Sigue a _"Noche de Dragones"_ y culmina en _"Desencuentros")_

5 **. "Equilibrio"** (De _"Buscando en Peijing"_ hasta el final)

.

\- La maniobra del trabajo en equipo en _"Apostando riesgos"_

Llamarlo "trabajo en equipo" sería ir muy lejos.

La combinación del ingenio de Killua, los hilos y la aguja punzante de Machi, en sincronía con la batalla entre Hisoka vs Youpi detono en un final casi perfecto. Casi, porque personalmente la sentí poco satisfactoria. O quizás sea porque Hisoka se "supone" que muere en esta pelea.

\- Caballo, Torre, Tablero y Rey (De _"Divide y vencerás")_

Cuando Youpi detona, Kurapika y Killua hablan con simbologías de ajedrez.

A aquellos que no entiendan el termino, "Caballo" se refiere a una pieza que puede saltar sobre otras indiscriminadamente. Este "Caballo" vendría a ser Youpi, que aunque no fue derrotado si perdió su habilidad para "saltar", es decir, su mayor potencial para evolucionar y transformarse.

Al decir "Torre", Killua se refiere al palacio real porque "Torre" es una fortaleza de un solo movimiento, que puede ser tanto corto como largo. Todo esto, sobre un "Tablero" que es como el escuadrón denomina a su posición actual mientras persiguen al "Rey", quien irónicamente no está presente porque en ese momento Meruem ya se había ido con Netero a otra parte.

Para quien no pregunto, Youpi no logro comer nada en el hangar. Nada, ni moscas. Esto es porque los huevos que Neferpitou estaba cuidando seguían inmaduros e incluso si lo hubiera querido, Youpi no habría podido alimentarse de esos seres con su pequeño tamaño y tampoco hubiera cambiado su forma.

\- ¿Meruem sobrestima a Gon, desde que hablaron?

Me han caído varios comentarios por eso y la respuesta es _"tal vez..."_

No se puede negar que desde la primera vez que hablaron, a Meruem le agrado la opinión de Gon sobre el mundo, por lo mismo hay partes donde parece ansioso por volver a hablar con él. Al punto que pasa de Netero, prefiriendo conversar con el niño.

Su interés se debe a que Gon fue el primero en decirle que estaba equivocado y no por ser una hormiga quimera que quería dominar el mundo, sino porque sus ideas estaban erradas, todo lo contrario a lo que le habían dicho sus enemigos hasta el momento.

Sin olvidar que Gon se lo grito con mucha facilidad, sin atisbo de miedo ni duda, porque Meruem no era su enemigo, sino de la Asociación. Y una vez más, Gon se ganó la admiración de un ser poderoso...lástima que no sucediera algo como esto en el HxH original.

\- ¿Que es la "Jaula de Nen"?

No lo dudo ni por un segundo, estoy segura al cien por ciento que se puede crear una jaula Nen con el aura de los usuarios de Emisión.

Nunca ha sucedido algo como eso en HxH y como está en hiatus, muchas de mis dudas existenciales no están respondidas...

Pero me vale, es una idea original, la verdad no sé si una prisión hecha de Nen es posible en el canon. En mi imaginación, la Emisión se moldea en barreras que a su vez tocan el aura de otro usuario y ambos mantienen el contacto, formando un puente de poder que es la base de la "Jaula Nen".

\- ¿Los Zodiacos tienen una radio?

Bendito Togashi, que no.

El asunto es que cuando la guerra se declaró terminada, naturalmente alguien tenía que anunciarlo y los Zodiacos tomaron la responsabilidad de publicar el resultado de la batalla al mundo a través de una radio, por eso suena que están hablando todos a la vez sin estar realmente allí.

El mayor ejemplo es que Pariston logra interferir con la sintonía sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- ¿Killua conocía los planes de Pariston?

Muy suspicaz el albino, pero todo lo que sabía de Pariston era que tenía una reputación despreciable por el solo hecho de financiar pruebas experimentales en humanos de las que Killua formo parte.

\- Otro personaje que pisa duro: _Goreinu._

Decidí darle su turno en momentos clave de la trama, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que me salió más simpático de lo que es.

\- "¡Porque soy un idiota!" (Gon Freecs)(En "Desencuentros")

La discusión que mantienen Gon y Killua esta copiada de un capítulo de la saga de Green Island.

\- El ajenjo que salvo a Gon de Pitou

Es un condimento fuertísimo que a los gatos no les gusta pero más que este dato curioso para amantes de mininos, el objetivo era demostrar que Ponzu actuó valerosa y encima fue la primera que reacciono a la acción, a pesar que Gon torció el plan de entrada.

\- Lenguaje felino

Killua y Pitou se entienden muy bien, de no ser enemigos...seguirían siendo rivales, porque los gatos son territoriales y muy independientes.

\- La reina de Neferpitou

Como explique antes en una sección anterior, si Pitou se lleva bien con Komugi y es simpática con ella aun antes que se volviera alguien sumamente importante para el Rey es porque necesitaba que su relación se sintiera natural y no forzada, si no sería un fic repetido con una Pitou frívola y sanguinaria que solo cuida de Komugi porque el rey se lo pide y no porque realmente le importe.

A Pitou realmente le interesa la seguridad de Komugi, a tal grado que se adentra a la trampa de la Asociación y el juego de Greed Island, luchando con todo y contra todos para volver con ella. Se esmera mucho más a cuando se sometió ante Gon para poder seguir operando a la jugadora del Gungi.

Su flashback con Komugi cuando estuvo a punto de ser derrotada (Me hicieron comentarios al respecto) suena a algo que le pasaría a un protagonista, dándole ánimos para que saque un poder de la nada o ingenie algo de última hora. No agregue la escena con esa intención, Pitou simplemente pensó en la elegida de su Rey para recordarse que era una Guardia Real y no podía sucumbir ante el enemigo.

\- El arte del Kyudo

Es una disciplina real, únicamente lo agregue para darle profundidad a los conocimientos de Pokkle.

\- Pokkle sabe mucho de geografía, ¿Eso es canon?

Ni idea. Desde _"Operación Celada",_ vienen haciendo esa pregunta, resaltando la habilidad para leer mapas de Pokkle.

Quería que un personaje supiera más de geografía que el resto, no convertirlo en un cartógrafo.

\- Kurapika conoce a los Zoldyck.

Que coincidencia que se conocieran tal cual el original: reunidos por el mismo contratista para parar a una poderosa amenaza.

En realidad, iba a escribir un encuentro entre Killua con Zeno y Silva, donde los mayores le dicen que es libre de viajar y de volver a su casa cuando lo desee (Muy similar al canon, con la promesa del meñique entre Killua y su padre) con la excepción que Kurapika aparece justo en ese momento y…No hace falta agregar que se ganó un suegro de temer.

\- Los límites de los portales _(Dato en "Por ese Comandante")_

Realmente, no sé a ciencia cierta (Según lo que leí en Wiki) si Knov tiene un límite con respecto al número y tamaño de sus portales en diferentes puntos del mundo.

Jugué un poco con eso para darle propósito a las avionetas y hacer de la fuga más realista.

\- Biscuit ve a Kurapika como una joya.

Pequeña anécdota.

Cuando me entere que Biscuit participaría en los planes de Kurapika en la saga del Continente Oscuro me imagine que la maestra Bisky enloquecería como en el fic, insistiendo que Kurapika le pusiera los Ojos Rojos, la única joya que no podría tener.

Todo lo contrario sucede en el manga: Kurapika la endulza diciéndole princesa y Biscuit se deja mangonear. Y ahí, se terminó. Yo me esperaba otra cosa.

\- Ya andan discutiendo lo de siempre ("Buscando en Peijing")

No podían faltar el choque entre opinión de Kurapika y Leorio sobre que significa ser un cazador, incluyendo lo que Killua piensa sobre eso también.

\- Kurapika es antipático con su maestro.

Pienso igual, en mi mente Kurapika es un estudiante ejemplar. Que aprende con esfuerzo, comprende en vez de memorizar y es muy audaz con sus objetivos,... precisamente porque él es tan brillante y obstinado pone de cabeza a su maestro.

Me inspire en la escena donde Kurapika estaba dispuesto a pasar de sus enseñanzas para buscar otras variaciones del Nen que Izunavi no estaba dispuesto a instruirle, al menos al principio.

Ambos no se llevan ni mal ni bien, es la relación de un maestro frustrado que ve a su pupilo hacer su camino por el mal camino, mientras Kurapika refleja su modo de ver a Izunavi quejándose de su vestir cada vez que puede.

\- Hisoka actúa como un mago de verdad.

Sera por los trucos que fascinan a Gon. ¿Una curiosidad? Solo hace ese tipo de exhibiciones cuando Gon está cerca o lo está observando, ¡Que galán!

\- ¿Porque Machi necesitaba a un exorcista? ¿Cómo pudo mantener a los arañas dentro de ella por tanto tiempo? ¿Kuroro está muerto o escondido en algun lado?

Para los muchos, bastante, numerosos curiosos sobre ese tema, aquí está la explicación de una vez.

Kuroro si está muerto, solo que antes de fallecer deseo que su Nen protegiera a los últimos sobrevivientes de su banda (en pocas palabras, Feitan y Shizuku) pero para ello tenía que usar su Libro del Ladrón que, como es un Especialista roba habilidades su verdadero usuario tiene que estar vivo para seguir activo. Por este inconveniente le pide a Machi- quien se recupera rápido de la batalla contra Kurapika- que cuide de la Araña en donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos (es decir, dentro de ella) y a su vez, hiciera todo lo posible para mantener vivo a Fukuro; el dueño original de la habilidad de la Capa (Esa Bestia Sombra que podía guardar lo que sea en un pañuelo o capa) porque sin él, el Nen del Líder también se desvanecería.

Dejándole ese cargo, Kuroro muere y Machi se traga la Capa con sus compañeros adentro. Esto lo hace para protegerlos de la persecución del Ojos Rojos y también para que sus amigos recuperaran fuerzas en todo el tiempo que los llevaría consigo. ¡Pero...! Teniendo en cuenta que Kuroro activo la habilidad de la Capa, su Nen persistía dentro de Machi y la única manera que tenían Feitan y Shizuku de retornar al mundo real era, _ya adivinaron_ , con un Exorcista de Nen.

Dado que encontrar a un exorcista es extremadamente difícil, Machi se dejó encarcelar en Greed Island para buscar uno y de paso, amargarle la vida a Kurapika. Ella necesita a un Exorcista únicamente para quitarse la Capa del vientre, porque gracias a la habilidad para deformar su propio cuerpo por dentro y por fuera, Machi puede manejar perfectamente su nueva condición, sin embargo, no puede evitar que la Capa inspire cierta "presencia" que se puede confundir con un bebe en gestación.

Sobre Hina. Machi la uso para que le quitara la Capa del cuerpo y lo logro con gran facilidad, porque Kuroro le había puesto esa condición _._ Una vez satisfecha esa última voluntad, para Hina fue cosa de "estar hinchada" dos minutos y las últimas Arañas reaparecieron.

Esta idea fue en entero mía, quizás demasiado original para funcionar en el mundo HxH y un poco...extravagante, como diría Kuroro pero si ayudo a dar tensión, provocar insomnios y hacer que hasta los personajes se preguntaran que estaba bien o mal, la historia fue a buen ritmo.

Si salió bastante larga esta explicación es porque quería dejarlo bien, pero bien claro.

\- ¿Al final, cuantas arañas hay?

Se había dado una pista de cuantas arañas quedaron en _"Buscando en Peijing",_ donde Illumi le pregunta a su hermano Kalluto si le gustaría ser el número cuatro de la banda, dando entender el nuevo orden de la Araña.

\- El plan para robar a Kaito que no fue.

Todo planeado, hasta el último detalle por el gran estratega Kuruta y al final…Leorio se roba a Kite en un párrafo. Que desperdicio, su plan quedo en la nada.

\- Gon dejo ir a Kite, que decisión más poderosa.

Es un buen pensamiento, tampoco trate que fuera una historia que siempre fuera fijo hacia un objetivo sino a varias posibilidades y por eso hay tantas libertades e ideas que vienen y van en esta historia (¡Y la hacen muy larga!).

\- La súbita importancia de Leorio.

No solo desde _"Operación Celada",_ la aparición de Leorio iba a incluirla sí o sí. Ahora, se completó el cuarteto protagonista.

Los muy atentos notaron que originalmente Killua si sabe pilotear aviones, salvo en este fic. Lo que también resalta a Leorio es la escena final de él dando risa al escuadrón al hablar de su edad, esto es un alivio cómico porque ya estaba muy tenso todo.

 **Dato:** Si Leorio sabe pilotear aviones, es porque Tsezguerra le sugirió que lo hiciera en _"Fallas Inesperadas"._

\- Ikalgo y su escuadrón de fuga

La aparición de Ikalgo no fue casualidad, aunque me temo a algunos se les olvido que existía el personaje en este fic. De todos modos, tanto el cómo los sobrevivientes…Sí, Welfin no envejeció de golpe y el secretario Bizzet sigue vivo…Sí, Hina es una malcriada, todos lo sabemos…El capítulo desvela que el pul, digo, Ikalgo, planeo esta fuga desde el capítulo _"Ella es la Sorpresa"_ y este es solo el resultado de su determinación, y también abarca el futuro de muchas hormigas quimera que quedaron a la deriva y ahora buscan su lugar en el mundo.

\- ¿Que pasara con el resto de las hormigas quimera?

Tengo una idea muy clara para ellos, espérenlo.

\- ¿Hisoka tendrá su encuentro suculento con Gon?

Eso lo descubrirán pronto.

\- ¿Habrá Lemon?

Desde que inicie, quería que este fuera un shonen con altas dosis de momentos yaoi y un poco de shojo (como diría Killua), sin tocar el fanservice o insultar la historia original.

¿Qué más esperan, después de casi cuarenta capítulos?

\- ¿Fue difícil escribir las escenas de acción?

Realmente no.

En _"Ultima Orden"_ lo explique, fue más difícil complicado el turno de quien y como se complementaría cada personaje, en vez de las escenas de acción en sí.

Sobre la acción...todo se te hace natural cuando ves tanto shonen y películas de artes marciales.

\- El principio del _KuraKillu_.

Llego al momento personal, justo en los buenos recuerdos.

Mi inicio con HxH empezó en los días de la nostalgia. En la versión del '99, esa donde Gon suena a un abrelatas en la oreja y todo era muy oscuro pero hermoso cuando tenía color y las escenas que se esmeraban por ser buenas eran alucinantes.

Antes de explicar porque me gusta la pareja, prefiero enfocarme en los dos que la integran.

Conocí a Killua del mismo modo que lo conoció Kurapika en ese entonces: de una patada en la cara. Fue verdaderamente un golpe a la vista. Killua era precioso, con actitud de protagonista y se veía muy interesante. Su cabello blanco fue un punto a favor, porque al mismo tiempo se estaba emitiendo _Inuyasha_ y por alguna razón lo compare con el amo bonito... no falta explicar más, lo quise al instante.

Con respecto a Kurapika (Aquí se viene una crítica fuerte) lo tenía como el típico chico pesado que cree que las sabe todas. El cliché del inteligente del grupo, que está ahí para decir cosas interesantes y no da pelea nunca, lucia muy serio para eso.

De repente, otro golpe a la cara y Kurapika vence a un tipo feo de un solo puñetazo, demuestra que es mucho más de lo que aparenta y cuando pone los ojos rojos...esos ojos, cuando brillan así...Cambie totalmente de opinión, me dejo con la boca abierta.

Nadie es como se espera en HxH, eso me quedo claro rapidísimo y por eso seguí la serie.

¿KilluGon? Absolutamente no. Veo a Gon y Killua protagonizando casi todos los capítulos después del examen del cazador y no me late nada pero nada. Los considero amigos, compadres, cuates. No pienso en otra cosa, aunque suene rarísimo porque cuando veía _Yu-Yu Hakusho_ , adoraba cuando había un momento de Kurama/Hiei...ey, ellos se parecen a Kurapika y Killua, quizás por eso me gusta el KuraKillu. Ya, fin de la explicación.

Ni que fuera tan fácil.

La razón por la que me gusta la pareja no tiene lugar en un momento o escena específica, es un pensamiento que tuve tomando en cuenta dos cosas: Killua es un mercenario que anhela su libertad y Kurapika es un astuto vengador que se forzó a sí mismo a perseguir un objetivo, si lo veo desde una perspectiva fuera de HxH, Killua decide terminar con los planes de su familia y buscar algo que le apasione viajando por el mundo, mientras Kurapika se ha obligado a ser buscador y perseguidor del Genei Ryodan (No por nada es el emo vengador original), dedicando su vida a esa meta. Ambos chocan en ese sentido y por eso, llegan a ser compatibles.

Dicho de otro modo, el mejor asesino de su generación no quiere ser admirado ni ser el mejor de nada, simplemente quiere ser independiente y divertirse en el proceso. A pesar de sus inseguridades y sus muchas dudas, es un ente libre. Mientras Kurapika se ha encadenado a conciencia al objetivo de matar a las Arañas, no quiere un respiro y tampoco que alguien lo detenga. Killua es perfecto para entenderlo, porque conoce el camino por el que está yendo y es capaz de seguirlo.

A mi parecer, Killua es con quien comparte mayor afinidad. Kurapika tiene más complementación con el albino que Gon o Leorio, incluso Senritsu, porque a estos les esconde sus secretos y no es muy abierto con su venganza cuando ellos andan cerca. Solo a Killua le confió vigilar el escondite de las Arañas y su viaje al expediente oscuro, ¡Solo a él le contesta sus llamadas!

Aunque decidió dejar su lado homicida atrás, durante el Examen en la Torre de Trampas, Killua estaba dispuesto a matar al preso que Kurapika se negaba a eliminar y no por hacerle el favor a él, sino porque (creo yo) se dio cuenta que para Kurapika ese sería su primer muerto y aunque no lo conociera de nada, el prodigio de los Zoldyck le ofreció matar por él, ¡Que oferton! Mas adelante, incluso se dejó secuestrar y Kurapika debió cambiar sus planes para salvarlo a él y a Gon de la Araña. Hasta en la película sobre el cuarto miembro sobreviviente de la Araña, Omokage, el Zoldyck está dispuesto a cortarle el cuello solo por Kurapika, para que este no se ensucie las manos.

A parte, ambos suelen coincidir bastante cuando se trata de intelecto, sin olvidar que ambos son privilegiados en el Nen, poseen una mente analítica ejemplar y saben tantas cosas del mundo que se manejan fácilmente a su ritmo.

No hay una razón concreta; es una pareja bastante interesante y curiosa.

Oh, casi lo olvido. Teniendo en cuenta que Killua es un gato curioso, suele ser bastante atrevido y no tiene filtros (Sin olvidarme de su versión en el '99 que fue la más me gusto) es mi preferido como el dominante, aunque sea shota. Sin embargo, Kurapika también tiene sus momentos y suele ser intenso; me fascina cuando se pone impredecible y más en su modo de Ojos Escarlata.

Me agradan las dos combinaciones, pero si hubiera que elegir prefiero el KilluPika.

.

\- La manzana prohibida: _el Hisogon_.

La pareja más toxica, según los cerrados de mente. O la pareja ilegal, que la ONU prohíbe que tenga un final feliz.

No necesito tirarle rosas a Hisoka, porque él sabe que me encanta y más me emociona verlo al lado de Gon, al principio me choco un poco pensar en eso y después me dije ya fue, es mi segunda mejor pareja de HxH.

Hisoka es muy volátil, por eso tiene muchas combinaciones de pareja pero Illumi no me cae bien, Machi me parece muy centrada para alguien como el Mago, ni hablar de Kuroro, que no pinta nada aquí. Hay fan arts que ponen a Hisoka con Leorio, Kurapika, ¡Hasta con la dulce Alluka!... Yo por ahí no paso.

Entre ese montón de potenciales parejas que nada tienen que ver, quien sobresale es Gon definitivamente. Porque Gon está interesado por Hisoka también en el canon, ¿Interesado porque?

Porque aun persiguiendo a Hisoka en el bosque para robarle su placa no escatima en entusiasmo y más que miedo está impaciente por él, ni siquiera piensa que a el también lo están persiguiendo. Incluso después de que lo golpean y humillan, Gon insiste en que Hisoka lo vea, lo reconozca, que sepa que puede pelear a su nivel en el Coliseo y darle una pelea que disfrute.

Ahora sí, la primera vez que me fije en el HisoGon como una ship fue en la mismísima lucha en el Coliseo: Gon está en un dilema, está pegado a la goma de Hisoka y no tiene por donde escapar. No quiere rendirse, aun no lo ha dado todo, pero tampoco puede dejar que Hisoka tire de el cuándo quiera usarlo de bolsa de boxeo. Se le ocurre lo más loco: usar la habilidad de Hisoka en su contra e ir por todas. Cualquier otro no lo habría hecho, ni siquiera considerado como opción.

Hisoka ve a ese niño virtuoso, todavía débil y sin oportunidad de ganarle, apenas una manzana creciendo lentamente, venir corriendo hacia él y piensa que es perfecto, que esa mirada llena de determinación y fiereza es un picante para su imaginación y si, se imagina cosas, _se emociona de más,_ permitiendo que Gon descargue varios golpes en él. Pero no lo hace solo para calmarse a sí mismo, sino para proteger a Gon por ponerlo tan ansioso que podría matarlo por eso.

Para rematarla, el Mago ingenia una artimaña para que la lucha termine antes de tiempo y Gon aún no está satisfecho, quiere seguir, insiste que puede dar más. Cabe destacar que Hisoka piensa en luchar seriamente contra Gon apostando su vida, sin importarle cuanto tuviera que esperar. Gon es un proyecto a futuro, la esperanza de una pelea inolvidable pero cuando se entera que este niño esta moribundo después de combatir contra Pitou, Hisoka no luce enfado ni decepcionado. Se lo ve interesado e inquieto. Considera a Gon demasiado valioso para perderlo, al extremo que ayuda a Killua para curarlo sin importarle oponerse a los planes de Illumi.

Todo eso, fueron motivos suficientes para verlos a ambos como una pareja potencial.

Para darme la razón, en la saga de Green Island se ve que Gon trata a Hisoka con cordialidad y se fija bastante en él, y no porque le tenga miedo o dude de sus intenciones, sino que sus ojos siempre se pierden en él. Sin intenciones de peleas o agresiones de por medio, Gon demostró ser capaz de lidiar con el genio de Hisoka como nunca se vio que hizo nadie. Ni siquiera desconfió de el cuándo hicieron esa combinación ganadora en el juego, en parte gracias a su habilidad. Después de ganarle a Reiza, Hisoka felicito el trabajo el equipo y el Freecs le contesto - Con mucha seguridad, resalto- que eso no sonaba para nada como él. En resumidas cuentas, Gon conoce al payaso bastante bien y no teme en decirle cuando las cosas no le parecen con su actitud. ¿Quién se atreve a eso? Solo Gon y su franqueza. Me interesa ver más interacciones así.

Por esta y más razones,...caray, suena a que hice una lista de razones para shippear el HisoGon...yo aprecio el HisoGon, el problema es que no leo tantos fic's donde traten a la pareja de un modo que no sea violento, malintencionado y pervertido. Porque sí, la pareja puede ser así, ¿Pero cada capítulo está lleno _solo de eso_? Que profanen a Gon cada dos párrafos es una cosa pero los "juegos" en los sale más abusado que cafetera de oficina un lunes, es otro asunto muy distinto. Que Hisoka se comporte como un sádico lo acepto, excepto cuando raya lo mórbido.

No todos los fanfic son de ese tipo, pero de que hay sí que abundan. Algunos son geniales, si los encuentras en el lugar correcto.

Hasta aquí, concluye mi evaluación de parejas.

\- ¿Leorio si se volverá presidente en este fic?

Pienso que la propia pregunta se responde sola.

\- ¿El escuadrón Rata?

Son los mismos "doctores" que Pariston tiene en su laboratorio secreto. Sí, su escuadrón ya estaba elegido de antemano pero para servirlo a él para un propósito completamente diferente.

\- ¡Se terminó la guerra!, no habrán más muertos.

\- Parece que los personajes que quedan, van a terminar bien.

¿Ah? ¿Y eso quién lo decidió?

\- ¿Spoiler?

¡No! Pero…para ser generosa, el acto final de _"Al Estilo del Mal"_ estará completamente basado en un episodio complementario de un manga poco conocido que a mí me gusta mucho. _Mucho spoiler no es._

Si llegan a descubrir que manga es cuando alcancemos el último capítulo, déjenlo en los comentarios y quizás ganen algo,…o no.

\- ¿Tengo planeado otros fic's de HxH al finalizar este?

Sí, puede ser.

Excepto que de la magnitud de personajes y la trama extendida de _"Al Estilo del Mal"_ ya no más, explote todo que quise y exprime lo último que sabía de HxH hasta la fecha y todo lo que hubiera querido en este fic.

\- ¿Dejare cabos sueltos para una secuela?

Yo pregunto, ¿Qué cabos sueltos estoy dejando hasta ahora?

Respondiendo a otra pregunta: no, la respuesta es "no habrá secuela". Me dedique demasiado a esto para poder desarrollar una continuación con el mismo ritmo y con tanta información hunteriana, a no ser que el manga pronto se actualice y me dé más datos, lo cual dudo pero tengo esperanza.

Yo quería que la historia fuera atrapante y llena de referencias, sin importar que tan larga fuera. Sobre eso, he aquí el Extra del año:

.

.

 **Extra**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Paralizado._

 _Era exactamente la emoción y el estado en el que estaba._ _Paralizado_ _. No podía reaccionar físicamente, apenas lograba parpadear con un poco de esfuerzo_ _. ¿Qué diablos es esto?_

 _\- ¡Magnifico! Ya sospechaba que este lugar no podía estar sin seguridad pero sorprende lo tierno que se ve- Pariston tomo a la hormiga bestia de las alas- Dime pequeño, ¿Eres un guardia?_

 _\- ¡Jefe, mire esto!- Grito un soldado, sonando muy asombrado- Aquí abajo hay...un cuarto horroroso._

 _\- A ver- Pariston fue a averiguar, adentrándose en el laboratorio de Neferpitou y descubriendo los huevos híbridos de hormiga quimera- Gran elección de palabras. Esto es horroroso, ¡Y un arte también!_

 _\- ¿Que hacemos, jefe?_

 _\- Lo que vinimos a hacer. Llévenselo todo._

 _El guardia no entendía ni coma. ¿Porque no podía moverse? ¿Que era esa cosa que el humano arrojo antes de entrar al taller? Nada menos que el veneno especial de Pariston Hill, menos contagioso que la Rosa de los Pobres pero veloz como un rayo que te paraliza hasta los sentidos básicos. ¿Y ahora qué? Si el Rey lo viera, si sus compañeros lo vieran..._

 _\- Deja de sacudirte, amiguito- Pariston le sonrió alegremente, colgándolo entre sus manos- Serás parte de una colección muy valiosa, alégrate._

 _Youpi estaba que rabiaba de odio. A Pariston le encanto su expresión abatida. Por el Rey, este era mucho peor que el payaso de las cartas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Muy corto? Esperen al siguiente capítulo donde si habrá bastante drama.

¡Propuesta!, como estaré de temporada de vacaciones la semana que viene. ¿Qué día prefieren que publique los nuevos capítulos? Elijan de la semana los dos días que más prefieran, para darle más jugo a esto.

Como siempre, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Saludos, Lugarth3.


	43. Dos rutas

Capítulo 37

 _ **Dos rutas**_

.

* * *

.

Los colegas de Kite se alejaron, el escuadrón Jabalí hizo igual, dejando a Gon frente a la urna.

\- Recuerdo que solías quejarte de que hablaba mucho y yo decía que era es porque había tanto por decir...Y aún sigue habiendo mucho que decir, Kite- Se tragó un sollozo, los ojos le dolían demasiado para seguir llorando- Por ejemplo, oí del señor Satotz que mi padre quería verme en el Árbol del Mundo pero eso no es cierto.

Se sentó en la arena, sin importarle ensuciarse o si de esa forma le tocaría más el frió.

\- Eras tu quien iba a encontrarse con él, para hablarle de mi progreso. Le mentiste a Ging para que yo pudiera verlo…Y mi padre debe estar esperándome allá, gracias a ti...Ayudaste tanto, siempre hiciste cosas maravillosas. Y no solo por mí. Este escuadrón, nuestro equipo, ojala lo vieras. ¡Se han vuelto increíbles! ¿Los oíste cuando se despidieron? Te dijeron muchas cosas bonitas, aunque nada es suficiente para explicar cuanto significas para nosotros, para mí.

No existían palabras, se respondió a sí mismo. Ni siquiera ahora, tenía que terminar rápido o si no se desmoronaría.

\- ¿Te ha molestado nuestro alboroto? No sé si lo hubieras aprobado pero es algo que todos queríamos hacer. Dentro de mí, sé que hicimos lo correcto. De todos modos, la Asociación Hunter te hará un sepelio, a ti y a todos los que lucharon. Los que han muerto, los que se salvaron, los que se perdieron. Van a reconocerte como un comandante hunter, ¿no es genial?

Lentamente, se puso de pie y palmeo su ropa para quitarse la arena. Miro hacia la urna con melancolía.

\- Tú asesina está atrapada en Greed Island y yo, cuando alcance el nivel óptimo me hare cargo de Neferpitou. Volveré con la maestra Biscuit y el señor Wing, les pediré que me entrenen mucho. Tranquilo, no voy a exagerar. Aún sigo queriendo vengarme por lo que te hicieron pero Killua me convenció para que me tome mi tiempo. Y la verdad es que tengo mucho que hacer. Estoy decidido a vengarte pero también quiero volver a ver la sonrisa de Mito-san, saber que fue de Hisoka, también deseo aprovechar este tiempo con mis amigos. Perdóname si me repetí de nuevo, solo me queda una cosa más por decir.

Como si Kite estuviera en frente, Gon inclino su espalda haciendo una reverencia.

\- Por dejarme conocer a estas personas y por vivir esta aventura con ellos, ¡Muchas gracias!

Al levantar la cabeza, creyó ver a Kite sonriéndole.

\- Gon, ¡Gon!

El chico volteo. El atardecer le hacía fácil ver las sombras de sus amigos acercándose a su encuentro, la cabellera platino de Killua destacaba, al igual que el dorado brillante de Kurapika.

\- Sé que querrías quedarte más tiempo pero no podemos arriesgarnos- le recordó Killua con cierta delicadeza- Tenemos que irnos.

\- …No sé a dónde ir ahora, lo siento, quería despedirme de él y todo paso tan rápido que…

\- Por eso ni te presiones que Kurapika tiene pensado un sitio. Agárrate fuerte de tu caña, porque no te lo vas a creer.

\- No sigas, Killua. Él debe descansar, ha sufrido muchas pérdidas para darle más sorpresas.

\- ¡Pero quiero contarle a donde vamos!

Kurapika miro a Killua, y él se cruzó de brazos con expresión resentida. A Gon le daba cierta gracia.

\- A donde sea está bien, también me he convertido en un criminal por desobedecer a la Asociación.

Killua estaba a punto de decirle que eso era lo de menos hasta que noto que Gon se oía ronco y forzado. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Gon, arrimándose a él.

\- Bienvenido al club, ex cazador Freecs.

De regreso con Leorio, el trió se despidió del paisaje que iban a recordar con melancolía por ser un sitio de despedidas inolvidables.

.

.

 _ **Dos horas antes.**_

 _ **.**_

.

\- Nos alegra que despertaras.

El parpadeo varias veces, enfocando a sus amigos alrededor suyo, ¿Se había quedado dormido? No se acordaba.

\- Gon, tengo algo que pedirte.

\- ¿Pedirme?

Antes de distinguir al cielo azul y el paisaje seco, arenoso y desolado de la frontera, vio a Pokkle apoyando la frente en el suelo, simulando una reverencia solemne.

\- Por favor, ¡Permíteme dejar el escuadrón e irme con Ponzu!

¿ _Qué_ …que acababa de oír? Aunque sus oídos oyeron bien, su mente se negaba a procesar eso como real.

\- ¡No pudiste esperarte!- grito Killua, enojado.

\- Basta, no hagan que Gon sufra mas- Kurapika intento mantener la calma, pese a que el mismo estaba molesto- ¿Tu lo sabias?

\- Lo sospechaba pero no imagine que tuvieran el descaro de hacerlo, ¡Justo ahora!- Apunto con su garra a la pareja.

\- Teníamos que hacerlo- insistió Ponzu con firmeza- Porque si dejamos ir más tiempo, será más difícil para todos.

Como una piedra cayéndole en la cabeza, similar a lo que sufrió durante sus entrenamientos infernales con la maestra Bisky, Gon reacciono de golpe.

\- ¡No pueden irse! No...No hagan esto, ¿Porque? ¿Qué pasa, que está mal?

\- Nada está mal, Gon, es solo que ha llegado el momento- Ponzu señalo el diminuto espacio que los dividía de la ciudad a la ruta- Es lo normal. ¿No lo recuerdas? Los criminales como nosotros aceptamos llamarnos "escuadrón suicida" para buscar un escape de nuestra situación y huir hacia la libertad, y esta…esta es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos.

Killua apretó los puños, oyendo pura soberbia. Para el, era una desfachatez lo que pretendían hacer, teniendo en cuenta que Gon estaba sensible. El Kuruta pensaba igual, guardándose para el que el escuadrón si tuvo oportunidad de escapar cuando Kite y Gon estuvieron desaparecidos durante varias horas antes de la invasión.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Kurapika miro fijo a su amigo de celda, sin creer que pidieran semejante cosa a esas alturas- ¿No confías en mi plan?

\- Confió en ti, Kurapika, no lo dudes, es solo que...chicos, lo lamento. Hemos llegado a la frontera y es momento de separarnos.

\- ¿Se te olvida que nos persigue la Asociación?- puntualizo Killua- Lo más recomendable es permanecer unidos.

\- Lo tengo muy en cuenta y por eso, no voy a dejarme atrapar por la Asociación otra vez.

\- Mi princesa piensa que si seguimos en grupo nos cogerán rápido.

\- ¡Pero tenemos amigos en la Asociación!

\- Gon, en la Asociación hay más de mil cazadores- renegó el arquero, ganándose malas miradas- No sean así. Estoy consciente que el plan de Kurapika podría funcionar, solo que las tretas de la Asociación y su corrupción...no me fio de ellos. Sin embargo, si tu estrategia funciona, por favor, incluye nuestros nombres- le pidió a su amigo, que le miro incrédulo.

\- ¡No hagan esto!- pidió Gon a los gritos- ¡Pensé que éramos todos amigos!

\- Y lo somos, créeme que lo somos.

\- Gon, por favor- suplico Ponzu, con miedo- Para nosotros, eres nuestro querido amigo. Y a la vez, nuestro guía. Por eso te lo pedimos. Te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras déjanos irnos.

El pelinegro cerró fuertemente los ojos, sin permitirse derramar otra lagrima, negándose a creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- Gon, te entiendo. Yo también enloquecí cuando Ponzu me lo propuso y después comprendí...que no solo luchamos por la libertad y la seguridad del mundo, luchamos por la nuestra y nos la negaron cuando la teníamos tan cerca, la Asociación nos usó y temo que lo volverá a hacer si nos atrapa. Ponzu está harta y quiere irse, solo que sigue asustada y decidí acompañarla para no dejarla sola.

\- Lo sabía. ¡Esto es tú culpa, abejona!

\- Entiende, Killua, no voy a dejarme someter nuevamente por la Asociación.

\- Allá tú con tus traumas. Bien puedes mudarte sola pero te llevaras a cupido torcido, aun sabiendo que eso quebraría al equipo.

\- No me veas como la mala, ¿No puedo desear ser libre? ¿No puedo serlo con quien amo?

En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Killua jamás la había escuchado así de decidida. Del mismo modo, Kurapika estaba impresionado porque su amigo hiciera de todo para convencer a Gon que separarse era lo mejor. El joven no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo y menos a aceptar eso, alegando que los amigos no pueden simplemente decidir hacer a un lado a sus amigos.

\- No quiero...no quiero esto, acabamos de enterrar a Kite y ahora...

Kurapika tomo una decisión. Ser un estratega no es solo ser inteligente y calculador, también significa apaciguar las inquietudes del grupo con lógica. La parte secreta de su tarea era dar tranquilidad, como tenía que hacerlo ahora.

\- Gon, no confundas sus deseos con traición. Los amigos deben separarse alguna vez para lograr sus objetivos solos. Sé que es doloroso pero esto es muy importante para Ponzu y Pokkle.

El pelirosado dio un respingo al oír a Kurapika y la química le quedo viendo impactada.

\- No me digas que estás de acuerdo con esto- critico Killua.

\- No, no lo estoy. Pero entiendo lo que ellos quieren decir. Me sorprende que no puedas verlo, Killua. ¿Tu ideal de la libertad no es parecido al de ellos?

\- _"Libertad",_ ¿Ellos saben cómo es? ¿Podrán con la presión? La Asociación los persiguiera, ¿Pueden lograr algo solos?

\- Podemos hacer mucho- Declaro Ponzu, corajuda- No nos subestimes, fuimos capaces de sobrevivir a una batalla campal contra hormigas quimera y una guardia monstruosa. Tenemos agallas y sabemos perfectamente lo que querremos, ¡Seguiremos juntos no importa que!

\- Disculpen el exalto de la princesa. Queríamos despedirnos en buenos términos pero sabíamos que si Gon no lo aceptaba, discutir iba a ser inútil. Perdónenos si es atrevido pero teníamos que intentarlo.

\- Entiendo que nadie esté de acuerdo, en especial tú, Gon- dijo Ponzu, mirándolo a los ojos- Valoro que me hayas llamado amiga, a pesar de ser una criminal. Nunca me juzgaste, nunca dudaste de nadie. Confiabas en nosotros y quisimos estar a la altura de tus expectativas, por eso nos esforzamos tanto y fuimos a la guerra contigo… Ya demostramos nuestra valía, hicimos todo lo que pudimos y la Asociación continúa tras nuestro, insistiendo en usarnos como sus juguetes. Y yo,… me canse. No quiero volver a la cárcel o hacer el trabajo sucio de otros. Si me tachan de mala o buena ya no me importa, porque yo no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie; yo sé lo que vale mi vida y quiero vivirla acompañada de Pokkle.

Un sutil silencio le siguió a su confesión.

Pokkle se aclaró la garganta para decir:

\- Una vez lo dijiste, Gon, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿No dijiste que al acabar la guerra, ibas a apoyarnos para seguir adelante por nuestra cuenta?

\- Seguir adelante...- repitió, recordando la cinta de Kite.

\- Míralo de esta forma, Gon- El estratega le toco el hombro, notándolo rígido- ¿De verdad quieres que Ponzu y Pokkle se queden, sabiendo que sus metas están lejos de nuestro destino? Eso es egoísta y ser soberbio. Aunque todos nos hayamos vuelto un equipo como el comandante Kite quiso, siempre llega la separación.

\- ¿Aunque…seamos amigos? ¿Quieren irse?

\- En especial porque somos amigos, ¿no te das cuenta? Ellos seguirán siéndolo estén donde estén.

Se dirigió a la pareja, que asintió enérgicamente.

\- Haz sacado lo mejor de nosotros y te querremos, nunca podríamos negar lo que hiciste por nosotros.

\- No es para menos, juntos compartimos una historia grandiosa- Miro a Kurapika y a Killua- Para la princesa y para mí, créanme que han sido los compañeros más fiables.

\- Ni pienses que halagarnos lo hará diferente- contradijo Killua, fastidiado- Yo solo aceptare su salida si Gon también lo hace, porque a él le deben muchísimo.

\- Al final, es tu decisión, Gon, pero ten en cuenta- le aconsejo Kurapika- Ellos quieren ir tras su propia aventura, que apenas empieza. ¿Serias capaz de negarles eso?

Con tantos ojos sobre él, Gon se sintió abrumado. No deseaba la división, ni siquiera la contemplo. Es cierto que algunos integrantes murieron, también es verdad que Machi deserto, la diferencia radicaba en quienes estaba viendo ahora, los mismos que desde el inicio estuvieron con él, teniendo sus momentos y peleando codo a codo. Imagino que seguirían así por mucho tiempo, que estarían juntos en sus próximas aventuras.

Aventuras...que creído sonaba eso, Kurapika usaba las palabras como disparos y dolían más que los puños de Killua, porque no podía negar su lógica. Nada de esto se trataba de lo que Gon quería, era lo que un deseo podía hacer. Y el deseo de Pokkle y Ponzu de seguir juntos por su cuenta era demasiado precioso para arrebatárselos.

\- Con una condición.

Pokkle volvió a respirar y Ponzu junto ambas manos, interesada. Kurapika sonrió con los ojos cerrados y Killua exhalo un suspiro, resignado.

\- ¿Cual condición?

\- No vuelvan a llamarme "comandante", nunca más. Díganme "amigo".

\- Claro que si- dijo Pokkle, con alivio infinito.

\- Eres amable y tan bueno- Ponzu abrazo fuerte al pelinegro- ¡Eres el mejor!

\- ¿Y nosotros que?- se quejó Killua, sin falta. A lo que Ponzu le nombro "gato arisco" y empezaron a insultarse otra vez.

\- Ahora no puedes negarme que has madurado, Pokkle.

\- Supongo que si lo he hecho- Pokkle se avergonzó un poco por ello- Avísenle al Director Reiza que le de mi celda a alguien más. Por favor, si llegan a tener éxito...

\- Descuida, tendremos éxito- aseguro Kurapika, extendiéndole su mano libre de cadenas- Me alegro por ti.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y juntos, se dieron un firme apretón hasta que Ponzu se fijó en Kurapika.

\- Sigo pensando que eres un tsundere sabelotodo.

\- No hacía falta que me lo dijeras. Hasta la próxima, Ponzu.

\- Sí, hasta entonces- Ella le tomo de la mano, agitándola con energía- Que te vaya bien con ese gato.

\- ¿Cuándo dejaras esos comentarios malintencionados? Killua no necesita que lo cuide.

\- Lo sé, hablaba de ti- Ella rio al ver la confusión del rubio- Hazme caso, cuídate mucho de él.

\- Y tu cuida de Cupido, abejona. Oh, supongo que no hará falta porque se nota quien lleva el gorro en la relación.

\- No me hagas enojar- Ponzu coloco sus manos tras la espalda, dedicándole una sonrisa al albino- Adiós, Killua. Me enseñaste a tener alta tolerancia.

Al albino le salto una vena del coraje.

\- De nada, gracias a ti nunca volveré a comer nada que lleve tu salsa.

\- Ojala algún día te atragantes y no vuelvas a hablar.

Kurapika y Pokkle compartieron una mueca frustrada ante la "despedida" de sus respectivas parejas, no es que les sorprendiera, solo era curioso que hasta para esto fueran tercos.

Al final, Ponzu regreso con el arquero en dirección a lo desconocido.

\- Nos veremos cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas- Deseo Gon, repuesto del dolor- Porque volveremos a vernos, ¿no es cierto?

\- Mi princesa y yo trataremos de comunicarnos con ustedes apenas nos asentemos en algún lugar.

\- Cuando nos reencontremos, ¡Celebremos todos juntos!

\- Les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Pokkle, cuídate mucho y Ponzu, tú también.

\- Ni que fuera para tanto- A Killua le llegó el turno de despedirse y como no podía ser de otra manera:- Busca tu colmena, abejona. Sigue apuntando fijo, flecha torcida.

\- ¿Cuándo me llamaras por mi nombre?- Quiso saber el chico, un poco desanimado.

Kurapika fue formal y ceremonioso, a gran diferencia de Killua, quien era bromista y hacia que te olvidaras de la tristeza con sus impredecibles comentarios. Juntos, hacían una combinación sin igual.

\- Ojala mi amigo te ayude con tus modales, y tú lo ayudes para que se exprese mejor.

\- Soy rico, no necesito modales.

\- ¿Cometí algún error al hablar?

Pokkle y Ponzu rieron divertidos.

\- Ya, que nos corre el tiempo. A partir de este punto, nos separamos. Fue un verdadero placer estar con ustedes y haber llegado hasta aquí. Adiós.

\- No es un "adiós"- puntualizo Gon- Sino "Hasta luego", a donde quiera que vayan recuerden que tienen amigos.

\- Jamás lo olvidaríamos. Hasta luego.

Sin soltarse de las manos y ya enlistados con su respectivo equipaje, la pareja se puso en marcha hacia el otro lado de la frontera.

\- Sigue adelante, Gon, volveremos para visitar la tumba el año que viene- Dijo Pokkle, cuando ya estaban lo suficiente lejos pero podían oírse sus voces.

\- Siempre te recordare como el protagonista optimista y alegre, también a ustedes. El vengador de sexo dudoso y el gato chispitas. ¡Hasta luego!

\- ¡Nos veremos otra vez, muy pronto!

Durante un largo rato, Gon sacudió frenéticamente las manos hacia las sombras de sus compañeros, que se alejaban cada vez más.

Detrás suyo, Kurapika y Killua observaban en silencio.

\- Que cursi. No estamos en un shojo para estas escenitas.

\- Déjalos en paz, ellos fueron a buscar su libertad.

\- Esto complica las cosas.

\- Así es, me temo que Gon no pueda soportar demasiadas emociones por hoy.

\- Ni creas que eso me va a detener.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Killua?

\- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ¿O te haces el tonto? No es propio de ti.

Kurapika lo miro suspicaz y Killua se preguntó si estaban jugando a las adivinanzas.

\- Antes de la invasión, cuando me contabas sobre como veías los amaneceres…- Con los labios temblando, siguió: - Te ofrecí viajar conmigo al acabar todo esto y me dijiste que sí.

\- Ah, eso.

Ambos dejaron de prestarle atención a Gon para verse a los ojos, uno con gran expectativa y el otro con cautela.

\- Si lo recuerdo pero...

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra rechazarme!

El blondo retrocedió, el aura de un Killua enojado era de temer.

\- No, no eso. Estaba pensando si era una buena idea para ti.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Explícate.

\- ¿Estás seguro que eso… es lo que quieres? En lo que llevo de conocerte, la primera cosa que me contaste fue tu deseo de ser libre y conocer el mundo. Eso lo entiendo perfectamente pero si me pides que viaje contigo, debo saber; ¿Estaría bien para ti? ¿No te importaría compartir tu libertad conmigo?

Al oír esto, los ojos de Killua se ampliaron bastante. No había considerado eso, honestamente. Solo pensó en tener a Kurapika a su lado, jamás se le paso por la cabeza que podría obstaculizar su libertad o ser un problema. Para el, Kurapika no era un estorbo ni un impedimento, era el complemento que quería para su viaje de ensueño y… ¡Ni modo que le fuera a decir algo tan vergonzoso!

\- No me digas que estuviste pensando en eso desde que te lo dije.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió responder y Kurapika enrojeció cual tomate.

\- Caray, si lo hiciste- Killua se sonrojo también- ¿Lo has pensado todo el tiempo?

\- No "todo el tiempo" tal vez unas dos, tres veces.

\- ¿Así de mucho te gusto? ¿Te lo tomaste tan en serio?

\- No puedo tomarme nada a la ligera contigo. ¿O acaso esa no fue una propuesta seria?

\- "Propuesta"- repitió el niño, esa palabra sonaba muy fuerte- Eso, no...No fue un-a propuesta, fue algo que...algo que solo se me ocurrió. Que quería hacer... _contigo_.

El rubio quedo callado por un minuto entero y Killua se desesperó, ¿Y al final qué?

\- Sí quiero.

Kurapika le sonrió hermosamente, mirándole con una intensidad que quemaba.

\- Me encantaría ir de viaje contigo, Killua.

El Zoldyck no tuvo tiempo ni para tragar saliva cuando Gon los sorprendió con una cara triste, igual que cachorrito desamparado.

\- ¡No, no ustedes también! No se vayan, al menos espérense. ¿Porque todos se quieren ir?

\- No nos iremos pronto, Gon, tranquilízate- le calmo Kurapika, pasando por alto que los habían vuelto a pillar- Nosotros si nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo.

Acabando de regresar de la gasolinera con un bidón de nafta para la avioneta, Leorio se encontró a los tres amigos en una rara situación; Gon haciendo berrinche, a Kurapika intentando distraerlo con juegos de manos y Killua mascullando insultos, avergonzado por algo.

\- ¿De qué me perdí?

.

* * *

.

Cobarde.

Cobarde, se reprochó.

Cobarde, se repitió miles de veces.

 _Eres un grandísimo cobarde._

Siguió diciéndose al descender por las escaleras que lo llevaban hasta el sótano. Una vez allí, se encontró con el mayor dolor de cabeza de la Asociación Hunter.

\- Bienvenido, Shoot McMahon.

Cual anfitrión, Pariston lo recibió con una sonrisa animada de las suyas. Shoot hizo un mohín, disgustado con Pariston y decepcionado de sí mismo.

\- ¿Traes algo para mí?

\- No tienes idea de lo que difícil que fue.

\- ¿Fue difícil porque debiste hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta o porque te daba miedo intentarlo?

El aire era pesado, el ambiente dentro de ese oscuro y tétrico lugar era pesado, Pariston era un pesado. Shoot tenía suficiente consigo mismo para que este rastrero le echara más sal a la herida.

\- Tómalo y cállate.

Él le tendió una pequeña jaula que el Zodiaco examinó meticulosamente. Al terminar de admirarla, Pariston la dispuso en el suelo y le abrió la puerta delantera, por la cual salieron pedazos de carne, sangre a litros y fragmentos de piel.

\- En diez segundos regresaran a su tamaño original- Aviso el pelimorado- Me retiro.

\- Espera, déjame felicitarte. Buen trabajo, has hecho bien.

El hotel Rafflesia expulso todo su contenido. Shoot se sintió asqueado y se mareo del horror cuando Pariston mando a unas personas a recogerlo todo a destino desconocido.

\- Será suficiente. Con esto, llenare a los huevos de hormiga quimera que conseguí en mi recorrido por el palacio real... ¿Por qué esa cara? Colaboraste muy bien, trayéndome lo que quedo de los muertos. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo.

\- Para, que no lo hice por ti.

\- Oh, sí, casi lo olvidaba. Te daré a esa hormiga del que tu amigo tanto insiste, ¿Se llama Colt, verdad? Aquí, ten la dirección. Puedes recogerle cuando quieras.

\- No le habrás hecho algo malo, ¿verdad?- Shoot cogió el papel que le extendía.

\- ¿Por qué todos piensan lo peor de mí? Esa hormiga soldado se pasa todos los días lamentándose por una reina olvidada, justo pensaba deshacerme de él cuando llamaste.

Al oírle, le quedó muy claro. ¿Qué acababa de hacer, aceptando formar un trato con este tipo? _Cobarde._ Se repitió.

\- ¿Qué harás con él?- Shoot no se contuvo la curiosidad, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

Pariston le sonrió simpáticamente, con un dedo sobre los labios como pidiéndole que guardara silencio.

\- ¡Dime!, ¿Qué vas a hacer con los restos del presidente?

La pierna derecha, el brazo arrancado, el cabello cortado, todo lo que quedo del presidente Netero y todo cuanto Shoot pudo recolectar, ahora estaba en manos de Pariston.

\- Te agradecería que siga siendo nuestro sucio secreto.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Desprecias a tu familia?

\- No es que los odie, simplemente es lo natural en nosotros. Al fugarme, a mi hermano le raje su inmenso estómago cuando intento detenerme, quería llegar a las costillas pero eso me costaría trabajo.

\- Después de algo así, no dudo que te tenga resentimiento.

\- Si no mal recuerdo también golpee a mi madre. ¿Porque el espanto? Si volviera a casa mi madre me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, repitiéndome lo orgullosa que esta por mi crueldad sin piedad.

Kurapika no supo que decir, ni siquiera sabía si era posible reaccionar de otra manera ante semejante historia. Tampoco estaba seguro si Killua estaba contándoles historias sobre su familia por mero entretenimiento. Existían partes de la vida del albino que le inspiraban gran angustia y compasión.

Gon era el único que, en vez de fijarse en la parte emotiva de los relatos, le urgía hacer preguntas curiosas.

\- ¿Tu padre y tu madre son asesinos también? ¿Los dos se conocieron de ese modo?

\- Supongo que sí, al menos eso fue lo me contaron.

Killua siguió el relato con aburrimiento, como si esa historia no lo involucrara hasta que un nombre especial se colaba en sus labios.

\- Me sofocaba con todo eso,… demasiado. Cuando decidí salir de la mansión de los horrores, lo primero que hice fue visitar a Alluka para avisarle. Al principio, se largó a llorar y me reclamo por qué no podía llevarla conmigo. Para calmarla, le prometí que cuando supiera cómo funciona el "mundo de los humanos" regresaría para llevármela y viajar juntos. Ella sonrió con una dulzura irresistible y me dijo _"Te esperare para cumplir tus sueños"._

\- Suena a una hermana amorosa- juzgo Kurapika. También, noto la emoción en los ojos de Killua al contar eso y sospechaba que él era también un hermano amoroso. Al menos, con uno de sus parientes.

\- Ella es la razón por la que deje que me usaran de conejillo de indias en la cárcel, la verdad. Una vez me retuvieron la licencia Hunter, el dinero también se fue. No quería cuidar de Alluka con la suerte de un pobretón, por eso acepte la oferta de la Asociación.

\- Ella debe ser muy importante para ti.

\- ¡Ya quiero conocerla!

\- No tan rápido, tengo que planearlo. Ella es demasiado especial, debo cuidar con quienes interactúa.

\- No me digas que eres el tipo de hermano sobreprotector- Gon quedo sorprendido por ese detalle.

\- Si se da el caso, ¿Podrías presentárnosla?

\- ¿En serio? ¿No te basto con mi padre y mi abuelo?- pico el albino, Kurapika le repitió que eso no era lo que pretendía y Gon se sintió nuevamente excluido- Mejor que no le digas tu nombre, sino Nanika te echara una maldición.

\- ¿Nanika? ¿No era Alluka?

\- Oh, Nanika es…

Se pasaron la tarde hablando de sus vidas. Nunca hubo silencio en la avioneta, se distraían con facilidad y el peso de la separación, la apatía del final, la tristeza que todo se acabó de golpe se hizo más suave. Inclusive compartieron una mini historia con Leorio que, estando de piloto, solo pudo decirles lo que él creía más importante: su sueño de ser doctor, llegar a convertirse en un profesional capaz para quien lo necesitara.

También, Gon tuvo muchas historias curiosas que contar y la mención de "Kite" se hizo más ligera, menos dolorosa; era un buen inicio para recuperarse.

\- A Cerdo le gusta echarme el látigo, así que hicimos un acuerdo. Yo soportaría dos horas de tortura y a cambio, el crearía un yoyo especial para mí, que es este que llevo aquí.

\- ¿Por qué accediste a un trato como ese?

\- Yo tenía mucha ventaja, el látigo de Cerdo apenas y me hace cosquillas, me la pase durmiendo. Supongo que es la costumbre al dolor.

Kurapika acaricio el cabello de Killua a medida que oía sus palabras, sin atreverse a darle la razón porque no sabía cómo había sido su vida antes de conocerlo y por un fugaz instante, deseo haberlo conocido antes para no oír la crudeza de su historia, porque se lo habría llevado lejos de ese sufrimiento.

Viéndolos de reojo desde los cristales, Leorio farfullo entre dientes.

\- Aun son menores de edad y ya andan con pareja, y toda la cosa.

Se le escucho quejarse por toda la cabina, a lo que Kurapika se sonrojo y Killua pateo la silla de Leorio en venganza.

\- ¿Y tú, Leorio, no tienes pareja?- le pregunto Gon, curioso.

Leorio quedo tieso en su asiento.

\- A veces eres cruel, Gon- Killua se burló en una carcajada.

\- ¿Eh, eso quiere decir que no tienes, Leorio?

Doble puñal para el estudiante a medicina, que inmediatamente se lució con una sonrisa tan falsa como la de Pariston.

\- Si no tengo pareja es porque ninguna mujer puede seguirme el ritmo. Soy demasiado para las damas de este siglo, ¡Para cazar al gran Leorio tienes que ser una mujer excepcional y única en tu tipo!

\- Oh, entiendo- Gon le creyó.

\- Así es, Gon, soy un hombre de muchos atributos atractivos y muy codiciado para estar con una sola mujer y no es para menos, si yo enamore con mi personalidad a una Miss Mundo- Leorio sonrió de oreja a oreja- Si aún esta soltera quizás pueda darle una oportunidad.

\- Ahora si estas delirando, Riorio.

\- Deja de engañar a Gon con tus fantasías descaradas y sigue conduciendo- exigió Kurapika, con poca paciencia.

Durante el viaje, Gon vio cómo se comportaban su mejor amigo y Kurapika. A veces se le olvidaba que entre ambos algo grande había cambiado. Sin saberlo, Gon estaba en lo que se llamaría un mal tercio por impedirles a sus amigos hablar de ellos o mirarse diferente.

Gon recordó la vez que vio a Kurapika y a Killua en Green Island, a los dos abrazándose con ternura cuando pensaban que no se volverían a ver. En ese preciso momento, Gon entendió algo. No lo había analizado entonces porque tenía la cabeza metida en Pitou.

Ahora con la salida de Ponzu y Pokkle del grupo, lo volvió a analizar. Eso era gustar… no, más allá de gustar, era una visión muy diferente a la que veía por televisión y una idea muy distinta a los temas adultos que su tía le había advertido que experimentaría en su adolescencia o lo que vio surgir entre sus compañeros de escuadrón.

Con estos pensamientos desordenados calentándole la cabeza, Gon se dio cuenta de algo que durante mucho tiempo estuvo presente e ignoro porque no sabía que era realmente lo que pasaba con su corazón.

El Freecs veía en sus amigos lo que hubiera querido tener con Hisoka.

Killua tenía razón, Hisoka le gustaba y bastante. Lástima que este solo lo viera como un niño inmaduro con el que quería luchar y nada más. Si lo volviera a ver, ¿Sería capaz de confesarle esto?

¿Hisoka correspondería sus sentimientos, si se los contaba en el futuro? Sintió a su corazón a punto de estallar al imaginárselo. Tendría que esperar volver a verlo para saberlo. Por el momento, se confortaría con esto.

\- Sigo pensando que es una idea loca.

Al oír a Leorio, pensó que había hablado en voz alta y que todos escucharon sus secretos pensamientos.

Avergonzado, miro a sus amigos que de la nada se habían puesto serios.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa?

El Kuruta y Killua se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿No le dijiste a Gon?

\- ¿Y porque yo? Si fuiste tú quien lo decidió.

\- Tu insististe en decírselo desde el inicio, ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? Hasta Leorio sabe a dónde vamos, ¿Acaso querías sorprender a Gon?

\- No te lo negare, sus expresiones son muy divertidas- Se rió el Zoldyck, sinvergüenza.

\- Sera posible. Sabía que esto pasaría,… muy bien, lo diré yo.

El rubio se puso delante del Intensificador.

\- Gon, hay algo que debes saber.

Si Kurapika no se lo dijo antes fue porque quiso tratar el tema con delicadeza para no agudizar la angustia del niño, pues entendía que Gon estuviera desmoralizado por las separaciones y despedidas ocurridas en un solo día.

\- Es sobre nuestro destino. Leorio nos está llevando para allá ahora, perdón por no avisarte antes- le echo una mirada de reproche a Killua, que ni se inmuto.

El pelinegro miro hacia el aspirante a doctor en el mando y el cielo en movimiento que se presentaba desde el cristal. Solo entonces, el despistado hijo de Ging se dio cuenta de ese importante detalle.

\- ¡Ah, estamos viajando!

\- No me digas que ni siquiera te fijaste en eso.

\- Perdón, Kurapika, me olvide. ¿Y a dónde vamos? Seguro pensaste en un sitio tranquilo, donde la Asociación no nos encuentre.

Su amigo de cabellos dorados estuvo a punto de darle la noticia, sino fuera porque Killua se le adelanto y grito:

\- ¡Volveremos a la sede hunter! Está bárbaro, ¿no?

Tal y como Killua dijo, la cara que Gon puso fue memorable.

.

.

.


	44. Caos en la Asamblea

Buenas, hoy subo el nuevo cap que al parecer gano mucho interés por la decisión de nuestro estratega al querer regresar a la sede hunter.

Ya pueden dejar atrás sus teorías y grandes suposiciones porque hoy esas mismas dudas se resuelven.

Desde el ultimo párrafo de " _Operación Celada"_ y la escena chantajista con el secretario estadista, se están preguntando que planea nuestro escuadrón con tanto secreto y yo respondo: _"Una Maravillosa Jugada"_ (Iba a ponerlo de título pero preferí hacerlo simple)

Tengan una buena lectura y recuerden que ahora habrá capitulo dos veces por semana; estén atentos.

Ahora si, a leer.

.

.

Capítulo 38

 _ **Caos en la asamblea**_

.

.

.

\- ¿Esta seguro?

\- Claro que sí, podemos permitírnoslo. Por favor, aprovecha.

\- No sé...

\- Zushi, te he dicho que puedes- Su maestro le sonrió cálidamente, tomando el menú que su pupilo traía para que dejara de fijar sus ojos en la lista de precios- Quiero que aproveches este día, hoy ganaste el derecho al piso doscientos.

\- Aun tengo que alcanzar a los grandes Maestros de Piso para poder participar en la batalla de Olimpia.

\- No lo olvido pero por el momento disfruta de esta victoria.

El moreno se encogió con cierta vergüenza, no quería abusar de la billetera de su maestro. Solo le tomo un vistazo a la deliciosa comida que transportaban los mozos en las bandejas y decidió que sí. Tenía que celebrar esto, después de combatir hasta el cansancio.

\- Si usted lo dice, ¡lo acepto con gusto!- Zushi cogió los cubiertos, tan serio como si siguiera en la arena del coliseo- ¡Osu!

\- Perfecto- le dijo Wing, esperando que el apetito de su aprendiz no le llevara todo el presupuesto- Oh, por todo lo que pasó en los últimos días seguro no oíste las noticias. La amenaza de las Hormiga Quimera ha acabado, brindemos por ello también.

\- No puedo beber alcohol, maestro. Por cierto, otra vez tiene un botón desigual.

Penoso, Wing se arregló la camisa torpemente, bajando la cabeza justo cuando vaso salido de la nada iba a golpearlo. Por fortuna, estaba vacío. Zushi se puso de pie, dispuesto a defender el honor de su maestro buscando al perpetrador.

\- ¡Allí!- Zushi apunto a alguien entre el montón en el restaurante- ¿Cómo te atreves a-?

\- No, no pasa nada, Zushi, siéntate. No te dejes llevar, está bien.

\- ¿Quien se cree ese panzón?

Resentido pero haciéndole caso al adulto, Zushi se volvió a sentar sin dejar de mirar de mala manera hacía el sujeto de enorme descaro y forma redonda; un gordinflón de oscura mirada y rodeado de platillos de todo tipo, copas altas y charolas llenas de alimento que con solo verlos te hacían tener hambre cuando ya comiste.

\- ¿Cuantos platos lleva? Deberá pagar mucho por esa cantidad.

\- Debe ser uno de esos chicos ricos. Desde hace un rato que lo oigo hablar sobre prepararse para una subasta- comento Wing, volviendo su atención a la carta- ¿Pedimos ya?

Zushi se olvidó del ultraje cuando oyó esa oferta.

\- ¡Sí, por favor!

Unas mesas más adelante, un refunfuñante Milluki Zoldyck no podía creer en su tan mala suerte. Termino un postre y tiro las servilletas a cualquier lado, como hizo con el vaso golpeador. Estaba frustrado, ¿Y quién no? Después de un largo tiempo sin salir al exterior, viajo a la gran ciudad para participar de la famosa y clandestina subasta Southernpiece en York Shin pero acababa de descubrir que la entrada a la misma le cuesta lo mismo que matar a dos tipos. Rayos, ¿Tenía que esforzarse otra vez? Qué diablos, si lo hacía seria solo por el nuevo juego que tanto daba de que hablar y quería una probada de él.

Tan pronto terminara su onceavo plato, llamaría a su papa y le pediría un préstamo. Por estas cosas tan molestas nunca salía de casa.

\- ¡Allí también hay un vestido muy lindo!

Y los chillidos de las niñas eran un dolor… ¿Eeh? No es una niña, es una adolescente bastante bonita…nah, si no es 2D no le interesa.

\- No se aleje mucho, señorita Nostrade.

\- ¡Melody, mira esto! ¿Qué te parece ese vestido para la subasta?- Neon apunto enérgicamente un vestido de noche de tono azulado que se exhibía en la vidriera de una tienda.

\- Señorita, creo que es suficiente. Basho está en su límite- Señalo al pobre hombre cargado de bolsas, cajas de zapatos y muchas telas colgándole de los brazos- Si seguimos así, necesitaríamos un camión.

\- ¡Pero quiero probarme ese vestido! Mi padre prometió que iríamos juntos a la subasta y quiero verme espectacular. En especial, cuando me compre a esa hormiga quimera que tanto anhelo, ¡Quiero dejarlos a todos muertos de la envidia!

\- Entiendo su entusiasmo pero su padre también dijo que las compras darían una pausa a las siete, y ya nos pasamos de la hora. Por favor, señorita Nostrade, volvamos al coche.

La muchacha protesto, más su berrinche duro poco cuando su padre llamo y le prometió que le regalaría su propio y original traje para el evento. De este modo, una alegre Neon Nostrade subió a la limusina, Basho la siguió con los brazos dolorosos y Senritsu dio un suspiro cansino.

\- Todos están locos por esa subasta, me pregunto porque tanto afán.

\- ¿No sabes?- A Senritsu le cayó por sorpresa la ignorancia de Basho- Como la Asociación Hunter triunfo en la guerra, han decidido vender lo que ganaron para compensar los daños y pérdidas que sufrieron.

\- ¿"Compensar", "Vender lo que ganaron"?

\- Han entregado muchos huevos de hormiga quimera a la subasta de York para ponerlas a la venta, por eso la señorita esta tan emocionada. Aunque ella dice que quiere a una hormiga quimera madura, no a un huevo.

\- ¡Eso, quiero uno entero y vivo! Todos hablan mal de la guerra pero al final salió algo bueno de todo eso, ¿no crees, Melody?

\- Sí…supongo- opino la hunter, cabizbaja- Espero que la Asociación sepa lo que hace.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿En dónde te habías metido?

\- Estuve de parranda con unas señoritas mal portadas.

Un golpe le siguió de ese comentario pero Cheadle no golpeo a Leorio, sino Kurapika, murmurando algo sobre _"Modérate que hay niños aquí"._

\- ¿Las voces que oigo son...?

\- Cheadle, tengo algo que decirte.

\- No me digas que en serio estas con esos delincuentes.

\- ¿Me harías el favor de reunir a los Zodiacos?

\- ¿Reunir...? ¡¿Que estas planeando?! ¿Estás en la terminal Hunter?

\- No, estamos por bajar en la sede. A punto de aterrizar en el techo.

\- Qu...

\- Te encargo mucho una reunión de emergencia con los Zodiacos, mis amigos quieren discutir algo grande.

\- ¡Leorio-san! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, vas a-?

\- Te veo pronto, jefa.

Su aprendiz le corto la llamada y Cheadle quedo en el pasillo, congelada del desconcierto y el asombro absoluto, pero no solo por lo que acababa de oír por el celular, sino por el rugido de un motor acercándose y una sombra gigante tapando la luz del sol.

Una misteriosa avioneta entro en el perímetro de la sede de la Asociación Hunter y, contra todo pronóstico, nadie fue capaz de detenerlo.

Minutos después, las luces parpadeaban al paso de los recién llegados. Los objetos eléctricos explotaban o perdían energía, por ejemplo el ascensor se paralizo y todas las alarmas de seguridad fueron anuladas. Quienes intentaban contenerlos en el último piso acabaron reducidos ante el "ligero" empujón de un niño trigueño. Contra los vigilantes cargados con armamento de fuego, la mayoría se quedó sin munición frente a unas cadenas que repelieron las balas y sufrieron un desmayo gracias a una garra electrificada.

Los que se salvaban eran los que felicitaban a un tal "doctor hunter" y les cedían el camino, siendo los únicos testigos de este evento protagonizado por cuatro muchachos que lograron llegar al pasillo principal, frente a una puerta que anunciaba: _"Asamblea - Zodiacos"._

\- ¡Leo...!- Cheadle abrió esta misma puerta y se encontró con una sorpresa.

\- Yo, Cheadle- El enfermero saludo como era su costumbre- Llegamos un poco tarde, espero no te moleste.

\- Que...están haciendo...aquí.

\- Cheadle Yorkshire- Kurapika la identifico al instante- Hemos venido por un asunto urgente. ¿Sus colegas se encuentran presentes?

\- Justo estábamos teniendo una reunión cuando llamaron.

\- ¿Esta la rata inmunda de dos patas?

\- Pariston no se encuentra- revelo, para gran sorpresa de todos- Aun no ha llegado de...donde sea que este, tampoco lo hemos podido contactar.

\- Decir que es una lástima seria mentir- confeso Kurapika, sin evitar sentirse aliviado- El me daría problemas, esto es lo mejor.

\- Disculpe, señorita. ¿Ging Freecs se encuentra aquí?

\- Tú eres...lo siento, ese vago también está perdido.

\- Un ejemplo tu padre, Gon. No le alcanza ni un golpe para hacerte caso.

\- ¿Podemos apurarnos?- El albino se llevó las manos a la nuca, aburrido- Se está haciendo largo. Entremos.

\- ¿ _Entrar_? ¿Cómo se atreven a…?- Antes de ponerse a la defensiva, Leorio la tomo del brazo- ¿Qué crees, trayendo a este tipo de gente? No sabes lo que has provocado.

\- Eres tú quien no sabe lo que ha provocado en estos chicos. Déjalos entrar, allí lo veras.

Sintiendo la determinación de Leorio en su agarre, ella abrió mucho los ojos al oírlo decir eso. Como Cheadle no supo qué decisión tomar, Killua lo hizo por ella, empujando la puerta para ingresar a la junta.

\- ¡Killua, dijimos que yo sería el primero!- reclamo Gon, siguiendo a su amigo.

\- Con permiso- dijo Kurapika, yendo tras los niños y pasando de la Zodiaco.

\- ¡Oigan, no!

\- Te los encargo, Cheadle.

Leorio la soltó y se despidió con un despreocupado gesto de manos.

\- Yo voy a visitar a mis pacientes, a ver que paso con ellos. Oh, por cierto- Él se dio media vuelta, sonriéndole de lado- No los subestimes, esos chicos son brutales.

Con la última palabra, el enfermero fue al ascensor que reinicio su funcionalidad, dejando a Cheadle confundida y muy abrumada. Pero nada de eso se comparaba a la expresión de sorpresa súbita que los Zodiacos pusieron cuando lo que quedo del escuadrón de Kite se presentó.

\- ¡Hola a todos!- saludo Gon, amistoso.

\- Buenas tardes, somos el escuadrón Jabalí y quisiéramos proponerles un acuerdo.

\- ¡Más vale que abran sus orejas, animaluchos!

Cuando Cheadle retorno a la habitación, noto las caras de papel de sus colegas. Ni Pariston los había dejado así de helados. ¿Quiénes eran realmente estos chicos y que pretendían?

.

* * *

.

Cuatro días antes, específicamente antes de la invasión al palacio real, Kurapika Kuruta le confió su plan secreto al enfermero Leorio, quien se lo tomo bastante...exaltado.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

\- Sí puedo y lo haré- declaro el rubio, con una seguridad refrescante que hizo reír a Killua.

\- Ya quiero verle las caras a esos fenómenos del zoológico cuando se los digas.

\- Yo todavía me pregunto cómo haremos para conseguir algo así- dijo Gon, que no entendía de cosas complicadas y menos comprendía por qué Leorio lucia conmocionado- ¿Eso no es ilegal?

\- No lo es si consigo los documentos que lo certifiquen y sobretodo, el sello de la República de Gorteau y las firmas autorizadas- Al decir esto, Kurapika volvió a dejar en jaque a Leorio, quien no pudo resistirlo más.

\- ¡Eso es todavía más loco! ¿En serio piensas, consideras...?- Tartamudeo, sin caber en su asombro- ¡¿Robar la república de Gorteau del Este?!

\- No, no es robar- repuso Kurapika, ofendido por la acusación como también por esa palabra que le recordaba a la Araña- Es una "recompensa de intercambio". Así como los grandes países se hicieron de tierras y propiedades ajenas después de un golpe bélico, hay un proceso menos violento y más adecuado para "monopolizar" tierras: Eso es lo que estoy pensando hacer.

\- Ni mi bisabuelo se creería algo así- admitió Killua, el único al que la idea le parecía muy intrigante- Robar una nación entera, extorsionando a los jefes de Estado...esa sí es buena.

\- ¿Para eso no necesitamos el permiso de alguien importante?- inquirió Gon, que anteriormente tuvo una brevísima explicación sobre procesos legales con Ponzu y Pokkle, para entender mejor el plan de Kurapika.

\- Si el secretario Bizzet aún vive, lo hare firmar un tratado para legarle República del Gourteau a los escuadrones del Zodiaco.

\- ¡Eso es demencial! Además, ¿Porque el secretario Bizzet? Entiendo que el líder Diego este muerto pero sigue siendo...

\- No necesito el permiso en vida del secretario Bizzet, aunque me convendría que siguiera respirando para darme un par de documentos legítimos- comento el Kuruta, pensando profusamente.

\- Solo cambiamos unas cuantas fechas y todo se hará legal, ¿no?- Killua fue el primero en entender el plan y el más animado para llevarlo a cabo- Caray, cuando me encerraste en ese pequeño deposito pensé en todo lo que podíamos hacer menos en eso.

\- …Te estas desviando del tema, Killua.

Viéndolos actuar tan sueltamente, Leorio exploto.

\- ¡No se lo tomen con calma! Para empezar, ¿En serio crees que podrás conseguir algo como eso? Dudo mucho que funcione, menos que los Zodiacos lo acepten. ¡Esta República ya está acabada, mires por donde lo mires!

\- Lo sé y también sé que la Asociación va a aprovecharse de eso. Si ganamos la guerra, la Asociación se apropiara de esta república como los conquistadores de antaño, la harán su propiedad y tomaran cada cosa que encuentren a lo largo de este país. Sus habitantes serán exiliados y la tierra será explotada a puertas cerradas. ¡Estoy haciendo justamente lo que ellos van a intentar cuando la guerra acabe! Te contare un secreto bien guardado, Leorio, no importa si perdemos o ganamos, la Asociación ahora mismo debe estar en discusión con los jefes del continente y el gobierno mundial para romper sus lazos con esta república y así hacer de la guerra un espectáculo para ver quién gana la apuesta y la Republica de Gorteau es el premio.

Leorio se incrédulo, eso nunca lo había pensado. No supo que argumentar; todo sonaba muy lógico.

\- Sí, creo que oí algo parecido de Kite- El Freecs intento recordar- Este lugar sigue siendo un país reconocido por el mundo y debemos actuar con cautela, por eso no podemos atacar al Rey Hormiga incluso si sabemos que vive en el palacio porque usurpo el poder.

\- El plan de Kurapika es a prueba de tontos- Hablo Killua, entre el halago y la razón- No es cuestión de "robar un país", es de hacer que el jefe de turno "nos pague con el país".

\- Sigues la idea, aunque mi real motivación es que una vez obtengamos los respectivos documentos podamos realizar una denuncia formal a la Asociación Hunter y reclamar la tierra como pago para los escuadrones del Zodiaco.

\- Y si la Asociación se niega,…- Leorio comenzó a entender- Ustedes pueden...

\- ¿Te das cuenta?- Killua sonrió abiertamente- ¡Podemos exigir nuestra libertad!

\- Y apelar a un indulto para cada criminal sometido a las órdenes de los Zodiacos.

Kurapika le enseño un par de registros prohibidos de la policía militar y un papel que parecía casi una declaración en pergamino, exponiendo allí todo el percance de las hormigas quimera en el suelo que pisaban y el desesperado intento de la Asociación por encubrirlo.

\- Me tome la libertad de escribirlo como una delación- Se guardó los papeles nuevamente en su bolso- Si nuestra empresa no quiere reconocer sus errores, tendrá que liberar a nuestros compañeros de su yugo.

Leorio apenas pudo tragar saliva de lo impresionado que estaba, excepto Gon, que seguía sin entender el alcance de lo que decían.

\- Kurapika, ¿Crees que funcionara? No es que desconfié, es que estas cosas no las entiendo mucho y tampoco sé si los Zodiacos podrían llegar a asustarse por un papel.

\- Tampoco es para que te preocupes, Gon, yo sé lo que hago. Esto es política y estrategia, puedo manejarlo.

\- Exacto, Gon, no te comas la cabeza por esto.

\- Que extraño, Killua, ¿Desde cuándo confías tanto en los planes de otra persona? No sueles hacer eso.

Killua trago duro, recordando cierta aguja.

\- Un profesional que no toma riesgos no es capaz de innovarse- fraseo Kurapika, respondiendo por el albino que disimulo su sonrojo con una corta y nerviosa risita.

\- No sé si eres un estratega tramposo o muy sagaz- El Zoldyck se decidió- Si dices que tu plan funcionara, yo confiare en ti.

\- ¡Aah! Eso sí lo entiendo. Yo también creo en ti, Kurapika. Si lo pensaste tú, seguramente será un éxito.

\- Gracias, no es nada. Este es mi trabajo, después de todo.

\- Oye- El enfermero recupero el habla al darse cuenta de algo- ¿Por qué, porque me lo cuentas? Ese tipo de plan... ¿Porque de repente decidiste compartirlo conmigo?

\- Por dos razones. Uno, porque sé que eventualmente serás perseguido por la Asociación, Leorio. Sin embargo, tu desventaja puede interpretarse como un mérito. Tu desobediencia hacia la autoridad te hizo ver como son las cosas realmente, si pudieras dar un testimonio afirmando estas injusticias...

\- ¡¿Quieres que sea un chivo expiatorio?!

\- Te conviene, sino la Asociación te comerá vivo.

\- Sí que eres un estratega malévolo...- se quejó Leorio, sofocado de tanta información- ¿Y la segunda razón? ¿Quieres convertirme en un conspirador también?

\- La segunda razón es... confió que tu carácter te hará llegar a la gente. No juzgas a los criminales y te arriesgaste a venir hasta aquí con el único propósito de ayudar. Por eso, sé que podrás calmar el dolor que quede de la guerra.

A Leorio le impresiono muchísimo esa opinión, especialmente viniendo de los labios del Kuruta.

\- ¿Yo...? Ni siquiera me conocen.

\- No hace falta- Kurapika lo miro como si fuera imbécil:- Senritsu te eligió para ser nuestra ancla y hasta ahora, has demostrado que eres digno de confianza. Eres un auténtico humanitario, ¿No es esa la razón por la que nos ayudas?

 _"- ¿Qué tienes tu para ofrecer, para aportar a la causa? Tienes que tener una buena razón para ir a la guerra._

 _\- No la necesito. Soy un doctor y un ser humano."_

El recuerdo lo sobrecogió bastante. Sonriendo ligero, Leorio no supo bien que hacer, si quedarse en silencio o responder con un "gracias"; tampoco le dieron tiempo para pensárselo.

\- ¿Para cuándo te despabilas?- apuro Kurapika, viendo la hora- Tenemos prisa, ya anochece.

\- No te quedes embobado, Riorio, o Kurapika te dará otro golpe. ¡Y ni se te ocurra comentar este plan con nadie!

\- Si nos delatas, le di permiso a Killua para hacerte sufrir con intereses.

Leorio torció su sonrisa por una mueca frustrada.

\- Siguen siendo chicos malos, debí imaginármelo con tremendo plan. ¡Están muy locos!

\- Disculpa por darte estos problemas, Leorio- Gon sorprendió a los tres por su franqueza- Por favor, guarda el secreto. No sé cómo serán las cosas mañana pero de algo estoy seguro. ¡Puedo confiar en mis amigos, sin importar que sean los "chicos malos"!

Ante semejante confesión, Kurapika esbozo una sonrisa de agrado y a Killua se le colorearon las mejillas. Leorio trago duro, conmovido.

\- Esta bien, Gon. No diré nada, también voy a confiar en estos "chicos malos"…además, quiero que alguien le dé una lección a la Asociación.

En el tiempo actual, Kurapika expuso el mismo caso que le impartió a Leorio a los Zodiacos y no falta decir que más de uno le impacto de lleno lo que estaban escuchando.

\- Aunque no lo crean, fue el secretario Bizzet en persona quien firmo los documentos y nos hizo la entrega de todo lo que tenemos. En pocas palabras, los tres aquí presentes y cada miembro vivo de los comandos militares que ustedes han elegido, somos los indiscutibles dueños de la Republica de Gorteau del Este. Así que...viendo que han estado "rondando" por nuestra propiedad y tenido la osadía de enriquecerse a nuestra costa, exigimos una compensación o en cambio, levantaremos una denuncia contra ustedes, de la cual ni el mejor abogado del mundo los salvara porque si llevamos esto a juicio, el público se enterara de lo que ocurrió realmente en aquel país.

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada, tocados por el shock. A Killua le sorprendió bastante que Pariston aún no estuviera allí, esto le habría fascinado, pero siendo honestos tenerlo fuera era un alivio. Lidiar con el habría sido el doble de problemático. A Gon le desilusiono no ver a su padre en la mesa de reunión, pues en el asiento que le correspondía a Ging estaba un panda de color negro.

\- Aunque no lo crean, no hemos venido a chantajearlos.

Kurapika no dejo a nadie decir nada, él ya estaba preparado para todo.

\- Podemos hacer un trato. A cambio de Gorteau del Este y todo lo que hay en ella, que incluye a los huevos de hormiga quimera, querremos venderles la republica a cambio de la libertad de cada hunter seleccionado por ustedes. Incluida una compensación monetaria como garantía. No estamos desvalorando la memoria de los caídos, estamos reafirmando su huella en la historia y pidiendo a través de ellos una justicia justa. Deben saber que hay criminales sobrevivientes que no tienen a donde ir o no saben cómo volver a reintegrarse en sociedad: un pequeño número a pagar no sería despreciable.

\- ¡Estás mal, loco!

Kanzai, el Zodiaco Tigre, se subió a la mesa para agredir al estratega y fue inmediatamente abordado por Killua que, sin enseñar sus garras, lo fulmino con su mirada de pesadilla.

\- Demonio Zoldyck...ni crean que pueden amenazarnos como quieran y tomar ventaja con sus tretas.

\- ¿No es eso lo que ustedes hicieron con nosotros?

El salón de juntas sufrió una sobrecarga eléctrica, las luces del techo chispearon y los motores de la cafetera se sobrecalentaron, el aire acondicionado y la impresora que estaban más cerca de Killua se encendían y apagaban repetidamente.

\- Yo sé…muchas cosas oscuras que la Asociación hizo, mi abuelo me contaba sus "leyendas". ¿Quieren leer esas historias en los titulares de mañana?

Killua les sonrió de modo sádico, dejando a medio mundo no solo con la revelación de que el chico podía controlar la electricidad a voluntad sino con el aviso de estar listo para cualquiera que se le ocurriese ponerse violento.

\- Al darles una "compensación", no estás hablando solo de dinero- expreso Mizaistom, quizás el único que se mantuvo más reflexivo que asombrado con toda la situación- No me digas que...

\- Es una opción- dijo Kurapika, viendo que Nana si le entendía el truco- O liberan y pagan una pensión a cada uno de los damnificados, o exigiremos medidas extremas.

\- ¿Que puede ser más extremo que esto?- cuestiono Cheadle, no se creía que estos chicos fueran los amigos de Leorio. Estaban a otro nivel.

Viendo que las tensiones se estaban acumulando, Gon quiso aportar un poco de tranquilidad con su amable voz.

\- Sé que es chocante porque pedimos el perdón para los criminales pero ellos son también personas. Después de vivir el horror de la guerra estoy seguro que la mayoría cambio su pensamiento y han vuelto a ser gente de bien, por eso...me parece injusto que sean llevados presos después de lo que hicieron, todo lo que lucharon y sufrieron. Yo, mi escuadrón y Kite, quisiera que vuelvan a sus antiguas vidas, dándoles una segunda oportunidad como cazadores.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Una vez más, Kurapika no dejo a ningún Zodiaco procesar la noticia.

\- Sí no están dispuestos a liberar a los renegados o siquiera pagarles por sus duros servicios, querremos que les devuelvan la Licencia Hunter con todo y beneficio.

Gon y Killua estaban admirados, escuchándolo con gran expectativa.

\- Que no les sorprenda que hayamos regresado para exigir lo que, por derecho, nos deben devolver- Kurapika extrajo una carpeta maltratada dentro de su ropa y la arrojo al centro de la larga mesa- Tengo en mi poder los documentos originales de la Republica del Gourdeau del Este. A cambio de conservar los secretos impronunciables del Estado y los tratos que la Asociación ha hecho con él, queremos la absolución. Es mi única condición inamovible. No permitiré que ninguno de los míos, ni yo mismo, regresen a la Isla de la Ambición y vuelvan a sufrir la oscura indiferencia de la Asociación Hunter.

Un silencio incrédulo lleno la sala, nadie era capaz de analizar al completo lo que estaban escuchando. Era muy repentino y complejo para entenderlo.

Cumpliendo su cometido, Kurapika cerró los ojos por un momento y al segundo los abrió, más tranquilo.

\- Chicos, hora de un pequeño descanso. Dejemos a los Zodiacos deliberar sobre nuestra propuesta- Ellos estaban a punto de protestar cuando agrego:- Les doy una hora para decidir.

\- ¿Una hora?- prorrumpieron, absortos.

\- Agradezcan que les di tiempo, no como ustedes, que nos lo robaron.

Con la última palabra, Kurapika y los niños salieron. Al cerrar la puerta, pudieron oírse claramente unos quejidos y exclamaciones a alto volumen viniendo desde el salón de reunión.

\- He hecho lo que pude, ahora depende de ellos si complete con éxito mi misión- dijo Kurapika, recargándose sobre la pared y exhalando un agotado suspiro.

\- Eso fue impecable, los tenías en tu mano. Estabas que echas fuego, Kura.

\- ¡Eres genial! Gracias por tener en cuenta mi idea también.

\- Calma, que la reunión apenas ha llegado a su punto de presión.

\- Porque fuiste formidable, Kurapika. Déjame decirte que cual sea la decisión final, te luciste y los Zodiacos no tienen de otra que aceptar.

\- Depende de que condición acepten, Gon- El Kuruta miro a su alrededor, abrumado- Se siente anormal volver a la sede, no...Se siente anormal volver a estar en una ciudad con gente sin trajes de cárcel.

\- No te agobies. Vayamos a la ciudad a correr un poco y comer comida de verdad.

\- ¡Buena idea!- Gon brinco de alegría- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un picnic?

\- ¡Ah, Kurapika! Ahora que estamos en la ciudad, quiero presentarte a mi primer amante, su nombre es Choco Robot pero podemos compartirlo una vez.

\- Vayamos a casa de Palm, ella hace una barbacoa exquisita.

\- No cuentes conmigo si quieres ir donde esa merluza.

\- ¡Killua!, más respeto. ¿Qué te dije sobre llevarte bien con las mujeres?

\- Ustedes...

Kurapika estaba perplejo. Acababan de confrontar a los Zodiacos, prácticamente les declararon una guerra legal y estos dos estaban hablando de divertirse como si nada.

\- Realmente, me alegro que me acompañaran. Saben cómo animar las cosas.

.

* * *

.

El escuadrón Jabalí no pudo salir del edificio.

La noticia de su regreso llego a oídos de todos y más rápido que la lengua que Hanzo, todos y cada uno de los empleados y cazadores que se encontraban en la sede ese día los identificaron y no dudaron ni medio segundo en abordarlos, a felicitaciones y halagos. Habían algunos que parecían querer una entrevista exclusiva en vez de una charla normal, acosándolos a los tres.

El comedor se convirtió en un cumulo de gente que quería saber más del escuadrón Jabalí, de sus planes y de sus integrantes, del comandante Kite y las aventuras de Gon y compañía.

El tiempo pasó rápido, tan rápido que ni siquiera se percataron que ya había pasado la hora acordada y que un Zodiaco los venía a buscar.

Nadie menos que Mizaistom Nana y no para discutir otro tipo de acuerdo o para cambiar los términos de Kurapika, sino para decirle una única cosa.

\- Perder nunca se sintió tan reconfortante.

Kurapika arqueo las cejas, Killua se tragó su caramelo a medio degustar y Gon parpadeo, descolocado.

\- ¿Que decidieron?- El ojigris fue directo al grano, no quería perder el tiempo.

\- Fue realmente difícil convencer a todos pero una vez lo acordamos fue bastante sencillo. Siete votos a favor, tres en contra, dos en blanco- Se refería a Ging y Pariston, quienes seguían ausentes- Ven conmigo, querremos discutir los procesos a seguir.

\- ¿Que decidieron?

El Zodiaco Buey se fijó en Kurapika y en los niños que lo acompañaban, igualmente interesados. Hasta los fanáticos del escuadrón se veían curiosos, apartándose del camino para poder oírle mejor.

\- Liberar a los escuadrones del Zodiaco. Todos serán perdonados por sus crimines anteriores y le serán devueltas sus Licencias de Hunter. Felicitaciones. No solo triunfaron en la guerra y dejaron una gran marca en cada persona que cruzo camino con ustedes, sino que han vencido al sistema de la Asociación. Aceptamos la demanda en su totalidad, escuadrón Freecs.

Los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, tampoco un cazador de noticias que no perdió el tiempo y fotografió la escena para perpetuar el inicio de una gran noticia: la derrota de los Zodiacos y el trió juvenil que les gano.

\- No es _mi_ escuadrón. Nosotros, _somos_ el escuadrón del comandante Kite.

Gon se adelantó un paso y sus amigos se pusieron a la par.

\- Así es- Killua puso una mirada suave- Solo seguimos los deseos de nuestro comandante.

\- Fue el primero al que se lo propuse y él estuvo de acuerdo- revelo Kurapika- Esperamos y lo respeten como se merece en el funeral que se hará en su honor, junto a los otros cazadores.

\- Sé que lo apreciaron mucho- Mizaistom saco un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y les enseño un párrafo del mismo- Hasta lo pusieron como el "Propietario" de la República. Su nombre está aquí y no el de ustedes, ¿No era eso arriesgado?

\- Para nada- contesto Gon antes que lo hiciera su estratega- Él lo pidió en la grabación y nosotros, simplemente hicimos lo que quería.

Nana esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, casi aliviado porque quienes vencieron a los Zodiacos y a toda la trama corrupta de Pariston, fueran unos niños que tenían buenas intenciones y no criminales con cara de ángeles.

\- Siendo así, cazador Kuruta, ¿Está disponible para hacer nuestro acuerdo oficial? Venga conmigo.

\- Eso esperaba. Chicos, ustedes pueden ir a pasear, yo tratare asuntos serios.

\- Dirás aburridos- Killua bostezo- Okey, vamos, Gon. Desde el noveno piso, vi un campo de skate a unas cuadras. ¡A ver quien llega primero!

\- ¡No te aproveches porque eres más rápido!- reclamo el pelinegro, siguiendo a su amigo que se echó a correr para salir del edificio.

Saltando sobre las mesas, balanceándose en las sillas, tendiéndose de los candelabros y pisando las cabezas de quienes se decían sus admiradores, el Zoldyck logró salir de la sede primero.

\- Dales con todo, señor estratega. ¡Destrózalos!

\- ¡Nos encontramos luego, Kurapika, suerte!

Por su parte, Gon uso su caña de pescar para usar una alta ventana de columpio y oscilar hacia la libertad a los gritos. Todo un show de circo.

\- Increíble…- Nana quedo boquiabierto, ¿En serio eran niños normales? - Si me disculpas la curiosidad, ¿Ellos siempre son así?

\- No tiene idea- Kurapika dejo la gracia para enfocarse en lo importante- Por cierto, en cuanto la asamblea termine tengo asuntos que tratar con usted.

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Sí, veo que representa la autoridad del Zodiaco mejor que un rastrero que viste de dorado.

\- Comprendo, yo también tengo algo que decirte.

 _"Veo mucho potencial en ti, ahora entiendo lo que Cheadle decía"_. Acompaño a Kurapika para dar inicio al verdadero debate sobre el futuro de los renegados hunter. _"Nos llevó a una trampa maestra y dominó por completo, ni siquiera me avergüenza haber perdido si es él: Un verdadero estratega que hizo de presa a la mismísima Asociación."_

El rubio no lo sabía pero tal como Nana lo pensaba en su mente, así mismo iban a llamarlo todos los hunter habidos y por haber el día de mañana. Porque, por virtud propia, Kurapika Kuruta se había convertido en _"El Genio que Cazo a la Asociación"._

.

* * *

.

En un cuarto de hospital, un hombre de edad madura y expresión abatida le sostenía la mano a una joven castaña, que dormía en una camilla.

\- Encontré un modo de salvarte, Alicia.

De rodillas, las palabras se perdían entre sus lágrimas.

\- Sé que suena ridículo y no tendrá sentido, quizás ni siquiera sea verdad pero...escuche un rumor, sobre un videojuego en el que puedes entrar a su mundo y cuando lo ganes, de premio puedes quedarte con unas cartas especiales.

Nadie le respondió, solo oía a los diferentes aparatos que rodeaban a la muchacha, incluido el siempre conectado registro delelectrocardiograma.

\- Una de esas cartas, "Aliento de Arcángel", es capaz de curar cualquier herida y enfermedad. Suena delirante, perdón, te lo digo porque alguien me contó, de muy buena fuente, que es real. _Aliento de Arcángel_ puede ser usado en este mundo y con ella tal vez, no...¡Sé que habrá salvación para ti!

La joven no contesto a su euforia y la mano que el hombre soltó, se dejó caer a su lado.

\- Por favor, escucha. Ese juego es reciente y solo tiene cien copias pero alguien ha permitido que el juego esté al alcance de mis manos, ¿Adivinas dónde? En la subasta Southernpiece, la misma donde quería llevarte para presentarte en sociedad. Allí, podre comprar el juego Greed Island para ti.

Masajeo el dorso de la mano femenina, con una sonrisa de alivio.

\- ¿Te preguntas porque ofrecen un juego nuevo en una subasta? Es sencillo, esta versión tiene un personaje adicional. No sé de qué trata ni tampoco importa, estoy seguro que es nuestra oportunidad. De todos, comprare las otras copias basándome en la que adquiriré...No, no te preocupes, yo sé que la salvación está ahí, Alicia. Comprare "Greed Island" y al encontrar esa carta milagrosa, te salvare. Cuando eso pase, podremos casarnos y te haré una artesanía mejor esta vez.

Miro hacia al portarretrato con la fotografía de su novia sonriente, comparándolo con el rostro durmiente de la misma en cama. El formidable hombre de negocios, Battera, tomo el valor que necesitaba para empezar su nuevo emprendimiento.

Era momento de llamar a unos profesionales para que le ayudaran con su plan. Antes, tendría que hacer un viaje a Yorkshin y comprar ese famoso juego único, pese a sus propias inseguridades. Pero no importaba el costo, después de todo, ¿Que podía haber de malo con un personaje adicional en un juego exclusivo para cazadores?

.

* * *

.

 _ **Salón de Asamblea – Zodiacos.**_

 _ **Dos horas y quince minutos después.**_

Nadie en la asamblea pudo pronunciar una palabra y no porque quedaron mudos de la sorpresa, sino porque era demasiado. _Demasiado_ , aun viniendo de Pariston.

\- Y por esas razones, estoy a favor que las hormigas quimera sean declaradas como Bestias Mágicas y sean amparadas por nuestra empresa.

\- Es la falacia más obvia que has dicho en tu vida- escupió Geru- Quieres que sean Bestias Mágicas bajo la ley para mandar a los cazadores de bestias a invadir la Republica de Gourteau.

\- ¿No te acuerdas que las Hormigas Quimeras están en el puesto número uno en plagas?- Protesto "Caballo"- ¿Quieres iniciar una política nueva al respecto? ¡Has enloquecido!

Como siempre, Pariston se animó con las ofensivas en su contra y siguió adelante con su idea.

\- Como son parcialmente humanos, pueden tener sentimientos e identidad propia. Lo hemos comprobado, algunas hasta son aptas para convivir. Tomando en cuenta eso, podríamos lograr que le sean útiles a nuestra sociedad. Tenemos que empujarlos por el buen camino y perseverar, pero si resultan ser puras bestias sin alma solo tenemos que cortarles la cabeza y ya.

Todo el consejo dio su opinión, acusando la estupidez del rubio bien vestido a gritos.

\- ¿Es una propuesta realmente seria o solo otro de tus disparates?

\- Por favor…Dejen sus quejas en el buzón de consultas. Alguien tiene que pensar en cómo repeler la encantadora trampa en la que esos mocosos descarados nos han pescado como tontos.

Sus palabras fueron una brisa helada para cada Zodiaco. Ellos ni siquiera pensaron posible que Pariston, aunque se le notara molesto, pudiera sentirse muy fastidiado por dentro.

\- Si aceptamos esa premisa- dijo Mizaistom, de brazos cruzados- Todas las hormigas quimera serán consideradas valiosas para su investigación y a muchos cazadores se les negara el permiso a su cacería. Sin embargo, justamente porque se los trataría como bestias mágicas, los cazadores encargados de ese tipo de especie cobraran más importancia.

\- He oído que un aprendiz de Morel, Knuckle Bine, quiere hacer eso mismo- menciono el zodiaco Mono, Saiyu- Quiere encargarse de la "rehabilitación" de las hormigas quimera, hasta de las que aún se desconoce su paradero.

\- Esto es increíble- repuso Botobai, el Zodiaco Dragón, nada contento- Tan pronto termina la guerra, ¿Tenemos que proteger a los que fueron nuestros enemigos?

\- Lamento diferir- Interrumpió Cheadle- Pero en esencia no fue nuestra pelea, señores. Los escuadrones fueron los que eligieron este desenlace. ¿No es piadoso, incluso benevolente? En vez de optar por el exterminio, unos niños decidieron por todos los hunter, solo pidiendo que confiemos en esos monstruos.

\- Irónicamente, ahora son los escuadrones los que eligen el destino de los villanos- menciono Piyon, la zodiaco Conejo, que no dejaba de teclear en su celular- ¿Que haremos con esta situación? Es mucho trabajo.

\- He dado aviso a todos los hunter renegados- aviso la Zodiaco Gallo, de nombre Cluck- Envié a mis mensajeros al refugio de Peijing, a los cazadores y comandantes para comunicárselos por igual. Después del funeral del presidente, todos los antes criminales vendrán a reclamar sus licencias.

\- ¡Que pesado!- vocifero Kanzai, para nada de buen humor.

\- Y pensar que todo ha sucedido en mi ausencia, ¿Sera casualidad o esos chicos también pensaron en eso?- Pariston se fregó las manos, tenía los codos sobre la mesa en una postura pensativa que no engañaba a nadie- Aunque debo reconocer que si me hubieran abordado con esos argumentos, tampoco me habría negado.

\- ¡¿De qué te estas quejando entonces?! No entiendo.

\- Eres molesto, Pariston, muérete.

Los Zodiacos Tigre y Gallo solo sabían sincronizar en insultos para su colega.

Pariston se rindió muy rápido. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

\- Hay algo más que quieres decir- Nana sorprendió al rubio por su astucia- Cuéntanos tu opinión, pero antes me gustaría saber una cosa. Primero, empieza a explicarnos porque te ausentaste de nuestra reunión esta mañana. Tuvimos mucho trabajo y sí, fuimos puestos contra las cuerdas pero hicimos lo que pensamos correcto, ¿Porque tú-?

\- ¿ _Correcto_? ¿Te parece "correcto" haber sido arrasados por unos críos? Estas muy mal, Mizaistom, me apiado de ti- Pariston se puso de pie, echando brillo por su pulcro traje- Desde que estoy en mi puesto de vice, me doy cuenta de varias cosas. Que el poder es cuestión de estrategia y actitud pero con una organización tan grande y diversa como la nuestra, lógicamente hacía falta un cierto número de consejeros o ayudantes. ¡Eso somos los Zodiacos! ¿Pero que veo en estos momentos? A unos perdedores que se dejaron avasallar por un escuadrón de infantes, claro, no lo olvido, ellos también cuentan con el apoyo de muchos aliados y seguidores. Tienen a los traidores y colaboradores de la Asociación, a varios hunter reconocidos que los ayudaron a escapar de Peijing, ¡Hasta tienen al protegido de Cheadle!, que por si fuera poco fue el primero en desafiar una orden directa para salvaguardar a los soldados antes de tiempo y eso motivo a que todos lo adoren, respaldándolo y venerándolo como si fuera alguien importante.

\- No olvides el genial golpe que le propino a Ging.

Piyon pasó de las caras largas y la tensión dentro de la sala, señalando al panda que ocupaba el puesto de Ging.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- "Mono" quiso apresurar el tema.

\- Si es un truco para humillarnos y aceptar cualquier plan loco que salga de tu boca...

\- Oh, no, Cheadle, nada de eso. Tome una decisión cuando el presidente nos pidió a Ging y a mí, de primeros, elegir a los escuadrones que lucharían por el mundo, y ahora mismo sigo teniendo la exacta idea.

\- ¿Qué idea?

Pariston sonrió abiertamente, oscureciendo su mirar.

\- ¿Saben? Aunque no lo crean, me ha costado mucho trabajo llegar a donde estoy. Una vez estas arriba, te esfuerzas por seguir en equilibrio. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando ese poder es falso? Al principio, yo estaba bien con eso...

Geru y Ginta se mantuvieron en silencio. La Zodiaco Serpiente pasaba de Pariston para esperar su turno y hablar de una vez sobre el efecto de la Rosa de los Pobres en la república de Gorteau, un asunto que le preocupaba en demasía, mientras el Zodiaco Cabra se la pasaba llorando por el difunto presidente.

\- ¿Que se trae este de la nada?- Saccho Kobayakawa, alias "Caballo", viro los ojos con fastidio.

\- Otra vez está delirando- murmuro Saiyu, hurgándose la nariz.

\- A eso precisamente me refiero- Pariston apunto a sus desconcertados compañeros- Así como ustedes prefieren mirar a otro lado y me menosprecian, ¡La Asociación hace lo mismo con los Zodiacos! Por más hunter y experimentados con el Nen sean, fueron unos niños quienes se tomaron el valor de venir hasta aquí y exigir un mejor trato, ¡Pero esto no paso solo por ellos! Todo esto, todo era una prueba. ¡Y cada uno de los que están presentes, fracasaron!

Pariston abrió los brazos y ancho su sonrisa, feliz como si fuera el ganador del mundo.

\- Al aceptar esas condiciones, por más moralistas o bienintencionadas que fueran, el Zodiaco hizo el ridículo. El poder es un elixir pero su ingrediente principal es el respeto y si el poder comienza a perder el respeto...- Pariston cerró los ojos, dramático- El presidente Netero no nos necesitaba, solo éramos un entretenimiento para él. Yo fingí no darme cuenta pero al oír lo que ustedes aceptaron sumisamente, al escuchar lo que el escuadrón Jabalí logro y sigue logrando...

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto?- espetó Kanzai, comenzando a aburrirse.

\- Ah, solo comentaba que los Zodiacos perdieron el respeto- contesto fácilmente, sin tapujos- Con los criminales reintegrados y con sus licencias nuevamente activas, la Asociación perderá su honor, su confiabilidad, se contaminara. Oh, cielos, su prestigio será manchado.

\- Eso no pasara- Cheadle subió la voz, poniéndose de pie- Sin intentar ofender pero con el presidente Netero muerto, tenemos una nueva oportunidad para cambiar a la Asociación y crear un nuevo futuro.

\- ¿Futuro? ¿Con hormigas quimera de colegas?- Pariston volvió a picar fuerte y todos lo sintieron en sus poros- Entonces, ¿Si aceptaran al enemigo como parte de nuestro gran imperio? ¡Esplendido! Era exactamente lo que quería oír.

\- Espera- Ahora sí, Ginta se exalto- ¡No te dejaremos llevarte nada más de Gorteau del Este!

\- Así es- apoyo Cheadle, súbitamente molesta- ¿Crees que no sabemos que vendiste sin permiso muchos de los huevos de hormiga quimera? Tú mismo te pones en evidencia, Pariston. ¡Saboteas tu propio trabajo!

El acusado sonrió burlonamente, ignorando las miradas que apuñaban como dagas.

\- El Presidente nos dejó un gran vacío, han burlado a los Zodiacos y las Hormigas Quimera se han unido a nuestras filas,... ¡Que buen inicio para un futuro! Aunque...

Bajo la voz, lo cual era inusual porque él no dejaba de parlotear ni por un segundo.

\- Como dije antes, he trabajo bastante para llegar a donde estoy. El presidente me eligió por una excelentísima razón pero sin él y el Zodiaco que perdió el rumbo, sin olvidar a los hunter que volverán guardando rencores contra nuestra preciosa asociación...

Con un puño, se golpeó el pecho y exclamo, lo más ceremonioso posible:

\- Ging tenía toda la razón, por eso se fue. Él sabía que esto pasaría y se cansó de esperar, porque seguir este juego ya no era divertido. Y yo...- Alzo el mentón, con una mirada mucho muy emotiva- También me aburrí. Por eso, a partir de este momento, renuncio a los Zodiacos.

Con una galantería de primera, Pariston les sonrió con los ojos cerrados y recogió la carpeta que había traído, abandonando el salón en silencio.

Atrapados en un estupor absoluto, los Zodiacos quedaron tan confundidos que hasta el reemplazo felpudo de Ging se cayó de la silla.

.

* * *

.

 _Notas del cap:_

Sin aburrirlos con palabras de leyes, contesto que sí. Que tristemente _si se puede_ usar de moneda de cambio un país entero, especialmente cuando perdió el poder y el apoyo internacional…esto no te lo enseñan en la escuela.

Sí, Kurapika ya venía pensado en esta brillante trama desde el capítulo 8, a eso se refería con _"Métodos de Riesgo"_

\- Buscando y buscando, no encontré el nombre de la "novia de Baterra" así que me invente uno. Si alguien sabe cuál es, háganmelo saber e inmediatamente lo cambio.

Nos leemos en la próxima, que será pronto. Saludos, Lugarth3.


	45. El día mas largo

Capítulo 39

 _ **El día más largo**_

.

* * *

.

Como era de esperarse, el sepelio de los hunter fue tan popular que mucha gente se reunió para dar sus respetos. Familia, compañeros, conocidos y algunos personajes influyentes.

Al momento que Gon Freecs llego, vestido de negro muy a su pesar, reconoció el lugar como la isla en la que alguna vez estuvo para su examen de cazador. Con él, venia su mejor amigo, Killua Zoldyck.

Allí no solo velaban al heroico presidente, sino también a los valerosos cazadores que perecieron en su labor. También, se encontraron a Knuckle Bine llorando a moco tendido; ninguno de los suyos falleció, solo se sentía tocado en el sentimiento. Su maestro Morel, viendo que la cosa se ponía incomoda, mandó a su discípulo a darle de comer a los perros callejeros. Él le hizo caso acompañado de Meleoron, la hormiga camaleón, dado que su compañero, Shoot, no había podido venir.

Killua tuvo razón al suponer que Palm Silberia también estaría allí y también tuvo razón -desgraciadamente la tuvo- al encontrarla siendo el objetivo de numerosas miradas de odio y desconfianza. Mucha gente se alejó de ella y la trataron con recelo, al filo de la hostilidad, solo Knov la defendió al oír comentarios fuera de lugar.

Al poco tiempo, Kurapika llegó al funeral.

\- Yo, Kurapika- le saludo Gon, con pocos ánimos- Llegas atrasado.

\- ¿Tanto cuesta ponerte elegante para la ocasión?- El albino señalo su indumentaria: su nuevo traje Kuruta, de color azul oscuro- ¿Haces pasarela de invierno o qué?

\- Los Zodiacos no me dejaban ir- El paso por alto el comentario de Killua, fijándose en Gon y su expresión abatida- Lo lamento, me retuvieron.

\- Y no están aquí, típico. No van a enseñar su cara para respetar a los muertos que lucharon en su nombre.

\- Killua…- Gon y Kurapika le miraron con reproche, tanto o más que el resto de personas que le oyeron decir eso- Si no se presentan hoy, es porque la Asociación esta echa un caos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Sin Pariston fastidiando, pensé que sería fácil arreglar las cosas.

\- Fíjate que no, están tan desesperados que solicitan ayuda.

\- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- inquirió Gon, pero no le respondieron- ¿Kurapika?

\- Hay mucha gente, impresionante- comento, oyendo las palabras dichas de una anunciadora pelirroja desde un micrófono a lo lejos- ¿Llegue tarde para la mención del comandante Kite?

\- No aun, están con las honras fúnebres.

\- Entonces, con permiso.

Kurapika hizo los rezos correspondientes, oyendo el discurso que alguna autoridad de turno estaba dictando al resto de los presentes.

\- ¿Hasta dónde nos harán a un lado? Deberían ser los compañeros de los difuntos quienes digan unas palabras.

\- Déjalo ser. Si todos tuvieran el derecho de hablar, el funeral nunca acabaría- Killua se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Kurapika le recordó sus modales y tuvo que deshacer el gesto, dejando colgar las manos- Además, ¿Qué podríamos decir aquí que no dijimos en el "verdadero sepelio"?

Gon coincidió también, mirándose los pies, pateando piedras de vez en cuando.

\- Es raro volver a despedirse y con tanta gente alrededor…- Miro al Kuruta- Gracias por insistirle a los Zodiacos para que nos dejaran venir.

\- Es nuestro derecho, lo mínimo que podían permitirnos.

Killua puso una mirada piadosa.

\- Gon ha escrito algo para el comandante. Va a dejarlo en su "urna".

\- ¿De verdad?- Kurapika abrió bastante los ojos, esa no se la esperaba.

\- Si pudieras…- Gon saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo dio- Quisiera que lo leas, para saber si está bien escrito.

Aunque dudo, fue incapaz de decirle que no y desenvolvió la hoja para leerla con cuidado.

" _Kite. Desde donde estés, donde nos miras. ¿Estas orgulloso? Hemos hecho todo este camino por ti, porque creíste en todos._

 _¡Lo logramos! Todos juntos, unidos, como querías. Quisiera saber cómo nos hubieras visto hoy, si nos dirías "lo hicieron bien" o simplemente sonreirías; eso sería suficiente para mí._

 _Gracias por dejarme conocer a estas personas maravillosas, gracias por creer en ellos, te agradezco todo lo que me enseñaste y cada cosa que has dicho, que has hecho, que pensaste por mi bien y por el de todos._

 _Siempre te recordaremos como el mejor. De todo corazón, Gon Freecs y sus amigos."_

Sus dedos temblaron sobre el papel, dejando de leer por oír al niño pidiéndole su evaluación.

\- ¿Qué opinas? Tengo mala ortografía, ¿verdad?

\- Gon, esto es-

\- Es hora- aviso Killua, atento a los anuncios.

El momento de despedir al comandante Kite llego.

Al mencionar la causa de muerte, Gon se puso pálido y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Aún estaba resentido por lo sucedido, se le notaba, tendría que luchar con eso todos los días. Su amigo de cabello blanco no dudo ni un instante en darle un sopetón para regresarlo a la realidad.

\- Solo así se espabila- Se justificó cuando Kurapika lo regaño por hacer eso en pleno servicio fúnebre- Deja tu nota, Gon.

\- ¿Está bien escrita, Kurapika?

\- Por supuesto que lo está, si viene de tu corazón es perfecto.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio, el hijo de Ging fue hacia la "urna de Kite" para dejarle la nota entre otros cazadores de renombre que quedarían en la historia de la Asociación como héroes de honor. Aunque el cadáver de Kite no estaba presente ni sus cenizas se encontraban en ese jarrón, por respeto la Asociación decidió enseñar una fotografía suya lo más amplificada posible, distinguiéndolo como el "Honorable Cazador Comandante" e incluso rivalizando en tamaño e importancia con el sepelio aislado del presidente Netero, que también contaba con varias generosidades.

Kurapika quiso acompañarlo pero el albino le advirtió que no le diera sermones ni consuelos inútiles, y permaneció donde estaba. Esto era más para Gon que para ellos, solo por el estaban ahí.

Mientras estaba despidiéndose, el Freecs fue abordado por casi todos sus conocidos en la Asociación y otros rostros familiares. En silencio, ellos lo apoyaron e intercambiaron el pésame.

Viendo aquello, Killua sonrió melancólico.

\- Él nunca va a estar solo… Por cierto, ¿Abejona y Cupido vendrán? ¿Sabes algo?

\- Ellos siguen su rumbo, además aun no es definitivo el acuerdo que logre con los Zodiacos. Una vez tenga todo en regla, hallare el modo de comunicarme con Pokkle.

\- ¿De modo que lo hiciste?- Killua esbozo una sonrisa de travesura- ¿Les ganaste en su propio juego?

El no pudo evitar sonreír, hacerles frente a los Zodiacos era una cosa pero dejarlos como idiotas tal cual Kurapika hizo fue todo un espectáculo.

\- No creo que me pongan muchas pegas. Los Zodiacos no se ven muy unidos a pesar de su posición. Cuando escucharon que Pariston renuncio, se alegraron mucho…Aun no es oficial pero accedieron a devolverles a todos los miembros de escuadrón sus Licencias de Cazador- A Killua se le iluminaron los ojos- Te ves más feliz de lo que pensé.

\- Claro que sí, con la licencia puedo hacer muchas cosas. Comprar ChocoRobot, ir de viaje gratis, entrar a lugares exclusivos, comprar ChocoRobot...

\- Sigues teniendo esos gustos maniáticos.

\- También, voy a volver a mi casa.

Kurapika se sorprendió en grande, creyendo haber oído mal.

\- ¿A la Montaña Kukuroo? ¿Volverás con tu familia? Si antes dijiste que…

\- Me llevare a Alluka y juntos, veremos el mundo- agrego, con cierto tono de burla por haberlo asustado- Esa fue mi promesa.

\- Oh, ya veo- acordó el rubio, sin decir nada más.

Al pasar de los segundos, Killua se impaciento y miro al Kuruta con enojo. ¿Estaba jugando con él o qué?

\- Oye- le susurro, tímidamente- Si quieres ir jun…

\- ¿Esta aquí?- murmuro Kurapika, sonando asombrado- Discúlpame, después hablamos.

\- ¡Q-esper…!- El Zoldyck quedo patitieso, viéndolo mezclarse entre la gente en busca de alguien.

El sepelio era multitudinario, por lo tanto podían verse y encontrarse a muchas personas pero esto no se lo esperaba. Kurapika no pensó encontrársela allí, tampoco calculo volverla a ver tan pronto.

\- Senritsu, ¿Tú… aquí?

\- Kurapika, ¡Me alegro tanto que estés bien!

Ella se detuvo frente a él, con los ojos colmados de alivio.

\- ¿Porque estas aquí? No participaste de la guerra.

\- No activamente, pero tuve mis momentos.

\- Eso es cierto, te pasaste enviándome a Leorio como mensajero. Hasta le confiaste mi ropa…- menciono, con vergonzoso sonrojo.

\- Leorio-san era la persona con el corazón más calmado que he escuchado, sabía que alguien como él podía encontrarte.

\- Lo pensaste bien, ¿Y tú, que has hecho? ¿Sigues buscando la Sonata Oscura?

\- Sin descanso. Ahora tengo una pista, gracias a la información que obtengo por ser guardaespaldas de los Nostrade.

\- ¿Nostrade, la familia mafiosa que predice el futuro?

\- Exacto, como seguro estarás pensando yo también hice mis aportes a la guerra. Algunas predicciones de mi protegida funcionaron bastante bien para el presidente.

\- ¿Para el presidente? Si él está...- A Kurapika le pareció redundante señalar que estaban en su funeral.

\- ¿En serio crees que ese hombre dejaría de jugar, aun después de morir?- Senritsu le sonrió como si fuera tonto- Aun así, quise venir a dar mis respetos….pensando en encontrarte, no te lo niego.

\- Supongo que estas al tanto de mi trato con los Zodiacos.

\- No hay hunter que no esté enterado, _"Genio que Cazo a la Asociación"_. También, he oído que tu escuadrón se cargó a dos hormigas quimera que también eran guardias reales. ¿Eso es cierto o solo exageración de tus fans?

\- No precisamente, sucedieron muchas cosas con un juego virtual muy irritante.

\- ¿O sea que es verdad? Nunca me imaginé escuchar algo como eso pero viniendo de ti no es de sorprenderse. Aunque no me creía que fueras tan osado para algo así.

\- Sí, me he vuelto atrevido con el tiempo. Las influencias, supongo.

\- Oigo que tu corazón está más relajado, puede ser que…- Senritsu junto sus manos, animada- ¿Has dejado la venganza?

\- Ni de cerca. Una Araña se me escapo.

\- Lo lamento mucho- En ese momento, Senritsu puso cara de sorpresa- Pero si lo oigo diferente, ¿Te ha pasado algo?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ahora mismo, tu corazón tiene un ritmo un poco distinto- De golpe, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de algo y apunto a Kurapika con el dedo- La cadena en tu corazón…suena más ligera y armoniosa, tus latidos ya no son solo de odio.

El rubio dio un paso atrás, evitando su dedo. Su amiga siempre lo descubría con la guardia baja.

\- Hn, eso… sucede que,-

\- ¡Oh, my…! ¿Te has enamorado, acaso?

\- Ena...namorar...- Kurapika se puso de mil colores.

Para Senritsu esto era oro puro, ¿Kurapika Kuruta sonrojado y balbuceando silabas? No podía dejar de sonreír de la gracia que daba.

\- Increíble- susurro, atónita- Te felicito.

\- No lo hagas, que bochorno.

\- ¿Quién es, es de tu escuadrón?- Su amigo fue reacio a contestarle- ¡Ha! Oigo a tu corazón vibrar muy fuerte.

\- ¿No tienes un oficio que atender?- Apunto el localizador en el bolsillo de Senritsu, que veía parpadear.

\- Al fin paso…- Ella lo ignoro olímpicamente- El sentimiento que llevas en tus latidos me llena de paz. Aun tienes esperanza para cambiar tu destino, Kurapika.

\- No creo que…

\- Sin excusas. Aprovecha esta oportunidad, no te dejes encadenar al pasado.

\- Sabes que eso no puede ser, yo-Iba a decirle algo cuando Senritsu se lo impidió, negándoselo con la cabeza.- Si te contara lo que paso, con más calma...

\- Desafortunadamente, debo volver pronto a mi trabajo. Mi jefa tiene juguete nuevo y debo cuidar que no se pase con el- Negó con la cabeza, dándole a saber que no era una tarea fácil- No te creerías cuanto pago por una pequeña hormiga roja llamada Youpi.

A Kurapika no le sorprendió ni un poco, la Asociación no iba a desperdiciar la victoria para humillar a los que perdieron.

\- De verdad, me alegro mucho por ti- Ella le acaricio el hombro, sin dejar de sonreír- Alguien está rompiendo las cadenas de tu corazón y me da mucho gusto, quisiera conocer a esa persona. ¿La próxima me contaras?

\- Senritsu,…- El blondo se sonrojo por completo.

\- Estoy segura que será una gran historia.

Senritsu le sonrió cándidamente antes de retirarse, perdiéndose con la muchedumbre.

El servicio para Kite concluyó con lágrimas silenciosas y un discurso que no abarcaba ni la mitad de lo que el comandante Kite había significado para ellos. Por eso, ambos niños volvieron con Kurapika justo cuando vieron a una persona alejarse de él.

\- ¿Quién era ella, Kurapika?

\- Una buena amiga, Gon.

\- ¿No estaba en la banda, tocando la flauta hace un rato?- pregunto Killua, luchando con el traje al cual no estaba acostumbrado. No podía moverse libremente.

\- ¿Te encontraste con una amiga? ¡Fantástico! ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Cosas personales, se aprovecha porque me conoce demasiado bien.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Debería preocuparme?- El albino los sorprendió a los dos- Digo, yo también quisiera conocerte más.

A Kurapika le dio un golpe de ternura cuando le escuchó, oyendo a su propio corazón acelerando como un motor de carreras.

\- Killua…

\- Killua, ¡Que valiente! Yo también quisiera decirle eso a quien me gusta con esa facilidad- Deseo el Freecs, descuidadamente.

\- ¿A ti te gusta alguien, Gon?

No solo Gon, sino Killua también, se petrificaron.

\- Se pusieron pálidos. ¿Qué les ocurre?

Gon se rasco la cabellera, nerviosamente.

\- No es nada, solo estaba jugando con Killua, nada más.

\- ¿Jugando?- El rubio arqueo una ceja, suspicaz- No pareces del tipo de persona que bromea con algo así. Dijiste que te gusta alguien, me pregunto quién...

Gon miro a su amigo ansiosamente, rogándole que hiciera algo. El Zoldyck pensó rápidamente en como alborotar las cosas, ¿Hacer una escena con Kurapika funcionaria? Iba a probarlo justo cuando le frustraron el intento.

\- Veo que siguen con los ánimos de siempre- Se oyó decir a alguien, que se acercó al trio- Ni en un sepelio eso cambia.

\- ¡Leorio, estas aquí!

El pelinegro corrió hacia el hombre para abrazarlo y este le correspondió.

\- Me hice un tiempo, hubo mucho escándalo en la sede.

\- Mucho lio, sin duda- Hablo Tsezugera, en un mohín- ¿En qué pensaban al hacer todo ese desastre?

\- Aunque hay que reconocer que se la dejaron difícil a los Zodiacos- comento el segundo Jackport, Goreinu- Me intriga saber qué tipo de jugada les hicieron.

\- Seguro que quien los puso en apuros fuiste tú. ¿O no, mi rebelde aprendiz?

\- Al fin, viene vestido de forma decente- resoplo el rebelde aprendiz, fijándose en el traje negro de su maestro.

\- La ropa no te da clase, pero mantiene el estándar- fraseo Knov, que en un funeral destacaba menos que el resto como por ejemplo, un hombre que vestía un terno bastante desordenado y de cabello desaliñado- Por desgracia, no todos siguen el código de la elegancia.

\- ¡Ah, maestro!- exclamo Zushi, recién dándose cuenta- Su camisa está afuera otra vez.

\- ¡Perdón! Me olvidaba, que pena.

\- ¡Señor Wing! Ha pasado tiempo- vocifero Gon, contento.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar, joven Gon. Me alegro de verte bien, aunque las circunstancias no fueran las mejores.

\- ¿Conoces a esta gente?- señalo Killua, viendo a otro par de personajes apareciendo- Oh, no, allí viene esa vieja cascarrabias.

\- ¡Te escuche, mocoso!- rugió Buscuit, a punto de golpear al albino con su puño de fuego pero el joven desapareció, dejando una sombra de sí mismo- ¡Ya te atrapare!

\- Por favor, actué moderadamente, madam- le pidió Satotz- No tenemos que dejarnos llevar por emociones banales en un momento así.

\- Aunque si dan ganas de darle una lección- pronuncio Palm con un sabor amargo, haciendo sudar hasta a los perros que seguían a Knuchle- A ese crio malcriado.

\- ¡Tranquila, que me los espantas!- exclamo Knuchle, abrazando a los perros que se balancearon sobre el por el miedo que les inspiraba la hormiga sirena.

\- Estamos en un entierro, ¿Qué tal un poco de respeto?- le insinuó Morel a su escandaloso aprendiz.

Queriendo cambiar el ambiente, Leorio propuso una idea.

\- ¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí? Gon, hiciste lo que debías hacer, ¿no? Deja de llorar y acompáñame al mercado, tengo un amigo, Zepille, que le gustaría conocerte.

\- ¿Por qué no mides tus palabras considerando el lugar en el que estas?- le acuso Kurapika, pero en seguida vio que a Gon se le alivianaron los ojos al oír aquello- Supongo que… no hace falta que sigamos aquí. Si deseas irte, Gon, nada te lo impide.

Killua también se dio cuenta y como Kurapika, prefería llevarse a su amigo lejos de esa sombra de muerte y lamento.

\- Podemos irnos, si tú quieres- le dijo, asegurándole que no habría problema.

\- No sé…seria irrespetuoso si nos vamo…

\- Si te vas, nosotros también- advirtió Biscuit, sorprendiendo al ex escuadrón- ¡No nos miren así! Pusimos en peligro nuestras licencias por ustedes, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es quedar con nosotros.

\- Me adelante, ¿Qué tal una merienda?- Silberia busco algo en su bolsa pero no hallo nada, extrañada- Disculpen, ¿Vieron un…? ¡Ah!

Una canasta flotaba en aire y de repente estaba en las manos de Meleoron, que le dejo la canasta a Knuchle y este la olfateo sin poder evitarlo.

\- Oye, huele bien.

Si Palm no acuchillo a Knuchle con el arma que se traía bajo la ropa, es porque ese comentario la hizo sonrojar.

\- Si no te importa, quiero conocer a mi compañero- dijo Zushi, fijándose en Gon- Porque también eres el aprendiz del señor Wing.

\- A mí me encantaría saber todo lo que has aprendido- dijo su primer maestro- También, conocer a tus nuevos amigos.

\- Así es, antes de irnos a trabajar para un ricachón- le dijo Goreinu, rascándose la nuca.

\- Yo también quisiera que habláramos un poco- le dijo Morel a Gon, un poco nervioso- Me han dicho que tuviste la increíble oportunidad de hablar con el Rey Meruem y me gustaría saber que te dijo, que le dijiste, porque en unos días voy a presentar un proyecto revolucionario y necesitaría…

\- ¡Dejen de acaparar a Gon!- grito Killua, molesto.

\- No lo acosen- Kurapika también se enojó- Sigue siendo un momento delicado para él.

\- Pero si lo dejan hundirse en la tristeza no le hará bien- contradijo Leorio, descubriendo que ellos eran amigos muy sobreprotectores- Esta gente quiere reunirse con ustedes y hablar bien, no es para que escuden a Gon de todo.

Como si recién acabara de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba gracias a Leorio, el Freecs abrió mucho los ojos y pregunto:

\- ¿Acaso todos…vinieron solo por nosotros?- Miro a cada uno de los presentes, sin creérselo- ¿Aun después de los problemas que les hicimos pasar? ¿Nos perdonan?

\- ¡Pues claro!

\- La misión habrá acabado pero seguimos siendo amigos- dijo Knuckle, sonando más sentimental de lo que hubiera querido- Bueno, si eso…eso quieres…

Sonó inoportuno, sí, pero era justo lo que Gon necesitaba oír para sonreír por primera vez en lo que iba del día.

\- Eso...eso me gustaría mucho.

Sin resistirse a esa sonrisa, Kurapika y Killua decidieron dejarlo ser.

\- Decidido, pues- Leorio fue más desenvuelto- Síganme, que yo conozco un restaurante donde hay descuento si eres hunter y-

\- ¡No se olviden de mí!- exclamo una nueva voz detrás de los personajes, que entro con nada de sigilo y discreción- Yo también voy, hay veces que un profesional debe tomarse un descanso y recordar las buenas cosas de...

Killua avanzo hacia el nuevo y le rozo la rodilla con una zarpa afilada, asustándolo.

\- Aun no te perdono por bocón.

\- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Hanzo?- Biscuit le dio una "suave" palmada, tan fuerte que causo que se encorvara como jorobado- Oh, no medí mi fuerza.

\- Anciana metiche.

\- ¡Repítelo, niñato descarado!- Ella lo busco para agarrarlo y darle una buena tunda pero de todos los lugares Killua se refugió detrás de Kurapika, poniendo una cara de yo no fui- No te hagas el uke cuando te conviene.

\- ¿Nos podemos ir?- murmuro el Kuruta, convertido en el muro de Killua mientras él le sacaba la lengua a la profesora.

A pesar de tanta extravagancia en un funeral gris, Gon sonrió deslumbrante.

\- Sí, síganme todos. ¡Vayamos de picnic!

Ruidosos e inquietos, todos se retiraron del funeral con más ánimos de lo que habían llegado. Porque después de un triste y silente episodio lleno de lágrimas, lo mejor para levantar el espíritu era una reunión amistosa y memorable con sus queridos amigos.

.

* * *

.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, el responsable y trabajador Beans tenía que hacer todos los trámites.

\- El presidente no me la dejo fácil esta vez…- Un atisbo de queja se coló por sus lamentos, todavía no había llorado todo lo que hubiera querido porque la Asociación lo necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Y no solo la Asociación, los Zodiacos estaban en plena lucha campal y nadie sabía quién empezó a hablar sobre modificar el Mandamiento de los Hunter. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y no solo por los muertos, que le dejaron mucho papeleo que nadie a aparte de Beans podía resolver, sino los vivos que seguían echándole sal a la herida.

\- Buenos días, ¡Pero que escritorio más lleno! Qué envidia, confían en ti.

Si no respondió a los sarcasmos de Pariston fue porque su interés estaba muy lejos de él.

\- Ahórreme sus comentarios, vice, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Como ve, tengo mucho trabajo.

\- ¿No te has enterado?- Beans no pudo ni quiso descifrar la razón detrás de su gran sonrisa- Renuncie como Zodiaco y venía a avisarte, ya sabes, por el protocolo.

A Beans lo sacudió el asombro y el miedo.

Asombro porque nunca se imaginó que alguien como la Rata, que gustaba de jugar con el poder, pudiera renunciar a tener todo a su alcance de repente y tan fácil. El miedo fue porque no quería ni empezar a imaginarse lo que estaría planeando Pariston antes de tomar esa decisión transcendental.

\- Aah…increíble- Balbuceo, perplejo- ¿Ha venido para tramitarlo formal? Considerando que el difunto presidente eligió a los Zodiacos según su propio criterio, no veo la necesidad de hacerlo oficial.

\- Soy un hombre responsable.

\- No lo dudo. Usted cumplió al pie de la letra todo lo que le pidió el presidente que hiciera, incluyendo lo que paso después de su muerte.

\- Me alegra ayudar.

\- Quisiera hacerle una pregunta- A Beans le costó horrores decir esto- ¿Por qué el presidente lo eligió a usted?

\- Porque él sabía bien lo que hacía.

La respuesta de Pariston fue tan espontanea que tardó en reaccionar como era debido. Mucho menos cuando el rubio se inclinó a su oído y le susurro otra impactante revelación.

\- ¡Que…! ¿De verdad usted va a-?

\- Ese es otro papeleo, lamento la molestia- Pariston se enderezo, sonriendo más- Supongo que no volveremos a vernos en un tiempo. ¡Ah, cierto! Si tengo éxito, le daré saludos de su parte.

Atontado, Beans trago duro antes de poder decir algo correctamente.

\- Gracias..., creo.

Él no le creía, no confiaba en este Pariston reconfortante. El planeaba algo más. Agradecía infinitamente que se retirara para no tener que seguir debiéndole estas charlas incomodas.

\- No se preocupe por su carta de renuncia, señor Pariston, yo me hare cargo de ella. Será lo primero que haré.

Pariston no pudo ser más feliz, siempre intento quebrar el espíritu del tranquilo y sumiso secretario de su superior y ahora podía verlo: su desprecio. ¡Que maravilloso día!

\- Voy a recoger mis cosas, con permiso.

Con Pariston lejos, Beans creyó que las cosas en la Asociación podían estar un poco más tranquilas…O al menos si se los permitían los DVD que Netero dejo antes de morir.

Por favor, rezaba, que se acabaran ya los problemas porque estaba por reventar de trabajo.

.

* * *

.

A todos les cayó mal que Pariston Hill regresará a su oficina, pretendiendo que todavía tenía poder.

La Rata decidió dejar su oficina con todas las de la ley y arrojo la basura donde correspondía, puso en orden los papeles y carpetas que ya no le servirían, pues alguien más haría el trabajo, y se llevó unos cuantos libros.

Cerró las persianas, observando por última vez la vista que decidió abandonar. Un cielo azul y despejado de un martes soleado. Recordó las caras largas y las muecas odiosas que lo siguieron hasta aquí. Eso alegraba sus días, oh, como extrañaría el caos, los problemas y el odio en cada ojo.

Un indeseable intruso se presentó.

\- Nunca aprendes modales. ¿Porque no llamas apropiadamente? Para algo existe la puerta.

Pariston giró sobre sus talones y se encontró a su adversario. Ambos se observaron fija e intensamente.

\- Habrás dejado el título, pero para mí eres igual que una rata.

\- ¿Serias tan gentil de explicarme porque?

\- Como las ratas, siempre vuelves donde no perteneces.

\- ¿No tienes un viaje que hacer, Ging? ¿No que ibas a ir a alguna expedición?

\- Mas tarde, antes iré a ver un "jardín de monstruos" que está tomando lugar en alguna isla olvidada de Dios, ¿La conoces?

\- Un jardín…- Pariston arrastró las palabras- ¿No será un parque de diversiones?

\- Yo también pensé eso, en especial cuando oí que serias el dueño, ¿Me regalas unas entradas?

Ambos cruzaron miradas de puro desprecio.

Solo Ging Freecs podía con su genio malévolo. Nadie más se atrevía a enfrentar a este infame de mente podrida.

Pariston Hill nunca sonrió con tanta libertad al prever que iban a desenmascararlo. Otra razón de peso para abandonar a los Zodiacos: sin ese trabajo de por medio, podía enfrentarse libremente con el arqueólogo.

Con gran cinismo, el ex-zodiaco dio un suspiro.

\- Como no, Ging- Cedió, rebosante de alegría- Eres más que bienvenido. Solo te pido que me esperes un tiempo para darte una hermosa sorpresa.

\- Ojala valga la pena.

Pariston se aguantó la risa, pasando de él. Abrió la puerta para salir justo cuando Cheadle entraba. No hace falta mencionar que cuando lo vio, ella echo a gruñir.

\- ¡Quieto ahí, miserable!

Su furiosa orden fue acatada pero no por gusto sino por tedio. Eso es lo que dejaba ver la mueca cansada y aburrida de Pariston, mirándola con una falsa sonrisa sin esfuerzo.

\- ¿Que se te ofrece, mi querida colega?

\- ¡No me llames así! ¿Cuál es tu plan, que quieres lograr?

\- No entiendo. Explícate mejor.

\- Planeaste que esto pasaría, ¿no? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a considerar la muerte del presidente en tus planes?! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de predecir que usaría la Rosa de los Pobres para parar al enemigo?!

\- Si te lo contara, no me creerías. Los Zodiacos son muy prejuiciosos y de mente cerrada.

\- ¡Ya basta, Pariston! Dime exactamente lo que estás pensando. Sé que escondes algo, no por nada renunciaste a los Zodiacos. Nosotros formamos una línea de poder que aunque digas que está rota y nadie respeta, sigue en pie. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlos varados, como si de la nada no te importara?! Tienes algo más en mente, lo presiento. Dime que es.

\- El contrato a un grupo de cazadores para hacer investigaciones secretas en el palacio del rey Meruem. Arrancaron árboles y sustrajeron nidos llenos de huevos de quimera, la mayoría a punto de eclosionar. Se los llevo todos, sin notificarle a nadie, para hacer de ellos un "jardín de monstruos" para su cochino deleite.

Ging Freecs miro audazmente a Pariston, retándole a contradecirle frente a la mujer. Al oír semejante revelación, Cheadle perdió el aliento en un instante.

\- ¿"Jardín...", que? Ging, ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Nuestra rata se robó todo el queso.

\- ¡Desgraciado infeliz! ¿No te basta con mandar gente a la guerra solo para sufrir?

\- Yo no hice nada. El presidente Netero fue el primero en dar la idea de los escuadrones suicidas, yo no tuve nada que ver. Siendo su mano derecha, solo podía apoyarlo y esperar lo mejor. Ahora que no se encuentra entre nosotros, ¿Por qué no aprovechar? ¿Por qué no puedo tomar un poco de lo que ganamos como mi recompensa por ser un camarada fiel y obediente?

\- ¡Basura!- Cheadle estaba ansiosa de golpearlo cuando Ging la agarro por detrás- ¡Déjame, le daré su merecido!

\- No cambiaras nada con eso.

\- Tengo una propuesta para los Zodiacos- Pariston sonrió altivo- Llamemos a elecciones presidenciales. Ahora que el gran Netero ha fallecido y el Zodiaco está en ruinas, la Asociación está pidiendo una mano dominante para seguir su curso.

Ging chasqueo la lengua, despectivo. Vaya manera más mordaz de anunciar campañas políticas.

\- Tú...- La peliverde no se lo pudo creer, bajando los brazos. Sintió la furia aflorar dentro de ella como el magma de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción- ¡No te harás presidente! Has perdido la razón. ¡Nadie te quiere, Rata!

\- Que mala. Solo era una sugerencia, los Zodiacos son quienes decidirán los pasos a seguir.

\- ¡Jamás aceptaré tu propuesta, nadie lo hará! Aunque nos falte un jefe y la Asociación este descarriada, no nos dejaremos doblegar por ti. ¡Nunca más!

Furiosa e indignada, Cheadle sintió arder de odio.

\- No es todo- Ging se fijó en las comisuras de los labios del rubio, notándolo emocionado- Quieres otra cosa.

\- ¡¿Qué más podrías querer de esta locura?!

La Rata les sonrió, muy contento.

\- Hay que llamar a elecciones, quieran o no. La Asociación se quedó sin dirigente ni mandato fijo. Yo proclamo que la misión de cada hunter debe ser de encontrar entre los suyos a su nuevo jefe. ¡Todos deben elegir! Porque Issac Netero ha muerto y yo mismo, acabo de entregar mi renuncia como vicepresidente al señor Beans.

Cheadle quedo de piedra.

Ging se sorprendió por primera vez, eso no lo había calculado en sus posibilidades.

\- ¡La vida es muy curiosa! Ustedes, todos y cada uno, tanto deseaban y pedían que me fuera, les he cumplido su tan anhelado deseo. ¿Y ahora, porque me miran así? ¿No querían esto? Yo obedecí al presidente hasta el final mientras elegían a los presos que ahora les exigen favores. Seleccionar a alguien para comandar esta organización es lo de menos, porque sabemos que la Asociación está en declive y nadie es capaz de ver la luz en el túnel. Personalmente, ya no quiero participar de esta parodia. Dicho esto, con permiso y adiós.

De este modo, Pariston Hill abandono de las instalaciones del que fue su parque de diversiones con un nuevo y brutal proyecto en mente.

Salió al patio, donde un cuadro con la fotografía de Issac Netero estaba a la vista, adornada de coronas fúnebres, cartas de condolencias, revistas porno y múltiples velas prendidas.

\- Ahora que se ha ido, ¿Con quién jugare?

Si la coincidencia existe, Pariston creyó que el ringtone de su celular podía ser una cuando leyó que lo llamaba uno de sus científicos fuera de horario.

\- Disculpe por llamarlo a estas horas que estará ocupado, jefe.

\- Habla.

La dura voz de Pariston logro intimidar a su oyente, que tartamudeo unas palabras.

\- S-sí, jefe...El asunto es que...- Pariston detesto que tardara tanto en terminar una oración y estaba por cortar la llamada de no ser porque el hombre se hizo entender justo a tiempo:- En un par de horas, el sujeto va a despertar. Me ordeno llamarle cuanto antes.

\- Oh.

En menos de un segundo, abandono toda la apatía para convertirla en una gran y enérgica sonrisa.

\- ¡Perfecto!, ya me preguntaba cuanto me haría esperar.

.

.

.


	46. Nuevos Destinos

Capítulo 40

 _ **Nuevos Destinos**_

.

* * *

.

Con su maestro ocupado en una expedición secreta y Shoot haciendo quien sabe que, Knuchle se vio forzado a hacérselas de animador delante de las cámaras que para ese momento transmitían al mundo entero su próxima declaración.

\- Entiendo que será difícil, que nos costara y será muy duro de aceptar...pero pido tolerancia y paciencia. Porque sé que podemos conciliar nuestras diferencias y hacer de este mundo, más rico y justo para cada ser vivo que respira en él.

A Knuchle no le iban las palabras, sino el sentimentalismo. El no necesitaba de un elaborado y técnico discurso escrito por Knov o alguien letrado, no, Knuchle sentía que esto era personal y como tal, debía hablar con el corazón en la mano.

Ante la prensa y cientos de cámaras de televisión, la única presión que Knuchle sentía era la de hablar bien por las hormigas quimera, por un mundo mejor y por todas las bestias, animales y criaturas que faltaban por conocer, dándoles una oportunidad como también se la habían ganado los escuadrones del Zodiaco.

\- No pido que la sociedad sea justa o comprensiva con estos nuevos especímenes, solo les estoy pidiendo un pequeño favor.

Detrás de la cortina, la hormiga Colt no podía creer que la gente reunida, la atención por los medios de comunicación y la presencia de imponentes cazadores estuviera interesada en su causa, para legalizar a las hormigas como bestias mágicas y así cambiar el curso tanto de la cultura como de la historia.

Profundamente inquieto, Colt era incapaz de reprimir la emoción al oír a Knuchle apoyándolo y dándole su voto, en su presentación emotiva sobre el caso, sonaba igual a Morel, cuando le aseguro que iban a pedir un mejor trato, exclusivo para las hormigas, a cambio de la promesa de que nunca más volvieran a comer humanos.

\- Cambiar el mundo es una cosa fácil de decir, será todo un trabajo pero yo pido una sola cosa. Quiero que el mundo luzca tan brillante como lo ven los ojos de un divertido niño que conocí.

Se afirmó al estrado y no hizo falta que tuviera un micrófono a alto volumen, porque él era de gritar con ímpetu todo cuanto pensaba sin dejarse nada adentro.

\- Porque, gente, oigan bien. La Naturaleza de las hormigas quimera es despiadada y maravillosa, pero tenemos que vivir con ellos así como vivimos con nosotros mismos.

Fueron los siete segundos más largos de silencio con caras mudas y expresiones congeladas en el tiempo.

Al octavo segundo, una balada de gritos feroces y palmadas ruidosas se desataron, aturdiendo a los mismos que las ejecutaban.

Knuchle no sabía que decir excepto sonreír de gran alivio, agitando la mano para atraer a Colt a su lado.

El ex soldado no estaba seguro, no quería romper el alucinante momento que el cazador había creado, no creía correcto arruinar eso con su presencia, todo aquello le parecía una fantasía demasiado bonita par ser real.

\- Ve- le insistió Knov, impaciente porque tenía un acuerdo con conservar ese espacio hasta las tres de la tarde y se estaban tardando.

\- Yo no creo que sea...

Palm Silberia se enojó por su negativa- y porque le contestara a su amado- impulsándola a tomar por sorpresa a Colt por detrás y empujarlo hacia el escenario.

\- ¡Solo anda!

Sin que Colt pudiera evitarlo, salvo sacudir sus alas inquietamente, salió a la vista del mundo, ganándose la perplejidad de todos. Knuchle le golpeo el brazo para despabilarlo.

\- Di algo que rime con lo mío, Colt, te reto.

El no supo si eso era para llenarlo de más nervios o para aligerar el humor de la gente, agarrando el micrófono que el aprendiz de Morel le dio.

Sus garras eran demasiado grandes para el aparato y se lo devolvió a Knuchle, abrumando ante tamaña atención. Sin embargo, vio a Knuchle y a sus ojos confiados, se dijo que tenía que retribuirle su buena voluntad con algo.

\- Quiero...quiero que aprendamos a entendernos, espero que un día no muy lejano podamos vivir juntos...porque, eeh.

Tragando seco, Colt cerró los ojos para imaginarse que estaba al frente a un escuadrón de su unidad y su humor cambio radicalmente, volviéndose un fiero soldado.

\- ¡Es una promesa! Yo me encargare de unir lazos con las hormigas quimera y buscar la mejor comunicación entre nuestras especies, estoy seguro que con esfuerzo y compromiso podemos lograr más. Si estamos juntos, lo haremos. ¡Cuento con los humanos y ustedes, se los pido, cuenten conmigo! ¡Porque yo trabajare hasta el último día!

Colt oyó un nuevo sonido que jamás había experimentado.

Una ola de euforia, aprobación y simpatía de voces humanas animadas, todos hablando a la vez.

Siempre serio, Colt no quiso lucir afectado pero dentro de él se sintió bañado de aprecio, respeto y consuelo… _Si existían seres humanos que eran increíbles._

\- Y, a quien se oponga o no piense igual- Knuchle le hizo un gesto rudo a la cámara- Le doy una paliza.

De no haber terminado el conmovedor discurso con esa amenaza, los periodistas habrían saltado sobre Colt para hacerle mil preguntas.

\- ¡Ya ven! Ese es mi amigo, Colt- Knuchle se trajo a Meleoron desde el otro lado de la cortina pero como estaba en su modo Cómplice de Dios, pareciera que estaba agarrando el "hombro" del aire- ¡Y Meleoron también! Ellos han sido declarados oficialmente como "Bestias Mágicas" y la Asociación Hunter se compromete a hacer de

él y sus compañeros una especie reconocida y protegida por el mundo. Pido solemnemente a los ciudadanos su apoyo y colaboración para estas criaturas, que créanme que valen la pena conocer y no juzgar.

Colt le miro de soslayo, entre desconcertado porque hiciera todo eso por él y avergonzado de estar frente a un gentío de humanos que antes veía como comida para su amada reina, ahora buscando una oportunidad para integrarse entre ellos.

\- Sabía que los ningen eran seres raros pero esto...

Ante su comentario, Meleoron le susurro:

\- Te acostumbraras al rato, después de todo, antes de hormigas fuimos humanos también.

\- Supongo, hn. Aunque ese es un aspecto de ellos que no me interesa copiar.

\- Siempre tan serio, comandante.

La hormiga ave le fulmino, le duro un segundo porque Palm Silberia también se presentó a los medios y todo se volvió aún más bullicioso.

\- Esto será una locura- predijo Knov, ajustándose los lentes- ¿Quien se hubiera esperado esto?

Colt asintió, para dar la última reflexión de la tarde que aunque creyó que la pensó en su cabeza, en el medio del griterío la dijo en voz alta:

\- Así como no podemos negar de donde vinimos, no podemos rechazar a quienes nos acompañan en este vasto mundo lleno de oportunidades.

Esta rueda de prensa fue el inicio de una revolución.

Un nuevo estilo de vida se estaba desarrollando y el mundo lucía un poco más brillante que ayer.

.

* * *

.

\- Si piensas que me disculpare con esa vaca sigue soñando.

\- Ingrato malagradecido.

Cheadle puso los brazos en jarra y miro fulminante a su aprendiz.

\- ¡No me disculpare por hacer lo que creo correcto!- dijo Leorio, muy seguro de sus palabras.

\- Tienes culpas que explicar.

\- Ninguna culpa, jefa. Solo fui porque quería dejarle algunas cosas en claro a esa vaca.

\- ¡Deja de llamarlo vaca!

La Zodiaco llamo a la paciencia una vez más y exhalo.

\- Puedo entender porque ayudaste a esos muchachos, también porque decidiste apelar por ellos pero…Dime, ¿Por qué ellos son más importantes que el resto que se sacrificio por sobrevivir?

El la miro un poco rencoroso, no solo por ella. Sino porque esto era precisamente lo que Kurapika le advirtió: aun si realizo buenas acciones en la guerra, fue desobediente y la Asociación buscaría castigarlo. Pero no, Leorio no se iba a dejar mangonear otra vez y precisamente por eso, acababa de salir furioso de la oficina de Mizaistom Nana.

\- Porque ese escuadrón si aprendió su lección y tampoco me parecen malas personas para estarlos tachando de villanos. Cheadle, me da lo mismo si crees que estoy equivocado, yo creo en esos chicos.

\- ¿Tanto así? Te arriesgas mucho.

No necesito demandárselo dos veces; Leorio estaba decidido. No iba a hablar con Nana, tampoco quería explicar el porqué su "rebeldía" que él llamaba "solidaridad".

Si estas no fueran circunstancias anormales y Cheadle no lo conociera, quizá jamás hubiera dicho lo siguiente:

\- Bien, revisare su caso…solo por esta vez.

\- ¿Por qué estas apoyándome tanto, Cheadle? No lo entiendo.

\- Porque eres el impulso y la férrea voluntad que yo quisiera poseer- admitió con soltura, a lo que Leorio quedo atónito- Quiero compensar los errores que los Zodiacos cometimos, esa es la principal razón por la que tomamos la decisión de llamar a elecciones. Odio admitirlo pero ese infeliz tenía razón; la Asociación está en oscuras. Necesita a un guía imparcial y verdaderamente fiable. Tú has demostrado serlo, te ganaste el aprecio de mucha gente.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Cheadle? Por favor, que no sea otra "pasantía", te lo suplico.

\- Leorio, quiero que seas el presidente de los hunter.

Ya, se lo dijo. Ahora, era decisión suya.

Segundo a segundo, la cara de Leorio se convirtió en un cuadro pálido que poco a poco ganaba expresión y estallo en carcajadas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No sabía qué fueras bromista, ¡esa estuvo buena!

Con un bochorno increíble, la desilusionada zodiaco se sonrojo furiosamente.

\- Sí, fue una broma.

\- Cielos- Leorio no pudo sostenerse y debió apoyarse en la pared, con las manos apretando su vientre- Que fuerte, esta por reventarme el estómago.

Leorio oprimió un botón para llamar al ascensor, entre espasmos de risa.

\- Después de lo que paso con el viejo Netero, ya no sé qué será de este hervidero de locos… Espera. ¿Y si ese Pariston quiere hacerse con el cargo? ¡No, no quiero ser comida para ratas!

Al imaginárselo, su rostro se hizo de papel, desesperándose. ¿Ese tipo iba a ser su jefe ahora? Él se rasco la cabeza viendo hacia Cheadle, la única que realmente creyó en él. De pronto, sus ojos se ampliaron tanto que casi deja caer sus anteojos.

\- ¡Cheadle, sé la presidente!

Si Leorio no noto su fuerte sonrojo o la manera que su sombrero le temblaba igual que el resto de su cuerpo, fue porque justo entonces un montón de gente salió del ascensor para desocuparlo, interrumpiendo su charla.

La peliverde no dijo ni pió y Leorio insistió.

\- Cheadle, puedes hacer…

\- Es un bonito halago, no obstante, actualmente soy una Zodiaco y tampoco tengo aptitudes para dirigir.

\- Eres Cheadle Yorkshire. No necesitas nada más, lo lograras por tu cuenta, lo sé.

Oyendo eso, su rostro se encendió, teniendo problemas al apaciguar su desbocado corazón.

\- Leorio-san…- Dio el primer paso, buscando las palabras para expresar lo agradecida que estaba con él por todo.

\- Serás una gran dirigente, ¡yo votaría por ti! Por supuesto, si te conviertes en la patrona ya no serás mi jefa y me gustaría tener a Geru "Morticia" de maestra, ella sería muy generosa con mis estudios sobre anatomía.

\- ¡Leorio, idiota!

Y así, Leorio obtuvo su primer Cheadle Chop del día.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Killua sabía que era tonto preguntarle pero quería oírlo de su boca.

\- ¿Iras a ver a tu padre? ¿ _Ahora_?

\- Sí, el señor Satotz me dijo que lo hiciera tan pronto terminara la misión. Hubiera querido encontrar a mi padre como un cazador lo haría, pero Kite fue quien lo planeo y no voy a despreciar lo que hizo por mí.

\- Entiendo.

Si al principio Killua fue reacio al respecto fue porque temía que Gon se ahogara en dolorosos recuerdos si iba al encuentro de su padre. Al oírlo seguro de su objetivo, le alivio que mantuviera la meta en su lugar.

\- Te acompañare en tu viaje hasta que lleguemos al sitio de encuentro, porque recuerda que durante esta semana debo estar en la Asociación Hunter para que me devuelven mi licencia retenida- El joven asintió, comprendiendo- Aunque creo que es mejor separar nuestros caminos aquí.

\- ¿Que dices?

\- Veras...- Killua ya tenía preparado lo que iba a decir, por lo que solo tuvo que esforzarse por sonar calmado- Tan pronto me den la tarjeta de vuelta, quiero ir a la Mansión Zoldyck para recuperar a Alluka. Mi hermana, te conté sobre ella, ¿recuerdas? Quiero llevármela conmigo, a conocer el mundo.

\- Yo pensé...

Al pelinegro se le trabaron las palabras, atontado por la confesión de su amigo que, aunque intuía que algo se traía entre manos desde el funeral, no pensó que fuera a hacerlo en serio y menos tan pronto.

\- La verdad, yo no tengo claro que hacer con mi vida en adelante. Mientras busco lo que quiero hacer, voy a ver lo que puede ofrecerme el mundo. Para eso, debo hacer mi propia aventura.

A Gon lo golpeo un retazo de rencor al recordar que esas eran las mismas palabras que uso Kurapika para justificar la salida de Pokkle y Ponzu del escuadrón.

\- No querías lastimarme- Gon cerro duro los puños, bajando la mirada- Por eso no me dijiste lo que planeabas hacer hasta ahora, ¿cierto?

Killua se atemorizo por la manera suave y triste que se lo dijo, exactamente eso, no deseaba verlo mal y mucho menos darle más sorpresas de separación, no después de tanto drama. Si eligió este momento era porque creía que dolería menos si le avisaba de antemano.

\- Gon, lo si…

\- ¡Perdóname, Killua!

El albino quedo en shock, ¿No se supone que era el quien se debía disculpar?

\- Por mi egoísmo, otra vez tuviste que guardártelo todo para ti. En serio, lo lamento- El chico junto las manos, en un gesto de súplica- Realmente eres un amigo muy amable y considerado. Estuviste para mí en todos los momentos malos y alegres, no importaba lo que pasara, yo…me divertía mucho estando contigo. No quería desprenderme de eso y te hice sentir comprometido. Sabía que tu deseo era ser libre pero si mi amistad te ato de alguna manera…

\- ¡Eres mi amigo!, fue mi decisión seguir a tu lado, lo otro no tiene nada que ver. No es tu culpa, Gon. Está bien.

Al paso de los segundos, sus palabras le llegaron al Intentificador y él lo miro a los ojos, mas tranquilo.

\- Ya lo sospechaba, desde que nos contaste sobre tu familia... ¡Ah, ¿Y qué harás con Kurapika?!

\- ¿Que, que hare?

\- Sí, ¿Iras de viaje con él y Alluka? ¡Eso sería romántico!

El Zoldyck se sonrojo.

\- A Kurapika aún no le dije.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Porque no?

\- Porque...eh, él ha estado ocupado, los Zodiacos lo tienen trabajando.

\- ¿De qué trabajo hablas? Todos los escuadrones del Zodiaco ya fueron liberados, si van a devolverte la licencia quiere decir que el acuerdo que Kurapika mando a hacer está marchando bien.

\- Eso es verdad, pero aún quedan cabos sueltos y sabes lo estricto que es nuestro estratega. Se quedara a ver cómo van las cosas hasta el final.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, Kurapika se fue temprano cuando nos reunimos después del funeral. Entiendo que este esmerándose y trabajando por el bien de los renegados, pero eso no es excusa para ignorarte a ti.

Killua se incrédulo, ¿Gon versión doctor corazón? Sin embargo, esto era natural para Gon que sabía sobre romance tanto como le enseñaron las muchas mujeres que vacacionaron por Isla Ballena.

\- Me extraña que en vez de estar conmigo, no vayas tras el a reclamarle. Cuando estábamos en la guerra, te gustaba ponerlo en apuros y meterte con sus planes.

\- Sí que me gustaba- admitió el peliblanco, recordando.

\- No volverás solo por tu tarjeta- Gon lo apunto con un dedo, sin resistir una risita- Vas a esperar a que Kurapika termine sus asuntos en la Asociación y después te iras con él.

\- ¡Que cosas dices! No todo mi tiempo gira a su alrededor. Es solo que...

\- ¿Qué, que?

El color perla de Killua contrastaba con el rojo de sus mejillas, la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza frente a las insistencias de Gon, que esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

\- Quiero hacer tiempo pero no solo por él,…es que si me voy por Alluka ahora, me perderé este momento contigo y quiero...tú sabes, estar contigo un poco más, antes de irme y tomar a Kurapika para mí.

Gon se pasmo, ¡Que cosa más tierna!

\- Es lo más tierno que te he oído decir.

\- ¿ _Tierno_...? ¿Yo?- Killua evito su mirar chocolate, avergonzado de sí mismo- No se lo digas a nadie. Menos a Kurapika, te aviso.

\- ¿Porque te apenas? Tú lo quieres y él te quiere a ti.

\- ¡Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas tan alto!

Killua carraspeo, su amigo no se callaba, siempre diciendo lo primero que piensa. Estas cursilerías lograban incomodarlo.

\- La cortas o no te acompaño ni al árbol de la esquina.

\- No te enojes, vamos.

Gon le ofreció su mano, con una sonrisa destellante que impresiono por su calidez.

\- ¿Porque te ves tan contento? Cuando lleguemos al Árbol del Mundo, te dejare y no nos veremos en un tiem...

\- ¡No digas eso! Ni que fuera nuestra "ultima" aventura, tendremos muchas más cuando nos encontremos, seamos tú y yo, con Kurapika o tu hermana, con cualquier persona que queramos que nos acompañe. ¡Esa es la esencia de una verdadera aventura!

\- Gon...

\- Por eso, no me duele ni me entristece- le confeso, tomando la mano del albino con firmeza- Porque sé que volveremos a tener muchas y más aventuras, también estoy feliz por ti porque...estoy seguro que encontraras la verdadera libertad de la que hablas si sigues viajando. Yo no puedo impedírtelo, búscala- Gon se sobo los ojos con su mano libre, no queriendo llorar frente a el- No importa si lo haces sin mí, yo te entiendo porque también tengo mis propias metas.

Conmovido, el Zoldyck le apretó la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos.

\- Tonto, sigues diciendo cosas embarazosas.

\- Pero es verdad- Gon le miro con ternura- No negare que te extrañare y me harás mucha falta, pero no me estás haciendo a un lado. Estas yendo a tu propio ritmo y no te detendré.

Reprimiéndose las ganas de abrazar a su amigo, Killua le sonrió ladeado.

\- Opino igual. Podemos volver a vernos en el futuro y seguir haciendo cosas locas.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Contigo, con nuestros amigos, tal vez nuevas personas. Nos encontraremos algún día y cuando eso pase, lo disfrutaremos en grande.

\- Tú eres...Gon, para mí...

\- ¡Tu también eres mi mejor amigo!- El niño le abrazo enérgico.

Killua cerró los ojos, alzando los brazos tímidamente para tocar la espalda del Freecs. En su abrazo sintió mil emociones y aunque fueran tristes, la mayoría eran reconfortantes.

\- Eso nunca cambiara, no importa donde estés.

\- Tú nunca cambiaras- dijo Killua, dándose por enterado que el cabello de Gon era más grueso y alborotado que el suyo, fino cabello de blanco- Ni yo lo haré.

El hijo de Ging cortó el abrazo tan pronto como empezó, confundiendo a Killua por su arrebato.

\- Perdón, sé que no te gustan estas cosas. ¿Viajamos ya hacia el Árbol del Mundo?

Viera por donde se viera, Gon estaba emocionado. Cero depresiones y malas caras. Él era Gon Freecs, de honestos sentimientos y sensibilidad invaluables.

\- Sí...- Killua le sonrió, afirmando su mochila de viaje- Vámonos, a otra pequeña aventura.

.

* * *

.

Con una prontitud insólita, sucedió.

En la mañana, se mandó a hacer elecciones para el próximo presidente de la Asociación Hunter y en la tarde, la mayoría de votos se fijaban en Leorio Paradinight. Con Pariston Hill fuera de la lista de postulantes, fue mucho más sencillo el proceso de eliminación. Sin embargo...en la noche, Cheadle Yorkshin fue declarada la nueva presidente.

La razón: Leorio dio un sentido discurso de cinco minutos, enfocado en Gon y compañía, y como acordándose de porque lo dejaron hablar, acabo diciendo:

\- Me siento halagado y sé cuánto quieren mis fans verme en el trono, pero no estoy interesado en ser el jefe de nadie. Denle el cargo a alguien más serio y menos guapo. Pero si me preguntan...Mi voto es para Cheadle, creo en ella y si le confían su voto, estoy seguro que hará grandes cosas.

En un santiamén, las cifras volvieron a cambiar y la Zodiaco canino se convirtió en la jefa indiscutida de toda la Asociación.

\- Esto es poder- musito Nana, impresionado al ver a la gran mayoría de cazadores que eran partidarios de Leorio- No puedes compararlo con una democracia.

\- No es solo poder.

Asombrada de todo, Cheadle vio a la gente en la tribuna que pedía por ella con tanto o más ánimos que Leorio minutos atrás.

\- No hay trampas ni engaños, esto es confianza real y apoyo incondicional. Leorio y esos niños...han hecho más por la Asociación que nosotros. Han despejado el camino para crear un nuevo futuro y no lo voy a desperdiciar.

\- Cheadle, ¿Escuchas lo que dices?

\- Tomare el cargo- Decidió, para agrado de Nana- Seré su presidente. ¡Yo, Cheadle Yorkshin, me reporto al trabajo!

Hecho lo que tenía que hacer, Leorio quiso retirarse, tenía muchas damas que conquistar esta noche, cuando una voz le insistió que se detuviera.

\- Alto, aun eres mi aprendiz.

\- Con tantas responsabilidades como presidente, ¿Tendrás tiempo para mí? Volveré con Norton.

\- Te recuerdo que tú me pusiste en esta posición, si hubieras dicho otro nombre esa gente habría votado por cualquiera.

\- No lo creo, estoy seguro que lograras ganártelos por tu cuenta con el tiempo.

\- ¿Y tú, que harás?

\- Seguiré con lo mío, sigo siendo un estudiante.

\- Díselo a ellos, que te llaman "doctor hunter", esas personas…- Escucho los chillidos de Piyon diciendo algo que no le llegaba- Todos pedían por ti.

\- Nah, tengo muchos pendientes importantes para ser el jefe de este loquero.

\- ¿Iras a un bar a buscar suerte femenina?

\- ¡Yo también tengo una vida, sabes! Hoy estrenare mis nuevos pasos de conquistador.

Se puso a bailar en medio del pasillo. A Cheadle le ocasiono gracia verlo comportarse de ese modo, inmaduro y relajado. Viéndola reír, el moreno también sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

\- Leorio-san, espera. Aunque dejemos de trabajar juntos, si llegara a necesitar que me abras los ojos como hiciste con Pariston, decirme cuando algo no está bien, ¿Podrías-?

\- No hace falta, tú sabrás cómo manejarlo, Cheadle, por eso vote por ti. Pero no dudes que si necesitas un asistente médico o un amigo, puedes llamarme.

Sintió algo golpeándola dentro de su pecho, viendo a Leorio bajo los focos potentes de luz. Si diera un paso más, ¿Podría hacerlo?

\- ¡Cheadle, aun tienes que hablar sobre cómo arreglaras los Mandamientos de Cazador! Vuelve para acá.

Piyon tiro de la cortina para llamarle la atención, revelando una impactante escena; a la nueva presidenta en los brazos del salvador de los escuadrones, ella con la cara hundida en el pecho del enfermero, quien estaba sonrojado y muy atontado.

\- Sigues siendo un ingenuo, Leorio-san.

Esa noche, la sede hunter celebro en grande.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Horas después, en una reunión secreta.**_

Observo el salón y no se lo creía, miro otra vez a Nana y no se lo creía. Vio su propio reflejo en los cristales de la ventana y menos se lo creía.

\- ¿Qué tipo de absurda propuesta es esa?

\- Una completamente seria. Si aceptas, asegurarías un buen futuro en la Asociación y podrías lograr más proyectos, en vez de exigir derechos. Serias capaz de imponerte a todos.

\- Acaban de elegir a un nuevo presidente. ¿Es válido que me ofrezcan este "honor"?

\- Sí, los míos también están de acuerdo. Kurapika Kuruta, queremos que seas uno de nosotros. ¡Se un Zodiaco!

Conque tomar el lugar de Pariston... ¿Qué clase de mal chiste era ese? ¿Ocupar el puesto de aquel despreciable sujeto, que tanto hizo sufrir a sus amigos?

\- Yo pensaba que íbamos a discutir mi situación con respecto al tesoro que la Asociación mantiene en custodia. No pensé que me pediría algo tan bajo.

\- Exactamente eso estamos discutiendo- Kurapika subió la mirada, entendiéndolo todo- Lamento tener que llegar a estas alturas pero realmente necesitamos a alguien como tú como nuestro guía. Cheadle estará muy ocupada con la empresa, Botobai prepara a los soldados para una misión especial y yo quiero darte el empleo, no solo por la falta de Pariston, sino para que tomes parte en una pronta y especial misión.

Kurapika arqueo las cejas, suspicaz. ¿De que hablaba? Sonaba a que los Zodiacos tenían planeadas más cosas de las que se imaginó, de todos modos eso no le concernía.

 _Lo que realmente le importaba era..._

\- Los Ojos Kuruta- susurro, con fría entonación- Me los darán si acepto, ¿ese es el trato que me ofrecen?

Su interlocutor no respondió, tampoco habría tenido tiempo porque el teléfono de Kurapika sonó en ese preciso momento y su dueño lo atendió. No era una llamada, sino un mensaje, que dejo al Kuruta pálido como una estatua de sal.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Pensare en su oferta, le daré mi respuesta en breve- le contesto apresuradamente, ya sin prestarle atención a Nana ni a nada más que al mensaje que se proyectaba en la pantalla de su teléfono- Ahora tengo asuntos que atender.

El Zodiaco Buey lo vio salir de la sala de juntas, pensando que su ofrecimiento si había espantado al chico.

En las ruinas de un parque de diversiones ubicado en un barrio en plena demolición, Kurapika empujo las rejas que dividían el límite de la calle a los obreros y empezó a caminar por el destrozado parque que ya nada tenía de bonito, ni un poco de color.

El único que si tenía color en esa zona polvorosa y gris era Hisoka, cuyo traje era igual de despampanante que antaño y su manía con las cartas seguía igual, al tirar varias al suelo.

El usuario de la cadena recogió una.

 _El maldito Joker._

\- Así que es cierto que sigues vivo- le saludo de mala manera.

\- No ibas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente- susurro el Mago, mirándolo de reojo- Veo que la guerra te sentó bien, te has fortalecido. Estas como una manzana a punto de madurar.

\- Déjate de tonterías y dime que significa esto- le enseño su celular, un mensaje con los signos lágrima y corazón, característicos del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Pues qué más? Tengo información para ti.

Kurapika parpadeo, totalmente confundido.

\- No tenemos por qué intercambiar datos, la Araña podrá estar viva dentro de Machi pero no soy tan inhumano como para odiar a una criatura inocente que aún no ha nacido.

\- De eso mismo te quería hablar.

En el decadente carrusel, Hisoka se estiro sobre el asiento de figura equina en el que estaba sentado, sonriendo malévolamente. Pareciera querer reírse de él y eso, al rubio no le gustó nada.

\- ¿Que sabes?

\- Recuerda que me quitaste mi pelea con Kuroro, Ojos Rojos. Te lo dejare pasar si me dejas a un par de presas.

\- ¿Presas...? ¡Ni se te ocurra pedirme por Gon, él es innegociable!

\- Whoa, te pusiste como una mama oso justo ahora pero no hablo de él,… no en este sentido, al menos.

Se pasó una carta por los labios, conteniéndose la risa.

\- Hablo de los nuevos enemigos que vendrán, quiero un pedazo de ellos.

\- ¿Qué?

Naturalmente Kurapika no le entendió nada, ni siquiera sabía si era factible escuchar a este loco.

\- Explícame ahora mismo lo que quieres decir o me voy, no estoy para perder el tiempo.

\- No, ciertamente no. Porque no hay ningún bebe que esperar.

Hisoka sonó casual, como si hubiera dicho que el cielo oscuro sobre el parque desolado era más bonito de noche.

Kurapika perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al oír eso.

\- Te contare una historia _muy entretenida_...

Esa misma tarde, Nana suspiro por cuarta vez al ver la hora. Solo habían pasado quince minutos de la hora acordada pero los sentía a una tomadura de pelo y pensó irse, con el pensamiento que aquel estratega intelectual o había tenido una emergencia de última hora o no era un chico responsable con sus compromisos, como había creído.

Arrastro la silla tras suyo para levantarse y tan pronto lo hizo, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

\- Zodiaco Buey- Era Kurapika, con una mirada sombría y un aura tenebrosa- He tomado una decisión.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Cinco días después**_

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Se tardaron, vagos!

Al fin, a Killua Zoldyck le fue devuelta su Licencia de Cazador.

El no tuvo vergüenza de quejarse frente a todos en la oficina y cerrar la puerta de una patada, como todo un dramático que solo quería fastidiar a la administración.

Por dentro, estaba sumamente molesto, porque no solo debió esperar seis días por ese pedazo de plástico, sino que también tuvo que aplazar sus deseos de volver a la Mansión Zoldyck y sacar de allí a Alluka para llevársela a conocer el mundo. Si antes no lo hizo cuando tuvo todas las ventajas fue porque primero quería saber a qué clase de mundo iba a exponer a su hermana...Hasta que algo salió mal y acabo siendo un sujeto de laboratorio.

Ahora, con el beneficio de la tarjeta en mano, estaba listo para el viaje.

Solo quedaba recoger a Kurapika y adiós a de asociación de aburridos, tampoco pensaba que las cosas fueran a mejorar bajo la dirección de esa tipa vestida de cachorro. Vaya a saber uno que tenía Leorio en su cabeza para votar por alguien así. Por su parte, Killua y el resto de los escuadrones se salvaron de votar por la ironía que todavía no tenían sus tarjetas activas.

Pensando en los escuadrones del Zodiaco; aun veía algunos rondando por la sede, más confiados y seguros de sí mismos. Era lo poco que se merecían, después del horror de la guerra a la que fueron enviados por la fuerza.

Iba doblando la esquina para tomar el ascensor cuando chocó con una pared. No, fue algo más duro que una pared.

Killua bramo entre dientes, ansioso por sacar las garras.

\- ¡Lo siento!

Esa voz inocente lo tranquilizo…y sorprendió en grande.

Había chocado con su mejor amigo, Gon Freecs, el mismo de quien se había despedido justo ayer, a la entrada del legendario Árbol del Mundo.

Con prisa, Gon se paró rápidamente y lo miro con una cara de alivio absoluto.

\- ¡Killua, te encontré!

\- Vaya que me encontraste.

El albino se apoyó de sus rodillas para levantarse y preguntar el porqué de su agitación, pero Gon no le dio tiempo para nada.

\- ¡Kurapika va a irse lejos!- grito Gon, sin preludios.

 _¿Qué rayos...?_

.

* * *

.

 **Nota:** Este capítulo es bastante rápido porque no me apetecía explicar todo el problema de las elecciones. Quería ir directo y pronto al meollo del asunto. Por eso, la última escena sucede días después.

Hagan sus apuestas sobre que pasara en el siguiente capítulo de esta ya intrincada historia.

.

.


	47. Contigo y por ti

Capítulo 41

 _ **Contigo y por ti**_

.

* * *

.

\- Al encontrar el tesoro, fue una satisfacción espectacular pero además de eso...el verdadero triunfo lo sentí cuando estreche las manos de mis compañeros, quienes me siguieron a pesar de todos los males sufridos. Allí, entendí que buscando algo grande también conocí a muchas personas interesantes con las que pude disfrutar mi viaje; eso se sintió mucho más auténtico y emocionante para mí.

Gon observo a su padre con asombro admirador, no solo por lo que contaba, sino por lo que estaba revelándole. No sonaba a una historia para distraerse, sino a un sentimiento siendo expuesto ante sus ojos y orejas.

\- Uuh, eso...eso supongo- Ging se apoyó en sus rodillas, fijándose en el amanecer del nuevo día en lo alto del Árbol del Mundo, no queriendo sonar muy cursi- Imagino que tuviste pensamientos así, con ese escuadrón que dices son tus amigos.

\- Hah, sí. ¡Me siento exactamente igual!

A Gon no le costó decirlo, porque negarlo sería ridículo.

\- Hice grandes cosas con ellos, algunas fueron grandiosas y otras fueron tristes pero no me arrepiento de ninguna. Además, nuestra aventura no ha terminado- Aseguro, entusiasta- Porque todos seguimos siendo amigos, estamos conectados de alguna manera.

\- ¡Eso si es interesante! La verdadera amistad se siente más a distancia que juntos, ¿eso dices? Bueno, no puedo negarlo. Tengo conocidos repartidos en los dos hemisferios pero de tanto viajar, a veces pienso que el mundo no termina en ningún lado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Ging?

El hombre sonrió de costado, con una mirada entre cautivada y melancólica como cuando le estuvo hablando sobre sus propias aventuras toda la noche.

\- Mi viaje aún no termina, quiero ver aquello que no puedo ver frente a mí. Por eso,...no se supone que un novato como tú pueda saberlo; es un secreto, pero como dijiste que tienes amigos influyentes en todos lados, supongo que alguien te lo dirá de todos modos- Gon le prestó atención, interesado- Existe un continente desconocido y lleno de secretos al que nadie se ha atrevido a entrar y los que lo hicieron, apenas volvieron con vida si no muertos. Ese lugar se llama Continente Oscuro y yo, quiero ir allí.

\- ¿" _Continente Oscuro"_? Suena a algo serio.

\- Los Zodiacos van a ir allá. Harán una expedición e investigaran sus rarezas, ¿Te cuento un secreto? Aunque no lo creas, las hormigas quimera vienen de ese sitio tan particular.

\- ¡¿Las hormigas quimera son del Continente Oscuro?!

\- Ellos y muchas criaturas curiosas más. Para tremendo viaje, se han llamado a muchos investigadores y varios veteranos del Nen se ofrecieron. Un buen número de cazadores que sobrevivieron a la guerra también irán. Detente, no me mires así. Ya no habrán escuadrones suicidas, eso lo arreglo tu amigo. Serán exclusivamente hunter que acepten ir voluntariamente.

\- Mejor- expreso Gon, con inmenso alivio. No quería que la Asociación volviera a cometer esas vilezas, ni que los cazadores renegados tuvieran que pagar el precio por una misión arriesgada- ¿Es difícil llegar al Continente Oscuro?

\- Llegar es fácil, salir es lo difícil. Yo iré por mis medios, sin los Zodiacos. Tomare una propia ruta para mi aventura.

\- Eso suena como tú- Gon pensó en los logros de su padre como grandes hazañas que él tendría que superar algún día, como el cazador que quería llegar a ser- Me alegra. Aún queda mucho que hacer, demasiado que ver. Yo también quiero aprender todo lo que pueda.

\- Ese es un pensamiento positivo- Se recargo sobre las grandes hojas, tedioso- Yo me tomare mi tiempo, no como los Zodiacos que se van esta tarde, excepto Cheadle que se tiene que quedar a repartir ordenes por toda la Asociación como tanto le gusta.

\- ¿Qué paso con el señor Pariston?

\- Ni me lo menciones, me da migraña. Oh, pero tu estratega si es un hueso duro de roer. Por lo que me han contado, se tiene más que merecido un lugar entre los Zodiacos.

Gon parpadeo repetidamente, absorto con las últimas palabras de su padre.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Tu amigo, el que tiene un nombre exótico...

\- ¿Kurapika?

\- Ese, Nana lo ha declarado un Zodiaco provisional. Ahora mismo, está reemplazando a Pariston.

\- ¿Kurapika es...un Zodiaco?

Totalmente confundido, Gon no podía creer que le hubieran hecho tal ofrecimiento y menos que el Kuruta lo hubiera aceptado. Ahora que el presidente estaba muerto, entendía que los Zodiacos tuvieran la libertad de elegirse entre sí, pero le parecía un poco apresurado dadas las circunstancias. A su vez, estaba fascinado porque Kurapika estuviera a la altura de su padre, otro Zodiaco.

\- No es la gran cosa tampoco. Solo le durara el título hasta que la expedición al Continente Oscuro termine.

Ahora sí, Gon se movió tan rápido que sus pies mandaron a caída libre un cesto de manzanas que estaba en medio de él y su progenitor, que se sobresaltó por su repentino accionar.

\- No entiendo, ¡por favor explícamelo!

Frente a los ojos insistentes, tiernos y grandes de Gon, Ging no pudo sino darle todas las respuestas que pedía.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Vine como loco para avisarte!- Gon hablo a través de su agitación- Corrí todo el camino hasta aquí…

\- Espera.

Killua alzo una mano frente a su amigo, tratando de analizar la situación con cautela, por más que le urgiera lastimar severamente a alguien.

\- ¿Kurapika es…?

\- Sí. Kurapika acepto ser un Zodiaco, ¿No te lo contó?

\- ¿"Contar"?- Chasqueo la lengua, disgustado- Desde el picnic que no lo veo, ni me habla.

\- No lo entiendo…

\- Yo menos, ¿Y porque aceptaría quedarse con el cargo de ese malnacido? Si quisiera, Kurapika puede hacerse del poder de la Asociación de muchas otras maneras.

\- Mi padre dice que el Zodiaco al que dicen Buey lo convenció. A cambio de los Ojos Kuruta que la Asociación guarda.

\- ¡Otra trampa!

\- Yo pensaba que ya habíamos terminado con eso…- susurro Gon, amargado.

\- ¿Que planean hacer en el Continente Oscuro? Ese lugar esta maldito, lo sé bien porque mi bisabuelo estuvo allí y vivió para contarlo.

\- Una misión secreta o algo así. Ging no quiso contarme pero eso no es lo importante ahora. ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, tenemos que ir por Kurapika!

\- ¿Y porque haríamos eso?- espeto Killua, malhumorado.

\- Conmigo no finjas- Gon sorprendió por su agudeza- ¿No estas molesto, no te preguntas lo mismo que yo? Vayamos donde está, antes que sea tarde. Que Kurapika nos explique, que te explique a ti lo que pasa.

Killua hizo un mohín, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Killua, contéstame! ¿No quieres saber que sucede con Kurapika, no quieres verlo y escuchar lo que-?

\- ¿ _Verlo_?

El bajo la mirada, sombrío y tenebroso. De golpe, el pasillo se llenó de múltiples cristales rotos y todas las maquinas alrededor comenzaron a echar humo, quedando permanentemente arruinadas ante los golpes de baja y alta tensión eléctrica que sufrieron.

Dándose cuenta que despertó a una bestia, Gon dio un paso atrás para que no lo tocara la electrizante aura.

\- ¡Quiero darle una paliza!

Contrario a todos los testigos que veían esto con horror y miedo, Gon sonrió abiertamente. ¡Ese era Killua!

\- ¿Dónde…?- Arrastro las palabras- ¿Dónde está?

\- Según lo que Ging me dijo, los Zodiacos tomaran un avión rumbo a un lugar llamado Kakin. A partir de allí, abordaran un barco.

\- Bien, hay que ir a la terminal.

\- ¡Espera!- Gon lo detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de echarse a correr- Como es un viaje exclusivo de los Zodiacos, su vuelo saldrá desde un sitio seguro.

\- ¿O sea?

\- No será en cualquier lugar, Killua.

\- ¿Dónde, entonces?

\- Perdón, no logre preguntarle a Ging.

\- Genial, mil veces genial. ¡¿Dónde demonios encontraremos a los Zodiacos?!

En vez de atemorizarle el elevado nivel de irritación de su amigo, Gon esbozo una sonrisa de confianza.

\- Conozco a alguien que nos ayudara.

.

* * *

.

Por cuarta vez el semáforo pidió un alto y eso solo crispaba los nervios de Killua, quien golpeó duramente el asiento del conductor por detrás.

\- Acelera, ¡más rápido!

\- ¡No me mandones!

\- Para, Killua, Leorio hace lo que puede.

Sí, el gran hombre de confianza de Gon para esa situación resulto ser Leorio, el popular enfermero y ex candidato a presidente hunter.

En medio del berrinche, el semáforo permitió avanzar y Leorio sintió una patada en su espalda que lo obligo a pisar el acelerador e ir por la delantera de otros autos.

\- ¡No hagas eso, es peligroso!- reclamo el mayor hacia Killua, que estaba en el asiento trasero.

Nunca había manejado un auto tan rápido, estaban violando todas las leyes de transito e ignorando cada señal de sufrir un accidente, por no decir que la policía los perseguiría en breve.

\- Perdónalo, está un poco ansioso- Se disculpó Gon, en el lugar del copiloto.

\- ¡No estoy ansioso, estoy lleno de coraje! En cuanto vea a Kurapika, le arrancare todo de un zarpazo.

Leorio trago duro, mira que oír esas barbaridades de la boca de un niño. Impresionante que Gon no se contagiara de la mala lengua.

\- Tranquilo, seguro llegamos a tiempo. ¿No es verdad, Leorio? Tú sabes dónde está la terminal secreta de los Hunter.

\- Así es, estuve allí dos veces y conozco un atajo que…

\- ¡Pásalo, otro semáforo!- Ordeno Killua, presuroso.

\- ¡¿Porque tanto apuro?!

\- ¡Tengo que parar a Kurapika!

\- Oye, sé que quieres despedirte de tu novio pero esto es muy extremo-

\- ¡¿Despedirme, novio?!- Su voz fue tan dura que hasta Gon sintió pavor de él- ¡No me importa nada de eso!

Leorio y Gon se confundieron.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y porque estoy conduciendo a lo Vin Diesel?

\- ¿No estás enojado porque se ira sin despedirse?

\- ¡Están todos muy equivocados!- los señalo a ambos, ardido- Esta es una cacería. Yo soy Killua Zoldyck. ¡A mí, ninguna presa se me escapa!

Leorio suspiro para sus adentros; los niños de ahora eran unos dementes.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Volvió a preguntar Buey.

Al principio, Kurapika pensó que lo interrogaba para comprobar cuan firme era su resolución pero eso había quedado más que claro, así que comenzó a creer que Nana podía ver a través de él.

\- Muy seguro.

\- ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Te despediste de ellos?

\- No hacía falta, tienen sus propios asuntos que atender.

\- Debiste haberles avisado.

\- ¿Había necesidad?- Kurapika acarició la ventanilla que le enseñaba claramente la pista de vuelo, oyendo los motores a punto de despegar- Ya no pertenezco a Greed Island o a un escuadrón suicida…He vuelto a ser Kurapika Kuruta, el Cazador de Ojos Rojos.

\- No suenas contento. ¿Esto es realmente lo que quieres?

El rubio apenas le dirigió una mueca poco educada para enseguida reflejarlo con furia. Sus ojos carmesí eran capaces de quemar.

\- Solo acepte la oferta para recuperar lo que me quitaron- Pronunció con frialdad, cruda frialdad- Cuando volvamos del Continente Oscuro y acabe la misión, quiero de regreso los ojos rojos de mi gente, los Kuruta. Me pertenecen, solo a mí.

Kurapika regreso su vista a la ventana, buscando paz. Era un hecho detestable que los ojos de su familia seguían en jurisdicción de la Asociación, que no solo lo tacho de criminal y lo mando a arrestar, sino que también le secuestro aquello que tanto esmero y trabajo le costó conseguir, usándolo para extorsionarlo.

\- Soy un hombre de palabra. Confía en mí.

\- No confió, zodiaco. Usted debe cumplir conmigo- le dijo el ojigris, secamente- No querrá verme enojado.

El vocero del avión anunció que despegarían pronto y cada quien se ubicó en su respectiva posición. Por más curiosidad que tuvieran hacia el nuevo miembro, entre los Zodiacos nadie hacía preguntas, agradeciendo que Pariston no los acompañara para inspirarles pesadillas de sonrisas.

De pronto, el avión se detuvo de una abrupta y repentina sacudida, obligando a todos a saltar de sus asientos en alerta.

\- ¿Que fue eso?- Pregonaron, nerviosos- ¿Un ataque? ¿Una falla del motor?

Alguien fue a preguntar que paso y otros se prepararon para un atentado, pero Kurapika no se movió ni un centímetro. No lo hizo cuando el asistente confirmó la falta de un amortiguador inferior, ni cuando los gritos llenaron la cabina de comando, incontrolable y sin solución, que obligó a los pilotos dejar los controles.

Kurapika se prevenía lo que estaba pasando.

 _"Por Kami, que no sea ese loco..."_

.

* * *

.

En opinión de Gon, su amigo estaba siendo un poco, _solo un poco_ , exagerado.

Para Leorio, esto era ir demasiado lejos. ¡Mira que romper un ala de avión usando un yo-yo y electrocutarlo por dentro, manipulando sus cables a gusto!

\- Ese crio tiene algo fatal en la cabeza...- murmuró Leorio.

\- ¡Ustedes, pásenme una escalera!- ordeno Killua, a los policías que venían a detenerlo.

Resultaba irónico que un adonis de piel frágil fuera el tercer hijo de los Zoldyck, pero para los vigilantes quedo clarísimo que pese a su coraza adorable, ese niño era el auténtico diablo.

\- ¡Apúrense, viejos, que no tengo todo el día!

Empujados por el deseo de vivir un día más, los guardias de la terminal le concedieron todas sus demandas.

Llevando la escalera, los hombres lograron unirla a la entrada del avión prácticamente cuando Killua llego a la compuerta, que por lógica estaba asegurada, cosa que no era un obstáculo para alguien como él.

Gon comenzó a sudar la gota gorda.

\- Mejor voy tras el- Para su sorpresa, Leorio lo siguió- ¿Tú también?

\- Me da curiosidad saber cómo acabara esta locura.

\- ¡Da la cara!

Con una violenta patada, la puerta salió disparada hacia el interior del avión. Killua se asomó, feroz.

\- ¡Bastardo de la Cadena!

 _"Sí, es él"_

Los Zodiacos se pusieron en posición de defensa, estupefactos porque un crio los atacara directamente. La nueva Rata se los impidió, anteponiéndose a ellos.

Killua hubiera empezado a buena gana una batalla allí mismo, tan solo para sacarse el estrés, cuando reconoció a su objetivo frente a él.

\- ¿En serio creíste que podías mantener esto en secreto y dejarme? ¡Miserable cobarde!

\- Killua, no es…

\- Si ibas a rechazarme pudiste decírmelo en la cara, no escapándote con los bichos del horóscopo.

\- Déjame hablar- le pidió, sabiendo que a ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros le sentó bien la alusiva.

\- Ahórrate tu discurso, ¡Me tienes harto!

\- Baja las garras, ¿Viniste a pelear conmigo?

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de romperte los huesos- Hasta los respetados zodiacos se asombraron de su violencia tan natural- ¿Por quién me tomas? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, no me avisaste que te ibas y nunca lo hablaste conmigo. ¡Decidiste todo por tu cuenta!

Gon y Leorio ya habían llegado a la escena y se sorprendieron en demasía por la voz sensible de Killua.

\- ¿Desde cuándo planeaste esto? ¿Estabas actuando cuándo fuimos a la guerra? ¿Cuándo regresamos? ¿Todo lo que me dijiste entonces fue mentira?

\- Jamás te mentí. Solo te oculte… unas cosas.

\- ¡Hipócrita!- Sus ojos azules lo reflejaron con infinito rencor y furia- Cuando te hable sobre viajar juntos, lo dije muy en serio. ¡Y tú lo aceptaste! Te estaba esperando para irnos, para tener nuestra propia aventura. ¡Pero tú ya pensabas irte, a ver el nuevo mundo sin mí!

Hasta que no termino la oración, todos habían creído que estaban a merced de un psicópata con tendencias violentas. Ahora, el aire había cambiado y todos cayeron en cuenta que todo se trataba de un pleito de pareja. Una disputa tan intensa que podía considerarse todo un ataque terrorista.

Gon observó a sus dos amigos, sabiendo muy bien que no debía entrometerse a pesar que la situación requería de un mediador. Decidió confiar en ellos y se quedó a la sombra del umbral, al lado de Leorio.

\- No dejare que te burles de mí. Si realmente no querías nada conmigo, ¡Solo debías decirlo, idiota!

Entendía sus acusaciones, comprendía sus sentimientos y hasta le daba un poco miedo enfrentarse a un Killua así de inestable, más tenía sus razones.

\- Jamás he sido deshonesto contigo, Killua, solo…entiende. Todavía me queda mucho por hacer. Mi enemigo está prófugo, mis tesoros perdidos y mi poder, todo de mí, está hecho a partir de una sola meta- Se tocó el pecho, recordándole la verdad de su naturaleza Nen- Este sentimiento que me acompaño toda la vida no se ira y no te lo mereces.

Killua subió la mirada, lleno de emociones. Ya no le salían venas de rabia, sino pequeñas gotas por los ojos.

\- ¡Podemos tratar! Tú y yo somos el villano de la historia. Sé cómo te sientes, sabré como tratarte. ¡Nadie puede entenderte mejor que yo! Baja de aquí, date un descanso de ti mismo y ven conmigo.

Las palabras del menor le tocaron profundo. Solo Killua era capaz de enternecer su corazón, pero no quería ni debía dejarse influir por él. No a estas alturas; era muy tarde.

\- No puedo irme. Todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he logrado y todo por lo que he luchado… ¡Estoy encadenado a esto! Tengo una promesa que cumplir, una venganza que consumar, un odio que aliviar.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes, solo que lo olvides por un rato…

\- ¡Entiéndelo ya! Estar juntos no te hará ningún bien. Tampoco a mí, estos sentimientos no me servirán de nada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me rechazas?

\- ¡Porque soy incapaz de ser feliz!

El aire se hizo de plomo, dejando a medio mundo congelado. Sobre Kurapika pesaron docenas de ojos de pena y angustia, pues su sentimiento era palpable.

\- Sacrifique… Todo, mi vida y mi alma. Por mucho que te quiera, este corazón solo latirá por la venganza y eso nunca lo vas a cambiar.

\- ¿Soy el único que pensó que éramos perfectos juntos?- Killua cerró los puños, echando chispas que asustaban a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él- Yo quiero seguir contigo, ¿no te basta eso?

Su mandíbula tembló, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza al pensar que eso no era en absoluto suficiente.

El avión sufrió un colapso de sobrecarga, todos sus componentes se autodestruían por exceso de energía, quedando inutilizado.

Temiendo una explosión, Kurapika pretendió tocar al usuario de electricidad aun sabiendo que eso era un riesgo enorme.

\- ¡No te acerques!

\- Quiero despedirme apropiadamente.

El Nen se agotó por completo y la chispa se perdió, sin embargo, su mirada de cielo seguía siendo poderosa.

\- Por favor, entiéndeme. Me alegra haberte conocido y que te sientas así por mí, pero es inútil. No puedes cambiarme.

\- ¿Quién hablo de cambiarte? ¡No quiero cambiar nada! Me gusta todo de ti. Tu lado tsundere, tu modo vengativo, el genio estratega. Tus ojos rojos, cuando me ves. ¿No sientes lo mismo por mí?

Kurapika admiro esos ojos cobalto, sintiendo un calor asombroso dentro de él. Al punto que podía poner los ojos Kuruta en ese mismo momento por la intensa emoción que le envolvía.

\- …Sí.

" _Te adoro",_ pensó en decirle sin llegar a expresarlo.

\- Danos la oportunidad de intentarlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hoy recogeré a mi hermana de casa. Una vez lo haga, vayámonos juntos a ver el mundo, los tres.

\- ¿Estas realmente seguro de lo que dices?- Quiso confirmar, con timidez en alguna parte de él.

Nunca espero con más ansiedad una respuesta.

\- Claro… Aún tenemos tiempo.

No solo Gon y Leorio, sino todos los zodiacos quedaron a la expectativa de lo que fuera a ocurrir, que iba a contestar la nueva Rata, lo lindo y tierno que lucía Killua en ese momento.

Medio minuto de silencio después, Kurapika finalmente contesto:

\- Perdón, no puedo.

A Gon se le cayó la sonrisa, Leorio grito malsonantes. Hasta los Zodiacos se desilusionaron, abucheándole.

\- ¡Esto no les incumbe! Y todos lo saben, yo tengo que irme al Continente Oscuro, quiera o no.

Buey frunció los labios con culpabilidad.

\- ¿Y cuándo regreses?- propuso Killua, de la nada.

El Kuruta quedó de piedra, ¿Estaba dispuesto a esperarlo?

\- ¿Harías… eso? Ni yo mismo sé cuándo volveré,…Pueden pasar muchas cosas en ese tiempo, tu eres joven y activo, tus sentimientos pueden cambiar.

\- No, no lo harán.

Él lo dijo con tanta confianza y seguridad que era imposible no creerle.

\- ¿Importa si estas al otro lado del mundo? ¿Me molesta que quieras vivir de la venganza? Sí, me irrita bastante eso de ti pero…

Vio su pequeña y pálida mano extendiéndose a él, la habría tomado de no ser porque de repente tenía a Killua hundido en su pecho, abrazándole.

\- Hagas lo que hagas, no separes nuestros corazones.

El joven alzo su rostro para mirarlo y de repente todo estuvo claro, era nítido y sencillo. Tan fácil como rodear al Zoldyck entre sus brazos.

\- Te buscare- prometió, por primera vez optimista con respecto a su futuro- Acabare el trabajo y luego iré a buscarte, ¿Estarás bien con eso?

\- No...Me hagas esperar demasiado.

Antes que Kurapika dijera algo más, Gon se hizo oír golpeando sus palmas, siguiéndolo los zodiacos mujeres que también aplaudieron.

A pesar de lo bochornoso que esto era, el Materializador aprovecho para susurrarle al albino:

\- A propósito- Kurapika se rasco la mejilla, cohibido- Si por casualidad volviera cuando seas mayor de edad, ¿Quisieras ser mí-?

El Zoldyck dio un salto, sobresaltado.

\- ¡No te pases!

\- Debía intentarlo.

Busco en su bolso y sustrajo algo de este, ante los ojos curiosos de todos en el avión.

\- Toma, pensaba llevármelo de recuerdo. Porque te has convertido en mi mejor motivación.

Nadie entendió como el rubio había hecho las paces con el blanco, menos que tenía que ver una tableta de chocolate que Killua agarro con ilusión, cortando nuevamente la distancia entre ambos hasta tocarse los labios, casi como un acuerdo de su promesa.

.

* * *

.

Como era de esperarse, los echaron de la terminal.

Mientras a Killua lo llevaron a un cuarto para interrogarlo por su invasión a la propiedad privada y destrucción a la misma, Gon decidió dejarlo discutir con las autoridades, luego de despedir a Kurapika en un nuevo avión que ahora mismo se lucia en el cielo.

\- ¿Te hago un aventón?- Ofreció Leorio, agotado después de tantas vueltas y escenas de telenovela.

\- Gracias, pero no.

\- ¿Esperarás a Killua?

\- No, él se las arregla solo- Gon se podía imaginar el escándalo que su amigo haría- Yo me iré después. Perdona los problemas que te causamos.

\- No esperaba algo así, pero me alegro por ustedes. Nunca dejan de sorprenderme.

Otro adiós y Leorio se marchó en su carro.

Por dentro, a Gon le peso haberle mentido al enfermero. No iba a esperar a Killua porque él le aviso que haría unas travesuras, ahora conociendo la terminal secreta de los Hunter, todo sea para hacer más fáciles sus futuros viajes con su hermana, Alluka Zoldyck.

El sol comenzó a caer cuando Gon decidió irse de la terminal.

Estaba pensando en sus propios planes, si ir o no a Isla Ballena para pasar un tiempo con su tía Mito, o seguir entrenando con el señor Wing y la maestra Bisky, cuando una inesperada presencia le coló los huesos.

Hisoka Morrow, alias el Mago, estaba esperándolo al salir.

A pesar de andar por la vía pública, pocos se interesaban en su excéntrico vestuario de colores y forma de naipes, eso sí, su sonrisa de mil intenciones lucia tan hermosa como intimidante.

\- He venido por ti- respondió a su muda pregunta, riéndose de las caras graciosas de Gon al ser sorprendido.

Sonriendo con gran galantería, Hisoka le dijo lo más peligroso jamás olvidaría:

\- Te invito una tarta de manzanas, sígueme.

Desde ese momento, la vida de Gon Freecs cambió por completo,…pero esa es otra historia.

...

..

.

 _ **¿El Fin?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Increíble...Se acabó.

Este fic ha sido realmente largo y con varias sorpresas en cada capítulo, pero vaya que valió la pena. Si el final es un poco agridulce es porque así debía terminar.

No es ningún dato curioso pero este era su final, sí o sí, porque incluso antes de elegir el título, sabía que una conclusión realista a lo HxH era necesaria. Y resulto en esto.

Recordando a la última sección de WyA, les pregunto: ¿Descubrieron en que manga está basado este capítulo? Les doy una pista: empieza desde la persecución de Killua. Quien lo descubra y dé la respuesta correcta, obtendrá un premio...o algo, el ganador decide.

Bien, esta es una buena oportunidad para dar saludos con una lista infinita de gratitud-...

¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esto? No, no será-

¿Un " _PostCréditos_ "? ¡Pero si esto es un fic!

.

* * *

.

Pariston Hill y cuatro sujetos que poco importan observaron como el cascaron se rompía lentamente hasta que una mano huesuda y blanca salió a la vista.

Poco a poco, el ser dentro del huevo comenzó a desprenderse de las cascaras. Para Pariston fue un espectáculo glorioso, a diferencia de los científicos que querían vomitar.

\- Nos volvemos a ver, presidente.

Con una risa bailándole en los labios, Pariston abrió los brazos como un anfitrión mostrando su mejor hazaña.

\- ¿Quiere dar un paseo? Para refrescarse- Unas sombras monstruosas se presentaron- Oh, me olvidaba. Traje compañía.

Zazan, su esclavo araña y muchas otras hormigas que el ex zodiaco recogió en su camino, quedaron petrificados ante el aura que emitía la criatura que acababa de nacer. El impacto de este Nen,... _¿Era de un Rey Hormiga?_

\- Sé que es repentino pero tenemos un viaje que hacer, lo más pronto posible- aviso Pariston, emocionado- A dónde vamos, le aseguro que habrá mucha diversión. Usted confié en mí.

En el cuarto de al lado, también se estaba llevando a cabo una revolución en la historia biológica.

Entre montones de huevos gigantes, vibrantes de colores, solo uno de ellos comenzó a romperse lentamente, hasta que se despedazo a sí mismo y una nueva criatura emergió.

Se trataba de una adolescente de cabello rojo y cola de rata, que irradiaba desde los poros un gran y extraordinario poder.

Esta joven se fijó en un huevo muy cercano al suyo y lo toco, rompiéndolo al instante. De él, salió un pequeño monstruo con forma de koala rosado.

\- Serás mi primer al mando- Díctamo, pragmática.

El recién nacido, de expresión seria y dura, no tardo en percibir el inmenso poder que poseía la muchacha y se arrodillo, solemne y dispuesto.

\- ¿A quién serviré, si puedo saber?

\- Kite- le contesto la chica, viendo las docenas y docenas de huevos que faltaban por eclosionar; sus súbditos y futuros compañeros- Me llamo Kite y soy la Reina.

…

..

.

Okey...hagamos de cuenta que ese fue el "final alternativo".

¿Es un final bueno o malo? Uh...es un final y basta.

Ahora sí, gracias, gracias y gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí, los que siguieron la historia a partir del primer capítulo _(Y más de un año después, ven el final),_ aquellos que le hicieron caso después y por supuesto, a todos los comentarios de ánimo y persistencia.

Fue verdaderamente maravilloso compartir esta historia con ustedes.

No importa cuántos párrafos me lleve, nunca será suficiente para transmitirles aunque sea un pedazo de mi felicidad. Todo está en la esencia de _"Al Estilo del Mal",_ así que solo puedo decir:

 **¡Gracias a todos!**

Nos leemos en otro fic, hasta entonces, saludos a cada uno y sepan que en serio los aprecio.

Hasta la próxima, Lugarth3.

.

.

.


End file.
